Armor Guardian Sailor Moon
by Shinpuuryuken
Summary: Usagi y sus nuevas amigas se enfrentan a las más temibles enemigas y sus lazos serán siempre su mejor arma... ¡Vamos, Usagi-chang! ¡Cree en los vínculos! El verdadero enemigo ha aparecido...
1. Prólogo

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

\- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

_Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones y centrado, son narraciones, de los personajes o mías o documentos. _

"_Si está escrito entre comillas, son pensamientos de los personajes…_"

…

**Prólogo**

…

Sentada en el balcón de su habitación, miraba indiferente el cielo estrellado, haciéndose varias veces la misma pregunta…

¿Por qué?

Encogida y recargada en la pared, visiblemente afligida, se repetía la misma pregunta, que no parecía tener respuesta para ella. Todo pasó tan rápido, que ni siquiera lo pudo asimilar al momento…

…

_Era una reunión un tanto sorpresiva y extraña…_

_Como siempre el punto de encuentro era el Templo Hikawa y corría presurosa, ya que se le había hecho un poco tarde. Tenía una cierta inquietud en cuanto a eso, pero continuó con su presurosa carrera para no retrasar todavía más la reunión con sus amigas. Finalmente, luego de subir aquellas largas escaleras, se encontró con todas las Sailor y los gatos consejeros, que al borde de la casa de Rei, se encontraban esperándola, dirigiéndole una mirada de extraña severidad._

_Algunas cruzadas de brazos, otras con las manos tras la espalda, pero ninguna sin empatía alguna por ella._

_\- ¿Q-Qué ocurre?- Preguntó confundida la rubia de coletas, sonriendo nerviosa al sentir la tensión en el ambiente_

_\- Tenemos que hablar seriamente, Usagi- Declaró la felina negra mientras la Princesa de la Luna se posaba a pocos pasos de sus amigas, que parecían rodeada en un semicírculo_

_\- Verás, Usagi…- El gato albo tomó la palabra -La verdad es que las chicas, Luna y yo hemos estado conversando sobre ti-_

_\- ¿S-Sobre mí?- Repitió confundida la chica de odangos, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho_

_\- Así es- Asintió Luna -Y después de todo lo que hemos pasado a lo largo de los años, hemos llegado a una conclusión sobre tu rol en todo este tiempo que llevamos protegiendo al mundo y peleando contra el mal…-_

_\- Vamos, Luna… Me estás asustando- Usagi sonreía solamente por los nervios que la estaban invadiendo_

_\- La verdad es que estamos inconformes contigo, Usagi- Rei tomó la palabra para sorpresa de la rubia y de los dos gatos_

_\- ¿A qué te refieres, Rei?- La chica de odangos normalmente encararía a su amiga con lo hacía siempre, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra en ese momento no se prestaba a su dinámica habitual de pelear graciosamente, sino que parecía seriamente indignada_

_\- Como dijo Rei…- intervino Ami de forma no menos severa que la azabache -Estamos molestas porque sinceramente, estamos hartas de tu actitud mediocre-_

_\- ¿Q-Qué?-_

_\- ¡Tu destino es ser gobernante de Tokio de Cristal!- Exclamó Makoto con ira mal contenida -Pero sigues siendo la misma chica torpe y poco refinada desde que nos conocimos, no has hecho por mejorar como persona, ni mejorar tus hábitos y ya hablemos de tus modales-_

_\- M-Makoto…- En los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a formarse lágrimas ante las crueles palabras de la castaña_

_\- Y ni qué decir de tu actitud infantil…- Apenas podía contener las lágrimas cuando volteó a ver a la otra rubia integrante de las Inner Sailor -Vamos, yo también tengo una postura alegre ante la vida, pero tú no te puedes tomar nada en serio y siempre que hay problemas ni te esfuerzas lo suficiente o no tienes el valor de encarar a los enemigos hasta que el problema en cuestión termina siendo de vida o muerte…-_

_\- Yo, yo lo siento…- Las palabras de Minako terminan por doblegarla y comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa, agachando la cabeza -Nunca quise…-_

_\- ¡Y tu lloriqueo es realmente desesperante!- La peliarena encaró furiosa a Serena, levantándole la cara al tomarla con poca delicadeza de la barbilla -¡Por todo lloras sin importar lo que se suceda, eres incapaz de ser firme hasta que no hay otra salida, justo como dijo Minako!- Exclamó Haruka, sin el menor deje de compasión ante el puchero visiblemente entristecido de 'cabeza de bombón'_

_\- Basta, Haruka- Michiru tomó la mano que estaba sujetando la barbilla de Usagi y la apartó suavemente_

_\- M-Michiru…- La rubia se enfocó en la chica de ondulada cabellera aguamarina, creyendo que estaba siendo apoyada_

_\- No malentiendas- El gesto severo de Michiru cortó de tajo el naciente optimismo de Usagi -Yo estoy sumamente decepcionada de ti porque para nada pareces ser la futura gobernante de Crystal Tokyo, pero no creo que la violencia sirva para que rectifiques esa actitud tan patética que tienes… Si continúo con esto, es porque hice un juramento que pienso respetar hasta el final con su Majestad Serenity-_

_\- Para salvaguardar el futuro de Crystal Tokyo, desde hoy nosotras tomaremos los 7 Cristales Arcoiris y solo cuando veamos que realmente has cambiado y eres digna de ser la gobernante de aquella utopía, te devolveremos el Cristal de Plata…-_

_\- ¡Pe-Pero…!- Usagi intentó replicar a las palabras de Setsuna_

_\- No te estamos preguntado- El siniestro tono de voz frío de la pequeña pelinegra intimidó bastante a la rubia -Ésta es la única forma de asegurar que Chibiusa exista, no pienso dejar que ella no nazca porque Mamoru-san termine cansándose de ti…-_

_Acongojada, Usagi ni siquiera intentó evitar que la sutilmente sombría Sailor de la Destrucción le arrebatara del pecho su valioso broche, el cual abrió sin contemplación alguna para revelar el Cristal de Plata brillando en todo su esplendor, separándose suavemente del broche de transformación de la rubia, el cual comenzó a brillar para regresar a la forma original que tenía cuando Luna se lo entregó el día que se conocieron…_

_\- ¡No!- Replicó la rubia, totalmente rebasada por todo -¡Esperen por favor!- Hizo el amague de tratar de tomar el Cristal de Plata, pero las firmes manos de Makoto y Haruka la tomaron de los brazos para evitarlo_

_\- Cristal de Plata, símbolo de la Realeza Lunar…- Comenzó a recitar la Guardiana del Tiempo al tiempo que posaba su manos extendidas alrededor de la gema brillante -Es hora de que retomes tu forma dividida en aquellos 7 fragmentos que te conforman originalmente - Por favor… ¡Deténganse!-_

_La súplica de Usagi no encontró apoyo ni empatía en el grupo, por lo que sólo pudo mirar impotente cómo la joya plateada aumentó la intensidad de su brillo, el cual empezó siendo de ese hermoso tono blanco y deslumbrante para gradualmente comenzar a dividirse en los 7 colores del arcoíris…_

_Aquellos 7 cristales de colores se posaron delante de las Inner y las Outer con excepción de Setsuna. Rei tomó el rojo, Haruka el naranja, Minako el amarillo, Makoto el verde, Ami el azul, Michiru el índigo y finalmente Hotaru el violeta._

_Y al ser despojada de su legado, Usagi simplemente se abrazó a sí misma, dejándose caer de rodillas una vez que las fuertes Sailor la soltaron…_

_\- Desde hoy tendrás que hacerlos méritos si es que realmente eres digna del más valioso tesoro del Milenio de Plata- Luna se posó delante de la derrotada princesa con gesto severo -Es más, tendrás que hacer los méritos necesarios para que vuelvas a ser digna de la amistad de todas nosotras- Levantó su mirada desbordada por las lágrimas, para encontrarse con los gestos fríos y un tanto despectivos de sus amigas_

_\- Eso es todo- Dijo serio Artemis -Puedes retirarte…-_

…

Miraba confundida el broche de transformación mientras jugueteaba con él entre sus manos. ¿Qué podía hacer? El Cristal de Plata le había dado vida al objeto durante una de las primeras apariciones de Alan y Ann, puesto que había sido roto de forma que había perdido sus poderes y no podía usarlo más.

"Chicas…" Por un momento cerró los ojos, dejando que escaparan varias lágrimas "¿En qué fallé? Di todo de mí, pero no fue suficiente… No me gusta pelear, no me gusta que se lastimen y no me gusta lastimar a nadie, simplemente no puedo, no deseo hacerlo… Yo nunca quise ser una princesa, sólo quería tener una vida normal, con en aquellos días felices juntos a Naru, donde sólo me preocupaba estar a la moda, saber de la televisión, llorar luego de los exámenes por no estudiar, enamorarme llena de ilusiones… Pero esos días, esos días ya no volverán…"

¿Valía la pena? Tenía a Mamoru, quien continuaba amándola a pesar de lo sucedido, además estaban sus padres y su hermano, aunque la molestara la mayor parte del tiempo.

Le daba vueltas una y otra vez a las crueles palabras de sus… ¿Amigas? Ella les entregó su corazón y con lo ocurrido, no se sintió retribuida. Por el contrario, se sintió dolida y abandonada. Ella dio lo mejor de sí misma para ellas, pero no recibió lo mismo, siendo juzgada por ellas y lastimada con sus supuestas críticas constructivas siempre que les era posible…

¿Realmente eran sus amigas? ¿Realmente tenía la fuerza para recuperar todo lo que había perdido? Y la pregunta más importante que Usagi se hacía una y otra vez desde aquél día… ¿Realmente valía la pena recuperarlo?

Esa última pregunta, simplemente no la podía contestar.

Durante el año escolar, Ami, Minako y Makoto se alejaron de ella en la escuela y aquellas palabras de Artemis tomaron sentido completo para ella. Ni siquiera fuera de las Sailor, las chicas omitieron la declaración de que Usagi tendría que ganarse su amistad de nuevo, pero sin poder comprender cuáles eran esos méritos que los que las chicas hablaban. ¿No había sido una buena amiga? Las había apoyado y querido por el simple y sencillo hecho de que eran sus amigas. No entendía qué había de malo en eso, pero prefería evadir el tema antes de pensar negativamente sobre sus amigas…

Eran tantos lo pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza, que tardó bastante tiempo en dormirse.

…

El cielo estrellado coronaba la ciudad de Tokyo, mientras que en sus respectivas casas, cada una de las Guardianas Sailor dormía profundamente. Habían sido días complejos para cada una de ellas con sus vidas como civiles y obviamente, con la carga que resultaba ser Sailor Guardians, las protectoras del Planeta.

Fue por esa razón que el particular fenómeno que se daba en sus habitaciones no logró despertarlas por más llamativo y resplandeciente que era… Entre sus pertenencias más preciadas, se encontraban los diversos artículos de transformación que había recibido desde el primer momento en que fueron conscientes de su misión como Sailor, hasta el presente. Los objetos menos complejos, los primeros que habían recibido, comenzaron a brillar de forma intensa, para luego comenzar a elevarse sin que los otros objetos reaccionaran siquiera.

Una vez que los aditamentos que originalmente permitían la transformación de las Sailor Guardians se elevaron varios metros sobre el suelo, se convirtieron en esferas brillantes que pronto abandonaron los hogares de sus dueñas originales para dispersarse por la ciudad en varios puntos alejados entre sí: el aeropuerto, un par de complejos habitaciones, el bosque de la zona Juuban e incluso más de uno se alejó de la capital de Japón cual estrella fugaz.

Algunas de esas estrellas fugases fueron vista por la pensativa Usagi, que incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se mantenía sentada junto al marco de su ventana, abrazando sus piernas y con los ojos llorosos, recordando por enésima vez las crueles declaraciones de las otras Sailor…

"Sólo deseo que deje de doler… No… Sólo deseo, ya no estar sola" Murmuró, deseando que esa simple añoranza se volviera realidad…

…

**Notas**

Bien… Este es un fic algo complicado, en el sentido de que habrá una especie de relevo en cuanto a las Sailor. Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako no dejarán de ser Sailor Guardians, ya que conservarán los poderes que recibieron para el Arco de Dead Moon. Tomo una línea temporal a partir del final de Sailor Moon SuperS (Del Anime), además de varios conceptos en el fandom como el reproche de que Usagi nunca maduró en los combates y siempre fue muy infantil. Cambiaré eso y lo haré de forma que sin perder su esencia amable y divertida, se tome realmente en serio los combates.

Algo importante es que las nuevas Sailor que tomarán esos lugares bajos (o sea, las plumas originales que Luna le entregó a las Inner Sailor en el primer arco argumental) serán la fuente de esos nuevos poderes, además de ser personajes originales, algo que he deseado trabajar antes, con el plus de que al no tener vinculación alguna con el Milenio de Plata, la dinámica entre ellas y Usagi será más orgánica, con cada una destacando a su manera.

Lo que adelanto desde ahora, es que la historia NO será Usagi x Seiya y habrá vario guiños a aquella serie que precedió a Sailor Moon en cuanto al grupo de 5 protagonistas que brillaban con luz propia, Saint Seiya, así como varias del mismo estilo.

De momento creo que es todo.


	2. 1 Encuentro

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

Primero, los reviews:

**UltronFatalis:** Gracias. Quiero darle a la historia un camino distinto a lo que generalmente se maneja en este tipo de tramas y si bien tengo pensadas algunas ideas que son constantes en el contexto, trataré de plasmar algo que las haga distintas.

**kitsune negro:** Gracias, tardaré un poco porque tengo varios fics en proceso.

Y ahora, el fic:

…

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

…

Caminaba hacia su escuela, con la cabeza gacha y semblante pensativo…

Hacía un par de meses que a Usagi ya no se le hacía tarde para la escuela. Le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño y por la misma razón, cuando su despertador sonaba, ella ya estaba despierta. Por ende, tomaba un desayuno ligero y se disponía a marcharse a la escuela en su solitaria caminata, puesto que desde aquél día Luna había abandonado su casa y no se había contactado para nada.

Al parecer, sin enemigos a la vista, la gata no parecía tener interés en ella…

Y entonces, mientras se dirigía a su escuela, todos los días, comenzaba a perderse en todos esos pensamientos sobre su propia debilidad y mediocridad, debido a aquellas palabras de aquél horrible día, que se le habían quedado grabadas en la cabeza. ¿Realmente era algo más que la reencarnación de una princesa de hace miles de años? Toda su vida parecía estar encaminada solamente a representar un digno papel como la Princesa Serenity, como si su presente no significara nada…

\- Disculpar… ¿Tú ir a Preparatoria Juuban?-

Usagi volteó a su costado derecho al sentir aquella mano sobre su hombro. Por el tipo de voz, era claro que aquella persona era extranjera, dada la forma tan particular como hablaba, un poco lenta y con rara pronunciación…

Se trataba de una chica de cabellera roja, lacia y larga a media espalda, con la frente despejada al tener el cabello abierto de forma simétrica a los lados y ojos de un tono amatista, que la miraba con una cálida sonrisa y expectación, dado que usaba el mismo uniforme que ella. La chica en cuestión era algo más alta que Usagi, sacándole por lo menos un hombro de altura.

\- Sí- Asintió la rubia ante la expectación de la pelirroja

\- Eh…- La chica se tomó uno segundos -Yo estar inscrita misma escuela… ¿Puedo seguir contigo a escuela?-

\- Está bien- La Tsukino asintió discretamente

\- Gra, Gracias-

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar juntas hacia la preparatoria. Fue un cambio agradable para Usagi, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había ido acompañada.

\- Eh… ¿Cuál ser nombre tuyo?- Preguntó expectante la pelirroja

\- Usagi Tsukino, mucho gusto…-

\- Mei Huo-Long- Replicó de inmediato la ahora conocida Huo -Mi venir de Lushan, China-

\- Ahora entiendo- Murmuró la Tsukino al saber la razón del porque Mei hablaba raro -No eres de aquí y por eso no hablas bien japonés-

\- Sí- Asintió la China, suspirando -Mi estudiar 3 meses japonés, leer y escribir bien, pero todavía no hablar bien-

\- Bueno, ya lo lograrás- La cálida sonrisa de Usagi animó a Mei

\- G-Gracias-

En el camino a la Preparatoria Juuban, Usagi y Mei platicaron animadamente, por razones tan similares como distintas: la rubia se sentía sola desde que sus amigas se alejaron de ella y por ende había estado triste al punto de no intentar buscar otras amistades, mientras que la pelirroja llegaba a un lugar desconocido, sin conocer a nadie, por lo que el primer encuentro con la amable japonesa había sido muy agradable y esto la puso muy feliz.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos- Las dos chicas se detuvieron delante de la preparatoria

\- Ser grande…- La china miraba curiosa el gran inmueble -Eh… Mi ir a buscar salón-

\- ¿Puedo ver tu hoja de inscripción?- Usagi le preguntó a Mei, quien como respuesta sacó el documento de su portafolio y se lo entregó a la chica -A ver…- Comenzó a buscar en el documento -¡Aquí está! Vaya, vamos en el mismo salón-

\- ¿Serio? ¡Mi estar contenta, conocer ya amiga!- La cálida sonrisa de la pelirroja se le contagió a la rubia

\- Bueno, entonces vamos… ¿Puedo decirte, Mei-chan?-

\- Eh… Sí, estar bien-

Las dos estudiantes continuaron con su ruta hacia el salón 2-A.

Subieron las escaleras para ingresar al aula y entonces fue que se encontraron… La pelirroja no pudo evitar notar que su nueva amiga se sintió intimidada y atemorizada ante la presencia de aquella peliazul de peinado corto, la rubia de moño rojo en la parte posterior de su cabello y aquella chica alta de cabellera castaña que era un poco más alta que ella misma.

Aquellas chicas miraban con sutil severidad a la rubia de odangos y coletas, quien involuntariamente trató de ocultarse tras ella.

"¿Por qué observan de forma tan fría a Usagi?" Pensó Mei, libre de las ataduras del idioma que limitaban su léxico "Esa discreta hostilidad no es normal…" Extendió sus brazos sutilmente, como si la cubriera ante cualquier eventualidad -No, preocupar tú, mi estar aquí, Usagi-

\- M-Mei-chan…-

Usagi estaba vulnerable emocionalmente y ese simple gesto la conmovió demasiado, al punto que se le cristalizaran los ojos al borde del llanto. En ese momento y luego de unos segundos tensos donde la Huo-Long sostuviera un leve duelo de miradas con Makoto Kino, las otrora amigas de la rubia de odangos se dieron media vuelta para dirigirse al interior del salón.

\- Gracias, Mei-chan…- Murmuró la Tsukino con su cabeza baja -Es difícil, pero muchas gracias…- Concluyó de forma casi inaudible, con la voz quebrada

\- Tú no preocupar- La pelirroja posó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la rubia, llamando su atención con la sonrisa amable que le dedicó -Mi estar aquí, Usagi-

\- Sí- Asintió tímidamente la chica.

Finalmente, ambas chicas entraron al salón una vez que las cosas parecieron estar tranquilas. Tomaron asiento juntas y se dispusieron a esperar el inicio de las clases. Platicaban de forma amena en medida de lo que el japonés de la chica china se lo permitía y luego de unos minutos de espera llegó la docente en turno y todos los alumnos tomaron asiento con expectación.

\- Buenos días a todos- Saludó cordialmente la docente madura de gruesos lentes negros y cabello castaño cortado a los hombros -Hoy comenzamos el segundo bimestre de éste segundo año de preparatoria y veo que hay un par de caras nuevas, así que…- Volteó a ver tanto a Mei como a otra estudiante que se ubicaba al fondo del salón -Les agradecería que se presentaran ante la clase-

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se dirigió al frente, seguida de la otra chica, que resultó bastante llamativa al tener un cabello azulado que usaba bastante corto y despeinado, además de resaltar el hecho de no usar su uniforme, sino ropa casual consistente en jeans de mezclilla azules y una playera blanca de manga larga que tenía impresa una estrella azul con franjas rojas en el costado izquierdo, emulando la cola de un cometa. Sus ojos grises dentro de su mirada perezosa estaban enfocados al frente, particularmente en la profesora. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos ante la mirada curiosa de todos los estudiantes y finalmente se posó al lado de Mei, quien le sacaba un poco más de medio hombro en cuanto a estatura.

\- Veamos… ¿Mei Huo-Long?- La docente miraba curiosa a las dos nuevas estudiantes

\- Mi ser, pro, profesora- La pelirroja levantó su mano derecha

\- Y…- La profesora revisó su lista antes de continuar -Se pronuncia Margaret Young… ¿Cierto?-

\- Sí- Replicó la peliazul con indiferencia

\- ¿Pueden hablarnos un poco de ustedes?- La docente observó a sus nuevas estudiantes, quienes se voltearon a ver

\- Hablar primero tú, mí después- Dijo la pelirroja

\- Como sea…- Replicó con desgano la peliazul -Me llamo Margaret Young, me dicen Margie y soy de Nuevo México, Estados Unidos, 'American Way of Life' y todo eso- Dijo con inesperado japonés fluido

\- Disculpa, pero me sorprende que hables tan bien japonés…- La docente se enfocó en la chica, que rodó los ojos con sutil fastidio

\- Mi madre es japonesa de hecho- Replicó Margie con desgano -Además viví aquí cuando era pequeña…-

\- Entiendo- Dijo la profesora -Bueno, gracias Margaret… Y sobre tu uniforme…-

\- Desde mañana lo traigo…-

\- De acuerdo, pero procura tenerlo lo más pronto posible…- La docente volteó a ver a la otra chica extrajera -Bueno, es tu turno, Mei-

\- Mí llamarme Mei Huo-Long- Empezó a hablar la chica china -Venir de Lushan, China… Eh… Tener 15 años y eh… Ser historia materia, fa-favorita- Hablaba con entusiasmo, aunque con la dificultad de que no hablaba fluidamente y tenía que hacer varias pausas para evitar equivocarse en lo posible -Comida favorita, creer que toda y ser todo, creer-

\- Al parecer no estás tan mal en japonés y sólo falta que lo pulas mediante la práctica continua- Diagnosticó la profesora

\- S-Sí- Replicó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa

\- Bien, entonces antes de empezar la clase como tal, les asignaré una guía a cada una mientras se adaptan a la escuela y más que nada, a Japón en general- Le dijo la docente a las dos chicas

\- Ok-

\- Estar bien- Mei levantó la mano, llamando la atención de la docente -Eh… Profesora-

\- ¿Qué sucede?-

\- ¿Usagi poder ser guía mía?- La profesora volteó a ver a la rubia, que miraba sonriente a su amiga -Conocerla antes y ella traerme a salón-

\- Bueno…- Pensó en negarse a la petición dada la fama que tenía la Tsukino como estudiante perezosa, pero se dio cuenta de que ella y la chica parecían agradarse -Está bien, ayuda a Mei en lo que necesite, Tsukino, pasa al frente-

\- ¡Sí!- Asintió enérgica la rubia

\- Y para ti, Margaret…-

De reojo miró a todos los estudiantes de la clase durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente sonrió y asintió suavemente.

\- Aiko Koukin, por favor ven al frente-

\- Sí, profesora…-

Una chica de cabello blanco, atado en una trenza larga a la cintura y con dos mechones de cabello enmarcando su rostro, se puso de pie y se acercó a la docente y a sus tres compañeras. Era ligeramente más baja que Usagi y por ende, que Margaret y Mei, resaltando más la diferencia con la última. Sus ojos ámbar miraban alegres a la chica que parecía estar aburrida y provenía del otro lado del océano.

\- Como Mei y Usagi ya se conocen, Margaret, ella es Aiko y será tu guía para que te adaptes a la escuela-

\- Lo que sea…- Murmuró con desgano la peliazul

\- ¡Hola!- La chica de trenza, con una gran sonrisa y expresión amable, se posó frente a la estadounidense -Espero poder ayudarte en lo que necesites, Margaret-san-

\- Gracias…- Dijo más por mera educación que por convicción

\- Ya con esto resuelto, tomen asiento y comencemos con las clases- La profesora se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar un plumón y empezar a escribir en el pizarrón blanco, dando inicio al día escolar…

…

El sonido de la campana anunciando el receso fue casi como una bendición para Usagi.

Había sido un primero día muy largo y necesitaba un descanso de matemáticas, así como llenar su hambriento estómago…

Pensó por un momento que había pasado tiempo desde que había tenido un hambre tan rica, por lo que se puso de pie y se dispuso a ver a su amiga pelirroja para llevarla a la cafetería y mostrarle todo el repertorio de comida disponible.

\- ¿Lista para comer, Mei-chan?- La rubia se puso de pie y posó sus manos en la banca de su amiga

\- Eh… ¡Mí tener hambre!- La Huo-Long se puso de pie, emocionada -Gustarme mucho comida-

\- Oye tú, Meatballs (albóndigas), más te vale conocer un buen lugar para comer- Se acercó la chica de Estados Unidos, con una mochila de tirantes al hombro, mirando expectante a la Tsukino -Y que no sea comida japonesa…-

\- ¡Claro!- Usagi replicó sonriente -En la cafetería hay un local de hamburguesas…-

\- ¿De verdad?- Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el rostro de Margaret -Ésta escuela no es tan horrible como imaginaba…- Volteó a ver a su guía, que terminaba de guardar sus útiles en su portafolios para luego ponerlo en su asiento -¿Ya?-

\- ¡Lo siento!- Aiko se acercó al grupo -Ya estoy lista…-

\- ¡Entonces vámonos!-

Era hasta cierto punto de esperarse que las dos estudiantes extranjeras se juntaran para estar juntas en lo que se adaptaban a la escuela y hacían sus respectivas amistades. Por otro lado, Usagi y Aiko, sabían sus nombres y se saludaban de forma amable, pero fuera de la escuela no habían convivido para nada…

Las cuatro se dirigían al local mencionado por Usagi, platicando amenamente como hacía mucho tiempo que la rubia no lo hacía. Margaret cuestionaba cosas sobre el estilo de vida en general, mientras que Mei se tomaba su tiempo para preguntar cosas como el clima o los deportes y más que nada si por el lugar había un bosque, aunque no fuera tan grande y como respuesta la chica de larga trenza le habló sobre el parque Juuban, que si bien era familiar y para niños por los varios juegos que había, también había secciones totalmente verdes.

\- Eh, Margie-san… ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó un tanto temerosa la chica de cabello albo, ya que la chica que estaba a su cuidado bostezaba con cierta frecuencia y pensaba que se estaba aburriendo

\- Quítale el '-san' y no, lo que pasa es que estoy sufriendo del Jet Lag…- La chica peliazul volvió a bostezar mientras se señalaba las ojeras que lucía debajo de los ojos -¿No se nota?-

\- ¿Jet Lag?- Repitió confundida la rubia

\- Ser mucho cambio de hora luego de viaje en, avión- Respondió con lentitud la china

\- Entiendo- Replicó Aiko, más tranquila

\- Por cierto, Margie…- Se detuvo un segundo para evitar algún sufijo

\- ¿Qué?- La chica de ojos grises volteó a ver a la ojiazul

\- ¿Por qué no traes tu uniforme?-

\- Llegamos apenas ayer a Japón…- Replicó Margaret, tallándose los ojos -Además, en Estados Unidos no usaba uniforme…-

\- Si gustas, yo puedo prestarte uno- Aiko ofreció amable

\- Gracias, pero no…- Replicó la Young -Ayer nos quedamos en un hotel porque llegamos tarde, pero mi madre y yo nos quedaremos unos días en casa de una hermana de mi mamá en lo que encontramos departamento… Según esto, su hija me prestará uno-

\- Ya veo- La chica más bajita del grupo replicó con cautela

\- ¿Y tú dónde te quedas, Mei-chan?- Preguntó Usagi, curiosa

\- Fundación de beca prestarme casa- Contestó mirando a su amiga -Tener pequeña casa préstamo a unas cuadras-

\- ¿Sola?- Preguntó la Young -Genial…-

Mientras continuaban charlando sobre trivialidades, llegaron al local de comida, visiblemente distinto a los otros espacios de la cafetería y fue Margaret la primera en darse cuenta de que parecía más la concesión de una franquicia que un simple lugar para comer dentro de una escuela.

\- Finalmente la modernidad está llegando a este horrendo lugar…- Murmuró al aire, mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa para cuatro, cada una en un lado

\- ¿No te gusta la escuela?- Preguntó la alba, con expectación

\- Me refiero al país en general- La peliazul volteó a ver a la chica de trenza con expresión aburrida -Lo que pasa es que vivía aquí cuando era pequeña… Soy alérgica a los mariscos y al pescado, así que viví mi infancia básicamente comiendo arroz y pasta…-

\- V-Vaya…-

Aiko se puso a pensar que buena parte de los alimentos del país estaban basados en pescados y mariscos, por lo que ciertamente, las comidas a disposición de Margaret eran bastante limitadas.

\- ¡Ahora que lo dices, la comida extranjera me gusta demasiado!- Usagi sonrió entusiasmada, llamando la atención de las tres chicas -Una deliciosa pizza o una rica hamburguesa…-

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?- La peliazul volteó a ver a la Koukin

\- Prefiero la comida tradicional, aunque si está en un plato, me lo como- Respondió con tranquilidad Aiko

\- ¿Y tú, Mei-chan?-

\- Hm… Comida gustarme mucho- La Huo-Long sonrió discreta -Mí… Mí huérfana, así que de niña comer lo que hay, no quejarme y aprender a gustarme toda la comida-

\- Mei-san…- Murmuró acongojada la alba

\- Mei-chan…- Susurró incómoda Usagi

\- Por mera curiosidad…- Margaret retomó la palabra, tratando de aminorar el golpe de la revelación de la china -¿Por qué Fundación estás becada?-

\- Fundación Graude-

La Young alzó la ceja derecha ante la respuesta de la pelirroja y la confusión de las chicas japonesas. Era una fundación muy grande que tenía alcance mundial en la formación y educación de jóvenes, de la ilustre familia Kido, una de las más poderosas de Japón y le sorprendió que una organización de ese tamaño hubiera becado a una chica huérfana como Mei.

\- Es una organización muy grande…- Dijo al aire Margie -Aprovecha la oportunidad-

\- Mí hacerlo- La pelirroja asintió feliz

\- Disculpen la molestia… ¿Qué van a ordenar?-

Finalmente había llegado un joven mesero para tomar las órdenes de las chicas.

\- Para mí sería una hamburguesa doble con queso y todos los ingredientes- La rubia sonrió entusiasmada, porque por alguna razón, su hambre única había regresado e iba a aprovecharlo

\- Mí querer…- Meí se puso a revisar la carta -Hm…- No se tardaba por no saber, sino por tratar de pronunciar bien las cosas -¡Hamburguesa hawaiana, jamón extra!-

\- ¿Algo que sea americano?- La peliazul revisaba la carta

\- La doble tocino, con queso tipo americano encima y salsa búfalo- Replicó el mesero

\- ¡De eso hablaba!- Margaret exclamó con naciente alegría -Pediré una-

\- ¿Y para ti?- El mesero enfocó a la chica peliblanca

\- Yo… Una sencilla con todo, gracias…- Contestó Aiko, bajando la cabeza apenada

\- Entonces repasemos… Doble con queso, hawaiana, doble tocino y sencilla… ¡Vuelvo enseguida!- Contestó el mesero ante el asentimiento de las chicas.

Las chicas comenzaron a platicar de temas triviales, como las materias de la escuela o lo que habían sentido en el primer día del segundo semestre de clases en la Preparatoria Juuban. Para Usagi era reconfortante tener el deseo por primera vez en mucho tiempo de tener amigas como en los viejos tiempos. A su manera, cada una de las chicas con las que convivía en ese momento, mientras esperaban por sus hamburguesas, le recodaban a Usagi las amistades aparentemente sólidas del pasado que tenía con Ami y las demás.

Mei era parecida a Makoto, una chica aparentemente marimacha, pero que era bastante hermosa y no parecía ser una chica violenta conociéndola a fondo, mientras que Aiko, a quien no había tratado realmente hasta ese momento, reflejaba una amabilidad similar a la de Ami, pero más sincera y finalmente, Margie se mostraba como una chica de carácter firme que no era menos intenso que el de Rei…

Pero también eran distintas.

La Young era bastante tranquila para comunicarse y parecía estar siempre en control, la Koukin si bien era amable no parecía ser una chica tan inhibida como se podría pensar y por último, la Huo-Long parecía tener una afinidad a la cultura muy particular y se mostraba como una chica centrada…

\- ¡Aquí tienen!- El mesero interrumpió la charla de las chicas -Buen provecho-

El buen ánimo continuó mientras comían, con el deseo de Mei de conocer el Parque Juuban, mientras que Margaret quería buscar más locales de comida extranjera en la ciudad y Aiko se mostraba muy dispuesta a ayudar a las chicas extranjeras para realizar sus objetivos.

\- Entonces es una cita- Declaró con discreta sonrisa la Young -Mañana después de la escuela-

\- ¡Sí!- Agregó la entusiasta Huo-Long -Ir a bosque, buscar comida por ciudad-

\- Estaré encantada de ayudarlas- La Koukin se mostró sonriente

\- ¡Mañana sin falta, daremos un tour por la ciudad!- Exclamó la rubia con marcado entusiasmo.

…

Las clases continuaron sin nada destacado tras el receso y finalmente, para alivio de Usagi y en menor medida de Aiko, la campana de salida comenzó a sonar y todas las estudiantes comenzaron a dejar el aula en orden. Usagi miró de reojo a sus antiguas amigas dejar el aula, antes de reorientarse hacia lo que parecía ser su nuevo grupo…

\- Bueno… ¿Mañana quedamos después de la escuela?- Preguntó la Koukin con discreta expectativa

\- Eso es perfecto, igual no podía hoy, apenas vamos a mudarnos- Replicó la Young, cruzada de brazos

\- ¡Estar bien! Mí hoy recorrer a pie ruta a casa prestada, aprender a llegar querer- Asintió entusiasta la Huo-Long

\- Entonces así quedamos- Las otras tres chicas asintieron a las palabras de una Tsukino sonriente y con creciente ánimo.

Caminaron juntas hasta la entrada, recorriendo poco a poco toda la escuela y continuando con esa particular buena química que parecían tener entre ellas, hasta que luego de algunos minutos llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, donde esperaba una joven de finas facciones, cruzada de brazos de cabello negro alborotado a los hombros, la cual lucía un uniforme distinto al de las chicas, consistente en falda y medias negras, con un saco de color azul celeste, contrastando con el uniforme de marinero blanco con falda azul y medias blancas de Usagi, Aiko y Mei.

\- Shizuka…- Murmuró la alba a lo bajo

\- ¿La conoces?- Replicó la peliazul, mirando con discreción a la azabache

\- Sí…- Contestó débilmente mientras las cuatro se acercaban a la chica que lucía mayor a ellas.

El grupo se acercó a la pelinegra, quien al notar a la alba, endureció el semblante con discreción, entrecerrando la mirada de forma sutil. Finalmente quedaron frente a frente…

\- Buenas tardes- La pelinegra de ojos ámbar saludó educadamente a las chicas

\- Hola- Respondió Usagi con discreción al sentir una sutil tensión en el ambiente

\- Tarde buena- La pelirroja hizo una sutil referencia

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Contestó la peliazul con indiferencia

\- Tu madre me envió a buscarte-

\- Gracias por venir, Shizuka- Replicó bajando la cabeza

\- Como sea… Vámonos- Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la calle, seguida por la menor de inmediato -Con permiso-

\- Nos vemos mañana, chicas- Aiko se despidió con discreta sonrisa, aunque nuevamente se mostró algo intimidada apenas le dio la espalda a sus nuevas amigas

\- ¿Lo notaron?- Usagi y Mei voltearon a ver a una expectante Margaret -Parecen conocerse, pero no se nota que sean cercanas e incluso ahora, la tal Shizuka parece no querer caminar a la par de Aiko, mientras que Aiko luce inhibida, como si tuviera temor de alcanzarla-

\- Me alegra que no fui la única que lo notó- Suspiró la rubia -Están peleadas o algo por el estilo…-

\- Dos ellas se parecerse- Dijo la pelirroja, mirando a las dos jóvenes caminar hasta que se perdieron de vista -Ojos sus ser igual- Se mostró reflexiva

\- ¿Qué dijo?- La ojiazul volteó a ver a la peliazul

\- Tiene algo de razón, esas dos se parecen…-

\- ¿En serio?- Usagi hizo un puchero de confusión mientras en su mente encimaba los rostros de Aiko y Shizuka -Ahora que lo dices…-

\- ¡Kasumi-chan!-

La Huo-Long y la Tsukino voltearon confundidas a su espalda, mientras que tras ese armonioso grito, la Young se cubrió el rostro con la palma de su mano derecha, visiblemente incómoda…

Notaron entonces que una bella mujer de largo cabello en intenso tono azul y ojos zafiro sobre los cuales lucía unos lentes cuadrados de grueso armazón, ataviada con un traje sastre de color gris, se acercaba sonriente hacia las amigas. Con su mano derecha jalaba un par de maletas con ruedas de larga asa.

\- ¡Hola, Kasumi-chan! ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- La mujer se paró sonriente frente a las chicas

\- ¿Disculpar?- Preguntó confundida la china Mei

\- Creo que nos está confundiendo…- Agregó desconcertada la que llevaba más tiempo en esa preparatoria

\- Usagi, Mei…- Margie suspiró -Les presento a mi mamá, la especialista en idiomas, Kaede Mizuno…- Presentó a su progenitora mostrándola al extender sus manos hacia ella

\- ¡Hola chicas!- Saludó sonriente la recién presentada -Me da gusto que Kasumi-chan ya tenga amigas desde el primer día…-

\- Gustar mucho- La pelirroja hizo una sutil reverencia

\- Mucho gusto- Usagi levantó la mano, sonriente

\- Mamá, ellas son Mei Huo-Long- Mostró a la china -Y Usagi Tsukino- Enseñó a la rubia

\- Veo que tienes problemas con tu japonés- Se acercó a la Huo-Long -Kasumi-chan puede ayudarte, es muy buena con los idiomas-

\- Margaret, mamá…- Refunfuñó la peliazul de cabello corto

\- Tonterías- Replicó sonriente la especialista en idiomas -Eso era allá en América, aquí eres mí Kasumi-chan-

\- Explicar favor por- Dijo Mei, visiblemente confundida

\- Mi nombre completo es Margaret Kasumi Young Mizuno…- Kasumi-chan se cruzó de brazos -Me gusta más mi primer nombre-

\- Ya les darás los detalles después, Kasumi-chan- Intervino Kaede -Ahora tenemos que llegar a casa de tu tía Saeko para establecernos-

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana- Margaret se acercó a su mamá para despedirse de sus amigas, levantando la mano en señal de despedida

\- Nos vemos- Se despidieron la Tsukino y la Huo-Long

\- Bueno…- Usagi miraba partir a la peliazul con su madre -Es hora de ir a casa… ¿Dónde vives, Mei-chan?-

Nuevamente, la china tomó un papel de su maletín y se lo entregó a Usagi, quien comenzó a revisar la dirección escrita en él. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y parpadeó por un par de segundos, para luego sonreírle a su amiga…

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- La risa de la rubia provocó cierta confusión en la pelirroja -¡Somos vecinas! Tu casa queda enfrente de la mía-

\- ¿Serio?- La china sonrió discreta -¡Bien!-

Las dos amigas que se encontraron al comienzo del día, lo terminaron regresando nuevamente por el mismo camino, mientras la rubia continuaba con su explicación del área de Juuban, así como las peculiaridades de la preparatoria y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban frente a sus casas separadas por la calle, en la acera del lado de Usagi, quien no pudo evitar el mencionar que la casa asignada para Mei era prácticamente idéntica a la suya.

\- Bonita casa- Dijo la china con una sonrisa

\- Lo mismo digo, je, je, je- Las dos amigas aumentaron la expresividad de sus gestos

\- Hm…- Nuevamente, la pelirroja se mostraba pensativa

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Cuestionó con naciente preocupación la rubia

\- ¡Mañanar asta, Usagi-chang!- La marcada sonrisa mostrada por la china se le contagió a la japonesa

\- ¡Hasta mañana, Mei-chan!- Respondió la Tsukino con entusiasmo ante el sufijo amistoso que intentó usar su nueva amiga.

La rubia ingresó a su casa y se encontró con la escena de sus padres mirando la televisión en la sala, como la pareja de enamorados que eran. Entró a la casa y tras quitarse los zapatos, se acercó a ellos con una dulce y suave sonrisa, mirando el televisor con curiosidad.

\- Ya vine- Los señores Tsukino voltearon a ver a su hija, notando de inmediato que algo era distinto en ella

\- Vaya, Usagi… Te ves distinta- Ikuko Tsukino observó detenidamente a la rubia -Algo en ti ha cambiado-

\- ¿Hm?- La chica se mostró curiosa

\- Sí… No sé qué es, pero te sienta bastante bien- Agregó Kenji Tsukino con gesto suave y afable -Sea lo que sea, espero que dure mucho-

\- Je, je, je…- La rubia sonrió nerviosa -Bueno, iré a mi habitación…-

La chica de odangos comenzó el camino a su alcoba, sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro tras las palabras de sus padres. Recordó su día, desde el encuentro con su vecina pelirroja, pasando por la inesperada conformación de su nuevo grupo, ahora de cuatro integrantes y luego la comida en la cafetería.

Se sentó al filo de su cama, con la cabeza baja y pensando en ese nuevo grupo de chicas…

Desde aquella lamentable reunión en el Templo Hikawa, Usagi se mantuvo bastante reservada y por primera vez desde su examen a la preparatoria, estuvo concentrada en la escuela el año anterior. Se sentía triste y por ello no había hecho de esfuerzo de buscar nueva amistad, pensando que con el tiempo, sus amigas volverían a su lado… Pero el tiempo sólo le demostró que eso no iba a ocurrir fácilmente.

Y fue Mei, quien simplemente al acercarse con un sincero deseo de amistad, que le había abierto de nuevo esas puertas.

Nuevamente se sentó abrazada de sus piernas…

"Tal vez…" Pensó la chica, mirando hacia la casa del otro lado de la acera "Tal vez debo empezar a caminar hacia delante de nuevo" Su sonrisa finalmente desapareció de su rostro, mostrándose pensativa tras un suave suspiro "¿Sailor Moon? Nuna me gustó tener que lastimar a otras personas… Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo y el mundo está de nuevo en paz… Pero, si es necesario…" Entre sus ropas tomó firmemente su broche roto "Protegeré a mis seres queridos…"

Pensó en sus padres, en su hermano, en su amado Mamoru y… Por un momento pensó en Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako, pero sin realmente proponérselo, aparecieron fugazmente en su mente las imágenes de Mei, Margie y Aiko.

"Así es… El verdadero potencial de una Sailor Guardian surge cuando deseas proteger a un ser querido…"

Asustada con esa misteriosa pero melodiosa voz, levantó la cabeza para voltear a su izquierda y quedar boquiabierta, ya que conforme la luz del sol entraba a su habitación, se manifestaba un aura junto a ella, que gradualmente fue tomando una forma humana, mostrando lentamente su forma, hasta verse como la imagen traslúcida de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta, con sus largas patillas peinadas en trenzas que le llegaban a los hombros. Ataviada con un largo vestido debajo de las rodillas y de mangas largas en color azul, miraba sonriente a la desconcertada rubia.

\- Q-Qué… ¿Qué ocurre?- Usagi estaba realmente sorprendida

\- Hola, Selene… ¿No me recuerdas?- Aquella misteriosa persona suavizó todavía más su sonrisa

\- ¿S-Selene?- Murmuró confundida la rubia

\- Oh, cierto- La desconocida persona cerró los ojos -Ahora tienes una vida distinta a la del Milenio de Plata… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Nuevamente volvió a enfocar sus orbes almendra en la ojiazul

\- U-Usagi… Usagi Tsukino-

\- Ya veo… Bueno, yo me llamo Soara… Recuerda un poco, Sel, Usagi…- La afable expresión de aquella misteriosa mujer comenzó a remover recuerdos en lo más profundo de la memoria de la Princesa de la Luna…

…

_El hermoso jardín del Palacio de la Luna rebosaba de vida, lleno de aves, flores y un pasto verde tan perfecto que más parecía una alfombra enorme…_

_Y en ese lugar, la pequeña princesa Selene, con apenas unos 5 años de edad, caminaba con tranquilidad, mirando curiosa toda la hermosa flora del lugar y terminó por sentarse en el césped, sonriendo feliz ante el trinar de los pajaritos y el rico olor de las bellas flores._

_\- Hola, Selene…-_

_La pequeña princesa de cabellos plateados levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la figura de una joven adolescente de alrededor de 16 años, con cabello castaño de coleta alta y trenzas en las patillas, ataviada con un uniforme de Sailor Guardian, con vivos y listones amarillos y naranjas, que le sonreía cálidamente._

_\- ¡Tía…!- La pequeña se levantó de inmediato para acercarse a la joven y abrazarla de las piernas con visible entusiasmo_

_\- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó mientras le revolvía suavemente la cabellera -Espero que te hayas portado bien y hayas sido una buena niña-_

_\- ¡Sí!- Asintió la rubia, sin soltarse de las piernas de su tía -Pasé la clase de etiqueta y la de vestuario…- Hizo un puchero de graciosa inconformidad -Pero son aburridas…-_

_\- Je, je, je…- La castaña sonrió de forma maliciosa -Pues…- Tomó a su sobrina entre sus brazos y la levantó para ponerla sobre sus hombros -¡Te enseñaré algo divertido!-_

_Durante varios minutos, la alegre princesa recorrió todo el jardín a gran velocidad con la niña en hombros, que iba sumamente animada, como cualquier niña normal que disfrutaba de un juego infantil y no como la Princesa de la Luna y futura gobernante del Milenio de Plata…_

…

\- Vagamente… Pero creo que comienzo a recordar…- Usagi sonrió suavemente, con ese recuerdo de la imagen de su vida pasada como una niña sonriente y feliz

\- Entiendo, Usagi…- La castaña cerró los ojos, suavizando su expresión -Bueno… Lo importante ahora es que finalmente puedo llegar a ti desde aquellos días-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó la Tsukino, confundida

\- No sé qué haya pasado, pero algo en ti ha cambiado- La mujer le sonrió al a joven

"Justo lo que dijeron mis padres…" Pensó la rubia fugazmente

\- Ahora estaré cerca de ti, cuando me necesites, puesto que una nueva generación de Sailor Guardians ha nacido…- La castaña traslúcida mostró pesar en su expresión -Lamento no haber estado antes a tu lado, pero las que somos almas consejeras, sólo podemos aparecer para las Sailor Guardians que tienen la convicción de luchar…-

\- Ahora entiendo…- Murmuró pensativa la Tsukino.

Desde que Luna apareció en su vida y le reveló su misión, ella realmente nunca había deseado tomar ese papel, puesto que no le gustaba pelear para nada. Le dolía lastimar a las personas e incluso a los enemigos trataba de ofrecerles la mano, como las Ayakashi Sisters o el Amazoness Quartet.

Sin embargo, su ideal ahora era luchar para proteger a sus seres queridos, porque posiblemente así, creía, sería digna de recuperar la amistad de sus compañeras Sailor…

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?!- Usagi sacó sorprendida su broche de su bolsillo, ya que estaba brillando con un tono plateado

\- El Broche de la Luna está…- Murmuró Soara con evidente asombro.

El objeto pronto fue envuelto por la luz y poco a poco comenzó a cambiar, alargándose al tiempo que se volvía más delgado y finalmente, cuando el objeto dejó de brillar, se reveló como una Pluma de Transformación igual a que recibieran Ami, Rei y Makoto de Luna al revelarse su destino como Sailor Guardians. Tenía la parte inferior de un tono gris y en la parte superior lucía el grabado dorado de la Luna.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- Usagi estaba realmente sorprendida

\- Tal parece que tu broche sintió la convicción de tus sentimientos y desea ayudarte a lograr tu deseo…- Replicó Soara con una suave sonrisa

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- La rubia se mostró confundida

\- Bueno… Los poderes originales de las Sailor Guardians surgen de las Plumas de Transformación, que fueron otorgadas al Reino de la Luna por la orden antigua que vigila la Ambrosía… Éstas reconocen a sus dueñas, las buscan para unir fuerzas y crecer juntas…- Soara aumentó la expresividad de su sonrisa -Puede decirse que se vinculan a la Sailor Guardian para compartir sus sentimientos…-

\- Ya veo…-

Usagi recordó aquél momento durante la invasión de Alan y Ann, que debido a su deseo de vivir una vida normal, sus poderes se fueron debilitando paulatinamente al punto en que su broche tuvo que recibir el poder del Cristal de Plata por medio de la intervención de la Reina Serenity para poder continuar con su misión…

Y ahora sucedía lo contrario.

Su broche destruido, era capaz de renacer por sí mismo como una Pluma de Transformación para darle una nueva oportunidad de cumplir con su misión gracias a la fuerza de sus sentimientos…

\- Es por eso…- Tomó con solemnidad su nueva Pluma de Transformación, posándola sobre su pecho -Es por eso que podré volver a ser Sailor Moon cuando haga falta-

\- Así es…- La castaña asintió -Se dice que esas plumas son capaces de crecer y evolucionar así como lo hagan sus dueñas… Aunque me sorprende que no sepas sobre eso…-

\- Bueno- Replicó la rubia, pensativa -Conforme aparecían nuevos enemigos, Luna les daba nuevas Varitas de Transformación a las chicas…-

\- Entiendo… A partir de las originales Plumas, se hicieron objetos mejorados- Replicó Soara suavemente

\- Pero… Aunque sea con ésta pluma, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, tía…- La chica sonrió cálidamente

\- Yo, creo en ti- Replicó la castaña -Y aunque sólo sea de ésta forma, siempre que me necesites, estaré aquí…-

Tía y sobrina, genuinamente felices, entonces miraron a través de la ventana cómo el sol terminaba por ocultarse en el horizonte…

…

Aiko y Shizuka llegaban a una amplia mansión ubicada en una zona residencial no muy lejos de la Preparatoria Juuban. Ingresaron en silencio y como generalmente veían los vigilantes, la azabache delante y algunos pasos atrás la alba. En sentido contrario, saliendo de la elegante residencia, Mamoru Chiba se dirigía a la salida y cruzaron sus caminos separados por un par de metros, volteándose de reojo ambos pelinegros sin detenerse ni girar sus cabezas para luego regresar sus miradas al frente.

Finalmente las dos jóvenes entraron a la mansión…

\- ¡Bienvenidas, señoritas!- Dijo una sirvienta madura ataviada con un pulcro uniforme, que le sonrió a las dos cálidamente

\- Gracias, Mikoto- Shizuka sonrió suavemente -Me alegra ver que estés mejor… Estaré en mi habitación por si necesitas algo…- Dijo para subir a la planta alta a través de la amplia escalera contigua -Pero si no se te ofrece algo a ti, no deseo ser molestada- Se detuvo unos segundos sin voltear y luego continuó su camino

\- Sí, señorita Morisato…- Replicó con un suave asentimiento

\- Buenas tardes, Mikoto-san… ¿Qué tal su día?- Agregó la peliblanca, deteniéndose a conversar con la mujer canosa, sonriendo cálidamente

\- Bien, señorita Koukin…- Mikoto le sonrió bellamente -Al parecer mi presión está controlada por fin-

\- ¡Qué bueno!- Replicó la chica, sonriente

\- Por cierto, señorita Koukin, su madre avisó que el vuelo de Hokkaido se retrasaría por el clima, estará aquí por la mañana…-

\- Gracias, Mikoto-san…- Aiko suavizó su sonrisa -Entonces creo que iré a entrenar un poco… ¿Papá ya volvió?-

\- Sí, está en el despacho, acaba de recibir a un médico para la beca Miyamoto- Contestó Mikoto

\- De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo, Mikoto-san…-

La situación familiar de Aiko Koukin era bastante compleja…

Su padre era el destacado empresario Takashi Miyamoto, la concibió con su madre 16 años atrás y como tal ese no era el problema, sino que ese hombre estaba casado y tenía una niña producto de ese matrimonio, Shizuka…

La azabache y la alba eran medias hermanas.

Todo era como se esperaría de una familia en esa condición: en su papel de amante, Airu Koukin aceptaba ese rol siempre y cuando no le faltara nada a ella y a su hija. Takeshi cumplió ese papel sin mayores complicaciones… Pero cuando las niñas tenían alrededor de 6 años, la madre de Shizuka, Akari Morisato, desapareció misteriosamente y no se le volvió a ver. Luego de un par de años, el señor Miyamoto decidió llevar a Airu a su hogar, para que tomara el papel de señora de la casa ante la ausencia de la desaparecida mujer y como era de esperarse, la relación de Shizuka con las nuevas habitantes de la casa siempre fue conflictiva.

La azabache nunca aceptó de buena manera a las Koukin, pero dado que su padre era quien tenía la última palabra, tuvo que hacerse a la idea y por lógica, por más que quiso ser imparcial en un comienzo, Airu terminaba por privilegiar a su hija, algo que fracturó la relación de cordialidad que teóricamente debió existir en la mansión Miyamoto y para evitarse conflictos, Shizuka y Airu terminaron por tener un pacto silencioso, donde la Koukin no se metía en los asuntos de la Morisato y la hija del primer matrimonio no se metía con las Koukin fuera de la convivencia obligatoria, aunque cedía un poco si no le afectaba, como ir por Aiko a la escuela si había necesidad y no estaba ocupada.

Pero al final, para Shizuka, las Koukin ocupaban lugares que a su criterio no les correspondían y más que nada Airu, estaba en la posición que debería ser de su madre…

Debido a ello, la relación entre las medias hermanas era prácticamente inexistente.

\- Bien, creo que haré mi tarea ahora para tener tiempo mañana para nuestra salida…-

La Koukin ya recorría la planta alta de la casa rumbo a su habitación, pasando por la puerta de Shizuka, la cual tenía un letrero con su nombre en un tallado de madera con forma de rosa y en alfabeto latino con letra cursiva. Se detuvo delante de la entrada por un instante y amagó con tocar la puerta, pero en el último minuto se abstuvo y continuó su camino a su habitación, la cual estaba tres puertas después. El letrero de su puerta era una katana caricaturizada con su nombre escrito en Kanji.

\- Bueno, creo que fue un buen día…- La chica murmuró y se sentó al filo de su amplia cama de cobijas rosas y sábanas de encaje, con cojines y almohadas con forma de corazones

\- Me alegra oír eso…-

A su lado comenzó a manifestarse una sutil aura dorada, que poco a poco comenzó a aumentar de intensidad para tomar gradualmente la forma de una joven de largo cabello amarillo coronado con un moño rojo en la parte posterior y un vestido naranja sobrio de tirantes, la cual le sonrió cálidamente a la chica de trenza, quien correspondió el gesto.

Los ojos azules de la persona traslúcida se encontraron con los orbes ámbar de la Koukin…

\- Buenas tardes, Aphrodite-san- La alba hizo una sutil reverencia

\- No seas tan formal, Aiko- Replicó la joven con sonrisa jovial -Ya tenemos un tiempo que nos conocemos-

\- Lo siento, Aphrodite-san- La aludida sonrió con burla -Lo hice de nuevo… ¿Cierto?-

\- Sí, lo hiciste de nuevo…- Asintió la rubia sonriente

\- Bueno Aphrodite…- Se detuvo antes de agregar el sufijo -Todavía me sorprende el parecido que tiene con Minako-san… Son idénticas-

\- Al menos en apariencia sí…- La princesa de Venus en el Milenio de Plata se mostró melancólica "Porque yo jamás habría abandonado a Selene…" Retomó su semblante animoso -¿Y cómo te sientes?-

\- Bueno…- La chica bajó la mirada -Todavía estoy algo sorprendida, pero a la vez, estoy contenta, porque puedo hacer algo por la gente… Cuando miraba a las Sailor Guardians en la televisión, pensaba en lo asombrosas que eran y cómo protegían a las personas y resolvían problemas extraños en la ciudad… Y pensaba, que yo quería ser una de ellas, así que, ahora es mi oportunidad de aportar algo para mi hogar-

\- Eres muy noble, Aiko…- Aphrodite sonrió suavemente -Y estoy segura que lo harás bien…-

\- Eso deseo- La alba levantó la mirada, decidida -Quiero proteger a todos mis seres queridos, a mamá, a papá, a mis amigas… Y a mi hermana, a Shizuka…-

\- Pero…- Murmuró confundida la rubia

\- Yo sé que no nos llevamos bien y estamos alejadas, pero la quiero por ser mi hermana, por eso algún día alcanzaré su corazón y nos llevaremos bien- Agregó la Koukin, firme

\- Es cierto- La Princesa de Venus en el Milenio de Plata asintió -Lo lograrás…-

\- Bueno, es hora de entrenar…- La chica se levantó de la cama con elegancia.

…

Margaret miraba con expresión aburrida la conversación que su madre sostenía con su tía, una mujer cabello azul corto y elegante uniforme médico. Estaban reunidas en el apartamento de Saeko Mizuno junto con aquella chica que compartía su apellido materno en su salón, Ami.

Resultaba que las jóvenes peliazules eran primas.

Sus madres eran hermanas y fuera de sus estilos de cabello, eran realmente parecidas. Se encontraban en el comedor del departamento de la familia Mizuno, con las hermanas platicando amenamente sobre el tiempo que no se había visto, en tanto que las estudiantes se mostraban bastante más silenciosas, con una Ami de expresión incierta sin terminar de animarse a entablar conversación con Margaret…

"Es un milagro que no me esté durmiendo ahora…" La aburrida estadounidense recargaba la barbilla sobre su mano derecha, cuyo codo estaba sobre la mesa "Esto es soporífero…"

"Kasumi parece ser un tanto especial, así que me acercaré con cautela" Pensó la afamada chica genio japonesa "Y no creo que haya dormido bien durante su viaje"

\- Oye, Kasumi-chan- Saeko Mizuno tomó la palabra, haciendo que la aludida girara sus ojos hacia ella sin mover el resto de su cuerpo -Ami-chan y tú podrían dar un paseo mañana para que te vuelvas a familiarizar con la ciudad-

\- Tengo un compromiso mañana…- Dijo distraídamente

\- Es que no te lo he contado, hermana- Intervino la animada Kaede -Cuando fui por ella, Kasumi-chan ya tenía amigas, seguro quedó con ellas mañana… ¿Verdad?-

\- Margie, mamá…- Suspiró la chica sin uniforme -Y sí, quedé con ellas después de la escuela…-

\- Bueno, será en otra oportunidad- La madre de Ami dijo para luego retomar la charla con su hermana -Y dime, Kaede… ¿Ya encontraste dónde impartir clases?-

\- Sí, en la Universidad Juuban había una vacante para profesora de idiomas y con mi preparación de especialidad en 5 idiomas fue pan comido para mí, jo, jo, jo-

\- Eh, Kasumi…- Ami tanteó a su prima, quien la miró de reojo -¿Gustas que te lleve a la habitación que compartiremos estos días?-

\- Sí- La chica de ojos grises se puso de pie "Lo que sea por no seguir más en esta mesa…"

\- Siéntete como en casa, Kasumi-chan- Saeko le sonrió a su sobrina

\- Gracias…- Asintió suavemente "Aunque eso lo dudo…"

Las dos estudiantes entonces se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica genio, en la que había una bolsa de dormir azul junto a la cama. Margaret como respuesta metió su maleta a la habitación y al darse cuenta de que dormiría en ese improvisado lugar, suspiró largamente para hacerse a la idea y a continuación dirigirse al baño de la habitación, cuya entrada era visible en una esquina del lugar.

\- Kasumi, esto es inesperado, pero la verdad estoy contenta de que tú y la tía Kaede hayan venido, es raro que nos visite familia… Generalmente somos nosotras quienes visitamos al abuelo en su casa- Ami se sentó sonriente al filo de su cama -¿Lo conoces?-

\- Cuando era niña lo vi una vez- Replicó desde el baño, abriéndose el párpado derecho con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano diestra para quitarse un lente de contacto y colocarlo en un estuche blanco que había sacado previamente de su bolsillo "Pero me desagradó bastante…" Pensó mientras hacía el proceso en su otro ojo

\- Ya veo… ¿Y qué te pareció la escuela?- La chica de uniforme preguntó curiosa

\- Para ser honesta, es bastante aburrida…- Dijo mientras se acercaba a su maleta caminando con la mirada entrecerrada y apoyándose en lo que tuviera cerca -Ya había olvidado lo aburridas que son las escuelas en este país…- De su equipaje sacó unos gruesos lentes de armazón cuadrado y negro para ponérselos -Pero hay cosas interesantes también…- Pensó fugazmente en las chicas que había conocido ese día

\- Veo que también usas lentes… ¿Sufres de mirada cansada?-

\- -7 dioptrías en cada ojo por mi miopía grave- Dijo la chica, ajustándose los lentes -Desde niña he sido un topo bajo el sol de mediodía, por decirlo de alguna manera…-

\- ¿En serio?- Murmuró sorprendida la chica genio -¿Y cómo estás?-

\- Con lentes de contacto evito usar estos telescopios fuera de casa, así que supongo que bien- Contestó mientras sacaba una laptop de su maleta y se sentaba sobre la bolsa de dormir para encenderla

\- Veo que personalizaste tu computadora- Ami observaba curiosa a su prima teclear su contraseña para iniciar esa laptop de carcasa negra con toque personalizados de una guitarra violeta de humo en relieve y una letra 'N' estilizada en la esquina superior derecha, además de mostrar un sistema operativo que no había visto previamente

\- Un poco…- Empezó a teclear con celeridad

\- ¿Quieres la clave de internet?- La chica genio ofreció con una sonrisa, recibiendo una sonrisa sutil como respuesta de su prima, que no volteó a verla

\- Acabo de conseguirla…- Dijo Margie sin dejar de teclear comandos en la ventana de programación

"¿Pudo hackear el módem que yo configuré para aumentar su seguridad?" Ami se mostró sorprendida por la habilidad de Kasumi -Oye, Kasumi…-

\- ¡Hello Daddy!- La chica sonrió al enlazarse la videollamada que había realizado mientras sorprendía a su prima -¿Cómo estás?-

\- ¡Hola, hija!- Replicó un hombre afroamericano de cabello a rape que era visible por la pantalla -¿Qué tal te va en Japón?-

\- Es aburrido como cuando era niña, pero al menos ya hay más locales de comida rápida y todo eso- Contestó con un entusiasmo que no había tenido previamente

\- ¿Y esa chica tan bella? ¿Quién es?- Se enfocó en una Ami que saludó apenada y tímidamente

\- Es mi prima Ami, sobrina de mamá- Replicó Kasumi -Nos estamos quedando con ella y la tía Saeko-

\- Ya veo…- Replicó el hombre que Ami vio en la ventana del videochat que se llamaba M. Derek Young

\- Y… ¿Qué haces despierto? Allá son las 4 de la mañana de hoy-

\- Tengo conferencia en la facultad y quiero ir preparado, ya sabes, con mi café puedo estar sin dormir, aunque el fin de semana caeré rendido…- Replicó el hombre, sonriente y con bolsas visibles en los ojos, para luego bostezar -Pero eso no importa… ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día es escuela?-

\- Pudo haber sido peor- Sonrió de lado -Pero… Hay gente interesante-

\- Me alegra oír eso- Replicó Derek -Espero que sea mucho mejor que aquí- La ojigris suspiró suavemente

\- Yo también…-

\- Bueno hija, nos vemos en las vacaciones de verano, pero no olvides las videollamadas… ¿Estamos?-

\- Claro, Daddy- Asintió la chica

\- Buenas noches, corazón-

\- Buenos días, daddy…-

_Conexión terminada…_

\- Bueno, es hora de dormir…- Dijo en inglés mientras apagaba su computadora

\- Oye, Kasumi…- Ami tanteó cautelosa a su prima

\- ¿Hm?- Gimió sin dejar de quitarse su ropa para quedar en ropa interior y sacar una camisa holgada de tirantes para usarla a manera de pijama

\- Aiko es una chica cumplida con sus deberes y responsable, de Mei no puedo opinar hasta conocerla mejor…- Se mostró seria, llamando la atención de su prima -Pero… Si te soy sincera, no deberías convivir con Usagi fuera de lo estrictamente necesario-

\- ¿La conoces?-

\- Desde secundaria somos compañeras y un tiempo fuimos amigas, pero la verdad es irresponsable con la escuela, para ella todo es jugar y diversión, además de que no se toma las cosas importantes en serio…- Margaret le dio la espalda a su anfitriona para guardar su ropa en su maleta

\- Eso no me afecta- Kasumi guardó desordenadamente su ropa y forzó su maleta para que cerrara -Soy una estudiante de bajo rendimiento, así que no me importa eso…- Sonrió con cierta malicia -De hecho, me cayó bastante bien, Ami-

\- E-Eh…- La chica genio se quedó sin palabras ante la declaración de su prima

\- Por cierto… ¿Me prestas un uniforme para mañana?-

\- C-Claro…-

\- Gracias, prima…- Margie afiló más su sonrisa.

…

\- ¡Buen provecho!-

Mei cenaba animada en la mesa de su cocina un gran plato de tallarines chinos en compañía de una anciana de expresión dulce y una mirada rubí, que lucía suelto su largo cabello totalmente canoso, usando un traje chino de chaleco rojo y pantalones holgado de color blanco con zapatos negros.

\- Es reconfortante saber que te haya ido bien en tu primer día, Mei- Dijo la mujer mayor en perfecto chino

\- ¡Gracias, Maestra!- La pelirroja asintió, feliz por comer uno de sus alimentos favoritos y por usar su idioma libremente

\- Bueno… Ya que te estás adaptando tan bien…- La chica observó expectante a la mujer, sin dejar de sorber con discreción unos tallarines -Creo que podemos retomar tu entrenamiento-

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Exclamó con notorio entusiasmo apenas pasó bocado -¡Eso es genial!-

\- Me alegra que te entusiasme la idea, porque realmente trabajaremos duro ésta vez- La anciana asintió suavemente a sus palabras

\- Eso era lo que quería oír- La pelirroja se mostró decidida

\- Y bueno… Ahora sí cuéntame todos los pormenores de tu primer día en el colegio-

\- Bueno, conocí a ésta chica que vive enfrente, Usagi-chang- Mei se mostró sonriente -No sé, pero me agradó bastante desde que la vi dirigirse rumbo a la escuela-

\- Es muy bueno que ya tengas amigas, Mei- La anciana se mostró tranquila y apacible -¿Y cómo son?-

\- Bueno, son 3 por ahora- La Huo-Long se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa -Usagi es bastante alegre, aunque parece ocultar una profunda tristeza, Aiko se ve que también guarda esos sentimientos tristes tras una máscara de tranquilidad y educación, mientras que Margaret es un enigma, simplemente no puedo leerla…-

\- Y… ¿Confías en ella?- La anciana se mostró expectante

\- Mi instinto me dice que puedo confiar en ella, no lo sé, pero no me siento preocupada por su presencia, de hecho, a su estilo es única y agradable-

\- Entiendo…- Murmuró la mujer, oyendo atenta a la chica

\- Sí… Creo que son ellas- Mei sonrió suavemente -Por fin he conocido a una buenas amigas-

\- Bueno, no puedes decirlo tan a la ligera, toda la vida te la has pasado entrenando y conoces muy poco del mundo, pero si eso crees, sólo puedes confirmar o desmentir eso viviendo la experiencia- Sentenció la mujer mayor

\- Es cierto- Sonrió suavemente -Sólo podré saberlo cuando lo viva…-

\- Muy bien, Mei- La mujer se puso de pie -Entonces es hora de dar el siguiente paso en tu formación… Pero eso ya será mañana- La pelirroja se fue de espalda al suelo

\- ¡No juegue así conmigo, Maestra!- Mei se levantó del piso para luego acomodar la silla en su lugar

\- Vamos, Mei…- La anciana sonrió suavemente -Has esperado mucho, así que sólo una noche más no tiene por qué ser demasiado… La paciencia es una virtud-

\- Sí…- La pelirroja se mostró más calmada -Tiene razón, Maestra…-

\- Bueno- La anciana estiró la espalda para luego adentrarse a la casa -Llegó la hora de dormir… Mañana tienes que amanecer bien descansada-

\- Sí, Maestra…- La Huo-Long asintió, para seguir a la mujer mayor rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Y así finalizaba el día en la casa de las nuevas vecinas de las Tsukino, el último día tranquilo que Usagi y sus nuevas amigas tendrían…

…

**Notas**

Bien, he empezado el fic con la presentación de las chicas que serán las nuevas Sailor en la historia. En un comienzo lo pensaba hacer gradualmente, pero la verdad que es quiero llegar a ciertos momentos en la historia y pues, quiero explorar con prontitud el desarrollo de cada una de éstas chicas, cada una única en carácter y forma de ser, con el fin de eventuales confrontaciones con Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako de forma más compleja que apoyo para Usagi.

Lushan es una región de China que se traslada al japonés como Rozan… ¿Les suena?

Creo que es todo por ahora.


	3. 2 En el horizonte

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

**Capítulo 2: En el horizonte**

…

El día ni siquiera había comenzado y Usagi ya se encontraba en el Parque Juuban.

Tendida bocarriba en el suelo, había hecho un esfuerzo físico como nunca antes… Guiada por el alma de Soara, había comenzado a entrenar: la chica perezosa, realizó un entrenamiento severo, empezando con 2 vueltas al parque en cuclillas, 5 series de 10 lagartijas y el mismo número de abdominales.

Estaba exhausta, respirando agitada y con los ojos cerrados. Había empezado a las 5 de la mañana con la meta de hacerse tan fuerte, que pudiera recuperar a sus amigas. La mujer traslúcida, miraba cruzada de brazos y expresión seria a su sobrina…

\- Ya… Ya no puedo…- Traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la rubia -Es… Mucho-

\- Yo creo en ti- Dijo seria la castaña -¡Levántate! Tal vez estés agotada, pero tu corazón late con fuerza- Usagi abrió los ojos, sorprendida -Tú no eres una perdedora que se rinde fácilmente… ¡Demuéstramelo!-

Poco a poco, lentamente, comenzó a darse vuelta, para poder posar sus manos en el suelo y comenzar a levantarse lentamente. Apretando los dientes, con visible esfuerzo, se levantó para quedar primero como si estuviera en cuatro patas y luego, levantándose con lentitud, tambaleándose hacia atrás antes de conseguirlo finalmente.

\- Pude… Pude hacerlo…- La rubia esbozó una sonrisa en su maltrecho rostro, para sí misma -Pero estoy deshecha…-

\- Será poco a poco, pero siempre que te dediques de corazón, serás capaz de superar tus límites día a día…- Soara cerró los ojos -Y aparte, después de esto, tienes que hacer tu vida diaria, ir al escuela, hacer la tarea, estar con tus amigas y demás…-

\- ¿Es en serio?- Preguntó horrorizada la Tsukino

\- Sí… Ahora vuelve a casa, que se te puede hacer tarde…-

…

En el salón de clases transcurrieron las cosas con normalidad. Algunos asientos detrás del frente, las cuatro nuevas amigas estaban sentadas en fila, con Usagi y Aiko al centro, la rubia a la izquierda de la alba, junto a a la Koukin estaba la estadounidense y a la izquierda de la Tukino se ubicó la china.

Discretamente, Usagi se la pasó bostezando buena parte del tiempo, ante la sutil curiosidad de sus nuevas amigas. Las clases pasaron de forma lenta para la reencarnación de Selene, que al borde de la inconsciencia tomó las notas que pudo. Cuando finalmente sonó la campana del receso, Usagi no se molestó en ser discreta a la hora de dejar caer la cara sobre su pupitre, provocando un sonido estruendoso que llamó la atención de sus nuevas amigas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Usagi-chang?- Debido al desconcierto, Mei habló en chino

\- Relájate, al parecer sólo está cansada- Kasumi replicó en el idioma de la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos -¿Hiciste deporte temprano?- Cuestionó en el idioma nipón

\- Algo así…- Murmuró cansada la chica

\- Así estuve yo la primera vez que empecé a entrenar en el club de esgrima- Aiko se acercó atenta a la chica -¿Preferirías que comiéramos aquí?-

\- No sé…- Usagi se levantó con rostro perezoso -Sólo quiero comer algo delicioso…-

\- Igual mi yo- Agregó la Huo-Long -Comida deliciosa…-

\- Em…- Aiko sonrió apenada -Yo hice de comer, les traje algo, si gustan…-

\- Veamos qué tienes- Margie respondió con naciente curiosidad

\- ¡Sí!- Mei agregó entusiasta

\- Quiero comida…- Murmuró débilmente la rubia.

La Koukin se acercó a su mochila y sacó de ella cuatro bento de comida bien cubiertas con una tela de encaje.

\- Miren, ésta es mi forma de darle la bienvenida a Mei-san- Tomó la caja de encima y se la ofreció a la pelirroja, que la tomó curiosa -Para Margie tengo ésta- Tomó la siguiente y se la ofreció, tomándola la peliazul con naciente curiosidad -Ésta es para ti, Usagi-san- La tercera caja fue para la agotada ojiazul -Y ésta es para mí…-

Con creciente ilusión vio a sus amigas abrir las cajas y su sonrisa fue plena cuando notó que cada una se notaba feliz por el contenido de ellas…

\- Bolitas de arroz y camarones fritos…- Usagi sonrió feliz y lloró graciosamente conmovida

\- ¡Costillas de cerdo agridulces!- La Huo-Long exclamó emocionada en su lengua materna

\- ¿Alitas?- La chica japonesa-estadounidense se mostró sorprendida -Con salsa búfalo y todo…- Volteó a ver seria a la chica de cabello blanco, quien se cohibió con la firme mirada de la Young, quien sin apartar sus ojos de ella probó una de las piezas de pollo luego de mojarla en salsa

\- ¿T-Te gustó?- Cuestionó Aiko entre expectante y temerosa, obteniendo un silencio que le pareció eterno por parte de Kasumi

\- Bien…- Dijo de forma fría -Esto… Esto es… ¡Es exquisito!- La chica comenzó a comer desenfrenadamente una a una, rápidamente, cada una de las 12 alitas de pollo que su amiga le había preparado

\- Me, me alegra que te gustaran, Margie…- Miraba entre sorprendida y desconcertada como esa chica comía su platillo como si fueran las últimas alitas del planeta

\- ¿Hm…?- Usagi observó la inesperada reacción de su amiga extrajera y se decidió a probar un camarón, masticando lenta y suavemente "¡Está tan rico como la comida que hace Makoto!" Los ojos de la rubia se volvieron dos corazones -¡Esto está delicioso!- Su velocidad y voracidad incluso superaban a las de Margaret para comer

\- ¿En serio?- Murmuró en mandarín la sorprendida pelirroja -A ver…- Comió con recato una de las varias costillas en su recipiente -Aiko-chan- Dijo con naturalidad en japonés

\- ¿Hm?- Aiko la volteó a ver, reaccionando a la voraz reacción de sus amigas

\- ¡Estar delicioso muy!- Agregó feliz, para seguir comienzo con marcada tranquilidad en comparación a las otras dos

\- ¡Me alegra que les haya gustado!- La Koukin sonrió plenamente…

La vida de la Koukin estaba llena de lujos, pero los años que la marcaron fueron los primeros de su vida, donde vivía humildemente en un departamento con su madre en la condición de amante de su padre. Las dos cocinaban juntas y ella era feliz, aprendiendo mucho sobre ello, ya que esos momentos eran inolvidables y la cercanía de ambas era perfecta. Sin embargo, llegó ese momento en que su padre las llevó a la mansión Miyamoto para que Airu tomara el lugar de la desaparecida esposa de Takashi y la mujer simplemente quedó deslumbrada por la opulencia y el estilo de vida de las altas esferas, dejando atrás esos momentos para que de la cocina se encargara la servidumbre y vivir como toda una señora de la alta sociedad.

Pero Aiko jamás olvidó sus raíces ni esos bellos momentos…

Por eso se enfocó en mantenerse honesta con sus sentimientos y siempre recordar su vida anterior, cocinando por ella misma y siempre ser amable y educada con los demás, por eso no se relacionaba con los hijos de otros empresarios y cuando su padre le dijo que al igual que Shizuka, estaría en escuela pública para tener un bajo perfil y evitar ser vista como objeto de algún posible secuestro, razón por la que ella y su media hermanas llevaban por delante el apellido materno, le sentó bien, así podría seguir siendo ella misma, feliz y amable con los demás, además de alegrarse desde lo más profundo de su corazón al ver a la gente disfrutar de su comida.

Y por eso no había nada que supiera mejor para ella que comer su comida mientras alguien disfrutaba de lo que ella cocinaba…

…

Las cuatro chicas salían del baño más cercano a la entrada de la escuela luego de cambiarse la ropa para empezar su salida por la zona…

Usagi usaba un vestido azul sin mangas a las rodillas, de tirantes y debajo tenía una playera de color blanco, calzando zapatos azules de tacón bajo.

Aiko lucía una camisa blanca con un estampado de la flor de lis, pantalones ajustados de rosa debajo de la rodilla y zapatillas negras, abrigada por una chamarra de mezclilla negra.

Mei vestía un qipao chino de color rojo y un pantalón azul holgado con zapatos negros, dejando sus brazos totalmente descubiertos.

Kasumi portaba una camisa negra de estampado blanco con la leyenda 'Bad Girl' en el pecho, pantalones de mezclilla azules, tenis de bota blancos y sus dos brazos llenos de pulseras.

\- ¿Y?- La chica estadounidense volteó a ver a sus amigas, mientras las cuatro caminaban a la par por la acera -¿A dónde vamos primero?-

\- ¿Qué tal si comemos? ¡Allá hay un restaurante de pizza!- La rubia señaló un letrero que llamó la atención de las cuatro amigas

\- ¿Mama Jane's?- Leyó Mei con su inglés básico

\- Creo que me suena- Dijo la Koukin -Es una cadena de Estados Unidos, creo…-

\- ¡Finalmente la mejor pizza del mundo llegó a este horrible lugar!- Margie ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a sus amigas y se dirigió al restaurante con clara intensión de comer

\- Bueno, sigámosla- Usagi fue la primera en ir hacia el mismo lugar que Margie

\- Vayamos entonces- Dijo Aiko, a lo que Mei asintió con la cabeza.

Las tres chicas pronto entraron al restaurante, donde la peliazul ya ocupaba una mesa para cuatro y miraba el menú con detenimiento.

\- ¿Qué pizza les gusta?- Preguntó la Young, sin apartar la mirada de las opciones

\- Hawaiana- Replicó la pelirroja

\- La verdad, a mí me gustan todos los ingredientes, excepto los pescaditos que no me acuerdo cómo se llaman- Contestó la rubia

\- Sí, asco con las anchoas- Kasumi dijo, mirando de reojo a Usagi -¿Y tú?- Rodó los ojos hacia la alba

\- Cualquier especialidad está bien para mí- Fue la respuesta de Aiko

\- Tú la vas a escoger- Finalmente Margaret colocó el menú frente a la Koukin -Tómalo como el agradecimiento por esas suculentas alitas…-

\- Eh… ¿No tienen problema?- Volteó a ver a la Huo-Long y a la Tsukino, a lo que la primera negó con la cabeza y la segunda le sonrió dulcemente

\- Elige la que quieras- Usagi asintió sonriente

\- Bueno… En ese caso, creo que la Hawaiana está bien…-

Margaret Kasumi Young Mizuno era una chica algo particular.

Mientras las chicas esperaban por la pizza, se pusieron a conversar sobre los pormenores del día en la escuela. Para Margie, Usagi si bien no le parecía la persona más inteligente del mundo por lo que mostró durante las obligatorias participaciones en clase del día, le agradaba por su forma de ser alegre y dulce. Una persona ingenua como ella no podía fingir esa personalidad y por situaciones que había vivido durante su infancia, ella valoraba mucho más eso que el rendimiento académico por el que su prima Ami le había recomendado no socializar con ella.

Aiko era incluso más dulce que la chica rubia y ese gesto espontáneo de llevarle su botana favorita sin proponérselo, lo valoró bastante, ya que si bien las cadenas de comida de pizza y hamburguesa estaban expandiéndose por el mundo, las cadenas de alitas todavía no tenían ese auge y posiblemente pasarían años para que llegaran a Japón de forma masiva… Pero con esas deliciosas alitas caseras, no necesitaba que esas cadenas llegaran a su tierra natal…

Y Mei era todavía más rara que las otras dos. Una joven alta para el estándar japonés y que tenía apariencia de buscapleitos por su físico atlético; a leguas se veía que practicaba algún tipo de arte marcial y que estaba en plena forma. Seguramente hacía ejercicio por las mañanas al igual que ella, aunque sus motivaciones serían distintas, pero igualmente, se veía como una chica honesta con su sentir, algo que ella apreciaba bastante.

Mientras las cuatro nacientes amigas disfrutaban de la pizza hawaiana, cualquiera que las hubiera visto podría asegurar que llevaban años de amistad por la espontaneidad de su relación, a pesar de haberse conocido apenas el día anterior…

Y para las cuatro, la pizza simplemente estuvo deliciosa.

…

\- Al final de estas escaleras está el templo Hikawa…-

Las cuatro chicas, sosteniendo cada una un par de bolsas de compras, se encontraban al pie de las largas y amplias escaleras que la rubia había recorrido tantas veces en el pasado, cuando ella y Rei eran amigas…

\- Sentirse bosque calma, ser lugar tranquilidad- La china miró de reojo el boque alrededor de las escaleras

\- Dicen que en ese templo hay una Miko (Sacerdotisa) que tiene una percepción extrasensorial destacable- Compartió Aiko

\- Se llama Rei- Murmuró distante la Tsukino, mirando hacia la cima de las escaleras

\- ¿La conoces?- Cuestionó curiosa la peliazul

\- Es…- Usagi bajó la mirada -Era mi amiga…-

\- ¿Era?- La Koukin preguntó preocupada -¿Pasó algo malo?-

\- No- Negó la rubia -Bueno, la verdad no estoy segura…- Sus ojos mostraron nacientes lágrimas -Éramos amigas y luego… Preferiría contárselos después…-

\- Eh… Margie… ¿Me traduces por favor?- La pelirroja observó fijamente a Usagi, dirigiéndose en chino a la peliazul

\- Como sea…- Mei se colocó frente a Usagi, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y la peliazul se puso a su costado mientras Aiko se posaba a la derecha de la rubia, ofreciéndole consuelo al acariciarla suavemente del hombro

\- Usagi-chang…-

\- ¿Eh…?- Los ojos de ambas se encontraron

\- Quien merece tus lágrimas de verdad, no te hará llorar…- Dijo solemne la pelirroja en su idioma materno, siendo traducida casi al instante por la Young -Y se dice que la familia no se elige, pero los amigos sí…-

\- M-Mei…-

\- Y los amigos son un tesoro muy valioso… Tanto que vale la pena protegerlo como los dragones de las leyendas, que cuidaban celosamente de los cuantiosos y maravillosos tesoros en sus cuevas…- Sonrió suavemente luego de que sus palabras fueran traducidas por Margaret -Yo soy como uno de esos dragones y la amistad de ustedes será uno de mis valiosos tesoros desde hoy…-

Usagi dudó si abrazar o no a la chica de Lushan luego de sus palabras, pero Mei resolvió esa duda envolviéndola entre sus brazos de inmediato. La rubia entonces no pudo soportar más los sentimientos que tenía y se soltó a llorar recargando la cara en el pecho de la pelirroja, quien hizo más cálido su abrazo. Aiko se unió luego de unos momentos al gesto y pronto las tres ya estaban unidas, ante la mirada de Kasumi, quien se mantuvo cerca, pero no se juntaba con ellas…

\- M-Margie…- Tanteó la chica de cabello blanco, mirando temerosa a la aparentemente indiferente chica

\- No soy de abrazos…- Posó su mano derecha en el hombro de Mei, esbozando una suave sonrisa -Pero eso no significa que no esté de acuerdo con ella…-

Mei Huo-Long era una chica que desde muy pequeña no tenía nada. Su primer recuerdo era cuando tenía 8 años y lloraba al pie de una enorme catarata de Lushan…

Si tenía familia o un hogar, no lo recordaba en lo absoluto. Su 'familia' consistía en las dos personas que la encontraron, ese hombre y esa mujer que le enseñaron lo más elemental sobre la vida, así como el entrenamiento del que estaba tan orgullosa y luego la aparición de la anciana Koe Meidou, quien la tuteló y cuando recibió su beca luego de concluir sus estudios en casa, viajó a Japón a hacer la preparatoria.

Y era por eso que Mei le daba tanta importancia a los lazos con sus seres queridos. Por eso simpatizó con Usagi desde el principio y luego con Aiko y Margaret, así que no tuvo reparo alguno en declararlas sus amigas, porque aparte de su preparación académica, no había conocido a nadie más en su reducido círculo de seres queridos, así que esas chicas eran realmente su primer lazo con chicas de su edad y tal cual describió a los dragones de los cuentos, ella cuidaría codiciosamente su valioso tesoro…

Mientras su amiga estuviera bien, cualquier lugar era bueno para entrenar.

\- Irnos, lugar buscar entrenar otro…- Mei se separó de Usagi suavemente y luego encabezó al grupo para encontrar otro lugar para continuar con su entrenamiento.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta, en la cima de las escaleras, ya al final de la explanada del templo, la Miko Rei Hino, miraba inexpresiva a su antigua amiga partir junto con esas nuevas chicas.

"Sabía que estaría bien…" La azabache cerró los ojos "Al final, Usagi siempre consigue amigos…" Dio media vuelta y regresó a sus labores en el templo.

…

\- Fueron años… ¡Años encerrado…!-

Unos ojos fríos como el hielo poco a poco comenzaron a ser visibles en la oscuridad. La luz comenzó a entrar sutilmente a ese lugar revelando la antigua base del Negaverso. Aquella sala con una sala central con forma de un retorcido cráneo negro, se iluminaba con luces oscuras y multicolores como antaño.

\- ¡Venganza!- Bramaban sombras siniestras de variadas formas

\- ¡Gloria a la Reina Beryl!- Exclamaban otras siniestras siluetas

\- ¡Muertes a las Sailors!- Vitoreaban las restantes.

Observaba con detenimiento a todas la Youma reunidas en ese lugar. No todas lo servían a él, había otras que seguían a sus compañeros caídos, pero a todas esas entidades maléficas las unía la rabia, el odio y sobre todo, el deseo de venganza contra las Sailor Guardians.

"Veo que al final la Reina Beryl terminó por hacerme un favor…" Debajo de aquellos orbes afilados se formó una perfecta sonrisa siniestra "Los estúpidos de Neflyte, Zoicite y Kunzite fracasaron y murieron mientras yo dormía… Je, je, je… Incluso terminé por recordar mi patética vida en el pasado cuando le servía al estúpido de Endymion, pero sigo siendo libre para hacer lo que yo quiera"

Caminaba seguro de sí mismo, como si supiera que la victoria estaba a su alcance y sólo fuera cuestión de tiempo, hasta postrarse en el trono que antes ocupara la líder del Negaverso que estaba al servicio de la Negafuerza.

Al notarlo, todas las Youma se inclinaron ante el único de los Big Four (Cuatro Grandes) que quedaba con vida…

\- ¡Escuchen, Youma!- Exclamó el hombre de ojos fríos -¡Si me siguen devotamente, le prometo venganza contra las Sailor Guardians! ¡Entréguenme todo de ustedes y las llevaré a la victoria!-

\- ¡Te entregamos todo, Jedite-sama!- Gritaron unas

\- ¡Muerte a las Sailor Guadians!- Exclamaron otras

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- El rubio se carcajeó, visiblemente complacido -¡Así es, conmigo al mando acabaremos con esas odiosas chiquillas y gobernaremos el mundo!-

Recordaba las identidades de las Sailor Guardians que había enfrentado varias veces antes de que la Reina Beryl lo condenara al sueño eterno y podía identificarlas apenas al verlas, pero no sabía ni sus nombres o los lugares que frecuentaban, así que iría paso a paso en su dominio, primero del Negaverso y luego del mundo de los humanos…

Después de todo, él se encontraba en la cima y ya no tenía que darle cuentas a nadie ni compartir el poder.

"Reina Beryl, Neflyte, Zoicite y Kunzite… Espero que desde el infierno disfruten ver cómo se deben hacer bien las cosas… ¡Ja, ja, ja!"

…

Usagi llegaba a su casa luego de despedirse de su amiga y vecina, para abrir la puerta y entrar, encontrándose con la imagen de sus padres mirando la televisión mientras se acurrucaban amorosamente.

Sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación para sentarse al filo de la cama…

\- Ufff, qué día…- Se dejó caer sobre el suave colchón.

Entonces notó cómo la luz comenzó a manifestarse a su lado, mostrándose curiosa de que nuevamente su tía en el Milenio de plata hacía acto de presencia, apareciendo su imagen traslúcida sentada como ella segundos antes.

\- Veo que te divertiste, Usagi- Soara sonrió suavemente

\- Los pies me están matando…- Replicó llorosa la rubia -Y sí, fue muy divertido, pero ahora quiero dormir…-

\- ¿No te falta hacer los deberes de la escuela?- La Tsukino se quedó de piedra con esa observación

\- Sí…- Comenzó a llorar graciosamente

\- Entonces como dicen, 'al mal paso darle prisa'…- Usagi suspiró y sin tener otra opción, se dispuso a levantarse de mala gana y hacer su tarea.

Soara observó curiosa a su sobrina trabajar, ayudándole en lo que podía, principalmente en matemáticas. Así estuvieron por un par de horas hasta que luego de bastante sufrimiento por su parte, la rubia pudo acabar con sus deberes.

\- Ahora sí, ni siquiera voy a cenar…- Usagi dejó caer el cuaderno con su tarea recién hecha sobre su cara -Quiero dormir…-

La castaña sonreía al ver que su sobrina había cambiado respecto a la era del Milenio de Plata… Ya no era la princesa perfecta que todo lo podía hacer para complacer a los demás, sino una chica que vivía para buscar su felicidad y no la de su reino.

Entonces Soara se mostró sorprendida y posteriormente adoptó una expresión seria…

\- ¿Sentiste eso?- La castaña volteó a ver fijamente a su sobrina

\- ¿Sentir qué?- Cuestionó confundida la rubia

\- ¿No sentiste esa presencia maligna?- Preguntó escueta la hermana de Serenity

\- ¿Presencia maligna?- Usagi se quitó su libreta de la cara -¿Es lo que sentía Rei cuando detectaba al enemigo?-

\- ¿Qué la consejera Luna nunca te enseñó eso?- Soara se cruzó de brazos, expectante

\- ¿Me lo tenía que enseñar?-

La castaña se llevó la mano derecha al rostro.

\- Sí, durante los entrenamientos…-

\- ¿Entrenamientos? Luna y Artemis sólo nos reunían para decirnos cosas del enemigo, pero nunca entrenamos como hoy en la mañana… Makoto y Rei lo hacían por su lado y creo que Artemis lo hacía con Minako, pero Ami y yo definitivamente no- Replicó pensativa la otrora Princesa de la Luna

\- Empiezo a entender muchas cosas…- Murmuró pensativa Soara -En fin… Se siente una presencia maligna no muy lejos de aquí… ¡Tienes que ir de inmediato!-

\- P-Pero…-

\- ¡Vamos Usagi!- Replicó firme la castaña -¡Es hora de demostrar su convicción de proteger a tus seres queridos!-

La rubia abrió sus ojos a toda su capacidad, comprendiendo las palabras de su tía en el Milenio de Plata…

…

Usagi corría a toda velocidad por la calle iluminada por las lámparas del alumbrado público en dirección al lugar que le había indicado Soara. Tenía clara su convicción de proteger a la gente de la amenaza del mal y eso lo haría con o sin sus amigas…

El lugar era un salón de fiestas no muy lejano a su casa, donde se escuchaba el alboroto del ataque. Conforme se fue acercando, se iba encontrando con jóvenes asustados que corrían despavoridos en la dirección contraria y finalmente, cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró con la terrible escena de varios jóvenes atrapados en lo que parecía ser tela de araña, unos tratando de ayudarlos y otros simplemente huyendo de una horrible mujer-araña similar a una viuda negra de piel carmesí y que ella reconoció de sus batallas pasadas.

"¡Oh, no!" Usagi mostró un rictus de terror contenido "¡Es esa Youma del concurso de novias!" Entonces pasó del miedo a la sorpresa "Pero… ¿No habíamos acabado con ella?"

\- ¡No por favor!- Gritaba una chica que estaba siendo envuelta en la seda que esa monstruosidad arrojaba por la boca

"No puedo…" La rubia tomó la Pluma de Transformación que sujetaba en la bolsa del abrigo que llevaba "¡No puedo seguir sin hacer nada!" Levantó el objeto al aire una vez que se ocultó en el cuarto de limpieza del lugar -¡Moon Power, Make Up!-

La pluma comenzó a brillar para liberar de la esfera que tenía en la punta el símbolo de la luna, saliendo de la esfera vacía varios listones plateados de luz que envolvieron las piernas, el torso, los brazos y la cabeza de Usagi como si fuera un regalo coronado por un moño sobre su pecho, el cual se solidificó para mostrar el moño rojo de su primer traje coronado por una gema redonda plateada, luego se revelaron sus guantes y finalmente su traje de marinero blanco con falda azul y sus botas rojas, terminando por mostrar su tiara lunar y finalmente cambiarle el tono de su cabello a plateado.

\- ¡Alto ahí monstruo!- La mujer-araña se detuvo en la captura de la chica, que seguía consciente pero ya sólo tenía libre el cuello y la cabeza, volteando a ver ambas a la persona que tras una luz intensa mostraba una silueta que ambas reconocieron -¡No permitiré que arruines la fiesta de unos chicos que sólo quieren divertirse y disfrutar su juventud!- Con el característico ritual previo hizo su tradicional pose -¡Sailor Moon te castigará, en el nombre de la Luna!-

\- ¡Sailor Moon!- Bramó la mujer-araña, dejando de lado a la chica para lanzarse de inmediato contra la chica que luchaba por el amor y la justicia

\- B-Bueno, yo… ¡Recordé que no he terminado mi tarea…!-

Usagi hizo gala de su agilidad al esquivar todos los tiros de seda que lanzaba la mujer-araña con el fin de capturarla también. Saltaba, ladeaba el cuerpo graciosamente y corría a gran velocidad, dificultándole la tarea terriblemente a la Youma.

"¡Guau!" Pensó sorprendida la ahora peliplata "¡Sólo un día de entrenamiento y mejoré muchísimo!" Esquivó un hilo de seda al salta hacia un muro, recargar sus pies en él y dar un segundo salto para caer parada, solamente algo descompuesta, pero reponiéndose de inmediato

\- ¡Si vas a perder el tiempo en vez de estudiar, mereces morir…!-

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

Sailor Moon apenas pudo esquivar un violento hachazo que le llegó por la espalda e hizo pedazos el piso de madera bajo su filo. La Guardiana de la Luna apenas se pudo recomponer para mirar a su nueva enemiga, una Youma de piel roja que usaba un traje negro ajustado y que tenía su brazo derecho transformado en el arma que la había atacado por la espalda.

"¡Es la Youma que apareció el día que Ami despertó como Sailor!" Pensó desconcertada la chica

\- ¿Estás lista, pequeña rata?- Preguntó la Youma con sonrisa perversa -Te enviaremos al otro mundo… ¡Ésta vez no fallaremos!- La dos Youma se juntaron y a la par, avanzaban hacia la ya insegura peliplata.

En ese momento se clavó una rosa en el suelo, entre las Youma y la Guardiana de la Luna, deteniendo a los monstruos.

\- No permitiré que arruinen la alegría de los jóvenes que sólo disfrutan de la vida- Declaró el hombre de smoking negro, sombrero de copa y larga capa negra de fondo carmesí

\- ¡¿Quién es?!- Preguntó irritada la mujer-araña

\- ¡Tuxedo Mask!- Exclamó llena de alegría Sailor Moon, luego de recibir una sonrisa de su amado novio.

Pero Sailor Moon se mostró sorprendida cuando las dos enemigas sonrieron ante la visión del salvador de Usagi observándolas fijamente.

\- ¡Agh…!-

\- ¡Tuxedo Mask!-

La incrédula Sailor Moon corrió de inmediato hacia su novio al ver horrorizada cómo caía del ventanal donde estaba parado hacia una de las mesas de la fiesta al punto de partir la base en dos luego del impacto. Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas pudo ver que tenía un objeto punzocortante de cristal clavado en el hombro que segundos después de evaporó, provocando que el enmascarado lanzara un alarido de dolor al aire…

\- ¡Tuxedo Mask!- Exclamó a todo pulmón la desconsolada Sailor -¡Resiste por favor!-

\- S-Sailor Moon…- Murmuró débilmente el pelinegro -H-Huye…-

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- De entre las sombras del mismo lugar donde había aparecido Tuxedo Mask, apareció una horrenda Youma de cabello castaño quebrado de vestido negro deshilachado en la parte inferior -¡Llegó la hora de pagar, Sailor Moon!-

\- M-Morgana…- Murmuró atónita la Guardiana de la Luna ante la vista de la primera Youma que enfrentó delante de ella

\- ¡Es hora de que mueran!- Bramó con regocijo la mujer-araña

\- Te sacaré el cerebro con esto- La Youma restante mostró amenazante su brazo-hacha -No es más grande que el de un perro, pero de algo me servirá…-

Las dos Youma se acercaban amenazantes hacia la pareja, mientras una Sailor Moon impotente abrazaba protectoramente a su amado…

No escaparía sin él y si su destino era morir, ella no lo dejaría solo jamás.

\- ¡Entonces mueran!- La Youma tomó vuelo con su hacha y se lanzó hacia la pareja con clara intensión de partirlos juntos -¡Agh…!-

Sailor Moon, Morgana y la Mujer Araña observaron sorprendidas cómo una segunda rosa cruzó el aire y se clavó en el hacha de la Youma, deteniéndola en seco y clavándose en el suelo, inmovilizándola completamente.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Bramó iracunda Morgana

\- ¡¿Quién fue?!- Exclamó la Youma en el piso, mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?!- La mujer araña volteó en toda direcciones

\- ¡Wuah…!- Morgana cayó pesadamente al suelo luego de un estallido de luz tras ella.

Poco a poco la luz del ventanal comenzó a revelar a la persona que había ayudado a Sailor Moon y a Tuxedo Mask: era una Sailor Guardian que lucía el traje original de Sailor Jupiter, con la diferencia de que portaba una bufanda blanca cuyos extremos ondeaban suavemente con el viento. Su cabello verde a los hombros se mecía sutilmente con la corriente de aire y se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

\- Me queda claro que no tienen la convicción de luchar, así que sólo les queda oír mi nombre antes de ir al otro mundo…- La Sailor endureció la mirada -Soy Sailor Jupiter…-

"Sailor Jupiter…" Pensó sorprendida la rubia

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- Finalmente la Youma del brazo-hacha pudo liberarse -¡Te mataré a ti primero!-

\- ¿En serio?- La nueva Sailor Jupiter de un salto espectacular se posó frente a las Youma, delante de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask -Quiero ver que lo hagan…- Dijo mientras abría sus dos brazos a los costados

\- ¡Ya verás…!- La mujer-araña se lanzó junto con la que recién se había puesto de pie para atacar a la Sailor recién llegada

\- Muy bien…- Sailor Jupiter se vio rodeada de una intensa aura verde -¡Reciban la furia del bosque!… ¡Jupiter Leaf Storm (Tormenta de Hojas de Júpiter)!-

Sailor Jupiter agitó sus brazos al frente, liberando una intensa corriente de viento al mismo tiempo que su energía se materializaba como varias hojas verdes, las cuales salieron disparadas a toda velocidad hacia las Youma, que las recibieron de lleno entre alaridos de dolor, puesto que cortaban como navajas y tras proyectarlas varios metros en el aire, cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

\- Me dijeron que la princesa de la Luna es la más fuerte- La peliverde volteó a ver a la Guardiana de la Luna -Así que has tu parte-

\- Sí- La aludida depositó suavemente a su novio en el suelo para ponerse de pie y mirar fijamente a las derribadas Youma, que luchaban por ponerse de pie

\- R-Rápido…- Murmuró la debilitada Morgana

\- M-Maldita entrometida…- Murmuró la mujer-araña, enfocada en la recién llegada

"Mamo-chan" Pensó Usagi con expresión dura, mirando fijamente a las Youma "No volveré a dudar, porque te protegeré a ti y a mis amigas… Mi Tiara no es suficiente, pero…"

…

_\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe mi poder?-_

_Soara y Selene se encontraban en el Jardín del Palacio Lunar, mirando fijamente el cielo siempre estrellado de la Luna. Aquella petición por parte de su linda y amorosa sobrina desconcertó a la Sailor Guardian que portaba dignamente el uniforme de Sailor Sun, la Guardiana de la Justicia, cuya luz brillante era capaz de acabar con la oscuridad._

_\- ¡Sí!- Selene asintió entusiasta -Quiero ver lo que haces, porque estoy muy pequeña para verte cuando peleas…-_

_\- Bueno…- Soara asintió suavemente -Sí puedo enseñarte algo ahora, pero sólo puedo liberarlo con toda su fuerza en combate…-_

_\- ¡Vamos!- La princesa brincaba emocionada -¡Quiero ver!-_

_\- Muy bien- Con una divertida sonrisa, Soara negaba suavemente con la cabeza -Me imagino que no te calmarás hasta que lo haga… ¿Verdad?-_

_\- ¡Si, si, si!-_

_\- Muy bien, sólo dame un poco de espacio…-_

_La Princesa Selene miraba atenta a la Guardiana del Sol, que endureció la mirada orientada al frente… _

_Entonces Selene quedó embobada al ver cómo un aura dorada rodeaba a su querida tía como si fuera una sutil llamarada alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras adoptaba una postura con el compás de las piernas semi abierto, su puño izquierdo delante de su rostro y tomando vuelo para lanzar un golpe con su puño derecho, el cual comenzaba a brillar._

_\- ¡Sun Daydream Sparkle (Chispa de Ensueño del Sol)!-_

_Lanzando su golpe diestro hacia delante, Sailor Sun liberó una gran cantidad de halos de luz aleatoriamente que aparentemente no hacían daño puesto que seguían su ruta hasta desvanecerse._

_\- ¿Eso fue todo?- Preguntó con cierta decepción la rubia_

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Soara se llevó las manos a la cintura, graciosamente indignada -Por eso te decía que no podía hacerlo bien si no era en combate, esa luz ataca al enemigo y como no hay enemigos, obviamente no parece nada extraordinario…-_

_\- Hm…- Selene bajó la cabeza -Lo siento…-_

_\- No te preocupes- Sailor Sun se acuclilló frente a su sobrina, tomándola del hombro derecho y regalándole una tierna sonrisa -Todavía no es tu tiempo, pero estoy segura de que algún día serás una gran Sailor Guardian… Y esto te puede servir, úsalo...-_

…

"Este… ¡Es mi resplandor!"

Sailor Jupiter observó fijamente a la Guardiana de la Luna, que comenzó a verse rodeada de una sutil aura plateada a su alrededor mientras cerraba los ojos y poco a poco replicaba aquella pose de la Sailor a la que admiraba cuando sólo era una niña pequeña en la era del Milenio de Plata.

"¿Qué piensa hacer?" Sailor Jupiter entrecerró la mirada "Su energía está creciendo…"

"Usako…" Pensó Tuxedo Mask mientras se esforzaba por levantarse

\- ¿Qué demonios?- Murmuró desconcertada Morgana

\- Ya no… ¡Ya no voy a dudar!- El aura alrededor de Usagi se hacía más brillante, más armoniosa y finalmente había adoptado la misma posición de Soara en aquél recuerdo, mientras abría los ojos de golpe -¡Moon Midnight Shimmer (Brillo de Medianoche de la Luna)!-

Morgana, la mujer-araña y la Youma de piel roja sólo pudieron ver cómo luego de que Sailor Moon lanzara un puñetazo hacia ellas, de la extremidad de la Sailor Guardian surgió un resplandor en forma de varios halos de luz que se dirigían hacia ellas a una velocidad extraordinaria, comenzando a golpearlas sin que pudieran defenderse y gradualmente las iban oscureciendo en medio de sus alaridos, hasta que finalmente sólo quedaron sus cuerpos ennegrecidos, lo cuales terminaron por desintegrarse segundos después, ante la mirada expectante de Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter y Tuxedo Mask.

\- Lo, lo hice…- La rubia dejó caer su brazo y segundos después se desplomó de cara al suelo, siendo detenida por su novio antes de caer, quien la tomó en brazos

\- Buen trabajo, Sailor Moon- Susurró amorosamente el elegante salvador

"Nada mal…" La nueva Sailor Guardian se cruzó de brazos

\- Gracias, Sailor Jupiter…- Tuxedo Mask llamó la atención de la chica peliverde, quien lo volteó a ver con indiferencia -Entonces eres del nuevo grupo de Sailor Guardians…-

\- Nos veremos…- Replicó la Sailor de bufanda, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

\- Espera, me gustaría preguntarte…- No pudo terminar de hablar, porque apenas salió del lugar, la Sailor de cabellera verde saltó hacia una pared y rápidamente dio un segundo salto para subir al tejado de una casa y alejarse rápidamente saltando de techo en techo

"Parece ser nuestra aliada…" Pensó expectante Mamoru, para luego regresar su atención a la chica que dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos "Bueno, eso lo sabremos después, por ahora te mereces un descanso, Usako…" Sonrió enternecido -De verdad, lo hiciste muy bien…-

…

\- Morgana, Garoben y Widow fueron vencidas…-

Acuclillada delante de Jedite, se encontraba una Youma de tez blanca, largo cabello negro, traje azul de cuerpo completo excepto por carecer de mangas y guantes largos arriba de los codos, con unos tan cautivadores como intimidantes ojos rojos como única característica facial fuera de una pequeña luna creciente bajo su ojo derecho. Su cabellera estaba coronada por un tocado con forma de Luna menguante.

\- Han pasado años y es normal que las Sailor Guardians no sean tan patéticas como al comienzo…- Replicó el rubio -Por cierto, Tithis Gaia… ¿Cómo vas con mi encargo?-

\- Como me lo pediste, ya he concluido con la reconstrucción de las Youma, con la obvia excepción de Morgana, Garoben y Widow- Contestó con tono suave la Youma

\- ¿Puedes reconstruirlas de nuevo?- Cuestionó el último de los Big Four

\- Sí… Aunque al ser la tercera vez volverán con su inteligencia severamente limitada y sólo podrán obedecer órdenes ciegamente, serán incapaces de razonar por sí mismas- Replicó con gestó inexpresivo la Youma

\- No importa, siempre es necesaria carne de cañón- Jedite sonrió maliciosamente -Te lo encargo- Dijo mientras le recorría la mejilla derecha suave y lentamente con las yemas de los dedos

\- C-Como digas…- Mostrando rubor en su rostro carente de características faciales, Tithis desapareció en un intenso y fugaz resplandor

"Je, je, je… Así que esto es estar en la cima" El rubio afiló la sonrisa de su rostro y entrecerró los ojos "Muy bien, ésta vez me encargaré de acabar con las Guadians y ahora que no estoy limitado por las presiones estúpidas de la Reina Beryl, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para planear esto… Ahora que usé a esas tres para comprobar que las Sailor Guardians siguen activas y al parecer han mejorado mucho sus habilidades como para acabar fácilmente con una emboscada triple tan pronto… De acuerdo" Jedite cerró los ojos en actitud reflexiva "Por el momento, es hora de pensar en los siguientes movimientos que haré… Las Sailor Guadians no sólo tienen el Cristal de Plata, sino que también han despertado nuevos poderes conforme combate contra nuevos enemigos, pero todavía tenemos la ventaja al tener el conocimiento del Mundo Oscuro…" Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar suavemente, posando sus brazos detrás de su espalda "Bien… De momento no me sirve para nada saber la identidad de Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury y mi exnovia Sailor Mars, pero pronto sabré sacarle jugo a ello…"

…

Mamoru Chiba miraba sonriente a su amada Usako profundamente dormida.

La había llevado en brazos y la había metido a su habitación por el balcón de su ventana, para luego simplemente cubrirla con la cobija y notar que lejos de la sutil tristeza que no había podido ocultarle en su expresión, ahora lucía una sutil sonrisa genuina, tal cual como la que lo había enamorado en el pasado.

No entendía lo que Ami y las demás pretendían poniéndola a prueba luego de cortar sus lazos. ¿Realmente querían que madurara de esa forma para ser una buena Reina en Crystal Tokyo? Durante su aventura en el futuro, no pudo evitar percibir la sutil tristeza que emanaba del hermoso rostro de la Neo Reina Selene… ¿Sería el resultado de esa prueba? Su novia estaba afectada por el abandono de sus amigas, pero seguramente el nuevo grupo que se había formado a su alrededor había mitigado ese dolor, aunque fuera un poco.

"Usako… Daría todo porque recuperaras por completo la alegría que puedes contagiarle a cualquier persona…" Suspiró al ver a la rubia dormida profundamente y se dio cuenta que su señal para marcharse era que había empezado a roncar, así que soltó una leve risilla y entonces abandonó la habitación.

…

\- Bu-Buenos, buenos d-días, Usagi-chang-

\- Hm…- Usagi se talló los ojos con obvia pereza, al reconocer en su habitación la voz de su amiga pelirroja -¿Mei?- Bostezó marcadamente -Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Madre tuya déjame venir tu cuarto- Contestó sonriente la pelirroja -Decir que mí despertarte ahora, no hacerte tarde- Se sentó al filo de la cama -¿Estar lista?-

\- No… Tengo que cambiarme la ropa- Se talló los ojos y se puso de pie ante la mirada curiosa de la china -Hago ejercicio en la mañana desde ayer y acabé, pero me dio sueño y me vine a dormir de nuevo…- Con obvia flojera, tomó su uniforme y se fue a cambiar al baño la ropa deportiva que usaba.

Mientras su amiga se ponía su uniforme, Mei miraba de reojo la habitación de su amiga, llena de peluches y cosas lindas fuera de lo que cualquier adolescente tendría, como un reproductor, escritorio, clóset y demás. Su mirada se enfocó en un conejo de peluche, por lo que se puso de pie y se acercó a la repisa donde el simpático animal de felpa yacía, para tomarlo en sus brazos y regresar a sentarse a la cama.

\- Veo que te agradó Carrot-chan- Usagi se secaba la cara con una toalla, la cual dejó sobre su cama luego de terminar de ponerse su uniforme y lavarse

\- Ser lindo- Mei sonrió y frotó su rostro contra el conejito

\- Bueno, ya estoy lista- Usagi tomó nuevamente la toalla -¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?-

\- ¡Sí!- Mei se levantó de golpe, sonriente ante la invitación de Usagi

\- Vamos entonces- La rubia se dirigió a la salida de su habitación.

Mei siguió a su amiga una vez que posó a Carrot-chan en la cama y lo arropó con la cobija de la desarreglada cama.

Cuando ambas adolescentes llegaron al comedor de la casa Tsukino, se encontraron con la bella imagen de Ikuko platicando con la anciana que vivía con Mei mientras que Shingo comía alegre una rebanada de un pastel selva negra que estaba sobre la mesa, listo para ser consumido.

\- Traer pastel- Mei miró sonriente a su amiga babear al ver tan delicioso postre -Maestra Xing Ming-Wang pastel bueno hace-

\- ¡No se diga más!- La rubia se dirigió de inmediato a la alacena para tomar un par de platos, tenedores y disponerse a servirse dos rebanadas -¡Una para ti y una para mí!- Al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una a Mei, acomodaba una silla para que la pelirroja se sentara

\- Gracias…- La china ocupó el lugar al instante, sonriente

\- ¡Lo siento!- Usagi sonrió apenada antes de tomar su primer bocado de pastel -Buenos días, yo soy Usagi Tsukino- Se orientó hacia la mujer mayor -Mucho gusto, Xing-san-

\- El gusto es mío, Mei me ha hablado de ti- Usagi se mostró curiosa de que la anciana hablaba fluidamente su idioma -E Ikuko-san también-

\- Je, je, je…- La rubia sonrió nerviosa -Espero que no haya sido nada malo…-

La amena plática entre los Tsukino y sus nuevas vecinas se desarrolló durante el desayuno de las dos amigas, que sólo terminaron con ello al darse cuenta de que ya iban tarde y rápidamente se dirigieron a la escuela ante la mirada de la madre de Usagi y la Maestra de Mei…

\- Mei es muy distraída a veces- Xing tomó suavemente de un vaso de cerámica con té servido previamente por la peliazul

\- Usagi también…- Ikuko suspiró suavemente -Tal vez por eso es que se llevan tan bien a pesar de conocerse hace apenas un par de días…-

\- Puede que tengas razón, Ikuko-san- La anciana sonrió suavemente y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

…

\- Bien ustedes dos, ya suelten eso, es hora del receso-

Margaret miraba indiferente a sus amigas pelirroja y rubia, que se encontraban en el corredor junto al salón de clases. Llegaron tarde y se quedaron afuera, sosteniendo cada una un par de baldes con agua como castigo.

Junto a la peliazul, Aiko se mostraba preocupada por el cansancio que tendrían sus amigas por la penitencia.

\- Menos mal…- Murmuró Usagi, dejando los contenedores en el suelo -Vaya, no recordaba lo cansado que era-

\- ¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntó la alba, expectante -Fueron varias horas-

\- Preocuparte, no tienes que- Contestó pausadamente la china, tratando de contestar en japonés lo mejor posible -N-No, fue, difícil…-

\- Yo ya quiero que se acabe el día para irme a acostar…- Susurró la Tsukino, visiblemente cansada

\- Como sea… Vámonos, tengo hambre- Margie se dio media vuelta, rumbo al área de comida.

Las tres chicas se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron para seguir a la occidental y disponerse a comer. Iban platicando amenamente y mientras se decidían qué comer para complacer los particulares gustos de Kasumi, no se dieron cuenta de que eran observadas desde la azotea de la escuela por Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Luna y Artemis, que habían convocado una reunión de emergencia luego de que en las noticias de la mañana se mostrara la reaparición tanto de monstruos como de la heroína Sailor Moon.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas, Rei?- Preguntó curiosa la rubia

\- Lo bueno de su escuela es que la seguridad es muy mala- Replicó seria la azabache

\- Yo no sé qué tan bueno sea eso- Makoto sonrió nerviosa

\- No perdamos el tiempo, chicas… Urge hablar de lo que sucedió anoche- Tras las palabras de Ami, las cuatro chicas y los felinos se mostraron serios -Básicamente Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask se enfrentaron a tres enemigas, las cuales eran Youma que ya habíamos enfrentado en el pasado…-

\- Aunque sólo reconozco a una de ellas- Contestó Rei -La mujer-araña del concurso de novias-

\- La que tenía la piel roja fue a la Youma que Sailor Moon y yo enfrentamos cuando desperté como Sailor Guardian, pero a la tercera no la ubico- Replicó la chica genio con gesto pensativo

\- Su nombre era Morgana, fue la Youma a la que enfrentó Sailor Moon en su primera batalla- Aclaró la felina oscura

\- Además de eso…- La castaña se mostró incómoda -Apareció una Sailor Guardian que porta el traje que yo usé cuando me transformé por primera vez-

\- Es cierto… Y aparte de eso, Usagi pudo volver a transformarse en Sailor Moon, a pesar de que sin el Cristal de Plata, su broche perdió sus poderes- Minako intervino, pensativa

\- Sobre el broche de Sailor Moon- Artemis comenzó a hablar -Tanto el broche como las Plumas de Transformación Originales son regalos que fueron entregados en la antigüedad al Milenio de Plata por la Orden Divina que se encarga de proteger la Ambrosía…-

\- ¿Orden Divina?- Cuestionó con naciente curiosidad Ami -¿Y qué es esa Ambrosía de la que hablas?-

\- La verdad es una leyenda tan antigua, que yo dudo que sea cierta- Replicó Luna -Es lo que la Reina Serenity compartió con nosotros sobre el Origen del Broche de Transformación y las Plumas de Transformación… Con el tiempo, en el Milenio de Plata pudimos crear objetos con características similares, pero más poderosos que los originales… Aunque ocultaban misterios que nunca pudimos descifrar-

\- Yo creo que debemos enfocarnos en lo que está pasando ahora…- Dijo el gato albo -Lo que sabemos es que alguien o algo ha usado a tres Youma del pasado para atacar y de forma más directa, además de que Sailor Moon pudo volver a usar sus poderes, aunque en la forma que lo hizo originalmente y ha aparecido una Sailor Guardian con el traje original de Sailor Jupiter-

\- Siendo así, creo que lo primero es contactar a esa nueva Sailor Guardian para saber cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones- Dijo la chica genio, mostrándose pensativa -Me refiero a si va a trabajar con nosotras o será como Haruka y Michiru en su momento, de tener su propia agenda-

\- Buena idea, Ami- Asintió Rei -Será bueno tenerla vigilada hasta saber qué quiere…- Al instante su semblante se mostró sombrío -¿Y qué haremos con Usagi? Personalmente creo que debemos unirla a las juntas, es tan tonta que sola no va a poder hacer nada realmente útil…-

\- Yo creo que debemos mantener su prueba- Contestó la peliazul -Usagi tiene que demostrar qué tan valiosa puede ser realmente para las Sailor Guardians y más que nada, por el futuro de Crystal Tokyo… Ayudarla ahora y de repente significará que sólo hemos perdido todo este tiempo-

\- Ami tiene razón, no podemos echarnos para atrás solamente por eso y además, si las cosas llegan a salirse de control, sólo tenemos que regresarle el Cristal de Plata- Agregó una Makoto que miraba de reojo la amena charla entre Usagi Tsukino y Mei Huo-Long

\- Así es, Usagi tiene que demostrar que es digna para ser la gobernante del planeta cuando nazca la utopía Crystal Tokyo… Y seguramente cuando haya verdadero peligro, Setsuna nos avisará que algo no anda bien- La Aino complementó

\- Muy bien- Rei trató de ocultar su inconformidad por la resolución conjunta de las Inner sobre su planteamiento

\- Entonces la prioridad debe ser averiguar quién es Sailor Jupiter y descubrir lo más pronto posible sus intenciones- Intervino Luna, recibiendo la aprobación de las chicas con asentimientos

\- Luna y yo nos pondremos a trabajar de inmediato en eso- Complementó Artemis.

…

El día fue ameno luego del receso y se pasó rápido para las chicas, terminando la última hora y sonando la campana de salida.

\- Bueno… ¿Qué van a hacer hoy? Personalmente quiero ir a visitar la zona de cómputo en Shibuya, necesito comprar algunas partes- Margaret se acercó a sus amigas

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?- Preguntó Mei en chino -Me gustaría conocer un poco más de la ciudad y también necesito buscar un técnico para mi Laptop-

\- Casi siempre busco piezas de cómputo sola, pero será bueno variar un poco si vienes conmigo- Asintió la peliazul -Además, si quieres puedo darle un vistazo a tu Lap, sé un poco de computadoras-

\- ¿En serio?- Mei sonrió entusiasta -Estaría increíble-

\- De Shibuya vamos a tu casa…- Contestó Kasumi -¿Vienen?- Miró expectante a sus otras amigas

\- Lo siento…- Murmuró con evidente cansancio la rubia -Yo sólo quiero llegar a dormir, además soy mala para las matemáticas, así que tengo que empezar temprano la tarea…-

\- Ser día otra vez- Dijo la Huo-Long en su deficiente japonés -¿Y tú, Aiko? ¿Venir con nosotras?-

\- Discúlpenme- Dijo la peliblanca, apenada -Pero hoy tengo práctica en el club de esgrima…-

En ese momento, las tres chicas repararon en la presencia de aquél estuche cilíndrico que portaba la Koukin al hombro.

\- Cierto, que practicas esgrima- Dijo Margie, curiosa -¿Puedo ver?-

\- Sí- Aiko asintió y liberó un elegante florete del estuche, el cual agitó sutilmente para mostrárselo a sus amigas -Su nombre es Charlotte-

\- ¿Nombre?- Usagi se mostró confundida

\- Decirse, que las, las verdaderas a, armas, tienen n-no, nombre- Trató de hablar Mei de forma más correcta

\- Ya veo…- Murmuró la rubia

\- Bueno, supongo que para salir todas tenemos que planearlo por lo menos un día antes… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la Young

\- Eso parece- Replicó la Koukin, guardando cuidadosamente a Charlotte

\- Ir nosotras, juntas, n-nos la, nos la pasaremos, pasaremos bien- Declaró la Huo-Long

\- ¡Sí!- Usagi se mostró entusiasta -Fue divertido ayer, así que tenemos que salir de nuevo pronto- Las otras chicas asintieron como respuesta

\- Bueno, es hora de irnos- Dijo peliazul, para dirigirse a la salida seguida de sus amigas.

…

El Parque Juuban se encontraba tranquilo por la tarde. Ya habían ido los niños a jugar y los adolescentes practicaban deportes pero ante el inminente anochecer comenzaban a retirarse y ya se alistaban para irse…

Entonces, en el pequeño lago al centro del lugar, se levantó una considerable columna de agua y pronto una silueta comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla velozmente. Emergió del agua, sacudiéndose graciosamente con una expresión de molestia en el semblante mientras se exprimía lo que podía de su ropa.

\- R-Rayos… La vez pasada caí en un mejor lugar…-

Se sacudió su cabellera rosada y cuando se sintió un poco más seca, se dispuso a marcharse de ese lugar rumbo a la que sería su hogar durante su estancia en ese tiempo…

Chibiusa había vuelto del futuro una vez más para encontrarse con todas sus amigas del pasado y vivir nuevas aventuras con ellas. Pensaba que llegaría al Templo Hikawa como la última vez y de ahí se reunirían las chicas para darle la bienvenida.

\- ¡Ahhh!-

Sorprendida por aquél grito, corrió rápidamente hacia el arenero del parque, encontrándose con la imagen de una chica pelinegra de alrededor de unos 12 años, que por un momento se le figuró a su querida amiga Hotaru, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esa jovencita tenía una cejas más gruesas que la chica oscura, además de que sus ojos eran de color almendra y su piel tenía un tono menos claro.

Aquella chica estaba ayudando al parecer, a otra joven que, por increíble que pareciera, tenía la cabeza enterrada en la arena y se revolvía visiblemente desesperada por librarse.

\- ¡No te muevas tanto!- Dijo aquella joven pelinegra, tratando de tomar a su aparente amiga de la cintura, recibiendo como única respuesta aquellas piernas agitarse exageradamente.

Finalmente pudo aferrarse a la cintura de su amiga y con gran esfuerzo la pudo sacar de la arena, a lo que la chica liberada reaccionó tosiendo marcadamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Éste viaje apesta!- Exclamó graciosamente enojada esa chica, una castaña de larga cabellera lacia, para luego agitar exageradamente la cabeza con el fin de quitarse la arena

\- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó la azabache con discreto enojo

\- ¡Ya te lo dije!- Replicó la chica recién liberada -¡Quiero conocer a las Sailor Guardians!-

\- Bueno…- Murmuró la azabache -La verdad por eso te seguí en esto… ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, valiente líder?-

\- Bien- La castaña optó una expresión seria -Lo que haremos es…- La azabache la miraba expectante -No tengo idea…- Sonrió y se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca, provocando que su acompañante se fuera de espaldas

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Kari!- Replicó molesta la pelinegra

\- Calma, Kei- La chica de larga cabellera sonrió nerviosa -Lo primero es buscar dónde quedarnos… Ya luego buscaremos a las Sailor Guardians-

\- Bueno, manos a la obra entonces- Dijo la chica de cejas pobladas y las dos se dirigieron hacia la salida del parque.

Aquella escena fue sumamente rara para la pelirrosada, más que nada por la mención a las Sailor Guadians por parte de esas dos chicas que extrañamente se le hacían familiares…

Pero pronto pensó que eso no era tan importante como llegar a la casa Tsukino con el fin de establecerse y reunirse de nuevo con Usagi y las demás como en los viejos tiempos, así que pronto siguió el mismo que aquellas dos, rumbo a la salida del parque.

…

**Notas**

Bien, he explorado un poco más a las nuevas Sailor con su día de paseo y su sentir respecto a cómo cada una ve la amistad.

Aprovechando la laguna del anime sobre el destino de Jedite luego de que fuera congelado y enviado a otra dimensión o como haya sido, lo retomo como sucede en el fic, "La Marca de la Esperanza", como está en mi perfil, el fic que me inspiró para entrar a éste mundo de los fanfics. Conservé el nombre Negaverso en vez de Dark Kingdom, ya que personalmente me gusta más y fue con el que me familiaricé, además de que creo se escucha más original. Jedite tiene sus claros objetivos y lejos del cliché de los Shitennou en los fics, él vuelve con su consciencia maligna y con pleno conocimiento de su pasado tanto como servidor de Endymion como la relación que se supone en el manga, sostuvo con Sailor Mars en el Milenio de Plata.

Sobre Soara y Usagi, la técnica original está basada en el nombre mezclado de Daydream (Shimmer) y (Midnight) Sparkle, mientras que la réplica de Usagi es a la inversa con Midnight (Sparkle) y (Daydream) Shimmer. Soy bronie de closet XD

No lo expliqué en el capítulo anterior, pero Soara es un personaje de Dragon Quest: Las Aventuras de Fly, más explícitamente la madre del protagonista Fly, aunque claro que aquí su rol es distinto.

Thetis es una Youma que apareció en el capítulo 12 del anime clásico, es una Youma al servicio directo de la Reina Beryl y se nota el claro interés romántico que tiene por Jedite, quien se aprovecha de ello para utilizarla a su conveniencia.

Y bueno, creo que es todo por ahora.


	4. 3 Peligro virtuoso

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

**MoonSonicPower:** ¡La luz de la evolución…! ¡Shooting Quasar Dragon!

Bien, posiblemente el precio que pagarán las Sailor por la prueba que le están haciendo a Usagi será alto y posiblemente irreversible, además de que tendrán bastantes problemas conforme avance la historia, mientras que Usagi, Aiko y las nuevas chicas irán progresando conforme se desarrolle el fic. Y sobre Tokio de Cristal, sólo puedo decir que hay que leer la historia, je, je, je.

Y ahora…

…

**Capítulo 3: Peligro virtuoso**

…

Había una gran algarabía en el gimnasio de la Preparatoria Juuban, puesto que era el momento para que los estudiantes eligieran sus clubes luego de clases y los stands recibían a los jóvenes con entusiasmo…

Usagi, con marcada pereza, llegaba al lugar para unirse a sus tres amigas y averiguar qué estaba pasando, puesto que no tenía idea de nada realmente.

\- Hola… ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la rubia, confundida

\- Están eligiendo los clubes- Replicó seria la peliazul

\- ¿Hm?- Usagi se mostró confundida

\- ¿No lo sabías? Viene en el calendario escolar- Cuestionó confundida la alba

\- Bueno…- Pensó en aquél folleto que había acabado como mantel para cuando comía golosinas en su cuarto sobre su mesita de noche -Creo que lo perdí- Sonrió nerviosamente

\- ¿Tú documento traer?- Preguntó curiosa la china

\- Eh, sí…- La ojiazul se mostró nerviosa -Pero recordé que tengo que ir por algo a mi casa que nada tiene que ver con esos documentos…-

Las tres chicas vieron confundidas a la Tsukino correr como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia la entrada de la escuela…

\- Olvidó sus papeles… ¿Cierto?- Murmuró Kasumi al aire

\- Proba… Blemente- Replicó Mei, en su poco fluido japonés

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos elegir club nosotras, antes de que se acaben los lugares- La estadounidense se orientó hacia los stands

\- Ser cierto- Replicó la Huo-Long

\- ¿No vienes?- Margie se le quedó viendo a Aiko, quien se mantuvo en su lugar

\- No se preocupen, yo espero a Usagi-san… Soy del representativo de esgrima de la escuela y entregué mis papeles hace meses- La Koukin le regaló una sonrisa a sus amigas -Vayan-

\- Siendo así…-

Las dos chicas extranjeras se dirigieron a los stands ante la mirada expectante de la alba. Primeramente, la Young se acercó al club de computación y enseguida la pelirroja se dirigió al club de artes marciales, inscribiéndose ambas con prontitud y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con las presidentas de sus respectivos clubes, regresaron con la sonriente Aiko, que esperaba pacientemente.

\- Bueno, supongo que de los clubes podemos irnos a pasear o algo así- Dijo Margaret, mirando los stands

\- Eso sería bueno- Dijo Aiko

\- Usagi-chang, d-date, prisa… L-Los stands, empie, empiezan a cerrar…- Mei poco a poco trataba de perfeccionar su japonés, a la vez que miraba cómo poco a poco, los stands empezaban a cerrarse al llenarse los cupos

\- Creo que tendré que apartarle un lugar…- Murmuró la peliazul -Tú que la conoces más tiempo… ¿Cuál era su club el año pasado?- Preguntó a la Koukin

\- Hm…- La alba se mostró pensativa -La verdad no lo sé…-

\- ¿No la conocías ya?- Replicó Margie

\- Eh, sí… Pero no éramos realmente amigas- Contestó Aiko, con suavidad -La saludaba y poco más- Sonrió tiernamente -Hasta que ustedes llegaron fue que nos tratamos más y nos hicimos amigas-

\- Esperemos… Q-Que no, que no termine e-en, algún… C-Club raro…- Dijo la Hou-Long al aire.

El tiempo pasaba y más clubes se declaraban llenos, hasta que pasada media hora, Usagi terminaba por volver y se detuvo frente a sus amigas, respirando visiblemente agitada, sosteniendo una carpeta en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Ya resolviste ese asunto que nada tiene que ver con tus documentos?- Margaret sonrió burlonamente

\- S-Sí… Y-Ya…- Respondió la rubia entre jadeos

\- Date prisa Usagi-san, varios stands ya cerraron- Dijo la Koukin con discreta preocupación

\- ¡Rayos!- La Tsukino reaccionó automáticamente y se dirigió veloz para ver a qué club se inscribiría.

Se acercó de inmediato al Club de Dibujo para reinscribirse respecto al año pasado, pero se encontró con la cruda realidad de que ya no había cupo…

Entonces empezó a buscar por varios, como fotografía, diseño gráfico, artes plásticas e incluso de escritura, pero para su desgracia, casi todos los cupos de los clubes estaban llenos y sólo quedaban unas pocas opciones, las cuales se tomó un par de segundos en analizar detenidamente…

Estaba el club de cocina, pero no solamente era pésima para cocinar, sino que de inmediato reparó en la presencia de su otrora amga Makoto, que apenas sintió la mirada sobre ella, volteó a ver de forma hosca a Usagi, intimidándola claramente. Entonces descartó la idea y vio los clubes restantes.

La opción del club de lectura no le convencía, ya que no era de las chicas que gustaban de leer… De por sí la preparatoria era un martirio como para encima leer en su tiempo libre. Le gustaban las novela románticas y tenía un par en su habitación, ya que soñaba ocupar el lugar de las protagonistas y que los galantes caballeros de esas obras fueran su amado Mamoru, pero seguramente los libros del club eran distintos y más al darse cuenta de que Ami estaba ahí, ya que era de leer sobre física y demás cosas sumamente complicadas, así que nuevamente pensó que no era buena idea y siguió observando…

El club de voleibol… Ella era realmente mala para los deportes y sin poder evitarlo, pensó en que si se inscribía en el equipo, dado que el representativo de la escuela era bueno a nivel distrito, seguramente no pasaría de las reservas y casi nunca jugaría, así que imaginándose a sí misma como una diablita, pensó que inscribirse sería una gran idea. Vio de reojo a Minako, que era la capitana del equipo, pero como ella se concentraba en el equipo titular, lo más seguro era que si cruzaban un par de palabras en meses, sería mucho…

Así que se dirigió al stand para inscribirse con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

"Así sólo estaré fuera de casa y luego puedo irme con las chicas…" Caminaba a paso lento y firme con seguridad, creyendo que no habría fallas en su increíblemente perfecto plan

\- ¡Gracias por inscribirte, contigo cerramos los cupos!-

Una boquiabierta Usagi se quedó de piedra al ver cómo a un par de metros de llegar al stand, una chica de cabello negro llegó corriendo y rápidamente dio su nombre, datos y documentos para inscribirse. Como puntada final, la chica se volteó hacia la rubia y sonriente, le sacó la lengua…

\- Oh, no…- Murmuró Aiko, preocupada por su amiga

\- ¿S-Sucede, a-al… Go?- Preguntó confundida la china

\- Bueno…- La Koukin se enfocó en que todos los clubes anunciaban que sus cupos estaban llenos, excepto uno -Lo que sucede es que al parecer ya sólo hay espacio en uno de los clubes…-

\- ¿Fútbol?- Margaret se enfocó en el único stand que todavía no se declaraba lleno -¿Qué hay de malo?-

\- Lo que pasa es que realmente la Preparatoria Juuban… Es muy mala en fútbol- Replicó la chica de cabello blanco, suspirando -Cada año hay una especie de juegos amistosos contra la Preparatoria Odaiba y la escuela, siempre ha estado reñido, excepto en fútbol… Cada año golean al equipo de aquí y por lo mismo, apenas y cumplen con el mínimo de alumnos inscritos… La chica que le ganó el lugar a Usagi-san era del club de fútbol de hecho-

\- M-Mi… Entiendo- Murmuró la pelirroja, mirando compasivamente a su amiga rubia.

Usagi se mostró ansiosa.

Ella no quería entrar al club de fútbol no porque fuera malo el equipo, de hecho eso ni siquiera lo sabía, sino porque siendo el mínimo de jugadoras, tendría que jugar sí o sí. Buscó de reojo alguna opción, la que fuera, incluso el club de cocina a pesar de su nulo talento para ello y la presencia de su otrora amiga castaña, pero entonces vio que el club se declaraba lleno y ya no era una opción.

Volteó al stand del club de lectura para darse cuenta de que justamente colocaban su aviso de completo, anulando también esa posibilidad…

Y volteó finalmente al único stand con espacio disponible, en el cual una chica de cabello negro corto, de profunda mirada zafiro, la miraba de reojo.

Suspiró y se dirigió al stand para inscribirse, llenando de ilusión a la chica que esperaba por completar el mínimo de once jugadoras para un equipo. Se acercó al lugar para entregar sus papeles y entonces aquella joven la recibió con marcado entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie, a diferencia de otras presidentas de clubes.

\- Mucho gusto- Revisó la carpeta que Usagi recién le había entregado -Usagi Tsukino, mi nombre es Mamori Chiba- La pelinegra le extendió la mano y la rubia correspondió el gesto con un suave apretón de manos

\- Hola- Contestó la rubia sonriente

\- Me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a nuestro club, las Juuban Unicorns- La azabache sonreía sutilmente, aunque se notaba que no era un gesto totalmente sincero -Contigo somos las once y al menos podremos jugar por ahora…-

\- Eh, bueno…- Mamori se mostró preocupada por el nerviosismo de Usagi

\- ¿Pasa algo?-

\- La verdad es que nunca he jugado fútbol- Replicó la rubia

\- Bueno…- La Chiba suspiró alargadamente -Con que estés aquí es suficiente… Yo te avisaré de la primera práctica que muy probablemente será mañana luego de clases-

\- De acuerdo- Asintió Usagi, notando que en la mirada de su nueva capitana se podía percibir una sutil tristeza

\- Nos vemos y gracias, Usagi-san- Replicó la chica tratando de mostrarse un poco más alegre.

La rubia se dirigió con sus amigas, quienes la miraban curiosas por lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Estás segura, Usagi-san?- Aiko fue la primera en preguntar

\- Bueno… Debemos estar en un club… ¿No?- Replicó un tanto confundida la rubia

\- Ella se refiere a que parece ser que es el peor de todos, digo… Las inscripciones están por cerrar y es el único club sin tener su cupo completo- Replicó la Young

\- ¿En serio? La verdad no me había fijado en eso, no me gustan mucho los deportes- La Tsukino parecía ser sincera -Sólo sabía del club de Voleibol por Minako-

\- Fútbol es gran deporte… Y-Y bue-no- Mei se mostró comprensiva -E-Es bueno tu salud, pa-para-

\- Eso creo- Usagi suspiró resignada -En fin… Mejor vamos a comer-

Las tres chicas se mostraron confundidas, pero luego de unos segundos sonrieron y asintieron a las palabras de su amiga.

…

Una vez que se había despedido de Usagi, Mei cruzaba la calle para regresar a casa luego de una salida a comer con las chicas.

Entró a la cocina y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Xing Ming-Wang se encontraba sentada en compañía de dos chicas, una chica de cabello negro a los hombros y cejas pobladas, así como una chica castaña de largo cabello a media espalda, las cuales miraban curiosas a la pelirroja.

\- E-Eh… ¿Gusto mucho?- Mei saludó extrañada a las dos chicas, que la miraban con obvia curiosidad

\- ¡Hola!- Saludó entusiasta la castaña

\- Buenas tardes- Saludó educadamente la azabache

\- Ellas son Keiko- Dijo mientras mostraba a la pelinegra -Y Hikari- Mostró sonriente a la sonriente chica -Ellas se quedarán con nosotras por un tiempo- Dijo la mujer madura para luego tomar un sorbo de té

\- Estar bien- La Huo-Long tomó asiento delante de las dos niñas de aparentes 12 años

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó la recién presentada como Keiko

\- Mei Huo-Long- Contestó la pelirroja con afable sonrisa

\- ¿Y qué significa?- Cuestionó curiosa Kari

\- Hm…- La china se tomó su tiempo para contestar adecuadamente -Ser su signi-nificado, Estrella… D-Del… Dragón, D-Dragón de, Fuego-

\- ¡Genial!- Hikari se mostró animada -El mío significa 'luz' y el de Kei es niña respetuosa o algo así-

\- Su significado es 'niña afortunada'- Aclaró la pelinegra, cerrando los ojos respetuosamente -Por cierto, gracias por recibirnos, Xing-san- Enfocó con sus orbes almendra a la mujer mayor

\- De nada, Kei-chan- Replicó la anciana, sonriente suavemente -No sólo es un gusto tenerlas aquí, sino que será una buena experiencia para Mei-

\- ¿E-Experiencia?- Murmuró confundida la chica de ojos amatista

\- Sí… Si bien ya tienes a tus amigas, te hace falta convivir un poco más con la gente, ya que viviste mucho tiempo en Lushan sin nadie más que tu maestro y su esposa- Xing cerró los ojos en actitud reflexiva

\- E-Entendido- Asintió la pelirroja

\- Bueno… Creo que es hora de dormir- La mujer mayor se puso de pie -Más que nada porque Kari-chan y Kei-chan van a empezar clases mañana y tú también, Mei-

\- Sí, maestra- La adolescente también se levantó

\- ¿Aquí también tienen eso?- Murmuró con pereza la castaña

\- No te va a caer nada mal…- Susurró entre dientes la azabache

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Kei?- Hikari volteó a ver a su amiga, con sonrisa forzada

\- Eh… Nope- Dijo la azabache, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué la maestra dispone con tanta libertad de la casa que la Fundación Kido me está facilitando?" Pensó fugazmente la pelirroja, pero terminó por restarle importante a su reflexión mientras empezaba a charlar con las jovencitas…

…

Las primas Mizuno se alistaban para dormir una vez que Margaret terminaba de despedirse de su padre. Mientras que Ami tenía puesta su pijama holgada a cuadros, Kasumi portaba una playera holgada, un par de tallas más grande que la ideal para ella.

\- Disculpa, Ka… Margaret- La chica genio observaba expectante a su prima

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la otra peliazul, ya dentro de su bolsa de dormir

\- Te gusta bastante la computación… ¿Cierto?-

\- Je, lo admito… Es mi pasión- La estadounidense sonrió marcadamente mientras recargaba la cabeza en su almohada

\- Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Usagi?- Tanteó la Sailor Guardian.

Margie colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca y suspiró suavemente, adoptando un semblante pensativo. Luego cerró los ojos por un momento antes de responder…

\- ¿Qué problema tuvieron? Usagi no se ve para nada del tipo problemático y no creo que ella haya empezado una discusión…- Contestó enfocando su mirada en el techo de la habitación

\- Es complicado…- Replicó Ami, sentándose al filo de su cama -Confiaba en ella… Pero al final me falló- Contestó con semblante pensativo

\- ¿Te falló?- La Young se mostró confundida -¿En qué te falló?-

\- Bueno…-

Ami se tomó un momento, ya que obviamente no podía revelar nada de su vida como Sailor Guardian y mucho menos de todo lo que había visto sobre Crystal Tokyo durante su viaje al futuro y eso sin mencionar toda su vida pasada en el Milenio de Plata…

\- Mis amigas y yo tenemos planes a futuro y contábamos con Usagi para ello, porque ella sería una parte muy importante de la vida que planeábamos juntas…- Contestó Ami, con melancolía -Ella iba a ser la líder…-

\- Je, je, je…- Margie sonrió discretamente, provocando un discreto gesto de molestia en Ami

\- ¿Dije algo gracioso?- La Sailor de la Sabiduría trató de ocultar la molestia luego de la risilla de su prima

\- Lo siento, Ami- Replicó la sonriente Margaret -Pero una persona como Usagi no puede ser líder…-

\- ¿Hm?- La residente se mostró confundida ante las palabras de la huésped

\- Las personas como Usagi son quienes le dan ánimo a un grupo, que son naturales sin importar quién esté delante de ellas…- Kasumi se mostró pensativa -Usagi es esa persona que mantiene el balance en un grupo… Es de esas personas especiales que pueden contagiarte una sonrisa y eso es lo más valioso, Ami… Para pensar y decidir están las personas inteligentes como tú-

\- Sin embargo, no todo en la vida es diversión, también hay responsabilidades…- Contestó la chica genio con expresión seria

\- Ciertamente…- La estadounidense mostró un gesto similar -Pero de igual manera, no todo en la vida son responsabilidades, también debe haber diversión… De nada sirve lograr tus metas en la vida si éstas no te hacen feliz…-

Inevitablemente, Ami pensó en la Neo Reina Serenity…

Era la gobernante de una utopía, la más bella de las mujeres y madre de una niña tan asombrosa como ella… Pero su expresión dejaba ver una tristeza perceptible, así como una inesperada añoranza por algo.

¿Sería resultado de la prueba a la que Usagi estaba siendo sometida? Ciertamente, por lo que había visto durante su viaje al futuro, la Neo Reina era respetada por Chibiusa, por el Rey Endymion y obviamente también por las Sailor Guardians del futuro, pero no podía saber si la gobernante de Crystal Tokyo era realmente feliz.

\- Buenas noches, Ami- Margie le dio la espalda al ver que su prima había adquirido un gesto reflexivo.

\- Buenas noches…-

La Sailor Guardian respondió distante, puesto que se puso a reflexionar sobre la breve discusión que había tenido con Margaret…

Desde que Usagi había sido expulsada de las Sailor Guardians como parte de su prueba, ella y las chicas continuaban reuniéndose, pero a pesar de que fueran reuniones amistosas, inevitablemente derivaban en su vida como Sailor Guardians. Empezaban con pláticas sobre el cada vez más famoso grupo de música, Three Lights, y terminaban en la vigilancia ante la posible aparición de su enemigo.

Y Usagi parecía seguir adelante una vez que se encontró con Margaret y sus nuevas amigas, además de que había sido capaz de usar sus poderes más básicos a pesar de que se le había despojado del Cristal de Plata y había luchado nuevamente, recuperando poco a poco su verdadero ser gracias a la compañía de Aiko Koukin, Mei Huo-Long y la chica que dormía en una bolsa de dormir junto a su cama.

Tardó un poco en dormirse, repasando en su mente las palabras más recientes que Kasumi le había dicho…

_De nada sirve lograr tus metas en la vida si éstas no te hacen feliz…_

…

\- ¡Rayos!-

Usagi corría en medio de la calle debajo de la luz del alumbrado público. Nuevamente su tía del Milenio de Plata había detectado una aparición de energía maligna en la ciudad, justo cuando ella ya se había puesto su pijama y se iba a dormir…

Resignada, se volvió a vestir y salió de su casa con sigilo para ir a toda la velocidad que podía en dirección a donde Soara le había indicado.

Se trataba de una reunión en un prestigioso salón de reuniones para jóvenes empresarios, un lugar donde eran frecuentes los encuentros juveniles con el fin tanto de intercambiar ideas como de hacerse de amistades para cuando muchos de ellos tomaran el relevo de sus padres como figuras en la economía o sus ideas innovadoras se materializaran y se hicieran de un lugar por sí mismos.

"¡No entiendo porque las Youma ahora atacan de noche…!"

En el salón, Shizuka Morisato se encontraba mirando extrañada a las Youma que atacaban a sus conocidos mientras se refugiaba detrás de una gruesa columna de soporte ante el caos general por el ataque.

"¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!" La azabache se mostró confundida mientras observaba cómo una de sus conocidas trataba de escapar de una criatura que se asemejaba a una mujer vampiro "¡Tengo que salir de aquí!"

\- ¡Entreguen su energía al poderoso Negaverso!- Exclamó una criatura que parecía estar hecha de cristal azul, la cual lanzaba una especie de cera cristalizada por la boca

\- Ahí estás…- Shizuka se mostró horrorizada al ver que una especie de muñeca poseída de tamaño humano le sonreía de forma amablemente siniestra, luego de descubrirla -¿Puedes darnos por favor tu energía para nuestro amo Jedite?-

\- ¡A-Aléjate de mí!- Exclamó muerta de miedo la Morisato

\- Lo siento, pero debo robar toda tu energía…- La Youma extendió una manzana delante de su rostro, la cual comenzó a succionar la energía de Shizuka

\- O-Oh…- La hermana de Aiko se sujetó de la columna -M-Me siento débil… ¿Q-Qué me estás haciendo…?-

\- No te preocupes, pronto robaré hasta tu última gota de energía…- La muñeca sonrió amable, mientras su cuerpo tronaba tétricamente -Así te dejarás de sentir mal…-

\- ¡Venus Crescent Beam (Rayo Creciente de Venus)!-

\- ¡¿Eh?!-

La muñeca esquivó un fino halo de luz levitando hacia atrás mientras la pelinegra terminaba por recargarse en la columna y deslizarse hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Quién hizo eso?-

La Youma se mostró extrañada al escuchar elegantes pasos a su espalda, por lo que volteó para encontrarse con la visión de una Sailor Guardian de uniforme con falda naranja, zapatillas de correa alta del mismo color y moño azul, que sujetaba una espada con mango tipo florete de hoja de doble filo y cuya larga trenza de cabello rosa en la parte posterior de su cabeza se mecía suavemente con cada paso que daba.

\- No dejaré que lastimen a estos jóvenes que son los futuros líderes del país…- Dijo la Sailor Guardian al tiempo que se detenía delante de la siniestra muñeca -Sailor Venus las castigará, en nombre de Venus…- Dijo mientras lanzaba un corte al aire para luego apuntar con su arma hacia la Youma

\- S-Sailor… Venus…- Shizuka terminó entonces por perder la consciencia

\- Entonces me desharé de ti antes de seguir reuniendo energía…- La muñeca recuperó su dulcemente intimidante sonrisa

\- Lo siento…- Sailor Venus sonrió suavemente -¡Pero esa energía no te pertenece!- Con una velocidad admirable tomó impulso con su espada y lanzó una estocada rápida, con la cual pudo atravesar la manzana

\- ¡No…!-

La Youma se mostró horrorizada al ver el objeto atravesado, ya que toda la energía que había reunido de varios jóvenes comenzó a dispersarse por el lugar para regresar con sus dueños, Shizuka Morisato incluida.

\- Q-Qué… ¿Qué pasó?- Murmuró la azabache, recuperando poco a poco la consciencia

\- ¡Será mejor que huyas de aquí!- Sailor Venus se inmediato se interpuso entre la Morisato y la muñeca -¡Date prisa!-

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- La atemorizada chica salió corriendo a toda velocidad

\- Oh, vaya…- Suspiró la Youma -Esa chica tenía mucha energía…- Orientó sus ojos hacia la recién llegada Sailor Guardian -Me lo tendrás que compensar… Bueno, creo que no…-

\- ¿Eh?-

Venus volteó de reojo sobre su hombro, al ver que Shizuka corría velozmente hacia la salida, sin percatarse de que la Youma azulada la había visto… Tomó aire para lanzarle ese extraño material y atraparla para volver a robarle su energía.

\- ¡Cuidado!- Exclamó Sailor Venus a todo pulmón

\- ¡¿Qué?!- La Morisato volteó desconcertada hacia la Guardian que recién la había salvado

\- ¡Wuah…!-

\- ¡Derella!- La muñeca se mostró sorprendida…

La Youma cayó pesadamente al suelo, con una rosa clavada en el centro de su pecho, el cual se cuarteó en la zona de impacto, quedando tendida e incapaz de levantarse por sí misma, ya que lo intentaba sin resultado.

\- Ésta energía…- Murmuró aquella mujer vampiro de cabellera negra y rojiza, mientras sobrevolaba el lugar -Fue de la que nos advirtió Jedite…- Levantó sus orejas de murciélago y entrecerró la mirada mientras buscaba el origen del ataque

\- ¡Hidden Leaf (Hoja Oculta)!-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Agh!-

Varias hojas de árbol, salidas de las sombras, se dirigieron cual proyectiles arrojadizos hacia la Youma, que las recibió de lleno y cayó pesadamente al suelo, ante la sorpresa de las otras enviadas de Jedite.

\- ¡Furau!- La siniestra muñeca se mostró preocupada por su compañera -¡¿Quién lo hizo?!-

Como respuesta, la atacante se posó delante de ella con un impresionante salto, cayendo acuclillada de forma elegante y vistosa, mirando de reojo a la hermana de Aiko que terminaba de abandonar el lugar rápidamente.

\- Soy Sailor Jupiter…- Sailor Venus de inmediato se puso de pie

\- Tú eres la Sailor Guardian que peleó con Morgana, Garoben y Widow…- Replicó la muñeca, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a girar de forma tétrica, produciendo sonidos mecánicos desconcertantes -Creo que tendré que ser un poco dura contigo…-

\- C-Con cuidado, Murido…- La Youma vampiro comenzó a levantarse poco a poco luego del ataque recibido -Es poderosa…-

\- Lo tengo, Furau…- Replicó la muñeca -Pronto las enviaré a mis bellas ilusiones…- Abrió la boca de golpe a gran capacidad, cual cascanueces -Reciban mi perfume de ilusión y acepten su muerte con una hermosa sonrisa…- De la boca de Murido comenzó a surgir una nube de humo rosada que se acercaba velozmente hacia las Sailor Guardians

\- ¡Atenta!- Venus y Jupiter se colocaron frente a Murido luego del gritó de la Sailor de cabello verde

\- ¡Lo tengo!- Replicó la Sailor de cabello rosa, sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos

\- ¡No podrán escapar de mí perfume, niñas…!-

\- ¡Moon Midnight Shimmer!-

Las dos Sailor Guardians voltearon a su espalda para ver cómo los halos de luz en forma de estrellas fugaces se dirigían hacia aquella nube que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellas y rápidamente la disipaba ante la incredulidad de Murido, quien terminó recibiendo aquella oleada de rayos brillantes, cayendo pesadamente al suelo con la cabeza volteada hacia su espalda.

\- Creo que me desajusté…- La muñeca de forma perturbadora, se orientó el rostro en posición correcta

\- ¿Hm?- Venus se mostró confundida, mientras que Jupiter volteó de reojo hacia su espalda

\- ¡No dejaré que juegues con la ilusiones de las jovencitas que sólo desean soñar con ilusión su futuro!- Sailor Moon se colocó delante de las nuevas Sailor, encarando firme a Murido, quien se levantaba lentamente -¡Sailor Moon te castigará, en el nombre de la luna!- La Sailor de la Luna parecía más molesta de lo normal

\- ¿Sigues molesta por lo de la ocasión pasada?- La muñeca ladeó la cabeza, confundida

"Justo a tiempo…" Pensó la peliverde, mirando de reojo a la recién llegada

"¡Wuauh, estoy junto a Sailor Moon!" La pelirrosa se mostraba emocionada, siendo que ella era fan de la Sailor de la Luna

\- N-No se olviden, de mí… Asquerosas Sailor…- La Youma de material similar al cristal finalmente pudo quitarse la rosa en su pecho y se reincorporó, acercándose a las Sailor Guardians por detrás

\- Ahora…- La mujer vampiro se elevó sobre las chicas, sobrevolándolas con marcado odio en su expresión -¡Las enviaremos al infierno!-

\- ¿Puedes con la que está sobre nosotras?- Dijo Jupiter, enfocándose en la Youma a la que había atacado anteriormente -Sailor Moon al parecer ya eligió oponente- Agregó al notar que la Sailor se enfocaba totalmente en la perturbadora muñeca

\- Yo me encargo…- Venus levantó la mirada para enfocarse en Furau

\- ¡Hora de hacerlo, chicas!- Exclamó Sailor Moon, al tiempo que su aura plateada comenzaba a rodearla -¡Moon Midnight Shimmer!- Lanzó su ataque contra su enemiga sin pensarlo siquiera

\- Oh, bueno…- Murmuró Murido mientras los haces de luz se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia ella, sin tener tiempo de detenerse o contraatacar -Así es esto…-

\- ¡Te tengo!- Derella tomó aire para lanzar aquella sustancia por la boca con el fin de atrapar a Sailor Jupiter

\- ¡Jupiter Leaf Storm!- El violento remolino de hojas se abalanzó sobre la Youma, engullendo con facilidad su ataque antes de alcanzarla

"Bien… ¡Aquí voy!"

Venus abrió su compás levemente al tiempo que tomaba vuelo con su arma, posando la punta entre los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda, extendiendo el brazo como si se dispusiera a realizar un tiro con un taco de billar. Entonces comenzó a verse envuelta en un aura brillante de color amarillo.

\- ¡Prepárate a morir, chiquilla!- La mujer vampiro se lanzó de lleno contra Venus

\- ¡Vamos, Charlotte! ¡Venus Heart Breaker (Rompe Corazones de Venus)!-

Al lanzar su estocada, del arma de la Sailor de Venus salió disparado un rayo de luz similar a una flecha, la cual se dirigió a toda velocidad a Furau, quien sólo pudo detener su vuelo para tratar de protegerse con sus manos, para recibir el ataque de lleno y en medio de un desesperado alarido, oscurecerse y una vez que el ataque había cumplido su cometido, lo que alguna vez fuera la Youma Furau, se disipó como cenizas negras con el tenue viento del lugar.

\- Buen ataque…- Murmuró Jupiter luego de darle la espalda a los restos de Derella

\- ¡Eso fue impresionante!- Moon se mostró emocionada por la fuerza de la nueva Sailor Guardian, una vez que la ceniza oscura que alguna vez respondiera al nombre de Murido, desapareciera

\- Gracias- Venus sonrió suavemente

\- Al parecer las personas en el lugar comienzan a recuperar su energía- La peliverde volteaba de reojo a ver cómo las prisiones de Derella se desvanecían y los jóvenes en el suelo comenzaban a reaccionar lentamente -Nos veremos después…- Jupiter corrió de inmediato hacia la salida

\- ¡Espera!- Exclamó Sailor Moon en vano, ya que la chica se perdió de vista apenas salió del lugar

\- Creo que no es una mala idea irnos…- De inmediato Venus siguió la misma ruta que la Sailor que se acababa de marchar

\- ¡Oye, espérame!- La Sailor de la Luna al instante siguió a su compañera.

Minutos después, desde un tejado cercano, las dos Sailor Guardians observaban expectantes a las fuerzas del orden y a varias ambulancias auxiliar a los jóvenes en el salón…

Venus se enfocó principalmente en Shizuka Morisato, que al parecer era quien había solicitado el apoyo de las autoridades cuando fue auxiliada por las Sailor Guardians y se encontraba siendo revisada por un paramédico.

\- Bueno, al parecer todo está resuelto por ahora… ¿Verdad?- Moon volteó a ver a la pelirrosa, quien se mostró algo ruborizada y bajó la cabeza

\- Eso parece…- Venus sonrió suavemente

\- Por cierto, Aiko… ¿Tuviste problemas con la tarea? Para ser honesta, yo no la terminé completa…-

La pelirrosa volteó a ver incrédula a su heroína admirada… Era tan asombrosa que incluso había podido saber su identidad siendo que era la primera vez que se transformaba en Sailor Guardian desde que la Pluma de Transformación había llegado a sus manos tiempo atrás.

\- ¿C-Cómo…?- Murmuró atónita la chica

\- Ayer nos enseñaste a Charlotte… ¿Recuerdas?- Sailor Moon sonrió amablemente y luego de un destello fugaz volvió a la normalidad -Soy tonta, pero no tanto-

\- ¡¿Usagi-san?!- Exclamó la Koukin, visiblemente asombrada, para seguidamente deshacer su transformación

\- La misma- Le hizo con la mano derecha el símbolo de amor y paz

\- P-Pero…- Aiko se sintió apenada por ser fan de su amiga, aunque sonrió tímidamente, al saber que admiraba a una buena persona -¿Todo este tiempo has sido Sailor Moon?-

\- Desde la secundaria- Replicó la Tsukino, cruzándose de brazos con sonrisa confiada

\- Vaya…- Sin poder evitarlo, la alba miraba con ilusión a la rubia -Pensar que estabas tan cerca-

\- Bueno, tampoco es que pueda hacerlo público… ¿Cierto?- Las dos chicas se rieron con las palabras de la ojiazul

\- Me alegra que sigas siendo la misma, Selene…-

Usagi se mostró confundida al ver cómo de manera similar a como se manifestaba el alma de su tía Soara, pequeñas partículas de luz se iban reuniendo junto a Aiko y poco a poco tomaban la forma de la Princesa Aphrodite de Venus, quien sonreía suavemente a la reencarnación de la Princesa Selene del Milenio de Plata.

\- ¿M-Minako?- La rubia se mostró algo cohibida, pero se sorprendió cuando Aphrodite negó con la cabeza ante la sonrisa de su sucesora

\- Selene, yo soy Aphrodite del Milenio de Plata… Podría decirse que soy la vida pasada de Minako Aino, pero realmente nuestras almas se separaron luego de la pelea contra la Reina Beryl en el Polo Norte…- La rubia de largo vestido se mostraba sonriente al ver que su vieja amiga parecía menos recelosa de su presencia

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Es algo complicado de explicar…- Aphrodite se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir -Lo que sucede es que luego de la batalla, tú pediste un deseo al Cristal de Plata…-

\- Lo recuerdo…- Murmuró la Sailor de la Luna, recordando que en su último suspiro anheló tener de nuevo una vida normal

\- Lo que sucedió, fue que el Cristal de Plata le dio fuerza vital a las almas de Minako, Makoto, Rei y Ami para volverlas a la vida, por lo que mi alma y las de las otras princesas, se vieron desequilibradas en el balance y no pudimos mantenernos unidas a ellas, por lo que nos separamos…- Expuso Aphrodite con solemnidad -En mi caso, mi alma quedó ligada a la Pluma de Transformación de Venus… Y eventualmente, la pluma llegó a las manos de Aiko-

\- Vaya…- Murmuró sorprendida Usagi

\- ¿Comprendes?- Aphrodite se mostró expectante, mientras que la chica alba estaba curiosa

\- No, se oye muy complicado- Las dos mujeres ligadas a Venus se fueron de espaldas por la respuesta recibida

\- Lo importante de todo esto es…- La Princesa de Venus se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar -Que aquí estoy, Selene…- Concluyó sonriendo bellamente

\- Y yo daré lo mejor de mí para ser una Sailor Guardian digna de suceder a Aphodite-san, porque desde hace años te veo en la televisión y siempre soñé con ser una Sailor Guardian desde aquél día…- Aiko intervino, emocionada

\- ¿Cuál día?- Preguntó la Tsukino, confundida

\- Hace unos años, fui a comprar un collar en una barata en la joyería Osa-P y en ese lugar atacó una Youma, luego escuché un chirrido terrible y cuando desperté, ahí estabas…- La Koukin sonrió amable -Desde ese día, quería darte las gracias-

\- Vamos, sólo cumplía mi deber, Aiko-chan- La rubia sonrió apenada, llevándose la mano derecha a la nuca

\- ¡Entonces yo también lo haré, Usagi-san!- Declaró la alba con entusiasmo -¡Daré lo mejor de mí como Sailor Guardian!-

\- Lo haremos juntas… ¿Qué parece?- La rubia preguntó expectante a su amiga, ofreciéndole la mano derecha a su amiga

\- ¡Claro! ¡Es una promesa!- La Koukin estrechó fuertemente la mano de la Tsukino, cerrando el pacto entre amigas.

…

\- Ha aparecido otra Sailor Guardian…-

Jedite observaba en lo más profundo de las entrañas del Negaverso Siete capullos de un material que asemejaba piel humana, los cuales se mantenían fijos al unirse tanto al techo como a la pared, los cuales reflejaban las luces del arcoíris, brillando de repente para luego opacarse por completo y alternarse así sucesivamente.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Jedite?- Se acercó Tithis Gaia, fascinada por la sutil energía oscura que emanaban esas cosas

\- Hace miles de años, la tierra era muy diferente a lo que existe actualmente- Replicó el rubio, endureciendo la mirada -Humanos, demonios y otras criaturas coexistían en el planeta… Y todo era así hasta que la Reina Metalia corrompió a Beryl, una mujer demonio ordinaria que trabajaba como adivina en el Palacio de la Tierra, convirtiéndola eventualmente en la Reina Beryl para dirigir a las fuerzas del Negaverso, corrompiendo ella a su vez a los Shitennou (Cuatro Reyes Celestiales) de las fuerzas de la Tierra…-

\- Ellos serían Neflyte, Zoicite, Kunzite y tú… ¿Verdad?- Replicó la Youma, fascinada por la historia

\- Sí…- Asintió el último de los Big Four, sin despegar la mirada de esos siete objetos -Pero la realidad es que el Negaverso siempre fue solamente una parte del Mundo del Mal, donde moraban lo verdaderos demonios y en estos siete capullos permanecen selladas las Siete Virtudes… Las Siete Doncellas Demonio que originalmente servían a la Reina Metalia y fueron selladas por Sailor Sun, Sailor Earth y Sailor Minerva durante la era del Milenio de Plata… Esa fue básicamente la razón por la que Metalia tuvo que usarnos a nosotros y a Beryl, ya que las Siete Virtudes eran demonios especialmente elegidas para servirle y su pérdida fue simplemente irremplazable…- El rubio sonrió de forma sutil -Y ahora… Ahora ya no estarían sujetas al mandato de Metalia y en esta época no hay Sailor Guardians lo suficientemente poderosas como para enfrentarlas… Pero necesitan mucha energía para poder romper los sellos que las aprisionan…-

\- Es por eso que lanzas los ataques de noche… ¿Verdad?- Replicó Tithis, sorprendida

\- Así es- Jedite endureció la mirada -Cuando las Sailor Guardians llegan a los lugares de los ataques, las Youma han absorbido bastante energía que como llega directamente a los capullos, ya no puede ser recuperada por las Sailor Guardians y a este ritmo sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que las Siete Virtudes sean libres…-

\- P-Pero…- La Youma se mostró dudosa -¿Las Siete Virtudes podrán ser controladas? Son seres demasiado poderosos al parecer…-

\- No temas, Youma…- Se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del capullo central de eco espectral, la cual estremeció por completo a Tithis Gaia -A cambio de liberarnos, Jedite y tú estarán en nuestra gracia… Nosotras queremos venganza contra las Sailor Guardians y cumplir el deseo de su excelencia Metalia de conquistar y someter a los humanos, pero necesitamos su ayuda, ya que apenas yo he recobrado la consciencia y requerimos grandes cantidades de energía para liberarnos…-

Tithis no replicó básicamente porque quedo abrumada por la energía que emitió el capullo por esa breve intervención.

\- ¿Ya han aparecido Sun, Earth y Minerva?- Replicó el capullo, brillando con tono naranja de forma imponente por breves instantes

\- No… Los reportes dicen que precisamente ellas son las que faltan- Contestó Jedite fríamente -Aunque está Sailor Saturn…-

\- ¿Sailor Saturn? Eso es irrelevante… Continúa con tu labor, Jedite-

\- Así lo haré…- Replicó el rubio, haciendo una suave reverencia

\- Un momento…- Otro de los capullos, uno que brillaba con una luz violeta, intervino inesperadamente

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Replicó el primero de los contenedores de las Siete Virtudes en hablar

\- Se me ocurre una cosa… La energía de los humanos es deliciosa, está llena de vida y todo eso, pero…-

\- ¡Amo su sabor, es como chocolate cubierto con caramelo!- Interrumpió otro capullo, que resplandecía con un palpitar rosado

\- Con la energía de los Siete Grandes Demonios, recuperaremos parte de nuestro poder original y podríamos romper el sello…- El objeto que alternaba su brillo violeta, agregó tranquilamente -Esa sería una forma más rápida de ser libres-

\- Ya era hora de que pensaras en algo, cerebrito…- Uno de esos deformes objetos que brillaba con luz celeste, intervino

\- Entonces, querido… ¿Podrías hacer eso por nosotras? Robarles la energía a los Siete Grandes Demonios y traerla- Pidió uno de esos seres, que desprendía un fulgor blanco

\- ¡Yeah! ¡Con eso finalmente seríamos libres!- Uno de los dos capullo que faltaba de intervenir, exclamó entusiasta mientras lucía un brillo amarillo oscuro

\- Um… Así podríamos cumplir con nuestra misión…- Dijo suavemente el último de aquellos objetos en hablar, resplandeciendo de un matiz amarillo sumamente claro

\- Te lo encargamos, Jedite…- Declaró el primer capullo, mientras poco a poco los demás se iban apagando nuevamente

\- ¡Sí!-

El rubio se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, seguido instantes después por la todavía intimidada Tithis Gaia, quien lo alcanzó para comenzar a caminar a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que esos siete seres sigan existiendo…?- Murmuró la Youma, desconcertada

\- Siempre estuvieron aquí… Simplemente la Reina Beryl nunca intentó liberarlas ya que al ser más fuertes que ella, hubieran rebasado su autoridad de inmediato ante Metalia- Replicó el rubio con indiferencia, sin detenerse

\- ¿Y realmente son tan fuertes?-

\- Ellas crearon a los Siete Grandes Demonios con un poco de su poder y esos sujetos tuvieron que ser sellados en los siete fragmentos del Cristal del Plata, los Cristales Arcoiris…-

\- E-Entiendo…- Murmuró atónita Tithis

\- Por hoy hemos terminado, hay que preparar todo para recuperar la energía de los Siete Grandes Demonios desde mañana…- Dijo el líder actual del Negaverso mientras su segunda al mando miraba de reojo esos siete capullos antes de dejar el lugar, reflejando evidente temor en su mirada -Y cuando lo hagamos… Para las Sailor Guardians comenzará el verdadero terror…-

…

Usagi se encontraba en la cancha de futbol del parque Juuban.

Todavía no amanecía y ya estaba entrenando para ser una buena Sailor Guardian con la meta última de recuperar a sus amigas y también, con el objetivo de ser una buena compañera para Aiko…

Además, llevaba un balón de fútbol en mano, ya que no quería dar una mala impresión en el club al cual se había inscrito en la escuela, aunque realmente no había jugado fútbol ni una sola vez. Entonces echó el balón al suelo y se dispuso a patearlo como había visto en la televisión… Pero no le dio y terminó en el piso luego de caer de sentón.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Me duele mucho…!- Dijo sollozando de forma infantil al tiempo que se sobaba discretamente el trasero

\- ¡¿Estás bien?!- En ese momento, delante de ella, se extendió una mano varonil de tez bronceada

\- Creo que sí, muchas gracias…- La chica tomó la mano extendida, que le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

En ese momento reparó en el joven castaño que la había ayudado: de cabello alborotado y tez bronceada, alto y con expresión amable, luciendo un conjunto deportivo de color azul. Se miraron con curiosidad por unos instantes y se sonrieron amistosamente.

\- No tiene mucho que practicas… ¿Cierto?- El chico se mostró curioso

\- La verdad es la primera vez que hago esto- Usagi hizo un puchero -No era mi plan meterme a éste club, pero ya no había cupo en los otros…- Empezó a llorar graciosamente

\- Bueno… Que quieras practicar aunque no estuviera en tus planes, habla bien de ti- El chico sonrió nerviosamente, tratando de animar a la chica

\- ¿En serio lo crees?- Se tranquilizó antes de seguir -Yo sólo quiero hacerlo bien…-

\- Si gustas, puedo enseñarte un poco…- El chico le regaló una sonrisa amistosa

\- ¿En serio?- Usagi se mostró animada

\- ¡Claro! Mira esto…-

El castaño se acercó al balón y lo levantó con su pie izquierdo, comenzando a hacer malabares con él, manteniéndolo en el aire con suaves patadas con sus pies, usando también las rodillas e incluso haciendo malabares con la cabeza un par de veces, ante la divertida fascinación de la chica.

\- ¿Eso es a lo que le llaman 'dominar el balón'?- Preguntó expectante la rubia

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo el chico mientras balanceaba el balón sobre su cabeza moviéndola suavemente y luego echándola para atrás de forma que quedaba equilibrado entre su frente y la punta de su nariz

\- ¡Eres muy bueno!- La Tsukino aplaudió emocionada

\- Es resultado de la práctica- Entonces dejó caer el balón al suelo, orientándose hacia la portería, que no quedaba muy lejos -¡Mira!- Se dispuso a hacer un tiro, dando la patada con una seguridad evidente, lanzando el balón justo en la unión entre el poste izquierdo y el de arriba

\- ¡Wuauh!- Usagi se mostró realmente entusiasmada.

Había visto muy poco futbol, casi todo en compañía de su padre cuando no había nada mejor en la tele, pero sabía que ese chico era bastante bueno porque a veces veía jugar a su papá con su hermano, pero era claro que ninguno de los dos tenía ni la mitad de la habilidad de ese chico.

\- ¿Y crees que yo pueda hacer eso?- La rubia se mostraba realmente curiosa

\- ¡Desde luego! Si entrenas lo suficiente, podrás hacerlo- El chico sonrió confiado

\- ¡Entonces acepto!- Usagi asintió con renovado entusiasmo -Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

\- Taichi Yagami, pero mis amigos me dicen Tai- Replicó el chico, sonriendo afable -¿Cómo te llamas?-

\- Yo soy Usagi Tsukino, mucho gusto, Tai-

\- El gusto es mío… ¿Te puedo decir Usa? ¡Ahora, empecemos a entrenar!-

\- ¡Sí!-

…

\- Esto es grave…-

Las Inner Guardians estaban reunidas en la azotea de la Preparatoria Juuban junto con los felinos consejeros del Milenio de Plata. Luna y Artemis habían llamado a Rei para una reunión urgente y la pelinegra ya se encontraba en el lugar, escuchando con atención junto a sus compañeras.

\- ¿Qué es grave, Artemis?- Minako se mostró confundida

\- Ayer por la noche detectamos siete energías malignas concentradas en un lugar, pero no eran energías comunes… Eran energías similares a las de la Reina Metalia…-

Las cuatro chicas se voltearon a ver horrorizadas, recordando fugazmente las muertes que habían sufrido a manos de las sirvientas de la Reina Beryl en el Polo Norte durante la batalla final contra el Negaverso.

\- ¿Siete energías?- Murmuró Ami

\- Sí… Eran auténticas presencias de verdaderos demonios- Respondió una tensa Luna

\- ¿A qué te refieres con 'verdaderos demonios'?- Makoto se mostró interesada

\- En la era del Milenio de Plata, la Reina Metalia asechaba el reino desde mucho tiempo antes de la batalla donde ustedes perdieron la vida…- Artemis tomó aire para iniciar un doloroso relato -Originalmente ella encabezaba el ataque con ayuda de esos monstruos, las Siete Virtudes…-

\- ¿Las Siete Virtudes?- Murmuró Rei con expectación

\- Las Siete Virtudes eran demonios al igual que Metalia y tenían un enorme poder… Además, en esos tiempos oscuros, solamente la Princesa Soara del Sol, Gaia de la Tierra, Nike de Minerva y Merle de Saturno estaban disponibles para combatir, junto a las Satellite Guardians…-

\- ¿Satellite Guardians?- La rubia repitió, con creciente temor

\- Sí… Eran las Sailor de los satélites naturales de los planetas- Asintió el gato albo con evidente pesar -Y fueron ellas las que sucumbieron gradualmente durante las batallas contra las Siete Virtudes… Solamente unas cuantas lograron sobrevivir cuando Soara, Gaia y Nike se sacrificaron para sellar a esos monstruos y salvar al Reino… Aunque lamentablemente el Milenio de Plata quedó sumamente debilitado luego de esos tristes acontecimientos en los que el ya entonces desolado Planeta Minerva fue destruido por el poder de Sailor Saturn, para que las Siete Virtudes se perdieran por siempre en el espacio…-

\- ¿Planeta Minerva? ¿Dónde estaba localizado?- Preguntó con creciente temor la Sailor de Mercurio

\- Actualmente… Los restos del Planeta Minerva conforman el cinturón de asteroides entre Marte y Júpiter…- La respuesta de la gata azabache dejó atónitas a las Sailor Guardians.

Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako, no estaban preparadas para esa respuesta, mostrándose incrédulas de lo que habían oído.

\- I-Imposible…- Murmuró horrorizada la peliazul

\- Esa es la razón por la que Sailor Saturn tiene esa terrible fama…- Intervino Artemis

\- Si todo eso es cierto… ¡Debemos detener a las Siete Virtudes a cualquier costo!- La líder de las Inner se mostró firme en su resolución

\- Minako tiene razón… ¡No podemos permitir que eso suceda aquí en la tierra!- La castaña agregó, decidida

\- Debemos encontrar el lugar donde están selladas y acabar con ellas antes de que puedan liberarse- Agregó la peliazul con inesperada frialdad

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces?- Finalmente Rei tomó la palabra -¿Usagi volverá o seguirá a prueba?-

Las Sailor Guardians se voltearon a ver por unos instantes.

\- No tenemos tiempo para estar cuidando de Usagi- Contestó la rubia de inmediato -Esto realmente es importante…-

\- Así es- Makoto agregó, seria -Sólo si llegara a ser estrictamente necesario, la uniríamos de nuevo, consultando con Setsuna y las demás…-

\- Lo importante ahora es evitar que las Siete Virtudes despierten, sin Usagi seremos más eficientes- Complementó Ami, para sutil desconcierto de Rei.

Había algo que la Sailor del Fuego no podía entender a esas alturas…

Si realmente la amenaza de las tales Siete Virtudes era tan grande… ¿Por qué no unir de nuevo a Usagi al equipo? Ella era la que realmente estaba combatiendo desde que el enemigo había vuelto a aparecer con sus dos ataques, los cuales había detenido Sailor Moon con ayuda de una nueva Sailor Jupiter y anoche, una nueva Sailor Venus.

Prefirió no pensar en eso, ya que a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con sus amigas en que la rubia de odangos tenía que aprender a ser más responsable con su misión y como futura gobernante de Crystal Tokyo, no podía evitar sentir celos al ver cómo esas nuevas chicas se relacionaban con su querida amiga, como ellas en el pasado…

Jamás lo reconocería ante nadie, pero estaba celosa de que la mejor amiga que había tenido en la vida parecía estarla olvidando y más al percatarse de que como Sailor Guardian estaba volviéndose más responsable al detener ataques por la noche a los que ella y las demás no habían podido reaccionar a tiempo por lo que significaba salir de noche debido a las explicaciones que debían dar, en su caso, ante su abuelo.

Sin embargo, no quería contrariar a Ami, a Makoto y a Minako, ya que al final, eran sus mejores amigas y no deseaba enfrentarse a ellas, ni siquiera por Usagi.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Rei?- La pregunta de la rubia sacó de su ensimismamiento a la Sailor de Fuego

\- Lo siento, Minako, estaba distraída…- Miró de reojo a la Tsukino reírse de algo que le había dicho la pelirroja junto a ella, para regresar su atención a su líder -¿Qué decías?-

\- Ay, Rei… Decía que tenemos que investigar la información de lo que podamos encontrar con relación a las Siete Virtudes para saber cómo evitar que despierten- La Aino suspiró con resignación -Tienes la cabeza en Marte…-

\- Lo siento…- Replicó la azabache -Entonces investiguemos sobre las Siete Virtudes…-

\- Sería tan útil recordar todo sobre nuestras vidas pasadas…- Murmuró la castaña, cruzándose de brazos ligeramente molesta

\- Ahora que lo mencionas…- La peliazul se mostró pensativa -Desde el combate en el Polo Norte, no puedo recordar nada de nuestra vida en el Milenio de Plata…-

\- Yo tampoco- Minako hizo un puchero de confusión -Es como si luego de esa batalla, todo se hubiera ido así como llegó cuando Kunzite nos envió al pasado…-

\- Ahora lo importante es averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre éstas nuevas enemigas… Seguramente Setsuna debe estar enterada de ellas, tenemos que reunirnos con las Outer para informarnos- La Hino intervino firme

\- Les avisaré lo más pronto posible- Dijo una decidida Luna.

Sobre la cima del edificio, la Princesa Aphrodite se encontraba sentada al filo de la construcción, dándole la espalda a las Inner Guardians de forma que ellas no podían verla, pero ella sí pudo escuchar toda la conversación que tenían.

Las Siete Virtudes…

Brillo, Chispa, Rareza, Arcoíris, Aleteo, Rosada y Manzana. Varios eran sobrenombres estúpidos sobre una de las peores amenazas que enfrentó el Milenio de Plata y que repasaba diariamente durante sus días de educación, pero poco o nada tenían que ver sus designaciones con el terror que inspiraban…

Eran en total 226 Satellite Guardians.

Y más de doscientas de esas valientes Sailor Guardians fueron asesinadas por esos engendros malignos, los cuales parecían ser indetenibles, hasta que las nobles Soara, Nike y Gaia ofrecieron sus vidas para sellarlas y posteriormente Merle de Saturno, la Sailor de la Destrucción en ese entonces, destruyó el Planeta Minerva con el fin de que esos seres permanecieran perdidos en el espacio para que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarlos y liberarlos, pero al parecer el renovado Negaverso quería a las verdaderas representantes de los demonios para pelear contra las Sailor Guardians…

Las Youma no eran más que seres artificiales creados con las artes oscuras de Metalia y que la soberana del Negaverso le enseñó a la Reina Beryl, quien a su vez se las enseñó a los Big Four para que pudieran expandir su ejército rápidamente.

Esa era la razón por la que el Milenio de Plata había terminado por sucumbir ante el ataque de las huestes de Metalia…

Sin prácticamente la totalidad de las Satellite Guardians y solamente con Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune en plenitud de entrenamiento, capacidad y experiencia, era claro que la desventaja era tremenda contra el Negaverso con todo y que ellos habrían sufrido la pérdida de las Siete Virtudes.

Ciertamente Sailor Pluto también estaba disponible, pero era prioridad su deber como la Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo…

Ella misma, Hera de Júpiter, Iris de Mercurio y Enio de Marte, no tuvieron la experiencia necesaria para combatir a tantos enemigos y sus poderes nunca estuvieron desarrollados del todo para pelear. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero simplemente no fue suficiente…

Al final, a largo plazo, habían sido las Siete Virtudes las que habían acabado con el Milenio de Plata al destruir en la práctica al ejército de Sailor Guardians del Sistema Solar y forzar a sus mejores guerreras a sellarlas sacrificando sus vidas.

"¡Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que esas aberraciones despierten!" Pensó visiblemente consternada Aphrodite "¡Debo informarle a Aiko y a Selene de esto lo más pronto posible…!"

…

Jugaba con gran indiferencia ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

Joe Tenazas eran famoso en su círculo, puesto que cuando llegaba a alguna máquina de garra, simplemente barría con los premios y no dejaba nada. Pasaban los minutos y cada intento en la garra era un premio ganado. Finalmente la gente reunida fue dejando el lugar conforme se iba dando cuenta de que aquél joven castaño de lentes gruesos no iba a perder y mejor la máquina se iba a quedar sin premios.

Ensimismado, Joe no se dio cuenta de que paulatinamente se fue quedando solo, ni tampoco que luego de un rato sin estar rodeado de nadie, poco a poco atractivas mujeres de diversas apariencias lo fueron rodeando, pero permanecían en silencio…

\- Bueno, creo que éste es el último…- Murmuró para sí mismo al tomar la muñeca de Sailor V luego de sacarla de la máquina -Veamos…- Sacó de entre sus ropas una hoja de papel y la revisó de reojo -A dos cuadras hay otro local…-

Se dispuso a irse y fue cuando reparó en la presencia de esas mujeres, que se notaban fuera de lugar en un arcade cuando algunas lucían trajes sastre de trabajos ejecutivos o cosas por el estilo. Incluso había una princesa de fantasía que parecía salida de un parque de diversiones…

\- Eres el chico conocido como Joe Tenazas… ¿Cierto?- Se acercó un hombre rubio de aspecto galante y mirada fría

\- ¿Quién quiere sab…?-

El joven castaño de lentes de inmediato se quedó paralizado de miedo al ver en esos ojos frío una crueldad tan marcada como la de aquél rubio de cabello rizado que lo persiguiera años atrás.

\- N-No…- Cayó de sentón al suelo, tratando de arrastrarse para huir -¡No de nuevo…!-

\- Míralo así… Será la última vez que te molestemos, Gran Demonio Gamesen, nacido a partir de la Templanza…-

Las personas iban paseando por la calle, totalmente despreocupados porque el sol brillaba resplandeciente en el cielo y parecía un día como cualquier otro alrededor del Arcade Power Play.

Pero un oscuro resplandor surgido del interior del inmueble de inmediato llamó la atención de todos tras el desgarrador grito que resonó varias calles alrededor segundos después…

…

**Notas**

Bien, sobre Usagi en el club de fútbol, es una idea que tenía literalmente desde hace años en un fanfic para ella, porque su sueño es simplemente ser una esposa y ama de casa ideal… No digo que esté mal, pero me gusta ver que se desarrolla en otra faceta, como por ejemplo, cuando en Sailor Moon Stars, tiene el juego de Softball contra la presidenta del club de fans de Three Lights y contrario a lo esperado, da todo de sí y consigue ganar… Va por ahí la idea, no estancar a Usagi en un sueño o meta simple…

Kari y Kei ocultan secretos que se van a desarrollar conforme avance la historia y Xing Ming-Wang está lejos de ser una simple ancianita. Mei pronto se irá desarrollando más, pero en ese sentido, quiero hacerlo poco a poco con cada una de las nuevas chicas, como en este capítulo, que me enfocó más en Aiko.

Margaret/Kasumi también tendrá su desarrollo y cuando se revele su pasado, se entenderán varias actitudes que tiene e igual servirá mucho para mostrarle a Ami una perspectiva distinta a la que habitualmente se maneja con ella en los fics, en la que los tiempos serán importantes en la historia.

Como Sailor Guardians, las nuevas chicas tendrán acceso a los ataques originales de sus antecesoras, como en el caso de Aiko que tiene acceso al Rayo Creciente, además de sus propias habilidades propias como por ejemplo el manejo de la espada. Para su ataque con su espada Charlotte (una referencia al videojuego Samurai Shodown/Spirits), me inspiro en el ataque Bloody Scryed/Corte Sangriento del personaje Hyunquel de las Aventuras de Fly.

De las princesas del Milenio de Plata, me baso en el planteamiento de que en la primera temporada del anime, las chicas (Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako) eran espontáneas y naturales, capaces de salir por su cuenta, hacer sus cosas y cuando convivían entre sí, pero conforme iban avanzando la serie, la dinámica se fue simplificando al punto de ser las cuatro con Usagi o las cuatro sin Usagi, e inclusive Rei se terminaba metiendo a la preparatoria cuando se le daba la gana, por eso me burlé de la seguridad en la preparatoria Juuban. Eso no lo pienso hacer con Usgai, Aiko y las nuevas chicas. De Sailor Jupiter no hay mucho que decir de momento, pero guarda secretos importantes para el futuro de la historia.

Sobre las Siete Virtudes, son una idea rara que se me ocurrió tiempo atrás, de usar a ciertos personajes como antagonistas y en fanfics previos, me gusta hacer crossovers adaptados a la dinámica de la serie principal, en este caso, Sailor Moon. Lo que puedo decir de ellas por ahora es que soy fan de Los Siete Pecados Capitales/Nanatsu no Taizai y pues su rol está basado parcialmente en el de los Diez Mandamientos de la mencionada obra.

Aprovechando el inciso de los crossover, puedo decir que pienso meter personajes de otras series, como en este caso con Taichi Yagami/Kamiya de Digimon Adventure, tomando como base el de Digimon Adventure 02 para darle una dinámica particular con Usagi que se irá desarrollando con el pasar de los capítulos y que influirá en la rubia de forma importante.

De momento, creo que eso sería todo.


	5. 4 Distintos enfoques

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

Saludos.

Bien, sabemos todo lo que el mundo se ha trastornado con el COVID-19 y me disculpo, ya que no le he podido dedicar el tiempo que quisiera a esto, puesto que estoy en uno de los sectores que no puede permitirse parar y de hecho la carga de trabajo ha sido bastante en este tiempo. Sólo deseo que todos se encuentren bien. La paciencia es una virtud y ya vendrán tiempos mejores…

Mis mejores deseos para todos.

…

**UltronFatalis:** Gracias, esa era la idea, desarrollar adecuadamente a los personajes nuevos para darles una buena base para el futuro de la historia. Sobre las Siete Virtudes, tuve varias ideas para darle cara al concepto, puesto que la idea como tal tenía bastante tiempo en la cabeza, sólo faltaba darle rostros y pues salieron esas 7 ya que tenía ganas de usarlas como antagonistas desde hace tiempo. Y de hecho, aunque sean cosas de un solo episodio o en los comics, casi todas tienen por decirlo así, una contraparte villanesca, excepto la manzana y el arcoíris, aunque alter egos como tales, sí tienen…

**nadaoriginal:** Gracias, hago lo que puedo puesto que en mi sector tengo que seguir laborando… Esa era la idea, presentar a las amigas de Serena/Usagi como personajes importantes y con sus propias virtudes y defectos, además de explotar partes que dejó el anime abiertas, como lo de Jedite. Sobre Ami y su desconfianza excesiva, me basé en aquél capítulo cuando Usagi se quedó sola en casa y primero llegó Seiya y por circunstancias de la vida se lo encontraron en toalla y fue Ami quien mostró abiertamente su decepción y bueno, también recuerdo el capítulo cuando está por irse a Alemania a estudiar, pero en el último momento decide quedarse y para el fic, pues ese sacrificio no fue remunerado por una Usagi que se muestra irresponsable con su misión al tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Y ciertamente, quiero hacer algo desarrollado conforme se desarrolle la historia…

Y ahora…

…

**Capítulo 4: Distintos enfoques**

…

\- En verdad es una situación crítica…-

Artemis y Luna se movilizaron de inmediato para llamar a las Outer Sailor. Apenas terminaron las clases, las Inner se movieron hacia el Templo Hikawa con el fin de poder conversar e informarse con total libertad como era su costumbre en ese tipo de juntas. De inmediato Setsuna como la más experimentada y siendo la única que en verdad tenía noción de la gravedad de la situación, se posó frente a todas.

\- Las Siete Virtudes son enemigas realmente aterradoras…- La Sailor de Plutón se mostró preocupada, rompiendo su estatus de perpetua tranquilidad -En el pasado, el Milenio de Plata florecía bajo el reinado de la Reina Theia… Todos los planetas estaban gobernados por el Reino de la Luna, salvo la tierra, que estaba dividida en varios reinos independientes… Fuera de eso, la paz gobernaba en general por todo el Sistema Solar y no parecía que aquella utopía terminaría jamás… Entonces aparecieron ellas-

\- ¿Las Siete Virtudes?- Murmuró la expectante Ami

\- Sí…- La morena asintió -De las más profundas entrañas de la tierra, surgió la Reina Metalia con el deseo de conquistar el Milenio de Plata y sumergirlo en su oscuridad… Por eso desató la guerra contra el Sistema Solar y fue entonces que creó a las Siete Virtudes… Aunque debo confesar que yo era apenas una Sailor Satellite, Sailor Nix y en la práctica poco o nada pude hacer durante la guerra… Fueron Sailor Earth, Sailor Minerva, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Sun quienes se encargaron de encarar a las Siete Virtudes lo mejor que podían… Aunque jamás fueron capaces de derrotarlas-

\- ¿En verdad son tan fuertes como dices?- Escéptica, Haruka se cruzó de brazos, con expresión desconfiada -Ya hemos vencido a enemigos como Mistress 9 o el Pharaoh 90 en el pasado… Siendo ellos más fuertes que la Reina Beryl durante el Milenio de Plata-

\- Ese es precisamente el problema…- Replicó la Guardiana del Tiempo

\- ¿Qué?-

\- La Reina Metalia nunca estuvo en plenitud- La morena entrecerró la mirada con preocupación -Para crear a las Siete Virtudes, utilizó la mitad de su poder dividido en siete partes para cada una de ellas… La Reina Beryl en realidad era una mujer demonio que vivía en el Reino de la Tierra y que fue manipulada por Metalia dado que estaba perdidamente enamorada del Príncipe Endymion al punto de la obsesión, pero él ya era pareja de la Princesa Selene… Posiblemente la Reina Beryl tendría sólo una pequeña fracción del poder de Metalia a su disposición durante la pelea final en el Polo Norte…-

\- ¿Y entonces cómo fue que lograron vencerlas?- Cuestionó expectante la Sailor de las Profundidades

\- No lo hicieron… La Princesa Soara, la Princesa Nike y la Princesa Gaia se encargaron de realizar un ritual ahora perdido para sellar a las Siete Virtudes, sacrificando sus vidas para conseguirlo…- Fue la fría respuesta de Setsuna

\- ¿Y entonces cómo impedimos que el enemigo logre liberar a las Siete Virtudes?- La Sailor de la Sabiduría se mostró atenta

\- Lo primero sería saber quién es nuestro enemigo- Replicó Minako, con la seriedad que mostraba cuando la situación lo ameritaba

\- Buena observación, Minako- La Guardiana del Tiempo sonrió suavemente -Por lo que hemos hablado, todo parece indicar que se trata de los restos del Negaverso que quedaron luego de la victoria contra la Reina Beryl-

\- ¿Quién puede ser?- Murmuró pensativa Rei -Jedite desapareció de un momento a otro, Neflyte fue asesinado por las Youma de Zoisite, quien a su vez fue eliminado por la Reina Beryl… Sabemos eso porque Kunzite deseó vengarlo hasta el final y siempre nos lo recriminó…-

\- ¿Alguna Youma que pudiera dirigir al Negaverso?- Makoto se mostró expectante a la respuesta que pudiera dar Setsuna

\- No lo sé…- Replicó la mujer de cabellera verde oscuro -Durante la guerra contra las Siete Virtudes, eran ellas quienes dirigían los ataques y luego de eso, fui elegida como la Guadiana de la Puerta del Tiempo, por lo que perdí contacto con el Milenio de Plata y en realidad estoy poco informada del Negaverso en ese sentido-

\- Entonces deberíamos enfocarnos en detener los ataques que están lanzando por las noches… Ahora todo tiene sentido y seguramente buscan energía para liberar a esas enemigas, así que debemos impedir que lo consigan a cualquier precio- La fría intervención de la hasta entonces callada Hotaru llamó poderosamente la atención de las chicas

\- Tienes razón- Asintió Rei

\- Debemos estar concentradas para poder contraatacar y evitar que sigan consiguiendo energía- Agregó la castaña, decidida

\- Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora- La peliazul se mostró seria

\- Entonces ese será el plan a seguir- La rubia asintió sonriente

\- Nosotras nos uniremos a ustedes- Haruka sonrió suavemente -Es hora de que trabajemos juntas para evitar este desastre-

\- Es cierto, con nuestras fuerzas unidas y trabajando coordinadas, podremos impedir que el Negaverso consiga su objetivo- Agregó Michiru, cerrando los ojos suavemente

\- Así es, nosotras protegeremos el futuro sin importar lo que pase- La Sailor de la Destrucción entrecerró los ojos con firmeza.

…

Aiko y Usagi se juntaron luego de la escuela, aprovechando que Mei tenía que entrenar y Margaret iba a darle mantenimiento a su computadora. El lugar elegido fue el Crown Center, lugar que tiempo atrás la rubia acostumbraba visitar, pero que desde aquél triste día donde fue abandonada por sus antiguas amigas, dejó de frecuentar.

\- ¡Hola, Usagi!- Fue el saludo de Motoki, su viejo amigo -Tenía tiempo que no te veía-

\- Hola, Motoki- Replicó sonriente la rubia -¡Veo que ahora tienen también una fuente de sodas!- Exclamó emocionada

\- La dueña pensó que era una buena idea porque la mayoría de la gente que venía a jugar iba por algo de comer luego de un rato y generalmente ya no regresaba, pero ahora pueden pedir sin dejar de jugar y se les lleva a los arcade o pueden estar en alguna de las mesas- El rubio sonrió contento por tener de regreso a una de sus mejores clientes y amigas -¿Y quién es tu amiga?- Vio con discreción a la alba, que miraba curiosa el lugar

\- ¡Oh, lo siento!- Usagi sonrió apenada -¡Aiko-chan! Él es Motoki Furuhata- La Tsukino se posó junto al apuesto joven -Y Motoki, ella es Aiko Koukin- Presentó a su amiga, quien sonrió suavemente y le ofreció su mano al empleado del Crown Center

\- Mucho gusto, Motoki-san-

\- El gusto es mío, Aiko-san- Correspondió amablemente al saludo

\- ¡Vamos, busquemos el nuevo juego de Super Marlo Bros 4!- Volteó a ver emocionada al rubio -¡¿Ya está disponible?!-

\- Claro- Motoki levantó el pulgar derecho -De hecho hay una chica que ya lleva bastante rato jugando…- Señaló la máquina de juegos que tenía un estrafalario letrero anunciado el estreno del famoso juego.

Usagi se acercó curiosa para ver a aquella niña de aparentes 12 años jugar con marcada emoción, que se enojaba con cada movimiento malo que hacía y que finalmente gritó a todo pulmón cuando el protagonista, el carpintero Marlo, caía a un abismo en lo que parecía ser un mundo ambientado en la selva.

\- ¡No!- La chiquilla lloraba graciosamente, mientras una joven pelinegra junto a ella suspiraba ante el letrero Game Over en la pantalla

\- Esta es la vigésima vez que pierdes ahí… ¿Ya podemos irnos?- Murmuró con evidente fastidio la azabache

\- ¡Pero Kei-chan, yo siempre te espero cuando te tardas 3 horas en elegir tus figuritas de porcelana!- Volteó a ver a su amiga mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y buscaba monedas desesperadamente por sus bolsillos

\- Touché…- Replicó Keiko, rogando en silencio que Hikari ya no llevara más dinero para seguir jugando

\- ¡Monedas!- Buscaba la chica con exagerada desesperación -¡Necesito monedas!-

\- Yo traigo monedas… ¡Juguemos juntas!-

La pelinegra volteó a ver la voz a su espalda con enojo mal contenido, puesto que ya deseaba irse de ese lugar, pero ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que se trataba de Usagi Tsukino seguida por Aiko Koukin. En cambio, la castaña se limitó a estirar la mano para tomar las monedas que la rubia le ofrecía sin siquiera voltear a verla e insertarlas en el arcade.

\- ¿Lista?- Usagi se posó junto a Kari para comenzar a jugar

\- ¡Claro!- Replicó la ahora alegre chica -¡Gracias por la moneda!-

\- Eh… Buenas tardes- La alba saludó discretamente a la azabache

\- Buenas tardes…- Replicó Keiko con suavidad.

Por un rato, ambas chicas observaron a sus amigas jugar el famoso videojuego, entre gestos de frustración y lamentos por perder en momentos clave, hasta que luego de unos 20 minutos aproximadamente, a las dos se les acabó el cambio para jugar, justo cuando se encontraban en el último Boss del juego y estaban a nada de ganar.

\- ¡Ya estaba a nada de ganar y me quedé sin dinero para comer!- Comenzó a llorar graciosamente la castaña

\- No te preocupes, comamos aquí, yo invito hoy- Usagi le sonrió amablemente a la chica, quien entonces se limpió con suavidad las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de la mano izquierda -Fue muy divertido jugar contigo-

\- Gracias…- La chica entonces reparó en las dos adolescentes que había estado con ella y con Keiko.

Aiko se dio cuenta de inmediato de que a la castaña de ojos azules le brillaron los ojos al aparentemente reconocer a su amiga, aunque como no notó nada extraño fuera de eso, se abstuvo de intervenir de alguna manera.

\- Bueno… ¡A comer!- Exclamó feliz la rubia, alejándose del arcade.

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a una mesa para sentarse y ordenar algo, tomando asiento y tomando cada una, una de las cartas que estaban delante de ellas. De inmediato las alumnas de preparatoria se dieron cuenta de que sería un lugar que no le desagradaría a su amiga estadounidense, ya que ofrecía comida rápida como hamburguesas, pizzas, hotdogs y papas a la francesa, entre otras cosas.

\- ¿Puedo pedir una orden de papas y una hamburguesa?- Hikari volteó a ver alternadamente a la rubia y a la alba -Amo las hamburguesas-

\- A ver, veamos…- Usagi comenzó a contar el dinero que llevaba, pasando poco a poco de la alegría a la consternación, al darse cuenta de que no tenía dinero suficiente para las cuatro si Aiko y la amiga de la animosa castaña pedían lo mismo al contar su dinero en la mesa

\- No te preocupes, Usagi-san- La Koukin sacó de su portafolio dos billetes de 10,000 yenes, dejando boquiabiertas a las tres chicas -¡Comamos sin reparos para celebrar la victoria de ayer!- Sonrió visiblemente animada

\- P-Pero Aiko-chan, es mucho dinero…- Murmuró la rubia ante el asombro de las más jovencitas

\- Confía en mí- Contestó la alba haciendo la 'V' de la victoria -No tengo problema con eso… Mejor pidamos de comer, Motoki-san ya está esperando- Las otras tres chicas voltearon a la derecha de la Koukin para ver al rubio, que también se mostraba discretamente sorprendido

\- Bueno…- Después de un rato, finalmente las chicas se animaron a pedir, empezando por la rubia -Entonces yo voy a querer una hamburguesa doble y mi orden de papas, además de un refresco de limón-

\- Yo quiero una hamburguesa hawaiana y un refresco de naranja, junto con mis papas, por favor- Fue el pedido de Aiko

\- Para mí, una hamburguesa con tocino, mi orden de papas y un refresco de manzana por favor- Fue la orden de la azabache

\- ¡Y yo quiero una hamburguesa con extra queso, papas y refresco de cola por favor!- La castaña sonrió animada

\- ¡Muy bien, trabaja orden enseguida!- Motoki se dirigió a la barra apenas terminó de tomar el pedido

\- Y bueno, creo que antes de seguir, nosotras nos presentamos- La rubia se puso de pie para llamar la atención de las chicas -Yo soy Usagi Tsukino, tengo 16 años y voy en segundo de preparatoria-

\- Entonces- Aiko se levantó siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga -Mi nombre es Aiko Koukin, tengo 16 años y voy en segundo de preparatoria-

\- ¡Aiko-chan y yo vamos en el mismo salón!- La rubia abrazó del cuello a su amiga.

Las dos jovencitas voltearon a verse y sonrieron animadas.

\- Yo me llamo Hikari… ¡Hikari Kenji!- La castaña sonrió nerviosa -Tengo 12 años y voy en sexto grado de primaria-

\- Yo soy Keiko, Keiko Suichi, mucho gusto- Sonrió suavemente la azabache -También tengo 12 años y estoy con Kari en su grupo-

\- ¿Van en la primaria Juuban?- Cuestionó curiosa la rubia

\- ¡Sí!- Replicó entusiasta Kari

\- Aquí entre nos, hay una chica que también se llama Usagi… ¿La conocen?- Preguntó Usagi en un susurro que apenas escucharon las tres chicas

\- ¿También se llama Usagi?- Aiko repitió confundida -Qué raro…-

\- Sí, es mi… Mi prima y le decimos de cariño Chibiusa, tiene el cabello rosa y se peina casi como yo-

\- Ah- La pelinegra se mostró interesada -Sí, de hecho va con nosotras-

\- ¿Quién?- Kari volteó a ver a su amiga

\- La amiga de Momoko-

\- Ah…-

Las chicas comenzaron entonces a platicar de trivialidades sobre la primaria, aunque Usagi y Hikari abarcaban buena parte de la conversación mientras que Aiko y Keiko intervenían cuando sus amigas las dejaban…

Después de un rato finalmente llegó la comida y las cuatro chicas empezaron a comer sin dejar su plática animosa. La Koukin se mantenía un poco más a la expectativa, ya que en cualquier momento podía pasar algo o algún enemigo podía hacerse presente, por lo que no se relajaba totalmente, mientras que la Tsukino parecía haberse olvidado de que eran Sailor Guardians y tenían un deber…

¿O se trataba precisamente de olvidar por un momento esa responsabilidad? Las dos estaban listas y cuando llegara el momento, simplemente llegaría… Con más experiencia, seguramente su amiga sabía que no se podía vivir tranquilamente si todo el tiempo se la pasaban pensando en su deber como Sailor Guardians.

Sonrió un poco más animada, al creer que se trataba de eso…

\- ¿En serio?- Hikari se mostró interesada -¿Y es bueno el club? ¡Amo el fútbol!-

\- No lo sé, la verdad no he tenido ni mi primera práctica- La rubia sonrió nerviosa -¿Tú qué opinas Aiko-chan?-

\- La verdad no es bueno…- La alba sonrió triste

\- Vaya, qué mal…- Susurró Kei, mirando de reojo a su amiga.

Hikari estaba totalmente interesada en las palabras de Usagi y era obvio para las otras dos chicas, excepto para la Tsukino. Aunque sabiendo que su plática parecía ser interesante para la castaña, la rubia se mostró más animada y deseosa de seguir conversando, lo cual hizo por un largo rato, incluso luego de que su pedido llegara y empezaran a comer. Fue un momento ameno para las cuatro y finalmente, cuando terminaron de comer ya podían llamarse amigas.

\- ¡Definitivamente veré tu partido contra Odaiba, Usagi-san!- Hikari sonrió emocionada

\- ¡Ahí te espero!- Usagi replicó animosa

\- Disculpe, Aiko-sempai- La alba volteó a ver curiosa a la azabache

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestionó curiosa la Koukin

\- Yo… Bueno, me gustaría que me enseñara un poco de esgrima, yo practico Kendo y quiero dominar todo arte de la espada que pueda- Keiko se mostró ruborizada y apenada

\- Claro, Keiko-chan- Replicó Aiko sonriendo bellamente -Cuando se pueda, lo haremos-

\- ¿Necesitan algo más chicas?- Motoki se acercó al ver que las chicas ya no tenían ni comida ni bebidas

\- No… Estoy llena- Mintió la rubia, ya que si bien podía comer más, no quería abusar de la generosidad de la alba

\- Yo igualmente estoy satisfecha- Replicó la alba

\- Muchas gracias, yo estoy bien- Kei sonrió suavemente

\- Igual yo- Murmuró adormilada Kari

\- Bien entonces- El rubio dejó su charola con la cuenta sobre la mesa, acompañada de unas mentas -Aquí está la cuenta-

\- Veamos…- Aiko revisó la cuenta y asintió satisfecha al ver que era de 8,000 yenes -Muy bien- Dejó uno de sus billetes en la charola -Gracias-

\- De nada, enseguida te traigo tu cambio- Replicó Motoki

\- Así está bien- Contestó la alba mientras se ponía de pie

\- Eh, muchas gracias…- Si bien estaba contento por la generosa propina de 2,000 yenes, Motoki se mostró un tanto apenado

\- ¡Hey, Furuhata!- Al Crown entró sorpresivamente un joven de alrededor de 18 años, enfundado en jeans y camisa blanca alusiva a algún videojuego, llamando la atención del rubio y de las chicas

\- ¿Yamamoto?- Motoki se mostró confundido -¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó con naciente preocupación al ver nervioso a su amigo

\- ¡Joe Tenazas está grave en el hospital!- Los dos rubios voltearon a ver al recién llegado pelinegro

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Replicó desconcertado el Furuhata

\- ¡Te vine a buscar porque tú eres el que conoce a sus padres, para que les avises por favor! ¡Yo voy a avisarle a su novia, él está en el Hospital Juuban!- Replicó Yamamoto para salir corriendo del lugar

\- ¡No!- Motoki sacó su celular de su bolsillo -Veamos, Jyou Izuna…- Comenzó a buscar en su lista de contactos

\- ¡Motoki!- Sin dejar de atender al celular, volteó a ver a su amiga rubia, quien se puso de pie -¡Yo iré a ver a Joe!-

\- Se llama Jyou Izuna- Replicó el rubio, esperando porque respondieran en su casa

\- ¡Vamos, Aiko!- Volteó a ver a su amiga con marcada preocupación, quien adoptó un semblante serio

\- De acuerdo- Asintió firme la alba

\- ¡Nos vemos después, chicas!- Y tras la despedida de la rubia, la dos jóvenes de preparatoria salieron del Crown Center a gran velocidad

\- A-Adiós…- Murmuraron confundidas Keiko y Hikari, sorprendidas por la actitud de la rubia así como la expresión desesperada de Motoki al no recibir respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

Las dos Sailor Guardians salieron corriendo hacia el hospital mientras se ponían a la par.

\- ¿Es un amigo muy querido?- Cuestionó preocupada la Koukin, sin detenerse

\- No…- Contestó Usagi sin apartar la mirada del frente -Lo que pasa es que… Él era parte del enemigo-

"Aiko… ¡Necesito hablar con ustedes, ahora!" La Koukin escuchó la consternada voz de Aphrodite en su cabeza y tomó de golpe la mano de su amiga

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre, Aiko-chan?!- Replicó la rubia al detenerse de forma tan abrupta

\- Aphrodite necesita hablar con nosotras…-

\- De acuerdo…-

Buscaron un callejón apartado y entraron en él rápidamente. Una vez que compraron que estaban solas, el alma de la Princesa de Venus comenzó a revelarse paulatinamente…

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó ansiosa la Sailor de la Luna

\- Creo que lo sentiste…- Replicó la princesa con expresión seria -Ese tal Joe está vinculado al Negaverso… ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Él es Joe Tenazas…- Contestó la chica de odangos -La reencarnación de uno de los Siete Grandes Demonios del Negaverso-

\- ¿Siete Grandes Demonios?- Repitió la Koukin, visiblemente confundida

\- Ellos fueron siete monstruos poderosos creados por la Reina Metalia, la verdadera cara del Negaverso- Contestó Aphrodite al instante

\- En realidad… Fueron creados por las ayudantes directas de Metalia…-

Aphrodite y Aiko ahogaron expresiones de sorpresa conforme el alma de Soara se manifestaba junto a Usagi…

\- U-Usted… Usted es…- La Princesa de Venus reconoció de inmediato a la famosa Princesa y Sailor Guardian que dio su vida en el pasado para detener a aquellas terribles enemigas

\- Saludos Aphrodite… Lo siento, pero las presentaciones serán para después- Dijo mientras miraba apenada a Aiko

\- ¿Las ayudantes directas de Metalia?- Usagi repitió, desconcertada

\- Sí… Las Siete Virtudes…- Las palabras de la castaña sorprendieron a las más jóvenes y aterrorizaron a la rubia princesa

\- E-Entonces… Yo tenía razón-

\- ¿Las Siete Virtudes?- Repitieron a coro las estudiantes

\- Sí… En la era del Milenio de Plata, Metalia amenazó al reino desde la tierra y sus mejores armas eran las Siete Virtudes…- Contestó la Princesa del Sol

\- Nos enseñaron mucho eso durante nuestra educación como Sailor Guardians, las Siete Virtudes eran enemigas temibles que acabaron con la vida de varias Sailor Guardians y usted junto con Lady Nike y Lady Gaia las sellaron a costa de sus vidas para detenerlas…-

"¿Q-Qué?" La Koukin se mostraba temerosa

\- ¿Fueron selladas?- Repitió la confundida Usagi

\- Sí… Nunca fuimos capaces de detenerlas y por eso tuvimos que sacrificarnos para detenerlas…- Soara se mostró visiblemente abatida -Muchas Sailor Guardians entregaron sus vidas para ayudarnos a vencerlas, pero jamás pudimos corresponder a su esfuerzo y no lo conseguimos…- Murmuró entre dientes, apretando sus puños a los costados con la mirada baja

\- Tía…- Murmuró la rubia al ver a la castaña visiblemente dolida

\- Disculpe… ¿Qué decía sobre esas tales Siete Virtudes?- Aiko se enfocó en Soara

\- Lo siento…- La Princesa del Sol suspiró y se canalizó hacia lo importante -La Siete Virtudes son terribles enemigas que sobrepasan las capacidades de las Sailor Guardians, por lo que debemos impedir que se liberen, sin importar el precio…-

Recién se había hablado de su sacrificio para sellar a esas enemigas, por lo que esa firmeza en su voz sólo reflejaba el nivel de compromiso que las Sailor Guardians debían tener para enfrentar esa amenaza…

\- ¿Serán tan fuertes como la Reina Neherenia?- Murmuró con naciente preocupación la rubia de odangos

\- La Reina Neherenia de la Luna Nueva fue sellada por Nike, de hecho ese ritual sirvió como base para eventualmente sellar a las Siete Virtudes una vez que nos dimos cuenta que no podríamos con ellas…- Replicó Soara con expresión seria

\- E-Eso significa que…-

\- Debemos evitarlo, es nuestro deber- La resolución de la Koukin llamó la atención de las demás -Si se liberan, todas las personas correrán un grave peligro… ¿Cierto?- Pensó fugazmente en sus padres y en su hermana -Debemos impedirlo, sin importar lo que suceda-

\- Así es- Asintió suavemente la castaña -Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es evitar que despierten… Me agrada tu convicción, eh…-

\- Aiko Koukin- Replicó dulcemente la alba

\- Aiko…- Soara se mostró pensativa -¿Por qué ibas a ver a ese tal Joe, Usagi?-

\- Si sabemos quién lo atacó, puede que sepamos qué debemos hacer…- Contestó expectante la rubia

\- Es una buena idea- Dijo Aphrodite

\- Es cierto… Entonces, continúen, Usagi, Aiko…-

\- De acuerdo-

Ante las miradas de las dos almas de las princesas que poco a poco se fueron diluyendo en forma de pequeñas luces, las dos Sailor Guardians retomaron su camino hacia el Hospital de Juuban a toda velocidad.

…

El atardecer comenzaba a manifestarse en el cielo, dotándolo de un matiz anaranjado…

En ese momento, aquél sacerdote que pasaba sus días rezando en las tumbas del Cementerio Cristiano de Juuban, se dio cuenta de que era hora de partir a su residencia y descansar hasta el día siguiente, por si alguien llegara a necesitar de su consejo o simplemente necesitara ser escuchado.

Se encontraba arrodillado frente a una lápida, por lo que se puso de pie y luego de sacudirse el polvo de su hábito, se dispuso a marcharse.

\- Buenas tardes…-

\- Buenas tardes… ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- El hombre de mostacho y cabello corto de color castaño se orientó hacia la pareja delante de él, un hombre de uniforme militar y una mujer que parecía estar enmascarada, porque sólo resaltaban sus ojos

\- No se preocupe…- Jedite tomó el Black Crystal de entre sus ropas y lo posó delante de su rostro, llamando la atención del sacerdote -Creo que Zoicite ya usó esto contigo, así que eso me ahorra la explicación, Gran Demonio Boxy, nacido a partir de la Humildad-

\- ¿Q-Qué?-

\- ¡Dame tu energía, ahora!- Entonces la gema comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una luz oscura

\- ¡Mars Fire Soul (Alma de Fuego de Marte)…!-

La esfera de Fuego apenas fue esquivada por el rubio, pero lo súbito de la maniobra lo obligó a soltar el Black Crystal, que cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras detrás del él, el fuego chocaba contra el piso y se disipaba rápidamente.

\- ¡Jedite! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- Tithis Gaia se acercó preocupada

\- ¡¿Dónde estás, Sailor Mars?!- El Big Four se levantó furibundo, tratando de encontrar el origen del ataque -¡Te enviaré al infierno con mis propias manos!-

\- Pagarás por profanar un camposanto, lugar de descanso de las almas…- Caminando hacia los miembros del Negaverso, se acercaba la Sailor de Fuego, tal cual Jedite creía recordarla, solamente que más alta y con un llamativo cabello anaranjado, algo más corto que en el pasado y un poco más fornida -Sailor Mars te castigará, en el nombre de Marte…-

A diferencia del pasado, la Sailor Guardian adoptó una pose de combate con su mano izquierda delante de su rostro, con los dedos índice, medio y pulgar contraídos, mientras que su puño derecho se posaba ligeramente separado de su vientre, con el pulgar hacia arriba.

\- ¿Ahora no usarás tu ridículos poderes de sacerdotisa?- Finalmente Jedite tomó el Black Crystal que planeaba usar contra el sacerdote, que continuaba desconcertado por lo que sucedía

\- ¡Huya de aquí, deprisa!- La nueva Sailor volteó a ver seria al castaño

\- Eh… ¡Sí!- De inmediato el hombre de hábito dio media vuelta para comenzar a correr

\- ¡Ve tras él, Tithis!- Exclamó el rubio, sin apartar la mirada de Sailor Mars

\- ¡Entendido!- La Youma salió de inmediato en persecución del hombre

\- ¡Shinken (Puño de la Mente)…!-

\- ¡Wuah…!-

Jedite sólo pudo ver cómo su enemiga lanzó un veloz puñetazo al aire con su puño derecho y de él surgió una onda de choque que impactó de un momento a otro a Tithis Gaia, provocando que cayera pesadamente al suelo.

\- ¡Tithis!- Exclamó consternado el Big Four, mientras regresaba la mirada a la chica de cabello naranja, quien retomaba su postura de pelear

\- No los dejaré seguirlo…- Sailor Mars entrecerró la mirada

\- Maldición…- Tithis se reincorporó lentamente mientras el sacerdote les sacaba una buena distancia, incrementándola segundo a segundo

\- Tú no atacabas así…- Murmuró con ira contenida Jedite -Jamás habías usado los puños…-

\- No hables como si me conocieras- Replicó la pelinaranja -No permitiré que logren lo que sea que planeen-

\- Ahora te arrepentirás…- El rubio entrecerró la mirada de forma perversa -¡Tithis Gaia!-

\- ¡Sí! ¡Circle of Summon (Circulo de Invocación)…!-

La Youma extendió sus manos a los costados para que frente a ella se formara un portal negro del que poco a poco comenzaron a emerger varias Youma, específicamente Murido, Widow, Derella, Morgana, Garoben y Furau, las cuales se posaron delante de Jedite y Tithis, con expresiones de absoluta inexpresividad.

\- Ellas serán tus oponentes- El Big Four sonrió suavemente -Yo tengo un asunto con ese cura de pacotilla… ¡Vámonos Tithis!-

\- ¡Sí!- Asintió para luego enfocarse en sus compañeras resucitadas -¡La quiero muerta por el golpe que me dio!- Ninguna de las otras Youma respondió, pero sus ojos brillaron de un siniestro tono negro fugazmente

\- ¡Esperen!- Sailor Mars quiso seguirlos al tiempo que avanzaba

\- ¡Grrr…!- Retrocedió lo suficiente para esquivar el brutal hachazo que Garoben le lanzó a su posición actual

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- Tomó vuelo con su mano derecha -¡Taiken (Puño del Cuerpo)…!-

Aprovechando que el brazo de Garoben se había quedado clavado en el suelo, le lanzó un brutal derechazo a la cabeza, la cual se convirtió en cenizas en el momento del impacto e instantes después le siguió el resto de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Wuah…!- Sailor Mars pudo cubrirse el rostro con el antebrazo izquierdo para que la seda que la mujer araña lanzaba por su boca no la atara del cuello

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!- Con un golpe de espada de su mano libre, se liberó de la atadura al cortarla "Si me atacan todas juntas, será muy complicado…"

\- ¡Kya…!- Hábilmente pudo detener el brazo derecho que Murido le había lanzado a manera de proyectil, sujetándolo en la muñeca con su mano derecha

"¿No piensan coordinarse? De hacerlo me meterán en un problema…" Pensó la Sailor de Fuego, consternada

\- ¡Gah…!- Morgana colocó sus dos manos al frente y luego sus brazos se estiraron de forma grotesca con clara intensión de atrapar a Sailor Mars

\- ¡No te lo permitiré!- La pelinaranja saltó hacia un costado para esquivar las extremidades, que se siguieron de largo y destruyeron dos lápidas a unos metros del área de combate "Su fuerza es asombrosa…" Volteó de reojo a ver el resultado del ataque de su enemiga

\- ¡Fuuu…!- Con un marcado soplido, Derella liberaba su ataque cristalizador

\- ¡Eso nunca!- Lanzó el brazo que todavía sujetaba para bloquear el ataque, quedando capturado en ese cristal al instante

\- ¡Kya…!- En ese momento Furau extendía sus alas para un ataque en forma de ondas sónicas

\- ¡No es tan rápido como se requiere!- Con un salto, volvió a esquivar el ataque, que se estrelló contra el suelo, provocando una pequeña explosión.

Pero en ese momento, el tacón del zapato izquierdo de la Sailor se quedo clavado en el suelo y se rompió con un crujido fugaz, desequilibrando marcadamente a la chica.

"¡¿Quién puede pelear con calzado tan inadecuado?!" Rápidamente se quitó los zapatos para esquivar en el último momento un segundo ataque de Morgana, saltando hacia atrás con agilidad "Es molesto, pero al menos no habrá más imprevistos…"

Pero se mostró consternada al darse cuenta de que mientras iba cayendo, aquella Youma similar a una muñeca ya le estaba apuntando con su brazo-misil justo al pecho.

"En el aire no puedo esquivar…" Pensó en medio de su caída.

El proyectil cruzó el aire a gran velocidad y resignada al daño, como acto reflejo se cubrió con su antebrazo derecho… Pero en ese momento, un objeto cruzó el aire a sorprendente velocidad y detuvo en seco el brazo de la muñeca, quien caía pesadamente al suelo con una hendidura notoria al centro del pecho al tiempo que los pies de Sailor Mars se posaban en el piso y la extremidad de Murido caía casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Veo que llegué en un buen momento…- Frente a las cenizas en que se estaba convirtiendo la muñeca, cayó la salvadora de Sailor Mars

\- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó expectante la Sailor de Fuego

\- Soy Sailor Jupiter…- Replicó la peliverde, orientándose hacia la otra Sailor Guardian

\- Muchas gracias- Dijo de inmediato la pelinaranja

\- Acabemos con éstas cosas de una vez…- De inmediato la recién llegada se enfocó en las enemigas restantes

\- ¡Bien!- Asintió Sailor Mars.

Pronto se colocaron espalda con espalda, cada una enfocada en las dos enemigas frente a ellas.

\- ¡Jupiter Leaf Storm!- Jupiter fue la primera en atacar a sus oponentes, enviando a Widow y a Derella al aire en medio del remolino de hojas producto de agitar violentamente sus brazos

\- ¡Shinken!- Mars lanzó dos veloces golpes iguales al que le había propinado instantes atrás a Tithis Gaia, impactando en los rostros de Morgana y Furau para proyectarlas hacia atrás

\- El golpe final…- Murmuró Jupiter mientras el remolino de su ataque se disipaba y las Youma luego de elevarse varios metros, empezaban a caer, por lo que cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho y su aura verde se manifestaba a su alrededor -¡Jupiter Bloody Thorn (Espina Sangrienta de Jupiter)…!- Agitó sus brazo violentamente hacia los costados, liberando una auténtica tempestad de viento y espinas de rosa que se abalanzaron sobre sus enemigas, destrozándolas y reduciéndolas a polvo en cuestión de segundos

\- Esto se acabó…- Murmuró la Sailor pelinaranja mientras miraba a Morgana y Furau tratando de levantarse, luego tomó vuelo con su puño derecho mientras se veía rodeada por una intensa aura llameante de intenso color carmesí - ¡Mars Rising Dragon (Dragón Ascendente de Marte)…!-

Lanzó el golpe al frente, liberando de su puño la efigie de un dragón de luz carmesí que se dirigió hacia las Youma para impactarlas de lleno y destrozarlas en el aire conforme la figura luminosa avanzaba al frente, dejando sólo un montón de ceniza al viento cuando el ataque terminó…

"Es bastante fuerte…" Pensó fugazmente la peliverde

\- ¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a ese hombre!-

\- ¡Wuaaaah!-

Antes de que pudieran ayudar al sacerdote, se escuchó un alarido sumamente intenso a un par de calles del cementerio, por lo que las dos Sailor Guardians se voltearon a ver de inmediato y corrieron rápidamente hacia esa dirección, recorriendo velozmente el camino y encontrándose con el hombre tendido bocabajo en el suelo. De inmediato Mars se acercó para auxiliarlo y comprobar que tenía pulso al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, débiles, pero presentes.

Jupiter se enfocó en tratar de localizar al enemigo, topándose rápidamente con Jedite y Tithis Gaia levitando a unos metros de ellas, mientras el rubio sonreía de forma discretamente perversa…

\- Sigan destruyendo a esos cadáveres reanimados y debilitados…- Dijo el Big Four, entrecerrando la mirada -Pero pronto sabrán lo que es la desesperación, niñas estúpidas… Vámonos, Tithis-

\- Sí- Los dos integrantes del Negaverso desaparecieron al instante

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Pensó la peliverde "¿Cuál es su objetivo?"

\- Disculpa, Sailor Jupiter…- La aludida volteó a ver a su contraparte de Marte -¿Tienes alguna forma de llamar a una ambulancia? Éste hombre está sumamente débil-

\- Eso significa que le robaron la energía…- Dijo al tiempo que de entre sus ropas sacaba un teléfono móvil y realizaba la llamada -Buenas noches- Replicó apenas la atendieron -Cerca del Cementerio Cristiano de Juuban hay un hombre herido…-

…

Jyou Izuna, conocido entre sus amigos de las arcades como Joe Tenazas, se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación del Hospital Juuban. Estaba vendado de la cabeza y vestía una bata de hospital, con su brazo derecho conectado a un catéter que daba a una bolsa de suero a un costado de la cama.

Se despertó de golpe, levantándose asustado, mirando a su alrededor y alternando su mirada por la habitación, para encontrarse de frente con Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus. La Sailor de la Luna estaba cruzada de brazos, mientras que la Sailor que blandía la elegante espada en su mano derecha permanecía expectante.

\- S-Sailor Moon…- Involuntariamente, el gamer recordó cuando fue atacado por Zoicite y despertó como la Máquina de Juegos Infernal, Gamesen -¡E-Espera!- Exclamó visiblemente asustado -¡No quiero ser esa cosa, sólo usaba sus poderes para ganar en el arcade!-

\- Tranquilo, Joe…- Replicó tranquila la Sailor de cabello plateado -Sólo queremos hablar, necesito que nos ayudes a detener a los villanos… ¿Puedes recordar quién te atacó?-

\- Pues…-

Jyou se puso a pensar detenidamente…

La mayoría de lo acontecido era borroso y difuso una vez que fue atacado y sintió cómo perdía las fuerzas a gran velocidad, pero no pudo intentar siquiera defenderse de la agresión. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar los rostros de aquellas mujeres que si bien eran atractivas a su manera, se mostraban frías e inexpresivas, como si no tuvieran alma.

Pero entonces, recordó en los últimos momentos que logró mantenerse consciente, aquél nombre que usó aquella mujer tan distinta a las otras, que parecía ser más que un simple maniquí…

\- J-Jedite…- Joe Tenazas se llevó la mano derecha a la frente luego de esa declaración, sorprendiendo visiblemente a Sailor Moon

\- Jedite…- Susurró para sí misma la chica de cabello plateado -Muchas gracias, Joe… Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por detenerlo- Le sonrió optimista al gamer, quien se sintió algo más tranquilo con ese gesto, aunque todavía se mostraba con molestias en la cabeza

\- Lo sé- Replicó débilmente

\- Ahora descansa, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte- Luego de esa declaración, las dos Sailor Guardians corrieron en dirección al balcón de la habitación para salir, ante la expectación de Jyou

"Lo recordé todo, Sailor Moon… Fui Gamesen, creado por esas cosas en ese tiempo lejano… Y ahora sólo puedo desearte buena suerte, porque las Siete Virtudes no pueden despertar, pase lo que pase…" Joe dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, visiblemente preocupado…

…

Se había despedido de Sailor Jupiter una vez que ambas comprobaron que aquél sacerdote había sido auxiliado por los médicos de la ambulancia que prestó atención con rapidez tras el llamado de la otra Sailor Guardian, así que Sailor Mars entonces buscó un callejón para recargarse en la pared y dejarse caer de sentón al suelo, revisando sus pies descalzos para notar que tenía algunas piedritas incrustadas en la carne.

\- Rayos…- Empezó a quitarse las roquitas mientras suspiraba -Pensé que sería difícil pelear con esas cosas, pero no creí que se me romperían los zapatos al principio… ¿Qué hago ahora?- Se vio envuelta en un resplandor carmesí y cuando éste se disipó, tenía el cabello de un intenso tono carmín y vestía un traje chino consistente en chaleco abotonado de color rojo, pantalón holgado blanco y zapatos negros -Espero que me aparezcan otros zapatos la próxima vez- Dijo en un estilizado chino mandarín mientras posaba su calzado de civil en el suelo para finalmente levantarse

\- Así que, tú eres la nueva Sailor de Marte…-

Mei Huo-Long volteó asustada hacia el fondo del callejón, para encontrarse con una silueta baja cuyos ojos brillantes se iban acercando de la oscuridad directamente hacia ella.

\- No te asustes, no soy un enemigo…-

Poco a poco comenzó a avanzar hacia la luz para revelarse como un gato de pelaje rubio y ojos esmeralda, que miraba expectante a la desconcertada pelirroja.

\- Saludos, nueva heredera del poder de Marte, mi nombre es Apolo y fui un consejero de la Reina Serenity en el Milenio de Plata- Dijo el felino, mirando fijamente a la chica

\- Está bien…- Mei ahogo una expresión de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió suavemente -El día que empecé en esto me dijeron que vería muchas cosas sorprendentes, así que un gato que habla debe ser parte de eso…-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Replicó el recién presentado Apolo -Lo siento, creo que eso es idioma chino… ¿Verdad? Lo siento, sólo estudié japonés, dado que estamos en Japón- Sin dejar su sonrisa, a la china le dio un tic en su ojo derecho, entrecerrándolo intermitentemente

\- Mi estar sorprendida de gato que hablar…- Recompuso rápidamente la Huo-Long en el idioma nipón -Yo decir eso, estar sorprendida de gato que hablar, pero estar consciente de que cosas sorprendentes iban a pasar, cuando acep… Acepté ser Sailor Guardian-

\- Una disculpa- El gato se mostró cauto al notar que la chica seguía enojada -Te prometo que estudiaré chino-

\- No importar- Contestó más amable la pelirroja -Mi japonés mejora, día a día-

\- En fin…-El gato asintió discretamente -Como una nueva Sailor Guardian y dado que Artemis y Luna se encargan de guiar a las otras princesas, ahora el estar con las nuevas Sailor es mí responsabilidad, así que te ayudaré en lo que pueda-

\- Eh… Gracias, mí tener que consultarlo con, con Maestra- Replicó la china, cautelosa

\- ¿Eh?- Pudo replicar el incrédulo gato

\- Maestra saber de esto, entrenarme para ser buena Sailor Guardian- Contestó Mei, sonriendo discretamente

\- Eh… Creo que no es buena idea que les menciones esto a personas ajenas a las Sailor Guardians- El felino se mostró receloso

\- ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?-

La Sailor y el consejero voltearon visiblemente asustados para encontrar al final del callejón a Xing Ming-Huang sonriendo discretamente, cruzada de brazos.

\- ¡Maestra!- La pelirroja sonrió nerviosamente

\- ¿Cómo te fue?- Preguntó la anciana, adoptando un semblante serio

\- Bueno… Ese tipo rubio y aquella mujer atacaron al sacerdote y le robaron la energía… O algo así- Replicó en su idioma natal

\- Entiendo… Bueno, hora de ir a casa, las niñas están solas- La anciana se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la calle principal

\- Sí…- Mei se puso de pie con un salto luego de apoyar las plantas de los pies en el piso

"Se nota que no es una mujer común…" Pensó el felino rubio, expectante

\- ¿Vienes?- La pelirroja le hizo el ademán con la mano de que lo siguiera

\- E-Eh… ¡Sí!- Salió de su ensimismamiento para seguir a la nueva Sailor Guardian.

…

Aquellas siniestros capullos brillaban con más intensidad que en días anteriores, puesto que estaban recibiendo la energía de dos de los Siete Grandes Demonios a través del Black Crystal, aquél artilugio que creara Neflyte en el pasado para localizar el Cristal de Plata y que posteriormente sirviera incluso para reconvertir a las reencarnaciones de esos siete monstruos a sus formas originales.

\- Todo va bien hasta ahora…- Susurró sonriente el rubio -Nos faltan cinco demonios más y al parecer las Sailor Guadians todavía no sospechan nada sobre nuestro verdadero objetivo…-

\- Bien hecho, Jedite…- Replicó la voz del capullo que aparentaba ser la líder de las Siete Virtudes -Ya puedo sentir cómo recupero la energía… Aunque todavía no es suficiente-

\- ¿Cuándo vas a traer más? ¡Esta energía está deliciosaaaaaa!- Dijo el capullo de luz rosada, con tono alto y cantado

\- Espero que no tardes… ¡Quiero pelear contra las Sailors y patearles el trasero a esas perdedoras!- El cuerpo de brillo celeste emitió una voz petulante y confiada

\- Ya quiero estirar las piernas… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Necesito hacer algo de ejercicio- Dijo el capullo de tono amarillo oscuro -Me estoy secando como rama de manzano…-

\- Muero por saber si los humanos han mejorado su estilo o siguen vistiendo de forma tan… Anticuada…- El capullo de resplandor blanco declaró con elegancia

\- Me gustaría saber si hay más demonios… Digo, el mundo debe haber cambiando en todo este tiempo…- Aquél capullo de tono amarillo sumamente claro habló suavemente

\- Será interesante analizar cuánto han avanzado los humanos en todo este tiempo…- El capullo púrpura emitía una voz tranquila -Su tecnología era burda y rudimentaria…-

\- E-Eh…- Tithis Gaia se armó de valor para tomar la palabra, ante la mirada expectante de Jedite

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó el capullo principal de las Siete Virtudes

\- Bueno… Sólo deseaba preguntarles, sí, bueno… Este…-

\- ¡Qué desesperante eres!- Bramó molesta la voz del capullo celeste -¡Habla ya!-

\- La paciencia sólo es virtud de una de nosotras…- Declaró la figura deforme de brillo blanco, manteniendo una tensa calma -Así que di lo que quieras decir, cariño…-

\- Han aparecido más Sailor Guadians y la verdad sea dicha, son bastante fuertes como para derrotar a una Youma en un mano a mano- Replicó la Youma con celeridad ante el miedo de seguir contrariando a las Siete Virtudes

\- ¿Qué hay de extraordinario en eso?- Replicó el capullo de brillo amarillo intenso -Las Satellite Guardians podían vencer a esas muñecas en peleas de iguales…-

\- Eso es cierto…- Replicó el capullo morado -Y había algunas como Aegis, que por sus habilidades únicas podían hacernos frente por unos instantes…-

\- Aunque por muchas que fueran y por mucho que se esforzaran, siempre terminaban perdiendo…- Agregó el capullo de luz rosa con infantil y perversa ingenuidad

\- Pero… No estaremos al máximo, al menos no al comienzo… Um, no estaría de más cuidarnos en lo que recuperamos nuestra fuerza…- Complementó el capullo de sutil brillo amarillo

\- De eso nos preocuparemos después- Replicó el capullo líder -Por ahora no debemos desperdiciar más energía de la que hemos recuperado… Jedite, Tithis Gaia, esperamos el éxito de su misión…-

Entonces, nuevamente los capullos se opacaron por completo.

\- Entonces… Sólo nos queda continuar… ¿Verdad?- La peliazul bajó la cabeza

\- Sí… Pronto el poder de las Siete Virtudes estará a nuestro favor y entonces finalmente conquistaremos la tierra- Jedite sonrió con deleite -¡El Nageverso y el mundo serán nuestros!-

Pero la Youma se mostraba un tanto insegura, ya que no estaba totalmente convencida de liberar a esas entidades, puesto que aunque le costara reconocerlo, había quedado bastante intimidada por el poder que había sentido desde que se encontró con esos capullos por primera vez y simplemente no podía creer que esas siete los tomarían en cuenta cuando fueran libres…

\- ¿Qué sucede, Tithis Gaia?- El rubio observó fríamente a la pensativa Youma

\- La verdad, no creo que despertar a las Siete Virtudes sea la mejor idea, Jedite…-

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?!- El Big Four se mostró furioso por esas palabras -¡Son el mayor poder al alcance del Negaverso! ¡¿Por qué no querríamos que volvieran?!-

\- ¡Porque tengo miedo!- Finalmente la Youma se dejó vencer por la presión y sacó lo que había estado guardando

\- ¿A qué se supone que le temes?- Jedite se mostró frío, mirando despectivamente a su compañera

\- ¿Y si las Siete Virtudes se descontrolan? ¿Y si no desean revivir a la Reina Beryl? ¿Qué tal si nos asesinan una vez que sean libres?- Cuestionó Tithis, visiblemente alterada

\- Je, je, je… ¿Revivir a la Reina Beryl?- El rubio empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante la confusión y naciente molestia de la peliazul

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?- Preguntó seria Tithis Gaia

\- No tengo la menor intensión de traer a la Reina Beryl a la vida si no es para obedecerme…- Adoptó un semblante sombrío -Si vuelve a la vida será para pagar las humillaciones que me hizo pasar… Ahora vamos, tenemos que lanzar un ataque…-

Tithis se quedó impactada al ver que el hombre del que se había enamorado no tenía intención alguna de revivir a su creadora…

La Reina Beryl la había creado y era lógico que deseara su regreso. Posiblemente las Siete Virtudes podían hacerlo al tener acceso al poder de la Reina Metalia, así que a pesar de que estaba invadida por el medio que le producían las vibraciones de la energía oscura provenientes de las Siete Virtudes, si Jedite no iba a intervenir en esa petición, ella tendría que hacerlo.

\- Ya deja de perder el tiempo, Tithis Gaia- El Big Four sacó a la peliazul de sus pensamientos -Tenemos trabajo que hacer-

\- Sí, ya voy…-

…

\- ¡Sailor Saturn: Silence Glaive Surprice (Sailor Saturn: Sorpresa de la Hoz del Silencio)…!-

\- ¡Sailor Pluto: Granate Orb (Sailor Pluto: Orbe Granate)…!-

\- ¡Sailor Uranus: Space Sword Blaster (Sailor Uranus: Espada Espacial Explosiva)…!-

\- ¡Sailor Neptune: Submarine Reflection (Sailor Neptune: Reflejo Submarino)…!-

Los ataques consistentes en un resplandor púrpura en forma de halo, una esfera de energía carmesí, Un corte de energía con forma de media luna dorada y un disparo de energía turquesa se dirigieron a un grupo de varias Youma que impotentes sólo recibieron la unión de las energías y casi en un parpadeo se desintegraron, dejando sólo polvo negro como señal de que habían existido.

\- ¡Sailor Mercury: Aqua Rhapsody (Sailor Mercury: Rapsodia Acuática)…!-

\- ¡Sailor Mars: Flame Sniper (Sailor Mars: Saeta Llameante)…!-

\- ¡Sailor Jupiter: Oak Evolution (Sailor Jupiter: Evolución de Roble)…!-

\- ¡Sailor Venus: Love and Beauty Shock (Sailor Venus: Choque de Amor y Belleza)…!-

El flujo armónico de agua, la intensa flecha de fuego, la intensa tormenta de hojas eléctricas y el brillante corazón dorado se abalanzaron sobre el grupo de Youma y las destruyeron en un instante, desapareciéndolas al punto de que no dejaron rastro alguno.

El lugar era el concierto de Wishnight, un grupo de Heavy Metal europeo que estaba de gira por Japón y cuyos conciertos empezaban precisamente ese jueves, para continuar viernes, sábado y domingo. Era el lugar perfecto para que los esbirros del Negaverso intentaran conseguir energía para revivir a las Siete Virtudes y por eso las Sailor Guardians habían entrado en acción para impedirlo…

\- Al parecer eran todas…- Super Sailor Mercury revisaba su micro computadora para buscar alguna señal de que habían acabado con todas las enemigas

\- Si seguimos así, jamás podrán reunir la energía para lograr sus planes- Intervino Super Sailor Neptune, suavemente

\- No debemos distraernos ni un poco, hay mucho en juego- Super Sailor Uranus se mostró indiferente al destacado triunfo que habían conseguido

\- Aunque trabajando así, esas villanas no van a liberar a nadie- Super Sailor Jupiter se acercó sonriendo suavemente

\- ¡Es cierto!- Super Sailor Venus agregó con entusiasmo -¡Hemos mejorado mucho y las Youma ya no son rivales!-

\- De igual manera, no debemos confiarnos… Eso puede ser peligroso- El sombrío tono de Super Sailor Saturn intimidó levemente a todas las Sailor Guardians

\- ¿Todo está bien, Sailor Mars?- Super Sailor Pluto observaba expectante a la Sailor Guardian de Fuego, quien se encontraba concentrada con los ojos cerrados

"Odio admitirlo, pero trabajamos mejor sin Usagi…" Pensó fugazmente la azabache -No detecto ninguna presencia maligna, al parecer vencimos a todas las Youma…- Contestó al tiempo que volteó a ver a sus compañeras

\- A este paso, pronto se revelará el verdadero enemigo y luego de vencerlo, todo esto terminará…- La castaña se mostró sonriente al ver que el shock inicial del ataque de las Youma había sido cancelado y el concierto al parecer iba a continuar una vez que se solucionaran los problemas técnicos

\- Es cierto… Y me da gusto que al parecer no se cancelará el concierto- La Sailor de cabello aguamarina cerró los ojos y sonrió discretamente -Admito que tengo una debilidad por este grupo, ya que utiliza una gama de instrumentos muy variados durante sus interpretaciones…-

\- Comparto tu opinión… La variabilidad en ritmo y sonido le da una riqueza única a cada canción de Wishnight… Por cierto, Ami… ¿Te vas a quedar o volverás a tu casa? Yo no me pienso ir sin oír Masterwish-

Todas las Sailor observaron con una mezcla de recelo e incredulidad a aquella joven de cabellera corta y alborotada en tono celeste, vestida con jeans desgastados una camisa negra con el símbolo de una letra 'N' con alas a los costados, que cruzada de brazos miraba fijamente a las ocho Sailor Guadians.

\- ¿Ami?- Dijo Mercury con visible nerviosismo -C-Creo que me estás confundiendo-

\- Sí, claro… Empieza la alarma de ataque, mi prima desaparece y hay una… ¿Sailor Guardian? Con su mismo aspecto y estilo de cabello, incluso con su misma voz… El que sea de bajo rendimiento no significa que sea tonta en lo absoluto…- Margaret miraba cruzada de brazos a las Sailor Guardians, que se mostraban recelosas de ella con la obvia excepción de Ami

\- Eso no tiene por qué importarte- Uranus se acercó con discreta hostilidad, molesta por la actitud de la chica -No te metas en cosas que no entiendes-

\- Me importa muy poco lo que pienses- Replicó Kasumi con total indiferencia, molestando visiblemente a la peliarena

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Haruka se molestó visiblemente, siendo contenida por Michiru

\- Como sea, ya sabes dónde está mi butaca, si te vas me avisas…- Ante el desconcierto de las Sailor Guardians, Margie se dio media vuelta y regresó a la conglomeración de jóvenes al ver que el evento estaba por reanudarse.

Fuera del obvio enojo de la Sailor del Viento, era claro que las demás chicas estaban confundidas por la forma como la prima de Ami había descubierto su identidad siendo la primera vez que la veía transformada…

Simplemente se alejaron con el fin de buscar un lugar seguro para volver a la normalidad y cuando encontraron un parque cercano que ya estaba cerrado, revirtieron sus transformaciones y de inmediato comenzaron a cuestionar a Ami, principalmente las Outer y Rei.

\- ¿Esa es tu prima, Ami?- Cuestionó la sacerdotisa

\- Sí…- Contestó apenada la peliazul

\- Hay que admitir que es bastante perspicaz…- Dijo la Kaiou suavemente

\- Sólo es una chiquilla insolente- La Tenou luchaba por contener su molestia, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

\- Lo sorprendente es que haya podido ver a través de la transformación tan fácilmente… Que yo sepa, esto no había pasado antes- Murmuró Hotaru, visiblemente pensativa

\- Es cierto, para que nos descubrieran, teníamos que transformarnos enfrente de las personas o revelar nosotras mismas nuestra identidad…- Makoto también trataba de darse cuenta de qué sucedía

\- ¿Será que tu prima en realidad es una Youma disfrazada?- Minako cuestionó a su amiga

\- No lo creo- Replicó analítica Ami -Es algo… Peculiar y se acepta como una chica de bajo rendimiento escolar, a pesar de que parece ser bastante inteligente por lo que he visto durante el tiempo que he convivido con ella… Además, mi mamá hablaba con mi tía desde que yo era niña, pero como vivía en Estados Unidos, no nos había visitado…-

"Por el contrario… Parece ser que esa chica es bastante inteligente, porque ha podido superar la sutil desorientación mental que provoca la tiara para mantener nuestras identidades secretas y mediante simples supuestos logró descubrir la identidad de Ami… Aunque las circunstancias le ayudaron bastante para llegar a esa conclusión…" Setsuna Meiou estaba perdida en sus reflexiones

\- ¿Sucede algo, Mamá-Setsuna?- Preguntó la Tomoe, mirando expectante a la mujer de tez ébano

\- No… Simplemente pensaba que esa chica posiblemente sea más inteligente que el promedio, además de que las circunstancias del momento le facilitaron descubrir la identidad de Ami…- Contestó la mujer de cabellera en tono esmeralda oscuro

\- Puede ser…- La Mizuno murmuró, distante

\- No estaría mal que le tuvieras la mirada encima- Haruka intervino, todavía molesta

\- Es cierto…- Agregó Rei -Debemos ser más precavidas si queremos evitar que las Siete Virtudes despierten…-

\- Pero no creo que ella sea una Youma…- Replicó la peliazul…

En la casi semana que llevaba viviendo en su casa, Margaret no había hecho nada fuera de lo común. Iba a la escuela, a veces salía con Usagi y sus amigas Aiko y Mei, estaba en el club de computación y siempre se comunicaba en la madrugada con su padre radicado en Estados Unidos…

Era una chica común y corriente, de hecho, si se analizaba profundamente su falta de relaciones fuera de su familia y el círculo compuesto por sus amigas, la Tsukino, la Koukin, la Huo-Long e incluyéndose ella misma, Kasumi bien podía entrar en la categoría de una Nerd un tanto aislada socialmente.

Aunque las calificaciones un tanto bajas eran otro cantar…

\- No… Estoy segura- Concluyó la Mizuno -No lo es-

\- Bueno, creo que por ahora es mejor que nos vayamos, fue una gran victoria, pero apenas es el comienzo de la batalla…-

Sailor Venus se mostró firme, dándose media ante el vitoreo de la concurrencia al concierto, agradecida porque con su asombrosa intervención habían vencidos a esos monstruos y sobretodo, habían permitido que tras la interrupción, el evento continuara.

\- ¡Gracias, Sailor Guardians!-

\- ¡Son las mejores!-

\- ¡Las amamos!-

\- ¡Sailor Guardians Rules!-

\- ¡Vivan las Sailors!-

Margie caminaba de regreso a su asiento, mientras la gente dejaba de prestarle atención rápidamente al creer que había sido la única de toda la concurrencia que había tenido el valor para darle las gracias a las valientes guerreras por haberlos protegido a todos.

"Así que éstas son las Sailor Guardians…" Una sutil sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica mitad estadounidense durante su trayecto "Interesante…"

Era evidente que si bien no era un esfuerzo conjunto, cada grupo de Sailor Guadians o peleadoras solitarias intentaban evitar directa o indirectamente que aquellas temibles enemigas consiguieran liberarse.

Pero sólo un grupo tenía la clave para evitar que esa amenaza consiguiera liberarse de su encierro…

…

**Notas**

Entrando a lo referente al capítulo, Setsuna tiene una noción de lo que significan las terribles Siete Virtudes, pero como se indicó también, no está completamente consciente de la amenaza que representan puesto que en aquellos tiempos de crisis no estaba tan alto en la jerarquía de las Sailors y por ende, no estaba en la primera línea de combate.

En el Crown Center, quise reflejar esos momentos personales cuando jugaba de niño en el arcade y me quedaba sin dinero/fichas cuando estaba por terminar el juego, en este caso el Metal Slug 2 y ya estaba enfrentando al primer platillo volador, en el encuentro entre Usagi y Hikari… Y bueno, sobra decir que Aiko es 'pudiente' como decimos en México, digo, 20,000 yenes al cambio actual son 184 dólares aproximadamente y las dos jovencitas ocultan secretos importantes en el futuro desarrollo de la historia, que se irán develando eventualmente.

Quiero creer que la mayoría amamos las anvorguesas :3

Además, como dije al comienzo de la historia, esto está basado en el anime de los 90, por lo que haré varias referencias a él y si bien me basaré en nombres y ese tipo de cosas en el japonés original, también voy a tomar referencias del doblaje latino y del inglés de Estados Unidos, aunque menos en este último caso. También voy a tomar cosas del manga, como la relación que hubo entre los Shitennou (nombre del grupo de Jedite, Neflyte, Zoicite y Kunzite) y las Sailor Guardians en el Milenio de Plata y cosas de ese estilo.

Sobre la aparición de la nueva Sailor Mars, quiero darle algo de variación a la conformación del nuevo grupo y que no sea una calca completamente de cómo se fueron reuniendo en el anime, por lo que no las voy unir completamente de la misma manera.

Mei es combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre los diversos golpes que usó, lo explicaré más profundamente en próximos capítulos… Si alguien ha leído mi fic 'Naruto Zarya', puede darse una idea más amplia, aunque no es para nada necesario.

Por otro lado, también pienso mostrar el trasfondo del por qué Margaret/Kasumi es tan… Particular, pero lo haré poco a poco, ya que es un tanto diferente a Aiko, Mei o la todavía misteriosa Sailor Jupiter.

Y bueno, el grupo Wishnight es una parodia de cierto grupo finés que me encanta pero ya saben, copyright :P

Creo que de momento es todo…


	6. 5 Viraje

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

Vamos a por los reviews!

**MoonSonicPower:** Es principalmente por la falta de tiempo, ya sabes cómo está la situación y me toca en actividad prioritaria… Sobre el choque entre las originales y las nuevas Sailor Guardians, será ciertamente explosivo, pero no inmediato, aunque se empiezan a ver ciertas hostilidades, como la aversión latente entre Mako y Mei. Los Siete Demonios ciertamente tienen su importancia, pero el verdadero peligro son esas siete cosas siniestras que Jedite pretende liberar... Sobre el hitazo Super Marlo Bros. 4, pues ya me han reventado un par de fics por el copyright y mejor no jugarle al vivo, je, je, je…

**nadaoriginal:** Las nuevas chicas están teniendo un buen recibimiento y eso me gusta, además de que las originales todavía tendrán cierta relevancia en la historia. Es triste, pero amigas y todo, no hubo ni una sola que no le reclamara algo sobre comportamiento, modales, alimentación o algo así a Usagi a lo largo de la serie, salvo Hotaru y eso porque no tuvo mucho tiempo en pantalla… Por ahora la prioridad es detener a Jedite y en parte hice la trama de las Siete Virtudes para revivir la cacería de los Cristales Arcoíris hasta cierto punto. Chibiusa tiene un papel, pero todavía falta un poquito para ver qué le depara el destino (mi diabólicamente mente, jo, jo, jo…).

**Aegis2000:** ¡Hola! Algo sacudido por el asunto de la pandemia, pero la vida sigue, dicen… Sobre Usagi y expulsión del grupo original de Guardians, la realidad es que es la perspectiva de las Inner y Outer, pero resulta ser al contrario, puesto que es Usagi la que termina arreglando los desastres y de hecho lo termina haciendo sola la mayor parte de las veces o incluso a pesar de las demás. Usagi como tal no podría odiar a sus antiguas amigas, pero el resentimiento si sería posible y es algo que explotaré a futuro. La rubia dio señales de crecer, pero eran sutiles y las otras nunca le dieron la importancia debida a ello, como si el tiempo hubiera pasado en vano, pero eso obviamente no es cierto… Empiezo a revisar los fics de tu perfil y de hecho había recordado leer 'En los Brazos de la Muerte', pero paso asistencia…

Y ahora…

…

**Capítulo 5: Viraje**

…

\- ¡Miau…!-

Después de drenarle la energía a aquél gato obeso que en el pasado fuera el más fuerte de los Siete Grandes Demonios, Jedite lo dejó caer despectivamente al suelo junto a su inconsciente dueña, una jovencita castaña de alrededor de 13 años, que yacía en el suelo levemente lastimada por un ataque previo del rubio.

\- Y pensar que ese asqueroso gato gordo era Bakene, nacido a partir de la Caridad… Lo que importan es que ya van tres…- Jedite afiló su sonrisa perversa y se pasó la lengua por los labios al sentir cada vez más cerca el resurgir de las Siete Virtudes -Unos pocos más y será el fin de las Sailor Guardians…-

A su lado, Tithis Gaia miraba indiferente la suerte de aquella niña. Ella opinó sobre si sería mejor acabar con ella, pero el Big Four sobreviviente tenía razón en su argumento para dejarla con vida: daba igual que sobreviviera, después de todo, viviría en el mundo controlado por el Negaverso y posiblemente para ella sería peor vivir esa realidad, que la muerte…

\- ¿Quién sigue?- Cuestionó expectante la peliazul

\- Veamos…- Jedite se enfocó en el Black Crystal y poco a poco se le fue revelando la identidad de la siguiente presa en forma de una nebulosa generada por la oscura gema -Así que… Es ella- Miraba sonriente el rostro de una hermosa mujer castaña -Muy bien, entonces es hora de ir a ese lugar, Black Crystal…-

En un súbito resplandor oscuro, los dos desaparecieron para ir tras su siguiente objetivo.

…

Las inquilinas en las casa que había recibido Mei por su beca, se encontraban charlando sentadas al filo de la cama que compartían, visiblemente serias en contraste para los 12 años que tenían. Las dos lucían pijamas completas de color gris, ya que como las mejores amigas que eran, les gustaba mucho usar la misma ropa cuando les era posible…

\- El momento se acerca, Kari- Dijo la azabache con expectación -¿Segura que lo quieres hacer?-

\- Sí, Kei…- Asintió la castaña -Por eso venimos hasta aquí…- Bajo la mirada, visiblemente pensativa -Sé que soy muy egoísta, pero yo… No quiero que las cosas sigan siendo iguales, con ella enojada todo el tiempo y sintiéndose culpable por lo que ocurrió, para luego abandonar sus sentimientos en aquella prisión mientras que papá la extraña cada día…-

\- Lo sé, fue horrible y eso… Pensar que, bueno, sabemos lo que ocurrió- La pelinegra se mostró comprensiva en su mirada, tomando a su amiga del hombro -Pero… Será muy difícil lo que vendrá después si es que lo logramos…-

\- Lo sé…- Suspiró la chica de largo cabello en tono chocolate -Y por eso ayudaré en todo lo que pueda…-

\- Ayudaremos…- Keiko le regaló una sonrisa a la chica -Jamás dejaría sola a mi mejor amiga en esto…-

\- Gracias, Kei - Hikari suavizó su expresión -No importa lo que tenga que hacer o cuál sea mi castigo, yo sólo deseo que siga siendo la persona de la que se enamoró papá…-

\- Mamá está muy arrepentida…- La chica de cabello negro suspiró -No hay un solo día en que no la escuche llorar cuando está sola, por lo que pasó… Y yo sólo quiero, que mamá deje de llorar…-

\- Lo lograremos, Kei - La castaña le sonrió radiante a su mejor amiga -¡Después de todo, somos las Eclipse Girls!-

\- ¡Eclipse Girls hasta el fin, Kari!- Las dos amigas se abrazaron afectuosamente.

Sin que las dos jovencitas se dieran cuenta, Xing Ming-Huang había escuchado su conversación detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Mostraba una expresión seria en su rostro mientras endurecía la mirada…

"Si tienen éxito, la prueba que enfrentarán será terriblemente difícil…" Suavizó su semblante, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente "Aunque… No sé qué les depara el futuro y su amistad puede que no esté destinada a la tragedia" Suspiró, dándose media vuelta y perdiéndose en el interior de la casa…

…

El día comenzaba intenso para Usagi.

Su 'entrenador' particular la ponía darle varias vueltas a la cancha del parque Juuban mientras trotaba junto con ella. Los dos jóvenes platicaban entre inhalaciones y exhalaciones mientras realizaban su rutina de ejercicio…

\- Vaya… Pensé que te costaría más trabajo, Usa…- El joven de cabello chocolate alternaba su mirada entre el frente y la rubia

\- Dulce, golosinas, postres…- La chica hablaba con un poco más de dificultad -¡Todo tiene que salir del sistema!-

\- ¡Y esa es una de las razones por las que amo el fútbol!- Su amiga volteó a verlo, intrigada por ello -Ya sabes, no importa cuántas golosinas, chocolate y comida rápida consumas, te matas entrenando y siempre estarás en forma…-

\- ¿En serio?- Replicó Usagi con marcado interés

\- ¡Claro! Llevo años así y siempre me ha funcionado- Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron por un momento, mientras el castaño se descubría el vientre -¡Mira!- La chica de Juuban no pudo evitar ruborizarse con el abdomen perfectamente marcado y esbelto de su amigo -Y quién pensaría que como pizza y por lo menos tres rebanadas de pastel diario desde hace años-

\- Hm…- Taichi se volvió a cubrir su vientre mientras su amiga se mostraba pensativa.

_¿Dónde te cabe tanto? ¡Me sorprende que no seas un cachalote!_

_Si sigues comiendo así, pronto serás Sailor Cerdita…_

Rei podía ser muy hiriente con sus palabras aún sin proponérselo y con Luna haciéndole segunda, era todavía peor.

Pero había pasado tanto tiempo que no hablaba con la que alguna vez fuera su mejor amiga, que sus palabras hasta cierto punto habían dejado de lastimarla cuando las recordaba y era todavía más evidente con la gata, puesto que si bien la azabache por lo menos era su amiga, conforme pasó el tiempo, se iba haciendo más obvio que la felina sólo la había buscado por su misión y posiblemente jamás la apreció de verdad…

Y ahora la vida le había puesto en su camino a Taichi, un buen amigo que le estaba ayudando a entrenar para jugar fútbol y al parecer tenía sus… Hábitos alimenticios muy parecidos a los suyos.

\- ¿Sabes?- La mirada de los dos amigos se encontró -Antes tenía unas amigas que me molestaban porque me gustan mucho los dulces, la comida y demás…- El castaño observó serio a su amiga, ya que ella se mostraba con melancolía en su expresión -Me decían cosas que me lastimaban…- Suspiró marcadamente -Pero… En estos últimos días he conocido a personas que me han ayudado mucho en eso, aún sin proponérselo…-

Aiko no juzgaba y siempre tenía una sonrisa amable mientras comían, Mei comía con calma y no se preocupaba por como lo hicieran los demás mientras que Margie consumía incluso más comida que ella.

Y en ese momento, incluso sin proponérselo, el joven de cabello en tono chocolate con esas simples y aparentemente banas palabras, le había mostrado que no tenía que renunciar a una de las cosas que más amaba para verse mejor y estar más saludable…

Dando todo de sí, todo saldría bien al final.

\- Gracias, Tai- La sincera sonrisa que le regaló a su amigo, provocó que se ruborizara levemente

\- Yo no he hecho nada, Usa- Sonrió mientras se revolvía el cabello de la nuca con la mano derecha

\- ¡Pero si te descuidas, te ganaré!- Sorpresivamente se echó a correr hacia el frente, siendo seguida por su todavía confundido amigo

\- ¡Oye, eso es trampa!-

De portería a portería, con un par de metros de ventaja, la rubia dio todo de sí para llegar al otro lado lo más rápido posible…

Pasada la media cancha, el chico remontó y le sacó varios metros de distancia, dejándose caer bocarriba en el suelo mientras la chica terminaba segundos después la carrera y hacía lo mismo que su amigo, quedando en direcciones opuestas, con sus cabezas tocándose mientras miraban al cielo.

\- ¿Algún día saldremos a comer?- Preguntó la chica, con discreta sonrisa, tratando de encontrarle forma de cupcake a una nube

\- Hm…- El chico cerró los ojos -¡Ese día nos comeremos una pastelería entera!- Gritó entusiasmado, con una gran sonrisa -Aunque claro, serán cien vueltas a la cancha al día siguiente…-

\- Pues ya qué…-

Los dos adolescentes estallaban en carcajadas segundos después.

…

\- Muchas gracias por tu intensa energía, Technicron, nacida a partir de la Diligencia…-

Jedite observaba con deleite cómo la joven castaña Reika Nishimura se encontraba tendida en el suelo de su habitación, consciente pero visiblemente debilitada luego de que su energía hubiera sido absorbida por el Black Crystal mientras apenas se preparaba para dormir.

"N-No…" Pensó debilitada la mujer.

Se encontraba en Londres y tenía tanto tiempo que los recuerdos de su vida pasada habían resurgido, que incluso le parecían ya un sueño lejano, que por desgracia regresaba a su vida con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de inmediato, luego de que el contacto con el Black Crystal le devolviera sus recuerdos en plenitud, que la intensión de ese sujeto de mirada fría era liberar de su encierro a su creadora, así como a sus terribles compañeras…

\- No te preocupes, seguramente cuando las Siete Virtudes se liberen, te regresarán a tu vida original…- Jedite comenzó a recorrer la habitación de la chica, mirando un vasto trabajo de arqueología resultado de años de trabajo y dolorosos sacrificios -¿Qué es toda ésta basura? Cuando vuelvas a nosotros ya no la necesitarás… Como sea, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos más trabajo que hacer…- En ese instante aquél rubio y su acompañante desapareció en un instante con el poder del Black Crystal.

Reika respiraba agitada al borde de la inconsciencia, pero como pudo, se arrastró hasta su teléfono móvil para solicitar ayuda. Tiró del mantel de su mesa de noche para hacer que el objeto cayera al suelo y poder tomarlo, mirando la pantalla y disponiéndose a marcar el número de emergencias. Digitó, un 9, luego un 1 y finalmente otro 1…

Pero cuando estaba por apretar el botón verde, borró todo el número y volvió a iniciar lentamente otro marcado, rogando silenciosamente porque el número siguiera siendo el mismo…

…

La vida de Motoki Furuhata era buena.

Tenía un trabajo como gerente general en el Crown Center, algo acorde a su carrera de Administración de Empresas y la dueña, la sumamente joven emprendedora Shizuka Morisato, quien comprara el lugar hace unos meses, se disponía a hacer una inversión muy fuerte para convertir el lugar en una franquicia que mezclara alimentos y videojuegos y ya le había propuesto encargarse de gestionar las sucursales cuando ese sueño se materializara…

Entonces su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento, ya que si bien había ido a visitar a su amigo Jyou al hospital y parecía estar casi recuperado, a fin de cuentas estaba en el hospital y deseó que la llamada entrante no fuera para avisarle de alguna complicación…

\- ¿Hola?- Finalmente contestó la llamada

\- M-Motoki…- Se escuchó la debilitada voz de Reika al otro lado de la línea.

Ella había partido hace años a estudiar arqueología al Reino Unido y debido a la distancia, ambos habían terminado una relación que tenían desde la preparatoria. En un comienzo habían acabado en buenos términos, ya que como tal, se habían dado un tiempo para dedicarse por completo a sus carreras…

Pero el rubio se enteró luego de un tiempo que Reika había conocido a alguien en Londres mientras él continuaba esperándola a pesar de que fueran años de separación, con la esperanza de que volvieran a estar juntos. No tenían como tal un compromiso ni nada, pero si se sintió herido y si bien tenían un contacto amistoso, éste fue menguando paulatinamente por la actitud cortante de Motoki, al punto de que la castaña se percató de lo que podía ser y simplemente optó por dejar de contactarlo, sin tener el valor de contarle de propia voz lo que seguramente ya sabía…

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Preguntó frío como el hielo

\- M-Motoki…- La expresión del rubio se suavizó al escucharla debilitada -Mamoru o su novia… Q-Que alguno me llame a éste número… En unas horas… Te lo encargo, p-por favor…- En ese momento se cortó la llamada.

Motoki no pudo ocultar su desconcierto y extrañeza, ya que había sido una llamada sumamente rara y breve, con un encargo todavía más desconcertante.

Dado que no eran nada y él no tenía interés alguno en retomar ese asunto ya superado, su primer pensamiento fue simplemente ignorar lo sucedido y eliminar la llamada, para luego fingir que nada había sucedido. Pero algo dentro de él se revolvió, no podía explicárselo, pero después de pensarlo profundamente, decidió guardar el número y comunicarse con cualquiera de sus dos amigos para darle el recado cuando viera a alguno…

"¿Qué te traes entre manos, Reika?" Pensó para luego terminar por abrir el arcade una vez que todo estaba listo para ello.

…

El receso había llegado a la preparatoria Juuban y las cuatro amigas se disponían a tomarlo…

Usagi, Mei y Aiko ya se habían juntando alrededor de Margaret, quien acostumbraba siempre sacar su mochila del salón, más que nada porque así era en su tierra natal. En lo que la peliazul estaba lista, se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que había acontecido en el concierto de Wishnight la noche anterior.

\- ¿Entonces las Sailor Guardians aparecieron para deshacerse de los villanos?- Preguntó la alba con curiosidad

\- Sí, llegaron y acabaron con esas cosas que parecían seres artificiales, ya que se volvieron cenizas luego de ser atacados por ellas…- Replicó la estadounidense con aparente indiferencia -Lo bueno fue que al final decidieron no cancelar el concierto-

\- ¿Tu estar bien?- Cuestionó preocupada la pelirroja

\- No te preocupes, cuando empezó el ataque me protegí al centro de la concurrencia… ¿Cómo es que están acostumbradas a esto? ¿Por qué no intervienen las autoridades? ¿Las Sailor Guardians son un grupo élite del gobierno o algo así?- Cuestionaba la Young con recelo

\- Hm…- Usagi se mostró pensativa -La respuesta a cada pregunta es… 'No tengo la menor idea'-

Las otras chicas comenzaron a reírse luego de la simplona respuesta de su amiga rubia.

\- Buena esa, Meatballs…- La chica finalmente terminó y se puso su mochila al hombro, lista para salir -Ahora vamos, tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca entera…-

\- Pues poco faltarte la última vez…- Dijo la Huo-Long al aire.

Otra ronda de risas interrumpió la charla de las chicas.

\- ¿Hamburguesas de nuevo?- Cuestionó la Koukin

\- Hoy tengo ganas de Ramen de cerdo… ¿Qué les parece?- Kasumi volteó a ver a las chicas

\- ¡Genial!- Asintieron la pelirroja y la rubia con entusiasmo

\- Está bien para mí- Aiko enterneció su sonrisa.

Mientras el grupo salía del salón, era observado de forma fría por Ami, Minako y Makoto…

Alguna de esas chicas tenía que ser una de las nuevas Sailor Guardians.

La chica genio descartó de inmediato a su prima por el incidente de la noche anterior. Por ende, quedaban Mei y Aiko para plantear si alguna de ellas era Sailor Jupiter o Sailor Venus, un tema por el que la castaña y la rubia estaban visiblemente interesadas…

\- ¿Quién crees que sea?- Murmuró la Aino

\- La verdad no lo sé…- La Kino endureció el semblante -Posiblemente la china sea Sailor Jupiter…-

\- Ahí está la señal, vamos chicas- Ami se dirigió a la salida del salón cuando vio a Luna y Artemis pasar frente a la ventana delante de ellas.

Las tres Super Sailor Guardians se dirigieron de inmediato a la azotea del salón para enterarse de los nuevos avances que los felinos tenían sobre los planes del enemigo, así como cualquier otro conocimiento que fuera útil para evitar que la poca paz que continuaba, se perdiera.

Rápidamente llegaron al lugar donde ya esperaba su amiga de cabello oscuro, quien se mostraba seria y cruzada de brazos, mostrándose molesta por alguna razón desconocida, con los gatos cerca de ella…

\- Vaya, Rei…- Minako se mostró cautelosa -No te ves muy contenta hoy…- Como respuesta, la azabache sólo gruñó apretando los dientes

\- Bueno… ¿Qué sucede?- Makoto se recargó en el muro junto a la puerta -¿Han averiguado algo importante?- Se enfocó en Luna y Artemis

\- Ésta vez el Nagaverso ha cubierto muy bien sus pasos, pero ayer se registró un ataque cerca del Cementerio Cristiano- Intervino la felina de pelaje oscuro

\- ¿Entonces están atacando en más de un lugar a la vez?- Ami se mostró pensativa, llevándose la mano derecha a la barbilla -Posiblemente tengan bastante prisa en liberar a la Siete Virtudes…-

\- Por cierto- La sacerdotisa tomó la palabra -Chibiusa está de nuevo en el Siglo XXI-

\- ¿Qué?- Las tres estudiantes de la Preparatoria Juuban se mostraron interesadas

\- Llego hace un par de días a verme- La Hino se mostró seria -Desde entonces se ha estado quedando con los Tsukino otra vez-

\- Bueno…- La Sailor del Conocimiento cerró los ojos, con semblante meditabundo -Creo que podríamos preguntarle sobre las Siete Virtudes y saber cómo fueron detenidas en su momento…-

En ese momento se clavó una rosa roja en el suelo, delante de las Inner Sailor.

\- ¿Tuxedo Mask?- Las cuatro chicas y los felinos se mostraron confundidas, pero pronto sus sospechas fueron descartadas cuando delante de ellas se posó Sailor Jupiter cayendo acuclillada y luego poniéndose de pie con elegancia

\- Sailor Jupiter…- Murmuró Makoto seria, volteando de reojo hacia la cafetería, donde Mei se reía por algo que había dicho Aiko

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- La rubia dio un paso al frente, como líder de las Inner

\- Sus peludos amigos no son difíciles de detectar…- Replicó la Sailor de cabellera verde, cruzándose de brazos

\- No deben confiar solamente en que son gatos para ocultarse del enemigo… ¿No lo aprendieron durante nuestro entrenamiento?-

Ante la expectación de las Super Sailors y el discreto enojo de los gatos, un tercer felino se posó delante de la Sailor Guardian recién llegada: De pelaje color chocolate, lucía una expresión un tanto presuntuosa, coronada por una sonrisa discreta y compartía la misma marca de luna creciente de los otros gatos.

\- ¿Sol?- Dijeron Luna y Artemis a coro

\- ¿Sol?- Replicaron igual de confundidas las Inner

\- La misma- Replicó el gato con melodiosa voz femenina, suavemente

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que despertaste?- Cuestionó curiosa la felina oscura

\- Cuando la Pluma de Transformación llegó a las manos de Jupiter, yo desperté y fui guiada hasta ella- Contestó Sol

\- Bueno…- Makoto clavó su mirada en Sailor Jupiter -¿Quién eres?-

\- Jupiter prefiere mantener su identidad en secreto- Contestó la felina color chocolate ante la indiferencia de la peliverde a la pregunta de la castaña

\- No te preocupes, estamos entre amigas- Minako intervino con una cálida sonrisa, llamando la atención de la peliverde

\- Así estoy bien, gracias- Replicó inexpresiva la Sailor -Ahora… ¿Qué son las Siete Virtudes?- Jupiter se enfocó en Luna y Artemis, quienes al parecer eran los que tenían más conocimiento en el tema

\- Son siete poderosos demonios de la era del Milenio de Plata, que eran demasiado fuertes para las Sailor Guardian de la época, por lo que no podían ser derrotados y tuvieron que ser sellados a costa de la vida de Sailor Sun, Sailor Earth y Sailor Minerva- Contestó Luna, solemne por el noble sacrificio de aquellas guerreras

\- Sospechamos que el enemigo está tratando de liberar de su encierro a esas amenazas, por lo que está reuniendo energía para lograrlo- Agregó serio Artemis

\- Ya veo…- Replicó la Sailor Guardian trasformada -Entonces debemos prevenir que eso suceda- endureció la mirada -Son cuatro…- Jupiter orientó su atención a Minako -¿Tú eres Sailor Moon?-

\- No, yo soy Super Sailor Venus- Dijo la aludida levantando el pecho con orgullo.

Sailor Jupiter se mantuvo indiferente a la muestra de ego de la Sailor del Amor, pensando efímeramente en la Sailor Guardian que portaba una espada y junto a la que había combatido previamente, que estaba protegida por el mismo planeta, pero era de rango menor.

\- Entonces… ¿Quién es Sailor Moon?- Cuestionó seria la peliverde

\- Ella de momento no está con nosotras- Replicó Makoto, un poco más hostil de lo que hubiera deseado

\- ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Jupiter, expectante

\- En estos momentos ella está a prueba para saber si será digna gobernante de la utopía del futuro, Tokio de Cristal- Replicó Ami

\- Déjame ver si entendí esto bien…- Ante la endurecida mirada de la peliverde, Ami se sintió levemente intimidada -Están excluyendo la participación de la más fuerte de las Sailor Guardians en esto… ¿Para ponerla a prueba? Sí están al tanto de que un enemigo al parecer muy antiguo amenaza al mundo… ¿Cierto?-

\- Ella debe demostrar que es digna y no podemos tirar todo el tiempo que hemos invertido a la basura sólo porque hay una amenaza latente- Rei se posó firme delante de Sailor Jupiter

\- Entiendo…- En ese momento Jupiter se dio media vuelta, dándole a espalda a las Super Sailors -El grupo de Sailor Venus y Sailor Moon se ve más confiable o en su defecto Sailor Mars parece tener algo entre las orejas… Veré si ellas son más conscientes de que al parecer hay un peligro real-

\- Jupiter, quedamos en que…- Sol no pudo continuar hablando, puesto que un remolino de hojas comenzó a rodear a su protegida

\- Sol… Si te informan de algo que valga la pena, me avisas- Replicó Jupiter antes de desvanecerse entre el remolino de hojas

\- Me disculpo por la actitud de Jupiter- Dijo Sol, mostrándose apenada por la conducta de su protegida -Debido a su estilo de vida, ella es bastante pragmática y no se preocupa por trasfondos personales si no la involucran directamente a ella-

\- Vaya que es todo un higadito la chica- Minako hizo una gracioso puchero de indignación

\- En fin…- Luna retomó la palabra -Lo importante ahora es poder predecir los ataques para que el enemigo no tenga oportunidad de reunir la energía para lograr su objetivo-

\- He estado triangulando los diversos ataques que ha habido desde que el Negaverso volvió y realmente he encontrado un patrón…-

Ami sacó su micro computadora de su bolsillo y les mostró a todas un plano del Distrito Juuban con los ataques del enemigo marcado con pequeños rubíes negros, los cuales estaban rodeados de un círculo rojo que destaca en la imagen.

\- Los ataques no salen de éste círculo, así que es muy probable que el siguiente golpe sea en algún punto del área dentro del círculo resaltado- Dijo la peliazul, mostrando la imagen a sus amigas y a los tres gatos

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Ami! Así podremos investigar y localizar los puntos más probables donde se den los ataques…- La felina oscura sonrió feliz

\- Eh… Lamento interrumpir, pero aquí falta señalar el ataque al Cementerio Cristiano de Juuban…-

La nueva felina señaló un punto claramente fuera del círculo.

\- Jupiter ayudó a la nueva Sailor Mars a proteger a un sacerdote o algo así, del ataque de una mujer sin cara y un tipo rubio- La palabras de Sol llamaron la atención de las chicas

\- ¿Un sacerdote?- Murmuró Makoto con expresión pensativa -Es vagamente familiar… Aunque no recuerdo por qué-

\- Hombre rubio…- Susurró Ami, tratando de analizar las opciones -Jedite jamás volvió a aparecer, por lo que posiblemente la Reina Beryl debió…- Mantuvo un silencio fúnebre por unos segundos -Neflyte se sacrificó para proteger a Naru, Kunzite fue vencido por todas nosotras…. ¿Eso significa que Zoicite ha revivido?-

\- Es lo más probable, él fue quien encabezó la búsqueda de los Siete Demonios en el pasado…- Agregó reflexiva la castaña

\- Entonces por lo menos ya sabemos quién ésta dirigiendo al Negaverso- Rei se mostró expectante

\- ¿Pero por qué atacaría a una sola persona?- La rubia se mostró pensativa

\- En su momento, Neflyte atacaba a una persona en vez de grupos grandes, seguramente para no llamar tanto la atención y también para maximizar el rendimiento de energía obtenida…- El análisis de la chica genio dejó impresionadas a sus compañeras

\- Eso dificulta las cosas- Artemis parecía preocupado -Eso quiere decir que no solamente lanzan ataques en eventos masivos, sino que lo hacen por separado contra una persona en particular…-

\- Antes no hacían eso… ¿Por qué habrán empezado ahora?- Murmuró más para sí misma Luna

\- Entonces ahora tenemos más terreno que cubrir y es obvio que no podemos estar todas en un solo lugar, dado que puede haber más de un ataque a la vez- La Mizuno profundizó en la complejidad del asunto

\- Tal vez podríamos dejarle los ataques aislados a Sailor Moon y a las otras- La Hino volteó hacia la cafetería, donde su amiga de odangos sonreía junto con su nuevo grupo de amigas.

Le lastimaba.

Podía decir lo que fuera, pero la verdad es que Rei Hino estaba arrepentida de haber dejado ir a su mejor amiga de la forma como lo hizo. Al principio quiso convencerse de que era lo mejor para la futura Reina de Tokio de Cristal, pero la verdad era que la extrañaba. Extrañaba sus ocurrencias y su hermosa forma de ser, que podía arrancarle una sonrisa a cualquiera. Esa forma de ser que podía mantener unido a un grupo tan distinto de chicas como ellas…

\- Entonces debemos continuar monitoreado el área definida por Ami para evitar que Zoicite continúe reuniendo energía, estando al pendiente de esos ataques aislados en caso de que Sailor Moon y las nuevas Sailor Guardians no sean capaces de afrontarlos- Dijo Artemis con obvia expectativa

\- Yo haré que Jupiter coopere- Intervino Sol -Confió en que podré convencerla de apegarse a su plan-

Minako, Rei y Makoto se voltearon a ver, no muy entusiasmadas por recibir la ayuda de esa hosca Sailor, pero parecía ser fuerte y la ayuda en esa situación no era mal recibida.

\- Ahora, pasamos al tema de Chibiusa…- La Sailor pelinegra llamó la atención de las chicas y los gatos -¿Creen que pueda ayudarnos? Ella podría llamar al Pegaso y ayudarnos a repeler la amenaza del Negaverso-

\- Ahora que Sailor Moon ha vuelto a su primer estado, no sé si eso funcionaría…- La rubia de moño murmuró insegura

\- Es una buena pregunta…- Agregó Makoto con cautela

\- Por ahora, creo que lo importante es continuar con el buen trabajo y evitar que los ataques masivos tengan éxito, así el problema de que un sólo individuo sea atacado será relativamente sencillo de contener, incluso para Usagi y las nuevas Sailor Guardians- Fue la conclusión de Ami

\- Veo que se organizan bastante bien- Sol se mostró tranquila por el comportamiento responsable y preventivo de las Sailor Guardians -Me siento tranquila de ello- Volteó hacia sus colegas felinos -Nuevamente me disculpo por la actitud de Jupiter, reitero mi compromiso de hacerla cooperar con las Sailor Guadians-

\- No te preocupes, con las Outer Sailors tampoco fue un comienzo fácil- Artemis replicó al notar decaída a su compañera -Has hecho una buena labor, Sol, también depende mucho de la Sailor Guardian que te toque a cargo-

\- Dímelo a mí… ¿Conoces la frase 'peor es nada'? No aplica en mi caso- Luna se mostró sonriente.

Los dos felinos más veteranos comenzaron a reír con la broma de la gata negra, mientras Sol mostraba un notorio desconcierto por esas palabras que ciertamente hacían referencia a la supuesta incompetencia de la Sailor faltante.

Incluso Ami, Minako y Makoto mostraron discretas sonrisas, siendo Rei a la única que aquella broma no le había parecido para nada graciosa…

…

\- Bueno, nos vernos mañana, mí tener que ayudarle a me… Mí maestra, hacer labores en casa- Mei fue la primera en despedirse del grupo a la salida de la escuela y dirigirse corriendo a casa

\- Yo me adelanto, tengo que pasar por unas piezas que llegan hoy para cambiar las bisagras de mi lap- Kasumi chocó puños con Usagi y Aiko antes de marcharse caminando hacia la parada de autobuses

\- Usagi-san…- La Koukin adoptó una expresión seria -¿Qué haremos ahora?- Cuestionó una vez que se quedaron solas

\- Pues…- La rubia se mostró graciosamente pensativa -Sabemos que van tras los Siete Demonios, así que deberíamos investigar a cuáles no han atacado aún…-

\- Eso no será necesario…-

\- ¡Mamo-chan!-

Aiko observó expectante cómo la rubia se lanzó a los brazos de ese gallardo y apuesto pelinegro que al parecer caminaba hacia ella desde un auto convertible de color rojo estacionado afuera de la escuela. Los dos amantes se abrazaron y se saludaron con un suave y casto beso, para caminar abrazados hacia la Koukin.

\- Mucho gusto, tú debes ser Aiko Koukin, Usako me ha hablado mucho de ti- Le ofreció la mano a la levemente ruborizada chica -Mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba-

\- M-Mucho gusto, Mamoru-san- Replicó la alba, correspondiendo el saludo -¿Usagi-san le contó entonces?-

\- Espero que no te moleste, Aiko-chan- La Tsukino se abrazó melosa a su novio -Para mi Mamo-chan y yo no hay secretos, él es Tuxedo Mask-

\- Entiendo- Contestó la Koukin, expectante

\- ¿A qué te referías, Mamo-chan?- Los ojos zafiro de los futuros gobernantes de Tokio de Cristal se encontraron

\- Bueno…- El pelinegro se mostró serio -Hace un rato fui a visitar a Motoki al Crown Center, entonces él me dio un recado de Reika junto con un número para que le llamáramos ya fueras tú o yo…-

\- Ya veo…- Murmuró Usagi, con expresión preocupada

\- ¿Quién es Reika-san?- Aiko preguntó, intrigada

\- Reika es… O mejor dicho, fue una de los Siete Grandes Demonios- La alba no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida con la respuesta del novio de su amiga

\- Comprendo…-

\- Reika fue atacada en Londres…- Mamoru se mostró preocupado, ya que a pesar de lo ocurrido entre Motoki y ella, Reika era su amiga -Jedite se apareció frente a ella y le robó toda la energía maligna que conservaba, aunque de forma accidental, parece ser que eso provocó que recuperara su memoria de esa vida pasada-

\- ¿Y ella está bien?- Usagi cuestionó notoriamente preocupada

\- Sí… Dice que fuera del robo de esa energía y una caída un tanto accidental, se encuentra perfectamente, aunque agotada-

\- Qué alivio-

\- Bueno…- El azabache adoptó un semblante sombrío -Por lo que ha percibido recientemente, todo parece indicar que por lo menos cuatro de los Siete Demonios, incluyéndola a ella, ya fueron atacados… Entonces, todo parece indicar que sólo faltan tres de ellos para que Jedite reúna la energía necesaria para liberar a las Siete Virtudes-

"Veo que están al tanto de todo" Aiko miró de reojo a la pareja "Qué comunicación tan envidiable tienen…"

\- Entonces, descontamos a Reika y a Joe Tenazas para buscar a los demás…- Dijo Usagi con aire pensativo -Entonces serían cinco- Comenzó a contar con los dedos -El abuelo de Rei, el gato gordo que era novio de Luna y no me acuerdo cómo se llama, Margaret Sullivan, Ryo Urawa y aquél monje, cura o lo que sea en el Cementerio Cristiano…-

\- Ya no cuenten al sacerdote, él ya fue atacado…-

Casi desde la entrada, se acercaba la hermana de Aiko caminando con expresión seria hacia el trío, observando fijamente a la rubia.

\- ¿S-Shizuka?- Aiko estaba visiblemente desconcertada

\- Este mundo es bastante pequeño al parecer…- La azabache cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa prácticamente imperceptible

\- ¿Tú eres Sailor Jupiter?- Usagi cuestionó a la chica que se cruzó de brazos estando ya cerca del trío

\- Sí- Shizuka se mantuvo indiferente

\- No puede ser… Yo te vi huyendo el día del ataque a la reunión de los jóvenes empresarios- Replicó la Koukin de inmediato, visiblemente sorprendida -Y luego, estabas peleando conmigo y con Sailor Moon-

\- A algunas sí nos preocupa mantener secretas nuestras identidades secretas…- Contestó fríamente la Morisato

\- ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste?- Mamoru esperaba serio por la respuesta

\- Es simple...- La pelinegra señaló a Usagi -Sentí su presencia durante el receso, pero en ese momento no pude tomarme el tiempo para comprobar de quién se trataba… Y supongo que como estoy familiarizada con su presencia, no le presté la atención debida a Aiko-

\- Como sea, eso no es muy importante ahora- La azabache clavó su mirada en la rubia, fijamente -¿Ustedes saben lo que trama el enemigo?-

\- Bueno… El Negaverso pretende revivir a las Siete Virtudes- El Chiba a su vez se enfocó totalmente en la chica con su mismo tono de cabello

\- Eso ya lo sé- Contestó Shizuka, permaneciendo fría -Y por Sol, tengo una noción del alcance de esas enemigas… Lo que me interesa es que al parecer ustedes sí tienen una idea bien enfocada de lo que pretende el enemigo-

\- Es por eso que confío en Usagi-san- Aiko intervino seria -Hemos estados armando una idea general de lo que pretende el tal Jedite para liberar a las Siete Virtudes… Parece ser que él quiere la energía de los Siete Grandes Demonios con ese fin y nosotras debemos evitarlo, pase lo que pase-

Shizuka pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante la firme respuesta de su media hermana…

Aparte de su historia familia, una de las razones por las que no se sentía cercana a la alba era por su falta de carácter, algo que contrastaba con su forma de ser. Para ella, Aiko era una blandengue y seguramente una niña cursi y sentimental, aunque de lo último no estaba segura, puesto que no prácticamente no sabían nada la una de la otra.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, entonces?- Replicó la Morisato, mirando alternadamente a la pareja y a su media hermana

\- Pensábamos detener a Jedite antes de que terminara de liberar a las Siete Virtudes para que no tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo- Usagi contestó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

La pelinegra pudo detectar el pesar que representaba para la rubia esa decisión, pero no había atisbo alguno de duda en su mirada.

\- Entonces tenemos que enfocarnos en encontrar a esos posibles objetivos- Shizuka tomó la palabra -Basta con evitar que le roben la energía a uno de ellos… ¿No?-

\- Posiblemente, pero lo mejor será detener a Jedite de una vez por todas, para acabar de lleno con ese peligro…- Mamoru llamó la atención de las chicas

\- O en su defecto… Acabar con uno de esos tales demonios para que el enemigo no obtenga su energía-

Shizuka miro de reojo a las chicas y al joven, para analizar sus reacciones.

Usagi claramente se mostró incómoda con el planteamiento y si bien de forma más discreta, en el rostro de Mamoru se podía ver que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en protestar. Sin embargo, se encontró con un reflejo de su propia mirada en los ojos de su hermana, lo cual era una clara señal de que compartían el mismo pensamiento.

\- Entonces… Debemos saber a quiénes podemos todavía proteger… ¿No?- Usagi intervino, todavía no totalmente recuperada de la idea de tener que prescindir de la vida de alguien en caso de ser necesario

\- Eso sería lo mejor…- Intervino Mamoru al notar que su amada seguía intranquila -Por lo que sabemos, el abuelo de Rei no ha sido atacado, así que tenemos que partir de ahí e investigar para determinar a los otros tres que aún podemos proteger de Jedite-

\- Buenas tardes… ¿Señorita Sullivan? Habla Shizuka de la familia Miyamoto, me comunicaba con usted para preguntarle si tiene un tiempo libre para hacernos una pintura a mi hermana y a mí… ¿Sí? Mañana en la tarde está perfecto, yo me organizo para reunirnos y visitarla en su departamento… No se preocupe, al contrario muchas gracias… Hasta luego, señorita Sullivan- En ese momento la azabache cortó la llamada que estaba realizando -Parece que Margaret Sullivan tampoco ha sido atacada, se notaba bastante bien-

\- ¿Quién es Margaret Sullivan?- Preguntó la Koukin, curiosa

\- Es la artista británica radicada aquí en Japón, la que hizo la pintura de nosotros cuatro hace un par de años…- Miró de reojo a su media hermana -Ya sabes, esa que está en la pared del comedor donde fingimos que somos una familia feliz-

\- ¿La simpática artista de lentes? Ella es muy bonita- Contestó Aiko, discretamente sonriente

\- Bueno, eso sólo nos deja definir quién ha sido atacado, si Ryo o el gato que mencionaste, Usako…-

\- Bueno…- La aludida volteó a ver a su novio -Sólo Ami tiene el número de Ryo, así que sería más sencillo buscar al gato-

\- ¿Cómo encontrarías un gato en Tokio?- Preguntó expectante Shizuka

\- Si no mal recuerdo, la casa de su dueña queda en el complejo habitacional cerca del muelle de Odaiba…- La rubia se rascó discretamente la barbilla -Creo que puedo llegar ya estando ahí-

\- Veo que ya tienen experiencia en esto- La pelinegra se mostró ligeramente menos hosca en su expresión "O por lo menos se notan menos incompetentes que el otro grupo de Sailor Guardians…"

\- Podemos ir ahora mismo a averiguar si debemos cuidar del gato o enfocarnos en localizar a Ryo lo más pronto posible- Mamoru se mostró decidido

\- Vayan ustedes… Aiko y yo tenemos que conversar, además debemos ir a casa- Replicó seria la azabache

\- ¡Muy bien! vamos, Usako- Dijo el Chiba para comenzar a caminar hacia su vehículo

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana, Aiko-chan! ¡Shizuka-san!- La rubia se fue de inmediato tras su novio

\- ¡Hasta mañana, Usagi-san!- Contestó la alba, ante la indiferencia de su hermana.

Se formó un silencio incómodo entre las dos hermanas. Entre la frialdad de Shizuka y el marcado respeto de Aiko, parecía que no se dirigirían la palabra como todos los días cuando a la mayor por meses, le tocaba recoger a la menor.

\- Muy bien- Finalmente la pelinegra se aventuró a iniciar la conversación -Vámonos-

Las medias hermanas comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su casa, como siempre, con la Morisato unos pasos adelante y la Koukin un poco detrás. Entonces, Shizuka disminuyó ligeramente su andar para ponerse a la par de Aiko.

\- Primero que nada, para proteger lo más importante para nosotros, vamos a dejar algunas cosas en claro…- Dijo la mayor, fijando su mirada al frente -No me agradas…-

\- Lo harías si me conocieras…- Murmuró la alba a lo bajo

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- Las miradas ámbar se encontraron

\- ¡No! ¡No dije nada!- Aiko sonrió nerviosa

\- Como sea…- La azabache suspiró, regresando su mirada al frente -No me agradas, pero debido a esto, vamos a tener que comunicarnos mejor…- Sacó nuevamente su celular de entre sus ropas -Dame tu número-

\- De acuerdo- Dijo la alba -Pero sólo si tú me das tu número-

\- Esa era la intensión- Shizuka rodó los ojos.

Rápidamente las hermanas intercambiaron números telefónicos.

\- Bien- Nuevamente Shizuka guardó su móvil -Ahora, tenemos que conocer nuestros horarios para saber cuándo estamos disponibles y cuándo no…- Orientó su mirada hacia el cielo -Obviamente, salimos a la misma hora de la escuela y de ahí es donde tenemos que saber qué hacemos después de la escuela…-

\- Los martes y jueves tengo práctica en el Club de Esgrima de las 16 a las 19 horas- De inmediato contestó la Koukin -Fuera de esos días, estoy libre luego de las clases-

\- Por mi parte, yo tengo reuniones todos los días en la Asociación de Jóvenes Emprendedores de Tokio de 17 horas a 19 horas- La Morisato volteó a ver a su hermana de reojo -Después de eso, estoy libre, aunque puedo evadirlas de ser necesario-

\- Por eso te encierras apenas llegas de la escuela… ¿Cierto? Para hacer la tarea antes de irte a tus reuniones- Dijo Aiko con gesto pensativo

\- Sí-

\- Yo no estoy tan sujeta a un horario, ya que a veces salgo con Usagi-san, Mei-san, Margaret o con todas- La peliblanca fijó su mirada en una nube -Cuando llego a casa es cuando hago mi tarea… Es admirable tu nivel de organización, Shizuka-

\- Gracias, supongo…-

\- Y… ¿Cómo es que no estás tan sorprendida con todo esto de ser una Sailor Guardian? Puedo manejarlo, pero a veces me sorprende que un día fuera atacada… Y ahora protejo a las personas- Bajó la mirada, reflexiva

\- Bien…- Shizuka se tomó unos segundos para responder -Mi madre fue Akari Morisato, orgullosa Divine Guardian del Círculo de Marte, uno de los Doce Círculos del Jardín del Olimpo, el lugar donde crece la ambrosía…- Levantó el rostro hacia el frente, orgullosa de su legado -El mayor rango al que puede aspirar una Sailor Guardian-

\- ¿Ambrosía?- Repitió la Koukin poniendo su atención en su hermana -¿La panacea divina del mito griego?-

\- Sí- Aiko contuvo la sorpresa al ver una expresión abatida en el semblante de su hermana, ya que siempre la había visto firme y segura -Mamá me contaba historias de su vida como Divine Guardian… Y me enseñó un poco sobre el combate-

\- Es por eso que manejas tan bien tus poderes… ¿Cierto?-

\- Efectivamente- Replicó la azabache, poniendo su vista en la entrada de la mansión Miyamoto -Algún día llegaré a ser tan fuerte como ella…-

\- Comprendo…- La alba miró a su hermana, quien tenía la vista puesta en su hogar -Es por eso que te esfuerzas en ser tan fuerte…-

\- Sí- Shizuka cerró los ojos, sin dejar de caminar -Y en tu caso… ¿Cuál es tu motivación?-

\- Yo no tengo algo tan grande como tu legado…- Aiko observó el cielo, que ya comenzaba a mostrar el atardecer -Simplemente quiero proteger lo que es valioso para mí…- Sonrió suavemente -Mis padres, mis amigos, mi sueños…- Cerró los ojos "Y a ti…" Regresó su mirada a su hermana -Nada más-

\- Supongo que eso es suficiente…-

Las dos chicas Miyamoto regresaron su atención al frente, entraron a su lujoso hogar una vez que los atónitos vigilantes abrieron la entrada…

Conforme llegaban a la puerta de la lujosa mansión Miyamoto, cada uno de los integrantes de la servidumbre se iba quedado boquiabierta. Jamás, desde que eran niñas, las hermanas habían convivido más allá de unos cuantos saludos prácticamente obligatorios y ese día, estaban conversando mucho más que en toda su vida.

\- Señorita Morisato, señorita Koukin…- Se acercó la madura ama de llaves de la mansión Miyamoto con sutil preocupación -¿Se encuentran bien?-

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Mikoto?- La azabache se mostró expectante

\- E-Eh, no… Por nada-

Era obvia la razón…

Cuando se daba la situación en que las hermanas llegaban casi juntas, de inmediato la mayor se retiraba a su habitación, como clara señal de que entre menos tiempo pasara con la menor, mejor. Sin embargo, parecía que conversaban, algo sin precedentes para cualquiera que conociera la historia de las hermanas Miyamoto.

\- No se preocupe, Mikoto-san- Aiko volteó a ver a su hermana -Estamos bien… ¿Verdad?-

\- Podríamos estar peor…- Shizuka se encogió de hombros, mirando indiferente a su hermana

\- E-Eh… Eh… ¿Desean algo de comer?- Cuestionó la todavía descolocada ama de llaves

\- No, gracias, yo tengo que hacer mis deberes antes de salir- La Morisato contestó tranquila

\- Yo igual haré mi tarea antes de cenar- Replicó la Koukin, sonriente

\- Cuando vuelva de mi reunión, necesito hablar contigo, Aiko- Luego de dirigirse a su hermana, tomó rumbo a su habitación

\- ¡Claro!- Asintió la aludida, a pesar de que su hermana ya no la veía -En cuanto vuelvas, iré a tu habitación- La respuesta que recibió fue la puerta de la habitación de Shizuka cerrarse -Bueno, es hora de darse prisa…- La alba se dirigió al instante a su cuarto, dejando a la pobre mujer totalmente desconcertada por lo que acababa de ver

"No sé a quién deba rezarle en agradecimiento, pero… ¡Gracias!" La mujer se limpió el ojo derecho, puesto que unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir "No sé si terminen llevándose bien, pero ojalá por lo menos tengan una relación respetuosa de hermanas"

…

Ikuko Tsukino caminaba de regreso a casa.

Generalmente cargaba los víveres por las tardes cuando sus hijos o su sobrina Chibiusa estaban en la escuela, pero ese día era una excepción notable.

Aquella amable niña, Hikari Kenji se había ofrecido a ayudarla con las compras. En un comienzo no había aceptado, pero fue por la insistencia de la niña, que terminó por ceder. Además, algo en ella le recordaba a su adorada Usagi cuando tenía su misma edad: era amable con la gente y parecía irradiar una alegría casi infinita, que su hija terminó por perder conforme crecía, pero en tiempos recientes estaba recuperando…

\- Listo, ya llegamos Hikari-chan- Ikuko tomó las bolsas con sus compras cuando estaba en la puerta de su casa -Muchas gracias-

\- ¡De nada, Ikuko-san!- Dijo la chica con exagerado tono militar con saludo y todo -¡Hikari, aprendiz de Sailor Guardian, sólo cumple con su deber!-

\- Eres todo un encanto- La madre de Usagi revolvió los cabellos chocolate con alegría

\- Je, je, je… Gracias- La chica se mostró contenta con la caricia

\- ¿Gustas pasar?-

Pero apenas Ikuko abrió la puerta, emergieron Shingo y Chibiusa para lanzarse sobre la bolsa de pan y llevársela toda, dejando la puerta abierta.

\- No, gracias, Ikuko-san- La castaña sonrió nerviosa al ver que el par de niños devoraban los bizcochos como si no hubiera mañana -Kei me está esperando-

\- Bueno, será en otra ocasión entonces…-

La peliazul observó a la jovencita dirigirse corriendo a la casa del otro lado de la acera con visible entusiasmo.

"Esa niña es especial… Una soñadora que quiere ser Sailor Guardian" Finalmente entró a su hogar "Quién sabe, tal vez lo logre…"

…

Mei se encontraba charlando con Apolo en el bosque contiguo al Templo Hikawa. Sailor Guardian y felino repasaban posibles estrategias para enfrentarse al enemigo, con el fin de estar preparados ante cualquier eventualidad. Sentada en posición de loto y posando sobre sus patas traseras con las delanteras cruzadas, respectivamente, estaban frente a frente.

\- ¿Segura que estás preparada para esto?- El gato observó fijamente a la Sailor Guardian a la que le tocaba dirigir

\- Maestro en China decirme que debo estar lista por todo…- Adoptó una expresión seria mientras respiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos, adoptando pose de meditación "Debo convertirme en un Dragón para una cascada y subir por ella…" Apolo miraba boquiabierto cómo la chica se veía rodeada de una sutil aura roja "Y, debo convertirme en una montaña para el mal, jamás debo retroceder ante él…" Abrió los ojos súbitamente -Mi estar lista, Apolo-san- Murmuró mientras aquella efímera aura desaparecía de su cuerpo

\- Veamos…- Apolo posó su pata delantera al frente, mostrando sus almohadillas mientras posaba su garra izquierda en la muñeca de su otra pata delantera -Ésta es la pose, luego concentras tu poder de Sailor Guardian en la palma de la mano derecha y en cuanto tres poderes por lo menos se expongan de la misma manera, se liberará el sello… Se llama 'Trinity Planetary Seal (Sello de Trinidad Planetaria)'…-

\- Trinity Planet Seal…- Repitió suavemente la china, replicando la postura, dejando el pulgar izquierdo sobre la muñeca de su otra mano, tras el dorso

\- Sólo espero, que nunca haya necesidad de usarlo…- El felino rubio adoptó entonces una postura convencional para un gato

\- Mi también esperar eso- Replicó la pelirroja

\- Deseo lo mismo…- Murmuró una melodiosa voz tras el dúo.

A la espalda de Mei, sentada sobre el tocón de un árbol, se encontraba una preciosa joven de cabellera negra, ataviada con un elegante y sutilmente resplandeciente vestido de tela carmesí que resaltaba su estilizada anatomía.

\- Me agrada mucho su compañía, Princesa Enio- Mai habló felizmente en su lengua materna -Usted que es tan bella y tan lista…- Mei volteó su rostro para enfocarse en la vida anterior de Rei Hino

\- Ni lo menciones, querida Mei- Replicó la azabache en el idioma nipón -Me alegra que mi Pluma haya quedado en tus manos luego de que mi indigna vida posterior dejara de merecerla…- Agregó en japonés para Apolo

\- ¿No cree que es algo severa?- Replicó el gato -No sabemos lo que haya pasado-

\- Querido Apolo…- Enio cerró los ojos, mostrando la sombra de ojos color lavanda que lucían sus párpados -Nosotras nos desvinculamos de nuestras vidas posteriores cuando hay una dicotomía insalvable entre nuestras esencias y las de nuestras reencarnaciones… Que las Cinco Plumas hayan buscado nuevas portadoras no habla para nada bien, en mi caso, de Rei Hino-

\- Rei Hino- Murmuró Mei Huo-Long, pensativa

\- Posiblemente no tardes mucho tiempo en conocerla, querida…- Enio hizo una leve mueca de desagrado -Pero eso no es importante…-

\- Y, Princesa Enio… ¿Pronto sabré quiénes son mis compañeras Sailor Guardians?-

\- Tiempo al tiempo, querida- Replicó suavemente la Princesa de Marte en el Milenio de Plata -El gran error que cometieron los consejeros fue que forzaron la unión entre las Cinco Sailor Guardians originales sin dejarlas conocerse de nuevo en esta nueva vida que su majestad Serenity nos otorgó a cambio de su vida, cuando nuestras reencarnaciones de hecho son distintas a nosotras porque nuestro desarrollo fue diferente…- Enio suspiró suavemente -En mi caso, todo lo concerniente a lo espiritual simplemente no sé manejarlo, pero debo admitirlo a mi pesar, Rei Hino es una prodigio en ese aspecto… El punto es que los consejeros creyeron que nuestra vinculación sería igual que en el pasado cuando obviamente no fue el caso…-

\- Ya veo- Replicó Apolo reflexionando sobre las palabras de la Princesa de Marte

\- Y respondiendo francamente a tu pregunta, mi querida Mei… Llegará el momento en que te des cuenta de por qué debe ser así-

\- Seré paciente, Princesa Enio, se lo prometo…- La pelirroja sonrió, enseñando toda su dentadura

\- Por cierto, me gusta éste sistema, entendiendo tu lengua natal, pero respondiendo en el idioma que estudió el lindo Apolo y al mismo tiempo que enlazo los pensamientos de ustedes dos para que puedan entenderse entre ustedes- Replicó Enio, provocando que el felino se ruborizara

\- Sí, a mí también- Contestó Mei, asintiendo -No lo entiendo, pero es asombroso-

\- Eso es lo que me agrada de ti, Mei- La azabache suavizó su expresión -A pesar de que todo puede parecer oscuro, siempre tienes espacio en tu corazón para aprender y buscar ser feliz-

\- Bueno… Mi vida no ha sido sencilla y me gustaría saber muchas sobre mi vida original, pero estoy contenta con quién soy y trato de dar lo mejor cada día- La pelirroja sonrió tristemente -Aunque… Me gustaría saber sobre mi familia, si tuve hermanos o hermanas, son cosas que luego me ponen a pensar-

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de volver, tienes que hacer tus deberes escolares, mañana hay escuela…- Declaró la Princesa de Marte antes de comenzar a desvanecerse en forma de partículas de luz.

…

\- Y esa es la pose…-

Sol se mostraba insegura ante las hermanas Miyamoto, puesto que acababan de aprender el Trinity Planetary Seal. Era una técnica sumamente peligrosa y si bien todavía se mostraba sorprendida por la inesperada alianza de las medias hermanas, no pudo ocultar el desconcierto de que las dos pidieran aprender ese último recurso.

\- Entonces está hecho- Murmuró la azabache, sentada al filo de su cama

\- Sólo espero que no tengamos que usarlo- Replicó la alba, jugueteando con sus pies

\- Y…- Aiko llamó la atención de su hermana -¿Cómo fue que encontraste tu Pluma de Transformación?- La chica sacó el objeto de entre sus ropas -Recuerdo que yo iba saliendo de mi entrenamiento en el Club de Esgrima y me la encontré en la calle… No lo sé, simplemente tuve el impulso de recogerla y cuando llegué a mi habitación, Aphrodite-san se reveló ante mí, revelándome que estaba destinada a ser la nueva Sailor Venus…- Una sonrisa discreta se formó en su cara -Y yo, no pude ser más feliz… Desde aquél incidente en la joyería Osa-P, deseé ser una Sailor Guardian-

\- ¿La joyería de la familia de Naru?- Cuestionó con discreta curiosidad la Morisato

\- ¡Cierto! Naru-san es tu amiga- La Koukin bajó la mirada -Como casi no viene a la casa, casi lo olvido…-

\- ¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Aiko es tan linda que es inevitable que te simpatice- Junto a la alba comenzaba a manifestarse el alma de la Princesa de Venus

\- ¿A ti también te pasa eso?- Shizuka volteó a ver a su hermana

\- Sí…-

\- M-Me alegra verte de nuevo, A-Aphrodite…-

Al costado de Shizuka igualmente comenzaron a reunirse partículas brillantes que poco a poco fueron tomando la forma de una silueta femenina, un poco más alta que el resto de las presentes. Cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta, un elegante vestido verde de mangas largas casi a los tobillos y unos ojos color esmeralda que mostraban timidez inherente, sentada como una niña pequeña en una reunión de adultos, con las manos una sobre otra, arriba de los muslos…

\- ¡Hera!- La rubia se acercó a su amiga princesa y la tomó de las manos, provocando que se ruborizara marcadamente -¡Me alegra tanto verte!-

\- H-Hola…- Saludó apenada la Princesa de Júpiter

\- ¡Y pensar que estabas tan cerca!- Ante el visible sonrojo de la Koukin y una sonrisa discreta de la Morisato, Aphrodite depositó un suave beso en los labios de Hera -En verdad te extrañé…- Murmuró suavemente, posando su frente contra la de la visiblemente sonrojada princesa

\- Y-Yo, yo también…- Sonrió tímidamente, bajando la mirada

\- Yo creía que Makoto-san y Minako-san estaban obsesionadas con tener novio…- Aiko estaba visiblemente extrañada, una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa

\- Son nuestras reencarnaciones, pero nuestras vidas fueron distintas y por ende, somos muy diferentes entre nosotras…- La rubia sonrió suavemente

\- Así que es eso…- Shizuka recordó fugazmente a la castaña integrante de las Inner, de carácter intenso sumamente contrastante con la docilidad de Hera

\- Entonces… ¿Qué haremos?-

Las cuatro chicas se enfocaron en la felina posada a sus pies.

\- Yo estaré con Usagi-san, sin importar lo que pase- La alba se mostró firme

\- La tal Usagi y su novio son menos incompetentes que las otras Sailor- Declaró fríamente la azabache -Por lo menos ellos tienen una idea más clara de las intenciones del enemigo-

\- No le confiaría ni una cuchara a Minako Aino y a sus amigas- Aphrodite se mostró severa

\- N-No creo en Makoto Kino- Murmuró cohibida Hera.

Las respuestas dejaron in palabras a la pobre felina. Sol hubiera esperado por lo menos una respuesta favorable, pero por el contrario, le pintaron en la cara un 'no' rotundo y unánime.

\- Bueno… Espero que Luna y Artemis no se lo tomen personal- Murmuró vencida la gata al percatarse de que nadie la apoyaría a seguir a las Inner y las Outer.

La recta final se acercaba, puesto que sólo quedaban tres oportunidades para detener a Jedite…

…

**Notas**

¿Qué se puede decir? Usagi en buen parte de la serie prácticamente sufrió acoso y hostigamiento por sus amigas disfrazado de humor poco sutil y si bien al final la intensión era buena, la realidad es que nunca fue motivación positiva. Casi no se nota, pero hay momentos en el anime donde a la rubia se le muestra con problemas de autoestima entre sus hábitos de alimentación y los modales que no tiene pero supuestamente debería de tener por ser una princesa o por sus habilidades en cualquier campo fuera de su deber como Sailor…

El momento entre Usagi y Taichi se basó en el intro de Digimon Adventure 2020.

Sobre Sailor Jupiter, podemos decir que ella tiene ciertos rasgos de Ninja porque en parte es un tributo a una de mis series favoritas: Naruto. Para quien haya visitado mi perfil, no es un secreto…

Aiko y Shizuka son diferentes a las Sailor clásicas, puesto que a diferencia de la inmensa mayoría de ellas, ven el ser Sailor Guadians como un privilegio, Shizuka por su legado y Aiko porque es precisamente ese deber lo que le permitirá acercarse a su hermana, uno de sus grandes anhelos. Por motivos circunstanciales han terminado en el mismo bando y debido a ello (para pesar principalmente de Shizuka) cooperarán en el futuro de la historia.

Sobre las almas de las Princesas en el Milenio de Plata, hago énfasis en el asunto de que las princesas Aphrodite, Enio y Hera serán radicalmente distintas en personalidad y forma de ser en comparación con Minako, Rei y Makoto, como forma de expresar que son personas diferentes a pesar de que técnicamente son la misma alma… ¿?


	7. E1 Punto de Inflexión

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

**nadaoriginal:** Pues quiero ponerlo en un entorno actual para usar referencias actuales para ciertas cosas, pero sí, también es para facilitar el manejo de la historia. Lo de las princesas es un recurso para contrastar el pasado del presente y para explicar por qué Mina y Mako no encuentran pareja, cuando buscan en el vestidor equivocado XD. Ciertamente será compleja la relación entre Aiko y Shizuka, porque son hermanas, pero son muy diferentes aunque son bastante parecidas y bueno, es complicado :v

Y ahora… 

…

**Especial 1: Punto de Inflexión**

…

\- ¡Oye Meatballs, date prisa!-

Usagi se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo presurosa, cuando escuchó la voz de Margaret, quien sin inhibición alguna gritaba desde la calle. Mei le había pedido el favor de pasar por ella para la entrada, dado que la pelirroja iba a llegar tarde ese día para arreglar algunos documentos de su situación migratoria.

\- Hola, buenos días- Ikuko salió de su casa -Usagi sale en un momento… No es necesario que grites…-

\- Lo sé, señora 'T'- Replicó indiferente la peliazul -Pero me he dado cuenta de que se le tiene que presionar para que dé lo mejor de sí o empieza a distraerse…- Tomó aire nuevamente -¡Meatballs, vámonos! ¡Tengo que llegar temprano a robarme la gaceta científica de la biblioteca!-

En el interior de la casa Tsukino, una rubia que se había puesto a ver la televisión con Shingo y con Chibiusa, escuchó el grito de su amiga y se volvió a dar prisa para subir a su habitación a lavarse sus dientes y tomar su portafolio.

\- Eh… ¿Margaret?- La mujer de la familia recordó lo que le platicó su hija sobre la chica extranjera llegada de Estados Unidos -No creo que tarde mucho, ya estaba despierta desde temprano…-

\- Yo lo sé, señora 'T'- Replicó suspirando Kasumi -Pero en verdad quiero esa gaceta, es lo mejorcito de ciencia en todo el distrito… ¡Meatballs…!- Ahogó el último grito, cuando finalmente su amiga salió de la casa, corriendo presurosa -Ya era hora-

\- ¡Lo siento!- Usagi se detuvo delante de su amiga para tomar un poco de aire -Mei no viene tan temprano…-

\- Mejor vámonos- Volteó a ver a la ama de casa -¡Hasta luego, señora 'T'!-

\- ¡Me llamo Ikuko!- Replicó con discreto enojo la madre de Usagi mientras las dos estudiantes corrían hacia la escuela

\- ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo la ojiazul para despedirse de su madre en medio de su carrera.

Chibiusa y Shingo se habían asomado discretamente por la puerta para ver quién era la loca que estaba gritando tan temprano afuera de la casa, solamente para encontrarse con aquella chica peliazul que al castaño le recordó vagamente a Ami, ruborizándose inconscientemente, ya que aquella chica tan bella e inteligente era su amor platónico y la echaba de menos puesto que tiempo atrás, de un momento a otro, había dejado de visitar a su hermana.

Por otro lado, la pelirrosa se mostraba incrédula. Tardó un poco, pero cuando finalmente pudo darse cuenta de quién era esa chica, negó sutilmente con la cabeza, mostrándose primero desconcertada, para luego de ello, abandonarse al miedo y contener en lo posible el temor que surgía de lo más profundo de su corazón…

Simplemente no podía creer que Usagi era amiga de aquella mujer, la cual terminó siendo tan temida en Tokio de Cristal.

Y entonces recordó que precisamente hoy era ese día…

…

Cuando Usagi y Margaret llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, se encontraron con la imagen de una sonriente Aiko con las manos delante de su vientre, una sobre la otra y Shizuka, con los brazos cruzados, esperándolas a la entrada de la escuela. La rubia se adelantó para saludar, mientras que Kasumi se acercó caminando tranquilamente.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Saludó la Tsukino, animada

\- Buenos días, Usagi-san- Contestó la Koukin, sonriente

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- Margie cuestionó inexpresiva, levantando la mano derecha a manera de saludo.

A la Young le llamó poderosamente la atención que aquella chica que conociera el primer día y que había ido por Aiko se encontraba con su amiga afuera de la escuela, además de que lejos de la lejanía que mostraron en esa ocasión, las chicas con los ojos idénticos se mostraban infinitamente más cercanas. También notó que a pesar de ser viernes, la alba llevaba el estuche de su espada, a pesar de que no le tocaba entrenamiento en el club de esgrima.

\- Bueno, Margie, Usagi-san, ahora puedo hacerlo como se debe…- Se posó frente a sus amigas, mientras la azabache se cruzaba de brazos -Les presento a Shizuka Morisato, mi hermana- La más baja de las chicas ni siquiera se molestó en intentar ocultar la alegría que para ella significaba decir esas palabras

\- Mucho gusto- Una sonriente Usagi hizo una reverencia sutil -Yo soy Usagi Tsukino-

\- Ya se había presentado el primer día… ¿Recuerdas?- La Young saludó levantando la mano, mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga -Margaret Young, por cierto- Volteó a ver a Shizuka

\- ¿Qué tal?- Replicó indiferente la Morisato "Ésta chica parece más común que corriente…"

\- ¡Disculpar, trámite más rápido de lo que mi esperaba!-

La sonriente Mei Huo-Long se acercó a sus amigas, con creciente curiosidad al ver a la chica de uniforme distinto con ellas. De inmediato sus amigas la recibieron saludando con sus manos.

"Esta chica es Sailor Mars… Su energía es inconfundible" Pensó Shizuka, mirando de forma analítica a la recién llegada, que saludaba efusivamente a sus amigas

\- ¡Hola, mí ser Mei!- La pelirroja se puso frente a la azabache, ofreciéndole la mano derecha

\- Shizuka- Contestó seca, mientras correspondía al saludo.

Cuando estrecharon sus manos, la china se mostró seria ante la absoluta diferencia de la joven emprendedora…

"Vaya, se dio cuenta por sí misma…" Shizuka esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro

"Ésta energía… Definitivamente es Sailor Jupiter" Pensó seria la Huo-Long -Disculpar, Shizuka-san… Ya habernos visto antes… ¿C-Cierto?- Cuestionó al tiempo que se separaban sus manos

\- Hace un par de días, cerca del Cementerio Cristiano de Juuban- La pelinegra retomó su expresión inexpresiva tras tamaña indirecta

\- Mí lo suponía- Replicó en un susurro la china

\- La viste antes de hecho- Intervino Kasumi -Vino por Aiko en nuestro primer día-

\- ¡Oh cierto!- Mei se mostró animada para su amiga -¡Mi ya acordarme!- Si bien sonreía por fuera, por dentro ya había sacado su conclusión

\- Bueno… Yo me retiro, voy bastante ajustada de tiempo para llegar hasta la Preparatoria Odaiba- Shizuka se orientó hacia su hermana -Acabando las clases vendré por ti para ir con la señorita Sullivan-

\- Sí- Asintió feliz la chica de trenza

\- Nos vemos luego- Levantando la mano, la Morisato se despidió para iniciar su camino hacia su escuela

\- Tenías razón, Mei- La aludida volteó a ver a Kasumi -Ella y Aiko son hermanas, por eso se parecen-

\- Es cierto- Replicó la Huo-Long, recordando sus palabras de aquél día

\- Bueno chicas, creo que es hora de entrar- Dijo la Koukin con creciente sonrisa

\- ¡Carajo! ¡La gaceta!- Usagi, Mei y Aiko no pudieron aguantarse las risas cuando su amiga salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la biblioteca de la escuela -¡Me apartan un pupitre!-

…

_Tu amiga Mei es Sailor Mars._

Repasaba el mensaje una y otra vez.

Tan clara como escueta, Aiko recibió la revelación en su celular segundos antes de que sonara la campana del descanso. Seguramente con una percepción mucho mejor que la suya, Shizuka había detectado el poder de Sailor Guardian surgiendo de su amiga y por eso se había dado cuenta de ello…

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Aiko?- Margaret se acercó curiosa a su amiga, al ver que un texto que había leído llamó poderosamente su atención

\- Eh… ¡Nada!- Sonrió nerviosa la alba, guardando su móvil

\- Te… ¿Encuentras bien?- Se acercó la involucrada en el texto

\- Mei-san… Tengo que hablar contigo- La Koukin miró seria a su amiga

\- ¿Pasar algo?- Cuestionó confundida la pelirroja

\- No, pero tiene que ser a solas...- Volteó a ver a la rubia y a la mestiza -¿Las buscamos después en la cafetería?- Sin esperar respuesta, la más bajita de las chicas se dirigió a la salida del salón

\- Sí, veremos nos en la cafetería- Replicó con desconcierto la china, para luego alcanzar a su amiga

\- ¿Tú sabes qué ocurre?- Preguntó la peliazul

\- Ni idea- Replicó la rubia -Pero vamos…- Hizo un puchero de exagerada tristeza -Mi pancita me pide comida porque no desayuné completo…-

\- Eh… ¿Qué te parece si te adelantas y pides una mesa?- Dijo Kasumi con discreta y suave sonrisa -Tengo que usar el tocador-

\- Claro… ¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?- Preguntó Usagi, expectante

\- Hamburguesas, como el primer día- Replicó Margie con discreta sonrisa -Espero no tardar mucho, Usagi-

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Usagi se encargará de la mesa!- Las dos amigas se dirigieron a la salida del salón para luego tomar direcciones distintas.

Pero en ese momento, por mera curiosidad, Margaret Young se reorientó hacia la misma dirección que sus otras amigas y comenzó a seguirlas al lograr encontrarlas. Las dos se dirigían a la azotea del edificio donde se encontraban. Tomó su distancia y cuando Aiko y Mei salieron al exterior, ella se quedó detrás de la puerta, atenta a la conversación…

\- ¿Qué pasar, Aiko?- La pelirroja fue al grano, mientras ambas se miraban fijamente, frente a frente.

La alba pensó por un momento qué responderle a su amiga. Segundos después se limitó a tomar de entre sus ropas su Pluma de Transformación para mostrársela a la pelirroja. Le había entregado su secreto, antes de preguntárselo directamente, creyendo que si quería confianza, primero debía dar confianza…

Como siempre lo había hecho a lo largo de su vida, Aiko Koukin sería transparente ante sus seres queridos y más aún si de eso dependía el futuro del mundo.

\- Ya veo…- Murmuró la pelirroja en chino -Eres una Sailor Guardian- Agregó en japonés

\- Mi hermana me dijo que tú eres Sailor Mars… Yo soy Sailor Venus- Contestó la Koukin calmadamente

\- Cierto, Shizuka-san ser tu hermana… Era de esperarse- Mei sonrió suavemente -Así que a esto referirse Enio…-

\- ¿Enio?- Murmuró confundida la alba

En ese momento las partículas de luz comenzaron a arremolinarse a los costados de ambas, el derecho de Aiko y el izquierdo de Mei, para revelar después de unos instantes a las princesas en la era del Milenio de Plata de los planetas que ambas representaban.

\- Enio…- Aphrodite miraba seria a la azabache

\- Aphrodite…- La Princesa de Marte miraba con la misma firmeza a su contraparte de Venus

\- ¡Enio!- En la cara de la pelinegra se formó una gran sonrisa

\- ¡Aphrodite!- La rubia se mostró tan contenta como su amiga.

Las dos princesas se fundieron en un afectuoso abrazo ante las miradas sonrientes de las estudiantes de preparatoria. Rápidamente se separaron para mirar respectivamente a la compañera de su amiga.

\- Te lo dije, querida Mei- Enio cerró los ojos sin perder su sonrisa -Antes que ser Sailor Guardians, son amigas… Tal vez no se conozcan mucho, pero su amistad es verdadera-

\- Eso es cierto, Mei-san- Aiko le sonrió a la Princesa de Marte -Somos amigas y confíanos la una en la otra…- Se mostró levemente dudosa -¿Verdad?-

\- ¡Claro, Aiko-chan!- Replicó la pelirroja emocionada -¡Ser mis mejores amigas!- De igual forma que su amiga, mostró un atisbo de duda -Aunque… Mí no he tenido muchas amigas, pero ustedes ser las mejores… Y- Mei se mostró nuevamente sonriente -¿Margie ser Sailor Guardian también?-

\- Creo que no… Shizuka sólo me dijo sobre ti- Replicó pensativa Aiko -Me hubiera gustado que así fuera, no me gusta guardarle secretos a mis amigas-

\- Puede que lo sea y no haya recibido su pluma todavía, esperen lo mejor- La rubia trató de animar a las dos estudiantes -Pero por ahora, tenemos otras prioridades…- Cambió radicalmente su expresión, al igual que su sucesora…

Con expresión seria y ante el creciente desconcierto de las chicas vinculadas a Marte, Aiko y Aphrodite las pusieron al corriente con la situación actual, junto con la revelación de que Usagi era Sailor Moon. Después de todo no había tiempo que perder, porque cuando terminara la escuela su misión era impedir que Jedite lograra su objetivo, sin importar el coste.

Conforme se enteraban de lo que estaba sucediendo y se ponían al corriente con ello, Mei y Enio se mostraron visiblemente sorprendidas. Para la Princesa de Marte fue mucho más fácil discernir el peligro que significaba el despertar de las Siete Virtudes por todo lo que había aprendido durante su educación en el Milenio de Plata y para la chica de China, bastó ver la reacción de Enio para darse cuenta de que era un peligro inminente y real…

\- Debemos evitar que las Siete Virtudes despierten- Aiko se mostró firme

\- Sí, debemos proteger a Margie y demás personas- Replicó Mei, decidida

\- Estarán solas entonces… Seguramente nuestras reencarnaciones no harán caso porque tristemente son muy cerradas de mente- Dijo Aphrodite con pesar

\- Es cierto…- Murmuró triste Enio -Los consejeros las confundieron con su verdadero deber y ahora las únicas que tienen la verdadera noción de lo que es Sailor Guardians, son ustedes, queridas…-

\- Bueno… No debemos preocupar a Usagi-san y a Margie- La Koukin sonrió tristemente y suspiró -Puede ser nuestra última comida juntas, así que vamos-

\- Ser cierto- Asintió con lentitud la Huo-Long -Hoy debemos pasarla bien en el almuerzo…-

Ante las miradas tristes de las dos princesas, las estudiantes se dirigieron a la entrada a la escuela, reflexionando sobre las palabras finales de Aiko…

Podría ser su últimas vez juntas.

…

Hamburguesas, justo como el primer día…

Las cuatro amigas platicaban alegres como si Usagi, Mei y Aiko no supieran que sus vidas iban a estar en juego en un par de horas. Como si Margie no lo hubiera escuchado todo y sólo se fuera del lugar cuando oyera que sus amigas iban a reunirse con ella y con Usagi en la cafetería.

Margie sintió una punzada de dolor al darse cuenta de que sus tres amigas eran especiales. Había estado investigando sobre las Sailor Guardians desde el incidente durante el concierto de Wishnight y le sacó a Ami lo que pudo, que fue poco realmente. Varios ataques durante años, un colegio llamado Mugen que literalmente había desaparecido dejando sólo los cimientos, un circo flotante… Nadie ordinario como ella podría haberse visto en un escenario así y sobrevivir, pero Usagi, Mei y Aiko habían sido elegidas al igual que Ami y sus amigas para cumplir con ese deber.

Sonreía con ellas, sabiendo que tal vez, podría no volver a verlas de nuevo…

Su vida había sido terriblemente complicada y por eso ella era tan excéntrica, maleducada y aparentemente indiferente ante la vida.

Acosada en la escuela durante su niñez en Estados Unidos por ser japonesa, ya que varios de sus compañeros eran nietos de veteranos en la Guerra del Pacífico y les habían inculcado odio hacia lo japonés, luego era bastante inteligente para su edad y por ende, atraía la envidia de los demás chicos y aparte de todo, por sus particulares alergias llegó a Estados Unidos cuando tenía ocho años, con visible sobrepeso y esa sólo fue otra excusa más para ser menospreciada y humillada…

Ni siquiera tuvo el apoyo de sus padres, porque siendo ambos expertos en idiomas, eran esposos, pero competidores en el marco laboral y eso gradualmente erosionó su vida como pareja, peleándose prácticamente todos los días, recriminándose que uno ascendía, que a la otra le pagaban más y así gradualmente durante esa etapa tan complicada para ella, la cual tuvo que superar prácticamente sola porque peleando a diario sus padres no tenían atención alguna para ella.

Odiaba Japón porque la mayoría de la comida no podía comerla sin arriesgarse a sufrir alguna reacción alérgica que comprometiera su vida, pero vivir en Estados Unidos no era una opción, porque odiaba a las personas. Las pocas chicas con las que pudo convivir durante su terrible infancia la terminaban abandonando porque ser el blanco perfecto para el acoso y quienes se le acercaban, terminaban siendo acosadas junto con ellas hasta que le terminaban dando la espalda y se unían a los ataques…

Y sólo le quedó combatir el fuego con fuego.

Justo cuando presentaba indicios de trastornos alimenticios, decidió que si comer era lo poco que la hacía feliz, eso no se lo iba a quitar nadie. Se decidió a hacer ejercicio y ponerse en forma. En cuanto al acoso, aprendió computación y posteriormente hackeo, aprovechando que no tenía vida social y desde la seguridad del anonimato de internet, una vez que alcanzó el nivel de habilidad necesario para invadir la privacidad de las personas se vengó despiadadamente. A los padres de sus abusadores, los denunciaba apenas les encontraba algo turbio y luego se regocijaba al verlos romperse con sus amigos al día siguiente, ya fuera que sus padres fueran encarcelados o despojados de su patrimonio por evasión de impuestos o cosas peores…

Suikyou (Espejo de Agua), su seudónimo en la red, fue temido por los abusadores que le habían hecho la vida tan horrible y prácticamente le robaron la infancia…

Una vengativa y resentida chica que se disfrazó de hacker de sombrero blanco, cuyo móvil para su aparente justicia era solamente el desquitarse de quienes la había lastimado tanto.

Recordó a la chica popular que alguna vez por mera diversión le había sacado el recipiente de comida que llevaba a la escuela de su mochila cuando no estaba mirando y le cambió su ensalada de verduras por comida para cerdos. Luego, mientras abría incrédula el recipiente y se ahogaba en la rabia de tan cruel jugarreta, aquella chica rubia la tomó de la nuca y la estrelló contra esa comida, ante la risa de sus compañeros y la displicencia total de una profesora que tenía de consentida a esa chica popular…

Su venganza fue terrible.

Tardó años, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad, a los padres de esa chica, Britney, les hackeó las cuentas bancarias y puso toda la información a disposición de todos en la comunidad hacker donde se había instruido. Lógico, los dejaron en la ruina total, sin fondos, llenos de deudas y a la otrora orgullosa jovencita, cuando llegó a la escuela luciendo ropa que normalmente tiraría a la basura luego de usarla sólo una vez, la recibió lanzándole un puñado de monedas de un centavo a la cara, las cuales no eran ni un dólar, ante las carcajadas de sus compañeros. A la profesora, le sembró una denuncia falsa por acoso sexual, usando evidencia de otro caso, la cual alteró para su propósito, logrando que la boletinaran para que no pudiera volver a dar clases, solamente porque la vida de esa profesora era enseñar y amaba su trabajo…

Ambas acabaron con problemas psicológicos posiblemente irreversibles al ver las vidas que amaban derrumbándose de tal manera que apenas lograron rescatar unos pocos escombros, pero eso no le importó a Margaret en lo más mínimo, porque como aprendió leyendo la obra de Maquiavelo, _cuando se hace daño a otro es menester hacerlo de tal manera que le sea imposible vengarse_…

Le pusieron el pie en el cuello por años, pero la dejaron respirar y ella, ella sí las asfixió…

Si bien estaba satisfecha de ver cómo sus abusadores y cómplices caían paulatinamente, la alegría había desaparecido de su vida. Por temor a ser lastimada, se había alejado de las personas y cuando poco a poco quienes alguna vez se acercaron a ella, lo intentaron de nuevo tal vez arrepentidos, ella ni siquiera se molestó en prestarles atención. No era tan estúpida como para volver a confiar en quienes le habían dado la espalda y volvían solo porque se había vuelto esbelta y había disminuido adrede su rendimiento escolar para entrar en los estándares de la normalidad académica.

Eventualmente llegó el momento en que la inteligencia de su país intentó hackear una de las cuentas a nombre de Suikyou, dado que había llamado poderosamente la atención sus actividades en la internet profunda sobre el robo de cuentas personales y la sorprendente cantidad de denuncias anónimas provenientes de ella…

Entonces fue que el divorcio de sus padres se consumó y si bien fueron lo bastante civilizados para acabar en buenos términos, su madre se iría de regreso a su país natal, el cual extrañaba. Cuando le dieron a elegir con quien vivir, ella tenía razones para no quedarse con ninguno de los dos, puesto que si no cayó en la oscuridad por completo fue por su privilegiada mente y no porque ellos, enfrascados en su competencia laboral, le hubieran ayudado.

Fue muy triste decidirse por su madre solamente porque a un océano de distancia estaría a salvo de las investigaciones de las autoridades. Luego, las cosas se enfriarían si sólo se alejaba de sus actividades y nadie tendría por qué saber sobre Suikyou. Para ella, Juuban era un nuevo comienzo en el que país que había celebrado abandonar de niña, pero al que volvía por necesidad…

Y no tenía expectativas altas más allá de recibirse de especialista en computación, irse posiblemente a Rusia para estar segura de las autoridades de Estados Unidos y posiblemente conseguirse un empleo bien remunerado para languidecer en la aburrida normalidad hasta morir vieja y sola.

Pero se encontró con esas tres chicas…

Si bien al principio pensaba volver a su cómoda soledad una vez que se adaptara, realmente aprendió a disfrutar de su tiempo con ellas, ya fuera comiendo juntas, paseando por la ciudad o simplemente platicando de trivialidades de adolescentes, como el programa de moda o la canción más popular del momento, como nunca pudo hacerlo con otras niñas en su infancia.

Nadie había sido tan amable con ella como lo había sido Aiko Koukin. La alba era tan amable y feliz, rodeada de tanta luz que incluso le hizo creer que su corazón marchito, lleno de resentimiento y oscuridad, tenía esperanza. Era como su antítesis, se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, pero era humilde y abrazó su labor de cuidar de ella mientras se adaptaba para convertirla en amistad…

Mei era tan diferente y tan parecida a la vez a ella, que su cercanía sólo podía ser pura coincidencia o la mano inevitable del destino. Una huérfana, la otra con padres divorciados, pero las dos con evidente falta de atención. Ella enfrascada en su indiferencia para mantenerse siempre en control, mientras que la chica de China se dejaba llevar por sus emociones para disfrutar el momento, pero era la forma como las dos hacían frente a sus complejas vidas…

Y sobre todo, Usagi…

Era increíble cómo era niña atolondrada y despistada lograba despertar incluso en ella, el deseo de crecer juntas. Su forma de ser, su pureza de corazón o el simple deseo de ser feliz. No podía entender a esa chica, a pesar de tener posiblemente la mente más privilegiada del planeta, era como un enigma, un enigma que para ella siempre tenía una sonrisa amable o comprensión a pesar de sus malos modos. Ella, que rehuía de la cercanía de las personas, se encariñó con ella sin siquiera darse cuenta. Comía como ella, había sido abandonada por sus amigas como ella y seguramente tenía problemas en casa por sus bajas calificaciones, pero la pureza de la que se había enterado, era Sailor Moon, contrastaba terriblemente con su oscuridad.

Y a pesar de ser tan distintas, la rubia estaba ahí para ella.

En su corazón nacía el deseo de ayudarla a ser una mejor persona, porque era obvio que debía tener defectos como su personalidad voluble e insegura, para compensar esa inigualable belleza interna. Nunca estaría sola debido a ello, porque ese corazón podía unir a las personas sinceramente, como a ella le constaba…

Después de todo, estaba comiendo con ella, Aiko y Mei… ¿No?

\- ¿Pasa algo, Margie?- Preguntó Usagi con preocupación, al ver que su amiga llevaba un par de minutos sin comer de su hamburguesa

\- Bueno…- La chica peliazul sonrió con fingida soberbia -Como te cambiaron la práctica de fútbol para mañana, tal vez no pueda ir a verte, soy una persona muy ocupada… Aunque me caes bien y podría ajustar mi agenda para ir-

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó conmovida la rubia ante los suspiros de la Koukin y la Huo-Long, que habían entendido de inmediato la broma de su amiga

\- Pero ni te sientas especial… ¿Eh? También lo haría por Aiko y por Mei- Por un segundo, la Tsukino se sintió triste, pero ésta vez sí entendió la broma y de inmediato se cruzó de brazos con fingida indignación

\- Tú tampoco eres especial… Yo haré lo mismo y cuando sea profesional tendré tiempo para ustedes, así haga malabares con mis horarios para estar juntas… ¡Y no sólo por ti!-

No pudiendo más con la falsa expresión ególatra de Usagi, las chicas rompieron a reír y luego se fundieron en un abrazo grupal, mientras Kasumi hacía una fugaz reflexión…

_No sé qué tan bajo podría caer si las llegara a perder…_

…

La hora de la salida había llegado y mientras el grupo de amigas salía platicando animadamente, Shizuka se encontraba cruzada de brazos en la entrada, esperando por su media hermana y sus compañeras Sailor Guardians, las cuales salieron finalmente cuando la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se había marchado y el lugar ya estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por un grupo del otro lado de la entrada…

\- Entonces, tenemos que ir al concierto en una semana… ¡Es Luna Loud!- Dijo con inesperado ánimo la Young -Les garantizo que será inolvidable, así que no hagan planes para ese día-

\- Estar bien- Replicó la china -Ser nuevo talento, bastante buena realmente… 'What Have I Done?' encantarme-

\- La verdad, yo prefiero 'Play It Loud'- Replicó la Koukin con una sonrisa

\- Hm…- Usagi se mostró extrañamente reflexiva -'What Everybody Wants' es buena, pero la verdad, amo 'The Crazy Rock 'n' Roll Dream'…-

\- A mí me gustan todas… Tan me gusta que ya tengo los cuatro boletos- Las cuatro chicas chocaron las manos.

Ahora, sólo se trataba de sobrevivir e impedir que las Siete Virtudes fueran liberadas, para ir al evento…

\- ¿Ya están listas?- Shizuka miraba expectante a las cuatro chicas, enfocándose en las tres Sailor Guardians

\- Sí- Asintieron las tres al unísono

\- ¿Yo no estoy incluida o sólo es para Sailor Guardians?- Preguntó Margaret, mirando fijamente a la azabache

\- Hm- La Morisato se mantuvo impasible ante la marcada sorpresa de Usagi, Mei y Aiko

\- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?- Murmuró confundida la rubia, entonces reparó en la presencia también de Mei -¿Ustedes también?-

\- Yo no soy Sailor Guardian, ella sí- La peliazul señaló con el pulgar a la china

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo…?- Murmuró en mandarín la desconcertada pelirroja

-¿Espiarse entre ellas no es como se enteran las amigas de las cosas de las otras?- Replicó, irónicamente -Me disculpo, eso iba de más, pero ahórrense tiempo y sean prácticas- Agregó más sincera

\- Entonces tú…- Usagi miró a la apenada Mei, que sonrió apenada

\- Sí-

\- ¡Sólo faltas tú, Margie!- Replicó sonriente la Koukin

\- Lo siento, ese lugar ya está ocupado…-

La gata Sol se dirigía hacia las chicas flanqueado por la derecha a una jovencita de cabello azul muy claro a media espalda, con el fleco cubriéndole el ojo derecho para que su orbe izquierdo de un tono verde resaltara y era ligeramente más alta que Mei. Del otro lado, el rubio felino Apolo caminaba firme junto a la chica.

\- Dado que al parecer ya todas saben todo el asunto sobre las Sailor Guardians, incluyendo a una civil- Dijo en clara referencia a Kasumi -Me presento, ni nombre es Hitomi Mitsui, la Sailor de Mercurio, elegida por la Princesa de Mercurio, Iris…- Dijo al tiempo que mostraba su Pluma de Transformación

\- Sí… Es ella- Dijo expectante Usagi.

Margaret no pudo ocultar la tristeza de saber que no sería parte de esa faceta en la vida de sus amigas.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuál es la idea?- Dijo la recién llegada al tiempo que se colocaba frente a la rubia -Princesa Selene…-

\- Sólo Usagi…- Replicó la Tsukino, visiblemente incómoda

\- Lo que sea… Es hora de irnos, Aiko- Shizuka se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a una motocicleta negra Kawasaki Z800 en color negro, la cual tenía dos cascos sobre su asiento

\- ¡Sí!- La aludida asintió decidida y luego volteó a ver a sus amigas -¡Buena suerte, chicas!-

\- Ustedes encárguense de los que quedan- Dijo la azabache para luego ponerse uno de los cascos, seguida por su hermana, acomodándose las Miyamoto para partir

\- ¡Entendido!- Asintieron Usagi y Mei, para luego ver cómo arrancaba la moto y rápidamente se incorporaba a la calle a toda velocidad

\- Veo que ya tenían sus tareas divididas- Dijo la recién llegada, acercándose a sus compañeras

\- ¿Cuál es su plan?- Margaret cuestionó, intrigada -Dividirse sólo reducirá su fuerza…-

\- En razón eso tienes- La pelirroja se mostró de acuerdo con su amiga

\- Te pediré amablemente que no intervengas- Hitomi miró fijamente a Kasumi -Éste es un asunto que realmente no te concierne-

\- Tú a mí no me vas a decir qué hacer- Contestó hosca la chica de ojos grises -¿Esa es su idea? ¿Defender lo que sea que tengan que defender?- Cuestionó a sus amigas, ignorando deliberadamente a la recién llegada dándole la espalda

\- Mí no tenía un plan realmente- Se defendió la expectante Mei -De hecho, mí no saber qué está pasando, mí enterarme de Usagi-chang y Aiko-chan durante receso-

\- E-Eh… Es que no sabemos cuál será el blanco del enemigo, hay dos, pero no sabemos realmente a cuál atacará primero…- Usagi se mostró preocupada, omitiendo que Margaret no tenía la obligación de ayudar y no necesitaba saber realmente lo que pasaba

\- Entiendo… Que quedes libre como Sailor Moon, la más fuerte de las Sailor Guardians es un movimiento inteligente… Hasta cierto punto- Replicó fríamente la Young -Pero no es recomendable actuar en algo así como reacción, siempre será mejor actuar en prevención para no tener que recomponer sobre la marcha…-

\- Insisto en que…- Hitomi se mostraba más seria

\- ¡Cállate!- Margaret se mostró irritada -Tengo un IQ de 303, así que si tienes una idea que pudiera ser mejor que algo que yo pueda pensar, interrumpe…- Endureció la mirada -De lo contrario cierra la boca-

Los gatos miraban atónitos a la peliazul de cabellera corta, que se mantenía pensando ante la mirada expectante y un tanto sorprendida de sus amigas. Era cierto que Margie siempre tomaba la iniciativa para organizar o decidir las salidas, pero era sorprendente que según ella, tuviera un IQ tan alto…

Usagi se mostró incrédula de que fuera un poquito más lista que Ami y sus 300 de esos tales IQ.

\- ¿Cuáles son los posibles blancos?- Preguntó la Mizuno con expectación

\- B-Bueno…- Usagi se sintió más en confianza, como si nuevamente la amable Ami estuviera a su lado para ofrecerle la mejor solución posible -Un chico que se llama Ryo Urawa-

\- ¿El 'no novio' de Ami?- Margie alzó su ceja derecha

\- Sí… Ese- Contestó Usagi ante la atenta mirada de Mei -Mamo-chan lo está buscando ahora…-

\- Ami habló hace un par de días con él- Reflexionó la ojigris -Él no se encuentra en Tokio ahora…- Abrió sus ojos a toda su capacidad -Seguramente él será el primero y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por él… ¿Cuál es el otro?-

\- Eh, bueno… Está el Abuelo Hino, en el Templo Hikawa…- Contestó la rubia, confiando instintivamente en el juicio de Kasumi

\- Enfóquense en ese- Concluyó la Young con firmeza -Ese templo que ya no visitamos no está muy lejos de aquí… ¿Cierto? ¡Dense prisa!- Usagi y Mei se voltearon a ver extrañadas

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Las dos Sailor Guardian asintieron, confiando en su amiga

\- ¡Vamos, Usagi-chang!- Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¡Sí, Mei-chan!- Asintió la rubia.

Las dos amigas se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el Templo, ante la mirada expectante de Margaret.

\- No quiero que te vuelvas a involucrar- Hitomi se mostró molesta no sólo por la forma como había sido menospreciada por Margie, sino porque Usagi y Mei se habían marchado sin ella -¡Esto es un asunto de Sailor Guardians! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!-

\- Habla más fuerte, Ami y sus amigas no te oyeron- La Young sonrió con marcada burla

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- A su límite, la Mitsui tomó a la impertinente chica, que continuaba con su gesto burlón

\- Aparte de idiota, sorda- Replicó Margaret con soberbia -En vez de sentirte niña mala conmigo, deberías alcanzar a Usagi y a Mei, digo, si es que realmente quieres ayudar…-

\- Kh…- Hitomi optó por tranquilizarse y soltar a la amiga de sus compañeras, que cayó de sentón en el suelo -No hemos terminado…- Como respuesta, Kasumi le mostró el dedo medio de la mano derecha manteniendo su expresión burlesca -Estúpida…-

Rápidamente también se dirigió hacia el Templo Hikawa, mientras la Young se recargaba en sus manos para mirar inexpresiva a los dos gatos, que simplemente le dirigieron miradas hostiles para dirigirse segundos después en la misma dirección que sus amigas…

\- ¡Kasumi-chan!- Ami había visto buena parte del pleito y se dirigió de inmediato a auxiliar a su prima, seguida de sus amigas

\- Estoy bien- Replicó la chica, aceptando la mano de la otra Mizuno para levantarse -Por ahora lo importante es que vayan al Templo Hikawa…-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Rei se puso en alerta inmediatamente al escuchar la mención a su hogar

\- Usagi y Mei van hacia ese lugar… Su enemigo va tras un tal 'Abuelo Hino'- Contestó Margie

\- ¿Qué?- La azabache se mostró consternada tras la respuesta recibida

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- Minako se mostró molesta -¡Esa tonta de Usagi!-

\- Menos tonta que tú sí es, te lo garantizo- Replicó de inmediato para defender a la aludida

\- ¡¿Y tú de qué lado estás?!- Makoto se mostró molesta por el insulto a su amiga

\- Obviamente del lado de los humanos- La inesperada respuesta descolocó a las chicas

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- Rei lucía visiblemente intranquila, pero antes de recibir una respuesta, sonó el celular de Ami

\- Diga…- Contestó la Sailor de la Sabiduría

\- A-Ami… C-Cuidado… J-Jedite, Jedite va tras los Siete Demonios…- No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al escuchar la voz del chico que le gustaba notoriamente debilitada al otro lado del auricular

\- ¿Ryo? ¡Ryo! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Para mayor consternación de la peliazul, en ese momento se cortó la llamada -¡Ryo…!- En ese momento rompió a llorar, siendo consolada por Makoto que la abrazó suavemente

\- Al parecer ya atacaron… Sólo faltan dos blancos- Dijo inexpresiva Margaret

\- ¡Minako!- La recia voz de Haruka a través del intercomunicador interrumpió el momento de dolor de Ami

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Replicó la líder de las Inner Sailors

\- ¡Un ataque masivo en el evento de caridad de la Joyería Osa-P, hay una gran cantidad de Youma!- Replicó la líder de las Outer -¡Dense prisa!- En ese momento se cortó la llamada

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Una descolocada castaña volteó a ver a su líder rubia

El peor escenario posible…

Varios ataques en simultáneo lanzados por el enemigo que ahora sabían, no era Zoicite, sino Jedite. Usagi y Mei se marchaban hacia el Templo Hikawa mientras que las otras dos se habían dio a un destino desconocido y por lo tanto, no podían ayudar en ese tercer escenario…

Así que sólo quedaban dos opciones: ayudar a las Outer o ayudar a Usagi.

\- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, Minako?!- Cuestionó con premura la sacerdotisa, ya que su abuelo era uno de los blancos

\- ¡No lo sé!- Replicó visiblemente confusa la líder -¡¿Qué haremos?! Si decidimos mal, las Siete Virtudes serán libres…-

\- D-Debemos… Debemos ir con las Outer…- Murmuró Ami, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro -Con tanta energía, seguramente lograrán liberarlas… P-Pero, si los detenemos ahí, todavía tendremos tiempo…-

\- Es cierto- Makoto asintió a las palabras de su amiga -Nada nos garantiza que los demonios sean la clave para liberar a esas cosas… ¡Siempre se trata de energía!-

\- Entonces vamos a la Joyería Osa-P…- Finalmente la líder tomó su decisión

\- Tú… ¿Tú qué opinas, Kasumi-chan?- Replicó Ami, mirando expectante a su prima, quien se mostraba inexpresiva

\- ¿Realmente les importa mi opinión? Ya les dije lo que deben hacer- Contestó hosca, con la mirada fija en la misma dirección que habían tomado sus amigas momentos atrás

\- Lo… Lo siento, chicas…-

Ami, Minako y Makoto observaron desconcertadas cómo la pelinegra del grupo salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar.

\- Rei tomó su decisión… Hay que irnos- La Aino comenzó a correr a la calle y cuando llegó, tomó la dirección opuesta a la de su amiga

\- Vamos, Ami…- La Kino comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que tomó su amiga y líder -Hay que irnos…-

\- ¿Volverás a casa?- La Mizuno volteó a ver a su prima mientras Makoto aceleraba el paso para alcanzar a Minako

\- No… Por lo menos tengo que saber si Mei y Usagi estarán bien- Dijo para comenzar a correr hacia el mismo rumbo tomado por Rei momentos antes…

Ami se quedó pensando por un momento.

Por un lado, sus amigas habían elegido direcciones opuestas y al elegir cualquiera, le daría la espalda a la otra parte. Por otro, tenía serias dudas sobre qué hacer. No sabía cuál información era más fidedigna, si lo que planteó Ryo sobre los Siete Demonios o el asunto de que a Jedite le interesaba la energía masivamente, como siempre había actuado en el pasado…

Finalmente se decidió a seguir a su amiga azabache y a su prima.

"Lo siento… De verdad lo siento… Rei" En el último momento cambió de dirección y se dispuso a alcanzar a Minako y a Makoto…

…

\- ¡Venus Heart Breaker!-

\- ¡Jupiter Leaf Storm!-

La tormenta de hojas afiladas y la estocada resplandeciente acabaron con varias Youma de golpe, pero se encontraban en el Parque Juuban rodeadas por una gran cantidad de enemigas mientras que tras ellas, la temerosa, pero todavía consciente Margaret Sullivan, se encontraba retrocediendo para que no fuera atrapada por el Big Four del Negaverso, puesto que ya tenía una noción de para qué la quería.

Recuperó los recuerdos de su vida anterior y supo de inmediato que el líder del Negaverso quería su energía para liberar a las Siete Virtudes, algo que simplemente no podía permitir puesto que estaba consciente de que las Sailor Guardians no estaban al nivel de esas enemigas y por ende, el mundo estaría condenado…

Pero tampoco podía ser egoísta y usar de escondite su departamento, puesto que el enemigo no dudaría en avanzar a costa de lo que fuera y ella no podría soportar que su egoísmo le costara la vida a personas inocentes.

La pintora de cabellera azulada atada en una larga coleta se ajustaba los lentes con el dedo, para no perder de vista el escenario frente a sus ojos: Las hermanas Miyamoto se revelaron como Sailor Guardians para protegerla e impedir que obtuvieran la energía oscura que todavía conservaba, pero era un escenario sumamente desfavorable con más de 20 Youma atacando a las hermanas, que sólo podían atacar y retroceder para conservar una distancia que las pusiera en inminente riesgo…

\- Ya tengo el poder de Gunbo, nacido a partir de la Castidad, así que sólo quedas tú y otro más… ¡Rindete, Binah, nacida a partir de la Generosidad!- Jedite sonrió de forma sumamente perversa -¡Entrega tu energía para revivir a la máxima gloria del Negaverso, las Siete Virtudes!-

\- ¡No lo haré!- Replicó Margaret Sullivan, con tibia firmeza -¡Si eso sucede, será terrible para el mundo!-

\- ¡Así se habla!- Replicó Venus, para luego lanzarse a atravesar a una Youma en el pecho y posteriormente destruirla

\- ¡No te lo vamos a permitir!- Una Youma se volvía cenizas luego de que su cabeza cayera al suelo, cortada por las hojas-proyectil de Jupiter

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- El rubio sonreía pletórico, victorioso -¡Vamos, peleen todo lo que puedan, jamás podrán detenernos!-

\- Eso ya lo veremos…-La peliverde comenzó a verse rodeada por su aura esmeralda - Yo todavía no te muestro lo mejor que tengo…- La fiereza de la energía que la rodeaba comenzaba a intensificarse

\- Jupiter…- Murmuró sorprendida la pelirrosa ante la enorme energía que liberaba su hermana

\- ¡Prepárate!- La energía comenzó a tomar la forma de lo que parecía ser una enorme serpiente que parecía emerger de su cuerpo al tiempo que levantaba su brazos y los cruzaba a la altura de las muñecas, sobre su cabeza para luego posar sus manos con los dedos contraídos a la altura de la cintura -¡Jupiter White Snake (Serpiente Blanca de Júpiter)…!-

Liberando de golpe sus manos hacia el frente manteniendo los dedos como si emulara filosas garras con los pulgares orientados hacia abajo, Sailor Jupiter liberó una feroz corriente de energía en forma de una feroz serpiente con las fauces que se abalanzó hacia sus enemigas para engullirlas, destruyendo a decenas de ellas con gran violencia e incluso dejando boquiabierto a Jedite al ver aniquiladas a casi todas las Youma bajo sus órdenes de un solo golpe…

\- ¡Jupiter! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Venus corrió a auxiliar a su hermana al ver que luego de su inesperado pero poderoso ataque había caído de rodillas al suelo, visiblemente exhausta, con sus manos todavía en la posición de su aterrador ataque

\- Vaya…- Jedite respiraba agitado -Si lo hubiera recibido yo, posiblemente…- Tardó unos segundos en tranquilizarse -Pero…-

\- C-Cuidado, Aiko…- Replicó débilmente la peliverde, haciendo que su hermana volteara hacia su espalda

\- ¡No uses poderes que te debiliten por completo a mitad de la batalla!- Jedite apuntó a sus enemigas y usando parte del poder contenido en el Black Crystal liberó unos rayos oscuros, que golpearon a las hermanas de lleno

\- ¡Wuaaaaaah!- Aiko y Shizuka saliendo proyectadas varios metro hacia atrás, para caer pesadamente al suelo luego de golpear violentamente contra dos frondosos árboles

\- Y ahora, les daré el tiro de gracia…- La energía nuevamente se reunían en las palmas de las manos del líder del Negaverso

\- ¡Espera!- Exclamó horrorizada Margaret

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Replicó frío el líder del Negaverso sin detenerse en la preparación de su ataque final

-¡Déjalas ir!- Exclamó la peliazul -¡No me resistiré a darte la energía de la Generosidad!-

\- Ja, puedo tomarla después de aniquilarlas…- Miraba con desprecio a las dos Sailor que luchaban por ponerse de pie

\- Pero…- La expresión de la pintora se tornó inesperadamente sombría -¿No crees que sería mejor dejarlas con vida? A las creadoras les encantará tener ratas para cazar…-

\- Espera… ¿Qué?- El rubio dejó de reunir energía, confundido ante la nueva actitud de Binah

\- Nosotros los Siete Grandes Demonios conocemos a nuestras creadoras y para ellas, el entretenimiento es esencial…- El tono frío usado por Margaret había logrado incluso que las hermanas dejaran de luchar por levantarse para estar a la expectativa -Digamos que si no tienen razón para que estés bajo su mando, ya no les serás útil… Pero con ratas sueltas por ahí, te van a necesitar…-

Jedite se quedó pensando por un momento…

Ciertamente sólo tenía la palabra de Brillo como garantía de que sería recompensado por su arduo trabajo y ciertamente como creación de Diamante, Binah tenía un mejor conocimiento sobre las Siete Virtudes que él. Posiblemente como ya tenía una enorme cantidad de energía oscura reunida, la consciencia de Binah dentro de aquella humana estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

Y dudó en seguir su consejo, pero al final, por si las dudas…

\- No es una mala idea…- Apuntó con el Black Crystal hacia su presa -¿Estás lista?-

\- Supongo…- Replicó Margaret con aparente indiferencia mientras extendía sus brazos a los costados -Al final, seguramente seré vuelta a mi verdadera forma una vez que la creadora recupere su poder…-

\- Muy bien… ¡Entonces terminemos con esto!-

\- ¡Gaaahh!- Gritó a todo pulmón la artista, con notorio sufrimiento cuando del Black Crystal surgió un halo de luz oscura que la impactó de lleno en el pecho.

Entonces, del punto donde ese resplandor oscuro golpeaba su cuerpo comenzaron a surgir gruesos relámpagos negros que se dirigieron al Black Crystal para ser asimilados por éste durante varios minutos, hasta que aquella energía dejo de fluir del cuerpo de Margaret y la chica visiblemente debilitada y al borde de la inconsciencia cayó al suelo bocarriba pesadamente, respirando dificultosamente…

\- No te preocupes, Binah- Jedite observaba con regocijo a su presa, que apenas podía mantenerse consciente -Dentro de poco volveremos por ti…- En ese momento, el rubio desapareció

\- Kh…- Finalmente Sailor Jupiter logró ponerse de pie -¿Está bien, señorita Sullivan?-

\- ¡Llamaré a una ambulancia de inmediato…!- Venus comenzó a buscar su celular entre sus ropas

\- Y-Yo… Yo, estaré bien…- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible -D-Dense… Dense prisa… Es la última oportunidad… E-Ellas, no deben, despertar…- Ladeó el rostro mientras terminaba por perder la consciencia

\- Señorita Sullivan…- Murmuró con pesar la pelirrosa

\- Vámonos, Aiko… Debemos darnos prisa…- Jupiter cerró los ojos por un momento, pero de inmediato mostró una firmeza fervorosa en su expresión -Si no lo hacemos, el esfuerzo de la señorita Sullivan no servirá para nada-

\- De acuerdo…- Replicó seria luego de unos instantes -Rumbo al Templo Hikawa…-

…

Usagi y Mei se encontraban sentadas a los pies de la escalera en la entrada al Santaurio del Templo Hikawa, mirando fijamente hacia el cielo, esperando la inevitable batalla que estaba por llegar…

\- Tú… Eres Sailor Moon…- Murmuró la china, sonriendo suavemente -Mejor amiga ser Sailor, estoy feliz-

\- Mei-chan…- La rubia se mostró insegura -¿No tienes miedo? Yo lo he tenido desde el comienzo, soy muy asustadiza y temerosa, llevo años en esto…-

\- Usagi-chang…- La Huo-Long suavizó su expresión, enterneciendo la mirada y deseando poder expresarse de forma clara -Yo… La verdad no tengo nada… Soy huérfana y no tengo recuerdos antes de mis ocho años…- La rubia no se percató de que finalmente su amiga hablaba japonés de forma fluida -Pero…- Sonrió de forma marcada -Ese día te encontré cuando buscaba algo más que la escuela, porque para una huérfana que nunca ha tenido nada, sus seres queridos y sus amigos son su mayor tesoro y eso quería encontrar, mi tesoro…-

\- Mei…- Susurró Usagi, visiblemente conmovida

\- Margaret, Aiko y tú- Mei orientó su mirada hacia el cielo -Mi maestra y mi maestro, todos mis seres queridos son mi tesoro y así como el dragón que cuida su tesoro en su cueva, yo peleo para protegerlo…- Sonrió suavemente -Ni siquiera me gusta pelear, pero soy buena en ello y si eso sirve para proteger lo que es importante para mí, voy a darlo todo… Pero, si contesto tu pregunta, sí… Muero de miedo-

\- Yo también- Ambas jóvenes se sonrieron suavemente -Odio pelear, pero protegeré lo que es importante para mí… Siempre he tenido miedo y creo que, al menos, es bueno saber que no soy la única que lo tiene-

\- Toma mi mano- Mei le extendió su mano derecha a Usagi mientras se ponía de pie -Así podrás detenerme si intento escapar- Por un momento, la rubia se mostró sorprendida, pero de inmediato sonrió de oreja a oreja

\- Pero sólo si tú tomas la mía para que no trate de huir…- Su mano siniestra se entrelazó con la derecha de su amiga mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de la pelirroja -¿De acuerdo?-

\- Si tú no me sueltas, nunca te soltaré…- Las dos adolescentes se sonrieron tiernamente, sintiendo la empatía honesta de una verdadera amistad…

Podían comprenderse, sin necesidad de palabras.

\- ¡Sal de una vez Jiji, nacido a partir de la Paciencia!- Jedite apareció levitando sobre el Templo Hikawa -¡Sólo faltas tú para liberar a las Siete Virtudes!-

\- ¡Moon/Mars Power, Make-up!-

Con sus manos libres, las dos chicas levantaron sus Plumas de Transformación, se vieron rodeadas de energía deslumbrante, Usagi con tono plateado y Mei con color carmesí. Aquellos resplandores que aumentaban de intensidad conforme el sol se ponía de inmediato llamaron la atención del líder del Negaverso al instante.

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, quienes lucían el mismo uniforme con el que las había confrontado por última vez, salvo marcadas diferencias: el traje de Sailor Moon presentaba guantes totalmente de metal en vez de aquella tela resistente, además de que en las botas lucía unas espuelas con forma de alas, mientras que el traje de Sailor Mars lucía unas botas como las de la Sailor Moon original, solamente que hechas de un metal carmesí que brillaba hermosamente, mientras que los guantes hasta la altura de las muñecas, también se habían formado de metal, con claras divisiones en nudillos y las falanges continuas a estos, iguales en ese sentido a los de la actual Sailor Moon…

\- ¡No dejaremos que cumplas tu malvado objetivo!- La rubia encaró firme a su enemigo, sin temor o duda en su mirada -Sailor Moon te castigará, en el nombre de la Luna- Agregó mientras realizaba su pose característica

\- ¡Así es!- Agregó Sailor Mars con expresión fiera -¡Jamás cumplirás tus malignas ambiciones! ¡Sailor Mars se convertirá en el dragón que incinerará al mal!- Después de unos instantes, replicó la misma pose de su amiga, sólo que con los brazos invertidos

\- ¡Ya me hartaron sus ridiculeces!- Jedite extendió sus manos para liberar una gran cantidad de esferas de energía oscura en dirección a sus enemigas -¡Mueran!-

Para su sorpresa, la peliplata y la pelimorada saltaron coordinadamente para evadir el ataque, mientras se soltaban de las manos para prepararse a atacar.

\- ¡Prepárate Jedite!- Sailor Moon tomó vuelo con su puño derecho mientras su energía plateada brillaba a su alrededor, más resplandeciente que nunca -¡Moon Midnight Shimmer!- Exclamó al tiempo que lanzaba su golpe al frente

\- ¡Pero qué…!- El rubio apenas y pudo evadir la gran cantidad de halos de luz que aleatoriamente se dirigían hacia él para atacarlo desde el puño de su enemiga

\- ¡Toma esto!- Sailor Moon se hizo a un lado para darle el paso a Sailor Mars, quien se lanzó al frente volando impulso para lanzar su golpe con el puño derecho rodeado por su energía escarlata -¡Mars Rinsing Dragon!-

\- ¡Wuuaaahh!-

El Big Four recibió de lleno el golpe en su mejilla derecha, volteándose su rostro con el impacto y estrellándose violentamente en el suelo. Se levantó lentamente para alzar la mirada y ver a las desafiantes Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars caer elegantemente en el suelo y recomponerse para mirarlo fijamente.

\- Malditas…- Jedite terminó de levantarse, para encarar con visible ira reprimida a las Sailor Guardians

\- ¡No te permitiremos cumplir con tu objetivo!- Sailor Moon encaraba decidida a su enemigo, rodeada de su aura plateada -¡Protegemos a nuestros seres queridos!-

\- ¡No lograrás realizar tus malvados planes!- Sailor Mars adoptaba pose de pelear mientras su energía carmesí ardía alrededor de su cuerpo -¡Te lo impediremos, pase lo que pase!-

\- ¡Ahora verán…!- El rubio posó sus manos delante de su rostro, como si fuera a aplaudir al tiempo que sonreía de forma siniestra -¡Summon Circle!-

Delante del líder del Nagaverso se formó un círculo luminoso que conducía a un fondo oscuro, del cual comenzaron a emerger varias Youma de aspecto decadente, como si sólo fueran parcialmente regeneradas y presentaran heridas que dejaran expuestos sus huesos y partes de su cuerpo de forma lamentable, las cuales avanzaban lentamente hacia sus enemigas con sonidos monosílabos y lamentos decadentes de eco espectral…

\- ¡¿Q-Qué rayos es eso?!- Sailor Moon se contuvo en lo posible para no abandonarse al miedo de ver a esos desagradables seres

\- ¡Atenta, Sailor Moon!- Sailor Mars adoptó una postura defensiva con su brazo izquierdo a manera de escudo y su brazo derecho tras su cuerpo, esperando el inminente ataque de sus horribles enemigas -¡Tenemos que vencerlas!-

\- E-Es… ¡Es cierto!- La firmeza de su amiga la llenó de renovado valor, colocándose en una postura similar a la de Sailor Mars -¡Debemos hacerlo!-

\- ¡Mercury Zero Force (Fuerza Cero de Mercurio)…!-

\- ¡Sailor Mars: Flame Sniper…!-

Una corriente de viento frío golpeó de lleno a varias de las Youma que quedaron convertidas en esculturas de hielo totalmente inmóviles, mientras que otras muchas fueron quemadas hasta convertirse en polvo por la poderosa corriente llameante en forma de flecha ardiente que las impactó de lleno…

\- ¡¿Quién demonios interviene ahora?!-

Jedite volteó a su espalda para encontrarse subiendo lentamente por las escaleras a la explanada del templo a Super Sailor Mars y a Sailor Mercury, que lucía el mismo uniforme que él recordaba, pero que mostraba una larga cabellera de tono azul marino bastante oscuro, apenas distinguible de la tonalidad negra de la Sailor que caminaba junto a ella.

\- ¡Ésta vez me encargaré de que nunca regreses del infierno!- Rei encaró a su enemigo con más furia de lo normal por el ataque a su amado hogar

\- ¡No despertarás a esas aberraciones!- Agregó con fiereza Mercury -¡No lo permitiré por ningún motivo…!-

\- Kh… Infelices- Murmuró Jedite mientras frente a las recién llegadas aparecía otro círculo de invocación del cual emergían más enemigas -¡No hablen como si les fuera a ser tan fácil!- Sonrió perversamente -¡Esas patéticas Jupiter y Venus apenas lograron sobrevivir a mí poder!-

\- ¡Moon Tiara Action (Tiara Lunar Acción)…!-

\- ¡Taiken…!-

Jedite regresó la miraba a sus primeras enemigas que con sus ataques acabaron con varias de sus enemigas: el disco de luz plateada partió por la cintura a varias Youma para desintegrarlas en instantes y luego posarse en la mano derecha de una fiera Sailor Moon, que se la colocó en la frente una vez que retomó la forma de su tiara, mientras que Sailor Mars se abrió paso entre varios de esos engendros parcialmente reconstruidos destrozándolos literalmente a golpes, usando sus poderosos puños.

Ambas guerreras mostraron renovada fiereza por la forma como el enemigo habló despectivamente de Aiko-chan y de su hermana…

"¿Se volvieron más fuertes de repente?" Pensó con naciente preocupación el rubio, saltando sorpresivamente para evitar una flecha de fuego que apuntó directo a su corazón y al fallar, siguió su ruta en el cielo hasta perderse de vista -¡Desgraciada!- Volteó a ver iracundo a Super Sailor Mars, que a su vez lo observaba con evidente furia luego de fallar su ataque sorpresa

\- ¡Te lo dije!- Exclamó la furiosa azabache -¡No saldrás con vida de aquí!-

\- ¡Mercury Zero Force!-

Sailor Mercury extendió las palmas de sus manos hacia Jedite, liberando aquél poderoso viento frío que el Big Four apenas pudo esquivar descendiendo de golpe al suelo para caer acuclillado con creciente preocupación.

\- ¡Demonios!- Exclamó con creciente incertidumbre el rubio, cuando escuchó la voz de Chispa en su mente, la segunda al mando de las Siete Virtudes.

"Usa mi Summon Circle…"

Ante el desconcierto de Rei y Hitomi, Jedite sonrió de forma confiada, recuperando la seguridad perdida…

…

Yuichirou Kumada miraba con marcada preocupación a su Sensei, Akira Hino, que se encontraba recostado en su cama y al parecer sufría un agudísimo dolor, puesto que gemía contenidamente y gritaba por momento mientras se sujetaba el techo con alguna de sus manos, puesto que la otra generalmente quedaba totalmente estirada por los espasmos involuntarios de dolor.

\- ¡Sensei! ¡¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?!- Exclamó el castaño de larga cabellera alborotada, visiblemente impotente

\- ¡Gaaaaah!- Lanzó un alarido violento mientras abría ojos y boca a toda su capacidad, mientras su espalda se torcía de forma apenas humanamente posible "Lo siento, Yuichirou… Si cedo aunque sea un poco… ¡Las Siete Virtudes serán libres!" Lanzó otro auténtico alarido de dolor.

El motivo del terrible sufrimiento del anciano se debía a que la energía oscura latente en su interior trataba de reunirse con el poder que el Black Crystal contenía, inevitablemente atraído y sólo la fuerza de voluntad del abuelo de Rei impedía que eso sucediera, lo que significaría el inevitable despertar de las Siete Virtudes.

Por eso, Akira estaba dando todo de su fuerza de voluntad para continuar manteniendo esa energía en su interior.

Pero finalmente había alcanzado su límite y ante el horror de Yuichirou, su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse en el aire mientras la energía oscura se manifestaba a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente atravesó el techo y una vez que se quedó suspendido en el aire la energía oscura comenzó a liberarse en todas direcciones…

…

\- ¡¿Abuelo?!- Super Sailor Mars volteó a ver horrorizada al hombre que la había cuidado buena parte de su vida, rodeado por esos espeluznantes poderes oscuros en medio de gritos escalofriantes

\- ¡Summon Circle: Twilight (Círculo de Invocación: Crepúsculo)…!-

Mercury, que estaba combatiendo contra varias Youma recién llegadas, y la distraída azabache, no se percataron de que otro círculo de invocación había aparecido justo frente a ellas, del cual emergió la cabeza de un dragón púrpura de escamas verdes y siniestros ojos esmeralda, el cual abrió sus fauces, liberando un torrente abrazador de fuego verde que se dirigió libremente hacia las dos Sailor, golpeándolas de lleno y lanzándolas varios metros hacia atrás…

Después de eso, la amenazadora criatura regresó al interior de ese círculo de invocación, el cual se desvaneció de un segundo a otro.

\- ¡Wuuuaaaah!- Sollozaron de dolor las dos Sailor Guardians atacadas de forma tan violenta en medio de su trayectoria

\- ¡Super Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury!- Exclamó Sailor Moon con visible preocupación por su antigua amiga y la nueva aliada, la cual luego del terrible golpe de fuego recibido, cayó rodando por las escaleras del templo junto a Mercury

\- ¡Oh, no…!-

Sailor Mars se mostró consternada por el desolador escenario delante de ellas, puesto que sólo quedaban ellas dos para pelear, el último de los Demonios había aparecido y nada podría impedirle a Jedite conseguir su objetivo puesto que varias Youma se interponían delante de él para cubrirlo…

\- Sólo…- Se mordió el labio inferior con visible pesar "¡Sólo queda una forma…!"

\- ¡No…!- Sailor Moon miraba impotente, rodeada de varias Youma recién invocadas cómo el rubio comenzaba a elevarse para acercarse al abuelo de Rei -¡Detente…!-

En ese momento, justo cuando Jedite con evidente regocijo en su rostro posó el Black Crystal frente al anciano y se disponía a concluir exitosamente con su plan…

\- ¡Trinity Planetary Seal!-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- El líder del Negaverso se mostró visiblemente desconcertado -¡No puedo moverme…!- Bramó descolocado mientras pequeños relámpagos comenzaban a manifestarse por su cuerpo…

Usagi estaba tan sorprendida como Jedite puesto que alejadas a algunos metros del líder del Negaverso, las maltrechas Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus se encontraban rodeadas por energía, rosada para Aiko y verde para Shizuka, las cuales pronto tomaron la forma de pilares de luz que se elevaban por todo lo alto al punto de ser visibles prácticamente en cualquier punto de la ciudad…

Ambas tenían su mano derecha con la palma orientada al frente, mientras que la extremidad izquierda estaba posaba sobre la muñeca de su otra mano. En la palma de su mano derecha, cada una manifestaba el símbolo de su planeta guardián brillando intensamente…

…

\- ¿Qué es eso…?-

Super Sailor Saturn miraba desconcertada ese fenómeno, al punto de dejar de combatir contra los Youma frente a ella, que inclusive también se había detenido.

Sin saberlo, Super Sailor Saturn, Super Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Neptune, Super Sailor Jupiter, Super Sailor Venus y Super Sailor Mercury también habían dejado de combatir para observar junto a la atónita Tithis Gaia cómo el legendario sellado con el que Soara, Nike y Gaia habían logrado detener a las Siete Virtudes en el pasado a costa de sus propias vidas, volvía a ser utilizado…

Super Sailor Pluto sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando…

Todo estaba sucediendo tal cual estaba escrito en la historia y finalmente se estaba sembrando la semilla de la utopía Tokio de Cristal. Se sentía culpable por el trato dado a su princesa desde el momento en que la había humillado y rechazado despiadadamente, pero estaba consciente de que era necesario para que las cosas derivaran en los cimientos del renacer del Milenio de Plata en la tierra.

Además, ese día también nacería la fundadora del Clan Black Moon tan necesario para que la historia siguiera su curso natural…

…

\- ¿Qué están haciendo…?- Murmuró desconcertada la peliplata, dejando de combatir al igual que las Youma a su alrededor

\- Usagi-chang…- Mei se acercó a su amiga, llamando su atención para sonreírle con visible melancolía en su expresión -Es una pena que por fin pueda hablar fluidamente japonés ahora…-

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mei…?- Usagi estaba visiblemente desconcertada -¿Acaso sabes lo que Aiko y Shizuka están haciendo?-

\- Sí…- Asintió suavemente -Ellas van a sacrificar su vida para sellar a ese sujeto, antes de que pueda concluir su plan…-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Sailor Moon se mostró visiblemente horrorizada -¡No podemos permitirlo, no podemos…!- Se mostró incrédula de un momento a otro puesto que su nueva mejor amiga le dio un golpe violento en el estómago, dejándola sin aire y provocando que cayera de rodillas, sujetándose el vientre mientras se sentía ahogarse

\- M-Mei… ¿P-Por qué?- Replicó débilmente, apenas pudiendo mirar a su amiga, que la miraba con marcado pesar en su expresión

\- Usagi-chang…- Cerró los ojos -Muchas gracias por ser mi amiga… Fue por poco tiempo, pero…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas -Creo que no podré ir con Margie al concierto…-

\- Sé lo que quieren hacer y si lo hacen… ¡Nunca se los voy a perdonar!- Las dos chicas se desconcertaron al ver a una furiosa Kasumi emerger detrás de uno de los frondosos árboles del lugar -¡No tienen derecho a influir en mí y luego simplemente suicidarse!- Exclamó furiosa, llorando amargamente -¡¿Me escuchaste Aiko Koukin?!- Bramó rabiosa hacia Sailor Venus, quien la volteó a ver con visible culpa en su mirada -¡No tienes derecho a ganarte mi confianza y mi aprecio para luego abandonarme!- Se dejó caer de rodillas para golpear el suelo con impotencia, sabiendo que sin poderes ni siquiera podría intentar detenerlas

\- Discúlpennos, Margie, Usagi-chang…- Mei comenzó a caminar hacia las dos hermanas mientras ponía sus manos en la misma posición que ellas -¡Pero tenemos que hacer esto!-

\- ¡No!- Bramó Jedite con visible desesperación -¡No podré soportar otro encierro, me volveré loco!- Se retorció desesperado, tratando de liberarse, en vano al ver que una vez asumida la pose, Sailor Mars también comenzaba a liberar su energía carmesí de Sailor Guardian -¡Déjenme ir!-

\- Adiós…- Murmuró Mei mientras su aura se convertía en un tercer pilar -¡Trinity Planetary…!-

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

Un triple ataque se dirigió a las tres Sailor Guardians que se preparaban a dar sus vidas para encerrar a Jedite junto con la energía que había logrado reunir, siendo golpeadas de lleno por aquellas esferas que al mismo tiempo mostraban una intensa luz y una profunda oscuridad. Shizuka, Aiko y Mei, totalmente desprevenidas, recibieron aquellos ataques inesperados de lleno y ante el total desconcierto de la casi inconsciente Sailor Moon y Margaret Young, salieron proyectadas varios metros hacia sus respectivas espaldas, cayendo al suelo visiblemente lastimadas mientras el sello que estaban por terminar se interrumpía y de inmediato el ya aterrado Jedite quedaba libre…

\- ¡Acaba lo que tengas que hacer!- Dijeron dos sombras sobre el tejado, cerca del agujero que había dejado Akira Hino momentos antes, con un coro perfecto para luego desaparecer súbitamente

\- Je, je, je… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Tras ser salvado de forma tan inesperada, el rubio comenzó a reírse demencialmente, a todo pulmón -¡El destino del gran Jedite es conquistar la tierra!- Apuntó de nuevo el Black Crystal hacia el anciano que continuaba sufriendo por la energía oscura que luchaba por salir de él -¡Ja, ja, ja!- El halo de luz oscura pronto salió disparado de la gema obsidiana hacia el indefenso hombre

\- ¡Gaaahhh!- Fue el grito de Akira Hino al sentir cómo toda esa energía que lo lastimaba tanto comenzaba a ser extraída…

…

Setsuna se mostró horrorizada al ver que el Trinity Planetary Seal había sido interrumpido violentamente. Según los acontecimientos de la historia, debía dibujarse un triángulo en el cielo con aquellos tres pilares de luz como vértices y a continuación, atraparía a Jedite, al abuelo de Rei como en el pasado fueron contenidas las Siete Virtudes y luego se destruiría el Templo Hikawa como consecuencia de ello…

Su princesa debía quedar totalmente colapsada emocionalmente por la pérdida de aquellas chicas y como consecuencia abandonaría su esencia humana como Usagi Tsukino para finalmente despertar por completo como la Princesa Selene con el fin de no derrumbarse ante el dolor de la pérdida para así, finalmente volverse la Neo Reina Selene y posteriormente combatir a aquél enemigo y producir la glaciación de Cristal, en la cual la Tierra quedaría criogenizada por mil años, de la cual se liberaría como la utopía Tokio de Cristal.

Pero aquellas columnas de luz simplemente habían desaparecido antes de que todo eso sucediera…

"¡No puede ser!" Para el total desconcierto de las Sailor Guardians, Super Sailor Pluto salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ese lugar, notoriamente consternada.

_¡La historia ha cambiado!_

…

Akira Hino caía pesadamente al suelo, maltrecho e inconsciente ante las miradas incrédulas de Sailor Moon y Kasumi Mizuno, mientras Jedite miraba extasiado el Cristal Oscuro que se encontraba suspendido sobre la palma de su mano derecha, rodeado de un aura que comenzó siendo oscura, pero que poco a poco tomaba el tono de los siete colores del arcoíris…

\- Bien podría acabar con ustedes ahora mismo…- Volteó ver de reojo a cada una de las Sailor Guardians a sus pies, siendo que sólo Sailor Moon se encontraba apenas consciente, ayudada por aquella chica de cabello azul -Pero…- Chasqueando sus dedos de la mano siniestra, las Youma reanimadas que quedaban desaparecieron en estallidos de luz -No sería divertido desatar el verdadero terror en este mundo si no hay quien lo sienta desde lo más profundo de su corazón…- Se enfocó en la debilitada y cansada rubia -Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, Sailor Moon… ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Dicho lo anterior, desapareció en un estallido súbito de luz oscura.

…

\- Vámonos…- Tithis Gaia sintió que su líder había cumplido con su deber y de inmediato, para total desconcierto de las Sailors dado que sin Super Sailor Pluto estaban en franca desventaja numérica, las Youma desaparecieron del lugar.

Las Sailor Guardians se mostraron notoriamente confundidas por la actitud de su enemiga, mientras un sentimiento de incertidumbre en sus corazones empezaba a hacer presente de forma creciente…

\- Estamos por experimentar la peor de las pesadillas…- Murmuró con contenido temor la pequeña Sailor del Silencio, erizándole la piel a sus compañeras.

…

Jedite ya se encontraba delante de los Siete Capullos, listo para dar el paso final y finalmente liberar a esas poderosas entidades…

Apuntó con el Black Crystal a los deformes objetos, para luego liberar siete halos de luz oscura hacia ellos, los cuales provocaron que el brillo en cada una de esas cosas aumentara más y más de intensidad, hasta que llegó el punto en que los siete resplandores eran bastante intensos y constantes, mientras que la gema oscura perdía hasta la última gota de energía y sin poder caía al suelo, haciéndose pedazos a los pies del Big Four del Negaverso.

\- Llegó el momento…-

Extasiado, el rubio observaba fijamente los capullos, cuyos desagradables palpitares intensos, cimbraban todo el lugar escuchándose hasta en el último rincón. Después de incontables minutos para el líder del Negaverso, poco a poco en los desagradables y deformes objetos comenzaron a manifestarse pequeñas grietas, las cuales poco a poco aumentaban de tamaño y gradualmente se unían entre sí haciéndose más y más grandes…

\- Finalmente terminó nuestro encierro…-

\- Y todo gracias a mí…-

\- ¡Te tardaste milenios en pensar algo que funcionara…!-

\- Um… Lo importante es que ya somos libres…-

\- Tienes toda la razón, querida…-

\- ¡Descontroladas yeguas! ¡Ya estamos fuera!-

\- ¡Diversión, diversión, diversión, diversión…!-

\- Así es, Pinkie… La diversión está a punto de comenzar…-

En ese momento, finalmente los capullos colapsaron en un estallido luminoso uniforme, que le impidió mantener los ojos abiertos a Jedite, obligándolo a cubrirse los ojos con sus brazos para no quedar totalmente enceguecido…

Cuando pudo abrirlos, frente a él se encontraban incontables pedazos de aquellos deformes objetos en el suelo, pero lo más importante, eran las siete chicas de aspectos tan particulares frente a él….

\- Si no hubiera sido por mí, seguiríamos dentro de esas cosas…- La chica de aparentes 16 años, de larga y suelta cabellera lacia morada con una mecha de tono violeta seguida de una magenta, con piel de tonalidad lila, miraba sobre el hombro a sus compañeras con su mirada amatista -Y al final tuve que hacer que Spike le ayudara…-

\- ¡Twilight! Nuestro querido Jedite se esforzó por liberarnos- Aquella chica de cabellera morada levemente más clara que la de Twilight, ondulada y más voluminosa, de piel blanca y mirada zafiro, miró fijamente a su compañera, quien rodó los ojos -Debemos ser agradecidas-

\- Pues pudo hacerlo un 20% más rápido en mi opinión, Rarity- La joven de larga cabellera alborotada matizada como el arcoíris y piel azul, de fiera mirada rubí, se cruzo de brazos con molestia mal contenida -Nada genial-

\- Siempre son quejas contigo, Rainbow Dash- Replicó la aparente adolescente de tez amarillo oscuro, largo cabello rubio y pecas en los pómulos, mirando con sus orbes esmeraldas a la chica de cabello multicolor -¡Olvídalo y supéralo!-

\- A-Applejack tiene razón- Intervino la chica de piel amarillo claro y lacio pelo rosa largo, con cierta timidez en su mirada turquesa ante sus amigas -Ahora que estamos libres, um… Deberíamos enfocarnos en nuestro objetivo pendiente… ¿No creen?-

\- ¡Así se habla, Fluttershy!- Replicó la alegre aparente adolescente de cabellera rosa intenso, larga y esponjosa, enfocando sus ojos celestes en su tímida amiga -Pero primero… ¡Debemos celebrarlo con una enorme fiesta de bienvenida para las Siete Virtudes!- Volteó a ver a su líder -¿Podemos, Sunset?- Se aferró al brazo derecho de la aludida -¿Si, si, si? ¿Por favor? ¡Hace mucho que no hacemos una gran fiesta!-

\- Pues…- La joven de piel ámbar, larga cabellera ondulada, matizada con una contrastante combinación de rojo intenso y amarillo claro, suspiró para luego enfocar su mirada cian en el todavía líder del Negaverso -Antes que otra cosa, deberíamos acomodarnos en esta época para luego pasar a saludar a nuestras viejas amigas, las Sailor Guardians… ¿No lo creen?-

Las Siete Virtudes…

Sunset Shimmer de la Caridad, Twilight Sparkle de la Diligencia, Rarity Diamond de la Generosidad, Rainbow Dash de la Humildad, Fluttershy Breeze de la Paciencia, Applejack Smith de la Castidad y finalmente Pinkie Pie de la Templanza, se voltearon a ver entre sí, para luego sonreírse maliciosamente en complicidad.

Desnudas frente a él, Jedite sonrió al ver que las Siete Virtudes estaban libres y la victoria contra las Sailor Guardians estaba garantizada…

Sólo era cuestión de que se decidieran a aniquilar a esas odiosas chiquillas.

…

**Notas**

La infancia de Margaret fue terrible, la iré mostrando paulatinamente, pero es una forma de explicar su particular forma de ser, por ahora sólo dejo una probada y lo vil que puede llegar a ser como consecuencia de ello…

Ha aparecido la última de las nuevas Inner, Hitomi Mitsui, una chica que al igual que Venus en el anime, fue la última en unirse al equipo, lo cual será en su momento, complejo.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar: Usagi, Aiko, Mei y Margie descubrieron que las primeras tres eran Sailor Guardians y se inició la carrera contra el tiempo que terminaron perdiendo, por lo que lejos de mejorar las cosas, todo ha empeorado porque las peores enemigas que enfrentó el Milenio de Plata finalmente han despertado.

Los trajes de Usagi y Mei han comenzando a evolucionar, siendo ese el origen del nombre del fic…

¡Oh sí! Setsuna lo sabía todo, todo el tiempo. Como Guardiana del Tiempo sabía todo lo que estaba sucediendo y adrede, estaba dejando que pasara. Bueno, excepto obviamente esa última ayudadita que recibió Jedite, la cual no estaba en el presupuesto y por eso perdió el control tan violentamente al darse cuenta de que la historia se alterado de forma posiblemente irreversible… Una cucharada de su propia medicina, vaya.

Y hablando de las nuevas enemigas…

Quien vea mi perfil sabe que no es un secreto mi afición por Equestria Girls. Llevaba tiempo planeando una historia donde las Humane 7 fueran las antagonistas ya que tienen una química única y realmente, es raro ver villanos con grupos genuinamente cohesionados, algo que pienso trabajar aquí. Obviamente esa versión de las siete chicas, es al igual que otros de mis fics de crossovers parciales, adaptación de las Equestria Girls al universo de Sailor Moon. Comparten las características principales de las originales en que están basadas, pero obviamente matizadas para ésta historia, empezando por el hecho de que son literalmente, chicas demonio.

Pongo de líder a Sunset en vez de Twilight porque a fin de cuentas, es la que tiene el rol principal en Equestria Girls y pues… Porque con Rarity, es mi pony-humana favorita y ella canónicamente ha sido un demonio furioso.

De momento lo dejo hasta aquí.


	8. 6 Pesadilla

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

**nadaoriginal:** Ciertamente Setsuna es un poco muy malvada y manipuladora, pero en teoría ella actúa por el bien de la Realeza de la Luna y si bien sus intensiones son realmente perversas, su trasfondo no tiene malas intensiones como tales, pero por su privilegiada capacidad de ver los aconteceres del tiempo, se puede dar el lujo de mover un poquito ahí y un poquito allá para que todo sea lo mejor posible, según su criterio… Lo de Margie es importante para la historia y realmente pienso manejar partes muy crudas de su pasado así como todos los problemas que arrastra en el presente. Sobre las chicas de Equestria, tal vez luego escriba algo de lemon (CLOP en el fandom) en otro fic, pero aquí están para darse con todo en su batalla contra las Sailor Guardians :v

**MoonSonicPower:** La verdad sea dicha, jamás me gustó la idea de Tokio de Cristal y de hecho, luego de esa saga, la participación de Chibiusa fue cada vez más insoportable, hasta el punto de que le dieron la patada en el trasero para el Arco Stars. Ciertamente esos colegas morenazos tendrán que cargar varios ataúdes a lo largo de la historia XD… Estoy por revelar lo que se supone que sería el futuro original. Lo de Setsuna obedece al clásico y rebuscado 'más vale malo por conocido que bueno por conocer' y ciertamente tocaré esos temas escabrosos de paradojas, aporías y antinomias conforme avance la historia. Setsuna sí explicará bastante, pero de momento tiene problemas más inmediatos a los que enfrentarse y ciertamente el futuro ha cambiado. En el fic la incertidumbre será un elemento muy remarcado en la historia. Que lo cierto es, que en el canon el Clan Black Moon surgió porque si se analiza detenidamente, Tokio de Cristal no es muy distinto a una dictadura que no permite otra línea de pensamiento aparte de la del régimen.

Y ahora…

…

**Capítulo 6: Pesadilla**

…

Poco a poco abría los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue el techo tan familiar de madera frente a ella.

Estaba en el Templo Hikawa…

Recordó de golpe lo que había vivido. Nunca se había sentido tan unida a ninguna de sus compañeras Sailor Guardians como con Mei en ese momento. Luego, el feroz ataque de Jedite que no pudieron detener y finalmente, ese momento en que cuando parecía que Aiko, Mei y Shizuka iban a sacrificar sus vidas, fueron atacadas a traición, seguramente por ayudantes escondidas de ese perverso rubio.

Y aunque se sintiera culpable, agradecía sinceramente a quien hubiera atacado a sus amigas, porque eso las había salvado de sacrificarse…

Se erguió parcialmente y entonces el dolor agudo en la boca del estómago llegó. Se tomó la zona afectada con la mano derecha, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor. Mei sí que golpeaba fuerte y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, porque gracias al cielo, su amiga podría darle más golpes así, puesto que había sobrevivido.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Volteó a su derecha para encontrarse con el rostro casando de ojos hinchados por la obvia falta de sueño de Margaret Young

\- Me duele el golpe que me dio Mei-chan, pero estoy bien…- Replicó débilmente la rubia

\- Hm…- La peliazul cerró sus ojos grises -A ella no le fue mejor…-

Margie se limitó a señalar con el pulgar hacia su derecha, para encontrarse con la visión de la pelirroja, la alba y la azabache dentro de sacos de dormir, con gesto tranquilos y variables vendajes en sus rostros.

\- Sólo están agotadas y algo lastimadas- Kasumi pareció leer el pensamiento de preocupación de su amiga y contestó la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer -Aiko y su hermana estaban extenuadas y durante ese horrible momento, Mei se llevó la peor parte… Ahora, Usagi… Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora- El gesto severo de la Young intimidó levemente a la Tsukino -¿Qué diablos está pasando?-

\- Déjala descansar, Kasumi-chan- La aludida volteó a ver sobre su hombro a una demacrada Ami Mizuno, quien con gesto de agotamiento y visible vergüenza, no se atrevió a mirar a la rubia directamente -Acaba de despertar, necesita recuperarse…-

\- Si tú y tus inútiles amigas hubieran tomada la decisión correcta, mis amigas no estarían en éstas condiciones… Así que no digas nada- La cruda réplica cohibió todavía más a la chica genio de Juuban y al fondo, Makoto quiso replicar molesta, pero Minako le extendió el brazo delante de ella y simplemente negó con la cabeza, deteniéndola en seco.

Usagi por un momento pensó en defender a la tímida chica, que tras mirarla de reojo con esa vergüenza casi palpable, se alejó para revisar a Aiko…

Pero no le nació hacerlo. En sus adentros, le dio toda la razón del mundo a Margaret. Por eso ni siquiera se molestó en pedirles ayuda a sus antiguas compañeras, porque sabía que no la iban a ayudar.

Ahora estaba segura de que Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino y Rei Hino no eran sus amigas y posiblemente nunca lo fueron realmente. Sólo eran chicas que se unieron por la circunstancias del ataque lanzado por el Negaverso en su momento y por la convivencia obligatoria por su deber de Sailor Guardians se había hecho la ilusión de que sus lazos eran verdaderos, pero todo resultó ser mentira…

La hicieron a un lado cuando les pareció conveniente a pesar de que ella sólo les había brindado cariño y amistad, sin contemplaciones y sin pensar siquiera cuánto la lastimaban con su menosprecio e indiferencia. Sólo era necesidad de combatir al mal, nunca verdadera amistad.

Involuntariamente apretó las cobijas que la cubrían…

\- La pregunta ahora es qué vamos a hacer…- La voz de Haruka, quien estaba parada al centro de aquella amplia sala tipo dojo, llamó la atención de las presentes que estaban conscientes -Caímos en la trampa del enemigo y ahora las peores enemigas están sueltas, esperando para atacar…- Apretó los puños con visible enojo

\- Calma, Haruka…- Michiru tomó el hombro de su amada para intentar tranquilizarla -Por ahora podemos ayudar a nuestras compañeras a recuperarse- La violinista se mostró conciliadora y abarcando tanto a sus conocidas como a las nueva Sailor

\- Por cierto, Mamá-Setsuna… ¿Todo esto va acorde a la historia?- Cuestionó la Sailor de las Destrucción, pero recibió una mirada inexpresiva de la Guardiana del Tiempo como respuesta.

Setsuna se mantuvo en silencio, apenas haciendo caso a Hotaru, mientras su memoria rememoraba lo que debería haberse vivido la noche anterior…

…

_El Templo Hikawa yacía en ruinas. Al centro de lo que era la construcción, se hallaba una enorme gema con forma de diamante pulido de varios metros de largo y alto, el cual relucía brillante como la luz. Cerca de él, se encontraban los cadáveres de Mei Huo-Long, Aiko Koukin y Shizuka Morisato, tendido en el suelo bocarriba, con los ojos semiabiertos y los símbolos de su planetas brillando intensamente sobre sus pechos. _

_A pocos pasos, Usagi Tsukino lloraba a mares arrodillada y con las manos en el piso, contrayendo los dedos con tal fuerza que las yemas se habían raspado y la sangre fluía tenuemente de ellos. Hitomi Mitsui, todavía transformada y con visibles quemaduras en su uniforme, así como algunas partes de su cuerpo ennegrecidas por hollín, mantenía un silencio respetuoso por la memoria de esas valientes guerreras, que no habían dudado en dar su vida para proteger su mundo…_

_\- ¿Por qué…?- La rubia dejó su amargo llanto para voltear de reojo hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con la imagen de su amiga Margaret con la cara descompuesta por la ira, mirando hacia aquél diamante -¡¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerlo?!- Replicó con una rabia surgida desde lo más profundo de su alma -¡Nunca se los perdonaré!- Gritó por todo el lugar -¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- Bramó con profundo resentimiento, para luego acercarse a su amiga y tomarla de las solapas de la ropa -¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?! ¡Respóndeme!- Encaró furibunda a su amiga_

_\- ¡Oye, suelta a la…!-_

_No se tentó el corazón para reventarle un codazo en la cara a Sailor Mercury, tomándola desprevenida en su arrebato. Su furia crecía más al sólo recibir los sollozos de Usagi como respuesta…_

_\- ¡Llorar no va a hacer que vuelvan a la vida!-_

_Justo cuando las Super Sailor Guardians arribaban al lugar, observaron atónitas cómo el puño derecho de Kasumi mandaba a Usagi al suelo, quien con el labio reventado no dejaba de llorar mientras a un lado, Sailor Mercury se tomaba el rostro con las manos, escapando sangre de entre sus dedos…_

_\- ¡Usagi!- Ami, con las lágrimas fluyendo de su rostro, se acercó de inmediato a su princesa para auxiliarla_

_\- ¡Si hubieran estado aquí, esto no habría pasado, malnacidas!- Sin temor alguno, la prima de Ami encaraba a Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y a ella, quienes no se atrevieron a replicar al ver en el suelo a las Sailors Guardians muertas -¡Jamás escaparán de mi venganza!- Con los ojos inyectados en sangre, jadeaba para mantener el escaso control que todavía tenía -Mis amigas vivieron su última noche y así será con ustedes… ¡Nunca volverán a dormir tranquilas!- Ninguna de ellas, creyendo que solamente hablaba su dolor, hizo algo por detenerla cuando se fue corriendo del lugar._

_Todo pasó muy rápido._

_Dejó el departamento Mizuno luego de agredir a su madre, quien trató de detenerla al verla tan alterada… Tres días después, la pirata informática Suikyou, famosa en Estados Unidos por su largo historial de espionaje ilegal y delatora, hackeaba los medios de comunicación más importantes de Japón y de forma muy detallada hacía pública la información de Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru e inclusive la de su identidad civil como Setsuna Meiou con lujo de detalles, horarios de escuela, casas y familiares…_

_Así como dijo la rabiosa Kasumi Mizuno, no volvieron a dormir tranquilas…_

_Rei se había quedado sin hogar luego de que el Trinity Planetary Seal destruyera el templo y tuvo que irse a vivir con las Outer Sailors, mientras que Usagi había caído en una profunda depresión, incapaz de siquiera comer y sólo lloraba recordando cómo las verdaderas amigas que la acompañaron brevemente en su andar como Sailor Guardians habían muerto, mientras ellas lidiaban con los diversos enemigos que atacaban en cualquier momento del día durante sus actividades y la condición de Usagi empeoraba cada vez más, adelgazando peligrosamente por su falta de alimentación y peor aún, mientras Inner y Outer lidiaban con el acoso de los periodistas que querían noticias de las Guardians, los fans que deseaban tiempo con sus heroínas e incluso el gobierno que quería cuestionar a las Sailors por los extraños fenómenos ocurridos a lo largo de los años. _

_Suikyou las acosaba día y noche, ahorcando al extremo las cuentas bancarias de Haruka y Michiru, dejándolas en la ruina, revelando el duro pasado como huérfana de Makoto y las actividades como Sailor V de Minako en el Reino Unido e incluso revelando el papel del Doctor Tomoe en el incidente del Colegio Mugen, así como el parentesco de Rei con el senador Takashi Hino, arruinando la carrera de éste y terminando de destruir el débil lazo de padre e hija, arruinando la vida de Hitomi Mutsui como escritora al hacer públicos sus trabajos para que estuvieran disponibles para cualquiera y llegando al extremo de develar a los gatos parlantes de las Sailor Guardians, que comenzaron a ser perseguidos con el fin de ser estudiados…_

_Ni siquiera de su sangre tuvo misericordia. _

_Reveló falsamente que Ami posiblemente tenía sus notas tan altas debido a sus poderes que le brindaban una ventaja injusta sobre los otros estudiantes, destruyendo su reputación como estudiante modelo al mostrarla como tramposa y ventajista._

_Llegó entonces un momento en que Usagi al borde de la muerte se abandonó a sí misma y la Princesa Selene tomó la consciencia por completo, coincidentemente en el momento en que Sol y Apolo fueron atrapados y no se les volvió a ver de nuevo…_

_Pasó lo que tenía que pasar y llegó aquél enemigo que forzó a la princesa a congelar la tierra para salvarla luego del sacrificio de Sailor Mercury y después del Milenio Perdido, revelar la utopía Tokio de Cristal, en la que los corazones de las personas fueron purificados salvo por lo más ambiciosos y perversos, entre los cuales se encontraba el de Margaret Young, que emergió de la glaciación más rencorosa que nunca al interpretar que la supuesta utopía se había cimentado en la sangre de Mei, Aiko y Shizuka. Sin temor alguno encaró a la Reina Selene el día de su presentación ante el nuevo mundo, recriminándole el sacrificio de sus amigas._

_Pero para entonces, la Neo Reina Selene había olvidado a la chica amable, a la hermana hosca y a su otrora breve mejor amiga, quien comprendió como nadie a Usagi Tsukino, pero era una total desconocida para Selene…_

_Margaret fue parte de las personas exiliadas enviadas a Némesis al negarse a ser purificadas por la Neo Reina y fue en el exilio que se proclamó como la fundadora del Clan Black Moon, la antítesis de la Luna Blanca de Tokio de Cristal y que dedicaría su lucha a destruir la distopia consagrada en sangre, llegando al punto de que la oscuridad de su corazón literalmente fue el combustible para darle poder a sus seguidores y cuando finalmente tuvo a sus hijos, los príncipes Diamante y Zafiro, convirtió su propia vida en la Energía Oscura para alimentar la maquinaria de guerra del Clan con el fin de aniquilar Tokio de Cristal sin importar el coste…_

_Y fue esa feroz y despiadada invasión la que dejó al borde de la destrucción el nuevo Milenio de Plata y forzó por la circunstancias el viaje de la Pequeña Dama al pasado…_

…

Una vez que auxiliaron a Usagi y a sus amigas con la ríspida ayuda de Margaret, Setsuna intentó utilizar la Puerta del Tiempo, pero fue inútil dado que estaba bloqueada por completo, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa: el cambio en la historia era tan drástico por el despertar de las Siete Virtudes que no podría abrirse de nuevo, al menos no por ella…

En el Milenio de Plata, ella combatió al lado de su gran amiga Sailor Aegis, quien tenía la habilidad única de poseer un escudo que ni siquiera las Siete Virtudes podían sobrepasar, pero que llegado el momento, durante su misión más importante para salvar el reino, fue interceptada y después de su confrontación contra la Generosidad, no se volvió a saber de Hyppeia, aquella valerosa princesa…

Y fue en parte por esa misión fallida, que Soara, Nike y Gaia tuvieron que dar sus vidas para detener a las Siete Virtudes.

Pero no había Sailor Aegis, su princesa y Hotaru, las más fuertes de la actual generación, todavía no tenían el nivel de Sailor Sun, Sailor Minerva y Sailor Earth. Realmente el escenario era desesperanzador en esa situación crítica y se debía actuar con toda la fuerza disponible…

\- Debemos regresarle a la princesa el Cristal de Plata- Las palabras de la morena llamaron la atención de todas e incluso Usagi volteó a verla expectante

\- ¿Qué?- Dijeron Minako y Makoto a coro

\- Las Siete Virtudes son amenazadas terribles y necesitaremos todo el poder a nuestra disposición para pelear, dado que ya no quedan Satellite Guardians en este mundo- La mujer rompió su estatus de perpetua tranquilidad para mostrar incertidumbre y desconcierto en su semblante -Se supone que las Siete Virtudes no debían despertar, así que es algo que posiblemente cambie la historia de forma definitiva… Para serles honesta, no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar…-

\- De nuevo es por el combate que estaremos unidas… ¿Cierto?- Murmuró la rubia de forma apática, orientando todas las miradas hacia ella

\- P-Pelearemos porque tenemos, tenemos que ir al concierto…-

Margie y Usagi voltearon a su costado, donde Mei se levantaba con dificultad, para erguirse y voltear a ver a sus amigas para sonreírles débilmente.

\- ¡Mei-chan!- Las Inner y Outer no pudieron evitar ver cómo el ánimo y la confianza en la expresión de Usagi se disparaban

\- ¡Estúpida!- Kasumi encaró molesta a la chica que sonreía débilmente -¡No vuelvas a intentar algo así!-

\- L-Lo siento, Margie… Debí pensar en ti- Mei cerró los ojos con pesadez -Y lo siento, Usagi-chang…- La china sonrió débilmente -N-No debí pegarte tan fuerte…-

\- ¡Eres una tonta!- El enojo en la voz de Usagi llamó poderosamente la atención de todas las presentes -¡No me importa un golpe!- Se soltó a llorar visiblemente -¡No mientras podamos tener nuestros días de hamburguesas!-

\- Amén…- Susurró la Young suavemente, limpiando el líquido salado de su rostro con la palma de su mano izquierda

\- Si van a estarse con cursilerías…- Para sorpresa de las Inner y las Outer, Shizuka se levantó y se puso de pie con sutil expresión de dolor en su rostro -Bien podrían pensar en otro plan para detener a las Siete Virtudes, empezando por averiguar quiénes fueron las infelices que nos atacaron mientras realizábamos el sello…-

\- ¡Hermana!-

La Tsukino, la Young, la Huo-Long y la Morisato se mostraron visiblemente sorprendidas cuando la Koukin se levantó de golpe para abrazar a su hermana mientras se soltaba a llorar recargando su cabeza en la espalda de Shizuka.

\- ¡Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos!- Lloraba con casi palpable sentimiento

\- Y tú…- La azabache endureció su expresión -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Aiko reparó con esas palabras sobre la verdad de su relación con su media hermana -Me duelen las costillas…-

\- Y-Yo, eh…- Murmuró evidentemente avergonzada, pero sin soltarla -Lo, lo siento… No pude evitarlo…-

\- Como sea…- Replicó la mayor por meses, suavizando su gesto y sin hacer intento alguno por liberarse del abrazo -Supongo que está bien… Al menos por ésta vez, sólo no tan fuerte…-

\- ¡Aiko-chan!- Las otras tres amigas se unieron al abrazo de sorpresa.

Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru notaron algo distinto en la expresión de su princesa, una alegría natural todavía más hermosa que las sonrisas que les regalaba a ellas en el pasado…

\- Muy bien, esto sí es demasiado- Dijo la pelinegra luego de unos segundos, mostrando el gesto discretamente enojado y apretando los puños como respuesta involuntaria al dolor en su cuerpo -Suéltenme o tendré que lastimarlas-

\- Eh… ¡Lo sentimos!- La rubia, la peliazul y la pelirroja se soltaron de la azabache, para luego hacerlo Aiko con cierta reticencia

\- Como sea…- Shizuka rodó los ojos -Tenemos que planear la mejor estrategia posible contra esas enemigas… ¿Alguna idea?- Volteó a ver a la Young

\- Tendría que estudiarlas primero…- Replicó Margaret con seriedad -Incluso yo, la persona más inteligente del mundo, necesito información del objetivo para planear la mejor estrategia posible…-

\- De acuerdo…- Una voz no familiar llamó la atención del grupo -Admitiré que tu idea no fue mala… Y sólo las particularidades del enemigo impidieron que tu idea improvisada en segundos salvara al mundo de las Siete Virtudes…- Se trataba de Hitomi, interviniendo desde el piso -Consigamos información…- En ese momento, vio que nuevamente Margaret le pintaba el dedo medio -¡Estúpida! Yo te halago y…-

\- Eso iba de más, lo siento…- Replicó Margie con aparente indiferencia -No me agradas, pero si se trata de ayudar a mis amigas, puedo tolerarte-

\- Supongo que está bien…- Contestó conciliadora la Mitsui -Pero que quede claro, no te soporto y apenas termine esto, me la voy a cobrar…-

\- No podría aceptarlo de otra manera- Margaret sonrió maliciosa

\- ¡Usagi!-

La aludida volteó para ver a Rei Hino saliendo del cuarto donde su abuelo había sido atendido y descansaba luego de su martirio previo, flanqueada por Mamoru Chiba, que lucía su bata de médico pasante.

\- ¡Toma!- Le lanzó el Cristal Arcoíris Rojo, el cual atrapó en el aire -Necesitas el Cristal de Plata y entre más rápido, mejor-

\- Rei-san…- Murmuró sorprendida la rubia, provocando un gesto de dolor sutil en la pelinegra.

Rei estaba arrepentida por haber abandonado a la primera persona que no sólo no se había alejado de ella por sus poderes especiales, sino que la había aceptado como amiga y a pesar de su mal genio, siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella y a través de las peculiares peleas que sostuvieran en el pasado, llegara a ganarse su cariño por su simpática forma de ser a pesar de sus disputas…

Y por la forma tan formal como la llamó, era evidente que ya no la consideraba su amiga.

No sería fácil, pero deseaba restaurar sus lazos con quien fuera en su momento la mejor amiga que nunca había tenido…

\- Ese miserable de Jedite pagará lo que le hizo a mi abuelo- De su rencor tomó la fuerza para mostrarse firme a pesar de sus sentimientos con respecto a la rubia de coletas

\- Es verdad…- Hotaru extendió su mano derecha al frente, apareciendo el Cristal Arcoíris Violeta delante de la palma -No tenemos tiempo para pruebas ni nada parecido- El objeto levitó suavemente para colocarse junto al cristal rojo -Si realmente las Siete Virtudes son tan fuertes, necesitaremos todo el poder a nuestra disposición-

\- Siendo así…- Ahora fue el turno del Cristal Arcoíris Naranja para aparecer en la mano de Haruka, uniéndose de inmediato a las otras gemas

\- Es cierto, no podemos detenernos por ese tipo de cosas- Michiru invocó con rapidez el Cristal Arcoíris Índigo, que se reunió con sus contrapartes

\- Minako… ¿Qué hacemos?- Cuestionó Makoto, confundida

\- Podrían, no sé… Regresarle a Selene lo que es suyo por derecho…-

Para sorpresa de las Inner y Outer, las partículas de luz poco a poco se fueron reuniendo junto a las hermanas Miyamoto, Mei y Hitomi, revelándose después de unos segundos como Aphrodite, Hera, Enio e Iris, la Princesa de Mercurio, que a diferencia de Ami mostraba una ferocidad inherente en su expresión seria, de pie junto a la peliazul de larga cabellera, portando un vestido azul a los tobillos, sin tirantes…

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- La mujer de cabello en tono arena de inmediato se colocó en posición de pelea

\- ¡Princesas!- Luna se mostró visiblemente desconcertada, creyendo que las almas de las mencionadas radicaban en Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible?- Murmuró Artemis, atónito

\- Por la presente, declaro que los consejeros Luna y Artemis quedan destituidos de sus cargos…- Dijo la líder de la Princesas -Pueden opinar, pero desde ahora carecen de autoridad alguna- Sonrió suavemente cuando sintió la mano de su novia tomar la suya

\- Tenía que hacerse…- Murmuró la tímida Princesa de Júpiter

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Replicaron los dos felinos, impactados por la firmeza en las palabras de Aphrodite

\- Es todo- Enio sonrió maliciosa -Pueden retirarse- El gato blanco recordó las palabras que él mismo le dijera a Usagi tiempo atrás, bajando la mirada con impotencia

\- ¡P-Pero!- Luna intentó replicar de inmediato

\- La insubordinación a la corona del Milenio de Plata no será tolerada- Dijo Iris con una frialdad claramente contrastante con la suavidad de su contraparte del Siglo XXI -Muchas personas en ésta sala ya habrían sido ajusticiadas por alta traición…-

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Murmuró la propietaria del lugar donde se encontraban

\- Disculpen… ¿Ustedes son las esencias de nuestras vidas pasadas o algo así? Eso explicaría que no podamos recordar nuestras vidas pasadas…- Ami se mostró intrigada por la aparición de las almas de las princesas

\- Miren quien tiene algo entre las orejas…- La Princesa se mostró claramente hostil con su reencarnación -No te sirve para nada más que para deducciones obvias, pero al menos parece que a veces lo usas….- Ami se mostró molesta por la hostilidad de Iris

\- Yo no entiendo nada…- La castaña del presente se acercó junto con la rubia que al parecer había sido su novia en el pasado -¿Pueden decirme qué está pasando?-

\- N-Nos separamos cuando las DD Sisters las asesinaron en el Polo Norte- Replicó Hera, claramente más conciliadora que sus compañeras -No podíamos dejar sola, a Usagi-

\- Entonces ustedes…- Usagi se puso de pie frente a las chicas traslúcidas, quienes sonrieron cada una a su manera y asintieron

\- Así es, nosotras te apoyamos durante la batalla final contra Metalia, querida- Enio posó su mano en el hombro de la Tsukino -Sel… Digo, Usagi, por fin tienes compañeras unidas contigo por verdadera amistad- Mei y Aiko le sonrieron suavemente, mientras que Margie se mostraba expectante y Shizuka simplemente cerró los ojos -Como siempre debió ser…-

\- Chicas…-

Sin esperar, las cuatro Princesas se unieron a su querida Selene en un efusivo abrazo. En ese momento, la ropa de Usagi se transformó en su vestido de princesa, para su propia sorpresa.

\- E-Eres perezosa- Murmuró Hera

\- Eres tonta- Agregó Iris

\- Eres glotona- Complementó Enio

\- Y tienes el corazón más grande del universo- Concluyó Aphrodite

\- Perfectamente imperfecta- Mei y Aiko voltearon a ver confundidas a la discretamente sonriente Margaret.

En ese momento los Cristales Arcoíris Amarillo, Verde y Azul se dirigieron volando discretamente a sus compañeros, para comenzar a girar alrededor de la Princesa de la Luna y unirse delante de ella, chocando uno contra otro y produciendo un brillo gradual que fue aumentando de intensidad hasta el punto de deslumbrar a todas las presentes, que sentían, de ser el caso, cómo las dolencias de sus cuerpos dejaban de sentirse al tiempo que recuperaban la energía…

Finalmente, el Cristal de Plata surgía imponente de nuevo, solamente que había perdido la forma que había adquirido durante la batalla contra Fiore y la Reina Simia, volviendo a ser una gema de forma uniforme.

En ese momento, reapareció el Moon Stick (Cetro Lunar) y la gema de la realeza de la Luna se posó en su lugar dentro de la media luna del objeto para deslumbrar todo el lugar por un instante y luego ser tomado por la Princesa de la Luna, que lo contempló maravillada…

\- El Moon Stick ha vuelto…- La rubia sonrió suavemente -Pensé que se había perdido en el Polo Norte…-

\- Si cierta líder no fuera una inútil, habría podido invocarlo desde hace años- La rubia del Milenio de Plata cerró los ojos

\- ¡Oye!- Replicó Minako, ofendida -¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!-

\- Que al parecer no es demasiado…- Enio sonrió de lado con el comentario malicioso de Iris

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Aiko se acercó curiosa, mirando maravillada el cetro en las manos de su amiga

\- Es el cetro del Reino del Milenio de Plata- Aphrodite le respondió a su sucesora -Es el objeto que permite que el Cristal de Plata libere todo su poder-

\- Ah…- La Koukin suspiró -No entendí, pero está bien… ¿Algo así como Charlotte?-

\- No, Aiko-chan…- Usagi sonrió marcadamente -¡Charlotte es más genial!-

\- ¡Es cierto!- La amable chica asintió animada

\- ¿Cómo esa espada va a ser…?-

Un súbito y breve movimiento telúrico con seis repeticiones posteriores interrumpió la pregunta de la castaña del Siglo XXI, desconcertando a todas las Sailor Guardians, salvo a las princesas y a dos de las actuales Sailor Guardians…

\- Ya están aquí…- Shizuka se mostró visiblemente tensa -Seguramente sintieron la energía de esa cosa- Todas salvo Rei Hino, voltearon a verla luego de que señalara el Cristal de Plata

\- S-Son siete energías malignas sumamente poderosas… Cada una inclusive más que la de Neherenia…- Murmuró la sacerdotisa, tratando de controlar los temblores involuntarios que manifestaba

\- ¡Salgan, perdedoras!- Se escuchó un grito desde el exterior del templo -¡Ya quiero patearles el trasero como en el pasado!-

\- ¡Vengan, potrancas! ¡Salen o derribamos este granero!- Agregó otra voz femenina con un particular acento que Margaret definió para sí misma como campirano

\- ¡Traje pastel y toda clase de sorpresas!- Se oyeron varias explosiones en el lugar que cimbraron el inmueble de forma macabra -Eh… ¡Traje pastel!-

\- Um… ¿Podrían salir por favor?- Fue muy marcado el contraste de amabilidad con respecto a las primeras dos declaraciones hostiles -El lugar es muy bonito y no quiero destruirlo… Sólo venimos por ustedes-

\- Sabemos que están ahí, queridas… ¿Pueden darse prisa?- Setsuna se inquietó particularmente con esa declaración -En el Milenio de Plata eran más educadas…-

\- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que pelear frente a frente, Sunset? ¿Por qué no simplemente las quemamos dentro de esa construcción?- Esa declaración le erizó la piel a la mayoría de las chicas

\- ¡Salen en diez segundos o las incineramos dentro!- Replicó la últimas de las Siete Virtudes -¿Está bien así, Twilight? ¿O quieres que empiece a preparar el hechizo para quemar todo también?- Replicó con fastidio ante la queja -¿Qué más quiere la Princesa de la Amistad? ¿Quiere que le ceda el liderazgo?-

\- Eso me gustaría…-

\- ¡Era sarcasmo, Sparky!-

Usagi volteó a ver a sus amigas, quienes asintieron con la cabeza al tiempo que Hitomi terminara por reincorporarse.

\- Me encargaré de que les duela- Murmuró la Miyamoto azabache

\- Bien, es hora- La Miyamoto alba endureció el semblante

\- No debemos fallar- La pelirroja levantó el puño derecho cerca de su rostro

\- Daré lo mejor- La peliazul recién unida se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello

\- ¡Vamos chicas!- Exclamó la rubia -¡Moon Power, Make-up!-

\- ¡Jupiter Power, Make-up!-

\- ¡Venus Power, Make-up!-

\- ¡Mars Power, Make-up!-

\- ¡Mercury Power, Make-up!-

De inmediato las Sailor Guardians se transformaron para encarar a las recién llegadas enemigas. Salieron corriendo a la explanada del tiempo ante la mirada expectante de Kasumi mientras que Mamoru se transformaba en Tuxedo Mask.

\- ¡Nosotras también!- Ami, Rei y Makoto asintieron a las palabras de Minako

\- ¡Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!-

\- ¡Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!-

\- ¡Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!-

\- ¡Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!-

Las Inner Super Sailor Guardians rápidamente se dirigieron a alcanzar a sus compañeras para encarar a las más temibles enemigas, mientras las Outer se limitaban a verse entre sí.

\- ¡Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!-

\- ¡Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up!-

\- ¡Saturn Crystal Power, Make-up!-

\- ¡Pluto Crystal Power, Make-up!-

Rápidamente las Outer Super Sailor Guardians estuvieron listas para el combate y se dirigieron a alcanzar a sus compañeras…

\- Ocho, nueve…- En la palma derecha de Sunset Shimmer comenzaba a formarse una esfera de fuego, que se extinguió súbitamente al ver a Sailor Moon y a sus compañeras a sus costados salir del lugar -¡Ya era hora!- La líder de las Siete Virtudes se cruzó de brazos al ver a sus enemigas reunidas -Veamos… Son trece y el sujeto que escondido cree que no nos vamos a percatar que está ahí…- Tuxedo Mask salió detrás de una columna y volteó a ver Sunset de reojo -Eran más de doscientas Sailor Guardians… ¿Y son todas las que quedaron?-

\- En su defensa puedo decir que me comí las almas de caaaaaasi todas y por eso no pudieron renacer…- No hubo Sailor Guardian que no se horrorizara con las palabras de aquella enemiga rosada aparentemente animosa - ¡¿Qué?!- Miró a las Sailor Guardians como si ella fuera la ofendida -¡Todas sabían como el mejor Cupcake de la historia! ¡Ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo si pudieran!-

\- En fin… Dejemos el pasado, en el pasado…- Dijo la que claramente llevaba el liderazgo de las enemigas -Ésta es una nueva guerra y debemos presentarnos como se debe-

\- ¿Es en serio?- Replicó fastidiada la chica de cabello multicolor -¿Para qué?-

\- Tenías que preguntar…- Murmuró la chica de evidente elegancia cubriéndose la cara con la mano derecha

\- Ya la hiciste buena…- Farfulló de mala gana la chica de particular acento

\- Debemos presentarnos porque a diferencia de Theia, los demonios vamos de frente, así que deben saber quién va a enviarlas al otro mundo… ¡Es nuestro solemne deber!- Replicó la chica de cabello bicolor ante las diversas expresiones de sus amigas -Así que debemos hacerlo como lo ensayamos… ¿Están listas?- Algunas entusiasmadas, otras indiferentes y algunas que lo hacían más por obligación, se colocaron a los costados de Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity a la derecha, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash y Twilight Sparkle a la izquierda.

Las Sailors Guardians estaban a la expectativa y entonces, mientras las enemigas realizaban su formación, pudieron analizarlas a detalle…

\- Nosotras somos las Siete Virtudes, las más poderosas guerreras al servicio de su majestad Metalia…- Todas se cruzaron de brazos con expresiones serias -Y ahora conocerán a las últimas enemigas que tendrán…-

\- ¡La más genial, talentosa y dueña de la lealtad en las Siete Virtudes!- Aquella chica de cabello multicolor y tez celeste, vestida con una falda rosa bajo la cual usaba licra negra, con botas azules chaleco del mismo color bajo el que portaba camisa blanca con el símbolo de una nube de la que surgía una relámpago arcoíris lanzó un puñetazo al frente, luego dio un giro con una patada alta y termino mostrando sus palmas al frente unidas con los dedos en posición vertical -¡Rainbow Dash de la Humildad!-

\- Una chica que con honestidad quiere ver hechas puré de manzana a las Sailor Guardians…- La rubia de piel naranja tenue, que usaba botas vaqueras a las rodillas con tres manzanas grabadas en cada una, falda de mezclilla y camisa polo blanca con hombros verde, luciendo un sombrero Stenson, tomó con los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha el accesorio en su cabeza y posó su mano derecha en la cintura -Applejack Smith de la Castidad-

\- ¡Quien trae la risa de las divertidas fiestas de adiós a las Sailor Guardians!- Aquella chica de tez rosa claro y cabellera esponjosa rosa intenso, extendió sus brazos a los costados, mostrando su falda violeta con estampado de tres globos, botas azules, torero del mismo color bajo el cual usaba una playera blanca con un corazón al frente, para luego materializar muchos globos a su alrededor que se elevaron al aire -¡Pinkie Pie de la Templanza!-

\- Um… La chica que lleva amabilidad a nuestro grupo para acabar con las Sailor Guardians piadosamente…- La chica de cabellera rosada y lacia de tez amarillo claro, posó sus manos detrás de la espalda, dando una discreta media vuelta, mostrando sus botas verde a las rodillas, su falda del mismo tono y que usaba una playera blanca de tirantes que dejaba notar un generoso busto en comparación con las primeras en presentarse, le sonrió de forma amable a las chicas -Fluttershy Breeze de la Paciencia…-

\- La más elegante y glamorosa de las Siete Virtudes, que ofrece su generosidad para realizar nuestro deseo…- La bella chica de piel blanca adelantó su pierna derecha un paso, mostrando una de las botas moradas que usaba en ambas extremidades, combinando con su falda en un matiz ligeramente más claro, la cual tenía un estampado lateral de tres gemas, destacando una camisa de tono celeste y portando en su cabellera púrpura un pasador con el mismo arreglo de las tres gemas en su falda -Rarity Diamond de la Generosidad- Declaró con sonrisa suave y tono cantado

\- El cerebro que destroza estratégicamente al enemigo como si fuera magia…- La siguiente fue aquella chica de pelo morado oscuro, con un rayo levemente más claro y otro inmediato de tono magenta, que lucía zapatos cortos y utilizaba calcetas moradas debajo de las rodillas, con una camisa de vestir y conjunto de vestir con una corbata rosa, con una falda que mostraba un símbolo consistente en una estrella de seis picos con pequeñas estrellas blancas a su alrededor, que se mantuvo quieta, a diferencia del resto -Twilight Sparkle de la Diligencia…-

\- Y finalmente la líder de las Siete Virtudes…- La chica de cabello bicolor portaba unas botas negras arriba de los tobillos con tacón, jeans azules y lucía un vestido celeste de manga corta, sobre el que lucía una chamarra de cuero con las mangas arremangadas parcialmente, quien posó su mano derecha al frente con los dedos extendidos, para formar de golpe un puño con fuerza y expresión seria -¡Sunset Shimmer de la Caridad!-

\- ¡Nosotras somos las Siete Virtudes…!- Gritaron en perfecto coro

\- Gracias a mí queda genial- Declaró Rainbow una vez que terminaron, mirando altiva a sus amigas

\- Con un vestuario mejor quedaría excelente- Rarity se miraba las uñas desinteresadamente

\- ¡¿Qué importa qué nos vamos a poner?!- Replicó molesta Applejack -¡Se trata de intimidar, no de lucir bien! ¡¿Acaso no puedes entender el concepto?!- Su elegante amiga rodó los ojos con claro fastidio ante la recriminación

\- ¡Ya basta!-

Las Siete Virtudes voltearon a ver expectantes a la irritada Super Sailor Uranus, que respiraba agitada luego de su violento grito.

\- ¡No actúen como si ya hubieran ganado!- Exclamó con visible ira -¡Ni se atrevan a subestimarnos!-

\- Um… ¿Puedo empezar yo?- La tímida pelirrosa dio un paso al frente, con gesto inseguro, pero rodeada de una sutil aura oscura, mirando de reojo a sus amigas

\- Claro, Flutters…- Sunset sonrió de forma suave -Sólo trata de no matarla, ahora que son tan pocas, deben durarnos más-

\- L-Lo, lo intentaré…-

\- ¡Ya verás!- Super Sailor Uranus dio un paso adelante también, levantando su mano derecha para invocar su talismán, la Space Sword -¡Acabaré contigo!- Tomó firme su arma, apuntando con ella a su enemiga

\- ¿Cuándo Fluttershy la derrote puedo quedarme con esa adorable espada?- Rarity miraba encandilada la espada tipo cimitarra que sujetaba su enemiga

\- No veo por qué no…- Replicó Sunset Shimmer con expresión aburrida

\- Ahora que lo pienso, fuera de Sun, Earth, Minerva y Saturn, no peleamos con las Sailor Guardians de los Planetas…- La rubia de las Siete Virtudes adoptó un gesto pensativo mientras miraba inquisitiva a sus enemigas de igual manera que Twilight -Se ven más débiles para empezar…- Su amiga de cabellera morada asintió seria

\- ¡Eso es obvio!- Replicó Rainbow cruzándose de brazos mientras Pinkie se balanceaba en las puntas de sus pies y sus talones -Sólo servían para dar órdenes y asustarse de nosotras…-

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente!- Uranus se lanzó furibunda hacia Fluttershy, blandiendo su arma con ambas manos -¡Space Sword Blaster!-

A menos de un par de metros, la peliarena lanzó un tajo, del cual se liberaron varias ondas de energía con forma de media luna a una extraordinaria velocidad y precisión, que para sorpresa de las Sailor Guardians, la chica de cabellera rosa esquivó con elegantes movimientos que la hacían parecer danzar al ritmo de un vals antes que estar combatiendo…

Ya en el bosque, aquellas ondas de energía cortaron varios árboles, los cuales cayeron pesadamente al suelo, cimbrando ligeramente el lugar.

-¡Imposible…!- Exclamó la atónita Haruka

\- Eso sí que fue triste…- La pelirrosa de cabellera esponjosa se tomó un segundo para tomar aire -¡El ataque, más lento, del mundoooooo!-

\- Um… Creo que sigo yo- La chica extendió sus brazos a los costados mientras Uranus continuaba incrédula por la forma como su ataque había sido evitado -¡Shutterfly (Cerrar el vuelo)!-

Agitando sus extremidades al frente, de sus manos surgieron una enorme cantidad de mariposas brillantes de luz rosada, las cuales se abalanzaron hacia la Sailor del Viento con tal velocidad que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Aquella figuras luminosas la arrastraron varios metros detrás incluso de sus compañeras, que observaron incrédulas cómo Sailor Uranus caía pesadamente al suelo para hacer un surco de un par de metros con su cuerpo.

De inmediato Sailor Neptune se acercó corriendo a su amada para ver que estaba visiblemente lastimada puesto que esas mariposas de energía pura la atacaron de lleno, sin que pudiera siquiera defenderse. Su traje quedó visiblemente maltratado y por más que intentó, no pudo hacerla reaccionar…

Después de unos instantes, brilló fugazmente para regresar a ser Haruka Tenou. Seguía viva, pero para Sailor Uranus, ese combate había terminado.

Y las Outer así como las Inner quedaron sorprendidas con la facilidad con la que su fiera compañera había quedado fuera de combate…

\- ¡Es mía…!- La Space Sword giraba en el aire puesto que había salido volando al ser soltada por su dueña, siendo atrapada por la chica de piel blanca, que la contempló con malicioso deleite

\- Ni siquiera las Satellite Guardians eran tan débiles…- La líder de las Siete Virtudes observó despectivamente a su derrotada enemiga en el suelo -En serio eres patética, por eso tus amigas sólo son perdedoras como tú…-

\- ¡Ahora es mi turno!- Super Sailor Neptune se preparó para combatir -¡Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Uranus!- Dio un pasó al frente para declarar sus intensiones, provocando que la pelirrosa se cohibiera ligeramente -¡Acabaré contigo!-

\- ¿Te importa si le hago el relevo?- Rainbow Dash dio un paso al frente mientras ladeaba la cabeza suavemente con el fin de acomodarse el cuello, posándose delante de su compañera que se mostraba ligeramente intimidada por la hostilidad de Neptune -¡No dejaré que ninguna de esas perdedoras le hablé así a Fluttershy!-

\- ¿Realmente me harías caso si te dijera que sí?- Sunset y Rainbow se voltearon a ver de reojo fijamente, para luego sonreírse de forma altiva -Hazlo como si fuera yo misma…-

\- Bueno perdedora, creo que eres la hermana de Lorelei, porque te pareces horrores a ella…- La chica de cabello multicolor entrecerró la mirada con deleite, regresando su atención a las Sailor de las Profundidades -Espero que hayas sacado aunque sea veinte por ciento de su talento y pelees bien-

"¿Lorelei?" Michiru tomó firme su talismán para encarar a la confiada enemiga, recordando fugazmente a una mujer bastante parecida a ella, sólo que de rasgos más finos y con el cabello atado en una coleta alta -Se arrepentirán de haber sido liberadas…-

\- Yo te ayudaré, Neptune- Super Sailor Pluto dio un paso al frente para apoyar a su compañera

\- ¡Vaya, qué injusto!- Rainbow entrecerró la mirada -Para ustedes…- Una sonrisa alargada se dibujó en su cara

\- ¡¿Lista, Pluto?!- Michiru posó su talismán al frente

\- ¡Sí!- Replicó al instante la morena, tomando con firmeza su centro coronado por el Granate Orb

\- ¡Submarine Reflection (Reflejo Submarino)…!-

\- Dead… ¡Scream (Grito… ¡Mortal!)!-

El resplandor surgido del espejo que con el que Super Sailor Neptune apuntaba al frente así como la esfera de energía oscura surgido de la gema en el arma de Super Sailor Pluto se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la enemiga de piel celeste, que ante la sorpresa de las Sailor Guardians en retaguardia y la notoria incredulidad de las dos atacantes, Rainbow Dash disipó totalmente al agitar delante de ella su brazo derecho.

\- Esto está dejando de ser patético para volverse triste…- La chica de cabello multicolor adoptó una expresión aburrida -¿Es lo mejor que tienen?-

\- C-Cómo…- La Sailor de cabellera turquesa negaba incrédula

\- I-Imposible…- Setsuna simplemente se había quedado pasmada

\- Es mi turno creo… ¡Sonic Rainboom (Rainplosión Sónica)!-

Las Sailor en retaguardia observaron con creciente preocupación como la Virtud de la Humildad se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia sus compañeras mientras se rodeaba de energía multicolor y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar chocó de frente contra Pluto y Neptune, liberando un estallido resplandeciente como el arcoíris, el cual se expandió en todas direcciones mientras empujaba a las dos guerreras hacia el aire, para caer pesadamente contra el suelo segundos después, incluso cuarteándolo en el lugar del impacto mientras Rainbow Dash se detenía derrapando de lado con su pierna derecha estirada y la izquierda contraída, ligeramente encorvada.

\- ¡Oh, sí!- La enemiga de piel celeste se erguió de inmediato -Aún tengo la magia… ¡Oye, Applejack!

\- ¿Hm?- La aludida volteó a ver a su compañera

\- ¡Con éstas desempatamos!- Replicó Rainbow con expresión triunfal -¡Llevo 52 y sigues en 50!-

\- Haciendo trampa, cualquiera- Replicó seria la rubia

\- ¡Yo no hago trampa!- Contestó la chica multicolor, molesta

\- ¡Claro que sí!- Contestó irritada la chica pecosa -¡Enfrentar a éstas debiluchas ni siquiera debería de contar!-

\- ¡Aprende a perder, Apple! ¡Aunque sean unas inútiles, son las princesas de sus planetas!-

Mientras la Humildad y la Castidad se ponían a discutir sobre quién tenía en su haber a más Sailor Guardians derrotadas desde la Guerra Antigua, Saturn, las Inner y las nuevas Sailor miraban con distinto niveles de sorpresa y temor creciente cómo tres de las Guardianas Exteriores habían sido vencidas con absurda facilidad. Voltearon a verlas cuando las dos víctimas de Rainbow Dash brillaron fugazmente para revelar a Michiru Kaiou y Setsuna Meiou totalmente inconscientes, tendidas en el suelo sin reaccionar…

"¡Son poderosas!" Usagi trataba de controlarse para darle confianza a sus amigas y a sus compañeras "Tengo que tener cuidado… ¡O dolerá mucho…!"

"En verdad… Son muy fuertes…" Super Sailor Venus trataba de mostrarse serena, a pesar de la impresión de ver a sus superiores derrotadas así y luego discutir a esas dos como si sólo fuera un juego

"Están conscientes de la diferencia entre ellas y nosotras…" Aiko observaba detenidamente a las otras cinco virtudes tratando de detener la naciente riña "Por eso no están para nada preocupadas…"

"N-No quería creerlo" Super Sailor Jupiter endureció la mirada al tiempo que apretaba los dientes con fuerza "Realmente son enemigas terribles…"

"Las Siete Virtudes…" Shizuka cerró los ojos para profundizar en sus pensamientos "No creo que estén cerca de su verdadera capacidad, a pesar de que los ataques de esas tres no fueron cualquier cosa…"

"Realmente sus auras malignas son intensas y poderosas…" Super Sailor Mars podía ver que bajo la apariencia casi ordinaria de esas enemigas, se escondían seres oscuros realmente aterradores

"Por eso nos advirtieron que no debían despertar" Mei endureció la mirada "Y esas Sailor Guardians fueron terriblemente imprudentes como para pelear así, subestimando la amenaza…"

"Todos sus datos se salen de los parámetros…" Super Sailor Mercury realizaba un frenético análisis con ayuda de su micropocesador de mano "Esta batalla es como enfrentar a todos nuestros anteriores enemigos al mismo tiempo…"

"Es justo como en el pasado…" Hitomi cerró los ojos con frustración evidente "¡Para ellas es como si sólo jugaran con nosotras! Y ahora no están Soara-sama, Nike-sama, Gaia-sama o por lo menos Hyppeia…"

Hitomi era la reencarnación de la Princesa Lete de Ariel, una de las Lunas de Urano. Ella sí había combatido contra las Siete Virtudes y había sido de las primeras víctimas de la guerra, además de que luego de la revelación de esa desconcertantemente sonriente Pinkie Pie, al parecer había sido de las privilegiadas que al estar su alma libre luego de su muerte tuvo la oportunidad de reencarnar e incluso ascender hasta ser elegida como Sailor Mercury…

Aunque, no recordaba que ninguna de ellas fuera quien le arrebatara la vida en aquella lejana época. Entonces…

¿Quién la había asesinado en su vida como Lete?

\- ¡Sólo hay una manera de detenerlas…!- Replicó decida la Sailor de la Destrucción, llamando la atención de sus poderosas enemigas al punto que Applejack y Rainbow dejaron de reñir para voltear

\- ¡Espera, Saturn!- Sailor Moon se acercó a la Sailor del Silencio, que levantó su siniestra alabarda con su mano derecha -¡Si lo haces, tú…!- Ahogó las palabras que iba a decir, sujetando el brazo derecho de la oscura Sailor -¡Yo las venceré con el Cristal de Plata! ¡No es necesario que te sacrifiques!- Agregó, visiblemente angustiada

\- Princesa…- Replicó la aparentemente frágil Sailor, con una inesperada firmeza mientras se vio rodeada de una sombría aura púrpura ardiente -Me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior…- Replicó suavemente sin apartar su fiera mirada de las Siete Virtudes que a su vez, la observaban fijamente -Personalmente, creí que eso la ayudaría, pero al parecer estaba equivocada y sólo necesitaba un poco más de comprensión y apoyo para mejorar como persona...- Sonrió tristemente -Discúlpeme… Ojalá, pudiera compensarla por haberla lastimado ese día… Pero ya no podrá ser- Declaró ante la incredulidad de las demás Guardians, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas traicioneras

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer?- Murmuró Sailor Venus, confundida

\- Al parecer va a sacrificarse… Se dice que Sailor Saturn tiene el poder de autodestruirse para acabar con cualquier enemigo…- Replicó Sailor Júpiter, expectante

\- Entonces ella va a…- Murmuró sorprendida Sailor Mars

\- ¡No tienes que hacerlo, Saturn!- Sailor Moon encaró visiblemente angustiada a la chica, sintiéndose peor al recibir las disculpas que había anhelado recibir tiempo atrás

\- Tiene que ser así… Aléjese, Princesa, puede salir lastimada- El aura ardiente separó a la rubia de la azabache, enviándola violentamente al suelo -La Sailor de la Destrucción tiene la capacidad de destruir un planeta entero… Pero…-

\- Al usarlo tampoco sobrevivirá…- Twilight Sparkle sonrió suavemente, desconcertado a las Super Sailors y a Sailor Moon -Si usas eso contra nosotras, créeme que te arrepentirás…-

\- El miedo ante la muerte habla por ti…- Replicó la Sailor de la Destrucción, adoptando una expresión sombría, digna de la Enviada del Silencio -Pero pronto sólo se podrá escuchar de ustedes el silencio- El aura que la rodeaba se convirtió en un pilar de luz que se elevó incluso hasta la nubes, siendo visible por toda la ciudad e incluso ennegreciendo el cielo

\- Que quede claro, Sparky te lo advirtió- Sunset Shimmer se dibujó un círculo imaginario con su índice derecho a la altura del pecho -Dispara cuando quieras…- Sus amigas sonrieron maliciosamente, apoyando en silencio la idea -Eso claro, si te atreves- Las palabras burlescas de Sunset Shimmer enfurecieron a la Sailor de la Destrucción

\- ¡Desaparezcan entre la oscuridad para darle luz y esperanza al mundo!- Tomó con ambas manos su terrible arma, lista para lanzar el mortal ataque -¡Death Reborn Revolution (Revolución de Muerte y Renacimiento)…!-

Por mero instinto, Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako cerraron los ojos y se cubrieron los rostro con los brazos ante la inminente liberación del poder destructivo del silencio una vez que Super Sailor Saturn descendiera su mortal arma en dirección a sus enemigas, liberando el poder oscuro que reunió con el fin de acabar con esas temibles adversarias…

\- ¡No, Hotaru!- Exclamó desde el suelo la Guardiana de la Luna

\- ¡Detrás de mí, ahora!- Sailor Venus tomó a Charlotte y luego de blandirla con su mano izquierda, la clavó en el suelo sin soltarla, posando su mano derecha al frente -¡Venus Metal Coat (Manto de Metal de Venus)!- Jupiter, Mars y Mercury se cubrieron tras la defensa invisible en forma de esfera surgida alrededor de Aiko

"Adiós… Chibiusa-chan…"

La luz oscura descendió sobre las Siete Virtudes violentamente, sin darles oportunidad de huir aunque lo hubieran intentado…

Hotaru Tomoe cerró los ojos, sabiendo que era su final y cuando la energía oscura del Death Reborn Revolution concluyera con su labor, no quedaría nada de ella ni de sus enemigas y el mundo tendría esperanza de nuevo. Posiblemente por eso su Mamá Setsuna no le había respondido la pregunta que había hecho, seguramente esa era su labor para salvaguardar el futuro.

No habría futuro para ella, puesto que no había Super Sailor Moon para salvarla en el último momento…

"La oscuridad me envuelve, pierdo poco a poco la sensación en mi cuerpo… Seguramente, así se siente morir…"

\- ¡Yomi! ¡Ésta energía es realmente, deliciosa…!-

\- ¡Imposible…!-

Hotaru abrió los ojos violentamente, para darse cuenta de que su supuesto ataque de destrucción masiva sólo había generado una corriente de viento y parecía menguar sin producir ningún efecto adverso en el Templo Hikawa…

Sin creerlo, Super Sailor Saturn sólo podía mirar incrédula cómo la energía de su ataque se iba diluyendo mientras revelaba a las Siete Virtudes sin sufrir ni siquiera un rasguño y peor aún, la energía del Death Reborn Revolution incluso parecía cubrirlas y aumentar su ya de por sí, enorme poder oscuro. La azabache simplemente se quedó descolocada al darse cuenta de que lejos de haber terminado con aquella espeluznante amenaza, su intento parecía haberlas fortalecido…

Tal era su desconcierto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo perdió su voluntad de luchar y dejó caer el Silent Glaive al suelo, el cual produjo un desagradable estruendo.

\- Pobre y patética Sailor Saturn…- Sunset Shimmer contenía las ganas de reírse a carcajadas ante la cabizbaja Sailor Guardian, que simplemente no podía creer que el ataque con el que podía destruir un planeta entero, fuera inútil contra sus enemigas -¿Quieres vencernos con eso? ¡Por favor! No tienes ni la menor idea de dónde provienen tus poderes oscuros- Sonrió con siniestro regocijo

\- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?- La rubia demonio sonrió con malicia -El poder de la destrucción se lo dimos nosotras a tu sangre…- Hotaru sólo pudo levantar la mirada para enfocar sus orbes amatista en Applejack Smith

\- ¿No lo sabías? ¿En serio?- La burla de la chica bicolor era incluso dolorosa -Oh, lo olvidaba… Modificamos sus memorias por efecto de la maldición-

\- ¿M-Maldición?- Murmuró la atónita Sailor Saturn

\- Uno de mis mejores trabajos sin duda- Twilight Sparkle posó sus manos en la cintura, mientras entrecerraba la mirada, deleitándose en la rota Hotaru -Merle de Saturno era tan optimista que molestaba horrores porque era capaz de consolar a las Sailor Guardians y darles esperanza sin importar qué tanto llegáramos a derrotarlas y humillarlas-

\- Era demasiaaaaaaado optimista, hasta para mí- Pinkie se asomó sobre el hombro derecho de la chica de tez violeta

\- ¿Y qué mejor que convertir a la fuente de vida y creación de las Sailor Guardians en el símbolo de la muerte y destrucción? Ver cómo las Sailor que recibieron su luz, calor y consuelo terminaban por rehuirle como la peste luego de mi trabajo, fue una delicia…- La segunda al mando de las Siete Virtudes miraba extasiada la incredulidad de Hotaru

\- Debieron haberla visto…- Rainbow Dash dio un paso al frente -'Yo tengo el ineludible deber de dar mi vida por el Milenio de Plata'- Su actuación era desconcertantemente solemne, como si realmente estuviera encarnando a una Sailor Guardian de destino aciago lista para sacrificarse en pos de un bien mayor -'Y una vida de desdicha no es nada comparado con eso…' Pfff… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- Las silenciosas lágrimas escurrían libres por la cara de Super Sailor Saturn mientras la chica de cabello multicolor literalmente se retorcía de risa en el suelo -¡Debieron ver su cara cada vez que decía ese tipo de cosas! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

\- Pero la cosa ha cambiado y ahora necesitamos que nos regreses eso que le 'prestamos' a tu madre, que luego te 'heredó' y que nos perteneció siempre…- A Hotaru se le erizó la piel y dio una paso hacia atrás al ver la macabra expresión en el rostro de Sunset Shimmer -¿Me ayudas, Sparky?-

\- No quisiera arruinar mi obra, pero en fin…- Twilight chocó sus manos delante de su rostro, dejándolas unidas -Saturn Curse Seal: Release… (Sello Maldito de Saturno: Liberación)…- Declaró para luego extender sus palmas hacia la inmóvil y estupefacta chica

\- N-No… ¡No puedo!- Finalmente, Super Sailor Saturn pudo reaccionar, quedando inmóvil por lo que fuera que Twilight Sparkle de la Diligencia le estuviera haciendo -¡No puedo moverme…!- Entonces fue que Hotaru Tomoe se derrumbó por completo al ver cómo su energía oscura la rodeada contra su voluntad -¡Por favor, ayúdenme!- Sollozó a todo pulmón

\- ¿No que sólo había una forma de detenernos?- Rarity sonrió sutilmente al ver cómo su enemiga finalmente se rompía como la niña que todavía era -Pfff, no seas boba, nena… A las Siete Virtudes nos tuvieron que encerrar porque no había manera de vencernos…-

\- Um… Y ahora que escapamos del Trinity Planetary Seal, no podrán volver a usarlo contra nosotras, porque ahora podemos contrarrestarlo…- Agregó la tímida Fluttershy, -Su última esperanza se ha perdido…-

\- ¡Auxilio!- Gritaba Hotaru Tomoe, ahogada en su desesperación, ante la incredulidad de las Super Sailors y la cautela de las Nuevas Inner -¡Por favor…!-

\- Nadie puede ayudarte ahora…- Twilight entrecerró la mirada -Pero no es tan malo, pronto serás libre de la maldición y tendrás a disposición tus inútiles poderes de tierra…-

\- Yo me encargaré- Sailor Moon se posó al frente, sosteniendo el Moon Stick con ambas manos, hacia Twilight, lista para atacarla -¡Yo me encargaré de proteger a todos!-

Las Siete Virtudes se quedaron sorprendidas por un momento, al ver cómo de la gema surgía un intenso resplandor al tiempo que el traje de Sailor pasaba a convertirse en el vestido de princesa mientras la luna creciente ocupaba el lugar de la tiara en la frente de Usagi Tsukino…

\- ¡Pelearé por mis seres queridos!- El Cristal de Plata comenzó a resplandecer de una forma deslumbrante, provocando que las Siete Virtudes tuvieran que cubrirse para no quedar totalmente enceguecidas por la luz -¡No me voy a rendir!-

\- Su energía está creciendo exponencialmente…- Murmuró ligeramente sorprendida Sparky

\- Usako…-

De inmediato Tuxedo Mask dio un salto espectacular hacia el frente, para caer acuclillado detrás de su amada. Entonces se levantó y cerró los ojos al tiempo que su esmoquin negro se transformaba en su ropa real del Príncipe Endymion. De inmediato abrazó protectoramente a la rubia a la altura de la cintura y un aura dorada comenzó a rodearlo.

\- Mamo-chan…- La resolución de la Princesa de la Luna se fue hasta las nubes -¡Juntos lo lograremos!-

\- ¡Lo haremos juntas, Sailor Moon!- Sailor Mars abandonó la protección de Sailor Venus y se posó a la derecha de su amiga

\- ¡Mars!- Las dos se voltearon a ver para sonreírse por un instante y de inmediato enfocar fieramente a sus enemigas

\- ¡No lo harán sin mí!- Venus despejó su barrera y se colocó rápidamente a la derecha de la nuevamente rubia tras adoptar su vestido de princesa

\- ¡Venus!- Las dos Sailor pasaron sus brazos, Aiko el derecho y Mei el izquierdo tras el cuello de Usagi, para unirse

\- No me agradas, menos que antes, Venus…- La pelirrosa volteó a ver a su costado, donde Jupiter se colocaba para posar su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su hermana

\- Jupiter…- Murmuró la Koukin sorprendida, para luego sonreír animada

\- Yo también ayudaré…- Hitomi replicó la acción de Shizuka con su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de la pelimorada

\- ¡Mercury!- Exclamó la sorprendida Mei, para luego mostrar toda su dentadura en una desafiante sonrisa y enfocarse en sus enemigas

\- ¡Unidas…!- Exclamó decidida la princesa

\- ¡Venus Power (Por el poder de Venus)…!-

\- ¡Mars Power (Por el poder de Marte)…!-

\- ¡Jupiter Power (Por el poder de Júpiter)…!-

\- ¡Mercury Power (Por el poder de Mercurio)…!-

\- ¡Moon Prism Power (Por el poder del Prisma Lunar)…!-

Twilight Sparkle, sin abandonar la posición en la que tenía atrapada a Super Sailor Saturn, observó incrédula cómo el torrente de luz brillante surgía imponente del Cristal de Plata y se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

"¡Es un ataque peligroso…!" La chica de cabello morado con mecha matizada comenzó a negar incrédula, visiblemente nerviosa -¡No, no, no, no, no….!-

El resto de las Siete Virtudes, miraban el poderoso ataque que ciertamente no sería problema si estuvieran a plenitud de poder, pero en su estado incompleto…

\- Van a lograrlo…- Murmuró Ami

\- ¡Así se hace!- Exclamó triunfal Rei

\- ¡Las tenemos!- Makoto sonrió emocionadas

\- Bien hecho, Usagi…- Minako suavizó su expresión

\- Lamento que tuviera que ser así… Princesa-

En ese momento, Usagi, Mamoru, Shizuka, Aiko, Mei y Hitomi se dieron cuenta de que el ataque en el que unían sus sentimientos y sus deseos por un mejor porvenir luego de vencer a esas intimidantes adversarias estaba siendo contenido delante de Twilight Sparkle por la palma derecha de Sunset Shimmer, quien estaba rodeada por una aura ardiente de intenso color carmesí y extendía su brazo derecho hacia el frente…

\- N-No…- Murmuró la rubia, incrédula -E-Es… Es… Es imposible- Su optimismo había dado paso a una desesperación profunda, puesto que su último recurso estaba siendo detenido con esa absurda facilidad

\- ¡Claro que es posible!- Rainbow Dash sonrió cruzándose de brazos -Sunset es la Princesa de los Demonios después de todo-

\- ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!- Replicó entre temerosa e iracunda Sparky -¡Eso fue peligroso!-

\- Si tienes quejas, puedo quitarme ahora y dejarte recibirlo…- La expresión fría de Sunset Shimmer calló en seco a Twilight Sparkle

\- E-Eh… ¡Gracias por la valiosa y totalmente puntual ayuda!- Replicó la chica nerviosamente, mientras retomaba su asunto con la horrorizada Sailor Saturn

"Pu-Pudo… ¡Pudo detener el poder del Cristal de Plata ella sola!" Nuevamente, gruesas lágrimas de desesperación recorrían sus mejillas y cerró sus orbes amatista, abrumada por la desesperanza a flor de piel

\- Terminemos con esto…- La chica de cabello bicolor echó ligeramente su brazo derecho hacia atrás.

Entonces Sunset Shimmer empujó de golpe su extremidad al frente, regresando toda aquella energía luminosa directamente hacia sus enemigas, de forma tan súbita y violenta que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, recibiéndola de lleno y siendo empujadas por el flujo deslumbrante ante la impotencia total de Sailor Saturn, siendo tal la fuerza que las Inner Super Sailor Guardians, así como las vencidas Outer recibieron el impacto y salieron proyectadas hacia las escalinatas de la entrada al templo, estrellándose violentamente en el concreto, al punto de quedar levemente incrustadas…

Todas las Sailor y el Príncipe de la Tierra se notaban visiblemente lastimados y se encontraban al borde de la inconsciencia.

\- Así que este es el legendario y temido Cristal de Plata…- El Moon Stick con todo y Cristal de Plata rodó por el suelo hasta estrellarse con la punta de la bota izquierda de Sunset Shimmer -¿Ésta era su última esperanza? Qué pena…-

"¡Esto es una pesadilla!" Sollozó la impotente Hotaru, ante la expresión triunfal de las Siete Virtudes, al tiempo que la líder del enemigo levantó el objeto, mirándolo con indiferencia…

…

**Notas**

Bien, la cosa se va a poner fea para las Sailor Guardians, porque realmente quiero plasmar a las Humane 7 como auténticas villanas Hijas de P…

Muestro el futuro original del que proviene Chibiusa y cómo se dieron las cosas, que como se está viendo, es imposible que se dé tal cual, además de que faltan muchas cosas por revelar en la línea actual del tiempo. También la separación entre Usagi y la Neo Reina como personas distintas, como en el capítulo en el que Chibiusa vuelve al Siglo XX con una carta de la Neo Reina en mano en la que claramente trata a Usagi como una persona diferente a ella, pero necesaria para su propia existencia.

Hablando de revelaciones, el asunto de Sailor Saturn lo manejo así por varias cosas que iré mostrando a lo largo de la historia y la referencia a sus poderes de tierra es por el hecho de que los poderes de las Inner están basados en las Cinco Estrellas Elementales (Los Planetas) de la mitología china, que usan los Cinco Elementos Chinos, adoptadas por la cultura japonesa y que son los nombres japoneses de los planetas:

\- Suisei (Estrella de Agua) es Mercurio

\- Kaisei (Estrella de Fuego) es Marte

\- Kinsei (Estrella de Metal) es Venus

\- Mokusei (Estrella de Madera) es Júpiter

Y el grupo lo completa Dosei (Estrella de Tierra) que es Saturno. El Sol, la Luna (tomados como planetas en este contexto), los planetas exteriores y para el fic, el hipotético Minerva, no están vinculados de ésta forma.

Naoko Takeuchi aquí tuvo una doble confusión o simplemente lo quiso hacer así, puesto que le asigno el papel de Sailor de la Destrucción a Sailor Saturn y a Sailor Pluto como la Sailor del Tiempo, cruzando a los dioses romanos Plutón (El Rey del Inframundo) y a Saturno (Crono en el mito griego, Rey de los Titanes, a su vez confundido con Chronos, el Tiempo) para esos roles.

Hitomi era la princesa de un satélite ajeno al planeta que porta, dado que Mercurio no tiene satélites naturales y el traje que porta una Sailor Guardian está ligado a su fecha de nacimiento en el fic, por ejemplo Usagi al ser del 30 de Junio es del signo Cáncer y la Luna es la regente del signo zodiacal del cangrejo, algo así como el sistema de Saint Seiya para elegir a los portadores de las Armaduras Doradas, que sólo pueden ser usadas sin que sean préstamos momentáneos, por los Caballeros del respectivo signo de la armadura.

Sobre las Siete Virtudes, quiero conservar en lo posible su esencia original de Equestria Girls plasmado su forma de ser lo más fidedigna a su canon y también parafraseando sus formas de expresarse en los diversos medios, aunque con los inevitables matices necesarios para el fic.

Es todo por ahora.


	9. 7 Nunca rendirse

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

**nadaoriginal:** Esa es la idea, que mediante la burla, el menosprecio y sobre todo, la diferencia de niveles tan grande, sea evidente que ni siquiera se toman en serio a las Sailor Guardians, dado que en el pasado era una auténtica guerra y ahora, pues 'sólo' son trece. Pues bien, la cuesta para escalar ésta escarpada es casi imposible de conquistar, casi…

**UltronFatalis:** Yo tenía en mente usar las virtudes convencionales, puesto que a mediano y largo plazo también estarán involucrados los elementos de la armonía; al final son parte inherente a las Equestria Girls, si bien también les manejo elementos puramente de sus contrapartes pony. Curiosamente, he estado jugando Bayonetta en espera de la tercera entrega. El Armor será un elemento realmente importante, pero para ello se necesita que realmente se sienta esa impotencia en las Sailor Guardians para enfrentar a tan temibles enemigas.

**sakura9920:** Gracias, aquí seguiremos.

**Starligt:** Gracias. Pues bien, pienso manejar una historia compleja y algo alejada de los fics convencionales de Sailor Moon y ciertamente uno de los pilares será la amistad de Usagi con Aiko, Mei, Kasumi y eventualmente Shizuka. Las princesas del pasado depositaron su confianza en las nuevas chicas al ver que aceptaban a Sere tal cual era, dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que es como persona a pesar de sus defectos. Luna y Artemis ya están fuera prácticamente y tanto Sol como Apolo tendrán que hacerlo mejor. Sobre el cambio de las Inner, más que cambio, es una especie de relevo puesto que Rei y las demás como tal seguirán apareciendo, pero el relevo es más en cuanto a protagonismo y no creo agregar más Outers.

Es pues, momento de…

…

**Capítulo 7: Nunca rendirse**

…

\- ¡Qué hermosa es!- Rarity se acercó a contemplar la gema que sostenía su líder, una vez que la retiró del Moon Stick y dejó caer el cetro al suelo

\- Ésta gema fue pulida y creada el día que Theia lanzó su ataque…- Sunset Shimmer adoptó una expresión solemne.

Salvo la chica interesada en el objeto, las demás se mostraron impactadas y con diversas expresiones en sus caras…

Fluttershy ahogó una expresión de tristeza y apenas pudo contener las lágrimas que amenazaban escapar por sus ojos, Pinkie Pie se mostró desconcertantemente seria, cerrando los ojos con pesar, Applejack reprimió la ira que amenazaba con escapar de su interior mientras se mordía el labio inferior y Rainbow Dash apretó los dientes visiblemente furiosa, tensando sus puños notoriamente.

Hotaru se mostró descolocada con el gesto frío de Twilight Sparkle, quien se limitó a verla con la mirada entrecerrada y sus ojos revelando una ira profunda que la dejó muda de la intensidad demostrada…

\- Sabes que no nos gusta recordar eso…- Sparky volteó a ver de reojo a su líder, quien se limitó a orientar su mirada hacia el cielo por un breve momento, para luego enfocarse en sus debilitadas enemigas que apenas podían mantenerse conscientes

\- Lo sé…- Replicó fría la chica de cabello bicolor -Antes que nada…- Posó el tacón de su bota derecha sobre el Moon Stick y comenzó a presionar, destrozando el objeto luego de unos segundos de resistencia -Vamos a dejar a las Sailor Guardians sumergidas en la mayor desesperación posible…- Restregó su calzado en los restos del cetro de la realeza -Ya no le des tantas vueltas, termina con eso- Regresó brevemente su atención a la segunda al mando

\- Bien…-

\- ¡Gaaaaaahhhh!-

Fue algo escalofriante y terrible para la Sailor Maldita…

Hotaru lanzó un sollozo con toda su fuerza al aire, mientras su inmóvil cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse hacia atrás de forma que su espalda en cualquier momento podría romperse y se elevaba al cielo en medio de aquella energía oscura. Con los ojos en blanco, su energía oscura comenzó a matizarse con los siete colores del arcoíris.

\- Ahora te libero de la maldición en la sangre de tu ascendencia, liberando también las memorias verdaderas que le fueron robadas a tu madre y a tu gente…- Recitó Twilight Sparkle con un eco siniestro mientras su energía oscura se tornaba de un tono violeta…

Del cuerpo de Sailor Saturn surgió una corriente de luz matizada con los colores del arcoíris de forma similar a la forma como Rainbow Dash había atacado a Neptune y a Pluto.

Luna, Artemis, Apolo y Sol se encontraban escondidos tras una de las puertas deslizables de madera, mirando los acontecimientos. Las Siete Virtudes eran poderosas en verdad y ni siquiera el Cristal de Plata o el poder de la destrucción de Sailor Saturn pudieron enfrentarlas. Entonces notaron aquella onda de luz arcoíris que desintegró el Silent Glaive de la Sailor de la Destrucción, se dieron cuenta de que avanzaba en todas direcciones y sabiendo que no había manera de esquivarla, se resignaron a recibirla…

Pero no les había causado daño alguno.

La onda había pasado sin que apenas pudieran sentirla, dejándolos visiblemente desconcertados. Se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros en busca de respuestas, pero simplemente no entendían lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos sintieron cómo una especie de niebla se despejaba de sus mentes y los recuerdos de la melancólica Princesa Merle, aquella jovencita sombría que crecía sola y aislada para que llegado el momento diera su vida por el reino, se caían a pedazos para mostrar a una princesa deseosa de ayudar y con una calidez envidiable, confortable como un día en una fresca pradera mirando el pasar de las nubes sin ninguna otra preocupación.

Realmente, era la corriente de vida que impulsaba a las Satellite Guardians a no rendirse y seguir luchando contra las Siete Virtudes a pesar de la desventaja tan abismal que existía, para luego recordar cómo la princesa fue emboscada por las siete y se le dio por muerta hasta que volvió bajo ese manto oscuro y ese nombre falso de Sailor de la Destrucción, con su alma rota y voluntad de ayudar sustituida por una sombría convicción de dar la vida contra el enemigo cuando fuera necesario y todas las Sailor Guardians lo aceptaban sin jamás haber recordado a esa chica amable, cariñosa y deseosa de ayudar, sino que por el contrario, alejaron a esa Sailor rodeada de destrucción y muerte por el aura sombría que la rodeaba, inventando toda clase de rumores e historias sobre su tétrico y oscuro poder…

Después de todo, así había sido siempre… ¿No?

\- Dios mío…- Murmuró horrorizada Luna -La Princesa Merle…-

\- ¡Sailor Saturn…!- Exclamó el felino albo al ver cómo la aludida caía al suelo en seco, con la mirada entreabierta y apenas respirando.

Pero el hecho más destacado fue que la pelinegra brilló fugazmente para volverse un poco mayor, reflejando los catorce años que tendría de no haberse suscitado el asunto del Colegio Mugen y no hubiera tenido que dar la vida para detener la invasión de Pharaoh 90, lo que derivó en su posterior renacimiento.

No quedaba nada de la oscura Sailor de la Destrucción en esa vulnerable chica, mientras que por el contrario, cada una de las Siete Virtudes brillaba con una intensa luz que reflejaba cada uno de los Siete Colores del Arcoíris: Rojo para Sunset, Naranja para Applejack, Amarillo para Fluttershy, Verde para Rarity, Cian para Pinkie, Azul para Rainbow y finalmente, Violeta para Twilight…

\- Así está mejor- La chica de cabello multicolor sonrió triunfal al sentir cómo recuperaba un poco más de su energía, aunque todavía lejos de su poder original -¡Pronto podremos alcanzar de nuevo el Rainbow Power!-

\- ¿Y para qué lo necesitaríamos?- Replicó Applejack, cruzándose de brazos con la mirada entrecerrada -Todas estas potrancas no son rivales para una de nosotras ni todas juntas…-

\- Es cierto…- Murmuró Fluttershy -Aunque eso podría…-

\- ¿Saben? Deberíamos conquistar toda ésta nueva civilización- Rarity miró de reojo hacia la enorme ciudad que se extendía al pie de la colina sobre la que se erigía el Templo Hikawa, la cual se notaba infinitamente más desarrollada que la Tierra del pasado en la que habían peleado milenios atrás -Se ve que ya no son sólo pequeñas aldeas y hay tanto por descubrir…-

\- Fue muy buena idea usar parte de nuestra deliciosa energía para maldecir a Sailor Saturn, porque ahora estamos un poquito más cerca de nuestro verdadero poder… ¡E incluso podríamos ir por la Ambrosía y ser las mejores amigas del mundo para siempre!- La voz de Pinkie Pie sonó melodiosa, casi como si cantara

\- ¿Crees que sea posible?- Twilight volteó a ver a su líder

\- ¿Vencer a las Divine Guardians?- Sparky asintió a la pregunta de Sunset -El nivel no lo tuvimos ni estando al máximo, pero nunca importó puesto que esas Guardians no intervienen en nada fuera de la Ambrosía…- Se mostró pensativa -Tal vez en el futuro…-

\- ¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Si yo no estoy, no se puede vencer al enemigo!-

Una sombra se proyectó sobre las Siete Virtudes, que voltearon con diversos grados de interés hacia la cima de la escalinata del templo: la Caridad y la Diligencia se mostraron intrigadas de inmediato por la intrusa, mientras que la Templanza observaba sonriente e ingenua, al tiempo que la Paciencia se mostraba ligeramente asustada y la Humildad se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo altiva. Por otra parte, la Castidad se limitó inexpresiva a alzar la ceja derecha y finalmente, la Generosidad se miraba las uñas con semblante de aburrimiento, ignorando olímpicamente a la recién llegada…

"E-Esa voz…" Pensó la casi inconsciente Saturn, incapaz de moverse

\- ¡Soy una aprendiz de Sailor Guardian que lucha por el amor y la justicia!- La chica de uniforme rosado se reveló ante las Siete Virtudes, dándoles la espalda -¡Soy Sailor Chibi Moon! Y las castigaré…- Agregó mientras se orientaba hacia el enemigo -¡En el nombre de la Luna del Futuro!-

Sorpresa e incredulidad mezcladas con pena ajena se manifestaron en el rostro de Sunset Shimmer, mientras una gota de sudor recorría la sien de Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie se meció sobre sus pies y talones, sonriente ante el uniforme de la chica por el color predominante rosa y Fluttershy Breeze se cubría la boca para ocultar una risita naciente. Rarity Diamond simplemente volteó a verse las uñas de la otra mano y finalmente Applejack Smith se cubría el rostro ligeramente con su stenson ante la compasiva vergüenza que sintió por aquella chiquilla…

\- No puedes hablar en serio…- Rainbow Dash temblaba visiblemente, pero no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo, la señaló descaradamente y nuevamente se dejó caer al suelo retorciéndose de risa -¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡La Luna del Futuro…! ¡Y ella nos va a vencer! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Llegaba al grado incluso de patalear

\- ¡Ya verán, villanas!- Replicó notoriamente ofendida la pelirrosa -¡Por favor, Pegaso!- La Sailor se acuclilló en el suelo mientras juntaba sus manos en pose de oración -¡Protege los sueños de todos…! ¡Sweet Bell (Dulce Campana)!-

Entre las manos de la jovencita apareció una campaña con mango en forma de corazón, la cual tomó Sailor Chibi Moon y tras dar una vuelta sobre su eje, levantó la campana y tras agitarla suavemente, sonó un campanario intenso, al tiempo que en el cielo se manifestaba la aurora y luego una esfera de luz apareció en el aire, resplandeciendo y aumentando de tamaño en un instante, apareciendo en el resplandor una hermoso Pegaso blanco con una gema dorada coronando su cabeza…

\- ¡Poni desbocado, listo para ser arreado…!-

Sailor Chibi Moon creía que su gran amigo iba a ayudarla a ella y a sus amigas en ésta nueva batalla, así como lo hizo en el pasado. Su corazón latía emocionado porque ayudaría a sus queridas amigas del pasado y a sus futuros padres…

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

Por eso quedó boquiabierta cuando aquella enemiga rubia le lanzó una cuerda a su querido Elliot y lo atrapó del cuello, sujetándolo con una firmeza extraordinaria. El Pegaso trató de forcejear, pero era claro que aquella enemiga ni siquiera parecía esforzarse para retener al ser alado, que poco a poco comenzó a bajar, luchando en vano por permanecer en el aire mientras relinchaba desesperado.

\- ¡Quieto poni!- Applejack sonreía maliciosa mientras acercaba al Pegaso hacia ella jalando firme de su cuerda, a pesar de los movimientos caóticos de Elliot para intentar escapar

\- ¡Déjalo!- Sailor Chibi Moon corrió de inmediato hacia su amigo que ya estaba a lo mucho a un par de metros del suelo, pero continuaba con sus nada útiles esfuerzos -¡Auch!- Cayó de cara al suelo cuando Pinkie Pie le puso el pie derecho en medio de su carrera

\- ¡Lo siento!- Chibiusa levantó la mirada para ver a la desconcertantemente amable chica de cabello y piel rosa, que le sonreía amistosa -¿Aceptas mi disculpa?- Estiró la mano para ofrecerle un plato sobre el que había rebanada de pastel cubierta por un glaseado rosado que se veía delicioso

\- E-Eh… ¿Gracias?- Murmuró la joven Sailor Guardian tomando el postre mientras con gran zancada, la Templanza daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Usagi comenzaba a reincorporarse, solamente para observar horrorizada a Sailor Chibi Moon mirar con desconcierto cómo el pastel brillaba para luego explotar violentamente…

Los movimientos del Pegaso ya posado en el suelo, pero retenido por la cuerda de la rubia, eran totalmente desenfrenados al ver cómo su querida Pequeña Dama desapareció en la nube de polvo provocada por el estallido solamente para emerger de ella, intentando ir hacia él, visiblemente lastimada y con su traje notoriamente afectado, para finalmente caer de cara contra el suelo, estirando su mano derecha hacia él hasta el último momento…

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Pinkie observó graciosamente enojada a una Sailor Moon que se levantaba con dificultad y la miraba fijamente -¡Está rico!- Lanzó una rebanada del mismo pastel al aire para capturarlo con la boca y sus mejillas se inflaron violentamente cuando el postre estalló en su interior, terminando por tragar de golpe

\- ¡Ya estate en paz, caballito!- La rubia de las Siete Virtudes sujetó de la melena a Elliot y lo azotó violentamente contra el suelo, provocando que quedara tendido por efecto del brutal impacto que incluso cuarteó el piso del templo -Así está mejor- La chica pecosa sonrió al ver inmóvil al corcel

\- ¿En serio no te vas a rendir aún?- Twilight observó con desprecio a la Sailor Guardian que se notaba tenía problemas para mantenerse parada y respiraba con cierta dificultad -Bueno, reconozco que al menos eres menos inútil que tus inútiles amigas…-

"S-Son… Son muy fuertes…" Usagi miró de reojo a las Siete Virtudes, que tenían su atención en ella y no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

Mei y Shizuka luchaban para ponerse de pie, pero era claro que no podían hacerlo puesto que el ataque del Cristal del Plata que les había regresado Sunset Shimmer de la Caridad había sido demasiado fuerte y súbito. Aiko tenía los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo temblaba, lo que significaba que estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para reincorporarse, pero apenas si podía conservar la consciencia.

En cuanto a las Inner, sólo Makoto y Minako parecían querer hacer algo por levantarse, puesto que se giraron para quedar tendidas bocarriba, pero fuera de eso, dejaron de moverse, mientras que Rei tendida bocabajo y Ami tirada de lado, ni siquiera parecían estar conscientes…

Hitomi Mitsui al parecer la había protegido en el último momento, puesto que lucía más lastimada que sus compañeras al sangrar de su frente y yacía tendida cerca de las vencidas Outer, que seguían sin mostrar reacción alguna.

"Y sólo quedo yo para pelear…" Cerró los ojos por un instante

\- Éste es el trato, Princesa…- Sunset Shimmer llamó la atención tanto de sus amigas como de las Sailor Guardians que seguían conscientes -Si logras herir aunque sea un poco a una de nosotras, las dejaremos ir con vida de ésta batalla… ¿Qué te parece?- Sonrió de forma suave cuando vio que la guerrera de cabello plateado la miraba fijamente -Tic, tac, princesa… No tenemos todo el día…-

Usagi se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y sólo ella podía salvar a sus amigas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que había algún truco para que Sunset Shimmer le ofreciera algo en apariencia tan ventajoso para las Sailor Guardians…

\- ¿Y para qué las necesitamos?- La chica de piel blanca se acercó a su líder para cuestionarla -Tenemos la batalla ganada… ¿Por qué no acabar con ellas ahora?-

\- Las necesitamos para revivir a su majestad Metalia…- Replicó la chica de cabello bicolor, sin apartar su mirada de Sailor Moon, captando de inmediato el interés de sus amigas

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- La chica pecosa miraba cruzada de brazos, mientras su pie derecho se encontraba en el cuello de Elliot, a lo que el Pegaso sólo podía moverse débil e inútilmente

\- Um… No es una mala idea…- La pelirrosa de tez amarilla se mostró pensativa -Si lo que planeas es…-

\- ¿Y cómo pueden ayudarnos estas perdedoras a revivir a su majestad?- La chica de cabello multicolor se mostró discretamente enojada, cruzándose de brazos, interrumpiendo a su amiga

\- Creo que Sunset…-

\- ¡Es cierto!- Intervino la pelirrosa de cabellera esponjosa -Podríamos robar la energía necesaria de los humanos y así podríamos lograr revivirla… ¿No?-

\- Um… Creo que Sunset quiere decir que sería como…-

\- Justo como en la Guerra Antigua- Twilight tomó la palabra sin dejar de mirar a la debilitada Sailor Moon -Nuestras virtudes pisoteando una y otra vez a las Sailor Guardians, mientras nos daban más y más poder… Usando esa dinámica no sólo podríamos revivir a su majestad, sino que recuperaríamos nuestros poderes plenamente y posiblemente de esa manera tendríamos incluso la fuerza como para intentar conseguir la Ambrosía…- Sunset hizo el ademán con la mano derecha de que las demás le pusieran atención a Sparky

\- Se oye bien- Asintió la rubia -No es una mala idea después de todo…-

\- ¡El mejor plan-del-mundo!- Exclamó sonriente Pinkie

\- ¡Hasta que van a servir para algo las inútiles Sailor Guardians!- Rainbow Dash afiló su sonrisa

\- Es lo que trataba de decirles…- Murmuró Fluttershy con discreto fastidio en su expresión

\- Por mí está bien- Rarity sonrió de forma suave -Sólo espero que cuiden sus vestuarios, no fue sencillo hacerlos con las tendencias actuales que tienen los humanos…-

\- ¡Bah! Como si no pudieras hacer más…- La Castidad y la Generosidad se voltearon a ver con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados, ladeándose los rostros segundos después en señal despectiva

\- Y si no lo logra, las matamos y ya…- Sentenció fríamente Sunset Shimmer, llamando la atención de la segunda al mando

\- Muy bien- Twilight dio un paso al frente -Primero acabé con la que parecía ser la más fuerte en cuanto a combate se refiere- Volteó a ver de reojo a la incapacitada Sailor Saturn para enfocarse en Sailor Moon -Veamos si eres capaz de siquiera tocarme…-

Frente a frente, Twilight Sparkle contra Sailor Moon…

La Virtud de la Diligencia se mantenía expectante, sonriendo puesto que su victoria era segura y Sailor Moon sin el Cristal de Plata no tenía forma de dañarla, menos aún con sus amigas derrotadas a sus pies. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para vencerla, asesinarlas a todas y encontrar otra forma de reunir la energía necesaria para regresar de la muerte a la todopoderosa Metalia…

Por otro lado, Usagi sabía que no tenía nada más que su propio poder. El Cristal de Plata en manos de Sunset Shimmer, el Pegaso bajo la bota de Applejack, sus amigas derrotadas y su amado Mamo-chan también vencido en el suelo…

¿Qué podía hacer?

…

_Miraba el cielo estrellado a través de su ventana, abrazada de sus piernas. La amistad de Mei, Aiko y Margie estaba sanando poco a poco las heridas de su corazón y más importante que eso, la estaban llenando de una confianza que previamente no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar…_

_Además, tenía a su amado Mamoru, el amor de su día y el futuro padre de su hija, a su amada familia, a Motoki y a otras personas valiosas para ella como Taichi, por lo que sentía que debía ser más fuerte por sus propios medios, porque desde la batalla contra el Negaverso, su fuerza básicamente residía en usar el poder del Cristal de Plata o recibir la ayuda de alguien más, como por ejemplo el Pegaso._

_Y ella ya no quería depender de nadie más para proteger lo que era importante para ella._

_Durante sus pláticas nocturnas, su tía Soara le había mencionado que así como la fuerza sin justicia no servía de nada, la justicia sin fuerza también era insuficiente. A pesar de que no le gustara pelear ni lastimar a otros, debía aceptar que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que inevitablemente sería necesario usar su propio poder, el cual realmente no tenía._

_\- ¿Sucede algo?- El alma de su tía en el Milenio de Plata se hizo presente junto a ella, sentada al filo de la cama -Te ves preocupada…-_

_\- Bueno… Deseo ser más fuerte, para proteger a mis seres queridos…- Replicó, mirando confundida a la castaña_

_\- ¿No crees que sea suficiente con entrenar?-_

_\- No es eso…- Replicó débilmente la rubia -Jupiter tiene poderes asombrosos y Aiko es muy buena con la espada…-_

_\- Ya entiendo…- Soara suavizó su expresión -Escucha, Usagi… Cada persona tiene en un interior la chispa de una estrella, ese es el milagro de la vida…-_

_\- El milagro, de la vida…-_

_\- El universo mismo nació de una explosión…- La Princesa del Sol enfocó su mirada en el firmamento -Y al final, de esa misma explosión surgió la materia, que puede formar estrellas y que te forma a ti y me formó a mí…-_

_\- Una explosión…- Murmuró la Guardiana de la Luna_

_\- Sí… Y ese poder despierta cuando vives tu vida al máximo, dando todo de ti para alcanzar tus sueños, para ser responsable, pero jamás abandonándote a ti misma en el camino…- Soara cruzó su mirada con la de Usagi -Usagi… Todas las personas tienen ese potencial dentro de su ser, pero no todas llegan a siquiera saber que existe y como bien dijiste, hay personas como Aiko y Sailor Jupiter que incluso sin percatarse de ello, pueden acceder a su propio universo interior derivado de esa explosión original y superar sus límites, logrando realizar lo que la gente llama milagros…-_

_\- Milagros…-_

_\- Usagi…- La castaña le sonrió cálidamente a su sobrina -Tú siempre has sido muy fuerte, simplemente no te gusta el conflicto, pero a veces es necesario que guardes tus lágrimas dentro de ti y sigas adelante, puesto que habrá enemigos, que jamás entenderán con las palabras… Y yo estoy segura, de que ese corazón que tienes y que sólo desea felicidad para sus seres queridos, tiene un potencial superior al de cualquier Sailor Guardian… ¡Sólo hace falta que lo dejes liberarse!-_

…

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

Se vio a sí misma mirando al frente, cuando sintió la mano derecha estrechada por la zurda de su amado Mamo-chan…

"Usako…"

De la mano libre del azabache se sujetaba Chibiusa…

"¡Usagi!"

Quien a su vez agarraba a su mamá, Ikuko…

"Usagi-chan…"

La cual sujetaba a su papá, Kenji…

"Usagi…"

Quien a su vez tomaba la mano de Shingo…

"¡Usagi tonta!"

Se sorprendió cuando vio a la Reina Serenity sostener la mano de su hermano…

"Princesa Selene…"

Soara a su vez sostenía la mano de su hermana mayor…

"¡Vamos, Usagi!"

De la princesa del Sol se sujetaba Enio, que tomaba a Iris, quien tomaba a Aphrodite a su vez y quien entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Hera…

"¡Tu puedes, Usagi!"

Entonces sintió lo mismo en su mano izquierda. Era Mei-chan…

"¡Usagi-chang!"

Quien la unía con Aiko a través de sus manos…

"¡Usagi-san!"

La Koukin sostenía la mano de Margie…

"¡Adelante, Meatballs!"

Quien a su vez tomaba con cautela a Shizuka…

"Eres la más fuerte…"

Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando vio que la hermana de Aiko sujetaba a Naru…

"Usagi-chan"

Que a su vez tomaba de la mano a su novio Umino…

"Usagi-san"

Que se aferraba a la extremidad de Motoki…

"Usagi…"

Quien a su vez sujetaba a Taichi Yagami…

"¡Tu puedes, Usa!"

Que tomaba de la mano a la sonriente Hikari…

"¡Vamos, Usagi-san!"

La cual tomaba con firmeza a la discretamente sonriente Keiko…

"Usagi-san…"

Que sujetaba a Hitomi Mitsui…

"Princesa…"

Y quien tenía tomada de la mano a Hotaru Tomoe…

"Discúlpeme, princesa…"

Arropada por su familia, sus amigas del presente, sus amigas del pasado, su familia del pasado y su familia del futuro, sus viejos amigos, sus nuevos amigos…

_Ella iba a creen en sus lazos hasta el último momento…_

"Si tengo el potencial que mencionó mi tía…" Para desconcierto de Twilight, la rubia demostró una expresión fiera en su rostro "¡Tengo que demostrarlo ahora…!"

\- ¿Crees que con una cara enojada serás más poderosa?- Sparky sonrío maliciosamente, comenzando a manifestar una energía brillante de tono verde en sus manos -Ya no tienes tu cristal, tu cetro está hecho pedazos y tus inútiles amigas yacen vencidas en el suelo… ¿Qué puedes hacer tú sola contra mí?-

\- ¡Proteger mi tesoro!- Exclamó la fiera Sailor Moon "Universo interior…" Se colocó en posición del único ataque que podía realizar por sí misma "Si todo depende de este ataque, entonces daré mi vida para proteger a todos… ¡No me retractaré!" Una fiera aura plateada comenzó a rodearla, la cual comenzó a mostrarse como una llamarada ardiente

\- ¿Proteger tu tesoro?- De las manos de Twilight comenzó a formarse un puente de aquella fuerza ardiente que se unió sobre su cabeza -¡Ni siquiera servirás de escudo contra mi mejor hechizo ofensivo! ¡Primero tú! ¡Luego tus amigas morirán achicharradas!-

\- ¡Hey!- Replicó Rainbow al ver el ataque que preparaba su amiga -¡Usar el Bejilagon es demasiado!- Se mostró molesta, puesto que también quería pelear contra las Sailor Guardians

"En verdad quiere acabar con ella…" Pensó la líder, expectante "Y estando sus amigas detrás de ella, la obliga a recibir el ataque…"

\- ¡Muere!- Twilight Sparkle juntó su manos sobre su cabeza, entrelazando sus manos como si se dispusiera a orar, liberando una resplandor deslumbrante de entre sus dedos y luego colocando sus extremidades al frente sin separarlas salvo por los dedos índice y pulgar, los cuales abrió para formar una abertura en su pose -¡Bejilagon!-

La energía salió de las manos de la Diligencia en forma de una corriente ardiente que se dirigía cual fecha hacia a la rubia, que entonces echó su puño derecha hacia atrás…

\- ¡Moon Midnight Shimmer!- Lanzando su puñetazo al frente liberó el ataque en forma de haces de luz directamente hacia el verdoso torrente infernal que amenazaba con impactarla

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- Sparky comenzó a reírse, triunfal -¡Tu patético intento no es más que un patético fracaso!- Las otras Virtudes miraba indiferentes el choque entre los ataques, siendo Sunset la primera en sorprenderse

\- ¿Q-Qué? No puede ser…-

Las Siete Virtudes observaban sorprendidas cómo el terrible poder de Twilight y los haces de luz surgidos del puño derecho de Sailor Moon chocaban directamente en el aire y se mantenían en un duelo de fuerzas que si bien estaba inclinado contra la Sailor Guardian, por la distancia en que se mantenía el choque de poderes con relación a la distancia entre ellas, el Bejilagon de Sparky no podía avanzar más, siendo contenido por el poder de la rubia.

\- ¡Es imposible!- La chica de tez violeta no podía creer que su mejor ataque estuviera siendo contenido por esa patética Sailor Guardian

\- Yo voy… ¡Voy a proteger a todos!- El aura de Usagi comenzó a crecer y crecer, haciéndose más brillante al tiempo que el leotardo de su uniforme brillaba fugazmente para pasar de ser de tela a conformarte de metal

\- ¡Insolente…!- Twilight miraba cómo el intercambio de energía, de forma inesperada, comenzaba a volverse desfavorable contra ella "Es… ¡Es imposible!" Apretó los dientes y abrió sus ojos a toda su capacidad "¡Está superando el Bejilagon!" La energía ardiente estaba siendo desbordada por el ataque de Sailor Moon

\- Un poco… Sólo… ¡Sólo un poco más!-

Las Siete Virtudes miraba cómo la energía de su enemiga comenzaba a elevarse, para tomar gradualmente la forma de un Pegaso con sus alas y parado sobre sus dos patas traseras, el cual a diferencia del invocado por la Sailor de cabello rosa tirada en el suelo, presentaba una melena arcoíris que parecía ondear con el viento y lucía un cuerno mayor al de los Unicornios delante de su frente…

\- Un… ¿Un Alicornio?- Sunset Shimmer se mostró sorprendida de la particular forma que tomaba la energía de Usagi

\- Esto… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando...!-

El hechizo que lanzaba fieramente Twilight Sparkle estaba siendo rechazado y superado para consternación de la Diligencia, que simplemente no podía creer cómo su poder era superado por esa patética Sailor Guardian, que llegaba a su límite pero no claudicaba en su empeño. Era un esfuerzo ciego que simplemente consistía no rendirse y dar todo de sí hasta las últimas consecuencias…

\- ¡No…!-

Finalmente aquella ráfaga verdosa emitida por Twilight era superada y los haces de luz se dirigían veloces hacia la Virtud, dándole varios golpes y enviándola un par de metros hacia su espalda, cayendo pesadamente ante la mirada incrédula de las otras Virtudes y la sorpresa marcada de Mei, Shizuka, Minako, Makoto, Aiko y la casi desfallecida Hotaru…

\- ¡Fiuuu!- Applejack silbó sorprendida

\- ¡Twilight!- Fluttershy se acuclilló de inmediato para auxiliar a su amiga -¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- La aludida se limitó a posar sus manos en el piso para levantarse parcialmente y mirar a la Guardiana de la Luna

\- Vaya, parece que esa perdedora por lo menos tiene agallas…- Rainbow Dash miraba fijamente a la Sailor de pie, cuya mirada estaba oculta entre la sombra que producía su cabello

\- Querida…- Rarity entrecerró la mirada -Eso fue algo inesperado… ¿Quién fue la última que derribó así a alguna de nosotras? Creo que fue el ataque conjunto de Sailor Sun y Sailor Minerva contra mi antecesora… ¿No?- Se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla en actitud pensativa

\- ¡Exactamente!- Asintió entusiasta Pinkie -¡Indy se confió y por eso la enviaron al piso! Claro que luego ella se desquito y acabó con cerca de veinte Satellite Guardians al mismo tiempo…- Esbozó un rictus de confusión -Ella tenía peor carácter que Rainbow y Applejack juntas…-

\- ¡Yo no tengo mal carácter!- Replicaron las aludidas en perfecta y involuntaria sincronización -¡Es ella quien lo tiene!- Se señalaron mutuamente -¡No, tu lo tienes!- De nuevo comenzaban un duelo de miradas

\- Infeliz…- Con expresión colérica, Sparky se enfocó en su enemiga -¡Ésta vez no tendrás tanta suerte! ¡Te enviaré al otro mundo!-

\- Suficiente, Sparky…- Twilight volteó a ver furiosa a su líder, quien ponía su brazo frente a ella para impedirle atacar

\- ¡¿Por qué me detienes?!- Replicó la Diligencia -¡Está vez yo…!-

Sunset Shimmer se limitó a señalar a la Sailor Guardian, quien dejó caer el brazo que todavía tenía extendido al frente y luego, simplemente cayó pesadamente de cara al piso. Quedó inconsciente con una expresión serena en el rostro, aparentemente satisfecha con lo que había logrado…

\- Es halagador que piense que voy a cumplir el trato… Aunque realmente lo voy a cumplir...- Murmuró mientras era observaba incrédula por sus amigas

\- ¡¿Acaso estás bromeando?!- Bramó la segunda al mando -¡No voy a irme de aquí sin acabar con ella!- Se puso de pie violentamente, empujando sin querer a la amable pelirrosa que cayó de sentón al suelo

\- ¡Adelante! Acaba con una Sailor Guardian que está inconsciente y que ya no puede encararte siquiera después de lo que acordamos… Demuestra que eres igual a ellas- La expresión fría de Sunset se encontró con la iracunda mirada de Twilight

\- ¡Bien!- Finalmente la chica de piel violeta mostró ecuanimidad -Pero eso no quita que la vaya a destruir de otra manera…- Murmuró mientras le daba la espalda a sus amigas para guardarse su rabia para sí misma

\- Es lo más interesante que han mostrado estas perdedoras en todo este tiempo- La chica de cabello multicolor sonrió maliciosamente -Esto será más divertido de lo que creía…-

\- ¡Aprendan algo!- La rubia de la Siete Virtudes volteó a ver a sus vencidas enemigas -¡La pelos de heno es mejor que todas ustedes juntas!-

\- Es adorable que sean tan pequeñas…- La elegante chica de las Siete Virtudes volteó hacia un árbol cercano -Pero bien podrían dejar de esconderse y ayudarles a las otras Sailor Guardians…-

Ante la expectación de las Sailor Guardians que seguían conscientes, un par de jovencitas enfundadas en trajes Sailor descendieron de la copa del árbol posándose acuclilladas en el piso. Una tenía un traje Sailor de tonos amarillos en los vivos y moño rojo al frente y atrás, mientras que la otra portaba en esencia el traje original de Sailor Moon, cuya única diferencia era que estaba coronado por una gema blanca en vez del broche dorado que Luna le diera a Usagi al comienzo de su aventura…

Las dos jovencitas, la de traje desconocido de cabellera castaña y la que tenía el traje de Sailor Moon con cabellera negra, ambas de a lo mucho doce años, miraban temerosas a las Siete Virtudes, temblando sutilmente.

\- ¿Ya vieron? ¡Es Sailor Sun!- Pinkie Pie se mostró sonriente, enfocándose en la castaña

\- Quién pensaría que esa debilucha de Soara dejaría descendencia…- Applejack afiló su sonrisa -Tan mojigata que se veía…-

\- Um… La otra se parece a Theia…- La pelinegra Sailor Moon no pudo evitar mostrarse intimidada al sentir la hostilidad en los súbitos gestos severos adoptados por las Siete Virtudes

\- No…- Rainbow Dash entrecerró la mirada -El parecido es más bien con Merle antes de la maldición…-

\- Ahora que lo dices…- Pinkie enfocó su atención en la otra Sailor Moon -Esa molesta aura de calidez y optimismo es inconfundible…- La chica de melena esponjosa hizo un puchero de fastidio

\- Como sea- Sunset Shimmer cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros -Sólo pasábamos a saludarlas… Hay tanto por ver, descubrir y conquistar que no podemos quedarnos toda la vida aquí… Sólo una cosa más…-

Ante la mirada horrorizada de Hotaru, Minako, Makoto y los gatos escondidos, la chica de cabello bicolor tomó la gema real de la realeza del Milenio de Plata en su mano izquierda y con gesto severo, la apretó con más y más fuerza. Se comenzaron a escuchar sutiles crujidos mientras en la gema comenzaban a formarse pequeñas grietas que poco a poco se unían…

\- No les dejaré ni siquiera un pedazo de esperanza…-

Finalmente, entre una salpicada de sangre de la chica demonio, la gema se rompía en forma de cientos de astillas, varias de las cuales caían al suelo. Entonces Sunset Shimmer abrió su mano y la giró, dejando caer todos los fragmentos ensangrentados de su interior, luego los juntó barriéndolos con su pie derecho y entonces posó su bota en ellos, triturándolos con saña, hasta que sólo quedó un fino polvo que se llevó el viento, segundos después.

_Ni un pedazo…_

…

\- K-Kh…- Poco a poco abrió los ojos -Q-Qué… ¿Qué pasó?-

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le ayudaba a erguirse, sin acabar de levantarse -Estabas totalmente agotada, dormiste prácticamente un día entero…-

Hotaru Tomoe se llevó la mano al rostro derecho mientras sentía cómo poco a poco los recuerdos volvían a su mente: las Siete Virtudes las habían barrido con una facilidad escalofriante, no fueron rivales para ellas y lo peor era que la gema real, la fuente del poder de las Sailor Guardians, el Cristal de Plata, había sido destruido por Sunset Shimmer más allá de cualquier posible reconstrucción.

No podía creer que todo eso de la Sailor de la Destrucción, el silencio y todo sobre su destino aciago se trataba solamente de una despiadada maldición que se le había impuesto a su madre en el Milenio de Plata y se le había traspasado a ella luego de su muerte, llegando incluso a su vida actual y que muy posiblemente le había hecho la vida tan desdichada, perdiendo a su madre cuando apenas si podía recordarla durante el incidente en que su padre abrió sin proponérselo un portal al Sistema Tau, siendo ella y Suichi Tomoe poseídos por Mistress 9 y Germatoid respectivamente, volviéndose tan enfermiza debido a ello, aislada por los momentos en que la Enviada del Mal trataba de emerger de ella e intimidaba a sus compañeros de escuela con su esencia maligna...

¿Toda su miserable vida era el resultado de que su madre del pasado sólo confortaba y consolaba a las antiguas Sailor Guardians? Era demasiado cruel, ser castigadas ambas sólo por ayudar a los demás…

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir de sus mejillas.

\- No te preocupes…- Inevitablemente sintió agradable el suave tacto de aquél pañuelo sedoso en sus mejillas -No será sencillo, pero si no nos rendimos, todo estará bien al final…-

Por un momento pensó en la ingenuidad que contenían esas palabras después de la forma en que las Siete Virtudes las habían dejado tendidas en el suelo y sólo porque en teoría planeaban usarlas, las habían dejado con vida. Sin embargo, agradeció el gesto asintiendo suavemente. Si bien todo parecía perdido, por lo menos los últimos momentos podría pasarlos en paz y tranquilidad, más cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que sin sus poderes de destrucción, una energía agradable comenzaba a fluir de ella, cálida, suave, pero débil…

No había tiempo para aprender de nuevo a ser una Sailor Guardian con la amenaza de las Siete Virtudes presente.

Entonces levantó la mirada para verse a sí misma por un instante. Pero pronto notó que la imagen discretamente sonriente frente a ella tenía la piel un poco más oscura, unas cejas más gruesas y en vez de los orbes amatista, se trataban de unos ojos almendra que la miraban con curiosa expectativa.

\- Me alegra que esté bien, Hotaru-sempai- Keiko le sonrió suavemente a la otra azabache

\- G-Gracias…- Murmuró cohibida la aludida.

El silencio reinaba en el interior del templo. En la amplia sala donde se encontraban, nuevamente habían despertado agotadas, pero en ésta ocasión todas las Sailor Guardians sin excepción, se encontraba recostadas en el piso, salvo Sailor Moon, que dormía profunda y tranquilamente en su bolsa de dormir…

Era domingo por la mañana y nuevamente para recuperarse, tuvieron que perder por lo menos medio día.

\- Oye, Kei… Esto se ve realmente mal- Hikari se acercó a su amiga, quien se enfocó en la castaña, mientras Hotaru trataba de lidiar con sus problemas

\- Sí… Sólo habíamos oído de advertencias, pero no creí que esto de las Siete Virtudes fuera tan grave…- Replicó preocupada la azabache

\- Bueno… Después de todo, nunca fueron liberadas…- Contestó temerosa la castaña

\- De eso nos preocuparemos después…- Keiko se mostró seria -Tenemos que ayudar en lo que podamos-

\- ¿Con eso te refieres a que no me tiemblen las piernas?- La ojiazul se mostró levemente asustada

\- Sí-

\- Bueno… Está bien…-

Parecía estar distraída, pero Hotaru había seguido a detalle la charla de ambas chicas, que se tornaban bastante misteriosas conforme hablaban, pero prefirió no interrumpir y esperar, puesto que de momento parecían ser aliadas.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?- Makoto preguntó al aire.

Las Inner Super Sailor se mantenían en su grupo de cuatro, mientras que las Outer hacían lo propio, aunque sólo Hotaru había recuperado la consciencia, mientras que el grupo de las nuevas Sailor estaba reunido con todas ya conscientes, salvo Usagi.

\- ¿Si me oyeron?- Repitió la castaña, mirando molesta cómo las nuevas Inner se limitaban a ver curiosas a Margaret Young, quien les daba la espalda y parecía escribir frenéticamente en un cuaderno

\- Calma, Mako-chan- Minako se mostraba timorata -No debemos poner las cosas más tensas de lo que ya están-

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que estén, Minako?- Replicó irritada la anfitriona, que todavía presentaba marcas de la pelea previa al despertar de las Siete Virtudes -¡Esto no habría pasado si hubiéramos olvidado toda esa estupidez de la prueba!-

\- Tenía que hacerse, Rei…- Musitó insegura la chica genio, con la mirada baja, incapaz de creer en sus propias palabras -Al final Usagi nos salvó…-

\- Claro Ami, porque el Cristal de Plata está sano y salvo… ¿Es que no entiendes que es una situación sumamente crítica?- Contestó molesta la azabache

\- B-Bueno… Si algo estuviera realmente mal, Setsuna nos lo diría… ¿Cierto?- La rubia dejaba salir su incertidumbre

\- Eso supongo…- Makoto respondió -Pero… Y si el futuro...-

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si quieren que les salve el trasero, cierren la maldita boca!- Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Kasumi Mizuno, quien volteó a ver sobre su hombro a las demás para luego continuar con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo -¡Sólo me distraen con sus estupideces!-

\- Oye, Margie… ¿Estás bien?- La Koukin se acercó a su irritable amiga, que seguía con su actividad desconocida

\- Así estarías tú si llevaras dos días sin dormir…- Replicó sin voltear a ver a su amiga, quien se acercó más para ver qué hacía -No he dormido desde el viernes, que empezó todo esto…-

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Cuestionó al ver una combinación de operaciones matemáticas y párrafos de texto con caligrafía bastante deficiente

\- Esperanza…-

Aquella palabra llamó de inmediato la atención de todas.

\- ¿Esperanza?- Shizuka se acercó curiosa, junto a Aiko -¿Cómo puedes traer esperanza con texto y ecuaciones?-

\- No lo trates de entender, se te va a quemar el cerebro- La Morisato endureció el semblante y tomó de las solapas de la ropa a la Young

\- Te la paso solamente porque se ve que tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo- La azabache y la peliazul se miraron severas por unos instantes -Pero será mejor que cuides tu boca…-

\- Vamos chicas, calmémonos… Todas estamos del mismo bando- Intervino la alba conciliadoramente

\- Bien- A regañadientes, Shizuka soltó a Margie

\- Hago mucho por este equipo a pesar no tener ni el fin de semana completo en él- La chica de ojos grises se acomodó la ropa y continuó trabajando -Qué sería de ustedes si yo fuera su enemiga…- Refunfuñó antes de continuar

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo resolver las ecuaciones simples si quieres…- Dijo la Koukin con expectación

\- Atáscate, necesito usar el baño…- Le dio el cuaderno a Aiko y se dirigió al fondo del inmueble

\- ¿Qué tiene?- Mei se acercó y Shizuka retomó su atención mientras la alba sostenía el cuaderno entre ellas

\- Pues tiene un listado de las Siete Virtudes, que son Caridad, Diligencia, Generosidad, Paciencia, Humildad, Castidad y Templanza…- Aiko comenzó a analizar el texto -Luego están un listado con los Siete Pecados, que son encontrados con la otra lista, Envidia, Pereza, Codicia, Ira, Orgullo, Lujuria y Gula…- Se enfocó en los pequeños detalles -A continuación, la Ira y la Paciencia están unidas y enseguida está la palabra 'Tartamuda'…-

\- La Paciencia- Dijo la Huo-Long al instante, recordando a la mencionada Virtud fugazmente

\- Sobre la palabra 'Ira' tiene un signo positivo…- La Morisato se empezaba a enfocar en los detalles

\- Ahora, está encerrada la Caridad, unida a la Envidia y enseguida la palabra 'Tocino'- Tras esa intervención, Hitomi Mitsui se unió al grupo

\- Sunset Shimmer…- Shizuka susurró el nombre con desprecio, recordando la coloración tan particular de la cabellera ondulada de la líder de las Siete Virtudes -Y sobre la palabra Caridad, hay un signo negativo…-

\- ¿Qué están viendo?- Hikari se acercó curiosa, seguida por Keiko

\- Luego hay varias ecuaciones con variables distintas, maneja principalmente la energía como constante y al parecer distintos modelos de gráficas…- Aiko comenzó a resolver las ecuaciones simples como le había dicho a Margie

\- El signo está mal, si es positivo de un lado, al despejar pasa como negativo- Shizuka corrigió a su hermana en una operación

\- Je, je, perdón…- La Koukin continuó con su labor y al terminar hizo una gráfica en el eje X-Y que emulaba una ascendente constante

\- Es un modelo, pero… ¿De qué?- Murmuró La pelirroja, confundida

\- Del 'Gimmick' de la Virtud de 'Tocino' y de 'Tartamuda'- Todas voltearon hacia atrás, para encontrarse con Margie secándose las manos en su pantalón

\- ¿'Gimmick'?- Repitió confundida la chica china

\- 'Gimmick' es la mecánica de algo en un videojuego- La joven castaña intervino seria, tratando de mostrarse genial

\- ¿Puedes hablar en japonés por favor?- La frustración de Shizuka por no entender era obvia

\- Mejor dicho, 'Gimmick' es una mecánica que rompe la normalidad en un aspecto, generalmente produciendo su efecto dentro de un círculo vicioso- Margie mejoró la explicación de Hikari por kilómetros

\- Quieres decir… ¿Qué lo de las Siete Virtudes no es solamente poder?- Hitomi se mostró sorprendida

\- Bien… Si recuerdan, cuando la marimacha de allá atacó a 'Tartamuda'- Señaló sin inhibición alguna a la todavía dormida Haruka -Fue en respuesta a la reacción iracunda de la marimacha y ninguna de las otras hizo por intervenir… Se supone que en la narración cristiana, la Paciencia es la Virtud con la que una persona es capaz de contrarrestar el Pecado de la Ira… Básicamente lo que hizo 'Tartamuda' antes de recibir el ataque de la marimacha esa…-

\- Se llama Haruka- Intervino la expectante Minako mientras las Inner Super Sailor se acercaban también

\- Apúntalo en las cosas que me importan un carajo- Replicó hosca la peliazul para enojo contenido de la rubia -Como decía… 'Tartamuda' se vio rodeada por un aura oscura, que seguramente fue la muestra de un aumento exponencial de velocidad tal cual como lo expresa la gráfica que acaba de hacer Aiko…-

\- ¿Y esto de qué nos sirve?- Preguntó confundida la Mitsui

\- Quieres decir que si no caemos en el pecado que combate cada Virtud… ¿No aumentarán de forma tan bestial sus poderes?- La Morisato intervino realmente interesada en la exposición de la chica

\- Exactly (Exactamente)- Margaret suspiró -El problema aquí es que como les decía, es un círculo vicioso que funciona en ambas direcciones, tal cual les enseñó 'Tocino' cuando la atacaron con su poder de la amistad, sintiendo amor, cariño y empatía, una forma como la narración cristiana define a la Caridad, por ende, fue capaz de detenerlo con esa facilidad y luego se los regresó sin esfuerzo… Se trata simplemente de que las Virtudes que tienen les aumenten sus poderes en reacción a que ustedes manifiesten uno de los pecados y cuando muestran virtudes iguales a las que portan aquellas, ustedes se debilitan, aunque por lo visto con 'Tocino' y 'Tartamuda', no se trata solamente de que se hacen más fuertes, sino que aumentan enormemente un atributo en específico y del otro lado, posiblemente funcione igual, debilitándolas en un aspecto en particular…-

\- Esa chica ni siquiera pudo ver el ataque que Flutter Shutter…- Empezó Mei

\- Fluttershy- Corrigió Aiko

\- Ella, le lanzó a… ¿Uranus? Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de moverse y lo recibió de lleno, es por eso que la vencieron tan fácilmente…-

\- Claro, eso lo explica…- Hitomi se mostró visiblemente interesada -Es por eso que barrían tan fácilmente con nosotras en la Guerra Antigua…- Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con marcado sentimiento -Nosotras las combatimos dándolo mejor de nosotras, creyendo siempre que con la pureza y virtud de nuestros corazones podríamos derrotarlas- Sin poder evitarlo, derramó lágrimas de sus ojos -Por eso entre más nos esforzábamos y entregábamos en nuestro deber, les era más sencillo vencernos…-

\- ¡Pero ahora que sabemos cómo funcionan sus habilidades, podemos combatirlas!- La Koukin se mostró optimista para la peliazul de larga cabellera

\- Es cierto…- Mei asintió suavemente -Si nos preparamos adecuadamente y aumentamos nuestra fuerza, posiblemente…- La pelirroja se unió en el apoyo a la más nueva del grupo

\- Tampoco se trata de echar las campanas al vuelo…- Interrumpió Margaret con cruda frialdad -Meatballs dio todo de sí para evitar que 'Gruñona' acertara su ataque, pero realmente a pesar de que Meatballs ganó el duelo, cayó extenuada y 'Gruñona' se levantó segundos después como si nada…-

\- ¿'Gruñona'?- Shizuka sonrió suavemente -Tal vez te enseñe algunas palabras de niña grande después…-

Un momento tenso se formó cuando las dos chicas se miraron con silenciosa hostilidad, pero se esfumó pronto cuando las dos se sonrieron sutilmente.

\- Por fin, alguien que puede cerrarme la boca…- Margie torció su sonrisa -No se me ocurre nada para replicarte…-

\- Y créeme que no será la última vez- Replicó la Morisato, burlesca

\- Bueno, pero igualmente ya tenemos algo para enfrentar a las Siete Virtudes…- La pelirroja china tomó la palabra, atrayendo la atención de todas -Es cierto que la diferencia es mucha, pero ahora sabemos que podemos tomarlas por sorpresa al conocer la base de cómo funcionan sus Virtudes… Y si van a usarnos, podemos aprender cómo combatirlas en el proceso-

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que dices?- Rei se mostró hosca con la pelirroja -¡Viste lo que esa tal Sunset Shimmer le hizo al Cristal de Plata!-

\- ¿Te refieres a cuando lo detuvo o cuando lo hizo pedazos?- Preguntó genuinamente curiosa la Koukin -Charlotte es más genial, así que tan pronto entrenemos, seremos más fuertes también… Si Sunset Shimmer pudo detener ese poder y regresarlo así de fácil, igual no iba a servirnos para nada en esta batalla-

\- ¡El Cristal de Plata era más que poder! Era el símbolo de la realeza del Milenio de Plata y la posibilidad de traer de vuelta ese reino perdido a este tiempo- Minako le respondió a Aiko con seriedad

\- Si tienes claro que vivimos en un mundo predominantemente democrático, con sus mil y un defectos y todo, pero democrático al final… ¿Cierto? Por algo caducaron las monarquías en la mayoría de las naciones del planeta y los países más poderosos prescindieron de eso hace ya bastante tiempo- La Morisato encaró fría a la rubia, quien no supo cómo responderle

\- Tokio de Cristal iba a ser una utopía donde acabaría el sufrimiento y toda la gente viviría feliz y contenta, que sería gobernada por la Neo Reina Selene y que abarcaría a todo el mundo…- Intervino Makoto con una mezcla de añoranza, tristeza y solemnidad

\- ¡Sí!- Replicó Ami -Se trataba de un mundo donde la felicidad y la prosperidad estaban al alcance de todos…-

\- Todos los que comulguen con sus ideas, supongo…- Margie se cruzó de brazos -Ya sabes, bala para el que esté en contra de eso… ¿No?-

Hitomi escuchaba en silencio la discusión entre las viejas y las nuevas amigas de la Princesa Selene, pensando que si bien como antigua Satellite Guardian su deber era velar por la reconstrucción del Milenio de Plata, ahora que el Cristal de Plata había sido destruido, no había posibilidad de eso. Sin embargo, tenía que darle cierto grado de validez a los puntos expuestos tanto por Shizuka como por Margaret: ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que el Milenio de Plata se impusiera al resto de naciones de la tierra? Por más que quisiera negarlo, sonaba a conquista, por decir lo menos…

\- Auch…- Se escuchó un débil susurro -¿Alguien sabe quién me atropelló?-

\- ¡Usagi!-

Mei, Aiko y Kasumi se lanzaron hacia la rubia que apenas empezaba a levantarse para dejarla de nuevo sobre la bolsa de dormir. La Tsukino sonrió suavemente, con un gesto entre alegría y dolor.

\- Me alegra verlas, chicas… P-Pero necesito aire…- Dijo en un susurro, a lo que de inmediato las tres se quitaron de encima, dejándola erguirse de nuevo -Me alegra que estén bien y… ¡Mamo-chan!- El azabache dormía junto a ella, visiblemente agotado y lastimado, a lo que la rubia chilló escandalosa y se aferró a su novio con visible emoción -¡Me alegra que estés bien, Mamo-chan!-

\- Usako…- Murmuró débilmente el aludido, abriendo los ojos al sentir a su novia recargada sobre su pecho

\- ¿Les importa? Estamos discutiendo cómo salvar al mundo, pueden hacer sus cursilerías en otro momento…- La azabache de ojos ámbar se mostró confundida cuando Usagi le sacó la lengua y esbozó un puchero de enojo tan gracioso que era imposible tomarla en serio

\- ¡No! ¡Es mi Mamo-chan!- Replicó la rubia, abrazando posesivamente a su novio, que ahogó una mueca de dolor debido a la fuerza del agarre tras un crujido de su cuerpo

\- ¿Y por eso le estás rompiendo las costillas?- Margie sonrió maliciosa, a lo que la Tsukino reaccionó preocupada, soltando a su novio para mirarlo con bastante preocupación

\- ¡Mamo-chan!- Lo observó consternada -¡¿Estás bien?!-

\- Estaré bien, Usako… Nada que un poco de morfina no pueda aliviar…- Sonrió débilmente, suspirando suavemente al sentí libres sus pulmones

\- ¿Y de verdad podremos contra las Siete Virtudes?- Intervino la cabizbaja Hotaru, acercándose al grupo -Con o sin Virtudes, son muy fuertes y tienen más experiencia… Son mejores que nosotras en todos los aspectos-

\- E-Es… Es cierto…- La machorra recuperó el sentido, tratando de erguirse -¿Q-Qué podemos hacer?-

\- Calma, Haruka…- Una recién despierta Michiru le ayudó a Haruka, siendo que se encontraba mejor -Más despacio…-

\- P-Plu… Plu podrá ayudarnos…- Chibiusa, recostada junto a Mamoru, recuperó el sentido también -¿C-Cierto?-

\- ¡Las Siete Virtudes no debían despertar…!-

Para Usagi Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Chibiusa, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, fue desesperanzador ver cómo la morena del grupo original se despertó entre lágrimas, mirando inconsolable a todas las personas reunidas, buscando aunque fuera un poco de alivio en cualquiera de ellas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Musitó la Sailor del Viento, visiblemente preocupada

\- ¡¿Qué no fui clara?!- Replicó la Guardiana del Tiempo entre lágrimas -¡La historia ha cambiado!- Se mostraba visiblemente enojada -¡Jedite tenía que ser sellado! ¡En la línea de Tiempo de Tokio de Cristal las Siete Virtudes nunca fueron liberadas!- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, soltándose a llorar en forma desgarradora -¡Ahora todo está perdido…!-

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Murmuró confundida Usagi

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de 'línea de tiempo'?- Aiko murmuró desconcertada

\- A Sailor Pluto se le conoce como la Guardiana del Tiempo…- Intervino Shizuka -Aunque pensaba que sólo se trataba de un sobrenombre…-

\- Parece ser más que eso- Murmuró expectante Mei.

Margaret no dijo nada, puesto que recordó que luego del ataque de aquél sujeto rubio al Templo Hikawa, esa mujer fue la primera en llegar, dispuesta a prestar su ayuda para auxiliar a sus amigas y a las otras mostrándose visiblemente consternada, de forma ciertamente sospechosa.

Sería una estupidez considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que algo tan inviable con la ciencia de ese momento, un viaje en el tiempo, fuera posible. Pero a diferencia del genio promedio, la estadounidense al ver lo acontecido en días previos, no descartó la idea y de hecho le pareció probable, dado que la diferencia entre la Sailor Guardians y las Siete Virtudes era demasiada contra las defensoras de la tierra, como para que realmente, aún con su asombrosa ayuda, fueran capaces de ganar la batalla.

Así que la desesperación de la mujer por el escenario de enfrentar a un enemigo que simplemente no podían derrotar, era lógica…

\- Mamá Setsuna…- Hotaru trató de acercarse para intentar consolar a la mujer que más la había cuidado luego de su renacimiento, pero no encontró cómo hacerlo

\- Entonces todo está perdido…- Michiru bajó la cabeza, derrotada

\- P-Pero, Plu…- Chibiusa se contagió de aquél sentimiento de desesperación, comenzando a llorar ante la impotencia

\- Dios mío…- Murmuró acongojada Ami, dándose cuenta de que el futuro había cambiado.

Con el Cristal de Plata convertido en polvo que se llevó el viento, con el Pegaso atrapado por sus enemigas y sin la capacidad real para enfrentarlas, era claro que no quedaba nada qué hacer, salvo esperar que esas enemigas jugaran con ellas para lo que fuera que se propusieran y eventualmente, las asesinaran cuando ya no les fueran útiles…

\- ¿Entonces todo está perdido?- Murmuró desconcertada Rei

\- Sin el Cristal de Plata no tenemos oportunidad…- Minako apretó los puños como señal de impotencia

\- ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?!- Gritó Makoto, con su razón devorada por la furia

\- Y-Yo…- Ante la expectación de sus amigas y su novio, Usagi se puso poco a poco de pie, siendo ayudada por Mei y Aiko a sostenerse -No me voy a rendir…-

\- ¡Tú lo viste!- La azabache de las Super Sailors encaró a la rubia -¡Esa mujer pudo detener el ataque con el que venciste a la Reina Beryl usando una sola mano! ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!-

\- N-No… No perder la esperanza- Replicó débilmente la rubia

\- ¡Así es!- Aiko sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga -Pelearemos juntas y ganaremos-

\- ¡No seas ingenua!- La Aino encaró molesta a la Koukin -¡No tenemos forma de ganarle a las Siete Virtudes!-

\- Margie nos ha dado la clave, ahora depende de nosotras aprovecharla- La china enfrentó a la líder de las Inner

\- ¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta?!- La Kino se mostró especialmente molesta -¡Ya no hay forma de enfrentar a esos monstruos! ¡Incluso el futuro ha cambiado por eso! ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!-

\- Nunca rendirse…- Usagi miró fieramente a la castaña -Es lo que haremos…-

\- Bien dicho…- Una suave voz intervino, contrastando con los gritos en el lugar -No será sencillo… Pero tampoco es imposible- Todas por igual voltearon hacia la entrada, luego de oír esa madura voz, especialmente la pelirroja china, que la reconoció al instante

\- ¿Maestra?-

La anciana Xing-Ming Huang entraba al lugar con las manos tras la espalda y una sonrisa suave en el rostro, llamando poderosamente la atención de las Sailor Guardians. La mujer se posó delante de todas, provocando que la atención se centrara en ella.

\- No quiero… No quiero ser grosera, señora…- Setsuna se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos -Pero si no sabe lo que dice… Mejor no hable-

\- Claro que lo sé muy bien, Nix…- Esa forma de nombrarla, dejó boquiabierta a la incrédula Setsuna -Te pareces a tu madre, pero ella era menos pesimista…-

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre de princesa?- Preguntó la Guardiana del Tiempo, desconcertada

\- Es normal conocer a mi descendencia, dado que yo fui la primera regente del planeta Plutón…- Contestó la anciana con una pícara sonrisa

\- U-Un momento…- Luna se acercó temerosa, seguida por los otros felinos -U-Usted… ¿Usted es la Reina Perséfone?-

La anciana asintió divertida al ver cómo los atónitos gatos sólo pudieron negar débilmente con la cabeza…

\- Tenía tiempo que no me llamaban así…-

…

**Notas**

Bien, ha sido golpe tras golpe de las Siete Virtudes a las chicas: el Pegaso fue atrapado, se reveló que Sailor Saturn, la Sailor de la Destrucción, literalmente fue un invento de las Siete Virtudes porque les caía mal la Sailor de la Tierra que sólo llevaba vida, cariño y consuelo a las Sailor Guardians en la Guerra Antigua, convirtiéndola en un símbolo de muerte y destrucción para que fuera vista así y terminara rechazada y segregada de las compañeras de armas a las que tanto quería, lo que lastimó primero a Merle y posteriormente a su hija hasta lo más profundo de su esencia, que estaba hambrienta de recibir y dar amor, pero por la maldición recibía miedo y desprecio, tal cual se vio en el anime.

Sobre el resentimiento que las Siete Virtudes demuestran por Theia, la gobernante del Milenio de Plata durante la época de la Guerra Antigua, pienso explayarme en eso eventualmente y darle un buen trasfondo a Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas en ese aspecto.

Para las Siete Virtudes voy a usar varias referencias de demonios de varias series, como por ejemplo, el Summon Circle que usan Jedite y Tithis Gaia es una habilidad de ciertos demonios en Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins o por ejemplo, que el hechizo de Twilight que Usagi fue capaz de superar proviene de mi anime-manga favorito, Dragon Quest: Las Aventuras de Fly.

De la franquicia Dragon Quest en general voy a sacar varios hechizos para las Siete Virtudes, dada la asociación que se le da a la magia con los Demonios en la mencionada.

Sobre el por qué a diferencia de los que ocurre en La 'Leyenda de la Rosa', Usagi no muere debido a la destrucción del Cristal de Plata, es porque cuando Rei y las demás que lo arrebatan, lo desvincularon de ella. No lo aclaré en el capítulo como tal porque preferí darle importancia a otras cosas. Lo aclararé próximamente.

El momento de Sailor Moon con sus seres queridos, es la jerarquía que tienen dentro de su corazón de acuerdo a su cercanía. Y sí, Hotaru al disculparse sinceramente con Usagi, fue capaz de reconectarse con ella de nuevo, aunque levemente. Y bueno, las Inner y las Outer no aparecieron por obvias razones…

La escena de Usagi superando a Twilight, simplemente muestro el verdadero potencial de la Sailor que lucha por el Amor y la Justicia cuando recibe la motivación positiva, o sea, la comprensión de Aiko, Mei, el reconocimiento de su fuerza por parte de Shizuka y la confianza que le tiene Kasumi. La efigie que aparece sobre Sailor Moon en ese momento cuando es capaz de liberar su propio poder por primera vez, es como tal, la Princesa Celestia de My Little Pony, la Gobernante Alicornio.

Y bueno, yo dije que la anciana maestra de Mei sería importante, además di guiños desde el comienzo a que ella sabe bastante…

Por ahora lo dejo aquí.


	10. 8 Futuro incierto

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

Como siempre, empiezo con los reviews:

**MoonSonicPower:** La verdad, me encantan esas referencias y más con ese pibe, el pez argentino es un capo, che! XD… Pues bien, en el anime se ve cómo poco a poco cambia la dinámica entre las chicas y las cuatro se van haciendo más y más unidas, dejando incluso de lado a Usagi en varias ocasiones y luego le dan preferencia a Chibiusa sin importarles lo grosera que pueda ser con su supuesta amiga, como ejemplo cuando vuelve al siglo XX en Sailor Moon S. Y tan sencillo que es disculparse, pero incluso Rei, que se ha dado cuenta de lo complejo de las cosas, simplemente no lo hace. Luna y Artemis ciertamente pueden llegar a ser más estorbos y hándicaps que ayuda, como cuando las enviaron al polo norte a morir y la supuesta información que generalmente llevan es 'hay un nuevo enemigo que es muy poderoso' y ya, pero claro, las chicas tienen la culpa de lo que pase, ellos hacen bien su trabajo. Sólo en la primera temporada lo hacían más o menos bien, luego nada. Y sí, Shizuka como posible empresaria ultracapitalista no ve con buenos ojos la monarquía o la cínica Margaret, que poco o nada tiene de respeto por el absolutismo. Plateada ilusión, esa fue buena LOL. Las nuevas chicas son más realistas por la falta de vínculo con el Milenio de Plata y realmente no ven lo que se pierden, puesto que el futuro Tokio de Cristal no las condiciona a ellas como sí lo hace con Rei y las demás, aunque el futuro se ve más lejos que nunca por ahora. La pobre Setsuna está por revelar varias cosas, y, citando a Mr. Burns, está por ser aún más pobre, je, je, je.

**Nadaoriginal:** Yo por eso dije que Saint Seiya sería fuerte influencia y quien avisa no es traidor :P . La verdad siempre pensé que a Usagi lo que le faltaba para ser una mejor Sailor Guardian (Scout en ese entonces) era una buena motivación, puesto que las partes finales del anime, hasta Mamoru le mandaba indirectas sobre ser tonta. La verdad amé escribir la parte de la llegada de Chibiusa, puesto que recibió una bocanada de realidad despiadada para que se le quiten las malas mañas con los caballos, digo… Chicos. En breve mostraré al pobre Elliot y su precaria situación. En cuanto a las Siete Virtudes, me basé en muchas cosas para pensar sobre su 'gimmick': Los Diez Mandamientos de Nanatsu no Taizai, en parte el mismo Ogudomon, pero jugando a ser dios, en sentido figurado, usando las virtudes para castigar a la enemiga y beneficiar a la propietaria, pero sin que sólo sea una aumento bruto de fuerza o energía. Por el momento, el futuro Tokio de Cristal se ve prácticamente imposible de cristalizar sin Cristal de Plata y con el Cristal Dorado en manos de las Siete Virtudes, pero sí tocaré varias cosas del futuro por los cambios que se irán dando, siendo los primeros protagonizados por cierta amiga de Usagi.

**Guest:** Así seguiremos :)

Y bueno, a lo que nos atañe…

…

**Capítulo 8: Futuro incierto**

…

Para Setsuna, Luna, Artemis, Apolo y Sol, el impacto de tener frente a ellos a una figura casi mítica como lo era la Reina Perséfone de Plutón, era total.

En cambio, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru y Chibiusa observaban desconcertadas a aquella mujer mayor de largo cabello blanco por su avanzada edad, que a pesar de notarse levemente encorvada, parecía mantenerse en buen estado físico.

Aiko, Shizuka, Hitomi, Hotaru y Mamoru se mantenían expectantes, puesto que si bien desconocían el trasfondo del que los consejeros estaban al tanto sobre aquella mujer, podían percibir que no se trataba de una persona común, así que preferían esperar antes de emitir un juicio sobre la aparente anciana.

Hikari y Keiko simplemente observaban curiosas a la anciana que les había salido al paso hacía días y para su sorpresa, les había ofrecido techo al creer que eran un par de niñas perdidas en busca de algún lugar dónde pasar la noche, a pesar de que tenían documentos en reglas y demás asuntos, los cuales tenían preparados desde antes de planear su viaje para conocer a las Sailor Guardians.

Usagi le sonreía amable a la mujer mayor, puesto que le había agradado desde aquél día que la había conocido cuando fue a presentarse a su casa junto con Mei…

Y era obvio que Mei la conocía y sabía lo genial que era en realidad aquella mujer.

En cambio, Margaret sabía leer bastante bien a las personas y de inmediato pudo darse cuenta de que esa anciana sabía mucho más que cualquiera en ese lugar…

\- Qué… ¿Qué hace en este lugar y…?- Murmuró desconcertado el gato albo

\- Y… En este tiempo- Agregó la gata color chocolate apenas en un susurro, asombrando visiblemente a todos los presentes

\- No pongan esas caras…- Xing-Ming Huang miraba de reojo a las personas que tenían su atención puesta en ella, sonriendo ligeramente -No soy ninguna viajera del tiempo o algo así… Yo llegué a la antigua a ésta época…-

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Setsuna se puso violentamente de pie, atónita -Eso… ¡Eso es imposible! La violencia del ataque final del Negaverso fue tal que el mundo colapsó y la humanidad regresó a la edad de piedra… ¡Tuvo que partir prácticamente de cero!-

\- Claro…- La atención en la habitación se orientó hacia la Miyamoto azabache, que se encontraba cruzada de brazos -Mi madre me habló de la amable anciana del Jardín del Olimpo, que se encontraba siempre en la entrada… Y esa anciana me imagino que es usted, ¿cierto?-

\- Claro… La hija de Akari- Perséfone asintió suavemente -Te pareces mucho a ella… Sólo que sus ojos carmesí contrastan con tus joyas ámbar-

\- U-Usted… ¿Usted sabe qué le ocurrió a mi madre?- Shizuka se acercó ansiosa a la veterana mujer

\- Lo siento- Contestó cerrando los ojos y negando lentamente -En el Jardín del Olimpo también desconocemos qué le haya sucedido…-

\- Comprendo… Igualmente, gracias- Replicó abatida la firme chica.

Para el resto de Sailor Guardians, salvo por Mei, era una conversación sumamente confusa y desconcertante. Sólo Aiko, por labios de la propia Shizuka, sabía de la existencia de ese tal Jardín del Olimpo, pero desconocía cualquier cosa relacionada con ello. Entonces la menor de las Miyamoto se dio cuenta de que la mayor estaba triste y la abrazó suavemente por la espalda, quién aceptó el gesto sin quejarse siquiera, cerrando los ojos para evitar soltarse a llorar, puesto que luego de una pequeña chispa de esperanza, quedó todavía más en la oscuridad…

\- Y… ¿Qué hace aquí, maestra?- La chica china se acercó curiosa

\- ¡No seas irrespetuosa!- Luna se colocó entre Mei y Xing-Ming -Su majestad Perséfone es casi una… ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Replicó entre indignada y asustada cuando la pelirroja simplemente la tomó de la cola y la levantó del suelo -¡Déjame ir!- Replicó agitándose salvajemente ante la expresión indiferente de la Huo-Long

\- Gracias, Mei…- La anciana cerró los ojos -Y sobre tu pregunta, sólo creía que necesitaban una mano…-

\- Maestra… ¿Usted sabe qué se puede hacer contra las Siete Virtudes?- Replicó expectante la china

\- Bueno…- La Reina Perséfone suspiró -Lo primero es que deben saber que esto originalmente no debió haber ocurrido…- Adoptó un gesto severo -Posiblemente todo haya sido resultado de jugar con el flujo natural del tiempo…-

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, maestra?- Cuestionó intrigada Mei

\- Setsuna-san… ¿Así es como sucede el futuro?- Usagi volteó a ver seria a la Guardiana del Tiempo, quien simplemente desvió la mirada, incapaz de mirar de frente a su princesa -Por cierto…- Volteó a ver a sus amigas -¿Dónde está el Cristal de Plata?- Los gatos y las Super Inner se mostraron incrédulos ante la pregunta de la rubia, incapaces de contestarla

\- Si te refieres a esa cosa menos genial que Charlotte, Sunset Shimmer la destrozó con su mano y luego los pedazos los pisoteó hasta hacerlos polvo…- Replicó Aiko, todavía abrazada de su ensimismada hermana

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Murmuró sorprendida la rubia -P-Pero entonces…- Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, visiblemente confundida -¿Cómo es que sigo con vida?-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- La pelirroja volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, sin dejar de sujetar a la gata negra de la cola

\- ¡Oye, bájame!- Replicó Luna, siendo olímpicamente ignorada por las adolescentes -¡Me duele!-

\- Bueno…- Usagi bajó la cabeza ligeramente -El Cristal de Plata es mi corazón o algo así… Y si es destruido, yo voy a morir…- Dijo para sorpresa de sus amigas que desconocían ese hecho

\- Eso no es cierto, al menos no como lo dices, Usagi-chan…- Replicó Xing-Ming con una expresión seria -Lo que realmente sucede es que el Cristal de Plata se alimenta de la energía vital de la realeza de la luna, por lo que cuando se hace un uso excesivo del mismo, consume la vida de quien lo usa…-

\- Pero en la lucha contra Sunset Shimmer…- Intentó replicar la rubia

\- Desde que fuiste despojada de él, también perdiste ese vínculo especial con el Cristal de Plata, por lo que no pudiste usarlo a toda su capacidad…- La anciana cerró los ojos suavemente

\- Igual habría sido inútil- Kasumi dijo al aire -La Virtud de 'Tocino' simplemente le hubiera dado más poder y todo habría sucedido exactamente de la misma forma-

\- Es cierto- Asintió Perséfone

\- Setsuna…- Haruka murmuró fríamente, llamando la atención de todos -Es hora de que hables, estamos en una situación límite como para que sigas guardándote secretos…-

\- Es cierto- Michiru apoyó a su amada -Si se trata de preservar Tokio de Cristal, creo que sin Cristal de Plata es imposible que suceda…- Su semblante adoptó un tono sombrío -Y aunque hubiera una forma de hacerlo posible, es más probable que eventualmente nos asesinen las Siete Virtudes…-

\- Setsuna-san…- Usagi presionó, más preocupada que recriminadora

\- Plu…- Chibiusa apenas podía controlar las ganas de llorar -Tienes que decírselos…-

La Guardiana del Tiempo intentó mantener firme en su postura de guardar esa información vital para que todavía quedaran posibilidades de que aquella utopía tuviera alguna esperanza…

Pero cuando notó el semblante visiblemente desconsolado de la Pequeña Dama, simplemente ya no pudo más. Suspiró notoriamente abatida y tras tomar con fuerza las cobijas que la cubrían, comenzó ya su inevitable revelación…

Mei, Aiko y Shizuka en un comienzo se mostraron sorprendidas de que su sacrifico hubiera sido tan importante para salvar el mundo, pero luego de la experiencia contra las Siete Virtudes, donde incluso Rarity Diamond ni siquiera se molestó en intervenir en lo absoluto, no fueron capaces de hacer nada más que enviar a Twilight Sparkle al suelo y eso únicamente gracias al milagro que Sailor Moon fue capaz de producir.

Realmente hubiera sido infinitamente más fácil dar sus vidas que enfrentarse a enemigas tan aterradoras…

Pero entonces llegó una parte más desconcertante aún… Suikyou.

La Tsukino, la Huo-Long y la Koukin se mostraron incrédulas por la forma como fue descrita la Young: una auténtica acosadora que mediante crímenes cibernéticos destruyó la identidades secretas de las Sailor Guardians salvo por la rubia de odangos. Cuando describió el acoso al que sometió a las chicas, hubo quienes se mostraron indignadas como Haruka o Makoto, a pesar de que técnicamente nada de eso había ocurrido. La involucrada directa, se mostró inexpresiva, limitándose a escuchar atentamente.

\- Me tienes que estar jodiendo…- La Sailor del Viento se mostró realmente ofendida, volteando a ver a la prima de Ami -¡¿En verdad eres capaz de hacer cosas como esas?!-

\- Yo no les he hecho nada… Aún- Respondió inexpresiva Kasumi.

Contrario a lo esperado, Margaret se mantuvo tranquila, puesto que casi toda su vida había sido víctima de acoso, estuvo a punto de llegar a un pozo sin fondo y solamente por su privilegiada mente fue capaz de salir adelante, reflexionando en el daño que se hubiera hecho a sí misma empezando con trastornos alimenticios y depresión autodestructiva. Salió adelante, destrozando a chicos de su edad, amistades e incluso hubo adultos que sufrieron de forma despiadada su venganza a costa de perder ella misma la alegría…

Pero en tan sólo unos días, Usagi, Aiko y Mei lograron impulsarla hacia una luz que creyó, jamás estaría a su alcance. Sin embargo, aquella oscuridad estaba presente en su corazón, asechando, esperando…

Posiblemente de haber perdido a esas chicas justo como lo estaba narrando esa mujer, se habría terminado por hundirse nuevamente en esa oscuridad destructiva, despiadada y vengativa, pero posiblemente jamás volvería a la luz…

Setsuna dejó que se enfriaran un poco las cosas antes de continuar.

Entonces describió el asunto de Usagi abandonándose a sí misma para que la Princesa Selene tomara el control de su existencia, algo que dejó visiblemente confundidas a las Sailor originales, puesto que no se imaginaban algo así sobre la gobernante de la utopía aparentemente perdida.

Aunque eso le daría total sentido al trato que Chibiusa le daba a Usagi y la forma tan respetuosa y llena de admiración en que se refería a la Neo Reina Selene…

Realmente como si se trataran de dos personas distintas.

\- Entonces… ¿Yo no soy la Neo Reina Selene?- Murmuró visiblemente confundida

\- No…- Replicó Hikari, desviando la mirada sin que la oyera -Y eso me alegra…-

Setsuna continuó con su relato, con el origen de Tokio de Cristal, el exilio de la maldad en el mundo, del cual surgió posteriormente el Clan Black Moon, dejando sorprendido a todos tanto por el abandono de Usagi de sí misma, así como que Kasumi terminaría siendo la líder de esos malvados y despiadados enemigos que en su afán de vengarse de Tokio de Cristal, terminarían siendo presas de los engaños del Gran Sabio…

Paradójicamente, la Mizuno estadounidense se sintió extrañamente contenta…

No por lo que averiguó sobre su destino, sino porque a pesar de todo ese contexto oscuro, ella iba a ser capaz de superar todos sus traumas derivados de la conflictiva y autodestructiva relación de sus padres durante su infancia y ser capaz de dar vida. Aunque por otro lado, se mostró visiblemente entristecida de saber que la oscuridad de su corazón dirigiría la existencia de esa vida hacia una venganza que por lo que estaba sabiendo, iba a acabar por destruir a su descendencia.

Luego siguió el surgimiento del Clan Black Moon y el exilio de la gente inconforme al Planeta Némesis una vez que Tokio de Cristal quedó consolidado, así como la consolidación de Margaret como la Reina Gem, la líder de esa familia oscura y perversa que en el futuro invadiría la utopía para convertirla en ruinas…

Las Super Inner involuntariamente miraron temerosas a la peliazul de cabello corto, incluso Ami. Por otra parte, a Haruka y a Michiru les costaba trabajo aceptar el hecho de que la futura Reina del Clan Black Moon las estuviera ayudando de esa manera, aunque era hasta cierto punto lógico pensar que si la causa de la caída en la oscuridad de Margaret había sido la muerte de Mei, Aiko y Shizuka, ella de momento no sería esa poderosa enemiga.

Y de hecho, para sus amigas, Kasumi significaba esperanza puesto que les había revelado el funcionamiento básico de las Virtudes de sus enemigas, así que posiblemente no todo estaba perdido…

Justamente como había dicho Perséfone, no iba a ser para nada sencillo, pero tampoco sería totalmente imposible, puesto que Usagi fue capaz de superar por un instante a Twilight Sparkle de la Diligencia…

\- Y ahora…- Sorpresivamente Hotaru tomó la palabra -¿Van a decirnos quienes son ustedes?- Se enfocó expectante en las dos jóvenes Sailor que había aparecido en los últimos momentos

\- Kei…- Hikari volteó a ver temerosa a su mejor amiga

\- Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar cuando decidimos intervenir, Kari…- La pelinegra cerró los ojos y suspiró, para luego mirar fijamente a la otrora Sailor de la Destrucción -La verdad, nosotras venimos de Tokio de Cristal, años después del 'New Moon Affaire (Asunto de la Luna Nueva)'…- Esa frase dejó descolocada a Chibiusa

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó tan expectante como confundida la rubia de Odangos

\- 'New Moon Affaire'…- Sailor Pluto murmuró inexpresiva -Fue un momento tras la victoria contra Black Moon, donde la Neo Reina Selene estuvo desaparecida durante dos años aproximadamente… No se supo a dónde fue o qué fue lo que hizo durante ese tiempo y cuando volvió, ella misma había olvidado todo-

\- ¿Tú no sabes que sucedió, Setsuna-san?- Minako preguntó expectante

\- No…- Cerró los ojos -La Neo Reina terminantemente me prohibió averiguarlo y de hecho, no tengo permitido saber desde ese punto hacia el futuro… Fui enviada a la Puerta del Tiempo y he permanecido ahí desde entonces, salvo por éstas 'visitas' al presente…-

\- ¿Y por qué tienes el traje de Sailor Moon?- Replicó la pelirrosa, con creciente enojo -Mi mamá me dijo que yo portaría el traje de Sailor Chibi Moon de la Luna del Futuro, porque el traje original ya tenía dueña… ¿Acaso lo robaste?- La hija de la Neo Reina Selene y el Rey Endymion encaró a la seria Keiko

\- ¡No le hables así a Kei, niña fea!- Hikari encaró molesta a Chibiusa

\- ¡Este no es tu asunto!- Replicó la Pequeña Dama con enojo -¡Yo debería portar ese traje!-

\- Calma Kari, ella no…- La pelinegra de ojos almendra intentó mostrarse conciliadora

\- ¡No!- Contestó enojada la castaña -¡La niña fea no te va a hablar así!-

Si bien era una discusión poco importante, la atención de las Sailor se posó en el conflicto de ambas niñas, quienes comenzaron a enojarse ante la falta de autoridad de Keiko para detenerlas de comenzar a jalarse los cabellos. Ninguna de las Sailor Guardians sabía si intervenir o no, cuando Hotaru se mostró un tanto analítica y luego de mirar a la incómoda Keiko Suichi, se dio cuenta de la verdad…

\- Kei…- Habló extrañamente tranquila Hotaru, llamando la atención de las otras dos chicas que voltearon a verla expectantes -No me dijiste tu nombre…-

\- K-Keiko, Keiko Suichi…- Replicó un tanto tímida la otra pelinegra, provocando que luego de unos segundos, la Tomoe cerrara los ojos y negara con la cabeza, sonriendo de forma sutil

\- Ya veo… ¿Quién es tu papá?- Aquella pregunta llamó la atención de todas las Sailor Guardians en el lugar

\- ¡¿Eh?!- La chica se mostró visiblemente incómoda, dejado también confundida a Hikari, oportunidad que aprovechó Chibiusa para tomarla del cuello y hacerle una llave -L-Lo siento… No puedo decirlo, Hotaru-sempai- Replicó bastante cohibida la chica de gruesas cejas

\- De momento eso no importa, me conformo con saber que mi hija al parecer ha tenido una buena amiga desde hace tiempo- Las palabras de Hotaru dejaron atónitos a todos.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver atónitos a la jovencita, para luego enfocarse en la Sailor Guardian de Saturno…

Fuera de las cejas y el color de los ojos, eran prácticamente idénticas salvo por la tez levemente más oscura de Keiko en comparación con Hotaru.

\- C-Cómo lo…-

\- ¿Cómo lo supe?- La hija de Suichi Tomoe se cruzó de brazos -Keiko es el nombre de mi madre fallecida, mientras que Suichi es el nombre de mi padre… Tal vez sea porque ya no tengo encima aquella maldición, pero sentí algo especial por ti desde hace rato…-

\- Eh, bueno… Yo…-

\- Está bien, Keiko-chan- Hotaru se mostró sutilmente sonriente -Tendrás tus razones y siento que quieres lo mejor para nosotras… Supongo que es lo que llaman 'instinto maternal'-

\- Hotaru-sempai…-

A la mente de Keiko llegó el fugaz recuerdo de su madre, aquella hermosa mujer, para ella la más hermosa del mundo, su padre, sus amigos de la escuela, Hikari y el cómo un día, se apareció aquella gata para darle la Pluma de Transformación de la Luna con el fin de enfrentar a los enemigos que a veces aparecían en la utopía Tokio de Cristal…

\- ¿Sabes?- Hotaru aumentó la expresividad de su sonrisa -Quiero achacárselo a estar libre de la maldición de las Siete Virtudes, pero tengo ganas de abrazarte… ¿Puedo?-

\- S-Sí…-

Ante la sonrisa de todas, incluso de la capturada Kari, las pelinegras se fundieron en un abrazo en el que Keiko se soltó a llorar recargada en el pecho de la versión de ese tiempo de su madre, quien la abrazó protectoramente, derramando silenciosas lágrimas. Ambas sentían la misma calidez que sólo un amor puro y sincero de madre e hija podía emitir, más intenso en Hotaru dado que la oscuridad de la maldición se había ido y quedaba su alma liberada, ansiosa de recibir y dar amor, finalmente, como debía ser su verdadera naturaleza…

"Me alegra mucho, Kei…" La castaña sonrió suavemente "Que estés junto a tu mamá de nuevo…"

"¿La hija de Hotaru?" Pensó la pelirrosa, suavizando su agarre.

Por un momento, al ver tan conmovedora escena, se olvidó brevemente la aplastante diferencia entre las Siete Virtudes y las Sailor Guardians e incluso un incipiente sentimiento de optimismo comenzó a sentirse en el lugar.

\- Bueno, tal vez no todo está perdido…- La líder de las Inner Super Sailors se mostró con incipiente esperanza -Digo, si trabajamos juntas y nos coordinamos perfectamente podemos trabajar sin descanso para conseguirlo…-

\- O sea, diligentemente… ¿No?- Shizuka dijo con tono inexpresivo -Por lo que dijo Margaret, eso sólo terminaría siendo perjudicial porque esa tal Twilight tendría ese poder extra en batallas consecutivas y seamos honestas, Sailor Moon es la más fuerte y todo, pero si nos salvó la vida en buena parte fue porque 'Gruñona' se confió- No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa suave con el apodo que Kasumi le puso a la Diligencia -Y un error así dudo que lo vuelva a cometer…- Con esas realistas palabras, acabó con el naciente optimismo

\- ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó temerosa Aiko, pegando su rostro a la espalda de su hermana

\- Mei…- Xing-Ming Huang cerró los ojos -Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre los Sailor Dress (Vestido Sailor)… ¿Cierto?-

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida tras oír esas palabras, llamando la atención de todas.

\- Ahora que lo menciona… Mi traje de Sailor cambiar recientemente-

\- Porque has crecido como persona y tu traje ha cambiado para estar en concordancia a ese crecimiento- Replicó la anciana

\- ¡En serio, ya bájame!- La gata negra se contenía de llorar

\- Disculpe… ¿Algo así como evolucionar?- Intervino la chica genio de Juuban

\- Ciertamente- Perséfone le contestó suavemente a Ami -Y la esperanza ahora está en ustedes cinco- Sin tapujos señalo a Usagi, a las hermanas Miyamoto, a Hitomi y a la misma Mei

\- Pero…- Michiru intervino cautelosa -Los trajes de la transformación Super deben ser más poderoso que las transformaciones originales… ¿No?- Setsuna miraba interesada a su antepasada, puesto que desconocía sobre el tema y deseaba saber

\- Sí y no- Replicó seria la mujer mayor -Ciertamente los trajes Super son en esencia más fuertes que las transformaciones de las originales Plumas de Transformación…-

\- Pero…- Makoto incitó a la anciana Xing a continuar

\- Pero al ser trajes derivados creados por el poder mismo del Cristal de Plata, tienen un poder mayor, pero un potencial limitado…-

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- Hotaru preguntó sin soltar a Keiko, quien también volteó interesada

\- Los trajes Super derivan de las Plumas de Transformación, que tienen un menor poder, pero en teoría… Un potencial infinito-

\- Potencial…- Murmuró Usagi

\- Infinito…- Agregó en un susurró Hitomi

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con potencial infinito?- Rei se acercó interesada

\- Los trajes originales pueden cambiar y evolucionar para adaptarse a las capacidades de la portadora- Replicó Perséfone con tranquilidad

\- Ahora entiendo- La rubia de odangos se miró con contenida sorpresa sus manos

\- Así es- Xing-Ming Huang volteó a ver alternadamente a la Tsukino y a la Huo-Long -Las dos han visto cómo sus trajes se adaptan a sus nuevas capacidades, acercándose de paso a sus orígenes, los Planet Dress (Vestidos de Planeta)-

\- ¿Planet Dress?- Murmuraron la vasta mayoría de las chicas presentes

\- Son los trajes que portan las Divine Guardians para cumplir su misión de proteger la Ambrosía en el Jardín del Olimpo- La Morisato tomó la palabra -Sólo he visto una vez uno en mi vida…-

Recordó en un destello a su madre, una hermosa adulta de larga cabellera azabache a la cintura e intensos ojos rubí, que portaba lo que podía describirse como una armadura medieval bastante personalizada de color platino brillante, sujetando con su mano derecha una espada de doble filo que elevaba al cielo, cual reflejaba en su hoja la luz de la luna para darle una aspecto imponente mientras su capa ondeaba sutilmente con el viento, dándole simplemente un aire épico.

\- Y simplemente el Planet Dress de Marte, es imponente- Shizuka esbozó una sonrisa -Lo más impresionante que he visto en la vida…-

\- ¿Entonces sí existen?- Cuestionó el sorprendido Apolo -Pensé que eran un mito…-

\- ¡Entonces si entrenamos lo suficiente, nuestros trajes pueden evolucionar!- La Aino también se empezó a contagiar de esperanza y optimismo

\- Eso no será posible- Intervino la Mitsui con aparente indiferencia

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- La anfitriona miró hosca a la más novel del grupo

\- Se nota que tienes déficit de atención- Agregó Kasumi con sonrisa burlona -Lo que la vieja quiso decir, es que solamente los trajes de mis amigas, la hermana de Aiko y ésta babosa pueden evolucionar- Señaló con el pulgar a la peliazul a su lado

\- Babosa tu madre- Murmuró Hitomi a lo bajo

\- Posiblemente- Margaret se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Y entonces por qué las plumas nos dejaron?- La Kino se mostró enojada -¡Tenemos más tiempo como Sailor Guardians, hemos enfrentado a poderosos enemigos y hemos llegado literalmente a dar la vida por nuestra misión!-

\- Eso no puedo responderlo…- Replicó seria la anciana Xing -Pero esa es una respuesta que ya deberían conocen ustedes cuatro- Le dirigió una mirada aguda a Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako.

La azabache se dio cuenta de la realidad al instante. No se trataba de haber traicionado a la realeza como dijeran sus vidas pasadas o algo por el estilo…

Le habían dado la espalda a su amiga, una amiga que si bien era molesta en ocasiones y bastante infantil en casi todas las facetas de su vida, la verdad era que su otrora mejor amiga era una chica con un corazón enorme, que a pesar de las diferencias entre ellas, lograba mantenerlas unidas: a ella, que tenía un carácter horrible, a Ami, que a los ojos de quien no la conociera, era una chica genio ególatra que se la pasaba estudiando antes que tener amigas, a Makoto, que por su físico bien podía ser prejuzgada como una chica buscapleitos, posiblemente pandillera y sobre Minako, que era tan infantil como Usagi, pero más insistente y mostrando facetas de una chica entrometida y metiche.

Posiblemente por eso las Plumas de Transformación y las almas de las Princesa del Milenio de Plata se habían alejado de ellas, porque si bien Usagi tenía una lista de defectos muy larga a diferencia de ellas cuatro, tenía la virtud de siempre ofrecer su enorme corazón sin condiciones y eso era algo que las cuatro Inner originales simplemente no podían igualar…

Y por lo que habían visto previamente, era la relación original entre Selene y las princesas lo que sostuvo en un comienzo su amistad, pero al alejarse de ellas, con sus esencias del presente solamente, comenzaron sin darse cuenta o posiblemente restándole importancia al hecho, a ensañarse con Usagi, ya fuera de forma sutil como lanzarle indirectas cuando comía o de plano criticarla por su forma de ser y de comer, cayendo incluso en contradicciones…

Como por ejemplo Minako, que la llegó a criticar por su rendimiento en la escuela cuando ella era por lo menos igual de descuidada e irresponsable en ese aspecto.

\- Lo sé…- Dijo la azabache, llamando la atención de sus tres amigas

\- Todas ustedes pueden entrenar y hacerse más fuertes- Perséfone miró alternadamente a Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru -Pero la mejor forma posible para que puedan enfrentar a las Siete Virtudes, es que ustedes cinco logren evolucionar y desarrollarse lo suficiente para que las puedan enfrentar en igualdad de condiciones en el futuro…- Se reorientó a las nuevas Inner

\- Es nuestro deber…-

Las Sailor originales así como los felinos blanco y negro voltearon a ver desconcertados a la rubia de odangos, no por lo que dijo, sino por la resolución de sus palabras.

\- No por el Milenio de Plata o por ser Sailor Guadians…- Tenía la mirada baja, pero luego alzó la cara para mirar a Mei -Sino para proteger nuestros valiosos tesoros- Las dos amigas se sonrieron -Y por eso debemos dar lo mejor de nosotras- Volteó a ver a cada una de sus nuevas amigas

\- ¡Así se habla, Usagi-san!- Aiko se asomó a un lado de la espalda de Shizuka -¡Lo lograremos juntas!- Le sonrió animada a la chica que como Sailor Guardian admiraba

\- Es cierto- Shizuka sonrió casi imperceptiblemente -Si sólo queda tratar de resistirnos, sólo podemos tratar de resistirnos… Así que, vamos a tratar de resistirnos-

\- Sólo queda intentarlo- Un poco menos entusiasta, Hitomi intervino -Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-

\- No se trata de intentarlo- La pelirroja se acercó a la rubia -Será difícil, pero no es imposible si lo hacemos juntas…-

\- Así es, Mei-chan- Ambas chicas chocaron sus manos, en obvia concordancia de pensamiento.

Luna y Artemis ahogaron expresiones de sorpresa, puesto que nunca antes bajo su tutela lograron que la Guardiana de la Luna mostrara tal forma de liderazgo, basado en impulsar a las chicas hacia adelante con apoyo y buenos sentimientos, sin tener que darles órdenes.

\- ¡Auch!- La felina de pelaje negro sollozó ahogadamente cuando Mei cerró los ojos y finalmente al soltó -No me merezco ésta clase de trato…-

\- No creíste que te dejaríamos sola… ¿Cierto?- Tras aquellas palabras dichas con la voz de Ami, Usagi volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con las figuras semitransparentes de Aphrodite, Hera, Enio e Iris, que sonreían cada una a su manera

\- ¡Amigas!- La rubia de odangos se mostró sonriente

\- E-Estaremos contigo, Usagi- La Princesa de Júpiter se mostraba tímida, jugando con sus dedos índices y la cabeza gacha

\- Tenemos que ayudarle también a Aiko y a las demás- Dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a la castaña junto a ella y la pegaba a su no tangible cuerpo

\- Hitomi y ustedes necesitarán todo el apoyo posible en ésta difícil travesía- Iris se acercó, posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amiga

\- Gracias- Usagi le sonrió a la peliazul

\- Con mi ayuda basta y sobra, digo… No soy una Sailor y ya he hecho más que varias en ésta sala sin tener poderes- Margaret intervino impertinente

\- Justo en eso estaba pensando, querida- La Princesa de Marte asintió suave y repetidamente a las palabras de la peliazul

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Replicó desconfiada la Young

\- ¡Phobos, Deimos!- Gritó para sorpresa de todas las presentes salvo las princesas -¿Pueden venir por favor?-

\- ¿Mis cuervos?- Rei se mostró confundida ante su contraparte -¿Para qué? Acaso…-

\- Terminas dando en el clavo siempre, pero por desgracia nunca lo haces a tiempo- La réplica de Enio molestó a la Hino.

Los graznidos de las aves evitaron que iniciara una discusión, puesto que entraron volando a la amplia sala graznando y volando primero alrededor de su dueña, quien los acarició con cariño cuando cada uno se posó en uno de sus hombros. Luego las aves alzaron vuelo y comenzaron a volar alrededor de la Princesa de Marte.

\- Como bien lo dijiste, Margaret- Enio se mostró seria frente a la peliazul -Has hecho mucho por las Sailor Guardians y eso sin ser una de nosotras…-

\- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?- Replicó a la expectativa

\- Desconfiada por naturaleza, eso me gusta- Replicó la azabache -Tal vez no volverte una Sailor Guardian como tal, pero al menos sí puedes recibir algo para apoyar a Usagi y a tus amigas…- En ese momento los dos pájaros se posaron a los pies de la princesa, granando intensamente -Deimos y Phobos tienen esos nombres por una razón en especial…-

Las dos aves se vieron rodeadas de un intenso resplandor el cual gradualmente fue tomando la forma de dos mujeres de cabello negro largo, con el cabello recogido a los lados, dos mechones enmarcando sus rostros y el resto suelto. Una lucía un leotardo rojo y zapatillas negras, mientras que la otra usaba el leotardo en color morado; fuera de eso, era imposible diferenciarlas.

\- ¡¿Deimos?! ¡¿Phobos?!- Hitomi se acercó de inmediato, mirando visiblemente sorprendidas a las dos mujeres de apariencia adolescente recién aparecidas -¿En verdad son ustedes?-

\- Hola- Saludaron suavemente las dos chicas en perfecta sincronía, levantando la mano jovialmente

\- Pero yo renací como humana… ¿Por qué ustedes no?- Replicó visiblemente angustiada la peliazul de larga cabellera

\- Esos monstruos nos hicieron esto, llegó un momento en que podían guiar las almas para que no reencarnáramos en humanas…- La chica de traje morado bajó la cabeza -Phobos y yo hemos visto todo lo que ha pasado desde que Usagi se encontró con Rei…-

\- Y nos hubiera gustado mucho ayudar, pero nos era imposible dado que teníamos muy poca energía y apenas ahora podemos manifestarnos así… Mi hermana y yo no pudimos hacer nada- Agregó la chica de traje rojo, con melancolía

\- Eso es muy cruel…- Murmuró la Koukin, soltando por fin a su hermana para acercarse empática a las dos chicas de leotardo -Quitarles la oportunidad de tener otra oportunidad…-

\- Y ni qué decir de esa tal Pinkie Pie, que llegó al extremo de comerse las almas de las Sailor Guardians…- Las dos mascotas de Rei en su forma humana quedaron impactadas con la revelación de su dueña

\- ¡Eso es horrible!- La chica de leotardo rojo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, horrorizada

"Por primera vez me alegro de haber sido de las primeras en ser asesinada…" La Mitsui cerró los ojos con marcado pesar

\- ¿Por qué se ensañan tanto?- Mei bajó la mirada, apretando los puños luego de dejar libre a la gata -Torturar al enemigo incluso más allá de la muerte, es simplemente indignante…-

\- Posiblemente sea otra más de sus maldiciones- Hotaru se separó de Keiko para acercarse

\- Lo importante ahora es que recibas esa ayuda de la que te hablé, Margaret Young…- Las palabras de Enio centraron nuevamente la charla

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Kasumi se mostraba recelosa.

Deimos levantó su mano derecha ante la mirada de su hermana, en la cual comenzó a manifestarse un brillo fugaz, el cual daba paso a una pluma de transformación un tanto simple, de color plateado y únicamente con una esfera de cristal azulado al contrario de la punta…

Tomó con firmeza el objeto y lo posó delante de la estadounidense, abriendo la palma de su mano para ofrecérselo.

\- Como Sailor Deimos, yo representaba el terror, ese miedo que incluso supera a la mente misma y lo sentimos desde hace un par de días…-

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Margie veía expectante a la chica

\- El terror… En el pasado lo has provocado con tus acciones y también… Lo has vivido en carne propia, pero sigues aquí…- Deimos asintió suavemente -Si puedes comprender la esencia de eso, podrás usar el Satellite Dress (Vestido Satélite) de Deimos-

\- ¡Esperen!-

El grito súbito de Chibiusa llamó la atención de todos en el lugar.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- Miraba llorosa a la peliazul luego de posarse delante de ella, con sus manos entrelazadas delante de su pecho -¡Tú serás la Reina Gem! ¡Tú debes fundar al Clan Black Moon!-

\- ¿Hm?- La peliazul observó interesada a la llorosa chiquilla, que se mostraba consternada ante el escenario frente a ella -¿Qué quieres decir?-

\- ¡Tú eres mala!- Replicó Chibiusa al instante -¡Tú le enseñarás al Príncipe Diamante y al Príncipe Zafiro a odiarnos e invadirnos!- Tomó aire antes de seguir -¡Y eso será la razón por la que voy a viajar por primera vez aquí! ¡Si las cosas no pasan así, todo el futuro va a cambiar para siempre!-

\- Antes de eso, Kasumi-chan- Ami se acercó frente a frente con su prima -Piénsalo detenidamente…-

\- Explícate- Replicó hosca la estadounidense

\- Éste es un deber muy complicado y tus sueños pueden verse limitados…- La chica genio se mostró melancólica -Si bien yo puedo estudiar aquí, me hubiera gustado aceptar aquél ofrecimiento hace tiempo de viajar becada a Alemania, pero tengo éste deber- Aquellas palabras dejaron sorprendidas a Rei, a Makoto y a Minako.

Usagi se quiso mostrar empática con su antigua amiga, pero no pudo hacerlo…

Era cierto que Ami se vio obligada a elegir entre su deber como Sailor Guardian y esa oportunidad, pero al final todas le habían ofrecido su apoyo y habían aceptado su partida, proponiéndose salir adelante sin ella sólo para que se fuera sin preocupaciones. Así que al final, había sido decisión de Ami quedarse y de nadie más.

\- Tú no me conoces- Margaret agachó la cabeza ligeramente -Es cierto que he sentido el terror… Recuerdo que me contaste sobre el aislamiento que sentiste en la escuela, porque no tenías amigos- Entrecerró la mirada -Pero no creo que hayas sufrido el acoso que viví yo- Cerró los ojos con marcado pesar -No sabes lo que es esperar en todo momento que te acorralen sin nadie que te apoye, que tus supuestos amigos te den la espalda y se unan a las agresiones, que los adultos del entorno se hagan la vista gorda sólo porque tienes sobrepeso, porque eres de ascendencia extranjera o ambas, e incluso que otros estudiantes acosados te acosen a ti sólo para desahogarse de sus propias frustraciones y miedos…- El relato le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta a las Sailors -¿Sabes? Cuando contaron todo eso de la Reina Gem y Black Moon, lo creí…- Negó con la cabeza suavemente -Lo creí porque nadie en la vida me había tratado tan bien como Aiko, Mei y Usagi… Todo era oscuridad y soledad en mi vida hasta que las encontré, por eso estoy segura de que si esas extrañas no hubieran intervenido, ellas habrían muerto y yo me hubiera abandonado a la oscuridad tal como lo dijo la loca del tiempo luego de perder esa luz y dejaría suelto todo ese terror que sentí sobre los demás… Ni siquiera confío en mis padres, que se peleaban por quién era el más exitoso en su carrera mientras a mi me encerraban por horas en un casillero…- Setsuna endureció el semblante, pero no dijo absolutamente nada -Yo no tengo que preocuparme por mis sueños, porque realmente no tengo ninguno… Tengo un potencial enorme al ser la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero no tengo motivación para aprovecharlo…- Encaró con firme mirada a su prima -Yo hice cosas tal cual lo describió la loca, destruí a personas, amistades, familias e incluso futuros, sólo porque quería retribución por lo que viví… Eso me costó mi alegría, así que si voy a tener un deber así, al menos creo que podré hacer un bien para otros…- Su mirada regresó a Chibiusa -Y tú aprende algo, niña… ¡Nadie en el mundo me va a decir cómo vivir mi vida!- Con rapidez y convicción tomó la Pluma de Transformación de Deimos

\- Para transformarte tienes que…- Comenzó a hablar Deimos

\- ¡Deimos Power, Make-up…!- Interrumpió Margie, alzando la Pluma de Transformación ante la expectativa de todos.

Pronto se vio rodeada de una luz violeta, al tiempo que dibujaba un círculo a su alrededor, el cual se manifestó en el suelo de forma brillante, dentro del cual surgió una columna de fuego púrpura que la envolvió por unos instantes, revelando posteriormente su traje Sailor, igual al traje original de Sailor Mercury, sólo que matizado en tonos morados y una gema azul delante del moño frontal y en la tiara. Su cabello adoptó un exótico color azul celeste contrastante con su azul natural.

La pequeña pelirrosa simplemente miró incrédula, mientras las silenciosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro…

No sabía qué sería de su hogar al ver que abiertamente la Reina Gem iba a desaparecer sin siquiera haber existido en primer lugar.

\- Justo eso…- Terminó la interrumpida Satellite Guardian del pasado

\- Vaya…- Margaret comenzó a mirarse las manos cubiertas por los guantes de su nuevo traje -Esto es… Decepcionante, pensé que me sentiría poderosa o algo así, pero no siento ningún cambio en especial- Abría y cerraba los dedos de su mano derecha -Es como si llevara ropa común…-

\- Para eso tienes que entrenar- Mei se acercó a su amiga -Y yo te entrenaré-

\- Supongo que como Deimos es un satélite de Marte, tendrás alguna jerarquía sobre mí o algo así…-

\- Ni idea- La pelirroja se encogió de hombros -Además, en todo caso la líder del grupo has sido tú desde que nos juntamos-

\- Eso es cierto- Dijo Aiko acercándose a las amigas -Y siempre tomas buenas decisiones, así que si seguimos igual, yo no tengo problemas- La Koukin le ofreció una sonrisa tierna

\- Lamento marcarle a ésta hora y en domingo, pero desde mañana voy a presentarme a la Preparatoria Juuban y si me hiciera el favor de hacer el papeleo yo le haría el favor de pedirle a mi padre una semana más de vacaciones para usted éste año… ¿Qué? ¡Claro que con todo pagado! Usted es un miembro de confianza de la familia Miyamoto y estamos agradecidos por su siempre puntual y excelente trabajo… Al contrario, gracias a usted y disculpe por hablarle en su día libre, pero necesito realizar el cambio lo más pronto posible, hasta luego- Shizuka se acercó al grupo con su celular en mano

\- ¿Hablabas con Yagami-san?- La alba volteó a ver a su hermana, quien se posó junto a ella, mirando expectante a las chicas

\- Sí… Desde mañana voy a estudiar en la Preparatoria Juuban- Replicó la azabache sin apartar la mirada de Mei y Kasumi

\- ¡Eso es asombroso!- La menor de las Miyamoto se volvió a aferrar a la mayor de su torso por la espalda, quien hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, pero permaneció impasible

"¿P-Por qué siempre le atina a esa costilla?" Le revolvió el cabello a Aiko discretamente, para disimular su sufrimiento -Tus abrazos son muy apretados…- Dijo apenas en un hilo de voz

\- No es verdad- Replicó sonriente la alba, cerrando los ojos para deleitarse en el calor de su hermana, suavizando su agarre ligeramente

\- ¿Y cómo es posible que puedas cambiarte de escuela ya con las clases en marcha?- La Mitsui cuestionó curiosa a la azabache

\- Porque soy Shizuka Miyamoto- Dijo mientras cerraba su celular y lo metía en uno de sus bolsillos

\- Al parecer el futuro va a cambiar bastante…- Keiko se mostró pensativa

\- Al menos puedo aprender la nueva historia, porque de la vieja nunca recordaba nada- Dijo Hikari al aire

\- ¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta?!- Chibiusa se posó delante de las dos amigas, visiblemente desesperada -¡Posiblemente Tokio de Cristal no exista! ¡¿Cómo es que no están preocupadas?!-

El grito de la pelirrosa llamó la atención de todos, que orientaron su atención a las tres jovencitas del futuro.

\- El amor de mis padres superará el tiempo y el espacio- La hija de Hotaru se mostró convencida de sus palabras -Y mi amistad con Kei es irrompible- Tomó la mano de su amiga con suave firmeza -Sin importar lo que nos espere en el futuro…-

\- ¡Yo no tengo por qué contestarte, niña fea!- Para desconcierto de Chibiusa, Hikari le sacó la lengua

\- Calma, chicas- Hotaru se acercó en posición conciliadora -No es momento para pelear entre nosotras…-

\- ¡Eso dígaselo a la niña fea, Hotaru-san!- Replicó graciosamente irritada la castaña

\- ¡Tú no sabes quién soy, tonta!- Contestó la hija de la Neo Reina Selene y el Rey Endymion -¡Yo soy la Prin…!-

\- ¡Suficiente!-

No fue la exclamación, sino que Usagi fuera quien la pronunciara lo que descolocó poderosamente a todos en ese lugar, incluso a Yuichirou, quien saliera de la habitación del abuelo de Rei sosteniendo una charola…

Se formó un silencio sepulcral mientras la rubia de odangos caminaba con seguridad hacia las tres niñas con una expresión seria, sumamente desconcertante al ser ella quien la plasmaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Y bien?- Dijo Usagi mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando fijamente a su hija del futuro

\- ¿Y bien, qué?- Replicó Chibiusa con exagerado enojo

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?- La Tsukino se orientó hacia la castaña

\- ¿Qué hay de qué?- Contestó en un susurro Hikari

\- Todos estamos muy cansados, así que deben disculparse y evitar este tipo de peleas… Yo daré todo de mí para que todo salga bien al final…- Suavizó su gesto por un momento, pero se mostró firme casi inmediatamente -Ahora, discúlpense- Comenzó a pisar ligeramente con su pie derecho el piso -Estoy esperando-

\- Siento haber sido sincera…- La castaña ladeó el rostro -¡Auch!- Keiko le dio un ligero manotazo en la cabeza -Está bien… Me disculpo por haber sido grosera contigo- Dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza de hombro a hombro, sin mirar directamente a Chibiusa

\- ¿Y tú, Chibiusa?-

Ante la pregunta de Usagi, la pelirrosa estuvo cerca de replicarle como siempre, dándole por su lado y hacerla menos… Pero se dio cuenta de que en esa ocasión era totalmente distinto y de una manera distinta a su madre, tenía una autoridad maternal difícil tanto de describir como de desobedecer…

\- Lo siento…- Murmuró Chibiusa en voz baja

\- ¿Qué sientes?- Usagi endureció su expresión

\- Siento haberme desahogado por todo lo que está sucediendo, contigo…- La niña ladeó el rostro orgullosa, incapaz de mirar a la castaña

\- Bueno, al menos es algo- La rubia suspiró mientras se relajaba

\- Y entonces… ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

La pregunta de Rei Hino llamó la atención de todos.

\- El plan sería monitorear la ciudad las veinticuatro horas para reaccionar ante un eventual ataque de las Siete Virtudes- Haruka tomó la palabra -Tenemos que estar al pendiente, puesto que pueden atacar en cualquier momento-

\- Es cierto- Asintió Michiru -No podemos descuidarnos ni un instante, porque de lo contrario seremos derrotadas-

\- Abran los ojos- Margaret brilló efímeramente para volver a su forma civil -¿Lo hice bien?- Preguntó mientras miraba a la pelirroja

\- Bastante- Dijo Mei sonriendo suavemente

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- La Sailor de las Profundidades se enfocó en la nueva Sailor

\- Mei me dijo cómo volver a mi forma… ¿Civil?- La estadounidense se encogió de hombros -Motivada, aprendo rápido-

\- Me refería a eso de 'abrir los ojos'- Contestó la chica de cabello turquesa

\- Ah, eso…- Margie enfocó sus ojos grises en la novia de Haruka -Como dijo Shizuka, actuar diligentemente sólo va a hacer que Gruñona sea más fuerte la próxima vez…-

\- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?- La peliarena se enfocó en la recién nombrada Satellite Guardian -¿Hacemos como si nada pasara y actuamos como si esos monstruos fuera el Daimon en turno que atacaba una vez al día?-

\- Esa sería la mejor opción- Replicó la china, mirando fijamente a la Sailor del Viento -Sí realmente hubieran querido matarnos, lo habrían hecho ayer…- Las crudas palabras de Mei cimbraron a todos -Ellas dijeron que iban a usarnos… Pero nosotras podemos usarlas también-

Una sonrisa un tanto soberbia por parte de la Huo-Long desconcertó a todas las chicas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- La Mizuno de Mercurio se acercó con cierta curiosidad

\- Ejemplo rápido- Replicó al instante la Mizuno de Deimos -Segunda Guerra Mundial, Frente Oriental… Los soviéticos vivieron la parte más cruda del conflicto y para vencer a los hasta entonces invencibles nazis, aprendieron a hacer el mismo tipo de guerra a base de sangre y fuego, siendo casi derrotados, pero emergieron victoriosos al final…-

Una explicación cruda y un tanto desconcertante para todas la Sailor Guardians, pero perfectamente comprensible para la chica genio de Juuban.

\- Estamos en sintonía- Mei y Margie se sonrieron mutuamente

\- Es lo único que queda por hacer- La Miyamoto azabache asintió seria -Va a ser una guerra asimétrica y logramos evolucionar como dice Perséfone… O morimos- Usagi trató de contener el temor en su rostro por las duras palabras de la Morisato

\- No te preocupes, Usagi-san- Aiko tomó la mano derecha de su amiga de forma amable, sonriéndole como una señal de que darían todo de sí -Lo lograremos-

\- Tienes razón-

Se formó un silencio en el lugar, como una señal de que realmente no quedaba mucho de qué hablar sobre el asunto. Mei, Aiko, Usagi, Kasumi y Shizuka dejaron su posición clara, mientras que las Inner originales conversaban más cerradamente, entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- Cuestionó Minako

\- La idea de Kasumi y las demás, posiblemente sea la más adecuada…- Replicó Ami

\- ¿Entonces nos quedaremos sin hacer nada y esperando que esa supuesta evolución sea nuestra salvación?- Makoto se mostró contenidamente molesta

\- Si tienes una mejor idea que no involucre fortalecer a las enemigas, te oímos- Rei le contestó seria a su amiga

\- Siendo así…- La rubia sonrió levemente -Creo que en lo que lo pensamos mejor, puedo ponerme al corriente con la escuela… ¿Me ayudas, Ami?-

\- Pero ésta vez quiero que me pongas atención, Minako-chan… ¿De acuerdo?- Suspiró la peliazul, resignada a otra ronda de sesiones de estudio de lento progreso con su amiga

\- Ya que están en eso- La castaña se acercó un poco, cruzada de brazos y con el rostro orientado a un costado -A mí tampoco me caería mal un repaso…-

Hipócritas.

Rei endureció la mirada. ¿No era la ayuda que siempre pedía Usagi? Ami siempre le echaba en cara su mal rendimiento y Minako le hacía segunda a pesar de que varias de sus calificaciones fueran peores. Makoto era un poco menos perezosa, pero igualmente la diferencia no era demasiada…

Pero claro, Usagi era la tonta que de no ser por su futuro de Neo Reina, tendría una vida muy difícil… Y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, puesto que le hacía segunda a sus amigas y al estar sola contra todas, a Usagi sólo le quedaba sonreír como si se hubiese tratado de un juego, a pesar de que seguramente siendo tan sensible, esas 'conversaciones' seguramente la lastimaban.

\- Entonces, Rei-chan…- La rubia de moño interrumpió su amarga reflexión -¿Podemos venir ésta semana a tu casa a estudiar?- Le dio un codazo sutil mientras sonreía maliciosamente -Igual y podemos invitar a Usagi, como en los viejos tiempos…-

\- Dudo que quiera venir…- La azabache volteó a ver a la aludida, que sonreía luego de un comentario de Margaret.

Chibiusa se acercó de inmediato a Mamoru, quien se mostraba expectante. Enfrentar a las Siete Virtudes era lo primordial, pero también Jedite se encontraba suelto y en su caso, no se sabía si planeaba algo o cuál era su posible objetivo aparte de la venganza contra las Sailor Guardians…

\- M-Mamoru…- El azabache orientó su mirada hacia su hija del futuro, saliendo de su ensimismamiento

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Chibiusa-chan?- El pelinegro se acuclilló para quedar frente a frente con su hija del futuro, sonriéndole suavemente

\- T-Tengo… Tengo miedo- La niña reprimió un puchero al borde del llanto -No sé qué será de Tokio de Cristal… Y no quiero que le pase nada a mi hogar…- Entonces finalmente rompió en llanto y se abrazó al estudiante universitario -¡No quiero!-

\- No te preocupes, Chibiusa-chan…- Mamoru la posó suavemente sobre su hombro -Todo estará bien… No importa si no es en Tokio de Cristal, mi amor y el de Usagi es inquebrantable y nacerás llena de amor…-

\- Mamoru…-

El padre consolaba a su hija del futuro incierto, que por el momento parecía que no ocurriría como estaba originalmente presupuestado. Era difícil pensar cómo ese futuro que visitaron para detener al Clan Black Moon iba a surgir si ese grupo por lo pronto no tendría a su líder, puesto que la supuesta Reina Gem, en ese momento era una Satellite Guardian.

\- ¿Ustedes comprenden qué está sucediendo?- La Mitsui se acercó a sus compañeras del pasado con discreción

\- De hecho, sí- Replicó la chica del leotardo carmesí -Parece ser que la Princesa Selene tiene un conflicto con Rei y sus amigas-

\- Ya veo…- Hitomi entristeció el semblante -Y ustedes… ¿Cómo están?-

\- Podríamos estar peor…- Phobos suspiró con lentitud -Aquí Rei nos cuida bien y todo, el abuelo nos procura y Yuichirou es agradable y gracioso, pero realmente no es lo mismo…-

\- Estamos conscientes de todo, pero la verdad nos es imposible interactuar o ayudar- Fue el turno de Deimos para mostrarse melancólica -No podemos hacer mucho con estos cuerpos de cuervos…-

\- Y apenas en estos 5 años que llevamos reencarnadas, pudimos reunir la suficiente energía para manifestarnos así…- La hermana de rojo levantó su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación

\- Y esa energía no tardará mucho en terminarse…- La hermana de morado trató de sonreír en medio de su tristeza -Volveremos de nuevo a estar totalmente aisladas en esos cuerpos de cuervos dentro de poco… Pero fue muy bueno volver a ver una cara amiga, Lete-

\- Amigas…- Hitomi cerró los ojos en actitud solemne luego de darse cuenta de que las imágenes de sus amigas de su vida pasada comenzaba a transparentarse

\- Una última advertencia…- Phobos se mostró seria -Ten cuidado con el Sol Rojo de la Caridad y el Relámpago Azul de la Generosidad…-

\- Lo tendré- Asintió débilmente, mientras el líquido salado comenzaba a recorrer sus mejillas

\- ¡Oye, Rei!- Deimos volteó a ver a su dueña, quien a su vez se enfocó en las hermanas cuyas proyecciones comenzaban a disiparse con mayor rapidez entre partículas de luz

\- Dime…- La sacerdotisa se mostró respetuosa

\- ¡Una mazorca fresca de vez en cuando no nos caería mal!- Replicó Phobos mientras terminaban de desaparecer para volver a ser los cuervos del Templo Hikawa.

Ante la mirada respetuosa de todas las Sailor Guardians, el Príncipe de la Tierra y los felinos consejeros, las dos Satellite Guardians de la era antigua habían dado la energía almacenada por años solamente para poner de su parte en la terrible batalla que se avecinaba contra las Siete Virtudes…

…

Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity Diamond, Fluttershy Breeze, Rainbow Dash, Applejack Smith y Pinkie Pie…

Las Siete Virtudes recorrían el antiguo escondite del Negaverso oculto en el Polo Norte, mirado el tétrico lugar mientras a su alrededor, las diversas y variadas Youma observaban cómo Jedite y Tithis Gaia, sus nuevos líderes, se mostraban como simples guías para esas siete chicas que parecían ser demonios reales a diferencia de ellas.

\- Así que éste es el trono donde la Reina Beryl daba órdenes…- La líder de las Siete Virtudes se posó en el asiento -Rústico para mi gusto, pero supongo que hay que acostumbrarse en lo que conseguimos algo mejor-

\- Vaya, amigo… Esto es un basurero- Rainbow miraba alternadamente en todas direcciones del lugar -Eso de que los demonios vivimos en cuevas es sólo una idea de los humanos-

\- Y una muy ofensiva por cierto…- Pinkie pie se balanceaba sobre sus talones y las puntas de sus pies, sonriente -¿No hay algo delicioso para comer? Mi pancita hace ruidos de hambre…-

\- Iba a decir que sólo necesita un poquito de calor de hogar, pero creo que estoy siendo demasiado amable…- Rarity se cruzó de brazos, mirando analítica qué arreglos podía hacerle al lugar.

Básicamente, un nuevo lugar para empezar.

\- Um… ¿P-Por qué nos ven feo las Youma?- Volteó a ver cohibida cómo las entidades artificiales las observaban con discreta desconfianza

\- Seguramente creen que estamos llegando a quitarle el lugar a la Reina Beryl o algo así… Ingenuas yeguas, somos mejores que esa sirvienta corrompida- Applejack encaró a un par de Youma, que se asustaron y retrocedieron al darse cuenta de la fuerza de esas chicas.

A diferencia de sus amigas, Twilight se mostraba seria y un tanto ensimismada. Realmente se sintió humillada por haber sido derribada por Sailor Moon y peor aún, por no haber tenido la oportunidad de desquitarse posteriormente…

Quería retribución y la iba a conseguir, aunque no fuera en el campo de batalla.

\- Summon Circle: Twilight- Dibujo un círculo en el aire con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, manifestando un círculo de luz violeta del que pronto emergió aquél intimidante dragón que atacara a Rei y a Hitomi en el Templo Hikawa.

El dragón rugió con fuerza, cimbrando el lugar e intimidando a las Youma, al General del Negaverso y a la Youma superior por igual.

\- Sé que estás contento de verme, Spike… Ahora sal, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Dijo la chica de cabellera morada con mecha matizada.

El monstruo metió la cabeza y pronto del portal abierto por el círculo emergió una esfera brillante de color verde que se estrelló a los pies de la poseedora de la Diligencia, revelando a un pequeño dragón violeta de vientre amarillo y escamas dorsales verdes, ciertamente lindo.

\- ¡Hola chicas! ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo!- Saludó el dragón, levantando la garra, recibiendo saludos recíprocos de las Siete Virtudes de manera similar -¡Rarity!- De inmediato el reptil se dirigió a la chica de tez blanca -Tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos… Y, ¿cómo estás?-

\- Muy bien después de ser liberada, Spikey-Wikey- La portadora de la Generosidad se acuclilló para acariciar al dragón en su barbilla -Y veo que sigues siendo tan adorable y lindo como siempre…-

\- No importa cuántos años pasen, eres tan hermosa como siempre…- Prácticamente ronroneó el reptil, encandilado con la atención recibida

\- Si ya acabaste, Romeo, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar- Dijo fríamente Sparky, cruzada de brazos mientras miraba cómo su compañero tenía corazones en los ojos antes las caricias de Rarity

\- E-Eh… ¡Claro!- Dijo el reptil, regresando con su compañera ante una despedida sonriente de la otra pelimorada -¿Nos vemos después?-

\- Desde luego-

\- ¿Dónde hay un lugar privado para trabajar?- Twlight miró fijamente a Jedite

\- El cuarto que Zoicite y Kunzite compartían es el más amplio del lugar- Replicó de inmediato el rubio -Si gusta puedo guiarla, es por aquí- Se orientó hacia un área oscura y comenzó a caminar hacia ella

\- Perfecto… De hecho necesito preguntarte varias cosas sobre Sailor Moon- Dijo mientras seguía al antiguo guardia de la Corte de la Tierra

\- Pobre Sailor Moon- Sunset sonrió de forma retorcida.

La líder de las Siete Virtudes sabía los verdaderos alcances de su segunda cuando se trataba de realmente lastimar a alguien. Seguramente se sentía humillada por la forma como había ido enviada al piso por alguien tan inferior y como lo marcaba su virtud, sería diligente en lastimar a Sailor Moon, provocándole antes de su desquite en el campo de batalla, un daño irreparable, de forma que su dolor no pudiera superarlo jamás, justo como hizo con Merle de Saturno…

\- Vaya… ¿Y qué hacemos nosotras?- Preguntó al aire Rainbow Dash

\- Lo que dijimos…- Sunset cruzó las piernas, poniéndose cómoda -¿Quieren ir al mundo de los humanos a explorar? Adelante, sólo traten de pasar desapercibidas por lo menos en lo que piensan en algo para hacer pelear a las Sailor Guardians o si quieren conocer éste lugar, está bien, realmente no me importa…-

\- Um…- Fluttershy se acercó a Sunset -Yo quisiera ir a lo que los humanos llaman zoológico, por lo que me contaste, deseo conocer a esos lindos animales, que seguramente no son salvajes y serán amistosos-

\- Fluttershy, tu puedes domar a poderosos dragones con 'la mirada'…- Applejack entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a su amiga

\- Lo sé, Applejack…- Sonrió tiernamente -Sólo quiero ver qué nuevos animales hay en el mundo- La chica comenzó a desaparecer gradualmente en medio de un remolino de mariposas brillantes de color rosa -Nos vemos luego- Dijo antes de perderse de vista

\- Yo tengo ganas de practicar un poco- Rainbow Dash sonrió orgullosa para enfocarse en las Youma -Quién de ustedes, perdedoras, cree que puede lastimarme aunque sea un poco…- Notó que todas dieron un paso hacia atrás -¡Vamos! ¡Prometo que no seré muy dura!- Entonces notó a un grupo de cinco Youma vestidas con leotardos reveladores y alas de hada, de variados tonos de piel y colores de cabellera -¡Ustedes se ven menos patéticas que las demás! ¡Así que yo las elijo!-

\- ¡Pe-Pero!- Trató de replicar una rubia de leotardo escotado azul, la que parecía ser la líder del grupo -¡Nosotras vencimos a las Sailor Guardians en el pasado! ¿N-No cree que es demasiado para usted?-

\- Nah…- La portadora de la Humildad manoteó despectiva -Si vencieron a esas perdedoras, puede que me entretengan un rato…-

La DD Girls, que en la batalla previa entre el Negaverso y las Sailor Guardians asesinaron a Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus, se sintieron indignadas por el menosprecio demostrado por Rainbow Dash…

Si bien era cierto que formaba parte de las legendarias Siete Virtudes, tampoco iban a permitir que se burlaran tan descaradamente de ellas, así que se voltearon a ver entre sí, sabiendo que compartía el mismo pensamiento y entonces la líder dio un paso al frente.

\- Si piensa que está bien, aceptamos…- La Youma rubia dio un paso al frente, con sonrisa confiada.

\- ¡Que no se te pase la mano, Rainbow!- La rubia pecosa exclamó -Pueden sernos útiles después…-

\- Lo que digas, Apple- Replicó la chica de cabellera multicolor mientras comenzaba a ser guiada por las DD Girls a un lugar donde pudieran practicar cómodamente

\- ¿Y ustedes qué planean hacer?- Applejack se enfocó en Rarity y Pinkie

\- Pinkie y yo pensamos ir a conocer la nueva civilización reinante- Dijo la chica de tez blanca con emoción contenida -¡Deseo ver qué tan tanto ha mejorado la moda de los humanos en todo éste tiempo! Además, pienso ver si puedo establecer algo, digo… En lo que liberamos a su majestad Metalia y todo eso-

\- ¡Además tengo hambre!- Agregó la chica de piel rosada y cabellera esponjosa -¡Voy a ver qué postres nuevos han aparecido desde que estábamos selladas! ¡Los humanos son horribles, pero tienen muy buen gusto para las golosinas! Confiterías, dulcerías, pastelerías… ¡Hay tantos lugares por visitar y tan poco de mí…!- Comenzó a brincar emocionada por la expectativa

\- Nos has platicado tanto de la nueva era de los humanos, que me sorprende mucho que sepas tanto sobre ellos, Sunset…- La chica pelimorada miraba sonriente a su amiga -¿Cuál es tu secreto?-

\- Es un secreto a voces…- Replicó la chica de cabello bicolor con sutil sonrisa

\- ¡Vamos Rarity, los dulces y la comida nos esperan…!- Exclamó la Pie con tono cantado

\- Con cuidado, chicas- Dijo la líder, restregándose en el trono sobre el que estaba posada

\- ¡Nos vemos luego!- Se despidió Pinkie Pie con tono cantado mientras Rarity Diamond lo hacía agitando su mano derecha.

Una desapareció entre globos multicolores mientras la otra lo hizo en medio de gemas brillantes de diversos colores con forma de rubíes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Applejack?- Sunset cerró los ojos suavemente -Pensé que irías con Rainbow a practicar o explorarías un poco el entorno…-

\- ¿Por qué?- La rubia miró fijamente a su líder mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Era clara la pregunta para la Shimmer: Applejack cuestionaba realmente por qué las Sailor Guardians no habían sido asesinadas, por lo menos una…

\- A veces resulta molesto que me conozcas tan bien…- Suspiró ante la mirada fija de la chica pecosa -Pude sentirla entre ellas-

\- ¿Sentirla?- La Smith se mostró confundida -No te refieres a…-

\- Indigo Zap- Dijo Sunset Shimmer con tono frío

\- ¿Dónde?- La única respuesta que recibió fueron los orbes turquesa enfocados en su ojos esmeralda -No puedes estar hablando en serio…-

\- No sé cual porque lo sentí muy débilmente, pero no tengo duda alguna…- La chica de cabello bicolor entrecerró la mirada -Una de las Sailor Guardians es la reencarnación de Indigo Zap… Y voy a recuperarla-

La rubia se mostró visiblemente atónita con la impactante revelación, pero segundos después, luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa, asintió con discreta sonrisa.

\- ¡Cuenta conmigo, yegua!-

…

**Notas**

Bien, aquí voy a manejar a la anciana Perséfone como una consejera a lo Iroh de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang y también con ciertos toques del anciano maestro Dohko de Libra.

Extiendo un poco más el asunto de las Divine Guardians y el por qué guerreras tan poderosas ciertamente vinculadas a las Sailor Guardians no intervienen para nada en los combates ni en el pasado ni en el presente.

Ahora bien, ciertamente se pone en la mesa la posibilidad de que los trajes originales de las Sailor Guardian (Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus) evolucionen y justifico la ausencia de esto en el canon, puesto que luego de la batalla contra el Nagaverso, en la saga de Black Moon, Luna le dio nuevas plumas a Ami, Rei, Minako y Makoto, truncando el proceso de evolución descrito en el fic para el canon y el por qué, por ejemplo, Sailor Moon no necesitó nunca de accesorios nuevos a diferencia de las demás.

Continúa la incertidumbre sobre el futuro con el despertar de las Siete Virtudes dado que se revela la identidad de Keiko y Hikari como chicas provenientes de Tokio de Cristal, algo que pienso desarrollar conforme se desarrolle la historia. A resaltar el papel que tendrá Keiko como la hija del futuro de Hotaru, la cual contrasta hasta cierto punto con el lore oscuro y trágico de su madre al ser la Sailor Moon real del futuro, en el papel que debería desempeñar Usagi… Si la Neo Reina no le hubiera devorado la personalidad.

Los Daimon mencionados por Haruka, es el nombre original de los monstruos creados por la Semilla del Mal en Sailor Moon S.

Y también las Siete Virtudes tienen sus propios objetivos, particularmente Twilight para vengarse de la humillación que le propinó Usagi y Sunset Shimmer, que prontamente (espero) explicaré su interés en recuperar a la mencionada Indigo Zap.

En el canon de Equestria Girls, Indigo es una chica que aparece en Friendship Games, es un personaje del grupo conocido como Shadowbolts y tiene poca relevancia en la mencionada, para luego aparecer como personaje de fondo. La pienso utilizar porque me gusta su diseño y es de esos personajes de fondo que le llegan a gustar a uno y se queda con ganas de verlos más en su historia original, lo cual por lo general nunca sucede…

Y para eso están los fics :)

Hasta aquí lo dejo.


	11. 9 Darlo todo

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

Como siempre, primero los reviews:

**nadaoriginal:** Ciertamente Margaret pasa al lado activo y Mei la instruirá poco a poco, pero no lo mostraré todo, guardaré un poco para flashbacks… y Rei tiene que elegir las mazorcas con mucho cuidado, porque aunque tarde, Deimos y Phobos pueden quejarse… XD. Ciertamente Rei es la mejor amiga de Usagi en el anime, pero también tiene sus malos ratos, más que nada porque es bastante orgullosa y luego Usagi se acerca sin malas intenciones y la trata muy feo. Por eso es capaz de ver lo que sucede, pero no es capaz de disculparse al pensar que como tal ella no está mal. Chibiusa… Realmente ella tiene varios problemas en la saga, puesto que es una condicionante muy firme para el futuro y pues, el jugar con el tiempo la compromete demasiado, aunque no será como en el previo a Stars, donde como Usagi y Mamoru parece que no terminarán juntos, comienzan a desaparecer… A Hotaru por otro lado, se le reveló que Keiko es su hija y bueno, sobre el papá de la chica, pues… Chibiusa tiene varios problemas más inminentes, como su caballo volador y que no sabe si va a existir :v

**MoonSonicPower:** Setsuna ha revelado varias cosas, siendo la más importante que ahora con las Siete Virtudes libres, no sabe cuál es el futuro que les espera a las chicas. Chrono Trigger… Lo jugué un tiempo, pero, aunque me gustó y todo, se me hizo algo complicado y regresé a mi Super Mario Bros. de toda la vida. Para viajes en el tiempo, mi referencia más simple para ello es 'Volver al Futuro'. El futuro de Margaret ha cambiado más que nada porque se evitó la tragedia del Sellado de las Siete Virtudes, dejando libres a las Siete Virtudes que son mucho más peligrosas que Black Moon (Gran Sabio y Dead Phantom incluidos) y porque es ahora una Satellite Guardian y por lo menos será una Sailor de segundo orden. Sobre Indigo Zap, lo único que puedo adelantar es que iré soltando pistas sutiles para revelar la identidad de su reencarnación. Será muy complicada la lucha contra las Siete Virtudes, aunque habrá partes donde no va a haber conflicto para desarrollar principalmente a las nuevas chicas y ciertamente, las Sailor originales irán pasando paulatinamente a un segundo plano mientras se irán dando cuenta de qué tan profundo metieron la pata… XD. Ciertamente la historia se ubica luego del regreso de Neherenia cuando rompe su espejo y demás y ciertamente los Three Lights ya están en la tierra, pero por ahora las Siete Virtudes son la prioridad y ciertamente tengo pensando para Stars (lo que ofrece el anime) y más allá (una adaptación de lo que muestra el manga). Sobre mi caída por copyright, es parte eso y parte que tuve un par de peleas con administradores que me bajaron un par de historias por eso, aunque obvio fue por las hostilidades, pero en fin… Así pasa y me quedé con eso, por eso luego me evito esos problemas, ya que Nintendo como tal no se queja por sus derechos de autor en los fics, pero si se le reporta de la página, a veces si reacciona.

**Guest:** Seguimos y seguiremos.

Y bien, ahora…

…

**Capítulo 9: Darlo todo**

…

_La bella noche de luna llena contrastaba con el escenario suscitado debajo del manto celeste…_

_Un grupo de cinco Satellite Guardians se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad por aquél oscuro bosque, tratando de escapar para comunicarle su terrible hallazgo a su Majestad Theia de la Luna._

_La abominable Reina Metalia había creado un grupo particular con siete chicas demonio con el fin de acabar con el Milenio de Plata. Incluso les habría brindado de su propio poder para conferirles poderes más allá de los que sus princesas planetarias poseían. Era información que debía llegar al precio que fuera, aunque les costara la vida._

_El grupo se conformaba por Sailor Europa, una chica rubia de cabellera corta y alborotada, tez nívea y ojos verdes, con un traje Sailor de vivos rojos, Sailor Thalassa, de cabello largo atado en una coleta alta de color blanco, ojos amatista y su traje Sailor luciendo matizado con color turquesa, las gemelas Deimos y Phobos usando sus trajes Sailor con vivos morados y rojos respectivamente, mientras que Sailor Ariel, lucía un traje con matices celestes._

_Todas sabían que de esa carrera dependía buena parte del futuro de la potencial guerra que aquella enemiga, la Reina Metalia, estaba fraguando en la oscuridad y por el designio de la Reina Theia, estaban listas para arriesgar sus vidas para llevar esa información, sin importar lo que pasara._

_Se sabían perseguidas por esas chicas demonio, por lo que no bajaban la velocidad durante su frenética carrera, encontrándose en la ubicación cercana al palacio de Metalia, donde no era posible usa la teletransportación de las Sailors, así que realmente era una carrera mortal…_

_Las chicas se detuvieron en seco cuando delante de ellas un relámpago se estrelló contra el suelo, revelado a una chica de piel ámbar, cabello corto peinado hacia atrás, matizado en diversos tonos de azul claro, que se mostraba aculillada frente a ellas. Aquella misteriosa joven vestía un traje consistente en botas tipo zapatilla que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas de color blanco, usando un vestido de gruesos tirantes del mismo color que su calzado, fajada de la cintura con un cinturón amplio de color dorado que le resaltaba la cintura. _

_\- ¡Atentas!- Sailor Europa y Sailor Thalassa, las más experimentadas del equipo, se colocaron al frente_

_\- ¡Las encontré, Sunny!- _

_Ariel, Deimos, Phobos, Europa y Thalassa no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse al percatarse de que la luz rojiza del atardecer iluminaba el lugar a pesar de que ya era de noche… Entonces vieron que aquella esfera carmesí de energía descendía lentamente hasta posarse junto a la recién levantada peliazul._

_\- Así que ustedes eran las pequeñas espías…-_

_La chica demonio de cabello corto volteó a ver expectante a la esfera, la cual se disipó en un instante para revelar a la Princesa de los Demonios, Sunset Shimmer, usando el mismo atuendo que la otra chica demonio y con su particular cabello bicolor atado en una coleta alta. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando expectante a las Satellite Guardians._

_\- Buen trabajo, Indy- Sunset asintió con la cabeza -No podemos dejar que las pequeñas espías informen sobre nosotras…-_

_\- Gracias, hermana- La aludida sonrió confiada_

_\- ¡No permitiremos que ustedes culminen sus planes!- La rubia dio un paso al frente para encarar a su enemiga -¡Al final sólo son demonios!-_

_\- Escuchen…- Thalassa murmuró suavemente para que sólo las noveles Satellite Guardians pudieran oírlas -Esta información tiene que llegar a su majestad sin importar el precio… Se los encargamos…-_

_Ariel, Deimos y Phobos entendieron de inmediato el significado de las palabras de Sailor Thalassa. Mientras Europa se disponía a combatir a sus enemigas, la Sailor de cabello albo se dirigió con suave caminar hacia las dos enemigas._

_\- ¡Ahora!- Europa se lanzó de frente hacia las dos chicas demonio, mientras se veía rodeada de una intensa energía luminosa_

_\- Adelante…- Thalassa replicó a su compañera, mientras ella generaba a su alrededor una corriente de agua en forma de un torbellino inverso, con la punta al frente_

_\- ¡Ahora verán!- Indigo Zap comenzó a rodearse de una intensa corriente eléctrica de color azul para arrojarse hacia sus dos enemigas de frente_

_\- Son unas estúpidas…- Sunset Shimmer se vio rodeada de la energía ardiente de tono carmesí en la que había llegado momentos antes._

_Entre lágrimas, las tres noveles Sailor Guardians corrieron del lugar, mientras la tierra comenzaba a cimbrarse y la luz cegadora, tanto del sol como de un poderoso rayo, por momentos deslumbraba por completo el lugar, dejando atrás a sus superiores para cumplir su misión…_

…

Hitomi Mitsui despertó sobresaltada, respirando visiblemente agitada.

Luego de partir del templo Hikawa tras las dos tremendas derrotas que como Sailor Guardian había sufrido el fin de semana, se quedó pensando en la advertencia que le habían hecho sus amigas sobre el Relámpago Azul y el Sol Rojo, el cual comenzó a detonar las memorias de su vida pasada. Con ese sueño que realmente era un doloroso recuerdo de su vida pasada, finalmente pudo recordar a la portadora original de la Virtud de la Generosidad…

Su asesina.

Era apenas el comienzo de la pesadilla que en ese tiempo significó el ataque de las Siete Virtudes. Sunset Shimmer de la Caridad, Twilight Sparkle de la Diligencia, Rainbow Dash de la Humildad, Fluttershy Breeze de la Paciencia, Indigo Zap de la Generosidad, Applejack Smith de la Castidad y Pinkie Pie de la Templanza, se revelaron en la tierra como feroces enemigas que desataron su ataque primero en los reinos independientes de la tierra y luego se enfocaron en el Reino Lunar de la Tierra, que gobernaba la Princesa Gaia, Sailor Earth. Su objetivo era claro: conquistar la tierra para su Reina Metalia y destruir el Milenio de Plata junto con las Sailor Guardians…

Lo primero era su deber, pero lo segundo, dicho de sus propios labios, era su deseo. No se molestaban en disimular su desprecio por las Sailor Guardians ni tampoco contenían las burlas que sólo se acrecentaba conforme las guerreras de la Luna eran pisoteadas una y otra vez en cada batalla, conforme se intensificaba la guerra.

Cuando recuperó su memoria del Milenio de Plata, pudo recordar cómo en aquellos tiempos la tierra estaba en paz, al igual que la luna, no había conflictos, puesto que, según la historia, tiempo atrás, el Gran Rey del Mal había sido vencido y por ello, los mismos demonios abandonaron sus ansias de conquista. Sin embargo, apareció Metalia para sembrar el caos en el mundo y luego creó a las Siete Virtudes, que se convirtieron en la mano ejecutora de sus atrocidades…

¿Por qué se había desatado aquel infierno que le había costado la vida a tan valientes guerreras e incluso a ella misma? La única explicación era que Metalia quería conquistar el mundo y aquellas chicas demonios querían poder, por eso se unieron a ella en su guerra.

"Son las 3 de la mañana…" Miró de reojo el despertador junto a su mueble de noche "Será mejor que vuelva a dormir… Luego pensaré en eso…"

Nuevamente se volvió a acomodar para dormir, puesto que en unas horas había escuela y suficiente tenía con las Siete Virtudes y su vida como Sailor Guardian como para encima ir desvelada al colegio y empezar a tener problemas en su rendimiento.

Sin embargo, ya no pudo conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentó, puesto que una duda asaltó su mente con fuerza, dado que realmente las Siete Virtudes parecían invencibles…

_¿Por qué la tal Rarity estaba en el lugar de Indigo Zap?_

…

Finalmente estaban comenzando a practicar con el balón…

Y Usagi era realmente mala.

Probando tiros a portería desde afuera del área grande, no siempre lograba impactar el balón y cuando lo hacía, salía sumamente desviado de la portería. Cuando no lo conseguía, caía de sentón al piso, llorando graciosamente por el dolor y sobándose la espalda baja, ante la mirada de Taichi, que mezclaba incredulidad y preocupación por su amiga. Ese día sería la primera práctica del equipo de fútbol y a pesar del esfuerzo que Usagi había hecho, mejorando notablemente en condición y capacidad física, realmente su técnica era pésima…

Si bien tenía la cabeza en el asunto de las Siete Virtudes, hizo caso a las palabras de Margaret y Mei, tratando de llevar su vida normal con el fin de no darle todavía más fuerza a esas poderosas enemigas.

Y realmente, se planteó que sin el Cristal de Plata no tenía como tal una meta, su historia ideal terminaba siendo la mejor ama de casa para su amado Mamo-chan, luego nacería Chibiusa y su vida como tal estaría completa, con una familia llena de amor y luego convirtiéndose en la Neo Reina Selene…

Aunque eso último no la convencía del todo.

Amaba a su hija del futuro, pero realmente no se sentía la persona adecuada para guiar el destino de todo el planeta. Lo había aceptado porque no tenía como tal una meta propia en la vida más que consolidar su amor y su vida para ser feliz haciendo feliz a su adorado Mamoru. Pero ella como tal que tuviera un sueño al cual aferrarse como sus amigas, no tenía nada propio.

Mei quería fundar en el futuro un dojo a la par de enseñar historia, su materia favorita mientras que Aiko anhelaba convertirse en una gran cocinera e iba viento en popa para ello y Margaret… Era Margaret, pero seguramente ella podría hacer lo que se propusiera, cuando se lo propusiera.

Regresó a la realidad cuando sintió el impacto contra el duro y frío suelo.

\- Hm…- Taichi miraba a su amiga caer al piso luego de que, al tratar de conducir el balón, terminara tropezándose con él

\- Auch…- Usagi se sobaba la retaguardia, llorando graciosamente -No soy buena en esto y apenas es el primer día…-

\- ¡No te desanimes! ¿Y si pruebas con otra posición?-

Los dos adolescentes voltearon hacia la orilla del campo, para encontrarse con la imagen de una joven pelinaranja de cabello a los hombros, luciendo un atuendo deportivo de sudadera de capucha y pantalón azul oscuro, así como zapatos deportivos de color blanco, que se acercaba a ellos trotando con naturalidad, para posarse frente a los chicos.

\- ¡Hey, Sora!- Al castaño se le iluminó la mirada apenas llegó aquella chica

\- ¡Hola, Tai!- Replicó sonriente la recién llegada, posando sus ojos rubí en su obvio amigo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- El chico se mostró confundido -El entrenamiento de Tenis es luego de la escuela… ¿No?-

\- Es que, me dio un ataque de nostalgia y simplemente quise venir a patear el balón- La joven le levantó el pulgar a su amigo, quien asintió contento

\- Ya era hora de que volvieras a la luz- El Yagami sonrió burlonamente

\- Tarado- La chica cerró los ojos por un momento -¿Tú eres Usagi?- La rubia volteó a ver a la recién llegada, curiosa

\- Sí… ¿Me conoces?- La Tsukino se ponía de pie poco a poco

\- Tai habla bastante de ti- Se acercó y le ofreció la mano, sonriendo alegre -Sora Takenouchi, cualquier amiga de mi mejor amigo es amiga mía, mucho gusto-

\- Usagi Tsukino, el gusto es mío- Correspondió el apretón de manos, dándose cuenta de que Sora le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de estatura

\- Tai dice que eres de la Preparatoria Juuban- Sora observó curiosa a la rubia -Espero que sea una competencia amistosa-

\- Eh, yo también- Usagi sonreía levemente nerviosa -Aunque…- Se mostró sutilmente triste, llamando la atención de los dos estudiantes de la Preparatoria Odaiba -Soy mala en esto, no creo poder hacer mucho-

\- No digas eso, tú técnica es, digamos… Diferente- Taichi trataba de animar a su amiga

\- No Tai, si su técnica es limitada, le haces daño mintiéndole- Replicó un tanto dura la Takenouchi.

Usagi sólo bajó la mirada como respuesta…

\- Pero no te desamines, no es estrictamente necesario que seas la más talentosa con el balón en los pies, hay muy buenos defensas que no dejan pasar ni el aire y tocan en corto la pelota para facilitarse las cosas, ese podría ser tu caso- Expuso la pelinaranja con optimismo

\- Puede ser- Murmuró un Tai reflexivo -Una defensa de acero…-

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?- Un naciente optimismo nacía en el corazón de Usa

\- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo- Sora corrió hacia el balón y le lanzó un pase preciso a su amigo, quien simplemente amortiguó el esférico con el arco del pie, luego la chica se posó detrás de Usagi, mientras el castaño y la rubia quedaban frente a frente -Dríblala, Tai-

\- ¿Está segura?- La rubia volteó de reojo a su espalda, insegura -Tai es muy bueno y hace cosas con el balón asombrosas-

\- ¿Sigues de presumido?- La chica vio con la mirada entrecerrada a su mejor amigo

\- No puedo evitarlo, soy el mejor- Dijo con exagerada soberbia

\- Vamos a pararlo en seco, Usagi-san… Sigue mis indicaciones, ¿entendido?- Contestó expectante la Takenouchi, cerca de su oído

\- D-De, de acuerdo…-

Y así, expectante por enfrentar en un mano a mano a su amigo-entrenador, guiada por la chica que acababa de conocer, empezaba la preparación de la rubia para su primera prueba en el equipo de fútbol de la Preparatoria Juuban, la cual sería luego del receso…

…

\- ¡Despierta y brilla, hermana!-

Lo primero que hizo Shizuka Miyamoto fue abrir los ojos para mirar a su hermana sonreírle a un costado de su cama, con las manos detrás de la cintura, su largo cabello albino suelto a media espalda y una sonrisa expectante, luciendo un pijama azul con estampado de nubes blancas. Segundos después sonó el despertador en el taburete contiguo a la cama de la Morisato, quien lo apagó mecánicamente, mirando curiosa a su hermana menor por meses.

\- Buenos días…- Murmuró mientras se tallaba los ojos

\- ¡Date prisa!- Aiko sonreía plenamente -¡Iré a cambiarme para desayunar!-

\- Bien…-

Miró indiferente a su hermana partir por la puerta, para luego sentarse al filo de la cama mientras volteó cerca de ella, para encontrarse con un uniforme de la Preparatoria Juuban perfectamente planchado y doblado, listo para que lo usara…

Sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible? Apenas el viernes su firme pensamiento era que Aiko Koukin no le agradaba. Era una arribista junto con su madre y si evitaba las confrontaciones, era simplemente porque ella tenía categoría y si la amante se convertía en señora de la casa era sencillamente porque su amada madre había desaparecido misteriosamente, sin dejar huella alguna. No le interesaba tener relación alguna más que mera cordialidad para evitar pleitos legales en el futuro, cuando la fortuna Miyamoto estuviera de por medio y todo fuera civilizado. Fuera de eso, no le había dado oportunidad alguna de acercarse a ninguna de las Koukin, aunque fuera educada con Airu y nunca le hubiera hecho algún desplante abiertamente.

Cómo cambiaban las cosas… Era imposible no respetar por lo menos a la firme Aiko, que, a pesar de su carácter bondadoso y su naturaleza generosa, se abrazó con plena convicción a su misión como Sailor Guardian y confió en ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo a pesar de ser prácticamente extrañas.

Y precisamente por esa naturaleza generosa, era imposible no quererla…

Se resistió lo más que pudo, posiblemente influyera el hecho de que estuvo a nada de morir y solamente por la interrupción de aquellas misteriosas enemigas fue que estaba viva, pero si tenía una oportunidad de crear un verdadero lazo con la única familia que tenía aparte de su padre, iba a hacerlo con plena convicción y esperando lo mejor.

Se quitó el pantalón corto y la camisa de tirantes con la que dormía, quedando solamente en sus bragas blancas, se puso de pie y se dirigió al extenso espejo contiguo, para mirarse de cuerpo completo y mirarse detenidamente el punto bajo su pecho derecho, que se notaba con un marcado moretón, seguramente la costilla que tenía por lo menos hundida luego del violento ataque de aquel infeliz rubio del Negaverso. Pensando en cómo desquitarse de ese bastardo, se puso su sostén oscuro y luego se cambió su otra prenda íntima para comenzar a ponerse aquél uniforme y al lucirlo, descubrió que le quedaba perfectamente a su medida, a pesar de que Aiko era por lo menos unos diez centímetros más baja, así que seguramente le habría hecho ajustes para que le quedara perfecto…

Con la convicción de agradecerle, se terminó de arreglar y se cepilló el cabello para salir de su habitación y dirigirse al comedor. Cuando bajó, se encontró con su padre y su madrastra sentados a la mesa, esperando por su desayuno.

\- Buenos días- Saludos la azabache con suavidad

\- Buenos días, hija- Aquel hombre de cabello castaño matizado con algunas canas y semblante maduro, le sonrió suavemente, mirándola fijamente con los ojos ámbar que le había heredado a ambas hermanas -Aiko se levantó para preparar hoy el desayuno-

\- Buenos días, Shizuka- Contestó aquella mujer de cabellera blanca larga atada en una coleta alta, afable -Susumu-san nos informó que asistirás desde hoy a la Preparatoria Juuban…-

\- Sí- Replicó tranquilamente, sin detenerse camino a la cocina -Voy a estudiar con Aiko…-

Entró a la cocina, dejando perplejo al matrimonio, que simplemente se volteó a ver entre sí.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con la imagen de la Koukin enfundada en un delantal estampado con una enorme sonrisa con la lengua de fuera, sirviendo cuatro platos de humeante lasaña que simplemente se veía deliciosa. La miró recargada en el marco de la puerta, cómo tenía una expresión decidida mientras cortaba con milimétrica precisión el platillo, para finalmente terminar las cuatro raciones y una vez que cubrió el recipiente de cristal en que habría preparado la lasaña con papel aluminio, se dispuso a ver cómo podía llevar los cuatro platos a la mesa.

\- Déjalo- La azabache con discreta sonrisa, se acercó -Lleva los platos de Airu y papá, yo llevo los nuestros-

\- ¡De acuerdo!- Asintió visiblemente feliz la alba

\- Y…- Mientras se dirigía a la salida, la aludida se detuvo para voltear de nuevo hacia su hermana

\- ¿Hm?-

\- Gracias por el uniforme… Hermana- Aquella sutil sonrisa de la Morisato fue suficiente para que la Koukin esbozara una propia increíblemente expresiva de oreja a oreja

\- ¡De nada, hermana!-

Eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar…

¡Que se cuidaran las Siete Virtudes! Luego de cumplir su anhelo de que Shizuka finalmente la aceptara como hermana, ella sentía tener la fuerza para vencerlas a todas al mismo tiempo.

Las dos hermanas se acercaron a la mesa y ante la marcada incredulidad del matrimonio Miyamoto, sirvieron los cuatro platos de forma que las hermanas quedaran delante de los esposos. Aiko de inmediato se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina para dejar su delantal y regresar rápidamente con cubiertos para dejarlos junto a los platos.

\- Gracias por el desayuno, hija- Takashi Miyamoto se colocó la servilleta cercana para disponerse a comer

\- De nada, papá- Replicó la Koukin, sonriente

\- Será mejor que comamos, deben llegar temprano a clases- Agregó Airu Koukin, expectante a la reacción de su hijastra

\- No hay prisa, en mi motocicleta no tardaremos mucho- Replicó la hija de Akari Morisato, para llevarse a la boca el primer pedazo de lasaña

\- ¡Buen provecho!- Exclamó sonriente Aiko al ver que sus seres queridos comenzaban a consumir con gusto su comida.

Takashi y Airu miraban atónitos a las dos hermanas comer como casi siempre lo hacían cuando tocaba comida de toda la familia. Sin embargo, había algo distinto, puesto que la menor se recargó varias veces en el hombro de la mayor, quien lejos de mostrarse incómoda, una reacción esperable por el historial de la prácticamente inexistente relación entre hermanas sonreía casi imperceptiblemente con la cercanía de la menor…

\- Esto está tan bueno…- Shizuka llamó la atención de todos en la mesa -Que no me importa en lo absoluto que no me guste la lasaña- Dijo para echarse a la boca otra generosa cucharada, mientras la increíblemente feliz Aiko la abrazaba con su aceptación al verla comiendo tan a gusto.

…

Usagi bostezaba marcadamente ante la expresión sonriente de Mei y la indiferencia de Margaret, en la entrada de la escuela.

\- ¿No dormiste bien?- Preguntó la Young, cruzada de brazos

\- Es que entrené con Tai y una amiga suya hace rato…- Replicó la rubia mientras se tallaba los ojos -Y cuando regresé a casa me volví a acostar y me ganó el sueño…-

\- Eso explica por qué tardaste tanto en salir- La pelirroja sonrió suavemente, con las manos en la cintura -Por cierto… ¿Ustedes no tuvieron problemas en su casa con lo del fin de semana?-

\- Nah…- Kasumi agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto -Ami dijo que pasamos el fin de semana juntas en casa de su amiga gritona y no hubo problema-

\- A mí me quitaron la mitad de mi mesada por un mes, por no avisar…- La Tsukino agachó la cabeza mientras graciosas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas

\- Vaya, qué mal…- Mei abrazó a mi amiga con su brazo izquierdo detrás del cuello de la chica

\- El banco Shizuka está dispuesto a hacerte un préstamo con una tasa al 10% de interés a la semana, si realmente necesitas liquidez…-

Las tres amigas levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a las hermanas Miyamoto arribando al lugar. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Shizuka con el mismo uniforme que ellas, cargando un portafolio negro en la mano izquierda y el portafolio blanco de Aiko con varias calcomanías infantiles pegadas, además de ver que Aiko llevaba una mochila bastante alta a su espalda.

\- Buenos días- Saludo suavemente la azabache

\- Buenos días- Replicaron las tres amigas

\- Hola- Saludó la Koukin con gesto cansado

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí?- Margie hizo la pregunta que las otras dos también tenían en la cabeza

\- Pues… Almuerzos- Contestó Aiko

\- ¿No crees que es mucho?- Preguntó Mei, al ver que era una mochila grande como para cinco bento

\- Es que traje también para Ami-san, Rei-san, Makoto-san y Minako-san- La alba sonrió suavemente

\- ¿Qué le preparaste a Ami?- Cuestionó curiosa la estadounidense

\- Sándwiches de jamón con queso- Con la respuesta, Margaret chasqueó los dedos con decepción en su rostro

\- ¿Y para qué le preparaste a Rei-san?- Mei se mostró curiosa -Ella no estudia aquí-

\- Sol me dijo que se van a reunir en el almuerzo- Intervino Shizuka -E igual le cuestioné a Aiko lo mismo-

\- Esa chica se pasea como si fuera ésta su escuela, aunque realmente la seguridad aquí no es mala, es inexistente- Replicó la Mizuno con desdén

\- En fin, yo tengo que ir a la dirección, quedé con Susumu-san para terminar mis trámites y estar formalmente aquí… ¿En cuál grupo dijiste que estabas?- Le preguntó a la alba de sonrisa cansada

\- El A-

\- Bien… Luego nos vemos- Ante la mirada expectante de las cuatro chicas, la azabache se dirigió a su destino.

…

Ami, Makoto y Minako no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa cuando Shizuka Morisato se presentó como una nueva estudiante y luego de realizar su introducción con el grupo, tomó asiento en la segunda silla de la tercera fila, junto a su hermana, quien tenía a su derecha a Usagi, la cual estaba al costado de Mei, que estaba flanqueada por Margaret.

Ellas tres, ubicadas casi al fondo, no podían evitar darse cuenta de que estaban ahí las cinco chicas con sus cabelleras con los colores primarios. Negro, blanco, amarillo, rojo y azul; eran tan diferentes como parecían ser las mismas chicas: Usagi era ingenua y sonriente, algo torpe y tonta; Aiko era optimista, generosa, ligeramente ingenua y bajita; Mei era discreta, tranquila, un poco torpe y alta; Kasumi era sarcástica e impertinente, levemente irónica e inteligente; Shizuka era seria y hosca, considerablemente sincera y determinada…

No creían posible que un grupo tan dispar funcionara tan bien como las cuatro originales y al parecer la azabache por lo menos congeniaba con ellas y obviamente, la presencia de su hermana era factor clave en ello.

Obviamente, ignoraban por completo la dinámica de las Miyamoto…

Así pasó el tiempo, con Ami y Kasumi entrando en una implícita competencia por las participaciones en clase, demostrando que principalmente para las ciencias duras, la chica genio estaba bien preparada, pero lo de la prima de Ami era simplemente destacado: podía participar en temas tan dispares como matemáticas o filosofía, e incluso expresión artística, los últimos dos, temas más de interpretación propia donde la chica genio de Juuban si bien podía dar definiciones enciclopédicas de los conceptos, no podía darles interpretación subjetiva.

\- N-No tengo idea…- Ami agachó la cabeza al no poder responder una pregunta retórica del profesor maduro de filosofía, un hombre de gruesos anteojos y expresión imperturbable

\- Esa es fácil- Margie volteó a ver a su prima de reojo brevemente, para luego mirar con discreta sonrisa desafiante al maestro -Como todos reconocen que el otro miente, todos dicen la verdad: A dice que B miente, quien a su vez dice que C miente y luego, C dice que A miente, por ende, ninguno está mintiendo al decir que el otro miente… En la paradoja del mentiroso, los mentirosos al decir que sus semejantes mienten, están diciendo la verdad-

Yuuga Jajakuri era un profesor que disfrutaba de cuestionar a los supuestos estudiantes prodigios con retórica que debido a la inclinación hacia las ciencias duras de la inmensa mayoría de ellos, simplemente no podían responder, lo que él calificaba de una 'lección de humildad', pero que en la realidad era regodearse de estudiantes de preparatoria por creer saber más que ellos…

O al menos, hasta que esa extrajera lo dejó pensando en la respuesta que le dio.

"A ver, ésta niña no va a vencerme… Uno dice que el otro miente, pero no acepta que como tal miente, pero como es mentiroso, si dice que el otro miente, está mintiendo, pero al mentir, convierte en verdad lo que dice el otro de él, así que ninguno miente, pero todos mienten porque yo miento y…"

El sonido de suaves toques a la puerta le salvó el encéfalo al profesor, que debido a la sorpresa pudo salir del círculo vicioso de lógica en su propia pregunta maliciosa, volteando a ver hacia la entrada.

\- A… Adelante- Dijo con débil voz el maduro profesor, a lo que se abrió la puerta para revelar a aquella chica de cabello negro corto, la capitana del equipo de fútbol -Buen día, señorita Chiba-

\- Buenos días, profesor Jajakuri, vengo recordarle a…- Revisó su lista brevemente antes de levantar la mirada nuevamente -Usagi Tsukino, sobre la prueba para el club de Fútbol…-

\- Sí- Asintió suavemente la rubia

\- Disculpa…- La Tsukino y la Chiba voltearon a ver a la Morisato, que levantaba el brazo derecho para pedir la palabra

\- ¿Sí?- Mamori miraba curiosa a la chica

\- Hoy es mi primer día de clases y me preguntaba si podía hacer la prueba también…-

\- ¡Sí, desde luego!- Contestó la capitana con ánimo creciente -No hay ningún problema… ¿Me dices tu nombre por favor?-

\- Shizuka Morisato- De inmediato la Chiba apuntó el nombre en su lista

\- De acuerdo… No se preocupen por el uniforme, yo se los voy a proporcionar- Mamori miraba alternadamente a Shizuka y a Usagi -Nos vemos luego del receso…- Volteó a ver al todavía descolocado docente -Con permiso, profesor Jajakuri…-

\- P-Pase usted, señorita Chiba…-

…

\- ¡Buen provecho!-

Tras el grito a coro de Usagi y Margaret, las dos chicas se dispusieron a comer, ubicadas al pie de un frondoso árbol ubicado cerca de las canchas de la escuela.

\- ¿No vamos a esperar a Aiko?- Shizuka miró expectante a Mei que, a diferencia de sus amigas, comenzaba a comer sus costillas con tranquilidad

\- No te preocupes, ella de hecho no lo dice, pero se molesta si no te ve comiendo su comida cuando tiene algún pendiente- Replicó la china, tomando un pedazo de costilla con sus palillos de madera -No le des importancia, mejor come…- Concluyó para llevarse la comida a la boca

\- Bueno…- Dijo un tanto insegura, aceptando las palabras de la china.

Shizuka entonces miró de reojo la comida en su bento: era un juego de camarones fritos y arroz, su comida favorita. Podía estar bien acomodada económicamente y convivir bastante con chicos de otras familias en privilegiada posición, pero si había algo que amaba en cuanto a comida, era algo tan simple como unos deliciosos camarones fritos con arroz, puesto que de niña era lo que más comía ya que era lo único que sabía preparar su madre de comer…

"Justo como los hacía mamá…" Cerró los ojos y se regocijó en el sabor del camarón que se llevó a la boca, sonriendo suavemente mientras lo comía lentamente "Llenos de amor…"

\- ¡En verdad amo estas alitas!- Declaró Margie, manchada de la cara con salsa BBQ -Y me importa un carajo que sea demasiado pesado comer esto como almuerzo, podría hacerlo diario- Sonreía plenamente, siendo que la comida deliciosa era lo único que realmente la ponía feliz

\- Oo tafién eddoy febis… ¡Edo edá bebibioso!- Dijo la rubia con la boca llena de una bola de arroz

\- No hables con la boca llena- Dijo Margaret, pero luego echarse dos alitas a la boca y comer con la boca abierta, escandalosamente

\- Qué desagradable…- Murmuró la azabache con desagrado, para luego cerrar los ojos y continuar comiendo, pero casi inmediatamente volteó a su costado a ver a la discretamente sonriente pelirroja

\- No te preocupes, después de un tiempo te terminas acostumbrando…-

Las dos adolescentes miraron inexpresivas cómo la Tsukino se empezó a atragantar con su bola de arroz, casi como a la Mizuno se le atoró un hueso en la entrada de la garganta. Entonces ante la expectación de la Morisato, con perturbadora tranquilidad, la Huo-Long le dio varias palmadas en la espalda a su mejor amiga hasta que pudo despegar lo que le estuviera obstruyendo la garganta y luego se dirigió a la estadounidense para hacerle la maniobra Heimlich hasta que el material óseo salió de su boca.

\- G-Gracias, Mei-chan…- Dijo Usagi entre bocanadas de aire para recuperar el oxígeno perdido

\- De nada, Usagi-chang- Retomó su lugar luego de ayudarle a Kasumi a reincorporarse

\- Pudiste hacerlo suavemente… ¿No crees?- Dijo la peliazul entre dientes, levantando el bento que había dejado caer cuando empezó a asfixiarse

\- Bromeas… ¿Cierto?- La Morisato miraba fijamente a Margaret, quien le sostuvo la mirada sin miramientos

\- ¿Me ves riendo?- Nuevamente se echó una alita a la boca -Tienes suerte de que esto esté delicioso…- Prontamente continuó con su ritmo frenético para comer, ignorando a la nueva del grupo

\- ¿Realmente te acostumbraste a esto?- La azabache volteó a ver curiosa a la china, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Siento el retraso!- Aiko se sentó a la derecha de su hermana luego de tomar su bento de aquella mochila -Sol-san, Luna-san y Artemis-san insistían en que me quedara a su reunión… ¡Pero yo tengo hambre!- Abrió su bento para revelar varios rollos de sushi con arroz y ensalada de algas, los cuales empezó a comer de inmediato

\- ¿Entonces se están reuniendo ahora?- Preguntó Shizuka, expectante

\- Sí- Aiko se dio unos ligeros golpecitos en el pecho al sentir que se le atoraba la comida, para luego continuar -Dicen que planean establecer una red de vigilancia o algo así-

\- Para ser lista, Ami es bastante tonta- Margie jugueteaba con un hueso de alita -Tenemos que pensar en algo entonces, porque Gritona volverá más fuerte…-

\- Por cierto, Margie- Aiko volteó a ver a su amiga, expectante -¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?-

\- Es bastante buena y aprende rápido…- Mei respondió la pregunta al instante

\- ¡Me preguntó a mí!- Contestó la peliazul, molesta -Además, yo soy una prodigio en lo que quiera, cuando yo quiera-

\- Je, lo siento- La chica de ojos amatista se revolvió el cabello, apenada

\- ¿Y ya puedes usar tus poderes sin transformarte, prodigio?- La Morisato sonrió con sutil burla

\- ¿En verdad eso se puede?- La rubia se mostró interesada -Yo siempre he tenido que transformarme para usarlos…-

\- De hecho, sí es posible- Mei respondió expectante mientras colocaba su mano derecha con la palma orientada hacia arriba -Miren…-

Atentas, las chicas comenzaron a observar cómo una esfera de luz roja y cálida comenzó a formarse sobre la palma de la pelirroja. Shizuka se mantuvo inexpresiva, pero Usagi y Aiko abrieron los ojos a toda su capacidad, visiblemente sorprendidas. Margaret mantuvo una sorpresa contenida, deseando saber cómo era eso posible y apenas conteniendo las ganas de una explicación…

\- La energía cósmica existe en todos los seres vivos…- Mei adoptó un semblante serio -Del Big Bang surgió la energía que dio origen a todo y esa energía a través de la evolución de todo, ha llegado a todos los seres vivos…- Suavizó su expresión -Y en el interior de todos, existen semillas producto de esa esencia cósmica, las llamadas Semillas Estelares…-

\- ¿Semillas Estelares?- Cuestionó intrigada Margie

\- Sí- Ante la sorpresa de la Huo-Long, la Morisato tomó la palabra -Las semillas de las que habla Mei, existen en todos los seres vivos, pero sólo las candidatas a ser Sailor Guardians son capaces de lograr que brillen por sí mismas, logrando acceder a esos poderes que, desde el nacimiento, están marcados por sus estrellas…-

\- ¿Por eso los poderes de Mei-chan y Rei-san no son iguales?- Preguntó Usagi, expectante

\- Sí- Asintió la china -Pude notar que Rei-san basa sus ataques en el fuego, mientras que mi estrella es el dragón-

\- ¿Estrella?- Repitió Aiko, visiblemente interesada

\- Se refieren al brillo de esa dichosa Semilla Estelar, ¿no es cierto?- Margaret le mantuvo la mirada a las más experimentadas en cuando a fuerza del grupo

\- Te lo digo, eres una prodigio- Mei le sonrió a su amiga -Sí, la semilla estelar es la esencia misma de una Sailor Guardian y cuando logra que brille en su interior, es cuando despierta su verdadera fuerza… ¡Es por eso por lo que entreno diario!-

\- La verdad es esa…- La azabache sonrió suavemente -Hay que entrenar, hay que comer, hay que dormir e incluso hay que jugar… La Semilla Estelar ofrecerá su máximo resplandor a aquellas Sailor Guardians que resplandezcan con todo su ser…-

\- Como una especie de florecimiento… ¿No?- Margie negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo discreta -No pensé que terminaría siendo una planta al inmiscuirme en todo esto-

\- Tal vez tu Sailor Dress no se desarrolle como el de nosotras, pero tú podrás crecer mientras te esfuerces, pequeña…- Shizuka le sonrió maliciosa a la peliazul

\- Pequeña tu hermana- Señaló a la alba, la más bajita del grupo

\- Bueno, sí…- Aiko sonrió apenada -Pero no mucho-

\- Hablando de eso… ¿Cuándo son sus cumpleaños?- Usagi intervino, de forma un tanto desconcertante por el hilo de la plática que llevaban

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?- Replicó Kasumi con molestia contenida, ante la expectación de las demás

\- Nada, sólo quiero saber quién es la más joven de nosotras…- Contestó un tanto apenada la rubia

\- Como sea…- Murmuró desganada la estadounidense -Soy del 22 de junio-

\- Yo nací el 31 de octubre- Dijo Aiko, mirando curiosa a sus amigas y a su hermana mientras continuaba comiendo

\- Mi cumpleaños es el 16 de enero, aunque comparto el punto de vista de nuestra gruñona… ¿Para qué saber eso?- Shizuka miraba expectante a la Tsukino

\- Pues… Por mis papeles y pruebas me hicieron en la Fundación Kido dada la falta de documentos originales, se supone yo nací entre 25 y el 29 de abril…- Mei orientó la mirada al cielo -Creo que nunca lo celebro mismo día…-

\- Eso se resuelve fácil- Intervino la Morisato -La media es 27, así que puedes celebrarlo siempre el 27 de abril-

\- La inadaptada tiene razón- Replicó Margie -Ya tienes una fecha, así que sólo queda celebrarla…-

\- Es cierto- Mei se mostró pensativa -¿Y tú de qué día eres, Usagi-chang?-

\- Del 30 de julio- La Tsukino le sonrió tímidamente a las chicas

\- Básicamente somos una sagitario genial regida por Júpiter, la aries educada regida por Marte, la géminis loca regida por Mercurio, una chica cáncer regida por la luna y la libra pequeña regida por Venus- Hizo la observación Shizuka

\- ¿De verdad crees en eso del horóscopo?- Kasumi sonrió irónica

\- No lo creo, es la realidad que rige por lo menos el contexto de las Sailor Guardians- La azabache se cruzó de brazos -No sé si afecte en la vida fuera de esto, pero lo que sí es cierto es que cada elegida nace bajo ciertas condiciones de conjunciones cósmicas para que sea compatible con sólo un planeta… No eres géminis porque sí-

\- Bueno, eso no suena tan extraño como los gatos parlantes, eso debo aceptarlo- Replicó la peliazul

\- Déjate eso, que la gata negra sea tan desagradable- La pelirroja le hizo segunda a su amiga

\- Sol no es Miss Simpatía, pero por lo menos no trata de forzarme a hacer cosas que no quiero… Aunque también puede que sea porque está consciente de que no va a lograr nada conmigo si no quiero hacer las cosas- Shizuka se mostró reflexiva

\- Y pensar que yo la sufrí por años…- Usgai se mostró pensativa -Nunca le gustaba nada de lo que hacía cuando me costaba trabajo entender lo que pasaba, un día saqué 30 puntos en un examen y luego…-

\- ¿Sacaste 30?- Shizuka miró con la ceja derecha alzada

\- Sí… ¡Bueno! Lo importante es que ese día se me apareció Luna para decirme que era una Sailor Guardian que debía luchar por el amor y la justicia y entonces me daban mucho miedo los monstruos, de hecho, hasta que tuve unos 10 años empecé a salir a pedir dulces de Halloween… Y entonces estaba ahí, peleando contra las Youma para proteger la ciudad…-

Aiko seguía atenta el relato…

Recordó ese día en que despertó luego de que había ido a la barata de la joyería Osa-P, buscando un regalo para su mamá y de repente se sintió cansada y perdió el conocimiento, para luego estar a los pies de Sailor Moon, que simplemente iluminada por la luz de la luna, se veía imponente, como toda una heroína.

\- Eso es admirable, Usagi-san- La alba le sonrió bellamente a su amiga -Y habla muy bien de ti porque a pesar de no querer hacerlo, fuiste muy responsable con tu deber-

\- Tú lo has dicho- Agregó Margaret -Si bien ahora quiero ayudar y eso, de haber estado en tu lugar en ese tiempo, le hubiera dado una patada en su felpudo trasero a esa gata y simplemente habría seguido con mi vida-

\- ¡Mi amiga es genial!- Mei abrazó a su amiga detrás del cuello -¡La mejor!-

\- Es cierto- Las cuatro voltearon a ver a la Morisato, que sonreía suavemente -Mi madre fue Divine Guardian y eso, pero la verdad yo no me sentí lista para ayudar hasta este tiempo reciente y preferí ayudar mucho no estorbando en lo que entrenaba y aprendía-

\- ¿Entonces estuviste consciente de lo que ocurría desde el comienzo?- Cuestionó la rubia, más que recriminándole, curiosa

\- Ciertamente…- Asintió Shizuka -Para ser honesta, nunca me animé a unirme a ustedes, puesto que como no tenía Sailor Dress, no iba a poder hacer mucho…-

La plática entre las chicas continuó animadamente, con la pelinegra participando con creciente entusiasmo para sorpresa de las demás, pero, sobre todo para ella misma.

Ella no era una persona muy sociable, ya que fuera de su amiga Naru y Umino, casi no convivía con chicos de su edad fuera de las reuniones de jóvenes emprendedores y obviamente, hasta antes del fin de semana que acababa de pasar, tampoco con su hermana…

Aunque no era tarde para corregir y finalmente abrir de nuevo su corazón, como antes de que su madre desapareciera.

\- Bueno, llegó su hora- Margaret volteó a ver alternadamente a la azabache y a la blonda tras escuchar el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el final del receso

\- ¡Ustedes pueden, hermana, Usagi-san!- Aiko les sonrió con visible apoyo y entusiasmo

\- Lo harán bien- Mei asintió con una expresión tan tranquila como afable para ambas

\- Vamos entonces, Usagi- Shizuka se puso de pie con cierta lentitud -Hay que adueñarnos del equipo-

\- ¡Si!- Asintió la aludida, siguiendo a su nueva amiga cercana.

…

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- Minako se mostró curiosa, al ver que muchas chicas de los salones se asomaban por la ventana, dirigidas al área deportiva

\- Es como si viniera una estrella famosa o algo así- Makoto se percató del marcado entusiasmo de las jovencitas y la curiosidad de varios chicos

\- ¿De quién podría tratarse?- Cuestionó pensativa Ami

\- Yo iré a ver- Las tres voltearon a ver a su amiga de largo cabello negro, quien se dirigió de inmediato al área deportiva de la escuela, al parecer el área del tumulto

\- ¿Vamos? ¡Ya me entró la curiosidad!- La rubia se mostró animada

\- Pero tenemos clases todavía…- La chica genio se mostró insegura

\- Sólo se vive una vez, Ami- La castaña le sonrió a su amiga

\- Bien…- Suspiró la peliazul -Vamos…-

Las Inner originales pronto alcanzaron a la pelinegra por el corredor que conducía a la explanada y se dieron cuenta entonces que el blanco del tumulto, mejor dicho, los blancos del alboroto eran dos jóvenes, un pelirrojo de cabello corto en puntas que cargaba a la espalda una mochila rectangular, de complexión delgada y ojos obsidiana curiosos y un tanto apenados. El otro, era un joven apuesto de cabello color voluminoso y alborotado, complexión atlética y casi pasando de los 1.80 m de estatura, sacándole por lo menos unos 10 centímetros a su amigo…

Pero el detalle principal que los distinguía era que portaban el uniforme de la escuela rival, la Preparatoria Odaiba.

\- Dime por qué vine a esta escuela- El chico de cabellera corta miró entre cohibido y molesto a su acompañante

\- Para acompañarme- Replicó el joven de ojos almendra, mirando las cada vez más cercanas canchas

\- Dime por qué vienes tú a esta escuela…-

\- Para ver cómo mi amiga arrasa- El chico sonrió, cruzándose de brazos

\- La tal Usagi… ¿No?- El chico de ojos oscuros suavizó su expresión luego del asentimiento de su amigo -Veamos entonces qué tiene para mostrar…-

Minako intentó hacerles señas a los dos chicos para llamar su atención, pero los dos simplemente se siguieron de frente puesto que ni siquiera la vieron. La rubia bajó la mirada, desanimada, para luego encontrarse con una de las chicas del equipo de Voleibol mientras que, al fondo, los dos chicos de la escuela rival tomaban asiento en las gradas de la cancha.

\- Oye, Yamada- La chica de cabello negro a los hombros dejó de ver al par de alumnos de fuera para mirar a su capitana

\- ¡Minako-san!- Dijo la chica, sorprendida

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa?- Dijo la azabache, confundida -¡Yagami de Odaiba vino a la escuela! Seguro quiere retar al equipo de fútbol-

\- ¿Yagami?- Repitió extrañada la rubia, mientras la chica, Nami Yamada la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas

\- ¿No conoce a Yagami? Tiene una rivalidad muy fuerte con Tohru Yoshida, nuestro capitán de fútbol… Aunque en el combinado del distrito se llevan bastante bien-

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo!- Dijo Minako triunfal, mientras la pelinegra regresaba su atención al castaño.

La rubia regresó con sus amigas de inmediato para contarles sobre el atlético chico de la otra escuela.

\- He oído hablar de él en el club de cocina- Makoto se mostró interesada -No está nada mal… Y lo más importante- Sonrió coqueta -Es más alto que yo…-

\- Justo pensé eso- Minako sonrió atrevida -¡La diosa del amor ha encontrado un nuevo objetivo!-

\- ¿Qué hará aquí?- Murmuró Ami para sí misma.

Finalmente, las tres amigas salieron al área deportiva y se encontraron con la cancha de fútbol con algo de gente. El equipo varonil ya había practicado y varias chicas animaban a sus novios, hermanos o amigos, pero para el equipo femenil, realmente nunca había tanta concurrencia dada la pésima fama del equipo…

Entonces las tres encontraron a Rei sentada en las gradas, alejada un par de asientos de Aiko, Margaret y Mei.

\- ¡Chicas!- Minako saludó animada, recibiendo un saludo seco con la mano por parte de la china, una sonrisa alegre por parte de la alba y la mestiza ni siquiera la volteó a ver

\- Gracias por el almuerzo, Aiko, estuvo muy bueno…- Makoto se acercó a la única que parecía interesada en hablar

\- Gracias, Makoto-san- Replicó la aludida con alegría

\- ¿No has pensado unirte al club de cocina?-

\- No, en esgrima estoy bien… Es como mi pasión- Replicó la chica para regresar la atención de sus ojos ámbar a la cancha

\- ¿Por qué están aquí?- Ami se sentó junto a su prima, quien se limitó a señalar a Usagi y a Shizuka en el campo sin despegar la mirada del frente.

La rubia llevaba las coletas de su distintivo peinado recogidas en un odango en la parte posterior de la cabeza, algo más grande de los laterales, mientras que la hermana de Aiko llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta tras la nuca. Portaban un uniforme consistente en medias blancas, short azul marino y camiseta de rayas rojas y blancas. La rubia portaba el dorsal número 18, mientras que la pelinegra llevaba el número 9.

\- Ah, cierto… Usagi va a hacer su prueba- La otra peliazul asintió, expectante

\- Veamos si puedes hacerlo, Usagi…- Murmuró Rei, llamando la atención.

En la cancha, las doce chicas que estaban reunidas para participar en el equipo de la Preparatoria Juuban miraban expectantes a Mamori Chiba, que luego de mirarlas algunos segundos a cada una, asintió para sí misma.

\- Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todas- Dijo la capitana -La verdad no tengo cómo agradecerles, pensé que no se iba a completar el equipo para éste año y bueno… Vamos a jugar contra la preparatoria Nerima, ellas vienen igualmente con 12 jugadoras y bueno, el asunto es que en la dirección me han informado que quieren resultados para mantener al equipo activo…- Se notaba decaída -Por lo pronto, debemos cuando menos, anotar un gol y recibir los menos posibles…- Mamori comenzó a revisar la lista y a pasarle lista a las jugadoras

\- Morisato, Shizuka- La azabache levantó la mano, expectante, bajándola al ver que había sido tomada en cuenta

\- Estoy nerviosa…- La rubia se mostró insegura

\- Calma, estás conmigo- Replicó Shizuka sin despegar la mirada del frente

\- Tsukino, Usagi-

\- ¡Aquí!- Contestó efusiva la Tsukino -¿Crees que lo logremos?- Volteó de reojo a ver a las chicas de Nerima, que portaban uniformes de medias azules, short blanco y jerseys del mismo tono que las medias

\- Yo no jugaba en Odaiba porque no valía la pena- Sonrió maliciosa la Morisato -Pero ahora que estoy del lado perdedor, creo que será un reto-

\- ¡Bien!- Mamori llamó la atención del grupo -Primero que nada, vamos a hacer la alineación…-

\- Yo sólo puedo ser delantera- Dijo Shizuka de inmediato

\- Bien… ¿Alguien más?- La capitana miraba alternadamente a las chicas del equipo

\- Me gustaría jugar de defensa central- Usagi dijo, un tanto temerosa

\- Muy bien- Mamori comenzó a escribir en su lista -Entonces, ¿quién más quiere decir en qué posición se siente más cómoda?-

Poco a poco, las chicas presentes comenzaron a decirle a la capitana en qué posiciones querían jugar, hasta que quedó definido el cuadro con el que iban a jugar ese amistoso contra Nerima:

Kyoko Kagami en la portería; en las laterales iban Mayumi Hachiya a la derecha y Miki Yamaguchi a la izquierda, en la central, de última iba Michiru Nakahara, delante de la cual se posicionaría Usagi; en media cancha se encontraban Ikuyo Oku y Misako Sakagami como contenciones, abierta a la derecha estaba Hanako Kiryuu y a la izquierda iba a jugar Narumi Shinobu; finalmente en la delantera jugaba clavada en la punta Shizuka, con Mamori detrás de ella a manera de enganche.

La expectación crecía mientras las dos escuadras se disponían a tomar sus lugares en la cancha. Frente a frente se ponían las chicas de Nerima y Juuban, listas para el encuentro. La árbitro tomó su moneda para el volado inicial y la suerte estaba en favor de las visitantes, que obtuvieron el derecho a elegir la cancha, mientras que las locales sólo pudieron hacerse con el saque inicial…

\- Escucha- Shizuka le susurró a Mamori, mientras se disponían a iniciar el partido

\- ¿Hm?- La capitana miró confundida a su compañera

\- Lánzame el balón al espacio, de cualquier costado, sólo dame tiempo, con un par de toques en media cancha es suficiente…- La Morisato se colocó junto al balón, mientras la Chiba hacía lo propio -¿Hecho?-

\- Eh, está bien…-

"Tengo que concentrarme…" Usagi se mostró con un gesto fiero que llamó la atención de sus amigas "Si voy a tener mi propio sueño, quiero saber si es en el fútbol… Tai y Sora me ayudaron mucho y no puedo fallarles… Pero no sólo por ellos… ¡Sino por mí misma!"

Mei, Aiko, Margie y Rei no pudieron evitar notar la firme expresión de la rubia, realmente contrastante con su suave y amigable habitual forma de ser.

En ese momento el partido inició, Shizuka le tocó el balón a Mamori, quien retrocedió hacia atrás con la pelinegra de cabello a los hombros, Ikuyo, quien le tocó el balón a la chica de larga cabellera atada en un moño casi en la punta, Misako. Entonces la Morisato se colocó al frente, entre las centrales de la escuela rival.

\- ¿Y tu hermana juega bien?- Margie volteó a ver a la alba

\- La verdad no lo sé- Aiko sonrió con cierta melancolía -Apenas este fin de semana empezamos a llevarnos bien…- Su gesto recuperó de inmediato el optimismo -¡Pero recuperaremos el tiempo perdido!-

\- ¡Oku, dame el balón!- La Chiba se acercó a la aludida luego de mirar de reojo a Shizuka, quien se inclinó ligeramente a la izquierda

\- ¡Ten!- Dijo apenas había recibido el toque de Misako, antes de que le llegara una contraria

\- ¡Confío en ti…!- Rápidamente, ante la marca de dos jugadoras rivales, Mamori lanzó el pase largo hacia la derecha del área rival

"¡Ahora!" Shizuka de inmediato cambió su trayectoria y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el balón.

Midió el balón con gran precisión en tu carrera, haciendo una recepción con el pecho, que dirigió el esférico hacia el frente, por lo que no tuvo que detenerse en su objetivo y conservando la ventaja de iniciar la carrera antes que sus marcadoras y continuó su carrera hasta llegar al área grande. La portero salió entonces a achicarle, pero entonces la azabache la tomó a contrapié y con ligero toque con la parte interna del pie derecho tocó el balón suavemente, y de inmediato se dio vuelta levantando el puño derecho al aire, mientras el balón terminaba por entrar ante la incredulidad de las defensas de Nerima…

\- ¡Yo vine a ganar!- Shizuka volteó a ver firme a sus compañeras -¡Y lo haré si lo hacemos todas!-

\- ¡Eso fue increíble, Shizuka-san!- Usagi se acercó a felicitar efusivamente la azabache

\- Lo sé…- Replicó seria -Pero el juego acaba de empezar-

\- Yo también lo daré todo- La chica de orbes ámbar no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos ámbar al ver la determinación en la mirada de la rubia -Confía en mi-

\- Veamos de qué estás hecha- Una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en el rostro de la Morisato al ver su propia determinación reflejada en el rostro de su compañera.

El partido continuó tras la reanudación…

Las defensas de Nerima, dándose cuenta del peligro de la azabache de Juuban, la marcaron de forma férrea, para impedir que tuviera una nueva oportunidad como la anterior. Entonces poco a poco, Nerima se fue encima de Juuban buscando empatar el marcador a toda costa. La delantera estrella del equipo de Nerima, a la que buscaban para las oportunidades con más frecuencia, la número 9, por fin tenía la oportunidad para lanzar un tiro pleno hacia la portería, así que luego de quitarse con un regate a Miki, tomó vuelo con su pierna derecha, apuntando al ángulo inferior izquierdo…

\- ¡No te dejaré!-

La barrida de Usagi fue precisa, justo en el momento en que la chica llamada Akane conectaba el impacto con el balón, por lo que se dio un duelo de fuerzas breve, que sorprendentemente ganó la rubia, rebotando a la delantera, de forma que la dejó fuera de la jugada al hacerla trompicar y caer al suelo.

\- ¡Shizuka!- Gritó la Tsukino, despejando el balón al frente con violencia, sin realmente lanzarlo hacia la Miyamoto

\- ¡La tengo!- Replicó cerca del círculo central la azabache, dirigiéndose al balón para convertir el despeje en pase

\- ¡Va a pasar el balón, pero tú no!- Dijo una de las centrales de Nerima

\- ¡No vamos a perder contra Juuban!- Agregó la otra, buscando más a la Miyamoto que al balón como tal

"¡Ahora!"

Shizuka se dirigió al balón justo cuando iba a picar al suelo, abriendo el compás en el último segundo de forma que el esférico le pasó entre las piernas, tomando desprevenidas a las defensas, que se tuvieron que frenar para no estrellarse entre ellas mientras la azabache pasaba a un lado y se enfilaba solitaria hasta la portería, dado que las demás jugadoras de Nerima estaban enfocadas en atacar y remontar, puesto que era una vergüenza ir perdiendo contra la peor escuadra femenil de la zona, aquella que perdía siempre todos los juegos…

Las dos centrales trataron de correr a toda velocidad para alcanzarla, pero al arrancar prácticamente paradas, no tuvieron la oportunidad de alcanzarla, por lo que, sin frenarse, Shizuka tenía vía libre hacia la portería, ante la mirada de la portera.

"¡Si me adelanto, le cerraré el ángulo de tiro!" La arquera salió al encuentro de la Morisato, que tenía que ir al pendiente de sus perseguidoras.

Cuando Shizuka notó que la portera le salía al paso, incrementó su velocidad para su sorpresa, por lo que se lanzó precipitadamente hacía ella, a lo que la Morisato reaccionó ladeando el cuerpo con asombrosa flexibilidad para evadirla sin perder el control del balón. Con la portería libre, simplemente empujó el balón con un toque suave mientras se dirigía a la esquina de la cancha, siendo alcanzada en el camino por sus compañeras, que celebraron efusivamente el gol…

Varias de ellas continuaban en el equipo y eran tristemente conocidas por llevar sufriendo años de goleadas y resultados humillantes, así que realmente un 2-0 a favor, era posiblemente lo mejor que les había pasado desde la secundaria en cuanto a fútbol.

\- ¡Fue increíble, Shizuka-san!- La efusiva Narumi, cabello corto y negro, con expresión elegante se lanzó a abrazarla del cuello

\- ¡Una profesional te firma ese gol cualquier día de la semana!- Michiru, la pelirroja del equipo con cabello a los hombros de puntas abiertas, exclamó entusiasta

\- ¡Ya era hora de ir ganando así!- Mayumi, la castaña fortachona de cabello corto se acercó efusiva a la hermana de Aiko -¡Bien hecho!-

\- Buen pase, Usagi- Shizuka volteó a ver sonriente a la rubia

\- Gracias, Shizuka-

Sin embargo, el peso de la ofensiva de Nerima comenzó a ser demasiado para Juuban. Después del segundo gol, ya no se cometió el error defensivo previo y por lo menos se quedaban tres defensas a marcar a la Morisato, que simplemente dejó de tocar el balón ante semejante marcación.

La sutilmente creciente audiencia del juego miraba con sorpresa cómo el equipo de su escuela iba ganando, algo que sólo pasaba una vez cada veinte lunas llenas y generalmente sólo era por un gol, ventaja que no les duraba mucho. Al final, generalmente les remontaban el marcador y terminaban siendo resultados abultados. Los temores de la ilusionada fanaticada empezaban a materializarse cuando un rebote en una marca fue desfavorable para Miki y el balón le quedó botando en el área a la otra delantera de Nerima, Ukyo, una castaña de larga cabellera, quien sin contemplación alguna, disparó a quemarropa, dejando sin oportunidad a la pelirrosa de larga cabellera, Kyoko, puesto que cuando apenas estaba por lanzarse el balón ya estaba dentro de la portería…

Con esa acción terminó el primer tiempo.

\- ¡Vamos!- Akane alentó a sus compañeras -A fin de cuentas, es Juuban, tarde o temprano van a entrar los goles…-

\- ¡Es cierto!- Agregó la anotadora del gol para su equipo -Con esa chica bien marcada- La castaña señaló a Shizuka a lo lejos -Juuban ya no puede atacar, a las demás las conocemos, otro gol y se van a romper…-

\- ¡Vamos, Nerima!-

\- ¡Si!-

En la zona técnica del equipo local, Mamori miraba a sus compañeras. Se habían ilusionado con el 2-0 a favor, pero con ese gol revivieron los fantasmas de sus desafortunados años anteriores. Nadie las respetaba y poco a poco las veinte chicas que eran originalmente comenzaron a dejar el equipo, hasta que apenas y eran doce, contando a Usagi y a Shizuka.

\- Lo estamos haciendo bien, chicas…- Mamori trató de mostrarse optimista, como era generalmente en cada juego -Si aguantamos, podemos ganar por primera vez…-

\- ¿Estás segura?- Misako se mostró pesimista -Otra vez nos van a remontar y pasará lo mismo de siempre, serán seis o siete, eso dependerá de qué tanto estén atinadas esas chicas…-

\- Si…- Kyoko suspiró -Yo haré lo que pueda, pero no creo que sea mucho…-

"Por eso no valía la pena unirse al club en Odaiba…" Shizuka miraba indiferente a sus compañeras, mientras tomaba agua.

Le gustaba el fútbol desde siempre, incluso fue capaz de contagiarle un poco de esa pasión a su madre antes de que desapareciera, pero cuando llegó la hora de inscribirse a algún club, miraba cómo los resultados abultados eran frecuentes contra la escuela rival, dado su pésimo nivel, por lo que nunca terminó por hacerlo…

Para ella no tenía sentido masacrar a la misma escuela una y otra vez.

Pero ahora estaba en el otro lado de la moneda y si había algo que Shizuka Morisato odiaba era perder…

\- Aún podemos…- Usagi tomó la palabra, apenándose por un momento al sentir la atención de todas esas chicas sobre ella -Hay que dar lo mejor y lo lograremos…-

\- Pero, Usagi-san… ¿De verdad lo podremos hacer?- La jovencita en la banca, una castaña de cabello quebrado y que normalmente usaba gruesos lentes fuera de la cancha, se acercó a la rubia

\- Claro, Misa-san- La rubia asintió sonriendo amable -Yo quiero tener un sueño y si ese sueño está aquí en la cancha, lo pienso averiguar…-

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Se acercó Ikuyo, expectante

\- Es que, yo quiero ser una gran ama de casa y la mejor mamá, como mi mamá lo ha sido conmigo- La sonrisa tierna de Usagi captó la atención de las chicas del equipo -Pero… A veces me gustaría creer que puedo ser algo más que eso- Se mostró decidida -Y si puedo intentarlo en el fútbol, voy a darlo todo-

\- Usagi-san tiene razón- Mamori se posó junto a la rubia, posando su mano derecha en el hombro de la Tsukino -Podemos ser más y si vamos a intentarlo… ¡Vamos a darlo todo!-

\- ¡Sí!- Gritaron toda a coro, salvo Shizuka, quien asintió a las palabras de la rubia.

Ya con el comienzo del segundo tiempo encima, los dos equipos comenzaron a reacomodarse en el campo poco a poco, en lo que la árbitro terminaba por colocarse para reanudar el juego…

En ese momento, las chicas de Nerima estaban confiadas y creían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para poder darle la vuelta al marcador. Sonó el silbato y de inmediato las chicas de Nerima se volcaron al frente con el fin de emparejar el marcador. De inmediato una jugada rápida ya tenía a las delanteras Akane y Ukyo frente a la portería de Kyoko, quien apenas pudo desviar un tiro de la castaña.

Un tiro de esquina abierto, que llegó así al borde del área sorprendiendo a las chicas de Juuban puesto que de atrás llegó una mediocampista a rematar sorpresivamente, de forma que el tiro iba a portería tomando a contrapié a Kyoko…

\- No…- Akane miraba incrédula

\- Me tienes que estar jodiendo…- Ukyo negó sorprendida.

Usagi había detenido el disparo en el último momento, literalmente dando la cara para evitar el gol. Sus compañeras quedaron tan sorprendidas como las contrarias, más cuando el esférico cayó suavemente a los pies de la rubia, cuya mejilla derecha se notaba bastante enrojecida por el violento balonazo recibido.

\- Voy a darlo todo…- Con una sonrisa orgullosa, la Tsukino se limpió el sutil hilillo de sangre que comenzaba a surgir de la comisura de sus labios, sosteniéndose del poste, mientras paraba el balón con los pies correctamente por primera vez

"Increíble…" Pensó sorprendida Kyoko, ante la incredulidad de sus compañeras

"Usagi-san…" La sonrisa de Mamori comenzó a ensancharse

"Esa es la actitud, Usagi…" Shizuka sonrió sutilmente, asintiendo a su compañera desde el círculo central

\- ¡No voy a perder!- Despejó el balón violentamente, lo más lejos posible de su portería…

…

**Notas**

A Hitomi la voy a usar en parte, para que con los recuerdos de su vida pasada pueda explorar la brutalidad de la guerra entre las Sailor Guardians y las Siete Virtudes en el pasado y el por qué de ciertas cosas, así como para plantar más dudas, siendo un ejemplo de esto el misterio Indigo-Rarity.

Referencia a mi anime/manga favorito, Las Aventuras de Fly con el Gran Rey del Mal y el contexto previo al advenimiento de Metalia y las Siete Virtudes.

Je, je, je, guiño a mi oneshot 'impaciente', aunque posiblemente una referencia nada más y aparición de un par más de los 'niños elegidos' de Digimon, aunque igual, todo adaptado a fluir dentro del universo Sailor Moon, siendo la aparición de Tai y Sora importante en cuanto al desarrollo de Usagi por algo que explico un par de renglones más adelante.

He comenzado con algo muy importante a futuro y es la construcción del primer cambio importante con respecto a la línea temporal original descrita en capítulos anteriores: la relación de las hermanas Miyamoto. Aiko y Shizuka en el tiempo del que viene Chibiusa murieron antes de realmente sanar las heridas de la relación tan particular que había entre ellas y ahora ambas tienen una oportunidad de construir verdaderos lazos. Es como una contraparte a Uranus y Neptune en Sailor Moon Stars en los capítulos finales con aquella célebre frase de Haruka, 'no tenemos alas para volar, sólo nos quedan éstas manos llenas de sangre y nada más…'. En este caso sería a la inversa, las hermanas van a gustar de su deber y saber lo que implica por lo explicado previamente, el deseo de Aiko de ser como aquella Sailor Moon que vio la primera vez y la convicción de Shizuka para honrar la memoria de su madre.

Respecto a los cumpleaños de las chicas, yo tomo en cuenta las fechas del Zodiaco adaptadas para que la treceava constelación del Zodiaco, Ofiuco, tenga cabida en el calendario, por ende las fechas no coinciden con las convencionales de los 12 signos del zodiaco. Particularmente con Usagi, esto provoca un mes de retraso en cuanto a su cumpleaños canónico, que es el 30 de Junio.

Sobre el asunto del fútbol, lo pienso usar para ir mostrando la evolución y el crecimiento de Usagi como persona, así como en el anime se utilizó el partido de softball, aunque en el contexto del fic. En sus propias palabras, el sueño que quiere tener Usagi más allá de su rol como ama de casa y madre ideal, así como un poco del orgullo derivado del amor propio que ha ido obteniendo como respuesta al continuo menosprecio tanto de sus antiguas amigas como del enemigo. Digamos que en el campo de juego estará un poco fuera de personaje, porque ese rasgo resaltará bastante y poco a poco irá permeando a su personalidad como tal. Es como una forma de mostrar lo que a ratos se dejaba ver en el anime con cosas un tanto irrelevantes: la verdadera fuerza interna de Usagi cuando se enfocaba realmente…

Es todo por ahora.


	12. 10 Hermandades

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

**nadaoriginal:** Vi un video recientemente, donde dice que ninguna buena historia empieza con botellas de leche y pues, en una escena, Goku despierta el ultra instinto perfecto y a la siguiente, el Maestro Roshi le explica a Goku y a Krillin su entrenamiento… En fin, simplemente no pude evitar poner esa referencia. Ciertamente esa es la idea, que Usagi y Shizuka se muestren como motivaciones para las otras chicas y así mejoren como equipo, como muestra de que la rubia bien motivada y la pelinegra, dispuesta a trabajar, son capaces de mejorar más y más. Aiko es muy lista, pero no se nota mucho puesto que es bastante generosa y un tanto ingenua. Hay un par de tensión entre las Sailors nuevas y clásicas, motivada principalmente por la dinámica de su relación con Usagi, un ejemplo es la diferencia de cómo Mei y Rei tratan a Usagi. La pelea contra las Siete Virtudes será feroz y complicada, pero tampoco es totalmente desesperación sin esperanza. Y bueno, sólo el futuro (y yo :P) sabemos lo que les depara a las chicas en la lucha contra las Siete Virtudes

**Guest:** así seguiremos.

Y ahora…

…

**Capítulo 10: Hermandades**

…

Rei, Ami y Makoto simplemente ahogaban expresiones de sorpresa al ver a su antigua compañera en el campo de juego.

Usagi desprendía un aura de firmeza y liderazgo que no le habían visto nunca. Si bien Nerima seguía a la ofensiva, casi sin darse cuenta, la rubia tomó el liderazgo de la defensa. Organizaba a Miki y a Mayumi para impedir que las extremas del contrario las desbordaran y cuando llegaban a ser rebasadas, ahí estaba la rubia para cortar el avance contrario, mientras Michiru se mantenía en el área, cubriéndole la espalda.

\- Usagi no se ha dado cuenta…- Taichi miraba un nuevo intento de la velocista de la derecha de Nerima, Kodachi, detenida en seco por Usagi una vez que Miki había sido superada en la marca

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Koushirou miró curioso a su amigo, que estaba atento al desarrollo del juego

\- No se ha percatado de que ha tomado el liderazgo de la defensa- El castaño sonrió suavemente -Gracias a la práctica de la mañana con Sora, ha aprendido a bloquear y esperar los movimientos de las contrarias…-

\- Tienes razón…- Asintió el pelirrojo -Asecha a las contrarias cuando tiene que hacerlo y espera cuando es más conveniente…-

\- ¡Hola!- Minako se acercó sonriente al par de chicos de Odaiba

\- Eh… ¿Hola?- Taichi miró confundido a la rubia

\- Um… ¿Qué tal?- Replicó Koushirou, extrañado

\- Dejen que me presente, Taichi-kun, amigo de Taichi-kun… ¡Yo soy la Diosa del Amor, Minako Aino!- Se abrazó al brazo derecho de Tai, con entusiasmo -Y tienes suerte, hoy me he fijado en ti…-

\- Disculpa…- La rubia de moño volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con aquella chica de cabello naranja a los hombros y ojos rubí -Pero estás en mi asiento…-

\- ¿Eh?- Minako volteó a ver con graciosa desconfianza a la recién llegada

\- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Sora!- El castaño sonrió visiblemente aliviado -Oye, este lugar es de Sora… No te importa, ¿cierto?- Esas palabras desaminaron visiblemente a la Aino

\- E-Eh…- La chica se alejó como si el chico quemara -L-Lo siento, pensé que…-

\- No te preocupes, mi novio es muy cortés con las chicas, por eso no te dijo nada al principio- La sonrisa amable de la Takenouchi avergonzó visiblemente a Minako, mientras tomaba asiento junto al chico -Igual, gracias por apartarme el lugar-

\- D-De… De nada…- Derrotada, la Sailor del Amor bajó la mirada y regresó con sus amigas

\- ¿Por qué siempre me persiguen las locas?- Murmuró para sí mismo el castaño

\- Me debes una muy grande- La chica sonrió maliciosa -¿Qué tal un helado doble para Yama y para mí?-

\- Sí…- Taichi asintió con una sonrisa que ocultaba una sutil tristeza -Supongo que está bien-

\- Vamos a ver cómo le va a mi estudiante entonces- Finalmente la recién llegada se enfocó en el juego.

Koushirou Izumi volteó a ver de reojo a su amigo. Era una tristeza que siendo valiente para quienes lo conocían, tuviera miedo de expresarle a la recién llegada cuánto la quería desde que eran niños y peor aún, que el rival por el corazón de su amada fuera su mejor amigo…

Así, una broma sin mala intensión como esa era realmente cruel para el Yagami.

"Taichi…" El chico de ojos oscuros regresó su atención a la cancha.

El partido continuaba sin que Juuban pudiera llegar siquiera a media cancha para contraatacar. Por el contrario, el asedio era cada vez más intenso por parte de Nerima. Si bien Usagi y su inesperada habilidad para coordinar a las defensas había disminuido el ataque de las contrarias levemente, se decidieron por probar a disparar de media distancia. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante cuando Ukyo tomó vuelo y con un gran tiro, cimbró el travesaño de la portería mientras Kyoko se había quedado inmóvil puesto que era tan buen disparo que no le dio tiempo de nada.

"Tenemos que hacer algo…" Pensó consternada Mamori, incapaz de pensar en algo que frenara a las contrarias "¿Pero qué?"

\- ¿Puedes jugar arriba?- Shizuka se acercó a ella, abandonando su lugar -Déjame un rato el medio campo…-

\- Sí claro, pero no habías dicho qué…- La Chiba miró extrañada a la Morisato

\- Eso no importa ahora, cambiemos de lugar- Dijo sería la Miyamoto

\- Bien…-

Para confusión de las defensas de Nerima, Shizuka se colocó un poco más abajo, mientras que Mamori se posó entre las tres defensas.

\- ¿Dónde sacaste a esa jugadora, Chiba?- Una castaña de expresión maliciosa se mostró interesada

\- Llegó hoy al colegio, Nabiki…- Replicó expectante la azabache.

Un nuevo ataque de Ukyo y Akane había sido interrumpido por Michiru, luego de que Usagi fuera sobrepasada, pero llegaron ambas realmente incómodas.

\- ¡Dame el balón!- Shizuka se acercó al borde del área, llamando la atención de la chica de cabello naranja

\- E-Eh… ¡Sí!- Con suave toque, le entregó el balón a la Morisato

\- ¡Ya te tenemos!- Las delanteras se dirigieron de inmediato a presionar a la azabache

\- ¡Hachiya!- Antes de que le llegaran, le tocó el balón a Mayumi

"¡Buen pase!" Pensó la fornida chica mientras comenzaba a avanzar con balón controlado

\- ¡Tienes libre a Sakagami!- Shizuka señaló a la libre de marca Misako, quien recibió el pase unos segundos después -¡Y tú, abre el balón con Shinobu!-

\- ¡Bien!- Obedeció de inmediato, habilitando a la jugadora que yacía libre a la izquierda.

Los chicos de Odaiba miraban expectantes cómo por primera en el juego, Juuban era capaz de salir con el balón controlado sin que Nerima se los quitara. Shizuka corría cerca de Narumi, quien se enfilaba por su banda hacia la portería oponente. Entonces le salió la defensa, una castaña de larga cabellera quebrada.

\- ¡No vas a pasarme, niña!- Dijo la defensa mientras la Shinobu se enfilaba hacia ella

\- ¡Dame el balón!- Narumi obedeció de inmediato a la Morisato y pasó junto a la chica sin disminuir el paso -¡Te lo regreso!- con una rápida pared, Narumi se enfiló mano a mano contra la portero

\- ¡Eres mía!- Cuando ya estuvo en el área, Mamori se desmarcó de sus perseguidoras y se adelantó con todo su esfuerzo, siendo en ese momento que la chica elegante le soltó el balón a su capitana, quien llegando de atrás tiró con fuerza, esquinada al poste…

El grito de gol fue gritado por la creciente concurrencia en las canchas. Ante la mirada de la Morisato, las chicas del equipo se abrazaron entre sí para celebrar un marcador de 3-1 a su favor que al minuto 70 ya parecía definitivo.

\- Ya estamos cerca…- Narumi se acercó cojeando -Falta poco-

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Shizuka, expectante

\- Sí, sólo fue un tirón… Pero creo que el partido acabó para mí…- Sonrió triste, mientras la hermana de Aiko la auxiliaba para salir por la banda y luego sentarse en el suelo

\- No te fallaré, Narumi-san- Misa Sakuragai se acercó a la lesionada, echándole desinflamante mientras se preparaba para ingresar al campo

\- ¡Cambio de Juuban!- Dijo la árbitro levantando la mano -Sale Narumi Shinobu e ingresa Misa Sakuragai- La aludida de inmediato entregó su papeleta de cambio y entonces se realizó el cambio.

Entonces se reanudó el partido con el saque en media cancha. Ukyo y Akane ya no se mostraban seguras de la victoria, pero por lo menos no iban a dejar que la peor oncena femenil del distrito las venciera. Iban por todo en busca del empate.

Se sintió el cambio de actitud de inmediato. Tras apoyarse atrás, se dirigieron al frente mientras que Shizuka en su posición de mediocampista trataba de recuperar el balón ayudando a Ikuyo y a Misako, pero ya no pudo hacerlo, puesto que al ser ella la que había organizado la jugada del gol, se enfocaron en alejarla del balón lo más posible. Entonces comenzó el ataque sin cuartel contra la portería defendida por Kyoko…

Tiro al poste derecho. Usagi no pudo detener a Ukyo quien con un punterazo trató de anotar, pero la portero salvó en el último momento. Desborde de Akane con centro para que la castaña viera frustrado su cabezazo por la mano salvadora de Kyoko. Tiro entre las piernas de Miki que pasó rozando la base del poste derecho.

Entonces pasó lo peor.

Ukyo se preparaba para tirar fuera del área y Usagi, desbordada por la pared previa entre las delanteras de Nerima, trató de barrerse para recuperar la posición justo cuando la castaña contactaba con el balón. El tiro pegó en su rodilla y se fue para arriba, desviado e inalcanzable para la portero de cabello rosado, que en su trayectoria hacia la base del poste, no pudo hacer nada mientras el balón terminaba por meterse en la portería…

\- ¡No!- Usagi golpeó el suelo con su puño, impotente -¡Todas se han esforzado, no podía fallar!-

\- De pie, Usagi-chan- Se acercó Miki con expresión seria

\- Es cierto- Michiru le hizo segunda a la chica -Esto no ha terminado-

\- Nunca hemos estado tan cerca de ganar- Mayumi se mostró sonriente -Todavía podemos aguantar-

\- Tú lo dijiste- Kyoko le extendió la mano -¡Vamos a darlo todo!-

\- Ponte de pie- Shizuka se acercó con expresión seria -Las perdedoras se quedan tendidas en el suelo, lamentándose… ¡Y tú no lo eres! ¡Vamos, ponte de pie!- Entre la portera y la medio se encargaron de levantar a la defensa, quien recuperó el ánimo

\- ¡Sí!- La rubia asintió firme, reincorporándose ante los ojos de las demás.

El partido continuó más o menos con la misma dinámica, con Nerima tratando de empatar el juego al punto de que incluso entre tres se encargaban de quitarle el balón a la Morisato apenas intentaba algo y debido al desgaste, Juuban había cedido por completo la iniciativa a sus rivales.

Nuevamente, disparo tras disparo, centro tras centro, en los 10 minutos finales Nerima se fue con todo al frente, con toda intensión de empatar el marcador y si era posible, remontar. La defensa de Juuban se revolvía una y otra vez para evitar el gol del empate, resaltando que todas al parejo luchaban por ganar su primer juego. Se acercaba el final y parecía ser que lo lograrían, cuando llegó un último tiro de esquina. Todas las chicas de Nerima, incluyendo su portera, se fueron al remate, con clara intención de empatar el juego.

Kodachi lanzó el centro, terriblemente preciso a la altura del punto penal y Kyoko se quedó a media salida, ya que incluso sus compañeras le estorbaban, por lo que Ukyo ganó el remate, que en la última jugada parecía sentenciar el empate y el balón se dirigía a la portería…

\- ¡No lo permitiré…!- La pierna salvadora de Usagi se cruzó en la trayectoria del balón, enviándolo apenas arriba de la portería estirando su pierna derecha al límite -¡Auch!- La rubia cayó pesadamente al suelo, luego de su maniobra.

Entonces la árbitro hizo sonar su silbato, señalando el final del juego y sin poder evitarlo, todas las chicas de Juuban se juntaron en un emotivo abrazo de celebración, la inmensa mayoría revolviéndose el cabello a la Tsukino por esa última salvada que literalmente había sido la de la victoria.

\- ¡Lo hicimos!- Mamori sonreía plenamente, ilusionada y feliz

\- ¡Por fin!- Mayumi y Miki se abrazaban felices por la victoria

\- ¡Eso es!- Narumi reingresaba a la cancha con ayuda de Misa

\- ¡Por fin ganamos, Ikuyo!- Misako golpeó en el hombro a la aludida

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sé!- La Oku sonrió contenidamente mientras se sobaba el área del impacto

\- ¡Lo hicimos!- Michiru se abrazó de Kyoko, quien levantaba su puño derecho, triunfal

\- ¡Pasamos la prueba!- Hanako le sonrió visiblemente contenta a su capitana

\- Tienes razón- Mamori asintió con sobria satisfacción

\- Lo hiciste bien, Usagi- Shizuka le colocó su mano en el hombro a su amiga

\- Gracias, Shizuka- La rubia sonrió amable al gesto de la azabache.

Era un momento realmente especial. Primera victoria del equipo femenil de Juuban y los estudiantes reunidos celebraron emocionados, ya que a ninguno le había tocado festejar el triunfo de su equipo.

Usagi volteó al público, saludando a sus amigas efusivamente mientras la Morisato la abrazaba del cuello y levantaba el puño hacia su grupo de amigas. Entonces, la Tsukino notó la presencia de los dos chicos de Odaiba que habían entrenado con ella y le habían ayudado tanto, así que, ante la confusión de la azabache, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos, para saludarlos.

\- ¡Tai, Sora-san!- Agitaba su brazo, visiblemente feliz -¡Muchas gracias!-

\- ¡Estuviste muy bien, Usa!- Replicó el castaño, con el mismo entusiasmo

\- ¡Disfrútalo, Usagi-san, es tu triunfo!- Agregó sonriente la Takenouchi

\- ¡Son las mejores, Usagi-san, hermana!- Aiko gritaba a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de Shizuka

\- Lo sé- Le replicó a su hermana haciendo la 'V' de la victoria con discreta sonrisa

\- Realmente son bastante buenas- Mei sonreía ante el triunfo de sus amigas

\- Ese es el verdadero potencial de Usagi- Margie se mostró discretamente sonriente -Y Shizuka no lo hizo mal…-

"¿El verdadero potencial de Usagi?" Pensó Ami fugazmente

"Hablan como si conocieran mucho a Usagi" Rei entrecerró la mirada

\- Disculpa…- Usagi volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con Akane y Ukyo, que se mostraban discretamente sonrientes

\- ¿Sí?- La Tsukino miraba curiosa

\- Bien jugado- La castaña le extendió la mano -Pero nosotras ganaremos el siguiente-

\- Gracias, ustedes también- La rubia correspondió el gesto, estrechando la mano en un saludo emotivo.

Volteó de reojo hacia las chicas de su equipo, siendo felicitadas todas por las chicas de Nerima, reconociéndoles el gran esfuerzo que habían hecho. El público terminó por aplaudirle a las locales, que no pudieron evitar posar para una foto grupal junto con las chicas contras las que acababan de jugar, como señal de deportividad y reconocimiento.

…

\- Quien pensaría que el tal Tai es famoso- Margie dijo al aire

\- Taichi Yagami, joven promesa de Odaiba y posible miembro del equipo Sub-17 de Japón…- Aiko hizo la observación

\- Eso explica cómo lograste mejorar tanto en tan poco tiempo, Usagi-chang…- La china le sonrió a su amiga, quien no cabía en si misma de alegría -Bien guiada, eres la mejor-

\- ¡Sí!- Asintió feliz -Es un gran amigo-

\- Más o menos…- Murmuró Shizuka

\- ¿Lo conoces?- La alba volteó a ver a su hermana -Va en tu antigua escuela, después de todo…-

\- Sí lo conozco, pero más que nada porque es el hijo de Susumu-san- Replicó Shizuka con tranquilidad

\- Ah, ya veo…-

El grupo de amigas iba saliendo de la preparatoria. Se quedaron un rato en las canchas a celebrar y luego, ya al final de la jornada escolar, regresaron al salón por sus pertenencias para abandonar la escuela. Iban caminando ya casi a la altura de la entrada y platicaban sobre las peripecias del partido…

\- Usagi, tenemos que hablar…-

Las cinco chicas se detuvieron en seco cuando las Super Inner salieron al paso. Se mostraban expectantes, aunque en una actitud un tanto conciliadora, algo alejada de la hostilidad de ocasiones anteriores.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó expectante la aludida, borrando la enorme sonrisa que llevaba instantes atrás

\- El asunto es que debemos planear bien nuestros movimientos contra las Siete Virtudes y una estrategia conjunta sería la mejor opción para ello- Declaró Ami, expectante

\- Lo dije antes, Ami- Interrumpió Margaret antes de que la chica genio de Juuban continuara -Es peligroso ser tan diligentes con nuestro deber porque eso es fortalecer a la tal Twilight de forma que todavía desconocemos-

\- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos?- Intervino Makoto -¿Nos quedamos a esperar a que nos asesinen?-

\- Pues así que ustedes hayan sido de gran ayuda contra las Siete Virtudes tanto en su despertar como en el Templo Hikawa, pues no…- La Morisato cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Rei encaró a la azabache, ante el enojo reprimido de Makoto -¡Te recuerdo que ustedes tampoco consiguieron algo!-

\- ¡Calma! Si vamos a trabajar juntas, debemos tranquilizarnos- Mei se mostró conciliadora

\- ¡Pero tampoco se trata de dejar las cosas sin hacer!- Replicó seria Minako -Eso de esperar a que ataque el enemigo es lo que siempre terminamos haciendo y generalmente nunca funciona- Volteó a ver a la otra rubia -¡Diles algo, Usagi! ¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo!-

\- Pero, Minako-san- Aiko tomó la palabra al notar que su amiga no parecía muy entusiasmada por responderle a la líder de las Super Inner -Según la estrategia de Margie, es lo mejor que podemos hacer…-

\- Es verdad- Asintió la guardiana de la Luna -Confiamos en Margie y es lo que haremos…-

\- Yo opino que mejor tengan crías, porque ya están condenadas, yeguas…-

Las nueve chicas voltearon desconcertadas a un costado, donde la rubia de las Siete Virtudes se encontraba recargada en un árbol, cruzada de brazos y mirando con discreta sonrisa a las Sailor Guardians…

De inmediato las Sailor Guardians se pusieron en guardia ante la presencia de Applejack de la Castidad.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!- La Hino se mostró especialmente molesta por la presencia de la rubia

\- Vamos potranca, somos cuando menos conocidas- Applejack se mantenía tranquila -Pero si quieres saberlo, vengo a hacerles una invitación- Todas se mostraron atentas ante tal declaración tan extraña -Sunset y yo tenemos interés en una de ustedes y vamos a averiguar cual, así que las retamos a un encuentro en el tal parque Juuban en diez minutos…-

\- ¿Y si no vamos, qué?- Shizuka se mostró seria

\- Pues convertimos a las personas del parque en Youma, tan simple como eso…- Replicó la Smith sin cambiar su expresión tranquila

\- Ahí estaremos- Usagi tomó la palabra de inmediato

\- Bien dicho, potranca- Applejack asintió -Nos vemos en un rato entonces…- Dicho esto, la rubia de las Siete Virtudes se desvaneció

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- La castaña preguntó expectante

\- Es obvio que se trata de una trampa- La chica genio murmuró, reflexiva

\- Les interesa una de nosotras…- La pelirroja repitió, confundida -¿De quién puede tratarse? Sería obvio pensar que es Margie por todo el asunto del futuro y Dark Moon o como se llame, pero ella no tenía poderes cuando combatimos contra las Siete Virtudes…-

\- ¿Pero por qué les interesa entonces?- La Young se mostró pensativa -Si no es mi supuesto camino del mal, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?-

\- ¿No se tratará de la princesa?- Intervino Makoto

\- ¿De qué se tratará?- Murmuró Aiko "Siento que buscan algo más que eso…"

\- Sea lo que sea, debemos acudir…- Hitomi Mitsui llegaba al lugar caminando seria hacia las chicas -No podemos dejar que esos monstruos hagan y deshagan a su antojo…-

\- Es cierto- Asintió la Tsukino -Vamos entonces…- Las nueve Sailor asintieron de inmediato.

…

Sunset Shimmer se encontraba en el parque Juuban practicando con un florete. Lanzaba estocadas al aire y con finos tajos cortaba el aire, produciendo un ruido sutil y elegante. En la lejanía a su alrededor, había varias personas entre hombres, mujeres y niños que se encontraban tirados en el suelo, durmiendo profundamente como si estuvieran en las camas de sus hogares…

"Indy…" Lanzó una manzana al aire y luego la interceptó con varios cortes veloces, cayendo y dividiéndose en varios tajos segundos después "Pronto sabré dónde estás…"

\- Listo, ya les pasé el recado- Applejack llegó en el momento en que su amiga levantaba una rebanada de la fruta para llevársela a la boca -No deben tardar en llegar-

\- Eso espero…- La Caridad sonrió suavemente -Después de su partido deben estar cansadas, pero al transformarse en esas odiosas Sailor Guardians recuperarán su energía…-

\- ¿Entonces también las estás espiando ahora?- La rubia cuestionó, curiosa

\- Por ahora no y de hecho fue más casualidad que otra cosa… Mis ojos y oídos entre los humanos las encontraron por mera coincidencia-

\- Ya veo… ¿Le decimos a las demás?- La Castidad preguntó, expectante

\- ¿Para qué? No me gustaría que alguna matara por casualidad a la contenedora de Indigo Zap, sea la que sea… Ya habiendo recuperado a Indy, podemos irlas reduciendo poco a poco mientras nuestras virtudes nos regresan nuestro verdadero poder- Sunset Shimmer suspiró

\- Es cierto- La Smith asintió tranquila -Entonces sólo vamos a probarlas para ver si Indigo emerge, aunque sea por un instante…-

En ese momento se escuchaban frenéticos pasos cada vez más cercanos. Las dos Virtudes voltearon hacia la entrada del parque, donde las diez Sailor Guardians hacían su aparición, listas para combatirlas, colocándose frente a ellas, mirándolas desafiantes.

\- Eso es ser puntual- Applejack se cruzó de brazos

\- Si quieren podemos dividirnos, Applejack contra cinco de ustedes y yo contra las otras cinco…- Sunset agitó su arma con elegancia "De momento, no percibo esa presencia… Fue cuando unieron sus fuerzas en el Cristal de Plata…"

\- ¡Esto no es un juego, engendro!- Sailor Mercury se mostró notoriamente molesta -¡No tienen derecho a jugar con la vida de los demás!-

\- ¿Ya viste?- La Castidad se enfocó en la peliazul -Es Sailor Ariel…-

\- ¿Sailor Ariel?- Murmuró la chica de cabello bicolor…

…

_Sunset Shimmer se encontraba en la guarida de las Siete Virtudes, el castillo Canterlot, desde el que atacaban a las Reinos humanos de la tierra. Practicaba con su florete en solitario, lanzando armoniosos tajos y estocadas con una agilidad y destreza extraordinarias._

_Se estaba tomando un momento de relajación después de su última conquista, recuperando energía para su siguiente ataque…_

_\- ¡Hermana!- _

_Agitó su arma y la envainó para voltear hacia la entrada de la amplia habitación y encontrarse con la imagen de Indigo Zap corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ella, con visible entusiasmo en su expresión._

_\- ¿Qué ocurre, Indy?- Cuestionó expectante la chica de cabello bicolor_

_\- ¡Hoy acabé con otra Sailor Guardian!- Contestó la Zap con amplia sonrisa -¡Se llamaba Sailor Ariel y luchaba bien! La dejé hecha polvo-_

_\- ¿Y te costó trabajo?- Cuestionó expectante la Shimmer_

_\- Eh, bueno… Un poco, era muy escurridiza- Sonrió algo nerviosa, aunque se mostró confiada de nuevo, casi al instante -¡Pero no hay Sailor Guardian que pueda con Indigo Zap de la Generosidad!-_

_\- Esa es mi hermanita- Sunset asintió satisfecha y reinició su práctica ante la mirada de su hermana_

_\- ¿Hermanita? No soy tan pequeña…- Replicó con gracioso enfado la peliazul -¿Sigues haciendo eso?- Miraba curiosa la habilidad de la líder de las Siete Virtudes_

_\- Deberías practicarlo, tienes aptitudes para la esgrima- Dijo sin dejar de agitar su arma_

_\- Me gustaría… Pero Rainbow, Applejack y yo competimos cuerpo a cuerpo a ver quien acaba con más Sailor Guardians… Si lo hago, van a decir que hago trampa, ya sabes cómo es Applejack…-_

_\- Sí, tienes razón…- Las hermanas Demonio se sonrieron suavemente._

…

\- Ya recuerdo…- Murmuró para sí misma

\- ¡Vamos a ponerlas en su lugar…!- Super Sailor Jupiter dio un paso al frente

\- Veamos si puedes…- A una velocidad extraordinaria, Sunset Shimmer se lanzó hacia la castaña blandiendo su arma

\- ¡Cuidado!-

\- Imposible…-

Las Sailor Guardians y Applejack se quedaron sorprendidas al ver cómo Sailor Venus con ayuda de Charlotte lograba contener la estocada de la Caridad, enfrascándose en un duelo de fuerza, que sorprendentemente parecía estar parejo…

"No puede ser…" La chica de cabello bicolor hacía presión para aplastar a la pelirrosa, quien lograba resistir "Está igualando mi fuerza"

\- ¡¿Estás bien, Jupiter?!- Preguntó la Koukin, con la mirada totalmente enfocada en Sunset Shimmer

\- S-Sí…- Murmuró la sorprendida Super Sailor, tras Venus

\- ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!- Sunset imprimió más fuerza a su ataque, en el duelo de fuerza y sonido chirriante del choque entre las armas

\- Ahora que me uní a mi hermana…- Sailor Venus sonrió firme -¡Mi compañera y yo seremos las más fuertes!-

Sunset Shimmer retrocedió ante la incredulidad de las Sailor Guardians y su amiga tras ser empujada por la Sailor espadachín.

"H-Hizo retroceder a la líder…" Sailor Mercury negaba incrédula

\- ¡Eres la mejor, Venus!- Sailor Moon se colocó junto a su amiga

\- Gracias, Sailor Moon- La aludida suavizó su expresión sin apartar la mirada de sus enemigas

\- ¿Estás bien, Sunset?- Applejack se colocó en postura de combate

\- Sí…- Asintió la chica de cabello bicolor -Me tomó por sorpresa, es todo-

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca!- Exclamó Sailor Mars para sorpresa de todas -¡Mars Rising Dragon…!-

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

El dragón de energía carmesí se abalanzó velozmente hacia las dos Virtudes, siendo detenido por la mano derecha de Applejack, disipándose y revelando a Sailor Mars con su puño derecho capturado por la extremidad de su enemiga.

\- ¡Ja!- La rubia de las Siete Virtudes sonrió confiada -¡Con esos golpecitos jamás me vencerás, flacucha!- Para su desconcierto, la pelimorada sonrió maliciosa y se soltó de inmediato, alejándose

\- ¡Deimos Blue Fire (Fuego Azul de Deimos)!- Sailor Deimos juntó sus manos cerca de su pecho, formando una esfera de fuego azulado, la cual liberó al agitarla violentamente hacia el frente

\- ¡Applejack!- Sunset Shimmer miró sorprendida cómo aquella esfera ardiente impactó directamente a su amiga, desapareciéndola en un torrente de fuego

\- ¡Corrales!- El fuego azul se disipó al agitar la rubia sus brazos violentamente, revelándose con pequeñas partes de su cuerpo ennegrecidas por el fuego -Eso… Me dolió-

\- ¡Sailor Mars: Flame Sniper!- Super Sailor Mars aprovechó el momento de distracción para lanzar su ataque

\- ¡¿Acaso es una broma?!- Las llamas que rodeaban a Applejack ahora eran de intenso color naranja, las cuales volvió a disipar con el movimiento violento y súbito de sus brazos, mostrándose algo más quemada que antes -¡Me las pagarán, alimañas!-

"Todavía no siento a Indigo…" Sunset Shimmer endureció la mirada -Es hora de empezar, Applejack…- Todas las Sailor Guardians se pusieron en alerta

\- ¿Vieron? ¡Venus y las demás las hicieron retroceder!- Super Sailor Venus sonrió desafiante, junto a Super Sailor Mercury -¡Si peleamos juntas, ganaremos!-

\- Sólo queda intentarlo…- La Sailor de la Sabiduría asintió

\- ¡Vamos entonces!- Super Sailor Jupiter volteó a ver a sus amigas

"Es extraño…" Sailor Jupiter se mostró fría "¿Cómo disminuyó la diferencia tan de repente? La última vez parecían ser invencibles…"

\- ¡Sailor Jupiter: Oak Evolution…!-

Las dos Virtudes abrieron los ojos, visiblemente atentas, cuando el ataque de rayos en forma de hojas verdes se abalanzó contra ellas. De inmediato la chica de cabello bicolor clavó su arma en el suelo, generando una barrera invisible que contuvo con facilidad el ataque, ante la rabia de la castaña.

\- ¡Diablos!- Super Sailor Jupiter maldijo por lo bajo

\- ¿Tú crees que…?- La rubia de las Siete Virtudes volteó a ver a su líder

\- Posiblemente…- Murmuró Sunset Shimmer sin apartar la mirada de Makoto -Indy tenía como insignia el relámpago…- Dejó clavada su arma

\- ¡Entonces vamos a jugar de verdad!- La Castidad se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las Sailor Guardians

\- ¡Atentas!- La peliverde salió al paso -¡Esta vez vienen en serio!-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Las Super Sailors voltearon a ver alarmadas a Sailor Jupiter

\- ¡Tú primero!- Applejack le lanzó un golpe franco a Sailor Mars, quien lo recibió de lleno en el rostro y salió volando varios metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol y partirlo en dos

\- ¡Sailor Mars!- Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Deimos y Sailor Jupiter miraron atónitas el violento golpe recibido por la china

\- ¡Moon Midnight Shimmer!- Sin pensarlo, la Sailor Guardian lanzó su ataque a quemarropa

\- ¡Yo no soy Twilight, niña!- La rubia se lanzó contra la peliplata a gran velocidad, cruzando con firmeza el vendaval de haces de luz disparados por su enemiga y ante la incredulidad de Sailor Moon, le conectó un golpe brutal en la boca del estómago, cuarteando su traje en el área del impacto y provocando que cayera de rodillas, doblándose al punto de tocar el suelo con la frente

\- ¡Sailor Moon!- Las Sailor Guardians en condiciones se mostraron preocupadas por su amiga

\- Ustedes tienen problemas más grandes…- Regresaron su atención hacia Sunset Shimmer, que generaba en la palma de su mano derecha una intensa llamarada -Porque ahora conocerán lo que es el poder verdadero del fuego…-

\- ¡Todas juntas, chicas!- Minako volteó a ver a sus amigas, que asintieron

\- ¡Mercury Crystal Power…!-

\- ¡Mars Crystal Power…!-

\- ¡Jupiter Crystal Power…!-

\- ¡Venus Crystal Power…!-

\- ¡Sailor Planet Attack (Ataque de Planeta de las Sailors)…!- Aquella esfera de luz blanca resultado de la unión de los poderes de las Super Sailors se dirigió de inmediato hacia la líder de las Siete Virtudes

\- Reciban esto…- La llama en la mano de Sunset comenzó a tomar una forma similar a la de un ave de fuego que graznaba hostil -¡Kaiser Phoenix (Emperador Fénix)…!-

Agitando su mano violentamente, Sunset Shimmer liberó aquella ave de fuego, la cual se dirigió directamente hacia el poderoso ataque de las Sailor Guardians y ante el otro de las cuatro Super Sailor, lo devoró sin siquiera disminuir su velocidad, de forma que Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako no tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y saliendo proyectadas al aire en medio de las llamas, cayendo pesadamente al suelo segundos después totalmente fuera de combate, con sus trajes dañados considerablemente…

\- ¡Super Mercury!- Deimos miró alterada a su prima en el suelo, ya que no reaccionaba ni ella ni las otras

"Diablos…" Contrario a lo que se esperaría, la líder de las Siete Virtudes se mostró consternada "Se me pasó la mano… Los siguientes deben ser más débiles"

\- ¡Deimos Blue…!-

\- ¡Kaiser Phoenix…!- Antes de que Deimos pudiera lanzar su ataque, una segunda ejecución del hechizo de Sunset salió disparado, ésta vez desde su mano izquierda

\- ¡Deimos…!- Mercury, Jupiter y Venus se mostraron consternadas al ver cómo la novel Sailor recibía de lleno el ataque y emergía de entre las llamas, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, totalmente fuera de combate al punto de perder su transformación

\- ¡Pagarás por eso!- Hitomi tomó vuelo para lanzar un golpe al frente -¡Mercury Zero Force!- Lanzó el golpe, pero antes de la plenitud de su brazo estirado, abrió la palma de su mano para liberar una intensa corriente de aire frío hacia Sunset Shimmer

\- ¡Kaiser Phoenix!- Nuevamente agitaba su mano derecha para liberar la temible ave de fuego

"¡Puede atacar de esa forma cuando quiera!" Jupiter miraba incrédula cómo una tercera ejecución barría con el aire frío de la atónita Mercury y terminaba por impactarla violentamente, proyectándola varios metros al aire para caer pesadamente al suelo, quedando apenas consciente "Cualquiera pensaría que necesitaría descansar luego de usar ese poder…" Shizuka entrecerró la mirada "Pero… Parece que no necesita acumular energía entre un ataque y otro…"

\- ¡Mercury!- Venus miraba consternada cómo sus compañeras caían como moscas ante la fuerza de las Siete Virtudes, al tiempo que trataba de ayudarle a Sailor Moon a levantarse

\- T-Tenemos… Tenemos que hacer algo…- Murmuró Usagi débilmente, luego de toser un poco de sangre

\- ¿Qué van a hacer?- Applejack se acercaba amenazante -Nunca van a tener la fuerza para vencernos-

\- Es la hora…- La peliverde replicó de inmediato, entrecerrando la mirada.

"_Recuerda, Shizuka… Nada es imposible para quien lucha… Si te esfuerzas todos los días, llegará el momento en que lograrás tocar el cielo…"_

\- ¿Qué puedes tener tú que no tengan las otras inútiles?- La rubia de las Siete Virtudes volteó a ver despectivamente a Jupiter

\- Pelear al filo de la muerte, como hacen las Divine Guardians…- Las palabras de Shizuka llamaron la atención de las dos Virtudes

\- ¿Qué?- Sunset se mostró desconfiada

\- ¿Conoces a las Divine Guardians?- Applejack sonrió de lado -Eso no hace diferencia, ustedes son basura al lado de ellas… Ni nosotras alcanzamos esos niveles-

\- Y es por eso, que eventualmente dejarán de ser rivales para mí…- Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el rostro de la Morisato -¡Porque peleando al filo de la muerte es la forma de una Sailor Guardian para superar sus límites!-

\- Desconfía, Applejack…- La líder de las Siete Virtudes se mostró seria

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- La rubia volteó a ver confundida a su amiga -No creerás que…-

Applejack ya no siguió hablando al ver que un aura verde envolvía a su enemiga de forma intensa. Sailor Jupiter aumentaba su energía hasta sus límites e incluso más allá mientras colocaba sus puños a la altura de la cintura. Tras ella, su aura gradualmente iba adquiriendo la forma de una amenazante serpiente lista para atacar.

\- ¡No te tengo miedo, yegua!- La Castidad se colocó en postura defensiva

"¡Su energía es mucho más alta que la de Sailor Moon contra Twilight!" Sunset Shimmer abrió sus ojos a toda su capacidad

\- ¡Jupiter White Snake…!-

El ataque con forma de serpiente salió disparado a toda velocidad apenas Shizuka estiró sus brazos en la particular postura del ataque con los dedos contraídos, las palmas al frente y los pulgares hacía abajo. Para confusión de Applejack, Sunset Shimmer se arrojó hacia un costado súbitamente mientras aquella serpiente de energía se dirigía directamente hacia ella…

\- ¡Lo detendré…!- La Castidad posó sus manos al frente lista para contener el ataque

"¡Ahora!" El aura de Jupiter se revolvió violentamente.

Ante la boquiabierta Applejack, la serpiente de energía en el último momento serpenteó de forma que se elevó para evadir sus manos y de inmediato se torció para abrir a toda su capacidad sus fauces y tomarla por sorpresa, atacándola desde arriba.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó sorprendida la rubia antes de ser engullida por el ataque, ante la mirada expectante de Sailor Jupiter

\- ¡Applejack!- La aludida reapareció casi de inmediato, con el cuerpo ligeramente humeante, levemente encorvada

\- En verdad son molestas, sabandijas…- Murmuró irritada la Smith

\- ¡Pudo resistir incluso ese ataque!- Venus y Moon miraban incrédulas a sus enemigas, que parecían no estar ni siquiera levemente cansadas

\- Sólo queda entonces atacarla de nuevo…- Declaró seria la peliverde, mientras su aura ardía nuevamente -¡Jupiter White Snake…!-

\- ¡Esta vez te voy a detener!- Exclamó desafiante la rubia de la Siete Virtudes cuando vio nuevamente a la serpiente de energía dirigirse hacia ella

\- ¡Kaiser Phoenix!-

La serpiente fue engullida por el ave ardiente y ante la incredulidad de Applejack, Sailor Venus y Sailor Moon, el ataque de Sunset Shimmer impactó de lleno a Sailor Jupiter, envolviéndola en un torrente de fuego, del que emergió considerablemente afectada, al punto de dejarse caer de rodillas, despidiendo humo de su cuerpo en varias áreas.

\- ¡Jupiter!- Venus se mostró realmente consternada

\- Ayúdala, yo estaré bien…- Sailor Moon se soltó de su amiga para ponerse firme de pie y encarar a Sunset Shimmer

\- Es admirable que puedas ponerte de pie luego del golpe de Applejack- La chica de cabello bicolor se enfocó en la peliplata -Pero justo eso, apenas puedes permanecer de pie y sólo quedan ustedes dos para pelear…-

\- ¡¿Estás bien, Jupiter?!- Venus se inclinó de inmediato para ayudar a su hermana

\- G-Gracias, Venus…- Replicó débilmente la peliverde

\- T-Tengo, tengo qué…- Poco a poco despertaba nuevamente el aura resplandeciente de Sailor Moon

\- ¿Para qué lo intentas?- Sunset Shimmer endureció la mirada -No tienes posibilidad alguna contra mí…-

\- ¡Déjala, Sunset!- Applejack se crujió los nudillos -Yo la remataré…-

\- ¿Segura?- La Shimmer volteó a ver a su amiga, que se veía molesta

\- Déjame algo…- Replicó hosca la rubia

\- ¡Espera!-

El aura roja de Sailor Mars comenzó a emerger de aquel árbol, mostrando a la Sailor con su rostro inflamado por el golpe de su enemiga y varios hilillos de sangre recorriendo su cuerpo…

\- ¿Estás loca?- La Caridad se mostró desconcertada al ver que su enemiga planeaba combatir sola -¡¿Vas a pelear tú sola?!-

\- Si voy a morir… Daré todo de mí…- La energía de la pelimorada comenzó a revolverse violentamente, ante la mirada atónita de Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mercury, mientras a paso lento, se ponía delante de sus amigas -¡Protegeré a mis amigas sin importar lo que me pase!-

\- ¿Por qué vas a arriesgarte así?- Replicó Sunset de inmediato -¡Explícate!-

\- Para una huérfana como yo, que no conoce el calor de una familia, no hay motivo para sacrificarme, excepto…- Su cabello comenzó a elevarse debido al flujo de energía a su alrededor

\- Excepto…- Applejack incitó a la chica a continuar

\- Excepto si lo hago por mis amigas…- Sonrió suavemente -Yo soy muy codiciosa y mis amigas y su amistad son mi mayor tesoro en la vida…- Se mostró seria -No sé las demás personas, pero yo voy a dar mi vida por mis convicciones…- Su musculatura comenzó a aumentar ligeramente mientras su aura ardiente tomaba gradualmente la forma de un dragón volador elevándose al cielo

\- Te respeto por ello- La Castidad dio un paso al frente, ante la sorpresa de su líder -Y te demostraré ese respeto, enviándote al otro mundo… ¡Para mí, mis amigas son mi mayor tesoro también!- El aura naranja de Applejack comenzó a manifestarse a su alrededor

\- Mars…- Murmuraron sorprendidas Usagi, Aiko y Shizuka

\- Applejack…- Susurró Sunset Shimmer "Lo sientes también… ¿Cierto? Esa chica realmente está superando los límites de las Sailor Guardians…" Abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad "Acaso…" Volteó a ver a su amiga, que se alistaba para el encuentro

\- ¡Te protegeré, Sunset!- La rubia endureció visiblemente la mirada -¡Element of Honesty (Elemento de la Honestidad)…!- Rodeada de su aura naranja, Applejack se lanzó decidida al frente

\- Remonta la cascada y asciende al cielo…- Susurró la china mientras su cabello se elevaba totalmente por efecto de su intensa energía -¡Mars Rising Dragon…!-

En su recorrido, la esfera naranja tomó la forma de un poderoso corcel listo para embestir al dragón de energía carmesí. Ambas entidades luminosas se lanzaron al frente, embistiéndose, rodeándose entre sí, teniendo un segundo encuentro de fuerza que acabó equilibrado, mientras se elevaban varios metros del suelo.

En el aire, Mei se lanzó de frente emergiendo del dragón, tomando desprevenida a Applejack dándole un brutal golpe a su enemiga en el estómago, mientras la rubia de las Siete Virtudes aparecía del corcel y le volteaba el rostro de un derechazo, ante la mirada atónita de Sunset y las tres Sailor Guardians, en medio de un sonido atronador…

\- ¡Mars!- Gritaron las Sailor Guardians a coro

\- ¡Applejack!- Replicó Sunset, visiblemente preocupada.

Segundos después cayeron las dos contendientes al suelo, pesadamente, de espaldas. La Castidad a los pies de Sunset y la china frente a sus amigas, ambas destrozando el suelo del parque en el área del impacto. Las dos estaban inconscientes y reflejando el daño recibido, las dos presentaban hilillos de sangre en las comisuras de sus labios. Y entonces un brillo súbito precedió a la pérdida de transformación de Mei.

\- ¡Mei-chan!- Usagi de inmediato se arrodilló para sujetar entre lágrimas a su amiga

\- Mei…- Shizuka se acercó, consternada

\- ¡Applejack!- Sunset tomó entre brazos a su amiga, que había quedado completamente inconsciente -¡Reacciona, Applejack! No… Está inconsciente- La posó suavemente en el piso, como si durmiera plácidamente al darse cuenta de que su amiga había empatado con esa Sailor Guardian "No puedo creerlo, esa chica logró alcanzar por un instante el nivel de Applejack…" Lentamente se puso de pie "Como sea, no puedo dejarla ir ahora…" En su mano comenzaba a formarse nuevamente aquella temible llama que tan fácilmente vencía a las Sailors

\- ¡Cuidado!- Sailor Moon se abrazó a su pelirroja amiga, dispuesta a protegerla

"El daño que recibí es mayor del que pensé…" Shizuka apretó los dientes para arrojarse sobre Usagi y Mei "¡Pero al menos puedo usar mi cuerpo como escudo!"

"¡Sólo quedo yo para protegerlas!" Aiko rápidamente se posó entre Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas

\- Si quieres quemarte antes que tus amigas, adelante…- La Shimmer sonrió -Eso me ahorra esfuerzo…- Cerró los ojos por un instante "Y está bien, porque me queda magia suficiente para lanzar mi hechizo una vez a plenitud…"

\- ¡Te aseguro que daré mi vida antes que permitirte hacerles algo!- Sailor Venus se plantó firme ante Sunset Shimmer

\- Es tu elección- Poco a poco la temible ave fénix de magia comenzaba a formarse en la mano de la Caridad

\- No me importa perder alguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero las protegeré…- Clavó a Charlotte en el suelo -¡Mis lazos son mi mejor escudo!- Sonrió suavemente, mirando su espada

\- Pues bien… ¡Kaiser Phoenix!-

El ave de fuego se dirigió de lleno hacia la Sailor pelirrosa, que simplemente cerró los ojos y colocó su antebrazo izquierdo a modo de escudo, considerando que al final del día era diestra y si perdía el brazo izquierdo, por lo menos podría seguir combatiendo con su extremidad más hábil…

"Eres valiente…" Pensó Sunset con expresión fría "Tengo que reconocértelo…" Suspiró suavemente "Pero, ya no podrás pelear si es que logras sobrevivir…"

Las llamas comenzaron a disiparse poco a poco, seguramente para revelar el brazo calcinado de aquella Sailor Guardian. Pero, inesperadamente, lo que se reveló era plateado, como si fuera una especie de escudo, con la forma sutil de un corazón, que protegía el antebrazo de Sailor Venus, cuyo guante izquierdo había pasado a ser de metal bajo ese recién aparecido escudo…

\- ¿Q-Qué?- Sunset Shimer miraba boquiabierta -S-Su brazo… ¡¿Cómo es que apareció ese escudo sobre su brazo?!- Negaba fieramente con la cabeza

\- ¿Q-Qué…?- Venus abrió poco a poco los ojos al sentir pesada su extremidad -P-Pero… ¿Por qué es esto?- Aquel escudo brillaba majestuoso luego de resistir el poderoso hechizo de Sunset de la Caridad -Sólo se me ocurre…- Bajó su brazo para mirar la poderosa defensa, que brillaba imponente "¿A esto se refería Perséfone-san con la evolución de los Sailor Dress?" Se mostró seria, luego de recuperarse de la impresión -Este escudo es tan fuerte como mis sentimientos por mi hermana y mis amigas…- Encaró decidida a Sunset Shimmer -¡Y no podrás romperlo!-

\- Aiko…- Murmuraron Sailor Moon y Sailor Jupiter, sorprendidas

\- Bien…- La líder de las Siete Virtudes se inclinó para levantar a su amiga -Lo dejaremos así por ahora… Luego tendremos la revancha, novata- Apenas tuvo en brazos a la inconsciente Applejack, tomó su arma para desaparecer del lugar

\- ¡Sailor Moon, Sailor Júpiter!- Venus de inmediato se dio la vuelta para acercarse a sus amigas y ayudarlas -¿Están bien?-

\- Sí…- La peliplata asintió débilmente -Gracias a ti, Venus-

\- Bien hecho, hermanita- La peliverde le sonrió suavemente mientras se quitaba de encima de Sailor Moon

\- ¿Hermanita? No soy tan pequeña…- La pelirrosa hizo un gesto de gracioso enojo, al tiempo que la ayudaba a permanecer de pie

\- Lo sé…- La aludida sonrió suavemente.

…

\- Q-Qué… ¿Qué ocurrió?-

Poco a poco, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los rostros sonrientes sus amigas…

Mei Huo-Long sonrió suavemente al ver que su esfuerzo había dado frutos y por lo menos habían sobrevivido al feroz ataque de las Siete Virtudes. Continuaban en el parque Juuban, el cual comenzaba a vaciarse de la confundida gente que llevaba horas durmiendo y que con el hechizo de sueño de Sunset Shimmer roto, despertaban notoriamente confundidos porque el anochecer le ganaba terreno al día poco a poco en el cielo.

\- Y… ¿Cómo nos fue?- Preguntó confundida la pelirroja

\- Perdimos… Pero tú rescataste el empate contra la tal Applejack y Aiko nos protegió del último ataque de Sunset Shimmer…- Shizuka respondió suavemente ante la sonrisa sutil de Usagi

\- Un lunes algo agitado, ¿cierto?- Mei volteó al costado, donde la rubia de las Super Inner suspiraba, junto a sus amigas.

Se habían quedado tan agotadas que simplemente esperaron en una parte plana del parque a que las demás recuperaran el conocimiento para saber qué hacer. Poco a poco todas se fueron recuperando hasta que la más agotada, Mei, finalmente había recobrado el conocimiento.

\- Fuimos totalmente superadas, de nuevo…- Un poco alejada, Hitomi les daba la espalda a todas mientras miraba al cielo abrazando sus piernas

\- No todas…- La rubia de odangos aumentó la expresividad de su sonrisa -Mei-chan y Aiko-chan, ustedes se lucieron-

\- Gracias, Usagi-san- Cerca de Mei, la Koukin también miraba fijamente al cielo "Así que una novata…" Sonrió desafiante "Te mostraré que no soy una novata, Sunset Shimmer… Charlotte y yo lucharemos sin retroceder" Tomó entre sus brazos el estuche que contenía su arma

\- Bueno…- Ami se mostró empática -La verdad, debemos trabajar mejor en equipo… Personalmente creo que debemos hacerlo juntas para lograrlo-

\- Eso díselo a tus amigas- Entre la peliazul y las nuevas Sailor Guardians, Margaret se cruzó de brazos

\- Yo…- Makoto suspiró, llamando la atención de todas -Yo me disculpo, he estado a la defensiva desde que empezó todo esto… Pero ayudaré en lo que pueda desde ahora- Dijo seria, con la cabeza gacha

\- Siendo así, todo está superado… ¿Cierto?- Minako volteó a ver sonriente a las nuevas Sailors

\- ¡Sí!- Replicó Aiko sin voltear, sonriente -Por mí está bien-

\- Yo tampoco tengo problema…- Replicó Mei desde el suelo

\- Haré lo que haga falta- Rei también les daba la espalda a todas, algo alejada

\- De acuerdo- Shizuka se mostró fría -Todo sea por proteger al mundo de las Siete Virtudes- Volteó a ver de reojo a su hermana "Porque poco a poco, vamos a crecer y tal vez… Tal vez lo logremos"

\- Entonces… ¿Qué les parece si un día nos reunimos para estudiar y platicar un rato?- La rubia de las Inner originales sonrió animada

\- Yo me retiro por ahora…- La Mitsui se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida del parque con paso lento -Nos vemos…-

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?- Minako se mostró confundida -¿Dije algo malo?- Volteó a ver confundida a las chicas

\- Ella peleó en el pasado contra las Siete Virtudes y fue de las primeras en caer…- Usagi se mostró desconcertantemente seria -Yo también me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿nos vamos, Mei-chan?-

\- Eh, sí- La pelirroja le hizo segunda a su mejor amiga para ponerse de pie -Nos vemos mañana-

\- Hasta mañana- Dijo la Tsukino con un seco saludo levantando la mano para luego marcharse seguida de la china

\- ¿Y ahora qué mosca le picó?- Makoto se mostró incómoda -Debemos dejar los problemas de lado, tenemos que vencer a esas enemigas y trabajando juntas lo lograremos-

"O no se dan cuenta o fingen no hacerlo" Margaret cerró los ojos por un momento -¿Nos vamos, Ami? Tengo hambre…-

\- Sí, está bien- La Mizuno se dio cuenta que de momento no tenía sentido seguir en ese lugar -Nos vemos mañana-

\- Chao- Las peliazules se marcharon luego de la despedida de Kasumi

\- Me voy, nos vemos…- Rei se levantó y se dirigió a la dirección opuesta de las primas sin molestarse en ver a las chicas

\- Bueno, sólo quedamos las Jupiter y las Venus- Minako sonrió animada -¿Quieren hacer algo?-

\- De hecho, tengo que ponerme al corriente con la tarea de la escuela- La Morisato se puso de pie -Es hora de irnos, Aiko-

\- Sí-

\- Es cierto, se hace tarde- Makoto también se puso de pie -Si quieres podemos pasar a mi casa por algunas golosinas, Minako-chan-

\- ¡Eso estaría genial!- La rubia se mostró animada

\- Oye, Aiko- Makoto se acercó a la alba, que la miró curiosa -¿Te gustaría intercambiar recetas un día de estos?-

\- Eso me gustaría, Makoto-san- Asintió entusiasta la menor de las Miyamoto

\- Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana entonces- La rubia se mostró contenta

\- Sí- Replicó seca la azabache

\- ¡Hasta mañana!- Las hermanas Miyamoto se dirigieron juntas hacia la salida principal del parque

\- Bueno, fue como dijeron- La castaña volteó a ver expectante a su amiga -Perdimos, pero al parecer Aiko y Mei crecieron un poco-

\- Odio admitirlo, pero las novatas están resultando ser bastante fuertes- Makoto sonrió suavemente

\- Ay Mako-chan, no hables como si fueras una señora- Minako estaba contenta -Nosotras también somos novatas, además ellas parece que entrenaron por su lado antes de ser Sailor Guardians, así que por eso puede que sean más fuertes de lo que esperábamos-

\- Por cierto- La sonrisa en el rostro de Makoto desapareció -Noté a Usagi molesta…-

\- Son cosas tuyas, tal vez está enojada porque Tuxedo Mask no apareció para ayudarnos, ya sabes cómo es- La rubia se encogió de hombros

\- Espero que tengas razón- La Kino volteó a ver al cielo, donde las estrellas de la noche comenzaban a ser visibles

\- ¡Ahora vamos, quiero una de tus famosas golosinas!-

…

\- Auch… Esa chica pega duro-

Applejack se encontraba recargada en una de las tantas paredes de la base del Negaverso, siendo atendida por Fluttershy, que con su mano derecha sobre el trabajado abdomen de la rubia, liberaba una sutil energía rosada para curarla de las heridas internas que tenía, resultado del Mars Rising Dragon que recibió de lleno en el área.

\- Um… Fuiste descuidada- La pelirrosada se mostraba seria mientras atendía a su amiga

\- No…- Replicó suavemente la Smith -Sailor Mars elevó su energía de forma que estuvo a nada de superarme… No pensé que habría una Sailor Guardian con esa capacidad-

\- Bromeas… ¿Cierto? No me vas a decir que realmente una de esas patéticas Sailor Guardians estuvo a punto de vencerte- Rainbow Dash observaba fijamente cómo su amiga era atendida

\- La verdad no lo sé- Replicó Applejack con tranquilidad -No sé si debido al golpe que logré lanzarle no pudo darme con su ataque a toda su fuerza o por el golpe que me lanzó no pude impactarla de lleno…-

\- ¿Y? Un puñetazo normal contra su intento desesperado, vaya comparación- Replicó la chica de cabello multicolor

\- Usé mi Elemento de la Armonía…- Esas sutiles palabras llamaron la atención de la Paciencia y la Humildad

\- ¿Qué?- Rainbow se mostró sorprendida mientras que Fluttershy se cubrió la boca con su mano libre, incrédula

\- Así de simple, niña- La rubia suspiró -Vi que realmente estaba superando sus límites y acercándose peligrosamente a nuestro nivel, por eso liberé eso-

\- No usamos eso desde la destrucción de Ponyville- La Dash endureció la mirada -Puede que estés oxidada con eso… Por estas cosas es que necesitamos recuperar el Rainbow Power… Y a todo esto…- Rainbow se mostró más tranquila mientras Fluttershy reanudaba la atención a Applejack -¿Qué era lo que pretendían con esa horripilante emboscada?-

\- Sunset sintió a Indigo Zap entre ellas…- Replicó la Smith -Quería ver cuál de todas las Sailor Guadians era…-

\- ¿Y cómo les fue?- Cuestionó la Breeze, intrigada

\- Probablemente se trate de Super Sailor Jupiter- Alejada un par de metros, respondió Sunset mientras Applejack cerraba los ojos

\- ¿La gigantona inútil?- Replicó la chica de piel celeste, cruzándose de brazos -¿Estás segura? Me gustaría que Indy volviera con nosotras, aunque ya no sea una Virtud… Rarity es genial y todo, una gran amiga que llenó bien ese lugar, pero extraño a Indy-

\- Lo sé, Rainbow…- Contestó Sunset, mirando con melancolía hacia la inmensidad de la base del Negaverso -Indigo era realmente especial… Y ahora no pude sentirla como tal, pero su insignia era el relámpago, así que debe ser Super Sailor Jupiter-

\- ¡¿En serio encontraron a Indy?!- Rarity y Pinkie Pie se acercaban desde el corredor, con la pelimorada caminando con elegancia y la pelirrosa de cabellera esponjada brincando de forma alegre e infantil -¡Quiero de vuelta a mi compañera de fiestas!-

\- Siempre tuve curiosidad de conocerla- La chica de piel blanca sonrió suavemente -¿Qué necesitamos para despertarla?-

\- La verdad nunca he trabajado con eso de la reencarnación… En la Guerra Antigua nos costó bastante restringir las almas de las Sailor Guardians para que no reencarnaran como humanas- La líder de las Siete Virtudes se mostró seria -Y ahora, tenemos que lograr que Indigo despierte-

\- ¿Ya le preguntaste a Twilight sobre eso?- Rarity cuestionó curiosa a su líder

\- No, ella sigue con su asunto de desquitarse de Sailor Moon, prefiero no interrumpirla- Fue la respuesta de Sunset

\- En eso tienes razón, la cerebrito es muy intensa cuando se trata de venganza- Rainbow Dash suspiró suavemente -Como sea, entonces sólo hay que cuidarse de Sailor Mars, por lo menos hasta que empecemos a recuperar nuestros verdaderos poderes…-

\- No sólo es ella- Replicó la chica de cabello bicolor, llamando la atención de sus amigas al instante -Sailor Moon, que pudo superar el Bejilagon de Twilight… Y Sailor Venus, que posiblemente sea tan diestra como yo con la espada-

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- La chica de cabello multicolor exclamó la pregunta que no se atrevieron a hacer sus amigas -¡¿En serio esa chica es tan buena como tú?!-

\- Sin lugar a duda… Incluso logró hacerme retroceder con mera habilidad- Sentenció Sunset

\- Rayos… ¿Dónde demonios estaban éstas Sailor Guardians en la Guerra Antigua? Si las hubiéramos aniquilado en el pasado, serían tortugas o qué sé yo, pero no nos estarían causando problemas…-

\- ¿Miedo, Dashie?- Applejack sonrió burlonamente

\- Dímelo cuando no tengas el estómago hecho trizas- La chica de cabello multicolor sonrió de forma retorcida

\- Touché…-

\- ¡Bueno, entonces es mi turno para jugar!- Pinkie Pie se mostró entusiasta -¡Voy a ver si yo puedo llegar a Indy!-

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer, Pinkie Pie?- Fluttershy miró curiosa a su amiga en cuanto terminó de curar a la rubia

\- ¡Una gran sorpresa para las Sailor Guardians!- Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Um… ¿Puedo ayudarte?- Preguntó la Breeze, con naciente entusiasmo

\- ¡Claro que sí, Fluttershy! ¡Así mi sorpresa será todavía mejor!-

…

\- No lo dudes, Usagi-chang… Si necesitas algo, estoy cruzando la calle-

\- Gracias, Mei-chan… Si te necesito, no dudes que iré, muchas gracias…-

Las dos amigas se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas…

Durante el camino de regreso, Usagi le había abierto su corazón a Mei, como en el día en que intentaron detener a Jedite.

No podía perdonar a Ami, a Rei, a Makoto o a Minako. La habían lastimado mucho, se sentía terriblemente traicionada por la forma como había sido rechazada por sus amigas solamente por el asunto de la responsabilidad. Ella nunca había querido ser una Sailor Guardian, pero siempre peleó y tuvo que verlas morir en la batalla del polo norte para dudar de su deber. Esa fue la única ocasión en que realmente deseó abandonarlo todo y dejar de ser Sailor Moon, aunque luego de eso, como se había enterado recientemente, las almas de Aphrodite, Hera, Enio e Iris, habían surgido del interior de Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako para ayudarla en la batalla final contra la Reina Beryl…

A partir de ahí, seguramente porque en sus entonces amigas del presente no había quedado apenas nada de sus amigas del pasado, las cuatro chicas comenzaron a excluirla o simplemente a juntarse sin ella cuando no estaba el deber de las Sailor Guardians de por medio.

Y entonces le quitaron el Cristal de Plata. Ella, que nunca quiso ser una Sailor Guardian, que se sintió abrumada por la revelación del futuro de Tokio de Cristal, que confiaba en ellas para llevar la carga de ese deber que tanto la consternaba todos los días al pensar que cualquier día de la semana podía pasar lo mismo que en el polo norte y tendría que volver a sentir el dolor de perder a sus amigas, se quedó sola, porque según las chicas, no era digna de portar el Cristal de Plata…

Se sintió fracasada, rechazada, dolida y sin mencionar la traición, ya que ella siempre les sonrió a sus amigas, las ayudó, las apoyó. Simplemente les brindó su amistad y terminó por llevarse tremenda puñalada por la espalda de parte de las cuatro. No, ella simplemente no podía perdonar algo así y más cuando al ver que Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako se habían equivocado, simplemente querían volver a acercarse como si nada hubiera sucedido, sin siquiera mostrarse ni un poco arrepentidas…

Además, ya no las necesitaba.

A su vida habían llegado Mei, Kasumi, Aiko y ahora también Shizuka, verdaderas amigas que la apreciaban por ser ella misma y que la respetaban como Sailor Guardian, que se daban cuenta de la carga que significaba para ella ese deber y sobre todo, que querían mantenerse unidas a pesar de las dificultades y eso era tan valioso para ella, que simplemente quería corresponderles y ser una buena amiga y una Sailor Guardian digna…

La amistad con las cuatro chicas era todo lo que necesitaba.

Saludó a sus padres, un par de bromas con Shingo y subió a su cuarto para finalmente hacer algo que deseaba desde que había comenzado el día…

\- ¿Hola? ¿Mamo-chan? Cómo estás, sólo quería saber si estabas bien…- Tomaba su celular con cierta inseguridad, expectante

\- Hola Usako… Discúlpame por no haber ido a tu prueba… ¿Recuerdas a Saori? Acaba de volver y estará conmigo en la clase de medicina forense, vamos a hacer un proyecto conjunto y absorbió mucho tiempo, pero ya casi está listo… ¿Vendrás a verlo?-

\- ¡Claro que sí, Mamo-chan!- Replicó la rubia, sonriente

\- Gracias, Usako… Entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo…- En ese momento el Chiba cortó la llamada

\- Yo también te amo, Mamo-chan…- Murmuró con naciente preocupación la rubia.

Sintió algo de distancia por parte de su novio, pero seguramente se debía al proyecto que le había mencionado, así que seguramente su Mamo-chan sería el mismo de antes, una vez que terminara con eso.

Se puso su pijama y se puso a pensar sobre lo que había acontecido en el día: había ganado el partido de prueba con Juuban, había peleado contra dos de las Siete Virtudes y si bien habían sido vencidas, Mei y Aiko se habían mostrado bastante fuerte y como les había dicho Perséfone, poco a poco sus trajes como Sailor Guardians comenzaban a evolucionar y crecer, así que realmente lo que quedaba era confiar en sus amigas y tener la firme convicción de que al final todo saldría bien, por más difícil que pareciera en un comienzo…

Finalmente se quedó dormida luego de un rato, exhausta tanto por la batalla de la tarde como del entrenamiento de la mañana y la práctica de mediodía.

Entonces, al filo de la cama poco a poco comenzó a reunirse la luz paulatinamente, revelando después de unos instantes a la antigua Sailor Sun del pasado, la Princesa Soara, que, sentada al filo de la cama, miraba con una tierna sonrisa a su adorada sobrina…

"Ciertamente tuve una vida después, pero siempre estaré para ti, Usagi…" La castaña suspiró suavemente al ver que poco a poco, otra concentración de partículas de luz se formaba cerca de ella

\- Tiene tiempo que no nos vemos, Soara…-

Frente a la castaña de trenzas en las patillas estaba ni más ni menos que la Reina Serenity, su hermana y la última gobernante del Milenio de Plata.

\- Hermana…- Murmuró suavemente la menor de las princesas

\- Selene enfrentará una prueba muy difícil, nubes oscuras comienzan a cernirse sobre ella y posiblemente se enfrente a un cataclismo que cimbrará su mundo…- La mujer de cabellera lila se acercó a su hija del pasado para acariciar suavemente su mejilla, provocando que la rubia sonriera suavemente -Me gustaría estar cerca de ella más allá de ser un espíritu guía…-

\- Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es apoyarla y estar cerca de ella para cuando nos necesite…- Replicó la Sailor del Sol suavemente

\- Tienes razón…- Asintió con melancolía la última soberana del Milenio de Plata -Nuestra Usagi tendrá que sufrir demasiado por los errores de nuestra madre y posiblemente muchas de las heridas que está por sufrir no sanarán jamás…-

\- Pero… Podemos ser parte de su vida para enseñarle a vivir con las cicatrices…- Soara le ofreció la mano a su hermana, que la tomó sonriendo suavemente -Lo haremos juntas, hermana…-

\- Sí…- La madre de Selene en el Milenio de Plata asintió con naciente optimismo -Siempre juntas, hermana…-

…

**Notas**

Bien… Voy a mantener cierta presencia de los chicos de Digimon Adventure con la edad que tienen en Digimon Tri para la historia, como se vio en el caso de Taichi, Sora, Koushirou y faltan por aparecer un par más.

Obviamente las chicas del equipo de Nerima son las de Ranma 1/2, puesto que me gustó esa idea y la apliqué, es como un crossover, pero en este caso, no va a haber nada del mencionado anime-manga fuera de las apariencias de las chicas por si vuelven a encontrarse con Juuban en la cancha.

Sobre el equipo Juuban, las chicas vienen de varios manga para adultos, como Secret Plot (Miki y Mayumi) School Zone (Narumi y Hanako) Super Taboo (Misako, Ikuyo, Misa), Witchcraft (Kyoko) y Michiru es lo mismo, pero no me acuerdo de su manga de origen. Sobre esto, para nada pienso meter algo de adultos de ese tipo en el fic, simplemente fue una idea espontánea y también para describirlas con cierta facilidad, pero fuera de eso no pienso meter nada de sus historias al fic.

Pues bien, luego del juego he retomado el ataque de los de las Virtudes, en este caso Sunset y Applejack. Tomé al dúo, porque en la serie web de Equestria Girls, en los especiales de TV y en la tercera película, con quien generalmente interactúa Sunset es con Applejack y bueno, tomo ciertos elementos de su media, como por ejemplo que la chica tocino practica esgrima y de ahí me agarré para darle en ese aspecto, cierta rivalidad con Aiko.

Como se vio, Sunset está en otro nivel y con su poderoso hechizo fue capaz de vencer a varias Sailor Guardians con absurda facilidad y bueno, esa es la idea, que las Siete Virtudes se vean superiores en todo momento. El hechizo de Sunset está sacado de mi anime-manga favorito, Las Aventuras de Fly, siendo el ataque insignia del antagonista principal, el Gran Rey del Mal.

Aiko y Mei han crecido un poco al aumentar su nivel de pelea y también al desarrollarse su traje en el caso de la Koukin, pero la diferencia sigue siendo demasiada a favor de las Siete Virtudes, además sólo pelearon contra dos de ellas, así que realmente para poder pelear contra las poderosas enemigas, todavía hay un largo camino por recorrer.

Serenity y Soara ocultan un secreto muy gordo con relación al origen de la Guerra Antigua y bueno, cuando se revele estallarán chispas…

Y de momento lo dejo hasta aquí.


	13. 11 Dulce veneno

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

**nadaoriginal:** Ciertamente ha habido crecimiento de las chicas, siendo los casos de Usagi previamente y Mei y Aiko en esta batalla, pero la realidad es que sólo se enfrentaron a dos virtudes y si bien al final no se siente una derrota como tal al poder permanecer Aiko de pie y Mei empatando con Applejack, el problema es que sólo fue contra dos Virtudes y en un panorama amplio, igual Aiko sola no hubiera podido sola contra cualquier otra virtud, fuera Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie o Rarity, de ahí la perspectiva de derrota, principalmente de Hitomi, que arrastra el trauma de su muerte en el pasado. Lo que sí es una victoria estratégica que las Sailor desconocen, es que Sunset Shimmer no ha podido encontrar a Indigo. Podemos decir que es un empate, aunque todavía está todo a favor del enemigo. Amo Avatar y de hecho Margie está matizada un poco a partir de Azula, pero no pensé en Ozai sobre lo relacionado al Kaiser Phoenix :P

**MoonSonicPower:** Es que también es el asunto, que las Sailor Guardians sigan viviendo sus vidas mientras se enfrentan a tamaño enemigo, porque necesito todavía más desarrollo para las nuevas Sailor y el relevo entre las viejas y las nuevas Inner, que se ha dado, pero no completamente. Ciertamente las Siete Virtudes se están aventando un Freezer, pero en parte es porque se saben superiores en todo sentido, así que el riesgo potencial existe, aunque luego del empate de Applejack y Mei, posiblemente ya empiecen a actuar con más cautela… Siempre quise hacer un fic de fútbol, pero por lo menos aquí me quito el gusanito levemente XD. Sobre Indigo, le doy mucha importancia porque me gusta el diseño y lo poco que vi durante la última entrega de Equestria Girls donde tuvo diálogos antes de pasar a ser personaje de fondo, así que prácticamente es un OC :v Sobre su reencarnación, es secreto, pero (creo), va a pegar duro cuando se revele…

**Guest:** así seguiremos.

Pues bien, vamos al cap…

…

**Capítulo 11: Dulce veneno**

…

Usagi se encontraba practicando junto a Taichi y Sora.

Los dos chicos de Odaiba de inmediato percibieron que algo le estaba afectando, puesto que se notaba claramente tensa y algo molesta, en contraste con su personalidad alegre e infantil que conocía el castaño y que le había agradado a la chica de ojos rubí el día anterior, en que la había conocido.

\- ¡Hey! Tranquila, tigresa…- Taichi se quitaba con algo de dificultad una barrida intensa de la chica por detrás

\- Ten cuidado Usagi-san, pudiste haber lastimado a Taichi…- Dijo Sora con cierta severidad

\- Yo, lo siento…- En el suelo, la rubia ladeó el rostro con molestia en el rostro -Ustedes me ayudan tanto y yo…-

\- ¿Qué sucede?- El castaño se sentó en posición de loto, cerca de su amiga

\- Sí, cuéntanos- La pelinaranja tomó asiento con las piernas de lado.

Usagi suspiró y luego de unos segundos, se animó…

Obviamente omitió todos los detalles como Sailor Guardian, pero les reveló a sus nuevos amigos el mismo sentir que le había expresado a Mei camino a casa el día anterior: estaba molesta con Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako por la forma como la habían hecho a un lado sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, como si su amistad y su cariño por ellas no hubiera valido nada, como si sólo hubieran sido sus amigas cuando necesitaban algo de ella y al ya no ser requerida la hubieran echado sin más, para volver a acercarse cuando la necesitaban de nuevo.

Y lo peor, era que se sentía culpable por tener esos sentimientos oscuros de rencor y furia en su corazón…

Sin poder evitarlo, derramó un par de lágrimas traicioneras de enojo e indignación.

\- Calma, Usa- Taichi tomó del hombro a su amiga y le sonrió suavemente -Como me dijiste, encontraste verdaderas y valiosas amigas que te valoran por quién eres, así que, si debes volver a frecuentar a tus antiguas amigas por la escuela, toma tu distancia, nadie puede culparte por no querer acercarte a quien te ha lastimado…-

\- Tai tiene razón- Sora asintió suavemente -Una chica como tú es valiosa por sus bellos sentimientos y por tu forma de ser, no dejes que te hagan menos- La sonrisa cálida de Sora fue tan confortable para la rubia como el gesto del castaño

\- Gracias, Sora-san, Tai…- Usagi asintió con una tímida sonrisa -Es difícil para mí manejar esto, nunca me había sentido tan enojada con alguien…-

\- ¿Con quién estás enojada, Usagi-san?-

Los tres adolescentes levantaron la cara para encontrarse con aquella chica de largo cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules, que miraba curiosa a los tres estudiantes de preparatoria.

\- ¿Hikari-chan?- La rubia reconoció de inmediato a la chica que había acompañado a la hija de Hotaru al Siglo XXI desde Tokio de Cristal

\- ¡Hola!- Saludo alegre la chica vestida con pants deportivo color azul, levantando la mano como saludo

\- Tai, Sora-san, les presento a Hikari-chan, una amiga- Usagi presentó a la jovencita, que sonreía alegre

\- Mucho gusto- Dijo la Takenouchi con sonrisa afable

\- ¿Qué hay?- El Yagami sonrió al ver que la jovencita también se mostraba entusiasta

\- ¿Puedo usar su balón?- Preguntó la recién llegada, señalando el balón de gajos blancos y negros -¡Quiero jugar un poco!-

\- Claro, nosotros descansaremos un rato- El chico asintió a la petición de la niña, quien de inmediato se dirigió al esférico para empezar a dominarlo.

Los adolescentes seguían platicando sobre el sentir de Usagi, quien les continuó compartiendo su sentir a sus nuevos amigos…

Ami bien podría clasificarse como una nerd ególatra y presumida que en su tiempo libre incluso se ponía a leer el diccionario, pero ella pudo ver en ella una chica sensible que luchaba con toda su fuerza para realizar sus sueños. Ella siempre estaba ahí para Ami, tratando de ayudarla a ver cuándo tenía que estudiar y cuando debía divertirse, pero la chica genio conforme pasaba el tiempo, terminaba por criticarla en su rendimiento escolar, a pesar de que a veces Minako lo hiciera peor y sin tomar en cuenta que ella misma era una chica genio sin igual, al menos hasta que conoció a Margaret, que era como ella de glotona y holgazana, pero a la vez era la chica más inteligente del mundo…

Rei era una chica con un carácter muy difícil y de hecho ella tenía que ceder bastante en el asunto de su relación con la chica de cabellera negra, porque siempre que ella quería bromear con la sacerdotisa, al final tenía que soportar sus malos modos y aguantar sus gritos e insultos, terminando por contestarle como mera forma de defenderse. Nada que ver con la empática y comprensiva Mei, que podía sostener largas conversaciones sin enojo alguno y siempre trataba de encontrarle lo positivo a las cosas, además de que, para ella, era su valioso tesoro y era imposible no compartir el mismo sentimiento.

Makoto era bastante enérgica y realmente por su físico podía pasar por una pandillera, pero jamás buscó la forma de decirle eso, sino por el contrario, buscó la manera de hacerla sentirse femenina y querida, lo que la castaña parecía querer antes que cualquier otra cosa, además de siempre apoyarla en lo que se propusiera y nunca dejar de regalarle una sonrisa cuando estuviera triste. Por eso posiblemente, la traición de la castaña era la que le dolía más, porque era con la que se sentía más identificada. En contraste, a Shizuka era a la que menos conocía, pero se notaba que la Morisato era de pocas palabras y que se expresaba a través de sus acciones. Posiblemente iban a ser grandes amigas, tanto como Sailor Guardians como en el campo de fútbol.

Minako… Tan parecida a ella, pero tan diferente a la vez. Ella siempre admiró a Sailor V y cuando la conoció como Sailor Venus, realmente se sintió emocionada y feliz, al saber que su entonces admirada heroína estaba a su lado, además de que había ganado una amiga que parecía entenderla y parecerse tanto que incluso podía decirse que eran hermanas, algo que Usagi no había experimentado ni siquiera con su vieja amiga Naru. Pero tristemente todo terminó siendo diferente por la forma como Minako comenzó a criticarla por todo, así como subestimarla tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla. Nada que ver con Aiko, que la admiraba a ella y le reconocía su esfuerzo por tomar un deber que claramente nunca había deseado hasta que la conoció realmente como amiga. Además, la Koukin era tan generosa y amable que no había comparación posible con la tacaña y un tanto egoísta rubia.

Taichi y Sora, buscaron las palabras adecuadas para apoyar a su amiga. La idea general era que, si a su vida habían llegado esas nuevas chicas, debía darse la oportunidad de entregarse plenamente a esa amistad sin importar la mala experiencia previa, mientras que debía recordar que no solamente esas cuatro habían sido sus amigas…

\- Y bueno… Ustedes también- La rubia sonrió tímidamente, mirando sonrojada a los estudiantes de Odaiba

\- ¡Claro, Usa!- Tai asintió animado -Aquí estaremos, porque nos tomamos la amistad muy en serio, ¿sabías que conozco a Sora desde que tenemos 5 años?-

\- Y vaya que han sido más de 11 años muy largos- Agregó la Takenouchi con una sonrisa juguetona -Pero… ¿Quién los cuenta?-

\- ¡Oye!- El castaño se mostró graciosamente enfadado

\- Calma, sólo era una broma- La pelinaranja sonrió nerviosa

\- Je, je, je… ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

Los dos amigos se mostraron contentos cuando vieron a la rubia estallar en alegres carcajadas mientras la castaña detenía el balón sobre su cabeza para mirar curiosa cómo Usagi se reía visiblemente animada ante los chicos de Odaiba.

\- Lo siento, es que recordé a mi amiga Naru…- La Tsukino suavizó su sonrisa -Cuando íbamos juntas a la escuela solíamos entendernos así…-

\- ¿Y qué paso con tu amiga Naru?- Preguntó Sora, expectante, provocando que nuevamente la rubia se mostrara triste

\- Lo que pasa es que poco a poco dejamos de frecuentarnos por aquellas chicas y hace dos años, ella se fue de la Preparatoria Juuban porque su mamá abrió otra sede de su joyería y se inscribió ahí…- Fue la respuesta de la melancólica Usagi

\- Espera… ¿Naru Osaka?- Taichi volteó a ver confundido

\- ¿La conoces?- Preguntaron las dos adolescentes al mismo tiempo

\- ¿No recuerdas?- El castaño volteó a ver a su mejor amiga -Ella va con nosotros en el grupo, la chica del moño verde-

\- ¡Ah!- Exclamó la Takenouchi sorprendida -Sí, ahora que recuerdo, cuando se presentó, dijo que su familia tenía dos joyerías-

\- Sí, es ella- Replicó Usagi, expectante

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, aquella chica que dirigió la ofensiva del equipo de tú escuela, se juntaba con ella- El Yagami recordó fugazmente a Shizuka -Suzuki… ¿O cómo se llama?-

\- Shizuka Morisato- Dijo Sora de repente -Por eso se me hacía familiar…-

\- ¿Entonces se cambió esta semana?- Dijo Tai al aire

\- Sí, de hecho, apenas empezó a ir ayer- Respondió Usagi

\- ¿Quién?- Hikari se acercó curiosa mientras dejaba caer el balón de su cabeza y lo controlaba con su pie derecho

\- Shizuka- Los dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron

\- Ah… ¡Ya entiendo!- La castaña se sentó entre Taichi y Usagi, quedando frente a Sora

\- Hm…- La Takenouchi hizo un gracioso puchero mientras miraba a la sonriente castaña, que alternaba curiosa la mirada entre los tres adolescentes -¿No te he visto en algún lugar, Hikari-chan?-

\- ¿Eh? No creo…- Replicó, algo tensa la chica

\- Sí… Algo en ti se me hace familiar…- Sora comenzó a analizar a la chica, que se mostró un tanto nerviosa -De hecho, te pareces a Kari…-

\- ¿Cuál Kari?- Sora volteó a ver a su amigo con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados luego de semejante pregunta.

Hikari Yagami, la hermana menor de Taichi, actualmente en secundaria, recibía el apodo de 'Kari' con cariño por parte de su hermano y sus amigos cercanos. De hecho, la Hikari delante de ella tenía bastante de la menor de los Yagami, como las facciones y su cabello castaño era casi del mismo tono. Sin embargo, tenía esos ojos azules, ojos azules que también se le hicieron familiares por partida doble. Muy parecidos a los de su novio, que compartía esos ojos zafiro con su hermano, el novio de la hermana de Tai…

\- Casi pareces la hija de Kari y de Takeru- De pronto la chica de cabello naranja comenzó a reírse divertida mientras la niña se mostraba descolocada -Qué locura… ¿Verdad?-

\- Este… ¡Sí, realmente loco!- Kari sonrió nerviosa.

Taichi se unió a las risas de forma estridente, pero la risa de Usagi era más discreta en comparación…

¿Realmente sería la hija de la hermana de Tai? Hikari provenía de Tokio de Cristal, en el futuro. Poco a poco comenzó a ver de reojo al par de castaños, que pronto comenzaron a darse cuenta de que tenían varias cosas en común y, de hecho, cuando comenzaron con un partido amistoso juntos, jugaban de forma bastante similar. Usagi trató de detenerlos, pero eran bastante buenos y se entendieron de inmediato. Sora tampoco pudo hacerlo y mientras la rubia pensaba en que muy posiblemente Hikari era la sobrina de Taichi en el futuro, ella y la Takenouchi recibieron una paliza de ocho goles contra uno antes de terminar para irse a sus casas y alistarse con el fin de llegar a tiempo a la escuela…

…

\- Bien, entonces tenemos que planear una estrategia coordinada… ¿No?- Ami volteó un tanto insegura a ver a cada una de las chicas frente a ella -No como lo pensamos inicialmente de vigilar todo el tiempo, pero tampoco dejando actuar libremente a las enemigas… ¿Qué opinan?-

Usagi la miraba con una expresión indiferente que le incomodaba bastante, sin señal alguna de la amistad que tenían en el pasado. Mei se mantenía expectante, con seria atención sobre ella, no hostil pero claramente tampoco amigable. Aiko tenía la respuesta más positiva del grupo, puesto que le sonreía amigable y atenta. Shizuka se mantenía absolutamente inexpresiva, tendida en el suelo y mirando hacia el cielo, con las manos tras la nuca. Finalmente, su prima se mostraba distraída como siempre, mirando con desinterés hacia las canchas deportivas, pero sabía que le estaba prestando la más precisa atención posible a cada una de sus palabras.

\- Podemos turnarnos para vigilar o algo así… ¿No?- La Koukin volteó a ver expectante a sus amigas, que no emitieron respuesta alguna

\- Vamos, ¿siempre que nos juntemos va a ser así? Usagi, sabes que somos amigas y tenemos que planear algo- Minako miraba extrañada a las chicas que no habían intervenido

\- Creo que te estás confundiendo- Intervino la Morisato sin moverse -Somos compañeras como Sailor Guardians, puedo decir que Mei, Gruñona y Usagi empiezan a ser mis amigas… Sobra decir que Aiko es la que más me importa, pero ustedes tres y la chica del templo, me son indiferentes… No malentiendan, pelearé codo a codo con ustedes para proteger al mundo, pero no son mis amigas… De hecho, me importa más Sailor Mercury porque está mejor mentalizada acerca de la misión…-

\- ¡Oye!- Makoto se mostró molesta -¡No tienes que…!-

\- Coincido parcialmente con ella- Margaret interrumpió la rabieta de Makoto -Me importan mis amigas, Mei, Usagi y Aiko, además de que Shizuka es la hermana de Aiko y nadie me había callado antes, así que por lo menos la respeto- La aludida sonrió casi imperceptiblemente -Punto y aparte Ami, que es mi prima, pero ustedes dos y la gritona que no está, no podrían importarme menos…-

\- Kasumi-chan, no tienes que ser tan severa…- Replicó la chica genio, cohibida

\- De hecho, creo que está siendo bastante suave- Intervino la china, llamando la atención de las Inner originales -Yo no puedo ser amiga de alguien que abandona a su amiga sólo porque no cumple con sus expectativas…- Miró fríamente a las Super Inner -Yo no sé cuándo podrían hacer eso en el campo de batalla…-

\- ¡Fue suficiente!- La castaña se puso de pie violentamente en dirección a la pelirroja

\- ¡Lo mismo digo!- La Huo-Long se levantó de inmediato para la prácticamente inminente pelea

\- ¡Basta!-

Todas las chicas presentes voltearon a ver a la rubia, cuya mirada se había ocultado en la sombra que producía su rostro. Se formó entonces un tenso silencio mientras Mei y Makoto parecían estar por liarse a golpes…

\- Mei-chan, tenemos que mantener la calma, todavía no sabemos lo fuertes que pueden llegar a ser las Siete Virtudes- La rubia finalmente se enfocó en la pelirroja, con gesto severo

\- Sí… Tienes razón, lo olvidé- La china respiró profundamente -Lo importante es permanecer tranquilas en esta difícil batalla…-

\- Grrr…- Makoto apretaba los dientes, sabiendo que la rubia tenía razón

\- Minako-san… Deberías evitar hablar de más para no provocar esta clase de problemas- La mirada severa de Usagi ahora se enfocó en una Aino que simplemente no supo cómo responderle a la Tsukino

\- Lo siento- Mei tomó aire antes de continuar -Nuestra prioridad es vencer a esas enemigas y estas cosas no ayudan… Haremos lo que tengamos de hacer- Mei prefirió sentarse nuevamente en el suelo y respirar profundamente para calmarse.

Makoto se quedó con su gestó de ira contenida, pero prefirió ya no continuar la discusión y sentarse también.

\- Bueno, creo que el único acuerdo es que no hay acuerdo…- Murmuró la Koukin, suspirando por la tensión latente

\- No estoy de acuerdo- Replicó Margie indiferente, provocando que la alba volteara a verla con gracioso enojo en forma de un infantil puchero.

Lo que realmente terminó con la reunión, fue la campana que anunciaba el final del receso.

\- Vámonos…- Shizuka se puso de pie rápidamente

\- Entonces, ¿cómo quedamos?- Replicó la chica genio de Juuban, expectante

\- Vigilaremos y haremos lo que haga falta- Fue la seca respuesta de la Morisato

\- Supongo que es mejor que nada…- La rubia de moño miró fijamente a las nuevas Sailor y a la Tsukino dirigirse a la entrada de la azotea -Eh, Usagi…-

La rubia volteó a ver con una frialdad desconcertante a sus tres antiguas amigas, que no se esperaban una reacción así.

\- ¿Sí?- Preguntó, con dolorosa indiferencia

\- Eh… Vamos a ir a estudiar al templo con Rei acabando las clases, ya sabes, la universidad está cerca y pues, hay que esforzarnos… ¿Quieres venir?- Trató de mostrarse optimista, pero simplemente no pudo, viéndose cohibida

\- No- Dijo sin emoción alguna, dándoles la espalda de inmediato para alcanzar a sus amigas.

Ni Ami, Makoto o Minako hicieron por seguirla, por lo que no pudieron ver cómo una vez que entró a las instalaciones, la rubia se recargó en uno de los muros y golpeó el concreto con los puños, apretando los dientes y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de rabia…

Justo como había pensado, no se arrepintieron ni siquiera un poco de haberla lastimado y simplemente como la necesitaban en el campo de batalla, había regresado esa supuesta amistad…

Pero ya no.

Mei, Aiko, Margie y Shizuka. Ellas serían la luz que alguna vez fueron Ami, Rei, Makoto y Minako, pero esta vez, ese resplandor no sería una ilusión pasajera, que cada cierto tiempo volvía, sino que sería un brillo de verdad, como la luz del sol que llevaba su luz y su calor a todos por igual. Porque así era como deseaba empezar una nueva historia. Ya no estaba sola, estaba su Mamo-chan, sus amigas, Chibiusa, Tai, Sora, sus padres e inclusive Hotaru, que se había disculpado con ella…

En cambio, ahora sería ella quien juzgaría si la amistad de las Super Inner valía la pena y por lo pronto, no la consideraba necesaria.

Aunque, en el fondo de su corazón, aquél ya lejano rechazo, todavía era veneno en su alma…

…

La batalla era intensa. No se esperaba que su adversaria fuera tan buena a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Era un combate leal, fino, táctico y posiblemente sin la espada era superior en todos los demás aspectos, pero arma contra arma, con su mera habilidad conseguía emparejarla a pesar de todo el tiempo que había entrenado. Finalmente logró imponerse y darle un golpe contundente en el pecho aprovechando un descuido en su defensa, acabando con la pelea…

\- ¡Lo hiciste genial, Kei!-

Con el último contacto, Aiko había logrado ganar el punto de desempate contra la inesperadamente habilidosa Keiko. Las dos se quitaron sus protecciones de la cara y se acercaron al centro del área de combate, haciéndose una mutua reverencia de respeto. Las integrantes del Club de Esgrima de la Escuela Juuban en su rama femenil, miraban sorprendidas la habilidad de aquella niña, capaz de enfrentar a su capitana, una de las mejores esgrimistas de la ciudad.

Hotaru y Hikari habían visto el combate entre las dos chicas y la Tomoe realmente se había sorprendido por la enorme habilidad de su hija del futuro. Siempre creyó que la lúgubre habilidad que demostraba con la desaparecida Silence Glaive era producto de su deber, pero saber que eso era resultado de la maldición que habían sufrido su madre y ella por culpa de las Siete Virtudes, la dejó desconcertada, prácticamente como si tuviera que averiguar de nuevo quién era…

Pero el ver cómo la chica de gruesas cejas combatía contra una oponente superior y el ver que estuvo a la par literalmente hasta el último golpe, le hizo pensar que posiblemente, sí tenía un talento natural con las armas, que le había heredado a Keiko.

\- Me dejaste sorprendida, Keiko-chan- Aiko sonrió suavemente -Eres bastante buena para tu edad, yo no tenía tan buenos reflejos ni capacidad para manejar así a Charlotte hasta hace relativamente poco-

\- Gracias, Aiko-sempai- Las dos chicas se acercaron a Hotaru y Hikari, platicando amenamente sobre el arte de la esgrima

\- Eso fue realmente sorprendente, Keiko-chan- La azabache de ojos amatista se mostró discretamente emocionada -Pudiste emparejar a Aiko-san a pesar de que se nota que lleva años practicando…-

\- Gracias, Hotaru-san- La alba le respondió a la pelinegra con una suave sonrisa -La verdad llevo en esto desde los 8 años y eso habla muy bien de Keiko-chan- Volteó a ver nuevamente a la azabache menor para dedicarle una expresión afable

\- Aiko-sempai…-

La realidad era que durante su preparación como Sailor Guardian en el futuro, a Keiko se le enseñó básicamente la historia de las Sailor Guardians. Había recelo con ella al ser hija de la, en ese momento, Sailor de la Destrucción, pero precisamente eso, que Hotaru fuera su madre, evitó la polémica de que alguien fuera de la Familia Real de la Luna tomaba el manto de Sailor Moon.

A las tres Sailor Guardians que en la línea de tiempo original habían dado la vida para evitar que despertaran las Siete Virtudes, se les dedicaba poco menos de una página en los libros de texto y alguna vez se imaginó cómo serían en carácter o forma de ser, puesto que, en aquella escueta descripción, no se mencionaba nada más allá de su heroico sacrificio y el posterior advenimiento de la temible Reina Gem como consecuencia de ello…

Y realmente, aunque en un comienzo no estaba del todo convencida sobre la idea de viajar al pasado por parte de Hikari, al final quedó convencida y conforme iba conociendo el Siglo XXI, se alegraba de su decisión, puesto que estaba conociendo a su madre mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en su vida y realmente, el nuevo grupo de Sailor Guardians era distinto.

En contraste con su metódica instructora de estrategia, Mercury, Margaret Young parecía ser una maestra de la improvisación y al saber la verdad de su trasfondo, era evidente por qué había tenido la capacidad de fundar al Clan Black Moon, pero lo mejor era que esa capacidad ahora estaba al servicio del bien. A diferencia de su ruda profesora de combate a distancia, Mars, Mei Huo-Long parecía ser una chica amable y comprensiva que trataba de empatizar con las personas que le agradaban y no se mostraba como alguien hostil si no era necesario.

Era notorio el trato distinto de la solemne Venus cuando de protocolo se trataba, con respecto a la simpática y simplemente irresistible Aiko Koukin, que deseaba hacer amistad y ser amable con los demás, ya que la chica alba siempre parecía tener una sonrisa. En el único apartado donde si había cierto parecido, era con respecto a la fría Jupiter, su entrenadora de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con respecto a la seria Shizuka Morisato, ya que ambas se mostraban recelosas respecto a sus emociones y era claro que preferían guardarse sus sentimientos para sí mismas…

\- ¿En qué piensas, Keiko-chan?- Hotaru interrumpió los pensamientos de su hija del futuro

\- En, el futuro…- Hikari volteó a ver de reojo a su amiga luego de esa respuesta

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?- Cuestionó la Koukin, curiosa

\- No sé si malo, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho en tan sólo estos días…- Replicó la chica de ojos almendra al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza -No sé qué me deparará el futuro… Sólo es eso-

\- Ahí estaré, Kei- Hikari le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a su mejor amiga -¡Somos las mejores amigas del universo!-

\- Lo sé, Kari- La azabache menor volteó a ver a su amiga, algo más animada

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Hija de quién eres?- Aiko entonces se enfocó en la castaña.

Las dos chicas del futuro se voltearon a ver, un tanto incómodas por la pregunta de la alba. Después de volver a intercambiar miradas, fue la azabache del futuro quien contestó la pregunta.

\- Su papá es civil y sobre su mamá, pues…- Volteó a ver insegura a la castaña, que se mostraba un tanto recelosa de ello -A ella no le gusta hablar de eso-

\- ¿Por qué?- Aiko se mostró confundida -¿Sucede algo malo?-

\- No…- Kari bajó la mirada -Sólo que, no me gusta hablar de eso…-

Ante el pesar tan marcado en el semblante de la niña, ni Hotaru ni Aiko intentaron ahondar más en el asunto. Posiblemente era algo doloroso para Hikari y prefirieron, de momento, continuar con el buen ambiente que había desde que había empezado la salida acordada entre las cuatro.

\- Bueno…- La Koukin sonrió con renovado ánimo -¿Qué les parece ir a comer al Crown Center? Yo invito- Les guiñó el ojo a sus amigas

\- ¡Sí!- Asintieron las jovencitas, animadas

\- Está bien- Asintió la azabache mayor -Me gustaría ir a un lugar sin miedo a perder el control- Las palabras de Hotaru confundieron a Aiko

\- En fin… Seremos sólo las cuatro- La alba volteó a ver a Keiko -¡Vamos a cambiarnos para irnos!-

\- ¡Sí!- Asintió la azabache menor, animada.

…

\- ¡Deimos Blue Fire!-

Sailor Mars miraba expectante la columna de agua que se levantaba luego del ataque que Sailor Deimos lanzaba contra aquél pequeño lago en el parque Juuban, aprovechando que había poca concurrencia y las dos Sailor podían entrenar con bastante libertad.

\- Creo que ya lo enfoco mejor…- Margie analizaba la neblina resultado de su ataque

\- Es cierto, aunque la verdad lo dominaste bastante bien desde el comienzo- Replicó Mei, observando fijamente cómo la neblina empezaba a dispersarse

\- Bueno, se supone que iba a ser la Reina de una súper rebelión en el futuro… O algo así-

La Sailor de cabello celeste sonrió discretamente, mientras la pelimorada sonreía animada por la broma.

\- Es cierto… Pero la verdad sea dicha, apenas te explico las cosas, las aterrizas muy bien en la práctica, además tienes una condición física bastante buena- Luego de un brillo fugaz, Mei recuperó su forma civil

\- Tuve que bajar más de 10 kilos en mi naciente pubertad, me acostumbré a hacer ejercicio todos los días- Contestó Sailor Deimos mientras que, al brillar de un suave tono celeste, volvía a ser Margaret Young

\- ¿Algún día nos contarás de eso?- La Huo-Long se mostró con un gesto compasivo -No me imagino lo que tuviste que vivir, a mí a veces me decían huérfana en la escuela, pero no creo que se compare en lo absoluto con lo que viviste…-

\- ¿Qué puedo decir?- Si bien parecía impasible, en su mirada, la estadounidense dejó notar un temor contrastante con su seguridad y firmeza habituales -Acosada y humillada casi toda mi educación primaria y secundaria, mientras en las sombras de la red profunda hacía justicia por propia mano…- Cerró los ojos -Tal vez en el futuro… Todavía duele…-

\- Discúlpame, Margie… Yo no quise…- La china se mostró culpable por hacer que su amiga recordara esos momentos

\- Está bien, supongo- La peliazul suspiró -Somos amigas, así que creo que se los tengo que contar eventualmente… Pero, no ahora…-

\- Está bien, lo entiendo…- Asintió suavemente la pelirroja.

Ambas amigas salieron de la zona apartada del bosque en la que entrenaban para salir a la explanada del parque, mirando cómo había una concurrencia creciente de jóvenes alrededor de una de las tarimas para quienes quisieran ensayar ya fuera música o teatro.

\- Y ahora, um… Aquí con ustedes… Madame Pinkie-

Mei y Margaret, luego de verse fugazmente, se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el lugar para ver qué planeaban esas dos de las Siete Virtudes, exponiéndose ante la gente así sin más. Una Fluttershy de sobrio y elegante vestido blanco de lentejuelas, le lanzaba un micrófono a su amiga, quien se disponía a iniciar el show…

\- ¡Hola, amigas y amigos!- Exclamó alegre la chica de melena esponjosa, ataviada con un smoking negro, sombrero de copa y capa, prácticamente como Tuxedo Mask -¡¿Cómo están?! ¡Espero que muy bien! Espero que estén listos y listas para el show de Madame Pinkie Pie…- Sonrió suavemente, con tono de voz dulce, mientras le lanzaba de regreso el micrófono a su amiga.

"¡Element of Laughter (Elemento de la Risa)!"

Entonces chocó sus manos y al abrirlas liberó una paloma hecha de origami, la cual empezó a aletear por sí misma y a elevarse poco a poco, varios metros. Segundos después la figura de papel estallaba en el aire, liberando una enorme cantidad de confeti ante la fascinación de los más pequeños y los aplausos de lo más grandes.

\- ¡Gracias!- Replicó Pinkie, mientras tomaba de vuelta el micrófono -¡Y ahora, uno muy especial para los más pequeños!- Nuevamente le lanzaba el objeto a Fluttershy, que lo recibía con ambas manos

\- Um… Este es un regalo para los más pequeños, abracen a mamá, a papá o a quien tengan cerca…- Dijo la pelirrosa de melena lacia, con una voz tan inocente como sensual.

De inmediato Mei y Margaret se pusieron en alerta ante la potencial amenaza de una declaración así. Discretamente se metieron las manos a los bolsillos de sus chamarras para transformarse en el instante en que hiciera falta. Pinkie Pie se quitó el sombrero y comenzó a pasarle la mano por encima del hoyo, haciendo un puchero gracioso de exagerada concentración y luego levantó el objeto con el agujero para la cabeza directamente al cielo, liberando una nube de humo rosado, de la cual a su vez comenzaron a emerger varios globos que se elevaban en dirección hacia todo el público.

Las dos Sailor Guardians estaban al pendiente de algo que pudieran hacer esos globos contra la gente, pero lejos de eso, comenzaron a estallar para revelar dulces de variadas formas, tamaños y sabores, los cuales fueron tomados por las personas, que sin pensarlo demasiado comenzaron a saborear las diversas golosinas, disfrutando de sus deliciosos sabores ante las aparentemente inocentes sonrisas de Pinkie y Fluttershy…

\- ¿Qué planean?- Susurró la pelirroja, tomando un dulce bicolor que miró de forma analítica para luego tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo

\- No lo sé, pero parece que sólo quieren hacer feliz a la gente…- Murmuró la peliazul, consumiendo el pequeño dulce rojo que había atrapado -No parece que tengan algo malo o…- Empezó a musitar con la boca llena, pero se calló en seco de repente.

El inigualable sabor de aquel caramelo carmesí la llevó inevitablemente a un pasaje de su infancia…

Un día de trabajo escolar donde los alumnos debían ir a alguna empresa para tomar notas sobre la producción, cuyo trasfondo era simplemente dejarlos salir temprano para que la profesora en turno tuviera el resto del día libre.

Kasumi entonces, a sus diez años, visitó una dulcería artesanal con sus padres. Para entonces la relación de Derek Young y Kaede Mizuno ya estaba sumamente deteriorada por su feroz competencia laboral, por lo que, ante la perspectiva de una eventual separación, los dos empezaban a pensar en la posibilidad de ganarse la gracia de su hija por si realmente llegaban a divorciarse y tenían que pelear por su custodia.

Para ella fue un día sumamente feliz, puesto que tuvo la atención de sus padres totalmente en su persona y debido a que los dos querían congraciarse con ella, no tuvieron reparo alguno en comprarle cualquier dulce que les pidiera, peleándose incluso por pagar la golosina en cuestión…

Nunca la soltaron de la mano y ella, a pesar de ya sufrir de aquél feroz acoso que la dejó tan marcada, en ese momento todavía podía sonreír genuinamente ilusionada ante la promesa de un mejor futuro, así como recibir todo el cariño que necesitaba para sanar su corazón.

La ilusión terminó cayendo por el peso de sus ingenuas expectativas, pero todavía ese día pudo permitirse soñar e ilusionarse con una vida plena y feliz…

De hecho, fue el último día que realmente lo hizo.

\- ¡¿Quién no recuerda ese día tan feliz y especial?!- La voz de Pinkie desde los altavoces sacó a Margie de su ensimismamiento -¡Si realmente quieren volver a esos días felices, sólo tienen que decir una palabra cuando estén tristes…!- La Templanza estaba sutilmente rodeada de un aura cian -¡Y esa palabra es Ranaruta!- Sonriente, posó su mano cerca de su oído, para escuchar a prácticamente toda la concurrencia repetir la palabra

\- ¡Ranaruta!- Replicó el público, emocionado por las sensaciones que aquellos dulces habían despertado en ellos

\- ¡¿Cómo?!-

\- ¡Ranaruta!- Contestó la gente de nuevo

\- ¡¿Cuál era la palabra?!-

\- Ranaruta…- Mei volteó a ver incrédula a su amiga, que susurraba la palabra mientras lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas

\- Margie…-

\- ¡Ranaruta…!-

Pinkie levantó su mano derecha hacia el cielo, liberando una voz deslumbrante que absorbió primero el parque, luego Tokio…

Y luego, el mundo entero.

…

Usagi despertaba perezosa, se talló los ojos y luego, más dormida que despierta, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y comenzar a alistarse para la escuela. El día anterior se durmió abrazada del teléfono inalámbrico de su habitación tras una larga charla con su Mamo-chan, por lo que se veía algo desaliñada puesto que no había descansado correctamente y ni siquiera se había levantado para ir a entrenar…

Frente al espejo del baño se lavó la cara y se miró somnolienta en el espejo. Realmente era adorable a sus diez años, con sus coletas a los hombros y esa expresión inocente e ingenua que simplemente podía convencer a sus padres de lo que fuera.

¿A sus diez años?

El grito que pegó se escuchó por toda la manzana.

…

\- Seguramente fue lo que hicieron Blinky Pie y Flutter Shutter ayer en el parque…-

Usagi y Mei iban caminando rumbo a la primaria Juuban. Según sus documentos oficiales, esa era la escuela a la que estaban asistiendo y, por ende, sólo les quedaba ir a ese lugar en lo que averiguaban qué era lo que Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy habían hecho. Ikuko y la todavía anciana Xing Ming-Huang platicaban amenamente tras las niñas, que se mostraban realmente preocupadas luego de haber regresado a tener 10 años…

La pelirroja tenía el cabello atado en un odango alto y formado por un palillo al centro, mientras que Usagi usaba una versión de su peinado característico con sus coletas a los hombros y obviamente, ambas se veían como un par de niñas de 10 años, siendo apenas más alta la china respecto de la japonesa. Las dos lucían el uniforme de la primaria, como si fuera natural el desconcertante cambio de ambas.

Finalmente, ya estaban en la entrada de la escuela…

\- ¡Usagi-san! ¡Mei-san!- Las dos niñas se encontraron con la imagen de una niña alba de cabello corto y alborotado considerablemente más bajita que las niñas de su edad, la cual obviamente era Aiko -¿Están bien?- Se acercó visiblemente preocupada por sus amigas

\- Te dije que no habría problema, si estamos bien nosotras, no tendría por qué ser diferente con ellas- Shizuka llegó segundos después de su hermana, luciendo prácticamente el mismo cabello desaliñado que tenía de adolescente, un poco más alta que Mei

\- Es cierto- La Koukin se alejó para ponerse junto a su hermana

\- Ahora… Lo que sea que haya pasado, tenemos que averiguarlo y pronto- La Morisato tomó la palabra -Necesitamos a Gruñona y la necesitamos ahora-

\- Ella no nos va a ayudar…-

Ami Mizuno se acercaba al grupo de las Nuevas Inner siendo observada por Saeko Mizuno y un hombre castaño de semblante varonil y gesto amable, ambos sonriéndole a la peliazul, que lucía básicamente como una forma infantil de su versión adolescente.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Mei, desconfiada.

Ami se limitó a señalar al fondo, donde aquella niña llenita, de larga cabellera azul, lentes de grueso armazón y una tierna mirada se despedía de sus padres abrazando alegremente a su madre, que lucía una considerable panza de embarazada. Entonces aquella niña se acercó al grupo, mirando con curiosidad a las amigas…

\- Hola, soy Kasumi Mizuno. Mucho gusto- Sonriente, hizo una reverencia -¿Son amigas de Ami-chan?- Se abrazó del brazo de la chica genio.

Usagi, Mei y Aiko se quedaron boquiabiertas…

Esa niña tierna, educada y respetuosa, nada tenía que ver con su amiga insolente, quejumbrosa y un tanto hosca. Además, la apariencia era bastante distinta. Nada que ver el cabello corto y desaliñado de Margie, con esa cabellera pulcra y bien cuidada, ni esa mirada ingenua se comparaba con el semblante malicioso de su amiga.

\- Eh… Sí- Shizuka respondió al ver que las otras estaban afectadas al ser obvio que Margaret no recordaba nada al igual que sus padres

\- Espero que seamos amigas- Sonrió dulcemente -Me adelanto, Ami-chan… ¡Apartaré nuestras sillas!-

Las chicas observaron visiblemente desconcertadas a la chica que se suponía era Margie. Nada que ver con su amiga, una niña posiblemente más dulce que Aiko y tal vez más amistosa que Usagi.

\- Bien, de momento no creo que podamos hacer otra cosa que continuar el día hasta poder encontrar la oportunidad de conseguir respuestas…- La azabache concluyó para que el grupo finalmente ingresara al aula y así dar inicio al perturbador día de clases…

…

Realmente, esa asombrosa para el trío de amigas la diferencia entre esa versión de Kasumi Mizuno con la que ellas conocían.

La chica llenita participaba entusiasta en la clase, no por destrozar a algún profesor prepotente, sino porque parecía disfrutarlo. Sonreía plena, alegre y feliz, de una forma que su versión adolescente parecía no podría demostrar jamás. Era tan diferente a Margie y aunque como tal era la misma persona, no era su amiga o al menos todavía no lo era.

Usagi se estremeció al tratar de imaginarse lo que tuvo que pasar esa niña para terminar siendo como Margie, aunque dentro de todo, a su peculiar manera, valoraba su amistad y eso para la rubia significaba mucho. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando era realmente cruel para la peliazul, puesto que le estaban ofreciendo una vida falsa que creía real, porque no parecía recordar nada en lo absoluto.

Mei pensaba sobre la nueva cara de Margaret. Ciertamente era dulce, amable y cálida, pero no era su amiga. La china conectó de inmediato con la estadounidense porque sabía que tenían en común sus difíciles infancias y lo que llevaban de adolescentes. La vio llorar cuando esa infeliz de las Siete Virtudes la conmovió con sus artimañas y la iba a traer de vuelta, aunque no fuera fácil.

Aiko reflexionaba por la forma tan radical como esa simpática niña, se había convertido en su amiga. Realmente no podía visualizar cómo una chica como Kasumi Mizuno, tan amable, simpática y llena de alegría podía volverse tan seca y aparentemente dura como Margaret Young, pero había aprendido a quererla por ser ella misma y admitió para sí misma, que esa no era su Margie, la Margie que era su amiga.

Shizuka estaba confundida. Poco a poco estaba empezando a valorar al nuevo grupo con el que se estaba juntando y claramente esa niña no era Gruñona. Era tan radicalmente distinta que, aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, le lastimaba. Obviamente no se comparaba con la pérdida de su madre, pero era prácticamente así, que las Siete Virtudes habían matado a Gruñona y dejaron a aquella chica en su lugar.

Por otro lado, Ami profundizaba en sus pensamientos lo mejor posible. Tenía que ofrecer una solución como en sus mejores tiempos porque odiaba admitirlo, pero se sintió celosa de que Kasumi le quitara el lugar como consejera de Usagi…

Se sintió culpable por el trato que le había dado a la primera amiga real que tuvo cuando le quitó el Cristal de Plata y luego le dio la espalda. Quiso mitigar el sentimiento convenciéndose a sí misma de que era lo mejor para el futuro, que Usagi tomara sus responsabilidades en serio y se convirtiera en la futura Neo Reina Selene.

Pero el presente era una clara señal de que no era el caso. La rubia había podido salir adelante con el apoyo de sus nuevas amigas y todo el tiempo que la habían abandonado no había sido nada más que un inmerecido castigo a su amiga, cuando ella solamente les había dado comprensión y amistad, algo que por lo menos por ella, nadie había hecho antes. La miraba de reojo, triste por creer perdida a Kasumi, ya que la niña a la que había regresado a ser no tenía nada que ver con su prima, a la cual ciertamente quería y era radicalmente distinta a la simpática y alegre niña que parecía hambrienta de amistad y cariño…

Trató de enfocarse en lo que se podía hacer para remediar lo que sea que estuviera pasando, concentrada primero en las opciones a su disposición. Al parecer Perséfone no se había visto afectada por ese extraño fenómeno, así que posiblemente Setsuna tampoco. De momento no tenía cerca a Makoto y a Minako, que estudiaron en escuelas distintas hasta que se conocieron en el caso de la castaña y hasta la preparatoria en el caso de la rubia. Rei seguía en la escuela privada a la que, según sus palabras, asistía desde Jardín de Niños, por lo que al menos sabía dónde podía encontrarlas y así, de tener una oportunidad, trabajar juntas para resolver el misterio…

…

El peculiar grupo se reunía en el receso, para poner por fin, empezar a resolver el misterio.

\- Es eso- Mei tomó la palabra ante las chicas, reunidas debajo de un frondoso árbol en el patio de juegos -Margie y yo estábamos entrenando en el parque y entonces aparecieron Fluttersi y Blinky Pie…-

\- Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie- Murmuró Shizuka, cruzada de brazos

\- Ellas- Interrumpió la china -Bueno… Empezaron a reunir a muchas personas y luego les hizo algo con aquellos dulces, después les hizo repetir una palabra… Ranaruta-

\- ¿Ranaruta?- Replicó confundida la chica genio

\- ¿Qué significa 'Ranaruta'?- Murmuró pensativa la Koukin

\- Más importante que eso…- Shizuka se orientó hacia los juegos, donde Kasumi jugaba futbol con varias niñas -¿Por qué Gruñona no recuerda nada?-

\- Hm…- Las chicas se pusieron a pensar

\- ¿No tendrá que ver con que ella es una Satellite Guardian?- Usagi dijo, confundida

\- No creo que sea eso- Contestó Ami con seriedad -Puede que sea porque es vulnerable emocionalmente…-

\- En todo caso- La Huo-Long retomó la palabra -Yo también debería haber olvidado todo… ¿No sería por el dulce que consumió?-

\- Posiblemente ese dulce sólo tenía el propósito de remover sus emociones y con eso, relacionado a lo que sea 'Ranaruta', le hizo olvidar todo mientras el mundo parece haber retrocedido unos siete años si mis cuentas están bien- La Morisato intervino

\- Son siete años- Complementó Ami -Lo extraño es que no regresó como tal el tiempo, sino que lo hizo… Con nuestros deseos…- Con melancolía, recordó a sus padres juntos llevarla a la escuela, siendo que se habían divorciado cuando apenas contaba con siete años

\- No aplica en todos los casos- Shizuka se mostró dura en su mirada -Mi madre sigue desaparecida…-

\- Igualmente… Yo desperté con mi maestra, que tiene la memoria intacta… Hikari y Keiko tampoco fueron afectadas, pero permanecen en casa para evitar problemas- Replicó Mei, con gesto serio

\- Mi vida es igual a cuando tenía esta edad, sólo que ahora mi hermana y yo nos llevamos bien- La Koukin cerró los ojos y se recargó en su hermana, quien permaneció seria, pero la recibió en su hombro sin protesta alguna

\- Conmigo es igual- Agregó Usagi, con discreta sonrisa -Todo es tal cual lo recuerdo, Shingo pequeño y mis padres como siempre… Sin embargo, Chibiusa ahora parece ser mi hermana mayor, ella sigue sin cambiar, pero está inscrita a la primaria y todo-

\- Esto está siendo bastante complicado…- Suspiró la chica genio -¿Qué habrá sucedido?-

\- Lo primero creo que será averiguar qué es o qué significa 'Ranaruta'- Shizuka se mostró decidida -Y hay que hacerlo pronto, tengo un mal presentimiento…-

\- ¿En serio?- Aiko se aferró a ella, temblorosa

\- En cuanto pueda, le preguntaré a la maestra si sabe algo, fue tal el shock de todo que no pudimos profundizar en qué había sucedido- La china se mostró más tranquila

\- Lo que sea que averigües, nos informas de inmediato- Mei asintió a las palabras de Shizuka

\- ¿Cómo podemos reunirnos ahora después de clases?- La Koukin se mostró preocupada, llamando la atención de todas -No creo que nuestros padres nos dejen salir como si nada…-

\- Insistan en que vayamos al parque Juuban- Dijo de inmediato Ami -Si nos llevan a jugar, nos reuniremos para intercambiar información…-

\- Es una buena idea- Asintió la alba.

La campana que anunciaba el final del receso no les dio tiempo para continuar con su planeación…

…

\- ¿Quieren que les cuente una historia, niñas?-

\- ¡Sí!-

Mikoto, Ikuko y Saeko miraban desde una banca a las niñas sentadas alrededor de Xing Ming-Huang, quien se había ofrecido a contarles una historia, como forma de poder hablar con todas para tratar de avanzar más en la resolución de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

\- Bien…- Asintió suavemente la anciana, llamando la atención de todas -Estuve investigando y en cuanto a Ranaruta, se trata de un hechizo de la era antigua, el cual se supone que sólo sirve, a su máximo nivel posible, para cambiar el día a noche y viceversa…- Endureció la mirada -No habría forma de que, con un hechizo de esa naturaleza, se pudiera hacer algo como esto, retroceder 7 años el tiempo…-

\- ¿Entonces cómo es posible que esto haya pasado?- Ami lucía consternada, aislada de sus amigas y sin saber qué hacer

\- No lo sé…- Replicó la anciana -Aunque, se dice que luego de la guerra antigua que definió el mundo de la era predecesora del Milenio de Plata, los demonios tenían acceso a una magia resultado de la liberación de su oscuridad… Los Elementos de la Armonía-

\- ¿Elementos de la Armonía?- Repitieron expectante todas, salvo Shizuka

\- No sé mucho de ello, sólo sé que se basan en los pilares que en teoría sustentan una amistad… Lealtad, Honestidad, Risa, Amabilidad, Generosidad, Magia y Empatía…- La mujer se mostró pensativa -Se supone que los demonios habían sido liberados de la tiranía del Gran Rey del Mal en la era antigua y en esa época estaban aprendiendo precisamente sobre amistad y paz…-

\- ¿A qué se refiere, maestra?- La pelirroja cuestionó, interesada

\- El asunto es que ya fuera porque no tenían opción o por el sincero deseo de hacerlo, pero los demonios realmente querían aprender a formar lazos de amistad y amor entre ellos, porque hasta la derrota de su líder, sólo conocían la Ley del Mas Fuerte y así regían sus vidas…- Respondió Perséfone -Por ese deseo, surgieron los Elementos de la Armonía…-

\- Y seguramente las Siete Virtudes los robaron…- Dedujo Ami -Debieron pensar que con el poder de Metalia no era suficiente y quisieron asegurarse su victoria…-

\- Eso no puedo confirmarlo o negarlo- Contestó la anciana -Pero no se me ocurre otra cosa para que el hechizo Ranaruta tuviera un alcance tan alto…-

\- Creo…- Aiko llamó la atención de todas -Creo que las Siete Virtudes se presentaron como esos elementos cuando atacaron el Templo de Rei-san…-

\- Hm…- Ami se mostró pensativa -La dueña de la lealtad, Rainbow…-

\- Una chica con honestidad, Applejack- Agregó Aiko, reflexiva

\- Quien trae la risa, Pinkie…- Murmuró serie Shizuka

\- La chica que lleva amabilidad, Fluttershy…- La Mizuno se mostró seria

\- La que ofrece su generosidad, Rarity- La Morisato endureció el semblante

\- Como si fuera magia, Twilight…- La chica genio orientó su mirada hacia el cielo

\- Y Sunset Shimmer es la líder, ¿no?- Intervino Usagi mientras Mei la miraba curiosa

\- Sólo queda un elemento, por ende, Sunset Shimmer porta la empatía- Ami concluyó suavemente

\- Bien, sabemos eso…- Shizuka tomó la palabra -¿Para qué nos sirve?-

\- Blinky…- La pelirroja empezó a hablar

\- Pinkie- Corrigió Aiko

\- Pinkie… Pinkie habló de recordar momentos felices o algo así- Mei endureció el semblante, mostrándose reflexiva -Margie sólo probó aquél dulce y al parecer algo se removió dentro de ella… No sé si eso realmente sea importante, porque yo sólo revisé uno, pero no me lo comí, lo tiré de hecho…-

\- ¡Y eso me ofende mucho! ¡Eran dulces deliciosos…!-

Las cinco chicas levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con Pinkie Pie de la Templanza y Fluttershy Breeze de la Paciencia. Las dos Virtudes presentaban tonos humanos de piel, una tez nívea en el caso de la pelirrosa de cabellera lacia y un tono apiñonado para la chica de melena esponjosa.

Las niñas de inmediato se pusieron de pie, listas para enfrentar a las dos enemigas que sonreían de forma aparentemente amigable…

\- No venimos a pelear…- La chica demonio tímida, sonrió apenada

\- ¡Sólo queríamos ver si les había gustado mi sorpresa!- La chica demonio entusiasta, se mostró contenta con el resultado -Aunque la idea es que no recordaran nada…- Agregó, un tanto inconforme

\- Um… Y bueno, no podrían pelear, aunque quisieran…-

\- ¿Qué?- Ami se mostró en alerta luego de esas palabras, tomando su vara de transformación de inmediato -¡Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!-

Ante el creciente horror de las Sailor Guardians, no sucedió nada, sólo consiguiendo llamar la atención de las adultas a lo lejos.

\- ¿Lo ven? ¡Ahora son tiernas niñas incapaces de transformarse!- Pinkie sonreía feliz, meciéndose entre sus talones y las puntas de sus pies -Y no pueden hacer nada contra nosotras…-

\- De por sí no podían hacerlo antes…- Agregó suavemente Fluttershy, con sonrisa inocente

\- Y mañana al atardecer, el efecto del Ranaruta será permanente si no logran romper el hechizo- La sonrisa de la pelirrosa esponjosa adoptó un matiz perverso -Y nosotras ganareeeeeemos- Su tono cantado aparentemente ingenuo le provocó por igual un escalofrío a las chicas.

Todas sin excepción quedaron atónitas con esas terribles palabras…

\- ¿Me detienes esto?- Pinkie le dio una enorme paleta de caramelo a Usagi, quien por acto reflejo simplemente la tomó -¡Será como quitarle un dulce a un niño!- De inmediato le arrebató la paleta para comenzar a darle ansiosos lengüetazos

\- Nos vemos mañana- Fluttershy hizo una respetuosa reverencia y ambas virtudes comenzaron a alejarse caminando, como si pasearan por el parque -Um… ¿Podemos ir al zoológico? Hoy llegaron unos pingüinitos muy tiernos, algunos incluso llevan mochilitas con forma de peces- Dijo con emoción contenida

\- Eso es… ¡Lo más tierno-del-mundo!-

Ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a decir algo ante tan desolador escenario. Ni siquiera sabían lo que esas dos habían hecho y sólo tenían un día para solucionarlo…

\- De verdad necesitamos a Gruñona…- Shizuka susurró luego de unos segundos.

…

\- ¿Qué haces, Ami-chan?-

La peliazul chica genio buscaba en su computadora, con ahínco, alguna referencia o información sobre Ranaruta, pero no había nada en la red. Ya estaba avanzada la noche y se había organizado una pijamada para las dos niñas, lo que había aprovechado Sailor Mercury para tratar de averiguar algo por mínimo que fuese…

Tal era la crisis, que incluso había dejado de lado su tarea.

\- No hay nada…- Revisó una vez más la búsqueda, 'Ranaruta' 'Hechizo antiguo', pero no había ni rastro de información -Posiblemente lo hayan borrado…-

\- ¿Qué es Ranaruta?- Preguntó la gordita curiosa, mirando el monitor de la laptop de Ami

\- Algo que necesito averiguar, Kasumi-chan- Replicó seria la chica genio -Pero no hay nada en la red…-

\- Hm…- Kasumi hizo un gesto de graciosa concentración -¿Y ya buscaste en la Darknet?-

\- ¿En la Darknet?- Repitió, confundida

\- Sí, ya sabes, la red profunda…- Antes de que su prima pudiera responder, la chica se dirigió a su mochila y sacó su laptop, la cual estaba estampada de flores, estrellas y caricaturas de ponis, unicornios y demás seres tiernos -¡Mira!- La encendió y una vez que cargó con celeridad en comparación con la computadora de su prima, comenzó rápidamente a teclear y a abrir un navegador anónimo.

Ami miraba fascinada cómo su prima trabajaba, tal cual lo hacía en el tiempo real. Eso parecía que era la vocación natural de Kasumi, puesto que lo hacía con una facilidad asombrosa. Pronto estuvieron en Grams, el buscador de la red profunda.

\- Veamos… Ranaruta-

El buscador clandestino tardó varios minutos en procesar la información para arrojar resultados y mientras que eso pasaba, una ventana de chat se abrió a la derecha de la pantalla.

_Mr. Tento dice: Hola Kasumi-san, ¿ya probaste el nuevo Firewall que te mostré? :)_

_Suikyou dice: Hi, Izumi-kun! Estoy empezando a navegar en la Deep Web ahora! :) _

_ dice: Es el más seguro actualmente… ¡Oh! Y gracias por traducirme la info de mi enrutador nuevo, me cuesta el inglés… n_n_

_Suikyou dice: De nada Izumi-kun, cuando quieras! :D_

_Mr. Tento dice: Te dejo, Taichi-san me está pidiendo ayuda para su tarea de matemáticas… Otra vez ¬_¬_

_Suikyou dice: Deberías de cobrarle ;)_

_Mr. Tento dice: Je, je, je, tal vez lo haga… ¡Nos vemos!_

_Suikyou dice: See you!_

_Mr. Tento ha cerrado sesión. 21:53 p.m._

La charla pasó inadvertida para Ami, puesto que se enfocó en el seudónimo de su prima… Incluso esa faceta oscura de Kasumi estaba presente en esa realidad distorsionada por las Siete Virtudes y al parecer Suikyou era real, tal como había dicho Setsuna, pero ahora, aunque no estuviera consciente de eso, ayudaba al bien.

\- ¡Aquí está, Ami-chan!- Kasumi señaló la dirección que había arrojado el resultado.

_1 Resultado_

_demon917373Wr2_ _

"¿Demon reencarnation?" Repitió Ami en su mente mientras su prima daba click y se abría el sitio…

_**DEMON REENCARNATION**_

_**By**_

_**Let's go, Shadowbolts!**_

_Algún día su majestad Metalia, volverá para guiarnos a la conquista del mundo de los humanos. Esperamos despertar de nuestras prisiones humanas para combatir al enemigo nuevamente. Ganaremos. Triunfaremos. Conquistaremos…_

_Mientras tanto, sabiendo que eres la reencarnación de algún integrante de la gloriosa raza de los demonios porque pudiste recordar alguna palabra de nuestra identidad y la buscaste, puedes prepararte, la luz no nos será negada de nuevo, así que recuerda:_

_Nuestro legado_

_Nuestro arsenal_

_Nuestra ascendencia_

_Elementos de la Armonía_

\- ¿Q-Qué es esto?- El fondo de aquél extraño sitio web tenía siluetas oscuras que bien podrían describirse como 'demoníacas'-A-Ami-chan… ¿Esto es lo que buscabas?- Kasumi preguntó, temerosa

\- Sí…- La chica genio de Juuban de inmediato se enfocó en esos enlaces y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver ese nombre, 'Elementos de la Armonía'.

Sin pensarlo, hizo clic. De inmediato se reveló casi todo lo que sabía del nuevo y temible enemigo…

Las Siete Virtudes, los nombres de cada una, aunque era obvio para ella el cambio entre Rarity Diamond, que brillaba por su ausencia, y quien ocupaba su lugar, Indigo Zap.

Además, el hecho de que como tal no eran nombradas Las Siete Virtudes…

Un desglose parecido al que había hecho Margaret luego del primer encuentro con sus temibles enemigas, otorgándole los Elementos de la Armonía tal cual lo habían supuesto durante el encuentro en el parque, estaban plasmados en ese texto de fuente cursiva y elegante. Eran los elementos descritos por la Reina Perséfone, los cuales se describían en ese oscuro sitio como una magia de luz y bien para luchar contra los humanos y vencerlos, con objetivo último de alcanzar la libertad…

_Lealtad, el sentimiento de nunca traicionar a los amigos._

_Honestidad, el sentimiento de jamás mentir a los amigos._

_Risa, el sentimiento de procurar hacer feliz a los amigos._

_Amabilidad, el sentimiento de siempre ayudar a los amigos._

_Generosidad, el sentimiento de ofrecer lo mejor a los amigos._

_Magia, el sentimiento de apreciar con el corazón a los amigos._

_Empatía, el sentimiento de poder comprender el corazón de los amigos._

El sitio hablaba de las portadoras de los elementos en un texto posterior como las mensajeras de la esperanza para los demonios, con el fin último de someter definitivamente a los humanos en su confrontación final y restaurar el mundo al estado anterior, donde buscarían nuevamente acceder a la luz, ya que diversos enemigos les habían negado la oportunidad.

Entonces, regresó al menú para ir al primer enlace, encontrando variados nombres de lo que parecían ser esos hechizos antiguos, saltándolos todos rápidamente hasta llegar a lo que realmente le interesaba…

_Ranaruta: Con este hechizo, se puede convertir el día en noche y la noche en día, es decir, altera la realidad hasta cierto punto. Los sabios teorizaron que, con el poder suficiente y en condiciones especiales, era posible alterar la realidad en una escala mayor y/o el flujo del tiempo mediante algún medio no material como base para anclar el hechizo con mucho mayor alcance. Así que no, no son los Reptilianos ni la CIA o la Matrix… Si algo cambió de golpe en la realidad para ti, significa que alguien logró ejecutar con éxito esa potencialmente posible versión definitiva del Ranaruta._

"¡Lotería!" Ami asintió firme, ante la mirada curiosa de su prima

"¿En verdad se cree estas cosas?" Pensó Margaret fugazmente, alzando una ceja.

Fue un gran triunfo para la chica genio, puesto que al menos ya tenía cierta noción de a qué se estaba enfrentando. Se permitió un poco de optimismo, aunque realmente se sintiera como una rana en medio del océano ante las dudas que siguieron a la obtención de aquella información.

Aunque le quedaba la duda… ¿Quién había creado ese sitio web tan desconcertante?

…

**Notas**

Bien, éste es un capítulo particular, pero precede a algo que realmente deseo escribir desde hace tiempo. Nuevamente voy a explorar el pasado de Kasumi-chan y realmente, creo que será algo crudo, así que, si de repente cambio la clasificación del fic, será por esta razón.

Como tal, entrando en el capítulo, hay un par de cosas, como la dificultad de las antiguas y las nuevas Inner para trabajar en equipo, derivada de las tensiones existentes entre ellas, principalmente por la indignación de Mei debido al trato dado a su mejor amiga, la indiferencia de Margie y el menosprecio por parte de Shizuka, así como los celos-envidia de Makoto, el orgullo de Rei para evitar disculparse y la falta de tacto de Minako. Ami y Aiko tratan de romper las barreras, pero la actitud de las demás lo dificulta y sin contar la postura a la defensiva de Usagi con sus viejas amigas.

Debido al resentimiento de la rubia, comienza a ser crítica e inflexible con sus antiguas amigas, mirando sus defectos al dejar de idealizarlas y abriendo más su corazón para quienes son capaces de comprenderla, como Taichi y Sora, que serán más y más importantes para ella conforme avance la historia.

Aiko y Hotaru se acercarán indirectamente por la interacción de la segunda con la hija del futuro de la primera. Sobre Hikari, es una chica que guarda ciertas sorpresas que, llegado el momento serán, creo, impactantes.

He tratado de mostrar que, si bien es la fuente de su seguridad y su aparente falta de miedo, el pasado de Margie la hizo valorar en demasía los escasos momentos felices que llegó a tener con su familia…

Anton Ego, Ratatouille. Esa es la idea de los dulces que le ofreció Pinkie al público antes de ejecutar su hechizo, algo tan delicioso y entrañable que inevitablemente removió los sentimientos de quienes los consumieron, eso es lo que ocurrió en ese momento con Margaret, nada más. Una chica que tenía un deseo particular en su corazón y que siempre pensó imposible, por un instante, deseó tener esa posibilidad entre sus dedos y, por ende, se entregó a la maquinación de Pinkie Pie.

Sobre el nuevo escenario, el tiempo ha sido regresado hasta el punto en que las chicas ahora tienen 10 años y salvo excepciones, sus memorias han sido modificadas y han perdidos sus recuerdos de la línea de tiempo original. Pronto explicaré el por qué las chicas no perdieron la memoria y hay personas como por ejemplo Perséfone, que no se vieron afectadas. Hay casos como los de Chibiusa, que se debe a que proviene del futuro, por ende, no existían per se en el pasado modificado. Por el contrario, la sorpresa de Pinkie lo altera todo de forma que hasta les da un lugar nuevo en esa falsa realidad…

Lo que averiguan Ami y Kasumi al final, pues se sabe cómo es la Darknet, que te puedes encontrar literalmente cualquier cosa y bueno, sobre el extraño sitio, es un guiño al futuro de la historia, además de una alusión a cierto elemento de Equestria Girls…

De momento lo dejo aquí.


	14. 12 Dicotomía

**Armor Guardian Sailor Moon**

…

¡Vamos a los reviews!

**nadaoriginal:** El problema con el asunto de la prueba a la que las Inner originales sometieron a Usagi radica en que creen que fue lo correcto y solamente la reaparición del Negaverso con el advenimiento de las Siete Virtudes, evitó que todo fuera como lo habían planeado. La única que se ha dado cuenta de que para nada es así, es Rei, pero es demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo. La coneja ha llegado a su límite y por lo mismo, considera que le deben una disculpa sincera por lo menos, así que no está dispuesta a ceder como normalmente haría. Bien, sobre Hikari, la del presente y la del futuro, todo el lore de la chica de Digimon, más que nada, su relación con la luz, será importante en la historia y de hecho su debut en el fic está a la vuelta de la esquina. Será muy importante en acontecimientos futuros, pero falta un poquito para revelar la magnitud de ello. Sobre Mr. Tento, claro que es quien sabes, que de hecho ya apareció previamente cuando Tai fue a ver el partido de Usa, pero también tendrá su rol en la historia. Sobre el sitio web, realmente sí, nada nada eres importante si no tienes por lo menos un sitio así XD.

**guest:** llegaremos hasta donde haya que llegar :P

Y bien, pues…

…

**Capítulo 12: Dicotomía**

…

_Un nuevo día empezaba y ya era hora de ir a la escuela._

_Lentamente, por acto reflejo, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a preparar su ropa, aunque tardándose todo el tiempo que pudo, dado que realmente no quería asistir a la escuela. El acoso ya no se limitaba a dibujos ofensivos en su pupitre o a sacarle cosas de su casillero, aunque eso último no era un problema, puesto que tenía tiempo que llevaba su mochila a todos lados para evitarse esa clase de problemas. Su expresión indiferente y sus ojos vacíos ya no le provocaban ni siquiera tristeza al verse en el espejo donde se limpiaba la cara para alistarse. _

_Bajó la mirada al ver su cabello algo descuidado, porque ya tampoco tenía el deseo de verse bonita. Le decían gorda por su obvio sobrepeso, dientona por la feroz propaganda anti-japonesa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, arraigada en un pueblo de veteranos de La Guerra del Pacífico y le decían Oruga de Biblioteca por ser la mejor estudiante de la escuela, así como por los pliegues de su cuerpo en la cintura, derivados de su sobrepeso._

_Se puso sus gruesos lentes de armazón negro que solamente reforzaban los varios estereotipos peyorativos con los que la humillaban cuando no había adultos cerca o éstos solapaban a sus acosadores…_

_Realmente intentó hacer amigos y mostrarse amable, respetuosa, comprensiva, tolerante e incluso siempre trató de conducirse correctamente, recurriendo a los profesores para frenar el problema, pero poco o nada se hacía. Una reprimenda ligera a los atacantes y una posterior represalia por parte de estos disuadía a Kasumi de volver a acusarlos._

_Ya portaba su camiseta holgada en apoyo a los New York Yankies y con su overol de mezclilla, se dispuso a bajar a la sala para desayunar. Salió de su oscura habitación para dirigirse a la planta baja, cuando pudo empezar a oírlos…_

_\- ¿Otra vez te le insinuaste al jefe de tu departamento?- Fue la dura acusación de su padre a su madre -Es la única manera para que te seleccionaran como participante en el congreso de fin de mes-_

_\- Yo no hago lo mismo que tú con la ramera que tienes de directora- Replicó con crudeza Kaede a la réplica de Derek -Porque si no, ni en sueños lograrías colocar tu mediocre ponencia en el evento-_

_\- Mira a la mediocre hablando de mediocridad- Contestó frío el afroamericano -No todos necesitamos tus artimañas para ascender-_

_\- Soy tan mediocre que me case contigo- Replicó despiadada la japonesa_

_\- Primera vez en años que coincidimos- El moreno sonrió irónico -Algún estupefaciente debí haber consumido la primera vez que te invité a salir… Si no, no me explico cómo fui a cometer tan tremenda estupidez-_

_\- Muérete de hambre, negro… Me voy al trabajo- Tomó su bolso, su carpeta de trabajo y se fue luego de un violento portazo en la entrada_

_\- ¡Quien quiera tu comida, amarilla asquerosa!- Replicó para luego tomar su portafolio y seguir a la mujer segundos después._

_Kasumi escuchaba inexpresiva la forma tan cruel como sus padres se hablaban entre ellos, dejando ver que su competitividad laboral, derivada de su pasión por su profesión, lo que seguramente los había unido en el pasado, simplemente los estaba destruyendo en el presente…_

_Cabizbaja, simplemente sacó los contenedores en los que había dejado la ensalada que había picado la noche anterior para marcharse a la escuela. Otro día donde cada uno, furioso por los éxitos que tenía el otro, se dirigían al trabajo olvidándola a ella, ensimismados en su rabia._

_Caminó sola, contando cada uno de los mil novecientos ochenta y cuatro pasos que separaban su casa de la escuela. Otro día en ese pueblo de Nuevo México, donde la vida se empeñaba en ensañarse con ella…_

_Llegó al escuela en otro día solitario, donde a su alrededor los chicos se reunían en sus grupos para platicar en lo que sonaba la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, pero para ella no había nada de eso. Sola, siempre sola._

_Y siempre triste, tan triste que había terminado de secarse por dentro._

_Aquella desagradable chicharra sonó, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, por lo que se dirigió a su salón de clases, caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Se detuvo por un instante, delante del casillero que tenía asignado y que a los ojos de cualquiera lucía como todos los demás. Entonces realizó la combinación en la jaladera para abrir la pequeña puerta y se encontró con aquella visión que incluso había dejado de indignarla: una bandera japonesa a medio quemar, su tarea del fin de semana anterior rota en cientos de pedazos y una foto de aquél tristemente célebre famoso reloj que marcaba las 8:15 luego del bombardeo atómico de Hiroshima, con un nota cruda al pie, que con breve crudeza revelaba lo que seguramente casi todos sus compañeros querían para ella:_

_Ojalá hubieras estado ahí, japonesa._

_Lo peor de todo es que no podía evitar entender hasta cierto punto a sus compañeros, puesto que era tan lista que a su edad podía entender algo tan complejo como la xenofobia en ese pueblo de Nuevo México, en medio de la inmensidad de Estados Unidos. Ella misma era estadounidense y quien fuera que le dejara esos mensajes, se las arreglaba para hacerla sentir extrajera en su propia tierra. Había nacido en japón, pero su padre era estadounidense, hijo de un veterano de guerra en Europa y siempre prefirió las Barras y las Estrellas sobre el Sol Naciente…_

_Cerró indiferente su casillero, caminando hacia el aula donde empezaría la primera clase del día. Sintió la mirada de prácticamente todos sobre ella. Incluso otros extranjeros, como musulmanes o latinos la miraban con desprecio, seguramente para que todo el acoso se enfocara en ella y a ellos los dejaran en paz._

_Con los afroamericanos no era muy distinto, a pesar de que su padre asistía a las juntas de padres con cierta frecuencia, eso no importaba, puesto que a pesar de que había problemas de racismo sutil en la escuela, algo habitual en los poblados pequeños de Estados Unidos, incluso ese colectivo discriminado la discriminaba a ella._

_Tomó asiento al frente, porque era frecuente que le quitaran sus gafas y tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo de más para ver y estar al pendiente de la clase…_

_Extrañamente, fue un día anormalmente normal. No hubo ataques con cerbatanas en su cabeza o los aviones de papel con el objeto de distraerla para que le llamaran la atención. Todo parecía empezar a ir bien y Kasumi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviada de que, al parecer, por fin, tras perder la cuenta, algunos de sus acosadores comenzaban a cansarse de meterse con ella._

_Finalmente sonó la campana del receso y entonces se volteó para tomar la mochila que colgaba de su silla, lista para comerse la primera de las comidas que había decidido tomar para bajar de peso y ponerse en forma. Sacó el contenedor de su mochila y lo abrió con discreta sonrisa, lista para sacar finalmente su…_

_\- ¿Q-Qué es esto?- Murmuró confundida, desconcertada, temerosa_

_\- ¿Qué no es obvio?- Replicó una voz detrás de ella, a la cual reconoció como Britney, la chica popular del salón, esbelta, rubia y de precoz desarrollo corporal -¡Es comida para cerdos, porque eres una cerda!-_

_Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la rubia de lacia cabellera a la cintura tomó los cabellos azules y guío la cara de Kasumi hacia la comida para cerdos que había cambiado con ayuda de sus amigas mientras la japonesa estaba atenta a la clase. La restregó unos segundos en eso y finalmente la soltó cuando se escucharon varios 'clicks' de cámaras._

_La aterrorizada peliazul levantó la cara llena de aquellos comprimidos de cereal para mirar incrédula cómo casi todas las chicas de la clase la miraban burlonamente, la gran mayoría con sus teléfonos móviles en mano. Volteó alternadamente a cada una de ellas, incrédula, descolocada, comenzando a llorar en silencio mientras nuevamente comenzaban a sacarle fotos de su rostro lleno de esa comida…_

_\- ¡Yo no les he hecho nada!- Finalmente se soltó a llorar al ver que nadie parecía mostrarse por lo menos piadosa con ella -¡¿Por qué me hacen estas cosas?!-_

_\- ¡Porque eres japonesa, japonesa!- Britney tomó el trasto y le vació todo el contenido sobre la cabeza a la chica -¡Preferimos a los negros antes que a ustedes!-_

_Todas las chicas, caucásicas, latinas, pelirrojas e incluso afroamericanas, miraban burlonamente cómo la japonesa corría entre lágrimas hacia la salida, deseando llegar por lo menos al baño a limpiarse de toda la comida para cerdos que tenía en la cabeza, pasando junto a la profesora Louise Lang, que nuevamente había visto todo sin intervenir…_

…

\- ¡Ah…! A-Ah…-

Kasumi-chan se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos luego de despertar de aquel sueño. Tardó unos momentos en recordar que se había quedado a dormir en casa de su prima Ami, para que luego se fueran juntas a la escuela…

Más que un sueño, fue para ella revivir ese doloroso recuerdo del día en que se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en ese momento. Algunas de esas chicas que se reían de ella, habían sufrido también del acoso de Britney, entre las inmigrantes latinas y las afroamericanas, pero al final, para evitarse más problemas, prefirieron ensañarse con ella para que dejaran de ser acosadas también.

Ese día se rompió y terminó por contarle todo a sus padres, quienes finalmente reaccionaron y lograron superar sus diferencias para apoyarla y ayudarla, siendo esa la razón por la que había vuelto a Japón, para empezar de nuevo como una familia de verdad, sin rencores, incluso con un nuevo miembro en camino y ella por fin pudiendo asistir sin temor al escuela. Quedaba el asunto de sus alergias, pero qué más daba estar algo pasada de peso si tenía a sus padres y a su familia en su nuevo comienzo…

Tardó un poco, pero finalmente logró conciliar el sueño y quedarse profundamente dormida. Después de todo, sólo era una pesadilla producto de los temores que habían quedado arraigados en su subconsciente.

Porque después de todo, finalmente tenía la vida que tanto deseaba en esos días oscuros y era feliz…

…

\- Lo que sabemos, por lo que dedujo la maestra, es que las plumas de transformación protegieron nuestras memorias- Dijo Mei -Pero sólo las plumas de los planetas tienen esa capacidad, por eso Margie olvidó todo…-

\- Bueno, ya es algo… ¿No?- Murmuró insegura la rubia

\- Y sobre el hechizo…- Murmuró cohibida la chica genio

\- Necesitamos respuestas y las necesitamos ahora…- La azabache se mostró seria.

Usagi, Mei, Shizuka y Ami estaban reunidas en la entrada de la escuela. Habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por llegar temprano e intercambiar toda la información posible para poder hacer algo con el tiempo encima, puesto que al final del día, si no lograban romper el Ranaruta, el cambio en sus vidas sería definitivo y no podrían hacer absolutamente nada contra las Siete Virtudes, serían derrotadas totalmente y no habría esperanza.

\- Por cierto…. ¿Dónde está Aiko-chan?- Cuestionó preocupada la rubia

\- Ayer por la anoche tuvo fiebre y su madre decidió que no asistiera hoy- Replicó la Morisato, seria -Así que no contamos con ella…-

\- Eso nos dificulta las cosas- Dijo la china, consternada -Nosotras cuatro tenemos unas pocas horas para resolver esto y apenas tenemos información…-

\- ¿Alguien tiene algo?- Preguntó la azabache al aire

\- Yo averigüe un poco…-

Ami compartió rápidamente la información que había conseguido en aquél extraño sitio de la Red Profunda gracias a Margie y pronto se dieron cuenta de que realmente había reencarnaciones de demonios a su alrededor, pero lo importante al momento era descubrir cómo romper el Ranaruta antes de que fuera tarde.

\- La maestra y yo pensamos que tiene que ver con lo que hizo Blinky en el parque- Mei intervino luego de Ami -Si dijiste algo sobre algunas condiciones especiales, podría ser que estuviera ligado a esos recuerdos que aquellos lograron reavivar en las personas, como hicieron con Margie…-

\- Pero… ¿Al punto de alterar la realidad?- Murmuró Shizuka para sí misma -¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?-

\- ¿Hacer qué?-

Las chicas orientaron su mirada detrás de Ami, donde la expectante Kasumi-chan miraba con curiosidad a las otras niñas que creía, tenían su edad.

\- Hablamos sobre lo que me ayudaste a investigar anoche- Replicó la otra Mizuno

\- Ah… ¿Sobre esas cosas raras de magia y hechizos?- La estadounidense alternaba su mirada entre las otras niñas, que a su vez la miraban con cierta añoranza

\- Eh…- Usagi se mostró temerosa -¿Te gustaría ayudarnos?- Preguntó, expectante

\- Hm…- Kasumi asintió sonriente -¿Qué puedo hacer?-

\- Pues…- Shizuka tomó la palabra -Sobre lo que nos dijo tu prima de anoche, pensábamos cómo podría usarse ese hechizo, Ranaruta, a una escala masiva…- La chica gordita alzó la ceja derecha

\- ¿En serio creen en eso?- Replicó seria luego de unos instantes.

Mei sonrió decidida luego de esa respuesta…

Grosera, hosca, dura. Sin duda era su amiga dentro de esa niña inocente. Margie seguía dentro de Kasumi. Le habían hecho olvidar, pero una personalidad tan dura como la de Margaret Young, forjada en la adversidad, forzada a reprimirse en lo más profundo de esa niña, no podía desaparecer así tan fácilmente.

\- Yo estaba retando a estas chicas, estoy segura de que no hay forma de explicar algo tan tonto como eso- Dijo la pelirroja en chino, llamando la atención de todas -Especialmente tu prima, que sólo parece ser lista…-

\- ¿Disculpa?- Replicó Kasumi en el mismo idioma

\- Digo, tú tampoco podrías explicar algo así… ¿O sí?- La sonrisa desafiante de Mei provocó que la chica de lentes endureciera su expresión -Hay que ser realmente inteligente para explicar algo así…-

\- Primero que nada, hablo chino desde los seis años- Kasumi-chan se mostró seria -Y en segundo, verás que puedo explicarte algo así…-

Ante la mirada de las otras niñas, la estadounidense sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir en él. Primero anotó el nombre del hechizo, luego hizo gala de su buena memoria para recordar lo que describía ese sitio de la Deep Web sobre eso y entonces comenzó a desarrollar su idea. Varios borrones en su nota, luego una lluvia de ideas…

\- Me falta algo…- Dijo sin dejar de mirar sus anotaciones -Algo como un factor de cohesión…-

\- Hm… ¿Serviría un deseo muy fuerte?- Preguntó Usagi al aire

\- Claro que no- Dijo seria la peliazul -Eso es tan tonto que…- Ahogó una expresión de sorpresa instantes después -Que podría funcionar…-

Las chicas miraban trabajar a Kasumi-chan, que luego de varios minutos finalmente se detuvo.

\- ¿Lista para ser vencida?- Le sonrió altiva a una expectante Mei -El tal Ranaruta según esto, es un hechizo que puede cambiar el día en noche, por ende, altera el curso del tiempo…- Mostró las anotaciones en su cuaderno -Pero si se le añade algo como un deseo por algo o en este caso un momento, bien podría regresarse a ese momento en el tiempo, siempre y cuando hubiera la… ¿Magia? Necesaria para ello, siendo ese momento el que serviría como eje para la ejecución… Por lo que, teóricamente, las locuras de ese sitio web podrían ser posibles de ser reales…-

Ahora sabían cómo funcionaba ese hechizo. No estaban tan desesperadas como al principio, porque había una ligera luz al final del túnel y si bien el tiempo jugaba bastante contra ellas, tenían una ligera esperanza.

\- Yo gano, niña tonta- Le sacó la lengua a la pelirroja -No hay nada que no pueda aprender-

\- Lo sé… Eres una prodigio en lo que quieras, cuando tú quieras- La china agregó, para sorpresa de Kasumi

\- ¡Eres la mejor!- Por inercia, Usagi abrazó a la gordita

\- ¿G-Gracias?- Confundida, se sintió contenta del abrazo de la rubia de peinado gracioso

\- Bien hecho- La Morisato tomó del hombro a la gordita -Gracias-

\- De, de nada- Sin poder evitar el ruborizarse por la amabilidad de las aparentes amigas de su prima, sonrió cohibida

\- Se me dificulta aterrizar conceptos abstractos, muchas gracias, Kasumi-chan- El suave toque de Ami en el brazo de su prima, provocó que sonriera alegre

\- Cuando quieras, Ami-chan…- Musitó todavía confundida.

…

Kasumi-chan miraba curiosa a Ami y a su aparente grupo de amigas. Se reunieron cerca de los juegos para continuar hablando de todas esas cosas raras de hechizos y cambios en el tiempo, pero por alguna razón, todo eso terminó despertando su curiosidad, por lo que declinó la invitación de las chicas que la habían invitado a jugar fútbol el día anterior y se acercó a aquellas particulares chicas.

\- Bien, ahora sabemos cómo funciona el Ranaruta…- Shizuka se mostró como la voz líder del grupo -La pregunta es… ¿Cómo rompemos el hechizo?-

\- Si el planteamiento de Kasumi es correcto, lo que podría funcionar es encontrar la forma de romper el eje sobre el que está aplicado el hechizo…- Intervino Ami

\- Me pregunto si…- Mei se mostraba pensativa -¿No será que por eso Blinkie Pie o como se llame usó esos dulces en las personas del parque?-

\- Es una opción- Shizuka se cruzó de brazos -Igual sólo especulamos mientras no tengamos una certeza, bien podría ser que la misma Pinkie Pie sea el eje del hechizo o algo así…-

\- Cielos, en verdad necesitamos a Margie…- Murmuró con pesimismo Usagi.

Kasumi se mantenía expectante.

Nuevamente hacían mención del apodo como se referían a ella sus familiares por parte de su padre. Ella gustaba mucho de sus nombres, ya que eran el símbolo de que era una mestiza, una ciudadana del mundo. Japonesa y estadounidense, Margaret Kasumi Young Mizuno amaba su nombre, si bien con los últimos días de acoso antes de que por fin pudiera confesarles a sus padres lo que sufría en la escuela y terminaran por irse de Estados Unidos, poco a poco quería quitarse su herencia japonesa, desesperada porque dejaran de acosarla…

Ya estaba en japón, con su pequeño hermano en el vientre de su madre y con sus padres trabajando en universidades distintas, lo que había terminado de tajo con sus peleas de índole laboral que tanto daño les habían hecho como pareja y finalmente era feliz. Las amigas de Ami eran simpáticas, no entendía el por qué, pero todas le agradaban y con el tiempo, bien podrían ser sus amigas también.

\- Oye, eh… Kasumi-san- La pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamiento, posándose delante de ella

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó curiosa

\- Eh… ¿No te viene nada a la mente si te digo Margie?-

Ahogó una expresión de sorpresa…

Dentro de su mente se formaron varias imágenes difusas, de una chica esbelta, de cabellera corta del mismo tono que la suya, con los mismos ojos grises y una expresión indiferente. Parecían ser recuerdos de ella misma en un futuro no muy lejano, conviviendo con versiones adolescentes de Ami y esas chicas, además de la que había asistido el día anterior.

Se mantenía inexpresiva, pero con cada imagen y experiencia, su semblante se iba suavizando, llegando al punto de sonreír poco a poco. La distancia entre las cinco se iba haciendo menor, hasta que estaban vinculadas, verdaderas amigas como siempre había deseado en aquellos días oscuros y desesperanzadores en los que sufría de ese acoso despiadado…

\- Qué… ¿Qué fue eso?- La gordita se llevó la mano a la frente, afectada por esa oleada de recuerdos

\- ¡Margie!- Mei se acercó preocupada, ante la expectación de las demás -¡¿Estás bien?!-

\- N-No… ¡No!- Con un manotazo alejó a la pelirroja, que entonces se mostró triste por esa respuesta -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó, recelosa -¿Por qué vi esas imágenes?-

\- Es difícil de creer, pero seguramente tus verdaderos recuerdos están despertando- La mirada ámbar de Shizuka se encontró con sus orbes grises

\- ¿Verdaderos recuerdos?- Repitió, desconcertada

\- Kasumi-chan…- Ami se acercó a su prima -La razón por la que investigamos sobre el Ranaruta, es porque estamos bajo su efecto… Es real y tenemos hasta el atardecer para romperlo…-

Kasumi miró tímidamente a su prima. ¿Todo eso era cierto? Todas esas imágenes que la mostraban acosada mientras la relación de sus padres se desmoronaba gradualmente hasta que llegó el punto en que no lo soportó más y al borde de los desórdenes alimenticios decidió combatir el fuego con fuego contra sus acosadores, era tan irreal…

No era verdad, ella por fin tenía su vida feliz y todo lo que decían Ami y sus amigas sólo eran disparates, seguramente otra cruel broma como las que le jugaban en Estados Unidos.

No, no iba a dejar que esas extrañas visiones rompieran su felicidad. Con sus padres siendo la pareja ideal como siempre lo deseo, con el pequeño hermano que siempre deseó tener para ya no estar sola y por fin libre de todo el tormento que había sufrido en Estados Unidos, como deseó con todo su corazón, no tenía por qué escuchar los disparates de esas locas…

\- A-Aléjense… ¡Aléjense de mí!- Las cuatro chicas observaron abatidas cómo la peliazul de lentes corría de regreso a las instalaciones de las escuela.

…

\- Bien, estamos en el parque, no tenemos nada y posiblemente nos queda una hora a lo mucho…-

Las palabras de Shizuka dejaron cabizbajas a Usagi, a Mei y a Ami. No parecía que hubiera alguna forma real de romper el Ranaruta y el tiempo pasaba. Por insistencia de las tres chicas, habían sido llevadas por sus madres y Mikoto respectivamente para otro día de juegos. Nuevamente se reunían alrededor de Xing Ming-Huang aparentando escuchar una historia infantil.

\- ¿Qué haremos?- Murmuró Usagi, visiblemente consternada

\- No tengo nada…- Susurró débilmente la chica genio -Me siento impotente ante esto…-

\- De nada sirvió la ayuda de gruñona- Shizuka se cruzó de brazos, resoplando mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Mei suspiró mientras agachaba la cabeza. Se sentía terrible al ver cómo había reaccionado su amiga. Al final, ella no intentó despertarla por su causa como Sailor Guardian, sino por su egoísmo. Ella quería recuperar a su amiga, porque Margie, Usagi y Aiko se habían convertido en sus valiosos tesoros y el tener a esa chica siendo y no siendo Margie a la vez, le dolía mucho. La peliazul era importante para ella ya que, aunque no fuera con palabras, podían entenderse, disfrutaban del tiempo juntas y si bien Usagi era la alegría en el grupo y Aiko la amabilidad, Margie era la firmeza del grupo de amigas, mientras que ella quería creer que era la fortaleza, quien sostendría a las demás cuando fuera necesario.

Y el ver cómo su amiga la rechazaba le dolió mucho.

Sabía que Margie había sufrido mucho en su infancia. Ella no recordaba nada previo a la pérdida de su memoria y si bien el abandono en su niñez era algo con lo que lidiaba a diario, no podía compararse con lo que seguramente había sufrido su amiga. Por eso la admiraba, porque Margaret había salido adelante sola a diferencia de ella que, por azares del destino o simplemente buena suerte, se fue encontrando con personas que gradualmente se volvieron parte importante de su vida.

Y por eso simplemente quería estar cerca de su amiga, porque podían entenderse y juntas, ya no estaban solas.

Por eso le dolía tanto haber provocado esa reacción en una Margaret que seguramente al tener lo que siempre quiso en su infancia, sin recordar nada de su amistad, no era más que una extraña para ella…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Mei-chan?- Usagi se enfocó en su mejor amiga, que se había abrazado de sus piernas para comenzar a llorar silenciosamente

\- Yo… Yo extraño a Margie…- Por un momento dejó hablar a la niña que era en apariencia, con tristeza -No quise alejarla, lo siento… Sólo quería que volviera…-

\- Yo también la extraño…- La rubia se recargó en el hombro de su amiga, con pesar -Ahora tiene la vida que deseaba, pero esa Margie no es nuestra amiga…-

\- Lo sé…-

Ami se limitó a observar en silencio cómo las dos chicas se abrazaron mutuamente para compartir su dolor.

\- Es cierto…- Shizuka tomó la palabra -Gruñona es resultado de sus vivencias pasadas, pero ahora que las Siete Virtudes cambiaron el pasado, esa niña no es Gruñona… No hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora, no hay tiempo y no tenemos forma de romper ese maldito hechizo…- Suspiró profundamente -Ahora que por fin podía recuperar el tiempo perdido, éste se ha agotado…-

¿Qué podía decir? La distancia con Usagi se había hecho más y más grande por el devenir de los acontecimientos, a Mei y a Shizuka apenas si las conocía y por los estilos de vida de Makoto, Minako y Rei, no había forma de contactarlas, seguramente abrumadas por sus nuevas y mejoradas vidas. La rubia no tenía muchos problemas, la azabache seguramente tenía a sus dos padres juntos y la castaña muy posiblemente ya no era una huérfana, sino que muy probablemente era feliz junto a sus padres.

\- El Ranaruta en verdad es terrible…- La anciana murmuró abatida, al ver el estado de las niñas

\- ¿Usagi-san?- La aludida volteó a ver a su costado, encontrándose con la imagen de aquella chica de cabello anaranjado, que lucía unos jeans de mezclilla, camisa amarilla y un gorro de color azul

\- ¿Sora-san?- La rubia miró confundida a la chica, quien parecía abrumada "¿Cómo…?"

\- ¿Verdad que no es un sueño? Antier tuviste tu partido y le ganaron a Nerima, pero ayer que desperté nuevamente iba a la primaria con Tai y pensé que era un sueño, pero hoy pasó lo mismo…- Declaró notoriamente alterada -Pero al menos me reconociste, eso significa que no estoy loca…-

Las cuatro Sailor Guardians observaron fijamente a la Takenouchi en una versión infantil, puesto que no podían entender cómo la memoria de Margaret había sido afectada por el Ranaruta y la de Sora no.

¿Acaso era otra Sailor Guardian?

\- ¿Alguien sabe qué ésta ocurriendo?- Preguntó Sora expectante al darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían llamado por igual la atención de las chicas

\- Bueno…-

\- ¡Todo es gracias a mi sorpresa para las Sailor Guardians!-

La anciana y las cinco niñas se pusieron en alerta al escuchar la voz melodiosa de la temible Pinkie Pie, que estaba a unos pasos de las chicas acompañada por Fluttershy, justo como el día anterior, aunque en esta ocasión las dos chicas demonio ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultar el tono inhumano de sus pieles.

\- Um… Buenas tardes- Saludó la pelirrosa de cabellera lacia

\- ¡¿Vienen a burlarse?!- Shizuka se puso de pie inmediatamente

\- De hecho, sí- Replicó Pinkie con su desconcertantemente ingenua sonrisa -Sólo les queda media hooooooora- Declaró con su habitual tono cantado

\- ¿Quiénes son estas chicas?- La Takenouchi se mostró temerosa, acercándose instintivamente a Xing Ming-Huang.

Las Dos Virtudes ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Tu también lo escuchaste, ¿cierto Fluttershy?- Dijo Pinkie, anormalmente seria

\- Sí…- Replicó expectante la amable chica

\- ¡Chicas!-

Rápidamente se dirigía al grupo aquella niña rubia con un moño en la cabeza, colocándose cerca de Ami y lista para encarar a las dos temibles enemigas.

\- ¡Minako-chan!- Ami se mostró ligeramente más optimista

\- ¡Todo esto es tan extraño que no podía creerlo!- Replicó la líder de las Super Inner -¡Pero por fin pude salir de casa para buscarlas!-

\- Mantente alejada…- La anciana trató de colocarse delante de la pelinaranja

\- Como sea… Sólo queda media hora y entonces las Sailor Guardians se habrán extinguido para siempre- La pelirrosa de melena esponjosa se mantuvo seria

\- Um… ¿Cómo te llamas?- La Paciencia se enfocó en Sora, quien simplemente la miró intimidada, sin responder

\- ¡Justo a tiempo…!- De inmediato se incorporaba al grupo la peliazul de tono celeste, que, aunque con el cabello corto, las Sailor reconocieron como Hitomi Mitsui

\- ¡Hitomi-san!- Usagi exclamó con naciente esperanza

\- Me escapé de casa y si todo esto no es una ilusión, estaré castigada para siempre- Replicó la dueña de la Pluma de Transformación de Mercurio

\- Da igual cuántas sean…- Poco a poco, Pinkie Pie recuperó su sonrisa -¡Unas adorables niñas no pondrán con nosotras!-

\- Dime…- Fluttershy le sonrió amable a la Takenouchi -¿Cómo te llamas?-

\- S-Sora…- Replicó la chica, atemorizada.

Nuevamente las Virtudes intercambiaron miradas.

\- Sunset tiene mucho que explicar…- La Templanza se cruzó de brazos

\- Bueno… Eso será después de terminar aquí- Replicó expectante la chica de tez color amarillo claro

\- ¡No les será tan fácil!- Al grupo de Sailor Guardians atrapadas en cuerpos de niñas se añadió la azabache de larga cabellera lacia

\- ¡Rei-chan!- Ami y Minako no pudieron evitar sonreír

\- Sus malvados planes no pueden engañar a mi percepción extrasensorial- La azabache endureció la mirada -Van a lamentar haber jugado con la memoria de mi madre…-

\- Bueno, esto nos ahorra el esfuerzo de buscar a las demás… Creo que sólo faltan dos de este par de grupos- Pinkie miraba fijamente a las Sailor Guardians que, se disponían a defenderse, aunque casi ninguna tuviera acceso a sus poderes

\- Sora…- La amable Virtud llamó a la pelinaranja con gesto amable -Ve a casa, este será un lugar peligroso-

\- ¡No quiero!- Replicó groseramente, mostrándose dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pudiera a Usagi y a sus amigas

\- No te preocupes Fluttershy, la pequeña Sora no corre peligro…- La chica de piel rosa sonrió visiblemente contenta -¡Porque estas adorables niñas no van a poder hacernos ni un rasguño!-

\- Es cierto… Sólo hay que esperar- Asintió la amable chica de las Siete Virtudes.

Las palabras de Pinkie eran tan duras como ciertas. Sin poderes y convertidas en niñas no había forma de que pudieran hacerle algún daño real a cualquiera de esas terribles enemigas.

…

\- ¡Ya vine!-

Kasumi-chan entraba a su casa. Luego de mudarse a japón, sus padre habían comprado una casa con un bello jardín trasero, bastante grande para el estándar japonés y más cercana a una casa convencional de Estados Unidos. Posiblemente les pediría un perrito a sus padres para jugar en lo que nacía su hermanito y cuando creciera, juntos le darían mucho cariño y amor a esa mascota.

\- ¡Estamos en la sala, Kasumi-chan!-

De inmediato se dirigió a la estancia, donde sus padres estaban sentados cómodamente en un amplio sofá, mirando la televisión. La niña se sentó delante de ellos, con gran sonrisa en su rostro, olvidando por el momento el incidente en la escuela con las amigas de Ami. Sólo eran un montón de locas que seguramente planeaban burlarse de ella como lo hacían sus compañeros en Estados Unidos. Por eso se había ido sin despedirse de nadie, porque no dejaba a ningún amigo atrás…

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, cariño?- Kaede revolvió la cabellera de su hija, afable

\- Mal, mami… Ami y sus amigas me quisieron hacer una broma…- La niña bajó la cabeza

\- ¿Qué?- Derek se levantó de golpe -Ahora mismo lo arreglo, hablaré seriamente con Saeko, no pienso permitir que mi nena vuelva a vivir lo mismo-

\- B-Bueno…- Replicó Kasumi suavemente -En realidad, las amigas de Ami parecían querer ser mis amigas…-

\- Eso no las justifica, cariño- Agregó la mujer embarazada -Tienen que aprender a respetarte-

\- Gracias, mami, papi…-

Kasumi se sintió protegida como siempre, desde aquel día que entre lágrimas les había revelado a sus padres lo que sufría en la escuela, lo que motivó su regreso a Japón para empezar de nuevo…

Nuevamente hubo una imagen fugaz en su mente, con sus padres discutiendo mientras ella estaba por revelarles todo, pero no quiso empeorar las cosas en su hogar porque posiblemente se culparían mutuamente de que algo tan grave le estuviera pasando, por lo que tomó la opción de jamás revelárselos, de salir adelante por sí misma, aunque tuviera que defenderse de la misma forma bestial como estaba siendo atacada.

La escena de sus padres abrazándose por compartir la fiereza de querer protegerla la hizo sumamente feliz. Se los confesó y cuando se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, actuaron de inmediato, llevando el tema hasta las últimas instancias escolares, al punto de que varios profesores fueron despedidos por solapar aquellos abusos y fueron muchos estudiantes los que fueron boletinados debido a ello…

No podía desear nada más. Sus papás estaban juntos, sacrificando incluso sus amadas carreras en Estados Unidos por ella.

Otra imagen extraña. Sus padres terminando por divorciarse debido a que estaban tan alto en la Universidad Estatal de Nuevo México, que sólo podían aspirar al único puesto de director de la Academia de Lenguas Extrajeras, por lo que su lucha fue feroz, llegando a caer en las más bajas tretas para ganarle el puesto a su rival que simplemente el poco amor que quedaba entre ellos se hizo trizas, para que al final, ninguno de los dos fuera elegido debido a la campaña sucia de ambos, que los alejó de su ambición…

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Seguramente el incidente con aquella chica pelirroja había alterado sus nervios.

"Debe ser eso…" Se acurrucó en el vientre abultado de su madre, reafirmando la veracidad de la felicidad en su vida ideal.

_¡Si realmente quieren volver a esos días felices, sólo tienen que decir una palabra cuando estén tristes…! ¡Y esa palabra es Ranaruta!_

Aquella voz engañosamente amable. Aquellas palabras que tenían una alegría atemorizante. Sin entender por qué, Kasumi empezó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas. Todo en su vida estaba siendo perfecto…

\- Mami, papi…- Kasumi-chan se limpió las lágrimas en su rostro, llamando la atención de sus dos progenitores

\- ¿Sucede algo, cariño?- Preguntó con naciente preocupación la embarazada mujer

\- ¿Sigues triste por lo de Ami?- Agregó expectante el afroamericano

\- No es eso…- Murmuró, tomándose un par de segundos para contestar -Sólo quería saber… ¿Qué es más importante para ustedes? ¿Su matrimonio o sus carreras?-

Los dos adultos se mostraron extrañados por ese cuestionamiento tan peculiar, pero se sonrieron mutuamente y se tomaron de las manos con un amor tan evidente que no daba pie a la duda.

\- Desde luego que nuestro matrimonio, amor- Derek le sonrió plenamente a Margie

\- Tardamos en darnos cuenta, pero es lo que valoramos más, porque tú eres el resultado de ello…- Kaede imitó a su esposo, haciendo la misma expresión de plena felicidad.

Demasiado perfecto.

\- Mami, papi…- Kasumi empezó a temblar mientras bajaba la mirada, con la atención de sus padres totalmente centrada en ella

\- ¿Sucede algo malo, cariño?- La mujer se mostró con creciente preocupación

\- Sabes que puedes decirnos los que sea…- Agregó el hombre, atento a su amada hija

\- Yo… Yo lo siento- Susurró débilmente -Si hubiera sido un poco menos egoísta y les hubiera contado lo que pasaba en la escuela cuando era niña… Puede que todo esto pudiera haber sido real…-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- La mujer se mostró notoriamente preocupada por su hija -Kasumi… ¿De verdad estás bien?-

\- Puede que sea una reacción traumática por lo que viviste…- El hombre se mostró consternado por la conducta de su hija -Podemos ir ahora mismo a buscar una especialista o algo…-

\- Esto me duele más de lo que creen…- Cerró los ojos por un momento -Pero esto no es real, sólo es una ilusión…- La niña se puso tranquilamente de pie -Sus carreras fueron siempre lo más importante para ustedes, tanto que su competencia directa los destruyó como pareja…-

\- Me estás asustando, Kasumi-chan…- Kaede estaba al borde del llanto

\- Eso es lo que más admiro de ambos, que no dudan para alcanzar sus objetivos…- La niña sonrió tristemente -Lamento no habérselos dicho antes…-

\- Kasumi, si esto es alguna clase de broma, no es graciosa- Derek adoptó un semblante serio -Estás asustando a tu mamá-

\- ¿Saben? Odio que me digan Kasumi, yo soy Margie…- La chica se quitó los lentes, para confusión de sus desconcertados padres -Uso lentes de contacto para no usar estas cosas, me corté el cabello lo más corto que soporté porque en la escuela me pegaban goma de mascar cuando lo tenía largo y bien cuidado…-

\- Quédate donde estás jovencita- Dijo con sutil tono amenazante el afroamericano al notar que su hija se dirigía hacia la salida sin darles la espalda

\- Y después de tanto tiempo, encontré amigas de verdad que me quieren a pesar de la horrible persona que soy… ¡Y no les voy a dar la espalda!-

\- ¡Ya basta, Kasumi-chan!- Kaede se soltó a llorar -¡Estás actuando de forma muy extraña!-

\- ¡Deimos Power, Make-up!-

Todo alrededor de la recién transformada Sailor Deimos se cayó a pedazos como un vitral roto, revelando que se encontraba en un complejo departamental abandonado, no muy lejos de la Primaria Juuban.

"Mamá, papá…" Tras limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro, se dirigió al campo de batalla con una fiera expresión…

_¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?_

…

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡El séptimo intento es el bueno!-

Las Sailor Guardians y la inesperada chica de Odaiba miraban impotentes cómo a su alrededor el pasto ennegrecido del parque era la señal clara de los ataques de una sonriente Pinkie Pie. Atemorizadas por la impotencia, sabían que faltaban minutos para que el Ranaruta fuera irreversible. Ikuko, Mikoto, Saeko y Perséfone yacían en el suelo inconscientes, luego de los infructuosos intentos de proteger a las niñas de la Templanza y la Paciencia.

\- Imposible…- Dos esferas de energía que tenía la chica de cabellera esponjada sobre sus manos se disiparon de repente, ante las miradas desconcertadas de las Sailor Guardians

\- ¿Sucede algo?- Fluttershy volteó a ver confundida a su compañera

\- Alguien fue capaz de darse cuenta de la ilusión y romper el Ranaruta…- Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de las chicas, más por la sutil molestia que dejó ver Pinkie Pie -Pero no importa, no se disipará de inmediato…-

\- Um… ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Cuestionó la pelirrosa de piel amarilla

\- Llevarnos a un par de Sailor Guardians no estaría mal…- Nuevamente aquellas esferas brillantes rodeadas de pequeños rayos aparecieron sobre las palmas de Pinkie -¡Será muy divertido el tiro al blanco con mi hechiiiiiiiiizo!-

\- ¡Cuidado, aquí viene!- Shizuka estaba al frente junto con Mei, ya que eran las únicas que podían usar sus poderes sin transformarse

\- ¡Nosotras las protegeremos!- La china flanqueó por la izquierda a la azabache

\- ¡Tomen esto!- La Pie sonrió enseñando toda su dentadura -¡Iora!-

Sabían que esas esferas luminosas disparadas de las palmas de la Templanza estallaban al contacto con el enemigo y posiblemente no podrían resistirlas. Instintivamente se cubrieron como pudieron y cerraron los ojos ante lo inevitable…

La explosión provocó una cortina de humo de la que posiblemente sólo se revelaría un cráter humeante con los cuerpos de esas chiquillas en su interior. Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy miraban expectantes el resultado, pero pronto se mostraron confundidas cuando lejos de haber polvo levantado, lo que podía notarse era un calor sutil expandiéndose por el lugar.

Usagi fue la primera en abrir los ojos para encontrarse con aquella visión familiar delante de Mei y Shizuka, sonriendo inevitablemente. Hitomi se mostró confundida por la actitud de su princesa, pero ahogó una expresión de sorpresa al ver a esa figura desagradable para ella al frente, siendo obviamente quien las había protegido.

\- ¿T-Tú…?- Murmuró la reencarnación de Lete, confundida

\- Se los dije antes, qué sería de ustedes si yo fuera su enemiga…- Sailor Deimos estaba delante de las niñas, mirando fijamente a las Dos Virtudes

\- Así que fuiste tú…- La Templanza posó sus manos en la cintura con gracioso gesto de excesiva seriedad -¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta de que estabas bajo el poder del Ranaruta?-

\- Si quieres la respuesta, ven por ella- Replicó Sailor Deimos, impasible, para luego voltear sobre su hombro izquierdo fugazmente "Gracias por quererme de vuelta…"

\- ¡Qué grosera!- Replicó la Pie, molesta -Pero bueno…- Con una sonrisa entusiasta, preparó de nuevo aquellas esfera explosivas -¡Con estas dos sorpresas puede que hables!-

\- ¡Deimos Blue Fire!- Sailor Deimos extendió su mano derecha al frente, ante la confusión de las Dos Virtudes

\- ¿Qué está…?-

Pinkie Pie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que sobre las dos esferas se formaron un par de bolas de fuego que, al entrar en contacto con su hechizo, lo detonaron para liberar aquellas intensas explosiones.

\- ¡Pinkie!- Exclamó consternada la Paciencia -¡¿Estás bien?!- Agitando su brazo derecho liberó una corriente de aire que disipó la cortina de polvo levantado para revelar a su amiga parcialmente ensuciada por la explosión, el cabello desordenado por lo mismo y los ojos en espiral, mientras sonreía tontamente, tambaleándose

\- Creo que le cayó algo de explosión a mi sopa…- Cayó de espaldas al suelo

\- ¡Vamos, Pinkie Pie!- Fluttershy tomó a su amiga en brazos, consternada -¡Reacciona!-

Las chicas de inmediato reaccionaron, aprovechando ese momento de desconcierto por parte del enemigo.

\- ¡Margie!- Usagi se abrazó de la cintura de su amiga, todavía como niña -¡Me alegra que volvieras!-

\- A mí también, Meatballs- Replicó con sutil sonrisa en su rostro, sin apartar la mirada de sus enemigas

\- Para ser la más lista del planeta, tardaste un poco… ¿No crees, Gruñona?- Shizuka flanqueó a la Sailor por la derecha, mirando fijamente al enemigo

\- No juegues con fuego, Morisato- Replicó con su sonrisa torcida, molesta por ese comentario

\- Lo importarte es que estás aquí, amiga- Mei se acercó por la izquierda

\- Pudiste tener un poco de tacto- Sailor Deimos suspiró -En esa época tenía bastantes problemas de confianza…-

\- Aiko lo hubiera hecho mejor, supongo- Replicó la china

\- ¿Dónde está?- Cuestionó de inmediato la Satellite Guardian

\- 39 grados de temperatura a las 3 de la mañana, en esos tiempos era algo enfermiza…- La respuesta de Shizuka dejó conforme a la Sailor

\- Entiendo…-

Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba más afectada de lo esperado por haber recibido la fuerza de su propio hechizo, seguramente porque aquella Sailor Guardian la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, detonándolos literalmente en su cara.

\- Espera un poco, Pinkie- La amable Virtud posó suavemente a su amiga en el suelo -Esta vez es mi turno…- Se puso de pie con una expresión fiera, mirando fijamente a Sailor Deimos, quien se puso de inmediato en guardia

"Se siente algo distinto…" Margie endureció la mirada, mientras en el cielo se formaban nubes de tormenta

\- Prepárate, Sailor Guardian- La expresión furiosa de Fluttershy intimidaba más debido al contraste con su habitual forma de ser amable -Esta vez voy con todo…-

\- ¡Tengan cuidado!- Rei se acercó al grupo -¡Se siente una presencia muy poderosa en el lugar!-

Entre las dos chicas que parecía estaban a punto de entrar en combate, cayó un rayo del cielo de forma violenta, deslumbrando todo el lugar por un instante. Un silueta oscura comenzó a ponerse de pie entre el polvo levantado, rodeada por sutiles rayos eléctricos, algo que puso en sobre alerta a las Sailor Guardians y que transformó la furia de la Paciencia en una enorme alegría…

\- N-No…- El temeroso susurró de Hitomi llamó la atención de todas -¡No puede ser!-

\- ¡Indy!- Exclamó Fluttershy con visible emoción…

De piel ámbar y una cabellera corta matizada de diversos tonos de azul, peinada hacia atrás, levemente alborotada, con físico de una chica atlética de 16 años… Desnuda como cuando sus amigas habían sido liberadas del capullo, volteó a ver a las otras dos chicas demonio.

\- ¡Hey Flutters! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Replicó con sonrisa confiada -Parece que han pasado milenios-

\- Pues de hecho…- Se quedó callada, pensando que iba a ser interrumpida, pero al no serlo, continuó -Han pasado miles de años-

\- Ya veo… Como sea, no hay mucho tiempo, la Sailor Guardian en la que reencarné se debilitó lo suficiente como para que pudiera estar libre ahora, pero se está disipando el Ranaruta y no tardaré en volver a dormir en su interior- Regresó su atención a Sailor Deimos, quien se mostraba recelosa -¡Indigo Zap de la Generosidad ha vuelto, sí!-

\- ¡Ten mucho cuidado!- La pequeña Hitomi volteó a ver consternada a Margie -¡Ella es casi tan fuerte como Sunset Shimmer!-

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

Margie apenas pudo regresar su mirada al frente para ver cómo la virtud caída durante la Guerra Antigua se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad, mientras era rodeada por una corriente eléctrica de tono azul, tomando vuelo para lanzarle un puñetazo con la mano derecha. De inmediato se adelantó para evitar que la enemiga afectara a sus amigas.

\- ¡Gaaahhhh!-

Si bien Margaret fue capaz de bloquear el golpe usando su brazo izquierdo a manera de escudo, aquella corriente rápidamente recorrió el cuerpo de Sailor Deimos, provocándole una descarga severa que la obligó a acuclillarse a los pies de la desnuda Indigo Zap.

\- M-Maldición…- Murmuró Kasumi débilmente, jadeando mientras recargaba las manos en el suelo, para intentar levantarse "Mi cuerpo… Está entumecido" Sintió cómo su cuerpo hormigueaba por la descarga recibida, incapaz de controlarlo adecuadamente

\- ¡Y con ésta son 53!-

Una brutal patada por parte de la peliazul Virtud envió a Sailor Deimos a estrellarse contra unos árboles a lo lejos entre una manifestación eléctrica al momento del impacto, cayendo pesadamente al suelo segundos después.

\- ¡Margie!- Exclamó Usagi, corriendo de inmediato hacia su amiga

\- ¡Mars Power, Make-up!-

Mei pronto se vio envuelta en la luz de la transformación que la reveló como Sailor Mars en su forma adolescente, que de inmediato tomó vuelo para lanzar su ataque insignia.

\- ¡Mars Rising Dragon!-

\- ¡No me hagas reír!- Indigo Zap contrajo los dedos de su mano derecha de forma similar a una garra, tomando impulso para lanzar un ataque -¡Supreme Dragon (Dragón Supremo)!-

Empujando su mano violentamente hacia delante, liberó un feroz dragón con aquella corriente eléctrica de color índigo, la cual superó de inmediato el ataque de Mei y la engulló ante la incredulidad de las demás…

Segundos después del crudo estallido eléctrico que se liberó por todas partes del cuerpo de Sailor Mars, la chica de cabellera morada cayó al suelo pesadamente, completamente inconsciente. Las demás niñas sólo podían mirar incrédulas cómo aquella virtud recién llegada había despachado en segundos a su salvadora contra Pinkie Pie y a la que había podido empatarle una pelea a Applejack.

\- Y ahora siguen ustedes…- Nuevamente se colocó en posición para su terrible ataque, mientras Shizuka se arrodillaba para revisar a la inconsciente Mars -¡Supreme Dragon!-

Las chicas por mero instinto cerraron los ojos para esperar lo inevitable, pero ante su creciente confusión, no sucedió nada y regresaron su atención a la antigua Virtud de la Generosidad, que consternada, se miraba su mano, la cual no había liberado su temible hechizo…

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Se me acabó el tiempo!- Exclamó con notoria preocupación -¡Flutters!- Volteó a ver con premura a su amiga -¡Estoy dentro de…!-

La imagen de Indigo Zap se desmoronó justo como la vida perfecta de Margie, quedando el lugar donde se encontraba vacío, ante la consternación de la pelirrosa y la incredulidad de las Sailor Guardians…

\- Indy…- Murmuró abatida la pelirrosa

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!-

Por un momento el cielo se iluminó como si fuera mediodía, para revelar de ese breve sol artificial a la líder de las Siete Virtudes, que descendió imponente al suelo, delante de las Sailor Guardians, las cuales todavía bajo la influencia del Ranaruta, sabían que no podrían oponer resistencia alguna contra Sunset Shimmer.

\- Fluttershy… ¡¿Dónde está Indigo Zap?!- Miró con marcada ansiedad a su amiga

\- ¡E-Ella desapareció hace unos instantes!- Replicó involuntariamente intimidada por la intensidad de su amiga -No tuvo tiempo de decirme en qué Sailor reencarnó-

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de las Sailor Guardians.

\- Ya veo…- Sunset cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse -Estaba en lo correcto, es una en cualquiera de los dos grupos de Inner…-

Entonces reparó en la presencia de aquellas chiquillas, evidentemente varias Sailor Guardians, así como la visiblemente desconcertada y confundida Sora Takenouchi…

Los ojos rubí y los ojos turquesa se encontraron por un instante.

\- Sora…- Murmuró de forma casi inaudible

\- Su… ¿S-Sunset?- Replicó débilmente la pelinaranja

\- Vámonos- La líder de las Siete Virtudes se dio media vuelta y tomó a Pinkie Pie en brazos

\- P-Pero…-

\- Seguimos necesitando a las Sailor Guardians… Y por lo que veo, Indigo prefirió combatir que decirte cuál Sailor la contiene, típico de esa tonta- Sunset sonrió casi imperceptiblemente -Vamos Fluttershy, por ahora lo importante es curar a Pinkie… Y prohibirle que use de nuevo el Ranaruta… Fue vencida porque estaba demasiado débil luego de usarlo y más con nuestra magia disminuida tras romper el sello… Lo de Indy lo resolveremos después-

\- Um… Está bien-

\- Por ahora nos retiramos- Volteó a ver sobre el hombros a las descolocadas humanas, que ya estaban auxiliando a sus vencidas amigas -Nos veremos otro día…-

La chica de cabello bicolor desapareció en un resplandor intenso mientras que la amable chica demonio lo hizo entre aquellas mariposas rosadas…

\- Parece que están bien- La imagen de la Ami niña se cayó a pedazos para revelar a la chica genio de la preparatoria Juuban, que revisaba a la noqueada Mei -Solamente fue un shock provocado por las descargas eléctricas que recibieron…-

\- Menos mal…- Murmuró Shizuka mientras aquella imagen se desquebrajaba para revelar nuevamente a la mayor de las hermanas Miyamoto en su edad real

\- Ustedes lo escucharon también… ¿Verdad?- La atención de las chicas quedó centrada en la versión de 10 años de Rei Hino

\- T-Te, te refieres a lo de esa bestia que está dentro de una Sailor Guardian… ¿Cierto?- Una temerosa Minako replicó insegura, mientras ella y su espacio inmediato se desquebrajaba, regresándola a la normalidad

\- Sí…- Contestó hosca la chica azabache de cabello lacio, mientras aquel fenómeno se repetía a su alrededor y volvía a su forma real

\- Hitomi-san… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Ami había dejado a Mei al cuidado de Shizuka para encargarse de la otra peliazul, que respiraba dificultosamente. Entonces toda la imagen del entorno comenzaba a mostrar aquellas fracturas, terminando por fin de desquebrajarse y caerse a pedazos, para liberar el parque, luego Tokio y finalmente al mundo del particular hechizo, dejando realmente desconcertadas a las Sailor Guardians…

\- ¡Hitomi-san!- Finalmente, la joven escritora terminó por perder el conocimiento en los brazos de Ami ante la falta de aire, comenzando a respirar con normalidad.

Para la reencarnación de Lete había sido un shock terrible encontrarse nuevamente con la Virtud que le había arrebatado la vida en la era del Milenio de Plata y que nuevamente, con una facilidad aterradora, había barrido con dos de sus compañeras Sailor en cuestión de segundos, al punto que se había olvidado de respirar debido al miedo…

\- Una de nosotras es esa chica…- Shizuka levantó a la pelirroja en brazos -Tenemos que averiguar cuál y entre más rápido, mejor- Sentenció, mirando fijamente a las demás

\- Kh…- Poco a poco, Margaret Young comenzó a reaccionar apenas perdió su transformación -Q-Qué… ¿Qué paso?-

\- ¡Margie!- La aludida ahogó una expresión de confusión apenas la rubia de odangos se soltó a llorar mientras la abrazaba

\- Mañana tenemos que platicar de esto, a la brevedad posible- La Morisato se acercó a sus dos amigas, cargando con sorprendente facilidad a la chica china

\- Estás consciente de que sólo hay dos opciones… ¿Verdad?- Rei se acercó, ayudándole a Ami a cargar a la inconsciente Hitomi, seguidas por Minako

\- Rei, no estarás diciendo que…-

\- Sí, Minako- Replicó de inmediato -Esa enemiga, Indigo Zap, reencarnó ya sea en Makoto o en Aiko… Sunset Shimmer lo dijo alto y claro, puede ser cualquiera de las dos, porque sólo ellas no están aquí…-

\- Por favor… ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando?-

Las Sailor Guardians voltearon a ver a la estudiante de Odaiba, que se mostraba terriblemente asustada y confundida por lo que acababa de vivir…

Un par de días antes había visitado la Preparatoria Juuban y al día siguiente había vuelto a tener 10 años, luego vio a todos sus amigos y todas sus amigas a esas edad, como si su vida como estudiante de preparatoria hubiera sido un sueño lejano e incapaz de aceptarse nuevamente en ese tiempo, huyó desconcertada de casa hacia Juuban, para encontrarse con Usagi y darse cuenta de que todos aquellos recuerdos eran verdaderos y lo que hubiese hecho retroceder el tiempo, era algo tan real como sobrenatural.

Y lo más desconcertante de todo, era que aquellas chicas extrañas con poderes se habían mostrado interesadas en ella por el mero hecho de hablar, para que luego llegara aquella tan hermosa como intimidante chica de cabello bicolor, que tenía la misma voz que ella…

\- Te prometo que te contaré todo mañana con Tai…- Usagi replicó mientras le ayudaba a Margie a permanecer de pie -Pero, ahora necesitamos descansar…-

\- E-Está bien, Usagi-san…-

La cabeza de Sora era un auténtico caos, pero realmente no quiso intervenir más al notar que las famosas Sailor Guardians, de las cuales ahora conocía su identidad, estaban realmente desaminadas y tensas por la extraordinaria batalla que recién habían tenido y que habían perdido, salvándose por mera casualidad.

Finalmente se marcharon con un pesimista silencio apenas la pelirroja recuperó el sentido, pero para Sora Takenouchi las dudas y la incertidumbre crecían a cada instante. No podía evitar recordar nítidamente el fugaz intercambio de miradas que había tenido con aquella chica de cabello bicolor y ni siquiera en su casa, una vez que se alistó para dormir, pudo sacarse de la cabeza una cosa…

_¿Cómo sabía que esa chica se llamaba Sunset?_

…

Ante la mirada aburrida de un Spike que estaba más dormido que despierto, Twilight se encontraba manejando una Laptop que Jedite le había conseguido, la cual en su momento había utilizado con el fin de investigar lo necesario para su venganza personal contra Sailor Moon. Una vez que había concluido con ese asunto, se había dedicado a investigar lo más posible sobre el mundo humano y las Sailor Guardians, tratando de tomar la iniciativa estratégica para la eventual e inevitable confrontación.

\- Twilight, Jedite me dijo que seguías aquí… Querida, tenemos que hablar…-

La Diligencia cerró su navegador y apagó la computadora para voltear a ver a su amiga sobre el hombro. Rarity se encontraba cruzada de brazos mientras que el pequeño dragón de inmediato se había acercado a ella para restregarse y abrazarla de su pierna derecha.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó con aparente indiferencia

\- Indigo Zap despertó durante la ruptura del Ranaruta aplicado por Pinkie Pie…- Las palabras de la Generosidad llamaron la atención de la Sparkle de inmediato

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Al parecer reencarnó en una de las Sailor Guardians y debido al efecto del Ranaruta fue capaz de tomar posesión del cuerpo de la chica en cuestión por un momento…- Contestó la chica de tez blanca, entrecerrando la mirada mientras un fugaz brillo carmesí se hizo presente en sus ojos

\- Ya veo… Spike, déjanos solas por favor-

\- Pero…- Replicó dudoso el dragón

\- No te preocupes, Spikey-Wikey- Rarity le sonrió amable al reptil mítico -Estaremos bien-

\- Bueno… Si insisten…-

Tras aparecer su círculo de invocación, el dragón se introdujo en él, dejando el lugar.

\- No esperábamos el despertar de Indigo Zap tan pronto- La segunda al mando de las Siete Virtudes, pensativa, retomó la conversación -Posiblemente haya visto el sitio en el que dejé la información para que las Sailor Guardians pudieran romper el Ranaruta…-

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Rarity cerró los ojos -Esto va contra los deseos de su majestad Metalia…-

\- No tendríamos de qué preocuparnos si la desgraciada de Hyppeia no hubiera sido capaz de lograr aquella hazaña…- Twilight endureció la mirada -Lo importante ahora es deshacernos de la Sailor Guardian que la contiene antes de que sea capaz de despertar completamente… De lo contrario, el plan puede arruinarse-

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? Sunset no nos dejará acabar con su hermana fácilmente teniéndola tan cerca…-

\- Recuerda que yo estudié con ella en la Academia Crystal de Canterlot desde que éramos niñas… Si alguien la conoce casi tanto como Sunset Shimmer, soy yo- La Diligencia presentó por un instante el mismo brillo carmesí en sus orbes, mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría lentamente su mejilla derecha -Veo que algunas cosas no se olvidan fácilmente…- Se limpió el líquido salado con su mano derecha -¿Qué dicen las demás?-

\- Quieren ayudar a despertar a Indigo Zap- Rarity se mostró dolida -Yo no tengo nada fuera del deber con su majestad Metalia y derivado de ello, la amistad de todas ustedes… Sabes lo que significaría para mí que ella volviera…-

\- Ellas no te abandonarían, eres su amiga…- Murmuró Twilight débilmente, suspirando marcadamente -Pero, los deseos de su majestad Metalia son prioridad…-

_Así es, mis pequeñas… Si Indigo Zap llega a despertar, mi plan puede llegar a arruinarse, así que necesitamos tomar las medidas pertinentes…_

El origen de esa voz de eco espectral que resonó por todo el lugar recordó lo acontecido con Hyppeia e Indigo Zap… Hace miles de años cambió el curso de la Guerra Antigua y eso fue inevitable, pero poco a poco, sus enemigos dejaban de existir. Canterlot, el Milenio de Plata… Pronto todo sería devorado por su oscuridad y nadie podría impedirlo…

La hazaña lograda por Hyppeia de Aegis, posiblemente pudo haber terminado con la Guerra Antigua sin que la escalada de violencia hubiera sido tan brutal que, por un lado, acabó casi por completo con las Sailor Guardians, mientras que, por el otro lado, prácticamente exterminó a los verdaderos demonios de la tierra.

_El tropiezo en el Polo Norte hace tres años retrasó mi despertar, pero esta vez, nada ni nadie será capaz de detenerme…_

\- No le fallaremos, excelencia, daremos incluso nuestra vida de ser necesario…- Twilight se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia solemne

\- Las Siete Virtudes somos herramientas para que nos use a su gusto, excelencia…- Rarity repitió el gesto de su amiga

\- Larga vida a su excelencia… La Reina Metalia…- Dijeron a coro ambas, mientras el resplandor escarlata se hacía presente en sus miradas, quedando fijo al tiempo que tras las dos comenzaba a manifestarse una sombra siniestra que gradualmente las envolvió…

En medio de esa siniestra oscuridad se manifestaron unos sombríos ojos de frías escleróticas y pupilas rasgadas, la auténtica mirada del mal…

_Larga vida a la Reina Metalia… ¡Nightmare Moon! ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

…

**Notas**

Bien, la aparición de Indigo Zap es el gatillo para la parte más intensa de la historia.

Para Margaret había planeado este mini arco con el fin de hacerla crecer como personaje, mostrando que hay personas que tienen un potencial enorme y es el camino que deciden seguir lo que determina si su sendero es hacia el bien o hacia el mal. Al final teniendo lo que quería al alcance y estando tan cerca, su contacto con Usagi, Mei, Aiko y en menor medida, Shizuka, la ha cambiado al punto de ser una persona menos egoísta, pero que igual sufrió por su decisión.

El potencial de Margie empezará a mostrarse de verdad mientras comienzo el siguiente arco de crecimiento para otra Sailor Guardian de la nueva generación…

¿Cuál es el misterio que envuelve a Sunset y a Sora? Ni yo lo sé… Bueno, si lo sé, pero lo explicaré llegado el momento. Lo que puedo decir es que a ambas chicas en español latino les da voz la excelente actriz Circe Luna, de ahí eso de 'la misma voz'. Fuera de eso, es algo muy profundo…

Sobre el cierre… En My Little Pony, Nightmare Moon es la primera antagonista de la historia y como la Reina Metalia es la primera en Sailor Moon, he decidido unir sus caminos, dado que Metalia tanto en el anime como en el manga es la nada misma, super genérica y al final más que una enemiga como tal, sólo sirve como Power Up para la Reina Beryl, por lo que he decidido darle un buen trasfondo que iré mostrando conforme avance la historia a partir de este capítulo.


End file.
